Elixir aeternus
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: Si hubiera algo que pudiera conceder cualquier deseo, la gente mataría por conseguirlo. Brujas, inmortales, contratistas, hadas, vampiros... El Elixir ha marcado un camino de sangre en la historia y parece que el último enfrentamiento está por llegar.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Agradecimientos: a Erk92 por las correcciones, ¡eres un sol!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

¡Este capítulo va dedicado a Alchea-senpai! ¡Mil gracias por tus ideas y tu ayuda!

CAPÍTULO UNO

Veía todo borroso, cubierto de una neblina. Observó su mano pasar por delante de sus ojos, temblorosa y torpe. Se sentía extraña. Había algo fuera de lugar. La palidez innatural de su piel, el fondo negro e impreciso, su respiración lenta y pesada, que resonaba en sus oídos como si fuera el único sonido del mundo.

Entonces vio algo más.

Manchas negras.

Un líquido goteaba desde sus dedos y recorría su brazo con sinuosos ríos.

¿Qué era?

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener el brazo en alto y entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que se le despejara la visión.

El corazón se le paró en seco.

No era un líquido oscuro. Ni siquiera era negro, sino rojo.

Sangre.

Todo lo que había más allá de su mano se aclaró y vio _su_ cuerpo tirado delante de ella. Recorrió las heridas con los ojos, los rasguños, la ropa teñida de escarlata, los labios sin color, las pupilas dilatadas y perdidas en el infinito.

Un sentimiento indescriptible le atravesó el cuerpo, acompañado de un penetrante y horrible frío. Un agujero negro se abrió en lo más hondo de su pecho, tragándoselo todo.

No podía moverse. No quería moverse. Si lo hacía, el tiempo volvería a ponerse en marcha, no habría vuelta atrás, sería inevitable. Haría que la vida terminara por abandonar aquel cuerpo sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pero el tiempo seguía su curso, no paraba por nadie, ni aunque se deseara con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Y su mente terminó de asimilar de quién era la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Abrió la boca y de su interior brotó un alarido de desesperación.

X

– ¡Corre!

Meiko cogió la mano de Kaito y lo arrastró detrás de sí mientras se guardaba como podía la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón. ¡Se había dejado la maleta en el motel! Soltó una serie de tacos y cruzó el semáforo en rojo a toda velocidad sin dejar de apretar la mano del chico.

Oyó los estridentes claxon de los coches y los gritos de los conductores. Le hubiera gustado pararse para hacerles un corte de manga, pero no tenían tiempo. ¡Nadie correría por medio del tráfico si no tuviera una buena razón! ¿Por qué no pensaban un poco?

De repente se encontró con que Kaito se encontraba a su altura y empezaba a ser él quien la arrastraba. Sintió un arrebato de indignación y de sorpresa. No recordaba a nadie que hubiera podido vencerla en una carrera.

– ¡A la derecha, a la derecha!

– ¿Por qué a la derecha! – gritó Kaito.

– ¡Porque lo digo yo!

Y le dio un brusco tirón para que la siguiera. Se colaron por unas callejuelas estrechas. La gente se apartaba a su paso, lo que en principio era bueno. Pero también era malo porque dejaba muy claro por dónde habían huido.

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Vio la figura a unos treinta metros, que arrancó a correr hacia ellos tan rápidamente que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

– ¿Cómo nos libramos de ella?

– No sé – siseó Kaito, algo pálido. También miró hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos –. No podremos correr siempre.

– Ni ella tampoco – señaló Meiko, girando a la izquierda.

– ¡Aquí!

Doblaron por una nueva esquina y Kaito tiró de un gran contenedor de basura, rodeado de moscas. Meiko le ayudó con el corazón en la garganta. Hizo un gesto de asco al colarse en el hueco que habían dejado contra la pared, pero no se quejó. Kaito la empujó un poco para que le dejara sitio, tapándose la nariz con una mano.

Meiko cerró los ojos, empezando una cuenta atrás. La chica iba a llegar de un momento a otro y no sabía cuánto podría aguantar la respiración.

Se mordió la lengua cuando escuchó los pasos ligeros, casi imperceptibles, de su perseguidora.

Sólo la había visto de cerca una vez y en esa ocasión estaba acompañada. Sabía que era menor que ella, que tenía el pelo rojizo oscuro, que era pálida y menuda. Y que, aunque parecía frágil, podía tirar abajo una puerta de una patada.

A su lado, Kaito estaba en cuclillas, tan tenso que se le marcaban las venas del cuello y de la frente.

El zumbido de las moscas se le antojó tan fuerte que sólo pudo escucharlas a ellas. Crispó los dedos. Se le estaba acabando el aire, pero no se atrevía a respirar. No sabía por qué, algo le decía que si lo hacía, ella les encontraría. Sin embargo, ya empezaba a notar la opresión del pecho, la quemazón en los pulmones.

Cuando se convenció de que iba a estallar por dentro, Kaito le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Se ha ido.

Meiko se levantó y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire que, a pesar del asqueroso olor, le sentó de maravilla. Inspiró de nuevo, llenándose de oxígeno hasta el límite y luego lo expulsó con alivio. Se le había quedado un desagradable escozor en los pulmones.

– Vámonos, podría volver.

En otra ocasión habría hecho caso omiso de su compañero, porque todavía le temblaban las piernas de la carrera y del susto. Pero el tono de Kaito la convenció de que le convenía obedecer.

– ¿Qué va a pasar con la maleta?

– Dala por perdida. No podemos volver a por ella.

– Ya…

Levantó los ojos al cielo, cortado por los grandes rascacielos. Vio un par de nubes navegando sin destino y sintió que se venía abajo. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación, huyendo como una criminal por las calles de una ciudad que ni conocía?

Kaito ya había empezado a andar a paso vivo. Lo alcanzó con un par de zancadas y le echó una ojeada.

Estaba mejor que los otros días. Pensándolo bien, hacía una semana ni se habría imaginado que la pudiera ganar corriendo. Ni siquiera que pudiera caminar sin su ayuda tan rápido.

Menudo cambio en unos pocos días, pensó.

El flequillo azulado le caía sobre los ojos, también de un color zafiro muy llamativo, rodeado por unas pestañas largas y negras. La superaba en altura por más de diez centímetros. Sabía que, aunque los aparentara, no tenía veinte años. Era delgado, de brazos finos y fuertes, sin una pizca de grasa, con la piel pálida y suave.

En definitiva, un chico muy guapo.

– ¿Y a dónde vamos?

– Ojalá lo supiera… – entonces Kaito se paró en seco.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Todo el dinero estaba en la maleta?

– Bueno… – Meiko se puso pálida y sintió un retortijón –. La verdad es que dejé la mitad porque no quería llevar tanto encima… Y… también mi pasaporte está ahí. Y la tarjeta del banco. Por no hablar de la ropa.

Kaito soltó un suspiro desanimado.

– Antes no necesitábamos ni pasaportes ni nada.

– ¿De cuándo hablas? ¿De hace dos siglos? – Meiko le dio un golpecito en la frente –. Tendrías que haberte acostumbrado ya, don inmortal.

El chico le dedicó una triste sonrisa que la desconcertó. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, él dijo:

– Estoy bien. Lo que nos tiene que preocupar ahora es qué hacemos con la maleta. Nadie nos asegura que esa chica no sepa dónde nos alojábamos.

– Si quieres, puedo ir yo sola.

– Eso sí que no – la cortó con dureza.

– ¿Te tengo que recordar que te tumbé con facilidad?

– Aprovechaste que estaba débil y… No, no voy a seguirte el juego – Meiko chasqueó los dedos, musitando un "mierda" –. Iremos juntos. Y mejor darnos prisa, antes de que vea que nos ha perdido.

– Si no lo ha hecho ya.

El motel estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. El cartel no se encendía hasta la noche, así que a Meiko le pareció apagado y tristón, sobre todo con las paredes grises, sin gracia. Ni siquiera tenía un jardín alrededor. Pero era el único que no te robaba dinero para pasar una noche, así se habían tenido que conformar.

En principio el plan era coger el autobús que salía al día siguiente, pero algo le decía que no podrían volver a la ciudad tan tranquilamente. Y el autobús que los había traído y estaba aparcado a unos metros continuaba hacia el norte, cuando querían ir al oeste.

Ralentizaron el paso a medida que se fueron acercando, vigilando con desconfianza las ventanas.

– ¿Crees que su compañero…?

– No. Todavía no es de noche.

– ¿De verdad es un vampiro? – preguntó Meiko.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa.

– ¿No eras tú la que venía de una familia de chamanes?

– No – Meiko levantó un dedo y lo puso a unos centímetros de la cara de Kaito –. Mi familia no, mi abuela. Y yo no he heredado sus poderes, así que soy una chica de lo más normal, corriente e inocente en este mundo de bichos raros.

– Ajá. Normal… Corriente… E inocente – el chico ni se molestó en ocultar el tono recargado de ironía.

Muy digna, decidió no sentirse ofendida.

– Pues no le vi los colmillos.

– ¿Por qué tendría que haberlos mostrado?

– ¿Por qué me respondes a todo con preguntas?

– ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

– Oye, si te rompo el cuello, como eres inmortal, no tendría que pasarte nada, ¿no?

– Preferiría que me dejaras el cuello como está.

Con toda la conversación, Meiko ni se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado al aparcamiento trasero del motel. Se agacharon detrás de uno de los coches. Kaito se asomó, recorriendo las ventanas del edificio con una expresión furtiva.

– Diría que ellos no están aquí…

– ¿Cogemos ajo? – Kaito la miró con las cejas arqueadas y Meiko se encogió de hombros –. Era por si acaso.

X

Cuando Teto abrió la puerta la luz artificial de las farolas se colaba por las cortinas descorridas. La habitación estaba vacía.

Reprimió un grito de frustración. Lo último que necesitaba era alertar a la gente que dormía en los otros dormitorios. Se dirigió hacia una de las camas. Estaba deshecha, pero al palparla no percibió calor. Se habían marchado hacía unas cuantas horas. Revisó el baño, los cajones y el armario, a sabiendas de que sería en vano. Por el presupuesto de los hoteles en los que se habían ido alojando, no tenían demasiado dinero, lo que conllevaba que tampoco llevaban muchas cosas. Que se hubieran olvidado de algo sería demasiado pedir.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apretándose las manos.

¿Cuántas veces podrían darles esquinazo?

La puerta volvió a abrir, si bien no levantó la cabeza. Ya sabía quién era.

– Te dije que esperaras a que pudiera ir contigo.

Teto mantuvo la boca tercamente cerrada. Se negaba a darle la razón a su hermano. Aunque seguramente si hubieran ido los dos habrían tenido más suerte. Ningún humano podía competir con la velocidad de Ted.

Con la tenue luz que llegaba desde la ventana vio su cabello rojo, atado en una coleta, los ojos castaños y la sonrisa amable. Se había puesto unos pantalones informales y una chaqueta que le quedaba un poco grande.

– ¿Captas su olor?

– No. Los hemos perdido – y se dejó caer a plomo a su lado, haciéndola botar sobre el colchón.

Sabía que intentaba alegrarla, pero no quería animarse. Si la chica castaña no la hubiera visto, podría haberles atrapado fácilmente. Sólo le habrían hecho falta unos pasos más para tenerlos dentro de su radio de acción.

– Por ahora.

Ted examinó la figura de su hermana a contraluz. Se había recogido los amplios rizos en dos coletas, llevaba una falda corta que le dejaba a la vista casi toda la pierna y se había puesto unas deportivas cómodas para correr. Todo en conjunto le daba un aire de colegiala.

Teto notó su mirada y se volvió hacia él, con los ojos entrecerrados fríamente.

– ¿Tienes sed?

–No – y le señaló la muñeca derecha, oculta bajo la manga de la chaqueta –. Lo que pasa es que noto el olor de la sangre. Todavía no se te ha cerrado la herida.

Su hermana mayor se acarició la zona vendada inconscientemente. Ted ya se había acostumbrado a ese gesto mecánico. No es que le doliera mucho, sino que representaba la ruptura de sus vidas, de sus propósitos. Era un recordatorio constante de que las cosas habían cambiado.

– Dímelo cuando la tengas. No quiero que te debilites.

– A la orden, señora.

Se incorporó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Teto puso los ojos en blanco. De pie, apenas sí le sobrepasaba el pecho. Viéndola así de pequeña, de delicada, Ted sintió un arrebato de cariño y ternura por ella. Su aspecto de adolescente, de entre doce y trece años, era una mentira casi grotesca. Aun así, aunque fuera mayor que él, quería protegerla. Y su transformación no había cambiado ese sentimiento.

– Vámonos. Tenemos que encontrarlos – y pasó por su lado como una exhalación, directa a la salida.

X

Meiko se ajustó las correas de la mochila que habían comprado para sustituir la gran e incómoda maleta. Se le estaban clavando en los hombros sin piedad y no encontraba la longitud más apropiada. Por otra parte, había sudado tanto que se le pegaba la camiseta por todas partes y le empezaban a doler los pies. En su pueblo solía hacer excursiones muy largas a las montañas, pero allí siempre había árboles que otorgaban sombras y rocas para sentarse a beber agua. Caminar en paralelo a la autopista, entre las hierbas secas y a pleno rayo del sol era muy distinto. Sobre todo después de cinco horas casi sin parar.

Kaito caminaba a su lado, también con el pelo húmedo de sudor y la camiseta le marcaba el torso. No tenía unos músculos exagerados, sino que estaban en el punto justo para que se notaran pero sin pasarse. Sin poder impedirlo, se le extendió una sonrisa por los labios.

Se turnaban la gorra con visera para protegerse del sol. De repente se le ocurrió que podrían haber comprado crema. Si por la noche acababan con quemaduras sería horroroso. También se le ocurrió que podrían hacer autostop, pero imaginó que Kaito se negaría. Ni siquiera quería que fueran por el borde de la carretera, un camino también caluroso pero al menos sin baches, por miedo a que los descubrieran.

Al menos le gustaba el desgaste físico y no se puso de mal humor. Se dedicó a hacer una lista mental sobre las cosas que comprarían para el siguiente paseíto: crema solar, dos gorras de sol, un abanico, mejor dos, más botellas de agua, y, ante todo, una sombrilla. Ya no le parecía que las mujercitas de las fotos antiguas llevando sombrillas fueran unas cursis. ¡Eran listas! Eso sí, su sombrilla sería simple. Sin dibujitos, sin rositas ni nada por el estilo.

– Oye, ¿vamos a seguir eternamente la carretera?

– Sólo hasta una gasolinera o un bar – respondió Kaito, sin entusiasmo –. Allí decidiremos a dónde ir.

Meiko se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Según el mapa, todavía les quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros…

Cada vez que pensaba en sus antepasados, que hasta hacía un siglo más o menos habían sido nómadas, se preguntaba cómo aguantaban el viaje constante. Sólo imaginarse ir así todos los días… Si al menos no estuviera tan cansada podría charlar con Kaito y hacer más ligera la travesía.

¿Y por qué no?

– Oye.

– Dime.

– ¿Me vas a hablar de una vez de esa tal Miku?

El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos, por lo que tenía que entrecerrarlos. Si no, podría haber visto la expresión que puso.

Cuando le conoció y estuvo con fiebre, despertándose y desmayándose, habló de Miku. Sólo había captado frases sueltas como: "…_que dejar de esforzarte_..." "…_Miku, lo sabes_…" "_…ten cuidado… ¡No… Miku, tú no eres así!_" y mil cosas más que no había entendido. Excepto que Miku era alguien especial para él.

Lo supo desde el primer momento. Carecía del sexto sentido de su abuela, pero había crecido escuchando sus historias. Era alguien especial. Quizás por eso cuidó de él en vez de llevarlo a un hospital. Aparte de porque no tenía carnet de identidad. Al despertarse le preguntaba cosas. Quién era. De dónde venía. ¿Sabía dónde estaba? Sus respuestas eran vagas y siempre, siempre, preguntaba por Miku . Y siempre Meiko tenía que responderle que no sabía de quién hablaba. Entonces Kaito la miraba sin comprender y luego volvía a llamar a la chica.

¿Cuándo averiguó lo que era Kaito? Unos días después de que le bajara la fiebre. Se cortó con un cuchillo intentando pelarse por sí mismo la manzana y el corte se cerró solo. Meiko se había quedado boquiabierta y él había sonreído, como diciendo: ups, me has pillado. Después le confirmó, sin ganas, que no era un humano corriente, pero se negó a especificar. Aun así, con una llamada a su abuela y un par de preguntas más a Kaito, averiguó que era un inmortal.

– ¿Inmortal? – había repetido ella, apretando el teléfono contra la oreja, como si así pudiese acercarse más a su abuela.

– Sí. Por lo que me has dicho, sólo puede ser inmortal – respondió la firme y ajada voz de su mentora –. Ni le hace daño la luz, ni los amuletos de los ángeles. Come y bebe como una persona normal, se cura rápidamente…

– Pero, ¿los inmortales no iban siempre con…?

– ¿Con una bruja? Sí. Que ese no esté con la suya es extraño. Podría haber pasado algo horrible. Cuida de él.

– Abuela, ya podrías preocuparte por mí. ¿Y si me viola?

– Ja, ja, ja, ja – se rió ella, encantada –. He estado observando tu suerte y no parece que te quiera hacer daño. Más bien necesita tus cuidados. Ha sido el destino el que te lo ha llevado, tienes que cuidar de él.

Cuidar de él. Sí, le había cuidado y había acabado huyendo con él. Se merecía preguntar todo lo que quisiera. A decir verdad ya había preguntado muchas cosas y Kaito había respondido o con preguntas o por encima. Pero era la primera vez que se atrevía a nombrar a Miku que, claramente, era su bruja.

– Miku… Ella… – respiró hondo –. Ella es…

Meiko se sintió mal. Quizás había pasado algo más duro de lo que se imaginaba. Los inmortales y las brujas eran inseparables, según las historias de su abuela. Pero, ¿no podían pelearse? Había pensado que acababa de pasar por una especie de ruptura temporal…

– Si lo prefieres, me callo.

Kaito le sonrió.

– Qué raro que me des esta opción.

– Ya ves, soy súper bondadosa.

Continuaron andando un par de minutos antes de que Kaito empezara a hablar.

– Miku es mi compañera. O yo soy su compañero. Como quieras verlo. ¿Cuánto sabes de los inmortales y las brujas?

– Pues… No mucho… Sólo los nombres de algunas y de que no tienen buenos tratos con el resto de criaturas.

Optó por guardarse las relaciones. Algo le decía que a Kaito le dolería que le hablara del tema.

– Eso es verdad. Las brujas no se llevan bien con los demás. Son muy independientes.

– ¿Apartadas de la sociedad? – bromeó.

– No. Cada determinado tiempo se reúne el Aquelarre. Cuando una bruja busca algo, quiere comunicar una noticia o cuando se considera necesario que discutan un tema. Se comportan bajo las leyes y no soportan que nadie se aleje de estas.

– Justicieras.

– Depende de cuáles.

– Y si no les gusta estar con los demás, son justicieras y se llevan mal con el resto del mundo, ¿qué hacen?

Él se rió.

– No van solas. Los inmortales somos sus compañeros, sus guardianes y escudos.

– ¿Cómo unos guardaespaldas?

– Va más allá.

– No… lo entiendo.

– Los inmortales somos elegidos por ellas. La bruja _sabe_ quién es su inmortal. Lo eligen con mucho cuidado porque va a ser tan importante como su propia vida.

Meiko parpadeó. No se esperaba eso. Que hablara bien de su bruja, sí. Con cariño, sí. Con amor, también. Pero, ¿con solemnidad?

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porque las brujas no se pueden matar unas a otras. Si una bruja quiere atacar a otra, usará a un inmortal. Y si el inmortal muere, la bruja también.

En ese momento no pensó que sus palabras pudieran ser tan definitivas como lo parecían. No se imaginó que Kaito acababa de hacerle una oscura predicción.

X

**Nota de la autora**: espero que os haya gustado. Poco a poco se irá volviendo más serio e iré entrando en materia. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capítulo Dos

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

CAPÍTULO DOS

– ¡No, no pienso gastarme ni un maldito y asqueroso céntimo más! – chilló Meiko, apretando el monedero contra su pecho y negando violentamente con la cabeza.

Kaito dejó de insistir. Habían gastado más de la mitad de los ahorros de la chica entre el viaje, el transporte y la comida. No le extrañaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Pero él no tenía nada. Sólo podían depender de su dinero.

Como si le leyera la mente, Meiko sacó los últimos billetes de cincuenta zem y los agitó delante de su nariz.

– ¡Me pasé dos años sin gastarme la paga para poder disfrutar de este año! ¡Y no me queda casi nada!

– Lo siento…

– ¡Ni lo siento ni leches! ¿No eres el mayor? ¡Hazte responsable y busca un trabajo!

– Sabes que no podemos establecernos en un sitio…

Meiko arqueó una ceja, contrariada.

Kaito la examinó. La larga caminata la había llenado de polvo, tenía el pelo castaño desordenado y enredado. La mochila le había dejado una oscura mancha de sudor en la espalda. Los pantalones cortos le habían expuesto las estilizadas piernas a rasguños cuando caminaron lejos de la autopista. Aun así, sus ojos no habían perdido nada de energía y desprendían chispas de indignación.

El autocar desde el pueblo les había costado más de lo que esperaban. El conductor se excusó diciendo que era el precio habitual, que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Y luego tuvieron que comprar algo para cenar y, horas después, para desayunar.

Y lo peor era que estaban dando vueltas. Kaito no tenía ni idea de a dónde deberían ir. Había preferido ocultárselo a Meiko, aunque algo le decía que sospechaba la verdad y que por eso estaba tan ofendida: sus ahorros se estaban gastando a lo tonto.

Pero no podían detenerse. No desde que esa pareja los perseguía. Y estaba convencido de conocer el motivo.

– Ey, baja de las nubes.

Kaito parpadeó. Meiko había esbozado una sonrisa maliciosa y se guardaba la cartera en el bolsillo.

– Ya sé lo que puedes hacer.

– ¿En serio?

– Vende tu cuerpo.

Kaito se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Debía tomárselo como una broma? Sin embargo, parecía que ella iba en serio… Sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no? – se quejó Meiko –. Seguro que has hecho cosas más raras en toda tu vida, ¿no? ¡Piénsalo! Es una nueva experiencia para un inmortal como tú.

– ¿Te importaría dejar de decir a los cuatro vientos que soy un inmortal? – le pidió, masajeándose las sienes y echando a andar por la carretera.

– ¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

– ¿A dónde debería?

– ¡Deja de contestarme con preguntas o monosílabos! – gritó Meiko, exasperada.

– ¿Eso quieres?

– ¿¡Lo ves! Y sí, eso quiero. ¿Te parece bonito? Te gastas todos los ahorros de una chica de dieciséis años pero no quieres usar tu cuerpo para mantenernos a los dos. Muy noble de tu parte. Sí, muy noble.

Meiko siguió despotricando durante unos cuantos minutos y Kaito tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

Contando con el dinero de la chica y que él podía aguantar sin comer durante unos días si era necesario, podrían subsistir una semana más.

Siete días y siendo positivos… No era una buena noticia.

Y pensar que con Miku jamás había pasado por una situación así…

– No – se susurró en voz baja –. Ahora no pienses en ella. Ahora no.

– Oye… ¿vamos a caminar otra vez en medio de la nada? No lo digo por quejarme, para nada, sólo querría saber cuántas horas vamos a deambular, porque el DINERO no me da para comprar NADA. Ni si quiera quiero gastármelo en crema de sol, porque, bueno, a lo mejor no podemos COMER…

Se lo iba a estar recordando todo el día. Seguro. Y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando se les acabara todo. Ni tampoco tenía idea de qué haría él. Al fin y al cabo, Meiko tenía razón. Era el mayor, exageradamente mayor, así que tenía que hacerse cargo de todo.

Vender su cuerpo. Si, ya…

De repente un recuerdo perdido emergió de las profundidades de su mente.

– Meiko, dame el mapa, por favor.

Cuando lo tuvo en la mano buscó la ciudad. Tenía razón. Estaba bastante cerca. Dobló el mapa y se lo devolvió a su compañera.

– ¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos?

– Sí.

– ¿Y lo que vamos a hacer con el dinero?

– Sí.

– Vale. ¿Y me dices qué es?

– Creo que te voy a hacer caso.

– ¿En qué?

– En vender mi cuerpo.

Esta vez fue Meiko la que se quedó boquiabierta.

X

Neo Avalon (N.A.) era la ciudad de las luces, del disfrute y del dinero. Multimillonarios, actores, productores, directores, escritores, abogados… Allí se reunía la élite para disfrutar de los hoteles de cinco estrellas, de los casinos, de las subastas y de todo aquello que fuera caro. El centro estaba lleno de rascacielos que competían unos con otros en altura, de tiendas, de restaurantes, de cines, de almacenes. Las limusinas, los taxis, los coches de primera mano circulaban a todas horas, mezclándose entre el populacho que tenía que limitarse a admirar aquella riqueza desde el suelo, a sabiendas de que a unos cuantos metros por encima de sus cabezas había gente derrochando miles o millones de zem.

Si se dejaban las calles centrales se podían llegar a zonas igual de importantes, sólo que mucho más disimuladas. No había carteles llamativos, o gigantescos rascacielos, porque todo se realizaba con eficacia y en silencio. Allí era donde se reunía la élite del submundo. El mercado negro era el pan de cada día, así como la presencia de la mafia. Y de otros seres ya menos conocidos.

Hacía más de dos décadas desde que Kaito visitó N.A. Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo y, como había imaginado, no reconoció nada y tuvo que pedir indicaciones. Meiko caminaba detrás de él con inseguridad, lanzando miradas de nerviosismo a los lados cada vez que cruzaban un semáforo. Cuando le dijo a dónde iban, le preguntó si le faltaba un tornillo. ¿No les estaban buscando? ¿A quién se le ocurriría ir a una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo?

Precisamente el que fuera tan concurrida atrajo a Kaito. Además, conocía a alguien que esperaba que pudiera prestarle ayuda.

El bar tenía unas grandes ventanas con mesas redondeadas al otro lado del cristal. La barra de madera estaba casi vacía, sólo había una chica limpiando un par de vasos. Pero en un par de horas, en cuanto se hiciera de noche, seguramente se llenaría.

Entraron y la joven alzó los ojos, de color azul verdoso.

Meiko comprobó que no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo verde por encima de los hombros, que quedaban al descubierto. Su piel era pálida, suave. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido con volantes y unos zapatos con poco tacón. Al moverse no hacía ruido, como si fuera más ligera que una pluma.

– ¿Kaito?

– Hola, Gumi.

La camarera sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia él. Meiko pensó que lo iba a abrazar, pero se limitó a ponerle las manos en los hombros y darle un beso en las mejillas.

– ¡Hace años que no te veo!

– Sí, ha pasado bastante – sonrió Kaito.

– ¿Qué tal estás? Como de repente dejasteis de enviar mensajes… – entonces la tal Gumi reparó en que no había llegado solo. Sorprendida, contempló a Meiko unos instantes antes de acercarse y tenderle una mano –. Soy Gumi. Encantada.

– Meiko.

– ¿Queréis beber algo? Invita la casa.

– ¿No te regañará tu jefe? – le preguntó Meiko.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

– El bar es mío.

– ¿Tuyo? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Gumi compartió una mirada con Kaito, antes de entrecerrar los ojos con picardía.

– Adivina.

– Ah… – Meiko cayó en la cuenta –. Vale, ¿_qué_ eres tú?

Gumi rió de nuevo y les preguntó si querían algo. Kaito le pidió los cócteles especiales que hacía.

– Sin alcohol – añadió.

La chica trajo unas cuantas botellas y empezó a mezclar su contenido sin mirar ni una vez qué estaba echando, agitando unas veces y otras removiendo. Al final les sirvió en un vaso un jugo de un curioso color azulado. Meiko miró con desconfianza el resultado de la mezcla, pero dio unos sorbitos.

– ¡Qué rico!

– Me alegra que te guste.

Meiko se lamió los labios y pegó varios tragos mientras los otros dos empezaban a hablar sobre los años que llevaban sin verse. La voz de ella era alegre y cantarina. Se apoyó en una mano y se dejó llevar por el agradable sonido, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

Los párpados empezaron a pesarle. Se frotó la cara y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. No pasaban de las siete. ¿Cómo podía tener sueño? Tampoco estaba tan cansada… Sin embargo, su cuerpo no obedeció a su mente, que insistía tenazmente en permanecer despierta. Unos minutos después se durmió sobre la barra.

– Tienes una amiga muy resistente – comentó Gumi, sonriendo.

– Normalmente tu poción habría tardado menos – asintió él.

– Vamos a llevarla a la cama – le ofreció –. Mi apartamento está arriba.

Kaito le rodeó la espalda y pasó el otro brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Meiko. Cuando la levantó, la cabeza de la muchacha se inclinó sobre él. A pesar del camino, del sudor y del polvo, su cabello mantenía el olor a colonia que se había echado por la mañana.

Gumi abrió una puerta trasera y subieron por unas escaleras estrechas hasta el apartamento. Era pequeño y a la luz del día debía ser muy luminoso. Dejaron a la chica sobre la cama de matrimonio de Gumi, que le quitó las botas y echó a Kaito para poder desvestirla y ponerle un pijama.

– Es muy jovencita – comentó al salir e indicarle que volvieran al bar.

– Sí.

– ¿Cuántos?

– Dieciséis.

– Es una niña…

– Ya.

Gumi lo miró de reojo.

– Creo que hoy no abriré. Mis clientes tendrán que aguantarse – y le guiñó un ojo.

– Perdón por las molestias.

– No seas tonto. No es molestia. Os debo a ti y a Miku la vida. Además, eres mi amigo, ¿no?

Después de echar llave al local, fueron a la cocina. Gumi les había dado la noche libre al resto de camareros y estaban solos. Kaito se sentó en una silla, mientras que ella saltó sobre la encimera con una taza de café en la mano que olía de maravilla.

– Bueno, creo que es el momento de hablar con claridad – decidió, pasándole otra a él –. ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

– Dímelo tú.

– Casi no sé nada. Si no fuera porque estaba preocupada por vosotros, no habría conseguido enterarme.

– Así que el Aquelarre lo ha escondido.

– Y muy bien. No han soltado prenda.

– ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado?

Gumi bebió parte del café, con la mirada perdida.

– En la red sólo he averiguado que una bruja causó varios estragos. No había descripciones. Sólo la noticia de que había muerto mucha gente. Pero el patrón de ataque venía repitiéndose desde antes de que vosotros desaparecierais…

– La de antes era Noel.

– ¿Qué?

– Noel. Una bruja.

– Ah… Entonces… ¿Miku no…?

– Sí. Miku también hizo... – Kaito respiró hondo –. También perdió el control.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó? – exclamó Gumi, sobrecogida –. No conozco a Noel, pero sé que Miku jamás mataría de esa manera.

– En su estado normal no lo habría hecho…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Kaito se hundió en la silla. Estaba agotado, le dolía todo y pensar en todos aquellos años de silencio y oscuridad le revolvía por dentro.

– Primero me gustaría ponerme al día, Gumi. He estado cinco años incomunicado.

Su amiga frunció el ceño, sin comprender, aunque se dio cuenta de que Kaito no tenía intención de explicárselo todavía.

– Al menos dime qué tiene que ver Meiko con todo esto.

– Ella me salvó. Me cuidó cuando no tenía a nadie y, a cambio, la he metido en todo esto – dijo con amargura.

– Ya veo… – suspiró –. Entonces, ¿es verdad que Miku se ha ido?

Kaito no contestó.

– ¿Y vuestro vínculo? ¿No puedes seguirlo para encontrarla?

– El vínculo ya no está.

– ¿¡Qué! – casi se le cayó la taza.

– Cuidado – le advirtió él –. No te pongas así. Simplemente no lo siento. Creo que Miku lo ha sellado de alguna manera para que no pueda ir a buscarla.

– Vaya. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba – musitó Gumi, mordiéndose el labio inferior –. Lo siento mucho…

– Gracias – Kaito le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Estaba pasándolo mucho peor de lo que dejaba ver, comprendió Gumi. Un inmortal que careciera de su vínculo… ¿Se había dado antes? Sería como estar vacío, como si le faltara una parte importantísima de su cuerpo, como si no pudiera respirar…

Con un arrebato de decisión, Gumi se terminó su café de un trago y saltó al suelo.

– De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

– Sabes que eres genial, ¿verdad?

Se rió, agradecida.

– Dime lo que necesitas o no podré hacer mi trabajo.

– Me gustaría que le siguieras la pista a Miku. El lugar donde apareció por última vez.

Gumi se pasó un dedo por los labios, pensativa.

– Eso está hecho.

– Y también – Kaito se levantó, de repente muy serio –. No están persiguiendo.

– ¿Quiénes?

– No sé sus nombres. Pero estoy convencido de que la chica es una contratista. Y el chico que va con ella es un vampiro.

– ¿Una contratista y un vampiro? – no pudo evitar que se notara su incredulidad –. Eso es muy raro…

– Ya lo sé. Aunque que sea tan inusual debería facilitarte el trabajo.

– Exacto.

– Ah, también me gustaría que fueras al mercado negro. Necesito que compres dos pistolas pequeñas. Con balas de plata, además de las normales.

Gumi asintió lentamente.

– Y… ¿Tienes un frasco?

– ¿Eh? Sí, ¿para qué?

– Tú dámelo.

Mientras ella hurgaba entre los armarios, Kaito cogió un cuchillo de la encimera. Gumi arqueó una ceja al verlo, pero le entregó el frasco sin rechistar.

Él se pasó la hoja por la muñeca izquierda y la piel se abrió suavemente en una línea roja. Dobló el brazo y se puso la boca del frasco debajo. Las gotas de sangre fluyeron con rapidez, algunas cayendo al suelo, llenando el recipiente.

– Ya está – se lo entregó –. Quiero que la vendas. No sé si habrá cambiado, pero la sangre de inmortal siempre ha tenido un buen precio, ¿no?

– Kaito… – lo cogió casi con temor –. ¿Sabes cuánto puede valer?

– Lo suficiente para pagarnos los gastos del viaje. Y la mitad de lo que saques te lo quedarás tú.

– No sé qué decir… – tragó saliva –. Excepto que os podéis quedar conmigo todo el tiempo que necesitéis y que os haré comidas para chuparse los dedos.

Kaito sonrió.

– Eso suena bien.

X

Cuando Meiko abrió los ojos vio una mata verdosa. Se preguntó si se había quedado dormida en el jardín de su abuela. Desde luego, olía bien y a flores. Dentro de unos minutos vendrían a despertarla, regañándola por holgazana.

Se estiró. Entonces notó la almohada. ¿En el jardín de su abuela tenían almohadas? Estaba segura de que no… Y tampoco sábanas o colchones… Su cerebro empezó a trabajar con rapidez, casi pudo notar cómo echaba humo. La mata verde se movió y fue sustituida por unos párpados cerrados, con unas pestañas larguísimas. Meiko soltó una exclamación y se levantó de golpe.

Estaba en una habitación bonita, con pequeños muebles de madera, una estantería con peluches antiguos, una ventana con una cortina corrida de color verde y estampados de flores.

Y a su lado dormía una chica.

Meiko sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuándo había llegado a esa cama? Lo último que recordaba era el bar y… ¡Ah, era verdad! Se había quedado dormida.

Gumi se removió un poco antes de despegar un párpado, que clavó en ella. Entonces la joven le sonrió.

– Buenos días.

– B-buenos días…

– ¿Has dormido bien? – no supo muy bien por qué, le pareció que había un tono malicioso en esa pregunta.

– Como un tronco…

Gumi rió y se destapó. Meiko se alejó un poco y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un pijama.

– Es mío – le informó la chica –. Si quieres ve a darte una ducha.

– ¿Y Kaito?

– Pues ayer lo dejé durmiendo en el sofá…

Se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento había creído que se había ido sin ella. Más tranquila, salió al pequeño pasillo. El baño estaba a la derecha y era pequeño, con una ducha moderna, sin bañera, y una ventana que daba a un patio interior lleno de plantas. Fue de puntillas hasta el salón. Había unas cuantas estanterías con libros, una televisión mediana, dos macetas con exuberantes flores y, tumbado en el sofá, estaba Kaito.

– Dejémosle dormir un rato más – le susurró Gumi. Meiko reprimió un grito de asombro: ¿cuándo se le había acercado tanto? –. Estaba molido.

– V-vale. Voy… a ducharme.

Al terminar, Gumi le pasó un vestido blanco. Meiko tenía más pecho que ella y le quedaba algo justo, pero le gustaba cómo le sentaba. Le rozaba las piernas con suavidad y era tan ligero…

Olía a café, tostadas y a… ¡tortitas! La boca se le hizo agua. Desde que empezó a huir con Kaito no habían podido comer más que bocadillos, hamburguesas y comida basura. Casi se dejó arrastrar por el delicioso aroma hasta la pequeña cocina. Gumi se limpió las manos en el delantal.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– Mucha – sonrió Meiko al ver la pila de tortitas y las humeantes tostadas.

– Tengo mermelada de fresa, de melocotón y de albaricoque. También hay mantequilla y aceite. Y chocolate y nata. Ah, saca de la nevera el zumo de naranja, que hay que cuidarse.

Si Gumi le hubiera pedido que sacara una bomba de la nevera, lo habría hecho. Sólo podía pensar en el desayuno y en lo apetitoso que parecía.

Ayudó a colocar los platos. Kaito se despertó con el ajetreo y, despeinado y ojeroso, se sentó a desayunar. Meiko devoró literalmente lo que le pusieron en el plato como si no hubiera comido en días.

– ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

– No sé. No creo que debamos salir… – Kaito miró de reojo a su amiga.

– Yo voy a estar fuera hasta la noche. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas. Por cierto, "eso" que pusiste en venta ya está muy demandado en la red.

– ¿Lo has subastado por Internet? – se sorprendió él.

– Es la mejor manera de hacer dinero.

– ¿Qué has vendido? – suspicaz, Meiko apartó el vaso de zumo de su boca.

Kaito sonrió burlonamente.

– Te he hecho caso.

– ¡No me digas eso!

– Conseguiremos mucho dinero, ¿no?

Gumi, que no comprendía por qué Meiko se ponía así, ni la risa de regocijo de Kaito, asintió con la cabeza.

Meiko se puso roja y se tapó la cara con las manos.

– Estaba enfadada y quería molestarte, sólo era una tontería. Y tú lo sabías. ¿¡Por qué has hecho una tontería tan gorda como esta!

– Jajaja. Será la edad – Kaito se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja –. ¿De qué precio estamos hablando?

Gumi trajo un portátil y lo encendió. Unos minutos después carraspeó, impresionada.

– Pues… la última oferta es de cuatrocientos mil…

– ¿¡Qué! – Meiko se incorporó de un salto –. Venga, vale, está bueno, pero no puede ser para tanto…

– Bien, definitivamente me he perdido… ¿Qué tiene que ver que Kaito sea guapo con su sangre?

– ¿Sangre? – repitió Meiko.

Kaito sonrió de nuevo mientras se terminaba el café. Meiko se quedó en blanco unos segundos, procesando la situación. Entonces se volvió, furiosa, hacia él.

– ¡Eres un imbécil!

– Pero si te he dicho la verdad: he vendido mi cuerpo…

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Has vendido tu sangre!

– Y la sangre es parte de mi cuerpo.

– ¡Pero no tu cuerpo! – Meiko estaba tan inclinada sobre la mesa que parecía que fuera a saltar sobre él.

– Bueno, ya vale. Ha sido una broma – la calmó Gumi –. Ah, otro ha pujado por 450.000…

– ¿Y cómo puede valer tanto tu sangre? – preguntó, retirándose hacia su asiento, todavía muy mosqueada.

– Las brujas y los inmortales casi no se mezclan con la sociedad y son, por decirlo así, intocables. Hay cientos de miles de personas que se mueren por investigar con su sangre o, en general, con ellos – le explicó Gumi –. Algunos dicen que si bebes la sangre de inmortal te volverás mucho más longevo, que tus heridas sanarán antes, que no enfermarás… Y, en general, por ser tan poco común vale muchísimo. No me extrañaría que antes de esta noche lleguen al millón. Pero no quiero dejarles emocionarse. Esperaré hasta las nueve y cerraré la subasta.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Un millón! ¿Quién perdería la oportunidad de ser millonario?

– Alguien que quiera mantener el anonimato – se rió Gumi –. Tengo completamente oculta mi identidad y sólo unos pocos hacker podrían rastrear mi dirección. Nadie, ni siquiera el comprador, sabrá quién puso en venta la sangre. Pero si dejo abierta la subasta demasiado tiempo, podrían rastrearme para robarme la sangre y no tener que pagar. Por cosas más tontas se han perdido varias vidas…

Meiko tragó saliva. ¿Estaría exagerando? No parecía muy inquieta por lo que acababa de decir…

– ¿Y cómo pueden pagar tanto por algo que podría ser falso? Si la sangre es tan valiosa, habrá miles de falsificaciones…

– La sangre de inmortal se caracteriza por no corromperse. Cualquiera puede comprobarlo si se le deja la muestra.

– ¿Y cómo lo comprobarán?

– Les permitiré hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Quieres que te diga de verdad todo lo que hay que hacer en el mercado negro? – Gumi negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír –. Alguien llevará por mí la muestra y el cliente traerá a expertos. Si intentan robar la sangre, habrá gente que protegerá a mi enviado. Por eso es tan importante proteger mi "base" – e hizo un gesto con el brazo que abarcó su casa –. Aquí no habría nadie para protegerme. Bueno, si lo simplificamos, así funcionan las cosas. Secretismo, enredos y peligro.

– Uau…

– Cuando tenga el dinero podríais ir de compras. Y no creo que tarde mucho en encontrar la información que querías.

– Gracias.

– Nada, tonto. Además, la mitad del dinero de la subasta es un pago más que bueno.

– Sólo una pregunta más – dijo Meiko, levantando un dedo igual que en clase.

– Dime.

– ¿No es peligroso si nos están persiguiendo? Quiero decir, no parece que todos los días un inmortal venda tu sangre…

– Bueno, nadie espera que la den de buen grado… Y las venganzas de las brujas son horrorosas… Así que estos negocios se mantienen en el más absoluto secreto. He tardado más de cuatro horas en encontrar una red segura y con compradores discretos – dicho esto, le pidió que se terminara el desayuno para poder lavar los platos.

Gumi no trabajaba siempre desde su portátil. Los pedidos que solían caerle eran demasiado oscuros para que se arriesgara a usarlo, por muy moderno y protegido que estuviese. No, la mejor forma era el sótano de su colaborador, que se beneficiaba de sus trabajos y había comprado todo lo necesario para que investigara sin problemas.

Bajó por las escaleras y saludó a los dos camareros que trabajaban por la mañana. Al salir a la calle sintió un pequeño retortijón de culpabilidad. Había dicho que estaría fuera hasta la noche para darle a entender a Kaito que buscaría todo lo que le había pedido. Y, la verdad, lo de sus perseguidores le había llamado la atención. Pero no podía tardar más de dos horas en recopilar la información necesaria. Y conseguir pistolas era muy sencillo. No le llevaría en absoluto todo el día.

Sin embargo, debía fingir que tardaba en dar con los datos de Miku.

Porque ya los tenía.

Unos quince minutos más tarde se detuvo delante de un café de amplias ventanas, casi vacío porque a esas horas la gente ya estaba trabajando. Antes de entrar reconoció la larga cabellera rubia. La chica llevaba el abundante pelo recogido en una coleta alta, a la izquierda de la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado y pidió un zumo de melocotón.

– ¿Qué tal?

Neru levantó los ojos ambarinos del café solo y sonrió pesadamente.

– Cansada. ¿Y tú?

– A punto de ganar bastante dinero.

– Espero que no sea un trabajo muy peligroso.

– Más que nada es complicado moralmente.

Metió la mano en el bolso y dudó. Neru esperó sin meterle prisa: contaba con ella. Daba por sentado que si cuando la citó fue porque tenía lo que necesitaba. Además, había pagado un precio bastante bueno. Si Gumi decía que podía hacerlo y aceptaba el dinero, se comprometí a entregarle al cliente lo que le hubiera pedido. Era su ley.

Suspiró.

_Lo siento, Kaito. Ella también es mi amiga. Y hay cosas que tiene que resolver._

Extrajo el pen-drive y se lo tendió.

– Aquí tienes todo lo que he podido recopilar de las últimas apariciones de Miku. No me he esforzado mucho en investigar al Aquelarre porque, bueno – se rió –, tú conseguirías más cosas que yo, seguro.

– Gracias – a Neru le tembló la voz cuando se guardó la valiosa información en el bolsillo de la chaqueta –. No sabes lo importante que es para mí.

– Sí, lo sé – la camarera le dio el zumo y empezó a beberlo en silencio –. No eres la única que busca a Miku.

– No.

– Ni la única que busca _eso_.

– Ya.

– ¿Dónde has dejado a Rin y Len?

– Ah, están con una vieja amiga – Neru se pasó una mano por los ojos –. Creo que voy a pedir otro café…

– ¿No prefieres que te haga una pócima? Seguro que es más útil.

– No quiero entretenerte – se negó ella. Se inclinó hacia Gumi y le dio un beso en la mejilla –. Gracias por todo. Ahora podré ir más rápido – sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la taza y se pusieron tan blancos que Gumi temió que fuera a romperla –. Y estaré un paso más cerca de conseguirlo.

– ¿No hay ninguna otra manera de ayudarles sin _eso_? Quiero decir, ¿estás segura de que es tu única opción?

Neru tardó en responder.

– Puede que no sea la única. Pero no _lo_ quiero sólo por ayudar a mis hermanos. También quiero resolver una cuenta pendiente.

Gumi contuvo un suspiro de resignación. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella para impedirle nada? Sólo una informadora. Investigaba, recibía su dinero y mantenía la boca cerrada. Nada más. Así tenía que ser.

Se terminó el zumo y dejó el dinero sobre la barra.

– Ten cuidado y llámame aunque sólo sea para pedirme ayuda.

Neru se rió.

– Sí. Me acordaré de llamarte.

– Más te vale.

Se marchó del café satisfecha y a la vez sintiéndose culpable. No le cabía duda que Neru acabaría averiguando sobre Kaito, o que se encontrarían tarde o temprano. Le iba a dar la misma información a él, así que…

¿Merecía Neru encontrar a Miku? ¿Tanto como Kaito, que era su inmortal, la persona más cercana que Miku tendría jamás?

Desde su punto de vista, sí.

– Por esto no me gusta meterme en problemas turbios de mis conocidos – gimió en voz alta –. Siempre es una mierda.

Se detuvo en un paso de cebra y aguantó la respiración cuando los coches empezaron a zumbar a través de este, despidiendo peste a gasolina y suciedad. Dentro de unos años se retiraría al campo. No, a la montaña. A una alejada, con aire puro y bosques por los que correr y pasar el tiempo.

Pero antes le quedaba al menos un trabajo.

Se frotó las manos, dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre la contratista y el vampiro.

X

¡Gracias a Lenalee Rose y a Ukyo-san por los comentarios! Espero que la historia guste a los lectores.


	3. Capítulo Tres

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Muchas gracias a Ade Mozart, Rankoxchan, Lenalee Rose, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy por los comentarios y, sobre todo, a SilverWolf por las palabras de aliento.

Nota de la autora: perdón por ir tan lenta con las actualizaciones, pero intento avanzar la historia por mi cuenta y tener una visión más amplia de todo lo que va sucediendo antes de subir el siguiente capítulo. Aun así, espero que os siga gustando. ¡Disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO TRES

Cuando Gumi regresó al apartamento eran las once de la noche. Meiko y Kaito terminaban una partida de póker. La chica fulminaba al inmortal con la mirada y algo le dijo que no estaba acostumbrada a que la vencieran a ese juego.

– Qué buen ambiente hay – bromeó, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa y abriendo el portátil que había dejado ahí por la mañana.

– Fantástico, ¿verdad? – refunfuñó Meiko, casi tirando las cartas.

– No sabes poner una cara neutral – Kaito se encogió de hombros –. Ese es tu problema.

– Vaya, gracias por decírmelo ahora.

– Por si os interesa saberlo – interrumpió Gumi –. La subasta llegó a 800.000 zem.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

– A las nueve la detuve. Ya he hecho la transacción y os he creado una cuenta en varios bancos, para que no tengáis que llevar el dinero encima.

– 400.000… – Meiko tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Kaito –. Me dejarás comprarme algún capricho, ¿no?

– Te devolveré todo lo que hemos gastado.

– Podrías darle una paga – se rió Gumi.

– Por mí no te cortes, todavía soy una adolescente, cuando me fui de casa me daban la paga, a mí de verdad que no me importa recibir una…

Kaito lo consideró, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Mientras tanto, Gumi sacó un fajo de folios.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– El informe sobre los que os perseguían, aunque os lo puedo resumir sin que lo leáis. También está lo que he conseguido averiguar de Miku.

Los ojos de Meiko se clavaron en los folios. No sabía qué le atraía más, si saber quiénes eran los dos chicos pelirrojos o más cosas de Miku pero, de una manera u otra, se moría por leer todo.

– Resúmelo primero, por favor – pidió Kaito.

– De acuerdo. A ver, me metí en la web de contratistas.

– ¿Web de contratistas? – preguntó Meiko.

– Es como con la sangre de Kaito. Hay redes y redes secretas para negocios sucios. Normalmente para entrar en la de los contratistas tienes que ser cliente, pero para serlo primero te tiene que haber presentado un socio y, ante todo – frotó los dedos –, hay que tener mucho dinero. Porque los contratistas no son baratos.

– ¿Con contratista te refieres a que hace un contrato con el cliente?

– Eh… no.

– Los contratistas son seres que hacen un contrato pagando un alto precio a cambio de poderes – le explicó Kaito.

– ¿Un pacto con el demonio?

– Puede ser con un demonio – confirmó –, o con una bruja.

– ¿Como eso de las películas? ¿Lo de una chica que da su alma a cambio de que el chico del que está enamorado la quiera?

– Ese es otro tipo de trato, no te convierte en "contratista" – corrigió él.

– ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

– Lo que tú dices es dar tu alma o un bien muy preciado a cambio de una acción. Los contratistas adquieren poderes y pagan un precio. Pero no necesitan recurrir una y otra vez a la bruja o al demonio para pedirles favores. Su poder les pertenece. Y la gran mayoría lo usan para asesinar.

– Ah.

– O secuestrar, o extorsionar, o investigar… – añadió Gumi –. Todo depende de lo que se les pida. Por eso se puede visitar la web y elegir el que más te convenga, hablando primero con su representante. Es muy raro verlos directamente.

– Pues vaya… – Meiko se cruzó de brazos, para ocultar que se le había puesto la carne de gallina –. ¿Eso significa que quien nos persigue es un pez gordo?

– Exacto. Podría ir a por ti específicamente – dijo Gumi, señalando a Kaito –, porque estás sin tu bruja. Pero no veo cómo lo iba a saber alguien que no fuera del Aquelarre.

– Lo imaginaba.

– ¿El qué? Me he perdido – se quejó Meiko, incómoda de no poder seguir el hilo de la conversación durante más de un minuto seguido. ¡Ya le valía a su abuela! ¡Podría haberle explicado más cosas aparte de lo básico!

– Verás… Las brujas son muy reservadas – Gumi podría haber estado irritada por las interrupciones, pero no dio muestras de ello –. Las pocas veces que contactan con la sociedad es para negociar, hacer daño o cumplir un trato. Claro que hay excepciones – le sonrió a Kaito, que también elevó las comisuras de los labios –. Si algo pasa entre ellas… Es muy, muy raro que se sepa entre nosotros. De verdad que es muy raro.

– Por eso… tendría que ser una bruja la que está buscando a Kaito, ¿no? Son las únicas que están al tanto de lo que pasa entre ellas.

– Exacto.

– ¿Y por qué te están persiguiendo? – se volvió hacia él.

Gumi se mordió el labio inferior.

– Podría ser cualquier cosa – susurró Kaito –. Una venganza, buscar información… Cualquier cosa – repitió, hundiéndose en el asiento.

– Ya, seguro – Meiko entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo una incipiente rabia. ¿Por qué no le querían explicar la situación? ¿Tan grave o traumatizante era que no podía enterarse?

– Como iba diciendo – carraspeó Gumi –. Conseguí colarme e investigué. Y más o menos por la descripción que me habéis hecho, creo que son los hermanos Kasane – revisó entre las hojas y sacó las fotos de ambos.

– Sí, al menos ella sí que es – Meiko contempló el frío gesto, innatural en el rostro infantil.

– Trabajan en pareja. La hermana empezó mucho más pronto que el chico, casi diez años antes.

Meiko parpadeó, pasando la mirada de la foto de ella a la de él, confusa.

– Para un segundo. ¿Cuántos años tiene esta chica? ¿Doce, trece? ¿Lleva trabajando desde los tres?

– Jaja. No. Según su ficha, tiene 31 años.

– ¿¡Qué!

– Kasane Teto. 31 años. Especializada en homicidios. Ha cumplido 80 misiones con éxito – eso significaba que se habían saltado las misiones imperfectas… – entre ellas 30 de homicidio particular, 9 de recuperación de objetos valiosos, 12 de extorsión, 15 de secuestro y 8 de homicidio masivo – leyó Gumi –. Este es el resumen general de la ficha.

– ¿Cuáles son sus poderes? – preguntó Kaito con tensión.

– No se especifica. Eso sólo te lo puede decir su representante. El sistema de contratistas es muy caro. Para hacerte socio debes pagar una millonada. Así se aseguran de que, si te vas de la lengua sobre alguno de los contratistas, al menos te habrán quitado un buen pellizco.

– Y tan bueno – musitó Meiko.

– Luego debes escoger a tu contratista. Hablar con el jefe de sección si pertenece a un grupo o con su representante si trabajan menos de tres juntos. Para saber su poder tienes que pagar 15.000 zem y luego decides si quieres que sea ese contratista el que haga o no la misión. Después se discute el precio de esta.

– Uau… Deben estar forrados – silbó ella.

– Lo están – Gumi se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja –. Pero el 90% de las misiones se cumplen con éxito y si no se da el caso, la organización devuelve parte del dinero. Ted, el chico, empezó hace tres años, con trece, y ha cumplido quince misiones. Dos en solitario y las demás con su hermana. Y aquí viene lo interesante. Hace un año el trabajo les llevó a enfrentarse a un grupo de vampiros y las cosas se torcieron. En el informe no se explica muy bien, pero fue mordido, sobrevivió a la transformación y ahora sigue con el negocio.

– ¿Mantiene sus poderes?

– Sí.

– Vaya – musitó Kaito –. Eso significa que cuenta con las habilidades de los vampiros y con las de los contratistas…

Meiko lo miró con un nudo en el estómago. No hacía falta estar metido en el mundo de lo sobrenatural para darse cuenta de que eso les ponía contra las cuerdas. La verdad era que había estado tan contenta de haber dormido bien y de comer cosas ricas que ni había pensado en lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces. Obviamente no se iban a quedar para siempre con Gumi. No si tenían a dos asesinos, se estremeció, tras su pista.

– ¿Has conseguido averiguar quién es el cliente de los Kasane? – Kaito emergió de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose hacia Gumi, quien tecleaba distraídamente en el portátil.

– ¿Eh? Ah, no. Lo siento.

– No pasa nada. Supongo que lo sabremos tarde o temprano – dicho esto, alargó la mano para coger el informe sobre Miku.

Se le escapó una sonrisa que desconcertó a Meiko.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Parece que alguien consiguió hacerse con un retrato de Miku – y le pasó la hoja.

Había una foto impresa, pero no de una persona, si no de un cuadro. En él aparecía una chica joven, más o menos de su edad, de aspecto delicado y elegante. Se recogía el pelo verdoso en un moño alto, entorno al cuello llevaba una gargantilla de perlas y el vestido era de corpiño, con detallitos por todas partes. Tenía los ojos de un tono similar a su pelo, y los fijaba en ella, como si la estuviera mirado directamente, con una sonrisa amable.

¿Esa era la bruja de Kaito? No supo qué pensar. Ni siquiera había intentado imaginar un aspecto para ella. Habían hablado tan, tan poco sobre Miku que su "existencia" apenas se había adentrado en la mente de Meiko.

Era hermosa. Sin contar con que el cuadro venía de una época pasada, la pose de la bruja tenía algo que ni las mejores actrices conseguían en las películas. Un aire de dignidad y suavidad, de elegancia y distancia.

– …tiempo.

– ¿Qué?

– Te estaba diciendo – repitió Kaito –, que ese cuadro se hizo hace muchísimo tiempo. Ni me acordaba de él.

– ¿Con muchísimo te refieres a mil años?

Los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas.

– Ese tipo de vestido se llevaba en el siglo XVII – Gumi movió un dedo delante de sus ojos –. ¿No lo has dado en clase?

– Buenooooooo – rehuyó su mirada –. La verdad es que la historia nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

– Hablando de asignaturas ¿no deberías estar yendo a clase?

– Estoy de año sabático – dijo, hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

– Yo diría que es un poco pronto para darte un año sabático – dijo Gumi, arqueando las cejas.

– Fue cosa de mi abuela – canturreó con alegría, recordando el momento –. Convenció a mi madre de que, ya que los estudios no eran lo mío, me dejara comprobar la dureza del mundo. Así maduraría y volvería corriendo, rogándoles que me dejaran entrar al instituto de nuevo.

– Un método curioso… – se rió Gumi –. ¿Y funciona?

– Ehm… sigo sin ganas de volver a clase.

Meiko no se percató de que Kaito había bajado la mirada, ocultando una amargada expresión de culpabilidad.

X

Cuando el móvil de Ted empezó a sonar, confundiéndose con el sonido de la ducha, el joven soltó un quejido y se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos. Sus párpados insistían en quedarse unidos, sentía que se los hubieran pegado con pegamento. Ya se había hecho de noche y el sopor que lo invadía durante el día hacía horas que se había esfumado. Lo que no quitaba que tuviera ganas de seguir durmiendo. Apenas oía el estridente sonido del móvil, que parecía que cada vez se fuera alejando más y que la cama, por el contrario, se acercarse…

– ¿Lo coges o no?

Teto había salido del baño, envuelta en una toalla y sus rizos, normalmente bien definidos, le caían sobre los hombros, chorreando agua.

– Ya voy, ya voy…

Ted palpó con torpeza por la mesa de luz hasta que cogió el móvil.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Cómo va la misión?

La voz cruzó como un rayo su cerebro y él se quedó unos instantes en vilo. Sabía que tenía que reconocerla, pero no le venía nada a la cabeza.

– ¿Hola? – preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea, algo irritada.

Pegó un respingo y el nombre se le apareció de repente en la mente, brillando con letras fosforescentes.

– Los perdimos ayer – tartamudeó. Se detuvo y respiró hondo, un reflejo de cuando era humano –. Pero estamos sobre la pista.

Ella aguardó unos segundos que se le hicieron interminables.

– Bien. Espero que pronto haya resultados.

Y colgó.

– ¿Quién era? – Teto se metió en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta.

– Ella.

– ¿La bruja? – su hermana lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa.

– Yo también me he quedado de piedra – Ted luchó contra la tentación de tumbarse y empezó a vestirse lentamente –. ¿Una bruja usando el móvil?

– Será una forma de demostrar que sabe dónde estamos. Que puede encontrarnos con chasquear los dedos.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no busca al inmortal por su cuenta?

Se alegró de que su representante no estuviera ahí, porque lo habría fulminado con la mirada. Le habría dicho que no todos los días se encontraba a un cliente que se ofreciera a pagar un precio tan bueno y habría tenido razón. Le habría dicho que eran muy pocas las brujas que se dignaban a contratar los servicios de la organización, y también habría tenido razón.

La lógica de los contratistas durante sus trabajos consistía en ser diligentes, rápidos y no preguntar. Sobre todo, no preguntar. Pero no había podido evitar darle vueltas al motivo de que alguien como ella no "chasqueara los dedos" para encontrar a quien buscaba.

– Será porque tiene una protección mágica – se oyó el sonido de una cremallera y Teto volvió a aparecer, esta vez en sujetador y con falda –. Lo malo de que haya muchas brujas es que pueden esconderse unas de otras.

– Pues qué útil – ironizó, restregándose los ojos, esta vez hasta hacerse daño –. La pena es que no estamos sobre la pista.

Teto se escurrió el pelo en silencio y cogió el cepillo.

– Ella nos dijo que no colgáramos su foto en Internet bajo ningún concepto, no quiere que nadie más se entere de que las brujas buscan a un inmortal.

– Sigo preguntándome por qué tanto misterio.

– Querrá tener el camino libre de curiosos. Y los contratistas sólo hacemos lo que entra dentro de la misión.

Ted había notado que esa frase escondía una advertencia y contuvo una sonrisa. Su hermana ya se había dado cuenta de que le estaba picando la curiosidad por el asunto del inmortal.

– Bueno, no tenemos que colgar la foto, pero sí podríamos preguntar por ahí.

– Eso pensaba hacer – Teto siguió peinándose –. Si quieres, puedes empezar.

Ted fue a la lista de contactos. Sólo la mantenían con clientes que les habían requerido más de una vez, con su representante y algún que otro contratista o informador en el que confiaban. Además del servicio favorito de comida a domicilio de Ted.

Tengo que borrarlo, se dijo al verlo. Algo se removió en su interior. Llevaba más de un año sin probar la comida que adoraba y se echaba en cara que debería haberse acostumbrado.

Pero no podía borrarlo.

Fue bajando de nombre en nombre hasta que llegó al de "Leon". Se lo pensó un segundo y le dio al botón de llamada.

Contó cinco timbres antes de que descolgaran.

– ¿Dígame?

– ¿Leon? Soy Kasane.

– Ah… – Leon lo reconoció y se lo imaginó sonriendo –. Cuánto tiempo. ¿Necesitas algo?

– Sí. Estamos buscando a un inmortal y nos gustaría que nos echaras una mano.

– Un inmortal… ¿Eso no es peligroso?

– No va con su bruja.

Teto se acercó y él puso el manos libres

– ¿Recibiré algo a cambio?

– Dos mil – ofreció Teto.

– Vamos, que voy a tener que usar mis redes de espías y las cámaras de seguridad… – la incitó Leon, riéndose alegremente.

Teto suspiró.

– Diez mil.

– Eso me gusta más. Así que un inmortal… ¿Descripción?

Le dieron los datos que habían recogido de los pocos y fugaces encuentros. También comentaron que le acompañaba una chica llamada Meiko Sakine.

Cuando la vieron por primera vez, tenía en su apartamento al inmortal. No tenían ni idea de si era una amiga, una colaboradora o ni del tipo de relación que mantenían, pero lo cierto era que le estaba ayudando a huir.

– Vale, haré lo que pueda… Un momento, ¿un inmortal…?

– ¿Qué pasa? – Ted se inclinó sobre el móvil. Habían notado el cambio de tono.

– Creo que mi padre me habló de no se qué de un inmortal… Esperad, os llamo en un cuarto de hora.

X

Gumi se había ido a hacer el turno de noche, le gustaba estar por el bar y ayudar al resto de camareros, así que se quedaron solos.

Meiko zapeaba, sin encontrar nada interesante. Su mirada volaba hacia los documentos de encima de la mesa. Kaito los había leído y dejado a un lado, como si no fueran con él.

Se mordisqueó una uña. ¿Le pedía permiso? A lo mejor se ofendía. Pero ella también estaba en el ajo, ¿no? Tenía derecho a saber. Pero… la relación entre Kaito y Miku era muy profunda. A primera vista le parecía un romance de lo más normal y, sin embargo, después de enterarse de esas cosas sobre los inmortales y las brujas… Abrazó un cojín y rodó por el sofá. No estaba segura de que le fuera a hacer gracia que le preguntaran… Quizás al día siguiente, cuando la cosa estuviera más calmada…

Miró el reloj. La una de la madrugada. Kaito estaba leyendo un libro.

Vale, pues a cara o cruz, se dijo, sacando una moneda del bolsillo. Cara, se lo preguntaba. Cruz, no.

La lanzó al aire y la atrapó al vuelo. Muy lentamente abrió la mano:

Cara.

– Kaito.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Puedo… leer los informes?

Sus ojos azules se despegaron del libro y ascendieron hasta encontrarse con los de ella. Un escalofrío le trepó por la espalda al notar que se le detenía el corazón. Apenas le conocía y tampoco lo consideraba el alma de las fiestas, pero jamás había esperado una mirada así viniendo de él. No una tan llena de agresividad y rechazo.

Todo pasó en menos de un instante. Antes de poder asustarse de verdad, Kaito había recuperado su expresión neutra de costumbre. No le extrañaba que ganara al póker.

– ¿Por qué no?

Meiko esperó sólo un segundo, para asegurarse de que no cambiaba de opinión, antes de ir con fingido desinterés hacia los documentos y ponérselos bajo el brazo.

– Yo… me los leeré en la cama, buenas noches.

–… Que descanses.

Corrió al baño, se lavó los dientes, se peinó un poco y, tras ponerse el pijama, se dejó caer en la mullida cama de Gumi, encendiendo la luz de la mesilla.

Pasó por la parte dedicada a los asesinos. Sin contar con las fotos, todo eran informes de misiones, detalles etc., etc. No comprendía cómo podía interesarle a nadie que la tal Teto hubiese degollado a su víctima número 109, un varón de cuarenta y cuatro años, de un tajo cuando se estaba metiendo en la bañera. ¿Quién sería tan morboso como para leer algo así?

Volvió a caer en el cuadro de Miku. Gumi le había contado que había gente que pagaba millones sólo por conocer los datos de las brujas. Muchos de estos, por irónico que fuese, habían sido publicados en la red por aficionados. No solían ser exactos, ya que mezclaban verdades con leyendas. Porque las brujas, por lo menos las más longevas, siempre dejaban recuerdos que, si se sabían encontrar, resultaban muy interesantes.

Lo primero que había eran detalles sobre su aspecto físico.

…_Apariencia adolescente. De entre 15-17 años. Nacida el ¿?-¿?- 7?. Según la recopilación de determinados libros que vienen especificados en bibliografía de la última página, se cree que su país natal es el antiguo Jericó, hoy conocido como la República de los Tres Ríos. No se han conseguido datos de su familia, por lo que tampoco se sabe si hubo descendencia por parte de hermanos/tíos/primos. Su apellido no corresponde a los registros del siglo VIII de la región, aunque su nombre se puede encontrar en más de trescientas mujeres que nacieron allí a lo largo del siglo. Sus primeras apariciones se dieron en el s. X, más allá del Océano Negro, en la antigua Niflheim. Se la conoció como curandera y amiga de los pobres, además de ser llamada en numerosos escritos "hada del bosque" o "hacedora de milagros". La verdad es que esta bruja fue muy llamativa, porque se la puede encontrar en gran cantidad de documentos de distintas eras: así se deduce que viajaba a menudo…_

Meiko siguió leyendo durante un rato lo que pensó que se podría encontrar en cualquier enciclopedia de Internet. Dudaba que Kaito hubiera pedido una ficha de Miku aunque después de adelantar varias páginas comprobó que era el principio de un extenso informe sobre una serie de accidentes en masa de hacía unos años. Habían subrayado cosas como: "niños", "la mitad del pueblo masacrado", "ardió casi todo el bosque", "los aldeanos juraban una y otra vez que habían visto a un demonio, porque con el movimiento de una mano arrasó el puente, las casas, todo. Al día siguiente parecía que hubiese pasado un tornado".

X

El móvil dio un timbrazo y antes de que terminase, Ted había respondido y colocado el altavoz.

– ¿Has encontrado algo?

– Pues sí, mira tú por dónde – Leon se aclaró la garganta –. Resulta que desde ayer se puso en venta, en una red de subasta, la sangre de un inmortal.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, ya lo sé, es muy raro. Y claro, mi padre y todos sus compis se lanzaron a por ella. La subasta se cerró antes de llegar al millón, pero fue un buen precio: 800.000 zem. Se ve que el que vendió la sangre tenía prisa y quería hacerse con un buen montón de dinero lo más rápido posible. El caso, que mi padre consiguió la sangre.

– ¿Dónde? – susurró Teto.

– Ahora iba a decirlo, impaciente. En Neo Avalon.

– ¿A qué hora se vendió?

– A las nueve de la noche

Los dos miraron la hora que marcaba el móvil: las once y media

– ¿Puedes buscar al inmortal allí?

– Os llamaré si doy con él.

– Muchas gracias – Ted cortó y guardó el móvil al tiempo que metía la ropa con la que había dormido en la maleta y la cerraba.

Teto ya había tirado de cualquier forma sus cosas a la suya y se dirigía a la puerta con la llave de la habitación.

– ¿Cuánto tardaremos si vamos en moto? – preguntó.

– ¿Con qué motos?

Teto lo miró a los ojos y Ted se rió de sí mismo.

– Vale. Pues supongo que dos horas, más o menos.

– Suficiente.

Ted lo lamentó por el dueño de la tienda de motos más cercana. Al menos le dejarían un par de fajos de billetes. Podían ser contratistas, asesinos a sangre fría y todo lo demás, pero no ladrones.

X

La bruja caminaba por medio del pequeño pueblecito, con su inmortal a pocos pasos por detrás. Hacía un día precioso, el cielo estaba despejado y los cálidos rayos del sol le acariciaban los hombros, atravesando la camiseta.

No se había molestado en camuflarse. Las brujas sabían reconocerse entre ellas por cosas mucho más profundas que el aspecto, así que cuando entraban en el territorio de otra hermana del Aquelarre iban con todo por delante. Había otras maneras de ocultar su presencia.

– ¡Buenos días chicos! – exclamó un hombre, sentado en la terraza de un bar –. ¿Cómo habéis acabado en este pueblo perdido en medio de la nada?

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se encogió de hombros.

– Buscamos a una vieja amiga.

– ¿Es de aquí?

– No, ¿verdad? – se volvió hacia su inmortal, que asintió con la cabeza, también sonriendo con cortesía.

– Pues lo siento, chicos, esto es tan pequeño que cualquier visitante inesperado se recuerda.

– Ya veo… – no podía confiar en su información. ¿Qué había más fácil que confundir los recuerdos? –. ¿Y ese bosque?

– Ah, no hay nada, excepto la vieja iglesia.

– ¿Vieja iglesia? – repitió, fingiendo interés.

– Está casi abandonada. Aunque hay una hermana que recibe a los peregrinos y a la gente que se pierde por el bosque.

La bruja le dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia el lindero.

– ¿Crees que estará allí?

– En realidad, no – suspiró –. No estamos haciendo nada. Y me preocupa que esos contratistas tarden tanto en dar con él – se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Estamos siendo muy agresivos? Sigo sin entender por qué está separado de Miku, pero alguna misión debe estar cumpliendo.

Su inmortal no contestó. Intentó ignorar su silencio, si bien este se volvió ensordecedor al cabo de unos minutos.

– A ver, dime lo que piensas.

– La verdad es que puede que te precipitaras… Shion es un compañero nuestro. Quizás no sabemos lo suficiente de la situación. ¿Y si las cosas no son como las imaginamos?

La bruja arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces?

– Puede que sea más útil… una técnica más sutil.

– ¿Como cuál?

– Presentarnos y ofrecerle nuestro apoyo. Ser enemigo del Aquelarre debe ser espeluznante.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Muchas gracias a Rankoxchan y Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy por los comentarios.

Nota de la autora: no sabría decir si en este capítulo la trama da un avance muy impresionante, ni tampoco tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo aguantaréis en suspense (XD) pero ya tengo escritos los dos siguientes y no tardaré en subirlos. ¡Porfa, dejad reviews! Me interesa mucho el punto de vista de los lectores y, sí, hace mucha ilusión recibirlos. Ya paro: ¡disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Meiko se despertó lentamente. Notaba los párpados pegados y el cuerpo poco dispuesto a moverse. Pero no tenía sueño. Podía oír el canto de un pajarito desde el patio interior y su propia respiración. Era como si no estuviese en medio de una metrópolis, si no en la casita retirada de una montaña.

Cuando intentó darse la vuelta, notó que tenía algo pegado a la mejilla. Palpó con torpeza. Era una hoja. Quejándose por dentro, abrió los ojos. Se había dormido encima de los informes.

Se levantó soltando un descomunal bostezo y fue a tientas hasta el baño para echarse agua en la cara.

Los recuerdos empezaron a materializarse poco a poco en su cabeza. Los contratistas. Miku. Las muertes.

Por lo que había leído al principio, Miku parecía de todo menos una asesina psicópata. Pero los asesinatos por los que se le culpaba eran… desagradables. Hechos con odio. Se examinó en el espejo las bolsas que le habían salido bajo los ojos. Se había quedado leyendo hasta las tres, cuando Gumi volvió de trabajar y la obligó a apagar la luz porque quería descansar. Le había preguntado si Kaito se había dormido y Gumi respondió que le había visto acostado. Así que se tuvo que quedar con las ganas de someterlo a un buen interrogatorio.

Eran las doce (¡horror, pensó, ella no era de las que desaprovechaban así el día!), seguro que estaba despierto.

Lo encontró en el comedor, leyendo un periódico y con una taza de café ya vacía en la mesa. Meiko le dio un vacilante "buenos días", al que le respondió con un asentimiento. No creía que estuviese de mal humor. Era un tío parco de palabras. Pero algo le decía que esa mañana su silencio era diferente. Acababa de leer muchas cosas de las que no querría hablar. Aunque había sido él quien le dejó mirar los informes. ¿Fue por ser sincero, porque no le importaba o porque quería que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando?

– Hasta que le conocí no le daba tantas vueltas al coco – se quejó por lo bajo, echándose cacao en un vaso y sacando la leche de la nevera –. ¿Por qué es tan complicado ir con la verdad por delante?

"Nena, así es el mundo de los adultos" le habría dicho su padre.

Arrugó la nariz de sólo pensarlo. A los mayores siempre les había gustado escaquearse de las preguntas con frases como esa.

Se dejó caer al lado de Kaito, como cualquier día normal y corriente, y encendió la tele. A esa hora empezaban los estúpidos concursos amañados de preguntas con tías repintadas en minifalda. Sólo le quedaba ver un canal de informativos o los infantiles. Y ninguno le atraía. Los telediarios siempre, siempre, siempre hablaban de lo mal que estaba el mundo o, en todo caso, de fútbol, baloncesto, motos o coches. Y los infantiles… No iba a negar que veía varias series, pero le gustaba verlas sola, cuando podía divertirse sin que nadie la mirara. Porque a Meiko no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de ella, pero era más cómodo disfrutar a sus anchas.

– Qué asco de programación – y apagó.

Kaito no dijo nada, parecía sumergido en la lectura.

– ¿Qué dicen hoy? – le preguntó.

– Pues de todo un poco – respondió, sin apartar la vista de las columnas –. En política el primer ministro de Dandelion ha presentado una nueva ley de recorte de presupuesto, por la crisis financiera. También le están prestando mucha atención al terremoto de…

– ¿No te aburres de leer siempre lo mismo? Te pintan el mundo negro, pero negro, negro.

– Muchas veces exageran la verdad. Y otras veces no prestamos suficiente atención a las cosas pequeñas. Por eso hay que leer.

– Cada periódico tiene una opinión distinta. Igual que los informativos.

– Por eso hay que ver muchas cosas, contrastarlas y decidir con cuál estás de acuerdo – sonrió Kaito –. Nadie te dice que lo hagas todos los días. Pero no te vendría mal ponerte al día.

Meiko hizo una mueca y dio un largo sorbo a su cacao. Mejor no picar nada, faltaba poco para la hora de comer y le encantaba lo que hacía Gumi. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el vaso, con la esperanza de que Kaito sacara el tema de los informes.

Sin embargo, había regresado a la lectura.

Puso los ojos en blanco y soltó de golpe:

– Hoy sólo te voy a hacer una pregunta.

Kaito parpadeó un par de veces. Luego apartó el periódico y la miró con seriedad.

– Dime.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Miku?

– Sabes ir al núcleo del asunto – murmuró, con una suave sonrisa.

Se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Cualquiera diría que no se le había ocurrido pensar sobre el tema. Meiko se tragó las ganas de presionar, diciéndose que algún día se acostumbraría a la reposada actitud del chico.

Un día que todavía le parecía muy lejano.

– Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que quiero respuestas. Pero todavía no sé ni dónde está ni cómo encontrarla. Así que me iré a buscarla, cuando sepa algo más.

Meiko asintió. Se había imaginado algo como eso.

Él volvió a abrir el periódico y ella encendió la televisión para zapear.

X

– He encontrado a vuestro inmortal – anunció Leon alegremente.

Ted le hizo una seña a su hermana para que se acercara. Habían llegado de madrugada a N.A. y, aunque les dolió la pérdida de tiempo, buscaron un lugar donde pasar el resto de la noche porque registrar una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo era igual que buscar una aguja en un pajar. Tuvieron que conformarse con confiar en Leon y su control sobre las redes de información.

– ¿Dónde?

– Di con una imagen de hace tres días. Iba con una chica jovencita y pasaba por la calle 9 con esquina a la 45. Fue la cámara de vigilancia de un banco la que los grabó.

– ¿Nada más?

– Pues creo que no. He puesto a trabajar a mi gente, pero todavía nada. Supongo que estarán escondidos en alguna casa.

– Gracias, llámanos cuando sepas algo más.

Ted colgó y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

– A este paso se nos escaparán y nos enteraremos un mes después.

– ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

– No sabemos nada sobre este inmortal – dijo Ted –. Ni sus contactos, ni sus capacidades, excepto que se las sabe apañar sin su bruja… O al menos sin su ayuda directa. Es decir, ¿quién nos dice que su amiguita no es también una bruja?

– Sé a dónde quieres llegar y no tenemos tiempo – lo interrumpió Teto, dándose la vuelta y mirando por la ventana. Fuera el tráfico recorría las calles sin descanso, un río interminable de ruido y coches que reflejaban los rayos del sol –. Hay que investigar las calles 9 y 45.

– ¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que habrá aquí que pueda ayudarles?

– Los inmortales son tan poco sociables como las brujas.

Pensó en el de la bruja que les había contratado. Apenas había despegado los labios y sólo para confirmar las palabras de ella. Era como una sombra, un complemento. Visto así, resultaba normal pensar que no tendrían amigos.

Lo cual no quitaba que Ted se sintiese incómodo. Siempre habían realizado una investigación previa de su presa. Habían averiguado si tenía familia, si habría alguien con ella, si sabía artes marciales, si había comprado armas, si tenía mucho dinero o no. De todo esto y de una paciente espera para recoger los datos de su vida cotidiana, realizaban un plan casi sin fallos con el que arrinconaban a su víctima, de modo que no podía escapar. Y también contaban con planes suplementarios por si algo salía mal.

El deseo de la bruja fue muy precipitado y su representante les obligó a aceptar sin pensárselo, principalmente porque la mitad de las ganancias de los contratistas pasaban a la organización y un cuarto de esa mitad a los representantes. Y el precio que les ofreció fue muy, muy suculento para dejarlo escapar.

Teto quería acabar cuanto antes porque eran las órdenes. Ted sólo veía que habían fallado una vez tras otra por no pensar de anticipado en los movimientos de su presa. Exactamente igual que cuando Teto fue por a buscarlos sin él.

– Mierda, tú no eres así – le reprochó, atrapándola del fino brazo –. ¿Quieres que se nos escapen de nuevo?

– El tiempo corre, Ted.

– No nos dio una fecha exacta. Sólo dijo "lo más rápido posible". Eso nos da un plazo para adaptarlo a nuestras necesidades.

– Si perdemos esta misión…

Teto no terminó la frase y se deshizo de él de un brusco empujón.

– Llevas diez años trabajando para ellos – Ted apretó los puños, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por controlar su rabia –. ¿No crees que te perdonarían algo así?

– A mí puede que sí – admitió lentamente, todavía dándole la espalda –. ¿Y a ti?

Ted recibió el golpe sin quejarse. Pero el corazón se le encogió. El corazón que ya no latía ni bombeaba sangre. El corazón que murió un año antes, por un estúpido error. No había caído en la similitud de _aquella vez_ con el encargo actual. En esa ocasión también había muchísimo dinero de por medio. Y tenían que enfrentarse a enemigos problemáticos.

Cuando los vampiros le rodearon, Teto dejó de prestar atención al líder al que se suponía que era de vital importancia eliminar y acudió a su ayuda.

Todavía se podían ver los efectos que causó ese imprevisto en Teto. Y también en él.

Soltó un profundo suspiro.

– Ted… Yo… – se había dado la vuelta. Su rostro, normalmente neutral, sin expresiones, se había contraído de dolor –. Lo siento, me he pasado…

– No, tienes razón. Hay que darse prisa – dijo él, forzando una sonrisa.

Teto bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos entrelazadas. Ted frunció el ceño. Eran tan pequeñas y frágiles… No quería que su hermana se arriesgara tanto estando así. No cuando el pago por usar su poder la había dejado vulnerable. Si se excedía de nuevo, tendría que dejar de acudir a las misiones más duras.

Una oleada de sueño le avisó de que el efecto de la inyección se había acabado. Se tumbó en la cama, poniéndose boca arriba, sin cambiarse de ropa. Tampoco es que fuera a arrugarla mucho. Los vampiros no se movían al dormir.

Ted cayó dormido a los pocos minutos y dejó de oírse su respiración. Había tardado meses en acostumbrarse a no ver su pecho moverse, a no poder escuchar los típicos sonidos de la cama al cambiar de postura, a que se quedara tan quieto como una estatua.

Se sentó a su lado y le apartó el flequillo de la cara. La mayor debilidad de un vampiro era que por el día había pocas cosas que pudieran despertarlos de su sueño. Clavarles una estaca o cortarles la cabeza se volvía tan fácil que se mareaba de sólo pensarlo.

– Perdón – musitó, acariciándole la cara –. Sé que tienes razón. Es sólo que… me siento tan impotente con este cuerpo… Y no quiero que nos separen – le tembló la voz. No le gustaba el temor constante que sentía por Ted. Al empezar a trabajar también estuvo a su lado, vigiló cada movimiento que hizo, le guardó las espaldas muerta de miedo por si resultaba herido. Pero ahora, transformado en vampiro… Era peor. Cada día era una cuanta atrás que la consumía por dentro. Controlar las ventanas, las puertas. Comprobar constantemente que ningún había ningún sospechoso fuera. Alejarse de él mientras dormía suponía un tormento. Tenían muchos enemigos que no dudarían en aprovecharse de su estado. ¿Y si le hicieran daño mientras no estaba a su lado? Sólo tenía dieciséis años… – Si hubiera alguna forma de que… de que volvieras a ser como antes… Si sólo hubiera una forma…

Ted no la oía. En ese estado, estaba como muerto.

Sintió que le escocían los ojos y reprimió el deseo de abofetearse la cara.

Los contratistas no lloraban.

Entonces, algo brilló. En menos de un segundo, Teto había extraído un puñal de debajo de la camisa y se había acuclillado al lado de la cama, con un brazo alzado para protegerse de cualquier ataque.

Pero no había nadie. Y el resplandor había desaparecido. En su lugar, una nota había caído al suelo.

Desconfiada, se deslizó lentamente hacia ella, mirando a su alrededor, y no se incorporó hasta que hubo pasado el dedo por el papel y olido en busca de algún veneno.

Estaba escrito con una letra pulcra y elegante, que ya no se podían encontrar más que en los documentos antiguos o en las cartas de las personas ancianas.

_Mi inmortal está al llegar. Colaborará con vosotros._

Teto parpadeó y, antes de poder asimilar el mensaje, alguien dio unos toquecitos a la puerta.

Sin soltar el puñal, se acercó sin hacer ruido. Por el umbral de la puerta la luz se cortaba. Había una persona al otro lado.

Tomó un suave suspiro y abrió de golpe.

Delante de ella estaba el inmortal de la bruja que les había contratado.

Era un hombre alto y aparentemente joven. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta encima, lo que le daba un aspecto extrañamente normal.

El largo cabello violeta le caía por la espalda, suelto, afilándole el agradable rostro de facciones suaves. Los ojos, del mismo color que el pelo, la miraban desde arriba con tranquilidad, medio ocultos bajo el flequillo.

Teto frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Creo que os mandaron una carta – y miró el papel que sostenía en la mano.

Teto lo aplastó con furia contenida.

– No necesitamos ayuda.

– ¿Puedo pasar? Os explicaré la situación.

Los músculos se le pusieron en tensión. A su espalda dormía su hermano, sin darse cuenta de nada. Que el inmortal hubiese venido sólo para matarles era estúpido, pero su cuerpo se negaba a dejar pasar a aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, pensó en su representante, en el dinero que se estaban jugando. En que habían sido órdenes de la bruja.

Apretó tanto la mandíbula que pensó que se le iban a romper los dientes al hacerse a un lado para dejarle entrar.

La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la escasa luz que atravesaba la cortina. El inmortal no se quejó y se sentó en una silla delante de la mesa pegada a la pared. Echó un vistazo al muchacho dormido.

– ¿Prefieres que espere a que despierte?

– Conmigo basta – cuanto antes se lo pudiera quitar de encima, mejor. Fue a sentarse delante de él cuando recordó las normas de cortesía –. ¿Quiere beber algo? – preguntó con amabilidad forzada.

– No, gracias.

– Entonces vayamos al grano – masculló, excesivamente agresiva.

– Lo primero, creo que no me presenté la primera vez, me llamo Gakupo Kamui.

Gakupo se dio cuenta de que la contratista se sentía amenazada. Era como si se hubiera metido en la cueva de una leona que estuviera cuidando de su cría. Aunque no tuviera malas intenciones, seguiría en guardia contra él.

– Hemos pensado en lo que habéis tardado en encontrar al otro inmortal – empezó, intentando adoptar un tono conciliador – y llegamos a una conclusión.

La muchacha no cambió de postura, pero notó en sus ojos que le hubiera gustado degollarle.

– Nuestros fallos – admitió con los labios blancos – se han debido a nuestra incompetencia y a que carecíamos de información.

Captó el reproche y supo que tenía razón. Perseguir a ciegas a una persona muchas veces resultaba complicado, pero sin saber nada era una tarea casi imposible.

– Por eso estoy aquí. Os ayudaré.

– Le repito que no necesitamos ayuda.

– También hemos decidido cambiar de táctica – continuó, como si no hubiera escuchado la última frase –. Ahora queremos hablar cara a cara con él.

– ¿Y de qué servirá eso después de que hayan intentado atacarle? – razonó la mayor de los Kasane.

– Le contaremos lo ocurrido. Además, somos antiguos conocidos.

La chica lo examinó en un cortante silencio. Se había imaginado que no aceptaría de buenas a primeras su presencia. De haber estado en su lugar, tampoco lo habría hecho.

– ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos nosotros?

– Primero, ponme al día. Luego ya veremos.

Con una mueca de desagrado, le dijo que habían llegado a N.A. gracias a unos contactos (de los que no le podía hablar porque era confidencial) que habían dado con el inmortal por una de sus calles. Le habló de la chica que lo acompañaba y de las veces que les habían dado esquinazo, todo con un tono profesional y objetivo. En una niña, resultaba una actitud falsa y fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, había aprendido a mirar más allá del aspecto exterior. Y tenía que recordarse que, en realidad, tenía treinta y un años.

Cuando terminó, Gakupo se miró las manos.

– Si no sabemos dónde está… hay que encontrar una forma de contactar con él – dejó vagar la mirada por la habitación hasta detenerse en la cama del fondo –. ¿Tu hermano no reconoce su olor?

– Sí. Pero en una ciudad como esta es imposible distinguirlos a menos que estén muy cerca.

– Entiendo.

– ¿Y por qué ustedes no pueden localizarlo por medio de la magia?

– Porque los inmortales están protegidos de forma innata de la magia de brujas ajenas – a la chica se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver que le contestaba tan rápidamente y con sinceridad –. Y no tenemos ninguna posesión suya que podamos entregar a otros seres con magia para el rastreo. Así que saldremos a buscarle – y se levantó.

X

El bar no estaba excesivamente lleno y Gumi se ocupaba de la barra con los pensamientos en otra parte. Había comprado ropa para sus dos inquilinos y, mientras Meiko se entretenía regando las plantas en el patio interior, vio una escena que la perturbó.

Kaito estaba tumbado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Se había preguntado si estaba pensando en Miku y si debía hablar con él, intentar calmarle. Entonces su amigo sacó de debajo del sofá la sig sauer que le había conseguido en el mercado negro y se la puso en la sien. Se había quedado congelada en el vano de la puerta, sin poder moverse. Quiso gritar que se detuviera, que soltara esa pistola. Al mismo tiempo su parte racional le decía que Kaito era un inmortal, que ninguna bala podría acabar con su vida. Entonces bajó el arma, torció la cabeza y le sonrió tristemente.

– Tranquila, no pensaba apretar el gatillo. Manchar tu sofá habría sido de muy mal gusto.

Le dio la impresión de que le acababan de dar una bofetada. ¿Había ironía en su voz o hablaba en serio? No había conseguido distinguirlo, estaba demasiado aliviada porque decidió no apretar el gatillo.

Entre enfadada y preocupada, se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Quieres explicármelo?

Kaito se puso un brazo sobre la cara, como si la luz le hiciera daño en los ojos.

– Hay algo roto en mi interior, Gumi. El vínculo ha desaparecido y siento que… que me voy a deshacer. No todo el rato, claro. Sólo cuando caigo por casualidad en que Miku ya no está conmigo. Es como… ahogarse. Como la abstinencia.

– ¿Y crees que si te pudieras suicidar…? – preguntó, tomando la pistola entre sus manos.

– Ya sé que no puedo morir. Sólo pensaba que para alguien normal, con que presionara un poco dedo… Se acabaría este mundo.

Fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo, no importaba qué con tal de que aliviara un poquito su sufrimiento, cuando escuchó las pisadas de Meiko subiendo las escaleras. Se levantó, escondió la pistola a la espalda, y fue a saludar a la chica.

¿Qué se podía decir a alguien en la situación de Kaito? ¿"Sé fuerte"? Antes de tener la prepotencia de soltarle algo así se pegaría ella misma el tiro que su amigo no se había dado. Nadie excepto un inmortal o una bruja podía comprender el dolor de una pérdida así. Es más, dudaba que ni siquiera ellos pudieran entenderlo. No sabía si se habrían dado casos como el de Kaito, pero lo dudaba mucho.

Ojalá pudiera ayudarle. Sin embargo, no tenía más datos sobre Miku que los que ya le había entregado, ni tampoco conocía los secretos del mundo de las brujas para investigar un modo de recuperar el vínculo entre ambos.

Crispó los puños sobre la barra. Lo normal en ella era que no se enfureciera sin motivo. Desde que Kaito apareció de repente, se había estado diciendo que todo tenía una razón. Que lo abandonara sin más, que se mantuviera alejada de él, las muertes… Pero, tras verle sufrir de esa manera… Sufrió un arrebato de rabia contra Miku. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan cruel? Si la hubiera tenido delante, no sabía qué le habría hecho.

Seguía pensando en lo mismo cuando se hizo de noche y la gente empezó a poblar las calles. A media noche, parecerían una fila interminable de hormigas.

La puerta del bar se abrió y bajó de su nube para poner una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre se acercó directamente a ella y se dio cuenta de que era un cliente especial. Y uno muy guapo.

– Buenas noches – dijo él, con educación.

– Buenas noches – respondió Gumi –. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

– Sí, por favor – asintió el joven –. Me han dicho que aquí se puede conseguir casi cualquier información.

– Y quien se lo haya contado tenía razón – se alegraba de que fuera directo al grano. Había otros, menos experimentados, que daban unos rodeos que acababan por hacerle perder la paciencia.

El joven echó un vistazo al resto de clientes y Gumi sonrió.

– Hable sin miedo, con tal de que no suba la voz, esto no saldrá de aquí.

– Bien, la verdad es que estoy buscando a alguien – él se inclinó levemente hacia delante. Sus ojos violetas recorrieron el bar de nuevo, como si esperara que esa persona estuviera allí –. Su nombre es Kaito Shion.

Kaito perdió la concentración por un instante y las palabras del libro se convirtieron en manchas borrosas sin sentido. El tomo resbaló de sus dedos y fue a dar contra el suelo. Se levantó, igual que si lo hubiera impulsado un resorte, se dirigió a la ventana, descorrió con cuidado la cortina y se asomó. Sólo pudo distinguir una maraña infinita de gente.

– ¿Pasa algo? – bostezó Meiko, que se había acurrucado en el sofá con el último trozo de pizza que habían pedido en la mano, bajando el volumen de la televisión.

Kaito no contestó. Había sido un instante, un pinchazo diminuto, pero lo había reconocido.

La presencia de otro inmortal.

No puede ser coincidencia, se dijo, antes de ir al cuarto de Gumi a buscar la pistola.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Meiko, esta vez menos pendiente del programa, mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

– Quédate aquí – le ordenó, quizás demasiado fuerte, porque la chica frunció el ceño y empezó a levantarse. Kaito pegó la pistola contra su pierna, para que no la viera, y añadió en un tono más suave –: voy a pedirle a Gumi una cosa. Mejor no salgas, no vayan a verte.

– ¿Y tú te consideras invisible? – Meiko le sacó la lengua, burlona, pero se volvió a acomodar en el sofá.

Abrió la recámara del arma. Estaba cargada con las balas de plata. Bajó por las escaleras, hacia la parte trasera del bar, con el corazón en un puño.

Gumi recompuso su expresión de horror al instante, si bien la mirada del joven de cabello morado le dejó claro que la había pillado. Muy despacio, tragó una bocanada de aire. Estaba en una situación malísima, con el bar lleno, sin armas a mano, a menos que contara con los vasos, platos, botellas y las duras jarras de cerveza (que se podían utilizar en una situación desesperada) y delante de alguien que, casi con seguridad, era un contratista.

– Lo conozco – admitió sin tapujos. Mentir la habría dejado con las cartas boca arriba. Tenía que cambiar las posiciones del juego como fuera –. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo buscas?

Él sonrió.

– No quiero hacerle daño. Me gustaría intercambiar información.

– Ah, ya veo. ¿Sabe que he oído que lo estaban persiguiendo unos contratistas?

Quizás, si se enteraba de que había más gente en el asunto, se sorprendiera… O al menos esperaba que mostrara algún signo de debilidad.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

– Estoy al tanto. Y puedo asegurarle que los Kasane no volverán a causarle molestias.

– Supongo que puedo ayudarle, pero no me hace gracia meterme en el terreno del Aquelarre – dijo, jugando con los dedos pulgares con fingida despreocupación.

– No hay problema con el Aquelarre. Además, creo que ya se han metido los dos en la boca del lobo, ¿no, Shion?

Los ojos del joven se habían desplazado de ella a alguien que estaba detrás. Gumi se giró violentamente y vio que la puerta de la escalera que llevaba a su apartamento estaba abierta. Y Kaito estaba asomado.

– Gakupo… – la mandíbula de Kaito perdió fuerza y tuvo que apretarla con fuerza para no dejarla caer hacia abajo.

El inmortal se levantó y se aproximó hacia él sin hacer ruido. Gumi corrió hasta el extremo de la barra y salió a cortarle el paso.

– ¡No puede pasar aquí, señor! – le susurró lo más bajo que pudo, amenazante.

Por suerte, la parte en la que estaba Kaito se ocultaba de las miradas de la gente del bar. Por eso levantó sin tapujos la pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Gakupo.

El joven se detuvo sin mostrar una pizca de miedo y observó la boca del cañón.

– ¿De verdad vas a matarme?

Kaito no dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo sin el lazo con Miku. Pero una bala en la cabeza podía ser muy molesta.

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Gakupo, que era más alto que él. No había nadie sospechoso, aunque una bruja fácilmente podía hacerse invisible. Y en el caso de que no estuviera ahí, podía estar observando la situación a través de los ojos de su inmortal.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó con suavidad.

Gakupo apartó con delicadeza a Gumi, que se había puesto pálida y pasaba la mirada de él a Kaito como si siguiera un partido de tenis.

– Estamos buscando a Miku – los dedos de Kaito se cernieron en torno a la pistola en un acto reflejo –, pero debes comprender por qué.

– ¿Ambición?

Gakupo negó con la cabeza.

– No queremos creer que las acusaciones del Aquelarre sean reales. Al principio… – dudó, echando un vistazo a Gumi – ella se quedó muy sorprendida. Ninguno pudimos creer que Miku hiciera algo así.

Kaito apretó los labios, tensando la mandíbula. La pistola continuaba apuntando a la cabeza del inmortal.

– Fuimos nosotros quienes contratamos a los Kasane – continuó Gakupo, ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa de Gumi –, porque cuando supimos que estabais separados… Quizás Miku te había ordenado hacer algo. Luego lo pensamos seriamente, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos dejándonos llevar por el Aquelarre sin ninguna prueba. No tenemos excusa – dejó unos segundos para que Kaito asimilara lo que estaba diciendo –. Sólo queremos comprender la situación.

– ¿Y si fuera tan mala como decía el Aquelarre? – insinuó fríamente Kaito.

Gakupo lo miró con incredulidad. Después negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

– Alguna explicación debe haber. Y si podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo…

– Todavía no me has respondido. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

– Ven con nosotros – no vaciló al extender la mano ni cuando Kaito presionó levemente el gatillo –, sólo para hablar – añadió.

– Podemos hacerlo aquí.

– Ella quiere encontrarse contigo, pero ahora mismo no puede.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Está buscando a Miku – confesó Gakupo –. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguien mucho más… apegado al Aquelarre la encontrara antes?

Kaito vio que Gumi giraba la cabeza constantemente hacia la gente del bar, que todavía no se había percatado de que sucedía algo fuera de lo normal. Y en cualquier momento podía salir uno de los camareros y armar un escándalo.

A lo mejor todo lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto. O podía ser que hubieran decidido cambiar de táctica para atraparle con más facilidad.

De una forma u otra… ¿Quién podría tener más éxito encontrando a una bruja? ¿Él, desconectado de Miku y siendo perseguido? ¿U otra bruja?

Cualquier cosa era preferible a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Porque, por muy eficaz que fuera Gumi, sólo le había podido dar los datos del último lugar donde apareció Miku.

– Espera fuera.

– ¡Kaito! – siseó Gumi, corriendo hacia él con la expresión desencajada –. ¡No puedes creerle porque sí!

Gakupo se retiró y él llevó a la chica a un lado.

– ¿¡Es que has perdido por completo la cabeza! – la voz de Gumi pasó de un agudo casi inaudible a un tono ronco. Había crispado los dedos y sacudía las manos –. ¿El tiro que no te pegaste te ha afectado? Mira, no tengo la capacidad de predicción de algunos de mis hermanos, ¡pero tampoco la necesito para darme cuenta de que es una trampa!

– Ya lo sé.

– ¡Pero no puedes ir!

Gumi estaba adorable perdiendo los estribos por él. Se ponía de puntillas, hacía aspavientos, se le estaba enrojeciendo la cara y le fulminaba con la mirada.

– … ¿y crees que te van a dejar ir después de que te lances a sus brazos? ¡Pues no! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido!

– Ya sé que no será fácil. Pero mírame – le pidió –. ¿Qué clase de persona soy, que estaba pensando en pegarme un tiro sólo por desquitarme? Necesito saber lo que sea sobre Miku. Me da igual qué. Sólo algo.

– Kaito… – se mordió la lengua, con los ojos húmedos –. ¿Qué va a hacer Meiko si te vas, eh? ¿Qué le digo?

– Dile que volveré pronto.

– ¿Cuándo es pronto?

– Gumi – le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la obligó a levantarla. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla –, soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas? Todo saldrá bien.

– Eres un tonto… ¿Y no eras tú el que tenía que convencer a Miku de que no fuera tan lanzada?

Él se rió y le entregó la pistola. A donde iba era inútil llevar armas humanas.

Gumi se quedó observando la sig sauer en silencio. Su respiración se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar. Cuando le enfrentó con seriedad, no había rastro alguno de que hubiera estado tan enfurecida hacía unos segundos. Ese tipo de belleza sempiterna, a pesar de los arranques emocionales, era típica de su raza.

– Si mañana por la noche no has vuelto, te buscaré. Y te juro que te cogeré por la oreja y te la retorceré hasta quedarme satisfecha.

– Uf, vosotros siempre cumplís las promesas, ¿no?

– Sin falta.

– Entonces intentaré llegar mañana – se dio la vuelta –. Cuida de Meiko mientras no estoy. Y perdona las molestias.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta del bar.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Un coche negro, muy elegante, de ventanas tintadas esperaba delante del bar. Cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y vio a Gakupo, Kaito entró sin dudar.

Al volante estaba el chico pelirrojo y, a su derecha, la hermana mayor de los Kasane.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– A un hotel – respondió Gakupo –. Luka aún tardará un rato en llegar.

Kaito asintió con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

– ¿Miku está de acuerdo con que vengas con nosotros?

Vio que Kaito entrecerraba los ojos. ¿Estaría actuando a espaldas de Miku? No podía ser. Aunque un inmortal quisiera traicionar a su bruja, o viceversa, su conexión hacía que se estuviera al tanto de los sentimientos del contrario. También podía ser que Kaito tuviera un dominio impresionante de su mente. Gakupo era un niño en comparación con los demás de su especie. Y su bruja también. Siempre entrelazados. Sólo podía desligarse de las emociones de ella cuando estaba muy concentrado en otro asunto. Si no era el caso, podía percibir sus sentimientos más superficiales. En ese momento, sentado en el cómodo asiento, notaba que Luka estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía por qué. En cambio, cualquier inmortal con un mínimo de experiencia no sufría esos inconvenientes.

Había esperado resistencia, por eso trajo consigo a los Kasane. No era tan arrogante como para creer que se podía enfrentar a un inmortal de la categoría de Kaito y ganar con facilidad.

Sin embargo… había algo extraño.

El Kaito que él recordaba era jovial y amable. No tenía esa pesada aura de cansancio a su alrededor, ni tampoco una expresión tan impermeable. Además, le faltaba una cosa.

Lo que no sabía era el qué.

Entonces la voz de Luka se elevó a su alrededor, como si estuviera delante suyo.

_¡Gakupo!_

Dime.

_¡Tienes que venir, rápido! ¡He encontrado a Miku!_

¿Qué hago con Shion?

_Que espere. ¡Date prisa o la perderemos!_

X

Luka parpadeó, alejándose de la mente de Gakupo, y retrocedió unos pasos. Por encima de las copas de los árboles, atravesando la noche, una columna de humo negro teñido por llamas anaranjadas y rojizas ascendía hacia las estrellas desde el armazón de la iglesia.

Teto ardía por dentro de humillación. No podía creer que sólo dos días después de la llegada del inmortal hubiesen podido encontrar a su objetivo. ¡Y con tanta facilidad! Le estaba costando horrores mantener un gesto neutro. Su hermano más que furioso, se había sorprendido de lo bien que estaban yendo las cosas.

En el espejo retrovisor se reflejaba el hombre al que habían estado persiguiendo. Aunque tal vez debería decir "chico". No parecía mucho mayor que Ted. Pero, claro, era un inmortal.

Al pensar que debía haber vivido tanto como cualquier vampiro, hada, dragón u otro ser que hubiese matado, le resultaba… imponente. Era una presencia que no desprendía Kamui, que por aspecto parecía algo mayor. Era la de aquellos que habían sobrevivido a los estragos del tiempo. No. Lo estaba expresando mal. Era la superioridad de aquellos que habían vivido durante siglos y conocían más de lo que cualquier humano como ella podría saber jamás.

Inquietante.

Estaban doblando una esquina y entrando en las calles más concurridas de N.A. cuando Kamui se inclinó hacia ellos.

– Ha habido un cambio de planes.

– ¿Cómo? – Teto se retorció bajo el cinturón para volverse hacia atrás.

– Tengo que irme. Vosotros quedaos con el señor Shion hasta que regrese – se volvió hacia el chico de pelo azul –. Es por Miku.

– ¿La habéis encontrado? – la voz del otro inmortal no varió de tono pero Teto descubrió una sombra de temor en sus ojos.

– Ya deberías saberlo – Kamui frunció el ceño –. ¿No podrías pedirle que…?

Se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Shion con suspicacia.

– Espera en la habitación que te den, por favor – dijo al final –. Volveremos cuanto antes y aclararemos todo.

Casi al instante de terminar la frase, el inmortal se esfumó. Ted soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se giró para ver el asiento vacío.

– ¡Mira adelante! – le siseó Teto.

– Se ha desvanecido… – silbó Ted –. ¿Todos los inmortales pueden hacer eso?

– Supongo que ha sido la bruja – contestó ella, vigilando al otro por el rabillo del ojo y preparada para usar su poder si fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, no parecía tener intenciones de ponerles problemas. Había crispado los dedos y apretado tanto los labios que se le pusieron lívidos. Pero les dejó tranquilos durante el viaje.

Los Kasane habrían podido costearse la mejor suite del hotel cinco estrellas que Kamui había elegido, pero cuando llegaron la recepcionista les informó de que las habitaciones ya estaban a punto, a un nombre que no reconocieron. Probablemente un pseudónimo.

Se encontraban en la última planta, la 25, y eran como pequeños apartamentos con unas vistas increíbles del tráfico nocturno. Los baños tenían jacuzzi y una infinidad de jabones, además de espejos de cuerpo entero y toallas tan suaves como la seda.

En la habitación de Shion había una televisión, sillones negros de última moda y, al otro lado de una puerta, un dormitorio con una cama de lujo. El inmortal caminó hasta el ventanal y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

– Ve a dormir – le dijo Ted a su hermana, dejando la chaqueta en el respaldo de un sillón y quedándose en manga corta –. La noche es mi territorio.

Teto asintió y se marchó de la habitación. Él se pasó una mano por el cuello. Había cedido tan rápido porque la noche anterior había vuelto a morderla y estaba cansada.

No le dejaba beber de nadie más, a pesar de que su representante les recomendó que contratara a alguien o fuera a los clubs nocturnos para tener una "dieta variada". Sin embargo, Teto había sido categórica: sólo tocaría su sangre.

Se sentó en el sillón y echó un vistazo a su presa, que casi ni se había movido.

Le gustaba la sangre de su hermana. Mucho. Tenía un sabor agradable, que calmaba su angustia, sin importar la sed que tuviera. Pero era como vivir a base de pan y agua. Por rica que estuviera, empezaba a preguntarse cómo sería la de otras personas.

No se había mezclado con los clanes de vampiros y no tenía mucha idea de sus costumbres. Eso sí, trató de informarse con los documentos que encontró en la organización y habría jurado que leyó por ahí que la de hada era como una droga para los vampiros, los subía a las nubes y luego no podían salir adelante sin ella. Que la de dragón era tan fuerte como un buen vodka y que la de esfinge sumía en un estado místico.

¿Habría probado alguien la de un inmortal?

Leon había dicho que los millonarios podían llegar a matar por la sangre de uno. Y no sólo los humanos ricos, que se sorprenderían si descubrieran la cantidad de especies que vivían en el mundo de la política o lo militar. Si incluso los que no dependían de la sangre peleaban por ella, ¿qué sabor tendría?

Se encontró pasándose la lengua por los labios y resistió las ganas de asestarse un bofetón. ¡Estaba en pleno trabajo!

Con los humanos pasaba como con el vino: cambiaba según la edad. Pero la sangre de uno que tuviera más de un siglo… ¿Estaría rancia o sería un sabor especial, lleno de experiencias? ¿Llevaría de verdad una parte de su eternidad consigo?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, Ted, no. Tenía que distraerse. Se levantó y miró la hora: las once.

– ¿Has cenado?

Shion tardó en darse la vuelta, o quizás en darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

– No.

– Podemos pedir que suban algo – propuso señalando el teléfono.

El inmortal miró una vez más por la ventana antes de acercarse al menú que había debajo del teléfono.

– ¿Qué puedo pedir?

– Lo que se te antoje.

Entonces el joven sonrió, divertido.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Shion.

– Pues… dieciséis.

– Es verdad, lo ponía en tu ficha.

Ted se quedó boquiabierto.

– ¿Has mirado mi…? Ah, claro, la chica que nos ordenó buscar Kamui era una hacker. Claro… – frunció el ceño –. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

– Sólo me ha hecho gracia que me tutearas. Había pensado que un vampiro con experiencia no lo habría hecho – y le sonrió amablemente. Descolgó, marcó el número de recepción para pedir la cena.

Ted se había quedado sin voz. ¡Mierda! Sí le estaba tuteando. Menos mal que su hermana no estaba delante, le habría fulminado con la mirada. Incómodo, se rascó la cabeza. El inmortal no parecía molesto por su falta de cortesía.

Kamui había dejado bien claro que no podían pensar en Shion como una presa más una vez estuviera con ellos. Era un huésped y había que tratarlo como tal.

¿Cuándo dejó de ser una misión de busca y captura?

– Ya está – anunció Shion, que fue a sentarse al sillón, delante del cual había una mesa baja, de cristal.

Ted dudó, pero acabó poniéndose en frente. El inmortal guardó silencio, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y él empezó a ponerse nervioso. En una situación normal habría vigilado a su objetivo desde una fría distancia. Pero tenía que tratarle bien. Y no tenía ni idea de qué podía hablar con el hombre al que había intentado capturar.

– ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

– ¿El qué? – se sorprendió Ted.

– La primera vez que vinisteis por mí. Al apartamento de mi compañera – aclaró –. Era de día. Estaba atardeciendo.

Tardó en comprender a qué se refería. Ted medio sonrió.

– Ah, eso. Hay una forma, temporal, de conseguirlo. Con un suero desarrollado en la organización.

No le importaba contárselo. Al comprobar que el experimento tenía éxito, después de usarle a él como cobaya, los jefes de los contratistas habían decidido que empezarían a comerciar en el bajo mundo con él.

– ¿Es una especie de estimulante?

– No sé los detalles, pero ni un elefante podría resistirlo. Hace falta algo bestial para despertar a un vampiro durante el día. Luego sólo se necesita una crema de sol muy, muy, muy potente y taparse entero – se rió.

Shion asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿No tiene efectos secundarios?

– Algunos.

El mayor problema era que no se podía consumir más de uno por día (si era posible, ni siquiera más de uno a la semana) para que el cuerpo no desarrollara resistencia. También, al cabo de dos horas, el sopor empezaba a nublar la mente. Durante la noche siguiente costaba despejarse.

Pero el inmortal no necesitaba saber todo eso.

Un hombre trajo la cena, muy sencilla, consistente en una sopa, un segundo plato de cordero y una botella de vino. Ted jamás había bebido y el olor le resultaba un poco repulsivo desde que sus sentidos se agudizaron. En su entrenamiento le habían enseñado que los vampiros podían "emborracharse" bebiendo la sangre de una persona que acabara de atiborrarse de alcohol, lo que podía ser muy útil para aprovecharse de su debilidad.

Su hermana no bebía.

No hablaron mientras Shion cenaba y las preguntas empezaron a acumularse en su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba su bruja? ¿Por qué lo perseguían? ¿Era muy mayor? ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Cómo vivían los de su especie?

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a vigilarme?

– Hasta que amanezca.

Shion consultó su reloj de pulsera.

– Entonces nos queda tiempo – se recostó contra el respaldo –. Si me quedo callado la espera acabará con mis nervios así que, ¿de qué te apetece hablar?

Ted contuvo una carcajada. Parecía que le hubiese leído la mente. Echó un vistazo a la pared que los separaba de Teto. Le atravesó un pinchazo de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que iba a romper una de las reglas de la organización: relacionarse con la presa. Pero se había convertido en un invitado, ¿no? Y Teto estaba durmiendo, no tenía por qué enterarse de nada…

Una noche era una noche.

Ted y Shion hablaron sin parar. El uno preguntaba y el otro respondía. Así, Ted se enteró de que había nacido en el 824, lo que significaba que tenía 1186 años. Y su bruja era mayor que él, como solía pasar entre los de su especie. También le habló de las civilizaciones desaparecidas que había visto, de las verdades que no se enseñaban en los colegios, de los lentos avances de la ciencia, de la filosofía y la cultura durante su tiempo y los siglos siguientes. De los desengaños del mundo, los retrocesos, las guerras, las pequeñas alegrías del día a día. Había estado en la corte de numerosos reyes, convivido con indígenas de costumbres completamente distintas a las de otros continentes. Ni Shion ni su bruja participaron en ninguna guerra, ni apoyaron abiertamente a un bando. En cambio, muchísimas otras criaturas sí mezclaban sus intereses en los asuntos de otras y participaban en los sangrientos encuentros. Aunque, le advirtió, más de la mitad de los conflictos no estaban provocados por los humanos en sí, si no por peleas de antiguos seres.

El egocentrismo de los humanos se podía perdonar, en parte, porque la mayoría no tenía conciencia de que no hacía falta buscar vida en el espacio para encontrar otras razas.

Shion tenía una forma de narrar que sumergía a Ted en las historias hasta que acababan. Entonces se arrepentía de dejarse arrastrar por su voz y de bajar la guardia. Pero una pregunta llevaba a otra, una historia a dos más, convirtiéndose en un ciclo imparable.

También, a medida que pasaban las horas, Ted empezó a concentrarse en Shion. Sonreía suavemente, sin mostrar alegría o pena. Cuando hablaba de algo triste como la matanza de niños del 1345, sus ojos bajaban hacia la mesa y su tono se enronquecía, conteniendo a duras penas la emoción. También se dio cuenta de que sus ojos volaban a la garganta de Shion, cada vez con mayor insistencia.

Sin dejar de prestarle atención, divagó. Se sentía atraído por él porque se moría por probar cosas nuevas. Porque, aunque quería muchísimo a su hermana, ansiaba saltarse sus normas. A él tampoco le agradaba ser vampiro. Pero no había vuelta atrás. ¿Pretendía que se pasara toda su larga, larga vida girando en torno a ella? Sabía que era una forma de protegerle y de atarle. Teto tenía miedo de perderle.

A veces, cuanto más se cierra el cerco en torno a una persona a quien se ama, más desea esta escapar.

– ¿No tienes sueño? – preguntó Ted, aprovechando una pausa, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

– Me sometieron a un duro entrenamiento… – Shion se pasó una mano por el cuello y lo hizo crujir –, en el que aprendimos a soportar el sueño.

– ¿Ah, sí? – se interesó Ted –. ¿En alguno de vuestros viajes?

– No. Cuando me eligió para ser su inmortal – había evitado decir el nombre de su bruja durante toda la conversación y eso le sorprendía, porque cuando hablaba de ella la voz se le teñía de cariño. Y también de tristeza –, mi maestro me enseñó todo lo que debía saber.

– ¿Maestro?

– El inmortal de la maestra de ella – sonrió –. Entre las brujas es tradición que las veteranas cojan alumnas. Luego eligen a su inmortal.

– Qué cosas. ¿Y entonces el veterano inmortal entrena al pequeño?

– Sí.

– ¿No hay una especie de escuela?

Shion se rió por lo bajo ante la idea.

– No. Aunque de tanto en tanto los mayores nos reunimos a competir con los jóvenes.

Se le hacía raro que se refiriera a sí mismo como "mayor" cuando su aspecto no era mucho más maduro que el suyo. Por supuesto, con los vampiros pasaba lo mismo. Y con su hermana. Pero seguía siendo de lo más extraño.

– ¿Kamui es mayor?

– En absoluto. Para nosotros, es un niño. Al igual que los vampiros, entre nosotros la edad se mide a partir de la conversión.

– Entonces, ¿tú te convertiste con unos… veinte años?

– Sí. Conocí a… La conocí bastante antes, pero no me decidí a irme con ella hasta que me hice adulto.

– ¿Por qué no? – se arriesgó a preguntar.

Shion desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

– Las brujas y los inmortales… deben dejar todo atrás. Es muy complicado despedirse para siempre de lo que se ha amado.

Ted se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa. En ningún momento le había contado nada más personal que su opinión sobre lo que había vivido. Sólo era un desconocido, un contratista que lo había perseguido y puesto contra las cuerdas. ¿Les afectaba el alcohol también a los inmortales?

Igual que antes, Shion pareció leerle la mente.

– Perdona por contarte estas cosas.

– No, si fui yo quien preguntó…

Shion le sonrió.

– Deberías pensar en dejar la organización.

– ¿Qué?

Pero el inmortal cambió de tema y, por mucho que insistió Ted, no repitió sus palabras.

X

Después de que se fuera Kaito, Gumi se había quedado en la barra del bar preguntándose cómo le iba a explicar a Meiko la situación. Al final decidió que lo mejor era sincerarse con ella y contarle todo de inmediato.

La chica estaba riéndose de una escena de la película y la saludó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

En el corte, Meiko se estiró.

– ¿Dónde está Kaito?

Gumi gimió por dentro.

– Pues verás…

La reacción de Meiko fue peor de lo que esperaba. Al principio permaneció en blanco, asimilando la noticia. Después se levantó, furiosa, y le chilló que estaba loca.

– ¿¡Cómo has podido dejar que se fuera!

– Era su decisión, dijo que…

– ¿¡No es tu amigo! ¿¡Prefieres que lo maten a hacerle entrar en razón de un buen golpe!

– Kaito necesitaba hacerlo…

– ¿Lanzarse a la boca del lobo? – bufó, se fue hasta su cuarto y empezó a ponerse los zapatos –. ¡No lo creo!

– ¿A dónde te vas?

– A traer de vuelta a ese imbécil. ¿No se supone que es el adulto, cómo puede ser tan…? – rumió entre dientes, sin encontrar una buena definición.

Gumi se relajó. Ver a alguien que estaba todavía más nerviosa y preocupada que ella hizo que se diera cuenta de que debía tomar las riendas de la situación.

– Me parece que también se fue para no ponernos en peligro.

– ¿Eh? – Meiko se empezó a atar los cordones.

– Piensa un poco. ¿Qué significa que hayan venido a buscarle _aquí_?

– No sé. ¿Qué nos han encontrado…? Ah…

– ¿Ves? Vino a mí aunque sabía que me podía poner en peligro. Pero ahora que han dado con MI residencia, quiere arreglar, como sea, las cosas.

– El típico héroe de las novelas – se quejó Meiko con sarcasmo.

– ¿Sabes? Muchas veces las novelas se basan en la realidad. Es muy difícil crear personajes desde cero.

Meiko se cruzó de brazos y masculló un par de palabrotas.

– ¿Y qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

Gumi sonrió.

– Que no tienes ni idea de a dónde han llevado a Kaito.

La chica enrojeció violentamente y se miró los cordones, ya atados.

– ¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos esperando?

– Dijo que volvería mañana – se sentó a su lado –. Así que si a las doce de la noche de mañana no ha llegado, tendremos que ir a por él. Me pondré a buscarle ahora mismo.

– ¿Y qué hago yo? – musitó Meiko en un tono lastimero.

Gumi le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí.

– Si quieres puedes ayudar a los de abajo con el bar. Estoy segura que los pedidos podrán más que tu preocupación.

X

Gakupo se detuvo en lo que había sido la nave central de la iglesia. Ya sólo quedaba el pasillo, medio bloqueado por las vigas que habían caído, lleno de cenizas y restos de los bancos calcinados. El techo se había derrumbado y el sol iluminaba inocentemente los restos de aquel viejo edificio.

Luka estaba acuclillada a sus pies, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos. El cabello le caía por la espalda, cubriéndosela y llegando a tocar el suelo. Se había olvidado de hacer un conjuro sobre su ropa, que estaba sucia y rasgada tras horas de búsqueda sin descanso.

– No me puedo creer – empezó a decir – que Miku haya huido de nosotros.

– ¿Crees que nos reconoció?

– ¡Claro que lo hizo! – gritó sin moverse. Sabía que estaba llorando y que se avergonzaba de su actitud –. ¡La llamé, le envié mensajes! Pero siguió huyendo…

Gakupo cerró los ojos. Le dolía oírla hablar así, aún cuando él también había sido testigo: Miku no les había escuchado.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? Estaba convencida de que ella no había hecho nada, de que todo era una mentira… – Luka se detuvo, porque la voz le temblaba demasiado para que la entendiera –. Pero ha quemado la iglesia… Y ha huido…

– Somos del Aquelarre. Es normal que huya.

– ¡Si no fuera culpable no tendría que huir! ¡Somos muy pocos los que nos hemos tomado la molestia de buscarla! – Gakupo pegó los labios –. ¿Y eso qué significa? Significa que tiene miedo.

– Yo también tendría miedo si me persiguieran por algo que no he hecho.

– Basta – suspiró Luka –. Estoy cansada. ¿Sigue K… Shion con los contratistas?

– Creo que sí.

– ¿Por qué no ha huido?

Otra pregunta sin respuesta. Luka tampoco había esperado una. Tendrían que preguntárselo directamente a él.

– Luka, la verdad es que… He notado algo extraño.

– ¿El qué? – seguía acuclillada en postura fetal, pero al menos estaba recobrando la compostura.

– Es sólo una impresión. Al principio no me di cuenta… Pensé que estaba acorralado y que por eso parecía tan asustado. Fue cuando decidió venir. Vi que, aunque lo intentaba ocultar, había cambiado. Estaba… solo.

– ¿Solo?

– Roto – frunció el ceño –. Esa fue la impresión que tuve.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– Quizás no apoya a Miku – Luka se incorporó y se frotó la cara. Al volverse hacia él no había ningún rastro de que hubiera estado llorando. La magia era impresionante –. Esta vez no vamos a fallar. ¿No dijeron los Kasane que iba una chica con él?

– Sí.

– Bien. Vamos a darle una invitación.

X

– ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó Meiko, asomándose por encima del hombro de Gumi sin ocultar su angustia.

– No. Cómo odio la magia de las brujas – siseó Gumi –. Es lo peor.

– ¿Qué han hecho?

– Creo que se han cubierto por un conjuro protector. Es lo más común. Pasan desapercibidos para cualquiera. Podríamos estar viéndolos – señaló la pantalla del portátil, por el que pasaban las grabaciones de distintas cámaras de seguridad – y no nos daríamos cuenta. ¡Es…!

– ¿Una mierda? – sugirió Meiko.

– ¡Sí! ¡Eso y mil cosas más!

Lo guay de ser una millonaria que trabajaba en las sombras era que Gumi no necesitaba depender de su bar para poder salir adelante, así que pagaba a sus trabajadores cada vez que necesitaba, por alguna urgencia, lo cerraba. Nadie se quejaba, excepto algún cliente. Así que lo tenían para ellas solas.

Fue hacia la cafetera y preparó la quinta taza desde esa madrugada. ¿Sería bueno para la salud? Gumi estaba cada vez más histérica por la frustración y la cafeína. Antes le había sugerido que se tomara otra cosa y la había fulminado con la mirada (lo que la pilló completamente desprevenida).

Meiko había trabajo todo el día anterior y se entretuvo bastante. Por la noche estaba tan molida que consiguió dormir tres horas seguidas antes de que la preocupación la hiciera tener pesadillas. No le dijo nada a Gumi cuando se sentó a su lado a verla trabajar. Se consideraba suficientemente mayor como para serenarse después de un mal sueño. Además, ¿quién no tendría pesadillas si la estuvieran persiguiendo dos asesinos misteriosos, uno de ellos vampiro, y un escuadrón de brujas e inmortales? ¡Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar asustada!

Una vez Kaito le había comentado que sabía pelear. Ella le contestó que se notaba, sobre todo después de que lo venciera tan fácilmente de una simple llave. El chico le echó en cara que había estado débil y que le estaba costando recuperarse. De qué, no lo dijo.

¿Estaba en apuros? ¿No era peligroso que dos inmortales estuvieran cerca? Hacía ya unos cuantos días, puede que una semana o más, no recordaba cuándo, Kaito le explicó que los únicos que podían matar a las brujas eran los inmortales, asesinándose unos a otros.

Recordarlo le provocó un brusco escalofrío y que se le revolviera el estómago.

Tranquilízate, se ordenó. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que había que intentar ser positivo y no provocar ondas negativas.

– Es verdad, hace siglos que no llamo… – susurró.

– ¿Has dicho algo?

– No, nada. ¿Te importa si hago una llamada?

– Adelante, el teléfono es todo tuyo.

Cómo mola ser rica, pensó por enésima vez desde que había conocido a Gumi.

El teléfono tenía un número oculto tan protegido como los del gobierno y era muy seguro. Estaba colgado de la pared, cerca de la barra. Lo descolgó y empezó a marcar el número que se sabía de memoria. Se estaba preguntando si su abuela podría darles alguna pista o ayudarlas, cuando dieron unos golpes a la puerta.

– ¡Está cerrado! – exclamó Meiko, tapando el auricular.

Volvieron a llamar.

Frunció el ceño y decidió ignorar a la persona.

Llamaron de nuevo.

¿Es que ese tipo estaba sordo?

– ¡Que está cerrado! – elevó la voz, molesta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Soltando un bufido de enfado, colgó y se dirigió a la puerta. Tuvo que descorrer tres cerrojos antes de poder abrir de tirón.

– ¡Le digo que…! – extrañada, bajó la mirada.

No era un adulto, sino un niño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, las manos caídas a ambos lados del cuerpo. El creío alzó unos enormes ojos azul claro. El flequillo le cayó sobre ellos y debió molestarle, pero ni siquiera parpadeó.

– Soy Len. Me envía Miku Hatsune.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: muchas gracias a Ade Mozart, a Lenalee Rose y a Mon Kagamine por los reviews. ¡Me alegro de que la historia os esté gustando!

CAPÍTULO SEIS

– ¡No, Miku! – gritó, tirando de una niña rubia hacia el interior de la iglesia –. ¡Huye, rápido!

Dicho esto, pasó el umbral y empezó a cerrar los pesados portones con esfuerzo. Fuera, la lucha se volvía más violenta. La zona protectora caería de un momento a otro. Haku cogió a Rin de la mano y corrió por el pasillo entre los bancos, directa al altar. Allí giró hacia la derecha y abrió una puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera de la iglesia. Pasó por delante de la cocina y de los dormitorios, notando el peso de Rin. Tenía que sacarla de ahí como fuese.

Una explosión que le penetró hasta los huesos la hizo detenerse en seco. Lo sintió. La protección había caído.

Esperaba que Miku ya se hubiese marchado. Apretó la delicada mano de la niña y siguió corriendo.

X

Dos días. Gumi iba a matarlo. Meiko… también y se ensañaría descuartizándolo por haberse ido sin decir nada.

Eso fue lo que pensó mientras miraba por la ventana. Teto se había sentado apartada de él y, al contrario que su hermano, no parecía muy dispuesta a darle conversación.

Hablar con Ted había sido un consuelo. No sólo por ver que la inocencia, de alguna forma, se podía mantener aunque se fuera contratista, sino porque le había mantenido alejado de su angustia. No le importaba rememorar el pasado, para él todo lo que había vivido, incluyendo lo bueno y lo malo, era algo de provecho. Y Ted, al contrario que Meiko, sí se moría de curiosidad por la Historia. Quizás porque, sospechaba, el chico no había recibido nada más que una educación elemental, al contrario de lo que ocurría con buena parte los niños en la actualidad.

No sabía cómo había acabado en la organización ni por qué su hermana lo permitía. Ni tampoco conocía los entresijos de los contratistas, ya que ni él ni Miku habían estado a favor de ese tipo de trabajo y jamás pidieron su ayuda. Pero sospechaba que lo último que les interesaba a los líderes era proporcionar una formación más allá de lo básico. Y con lo básico se refería a saber leer, multiplicar, restar y sumar. Claro, en cuanto se especializaban deberían aprender cosas como comprender textos en clave, pero otra cosa era que supieran lo que le enseñaban a adolescentes como Meiko, que estaba aburrida de las clases y lo último que quería era una lección de historia y moral. Porque unos asesinos no necesitaban desarrollar una conciencia de lo que estaba bien y mal.

Tras el desliz de hablarle de Miku, tuvo mucho cuidado con irse de la lengua de nuevo. Ted tampoco le había contado nada especial de la organización, excepto alguna que otra misión que le había llevado a otro país. Por agradable que fuera la charla, ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir de más. Seguían en unas circunstancias complicadas. Y hasta que no volviera Gakupo con Luka, Kaito podía considerarse secuestrado.

No se molestó en pedir permiso para llamar a Gumi y Meiko. Por una parte porque no le habrían dejado y por otra, porque no habría podido convencerlas de que estaba a salvo. A su impaciencia por ver a la joven bruja se había sumado un desagradable sabor de boca que le recordaba una y otra vez lo preocupadas que debían estar.

Las preguntas se acumulaban y a cada minuto tenía una nueva. Se obligó a sintetizarlas y a controlarse. No sabía si Luka estaba verdaderamente a favor de Miku, ni dónde o cómo estaba ésta. Y era cuestión de tiempo que le preguntaran la razón de su separación y, peor aún, ¿si era su inmortal, cómo necesitaba información de otros sobre SU bruja?

Era un callejón sin salida. Tarde o temprano acabarían por enterarse. Pero quería haber averiguado todo lo posible antes de eso.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y fuera el sol de verano sólo empezaba a deslizarse hacia el oeste cuando llamaron a la puerta. Teto abrió y Ted apareció al otro lado con algo en el brazo.

– Kamui ha vuelto – explicó.

Kaito no pudo evitar levantarse de un tenso salto. Se tuvo que morder la lengua y pegar las manos al cuerpo para no lanzarse sobre Ted y abrumarlo con sus preguntas.

– Ha dicho que ella quiere cenar contigo – y le mostró lo que llevaba –. Es para ti.

Los hermanos intercambiaron unos susurros y Teto dejó la habitación.

Lo que le habían dado era un esmoquin de uno de los mejores diseñadores del planeta. Kaito había aprendido a distinguir la calidad por el tipo de tela y las casi invisibles puntadas sólo con echar un vistazo. Comprobó la marca y vio que no se había equivocado.

– ¿Te has tomado ese suero? – dejó caer mientras se cambiaba.

– Sí – sonrió Ted.

Como se había esperado, el traje le iba como un guante. Incluso los zapatos, que no le hicieron daño aunque eran nuevos. Ted, que lo había estado vigilando, comentó:

– ¿Cómo han sabido tu talla?

– No hay nada tan sencillo como crear una prenda para una persona en especial.

– La magia es maravillosa – le oyó murmurar, más para sí mismo que para él.

– ¿A qué hora nos reunimos con ellos? – hizo un esfuerzo y escondió su ansiedad. Estaba al límite de su autocontrol.

– A las ocho y media – consultó el reloj –. Así que podemos ir bajando.

Kaito soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

Bajaron en ascensor a la sexta planta, la cual había sido reservada, entera, para esa noche. Los dueños del hotel estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de sus clientes y no se quejaron en absoluto.

Todas las mesas, excepto una situada al lado de una ventana, estaban desiertas, únicamente tapadas por manteles color crema.

Gakupo iba vestido igual a él y se había dejado el larguísimo cabello suelto.

Delante de él, catando el vino, estaba Luka.

Estaba igual que cuando la vio por última vez. Con el paso del tiempo las brujas se solían dejar arrastrar por las modas y, para paliar el aburrimiento, jugueteaban con sus peinados. Pero ella no había cambiado un ápice. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que se hubiera podido dejar crecer el pelo rosado, que le caía por la espalda igual que una suave cascada. Llevaba un traje de noche de color azul oscuro, no muy escotado, que le resaltaba el cuerpo desarrollado y equilibrado.

Miku siempre se quejaba de no haber tenido una figura como la suya, pensó.

Cuando se le asomó una sonrisa a los labios sintió que el corazón se le congelaba y respiró hondo para mantener una expresión neutral.

Basta de pensar en Miku como tal, se recriminó, ahora tengo que verla… como un objeto.

Luka se levantó y con una sonrisa rebosante de sinceridad, abrió los brazos.

– Me alegro de que estés bien.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar, habría adoptado una postura indiferente. Pero el saludo de Luka fue tan natural que no se detuvo y le devolvió el abrazo. Una fragancia a jazmín le envolvió.

– Qué recuerdos me trae este perfume.

Ella asintió y le acarició una mejilla, con los grandes ojos azules clavándose en los suyos, interrogantes y preocupados. Entonces un velo de frialdad los cubrió y la joven, pocas veces se uno se refería a una bruja como "joven" sin referirse sólo al aspecto, se retiró señalándole la silla a su derecha.

Ted se había retirado y hacía guardia cerca del ascensor, lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verlos.

– ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

La paciencia de Kaito estaba rebosando el límite y ese comentario pudo con él.

– Me gustaría… – notando la agresividad de su voz, se esforzó por tranquilizarse –… que pasáramos directamente al motivo por el que nos hemos reunido.

– Lo haría, pero uno de nosotros realmente depende de la cena y no me gustaría que pasara hambre – respondió ella abriendo el menú y revisándolo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

X

Meiko se detuvo del gigantesco hotel. No, no era gigantesco. Era titánico. ¿Cómo se podía gastar tantísimo dinero en un edificio que en la vida llegaría a estar lleno?

Había muchísimos coches. No, coches normales y corrientes no, limusinas, a la puerta del hotel. De ellas bajaban personas con trajes carísimos de los que sólo se veían en la tele. La sola idea de cruzar las puertas de cristal, pasar al lado de los guardias y entrar al vestíbulo que incluso desde ahí se veía elegante, le provocaba arcadas de nerviosismo.

Además, el vestido era una exageración. ¿Cómo había podido saber esa chica cuál era su talla?

Porque era una bruja, obviamente.

Había aparecido hacía una hora, le dio el vestido y la invitó a ir al hotel para ver a Kaito. No le había gustado su tranquilidad, ni tampoco la sonrisa amable que le dedicó. Era todo una trampa del tamaño de una casa. ¿Por qué habían ido a buscarla? Discutió a voces con Gumi, pero acabaron decidiendo que tenía que ir.

La había dejado en la esquina, porque hacerse el trayecto en metro, vestida así, habría podido con ella.

Era largo, hasta los tobillos, de cuello alto, sin mangas y un escote en forma de lágrima. La falda se abría por su pierna derecha a partir del muslo. Los zapatos que le habían dado en una caja eran de tacón, pero muy cómodos de usar. Y todo de un intenso color rojo.

Se sentía igual que una actriz haciendo el papel de mujer del mafioso. Al mirarse al espejo, después de que Gumi le recogiera el pelo en un moño, la maquillara y le pintara las uñas se quedó boquiabierta: estaba guapa y parecía mayor. La habrían dejado entrar en cualquier discoteca sin pedirle el carnet.

Había estado encantada con su aspecto hasta que se bajó del coche. Se había mirado mil veces en el espejo, comprobando que el sujetador no se le marcaba, que la falda le hacía una curva muy bonita en el culo y que sus piernas, ya de por sí largas, parecían kilométricas. Pero cuando puso los pies en la calle y se dio cuenta del tipo de mundo en el que se iba a meter tuvo el insoportable deseo de encerrarse en su habitación, que quedaba muy, muy lejos.

Vamos, Meiko, es sólo subir una puñetera escalera, se dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.

¿Qué le había dicho Gumi? Ah, sí: cabeza alta, hombros atrás y sonreír como si fuera la dueña del mundo… Al menos lo último no parecía muy difícil.

El guardia le echó un rápido vistazo, nada más. Pasó dentro sin problemas. Un par de personas se volvieron para mirar a la recién llegada, que no les sonaba de nada. ¿La hija de un extranjero acaudalado? ¿Una actriz? ¿Una amante?

Le costó un esfuerzo monumental no hacerles una mueca de asco. Una cosa era que le gustaran las películas y que los actores hicieran un papel magnífico (en algunos casos). Otra que le cayeran bien fuera del mundo de la pantalla. Casi todos arrogantes, despilfarradores… ¿No podían ser como Gumi?

Sacudió la cabeza y se recordó lo que había ido a hacer allí. ¿A lo mejor tenía que preguntar en recepción? No sabía el nombre de la bruja, pero sí el de Kaito…

Sintió un golpecito en el hombro y se volvió.

Abrió la boca para pegar un grito. La chica se llevó un dedo a los labios. Meiko consiguió reprimir el alarido, que se convirtió en un ridículo chillido ahogado.

Era la contratista que les había estado persiguiendo. La niña que en realidad tenía 31 años. Llevaba ropa de colegiala rica y esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

– La están esperando arriba. ¿Viene conmigo?

Meiko retrocedió un paso con desconfianza. La chica se puso las manos a la espalda y se balanceó sobre los talones, exagerando su infantilidad.

– Sí, claro, Teto.

Quería demostrarle que estaba informada, que no podía tomarla a la ligera. Sin embargo, la contratista asintió sin inmutarse y la guió hacia el ascensor canturreando una canción que estaba de moda. Esperó que la fulminara con la mirada en cuanto se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, ¡estaban solas!, o que sacara un cuchillo, invocara a un demonio o hiciera lo que hacían los contratistas.

Se limitó a borrar su actitud de niña de primaria y a quedarse quieta como una estatua. Ni siquiera parecía respirar.

Subieron a la planta seis y con un suave "clin", el ascensor se detuvo y salieron de él.

Allí estaba el chico vampiro, apoyado contra una pared. Al verla lo traicionó una expresión de sorpresa que se apresuró a eliminar. Teto le indicó la única mesa ocupada… ¿de toda la sala?

Reconoció a la chica que había ido a buscarla y vio que delante de ella había un joven. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en un Kaito vestido de etiqueta que, a su vez, la miraba con incredulidad.

Se levantó abriendo la boca.

– ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – susurró. Y, antes de que pudiera contestarle, se volvió con furia hacia la joven –. ¡Tú!

– No te pongas nervioso – ella saludó con un gesto a Meiko –. Encantada de verte otra vez. Creo que no me he presentado: me llamo Luka Megurine y él es Gakupo Kamui.

Asintió, atontada. Él se levantó para separarle la silla y le ofreció sentarse a su lado. Meiko obedeció sin apartar la vista de él. ¡Estaba buenísimo! En su vida había visto a un chico al que le quedase tan bien el pelo largo, ¡tan largo! Era tan suave y liso que le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de acariciarlo. Era más alto que Kaito, le sonreía con educación… Entonces se percató de que todos la estaban mirando y carraspeó, hirviendo de vergüenza.

– ¿Te apetece cenar? – Luka le señaló el menú –. La verdad es que ya hemos pedido. Espero que no te importe.

– Ah, no…

Si hubiera podido habría gritado "¡corten!" se habría ido corriendo entre bastidores para analizar bien la situación y no creer que la estaban gastando una broma de mal gusto.

Había estado dos días retorciéndose de preocupación, pensando que estarían torturando a Kaito, que se lo habrían llevado, que lo habrían hecho desaparecer o cualquier barbaridad. En cambio, estaba perfectamente, vestido con un esmoquin, cenando en uno de los hoteles más caros del mundo…

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos y se esforzó por mantener una expresión de póker.

Habían repartido ostras para todos.

¡Ostras! Oh, por favor, qué pijada…

Miró con horror a Kaito, pero éste había clavado los ojos en la mesa y estaba extremadamente pálido. Se mordió la lengua. Gumi ya le advirtió en su momento que seguramente la utilizarían para extorsionarle. ¡Pero es que no se podía quedar sin hacer nada!

Había un buen número de cubiertos a cada lado del plato y titubeó. ¿Había que comer las ostras con tenedor?

Mejor tener las manos quietas, decidió. Después de todo, no le gustaban las ostras.

Ninguno habló hasta que llegó un camarero con un carrito y repartió nuevos platos con la cena.

– Magret séché – explicó Luka.

Otra megapijada…

Esperó a que los demás empezaran a comer para no equivocarse de cubiertos. ¿Desde cuándo le importaban esas cosas?, se reprochó. Pero estaba delante de una bruja que podía matarla con chasquear los dedos. El valor que había acumulado se evaporó con una de las sonrisas de la joven. Los informes sobre Miku empezaron a revolotear en su cabeza: "la mitad del pueblo masacrado", "ardió casi todo el bosque"… Pensar que bajo ese aspecto inocente se ocultaba un monstruo le puso los pelos de punta.

– ¿Quieres dejar de una vez esta pantomima? – la voz de Kaito la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lívido, apretó un puño y se enfrentó a Luka –. Te creía mejor que esto.

¿Fue su imaginación o por los ojos de la bruja pasó un gesto de vergüenza? Luka se encogió de hombros, se limpió la boca y dijo fríamente:

– De acuerdo.

– Que Meiko se vaya.

– No la he invitado para que se marche nada más… empezar a cenar – contestó sin dignarse a dirigirle ni una mirada a la aludida.

– Dime, ¿qué pretendes al traerla aquí? No iba a huir, ni tampoco a mentirte.

– ¿De verdad? – entrecerró los párpados con desconfianza y desagrado –. Espero que no creas que soy tan ingenua.

– Creía que confiabais en Miku – dijo Kaito mirando a Gakupo, que bajó la cabeza.

– Confiaba, exacto. ¿Y debo seguir haciéndolo ahora?

– ¡Claro que…! – en el último segundo, Kaito dudó –. Claro que sí.

– Te expondré la situación: ni tú ni Miku habéis acudido a dos reuniones del Aquelarre. A dos, Shion. Sabes muy bien lo que significa eso.

Meiko no, aunque no le costó adivinar que era de todo menos una buena noticia.

– No tuve oportunidad…

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y Miku? ¿Por qué hablas en singular?

– Antes de que te diga nada quiero que me aclares un par de cosas – evadió la pregunta recuperando la actitud a la que Meiko estaba acostumbrada: estoico y distante –. Por ejemplo, ¿sois los únicos que nos buscan?

– Si lo que quieres saber es si han ordenado que os capturen, no es el caso.

Kaito permaneció impasible.

– Y ya sabes que no hablamos entre nosotras sobre nuestros planes… Al menos no demasiado.

– ¿Y para qué buscas tú a Miku?

De pronto Luka también abandonó su agresividad y la expresión de su cara se relajó.

– Para comprobar si es verdad el crimen del que se la acusa.

– ¿Crimen? – se le escapó a Meiko.

A su lado, Gakupo le dirigió un gesto de advertencia a Luka, que asintió.

– ¿Es que Shion no te ha contado nada? Pensaba que…

– Sólo somos compañeros – la interrumpió él –. Meiko no sabe casi nada de las brujas.

– Ah, entonces podríamos ponerla al día.

– Luka… – empezó a sisear Kaito, en un tono amenazante que la bruja ignoró.

– ¿Sabes, Meiko? Las brujas nos organizamos según la edad. Pero no tenemos una verdadera organización. Aunque sí unas reglas muy explícitas – Luka se había inclinado hacia ella con un aire confidencial –. Entre nosotras no figura que esté prohibido matar a nadie. Es más, las brujas no tienen problemas en librarse de alguien a quien consideren un estorbo. Y ninguna nos metemos en los asuntos de las demás. Sin han matado a alguien, lo han hecho y punto. Pero Miku no es de esas. Ella siempre estuvo en contra de hacer daño a inocentes. Y, sin embargo, desde que desapareció del mapa han ocurrido muchos… accidentes. No los han provocado otras brujas – se giró lentamente hacia Kaito –. Pero el verdadero problema es que hemos descubierto los cadáveres de Noel y Froid. _Eso_ sí que es un crimen.

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron de golpe y la sangre huyó de su rostro. Horrorizado, se llevó una mano a la boca y tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para no tambalearse.

– ¿Cómo… quién fue…?

– Había un par de brujas enemistadas con Noel, pero ninguna de ellas la ha matado.

– ¿Y cómo podéis saberlo? – estalló Meiko, sintiendo repugnancia por Luka –. ¿Tenéis alguna prueba?

– ¡Cállate, Meiko! – exclamó Kaito, tan fuerte que la chica, después de sorprenderse, apretó los labios, dolida –. ¿No podría haber sido Juliana? Siempre odió a Noel.

– No fue ella.

– ¿Ni Kellian?

– Tampoco.

– ¿Han prestado juramento?

– Sí.

Los hombros de Kaito se hundieron y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Estaba empezando a sudar, tenía muy mal color. Meiko se olvidó de cómo le había hablado y empezó a removerse en la silla, inquieta.

– ¿Por qué hablas como si no supieras la verdad? – inquirió Luka, molesta –. ¡Eres su inmortal!

Kaito sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Meiko resistió el impulso de ponerse delante de él para protegerlo de la bruja, de portarse como había hecho en el colegio, liándose a puñetazos con las matonas de clase, incluso con los chicos mayores que ella. Sin embargo, pareció que le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Gakupo deslizó una mano sobre la suya, agarrotada debajo del mantel. Pegó un respingo del que nadie se percató. Gakupo negó casi imperceptiblemente: debía estarse quieta.

– ¡Tú debes saber mejor que nadie qué es lo que ha hecho Miku! – exclamó Luka, controlando a duras penas la ira de su voz. Dio un golpe a la mesa –. ¡Deja de intentar sonsacarme información y fingir que no entiendes nada! ¡Basta de mentiras!

– No estoy mintiendo…

– ¿Ah, no? ¡Si Miku no mató a nadie, ¿por qué no defenderse? Es muy respetada en el Aquelarre, podría dar la cara sin problemas. ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿La están amenazando? ¿Ha cambiado? ¿Ha sido un error todo? ¡Por los Ángeles, ¿entonces por qué ha quemado esa iglesia?

– ¿Iglesia? – repitió él, sin comprender.

– Estaba a punto de hablar con ella, de localizarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo prendió fuego a la iglesia de un pequeño pueblo y huyó – frustrada, Luka apretó las manos –. Gakupo y yo estuvimos horas tras ella. Le envié mensajes. Intenté que me escuchara – de nuevo sus ojos llamearon, aunque Meiko creyó que, más que odio, fue otro sentimiento mucho menos virulento el que los tiñó. Pero no pudo averiguar cuál –. Y me ignoró. Así que, Kaito – fue la primera vez que la oía llamarle por su nombre –, dime lo que está pasando.

Él cerró los ojos, soltando un profundo y oscuro suspiro. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Todavía insistes…?

– Luka – tranquilo, pero autoritario, Gakupo la detuvo –. Déjale hablar.

Meiko contuvo una sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, de que los datos se enredaban en su cerebro, la presencia de alguien racional la alivió.

La bruja le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero se calló.

– Digo la verdad. Miku… He estado, durante cinco años…

Meiko vio que los tres se ponían en tensión y buscaban rápidamente a su alrededor. Entonces Gakupo se abalanzó sobre ella, la cogió por la cintura y pegó un salto imposible hacia delante. Meiko soltó una exclamación y le golpeó los hombros. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Una explosión los mandó volando hacia delante y si él no hubiera adelantado la mano para apoyarse en el suelo, Meiko habría acabado sin espalda. Gakupo se las apañó para acabar medio de pie y, sin soltarla, se giró hacia atrás.

Las sillas habían salido despedidas por los aires. De la mesa no quedaban más que unos pocos restos. Se dio cuenta de que una enorme astilla se había clavado en el hombro del inmortal y que el traje se le estaba tiñendo de sangre.

Aturdida, oyó a Luka decir algo. El cristal estaba intacto. ¿Cómo habían hecho…?

Su mente se despejó repentinamente y se apartó de Gakupo, corriendo hacia Kaito. Él se había agachado, comprobando que no había nadie más que ellos en el restaurante. Lo cogió por la mano y tiró de él.

– ¿Qué…?

Meiko negó violentamente con la cabeza, haciéndole señas para que se estuviera callado y corriera con ella. Por fin el chico pareció comprender y ambos salieron disparados hacia el otro extremo del restaurante.

Le dio la impresión de que no habían transcurrido ni dos segundos cuando, por encima de su hombro, vio que Luka les apuntaba una mano. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La bruja pronunció unas palabras pero hubo un restallido que la interrumpió y Meiko casi se atrevió a sonreír.

Giraron a la izquierda y vieron las escaleras.

– ¡Abajo, abajo! – gritó, maldiciendo en su interior los tacones.

Saltó sobre un pie, se quitó un zapato, e hizo lo mismo con el otro, tirándolos al suelo, sin pararse a pensar en lo caros que eran.

– ¿Por dónde?

– ¡No sé! – chilló ella.

Resbalaron sobre el pulido suelo y un botones pegó un brinco del susto.

Sin considerarlo dos veces, se introdujeron en unos amplios y largos pasillos que se ramificaban en distintas direcciones. El suelo estaba cubierto por suaves y elegantes alfombras, había floreros, espejos, cuadros. Todo de buen gusto, proporcionando un ambiente relajado, de lujo. Pero a Meiko le iba el corazón a mil por hora, sólo podía oír sus propios latidos y se giraba constantemente, muerta de miedo. Cuando reconoció las figuras de los contratistas se le escapó un agudo gemido de terror.

De pequeña le encantaba esa ligera sensación de angustia al jugar al pilla-pilla. La adrenalina hacía que corriera más deprisa, que soltara carcajadas nerviosas o chillidos de miedo y diversión.

Sin embargo, aquello era muy distinto. Cientos de pensamientos le atravesaban la cabeza: miedo a tropezar, a que le entrara el flato, a no ser lo suficientemente rápida. Su mente se nubló de pánico.

Siguieron hasta llegar a un cruce de pasillos. ¿¡Cuál tenían que seguir!

En un primer vistazo no supo qué era.

Una distorsión en el aire. Una acumulación de vapor. Un espejismo. Fuera lo que fuese, tomó aspecto humano, femenino, y alzó un brazo apuntando a la izquierda de ambos.

Kaito frenó levemente el paso. Después asintió con brusquedad, aferró la mano de Meiko como si le fuera la vida en ello y la arrastró detrás de sí, rozando la figura, que se desvaneció al contacto.

Al fondo del pasillo sólo había una ventana. Kaito forzó todavía más la marcha y, a unos dos metros del final, tiró violentamente de ella y la cogió en brazos.

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!

– ¡Alto! – gritó el vampiro.

La chica se adelantó y les apuntó con las manos.

El estómago se le subió al pecho al ver que Kaito no se detenía. La obligó a ocultar la cara contra su pecho. Meiko notó un golpe y oyó el cristal haciéndose añicos. De repente una sensación de ingravidez le invadió el cuerpo. La ventana estaba tras ella.

Cayeron en picado.

X

Su hermano soltó una exclamación al ver que se lanzaban por la ventana. Teto no se dio tiempo ni para cagarse en la madre del inmortal y atravesó de dos rapidísimas zancadas la distancia que la separaba de la ventana. Se inclinó tanto hacia delante que la mitad de su cuerpo quedó suspendido en la nada y desplegó su poder más rápido de lo que había hecho en su vida.

Fue como lanzarse a una piscina en pleno invierno. Le arrancó el aire de los pulmones. Igual que si se tratara de una gigantesca mano invisible, su don se estiró a toda velocidad hacia el inmortal y la chica, atrapándolos. Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que se le saltaron las lágrimas y clavó los dedos en el alféizar para no caer hacia delante. En ese instante las manos de Ted la atraparon y sostuvieron contra sí, protegiéndola.

– ¿Los tienes? – susurró, temeroso.

– Sí…

¿Temeroso por haber fallado el trabajo? ¿O por esa amistad tan extraña que había formado con el inmortal?

Dejó pasar esas ideas, porque el detener el tiempo requería toda su atención, sobre todo si no estaban dentro de su radio de acción. Sentía que le habían extirpado una parte importantísima de su cuerpo, que estaba en el potro de tortura y la estiraban hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

Abajo, la gente gritaba, murmuraba o se acercaba, incrédula, a las dos figuras paralizadas en medio de una caída mortal, a tres metros del techo de un coche.

– Corre… por… ell…– ni le salía la voz.

Ted dudó de nuevo y Teto pensó fugazmente que, en cuanto se recuperara, tenía que echarle una reprimenda: los contratistas debían tener las ideas claras.

Su hermano la ayudó a arrodillarse en el suelo, dejándola con los brazos apoyados en el marco de la ventana. Luego trepó a este y se lanzó a la nada.

Ted se impulsó tan fuerte que llegó al edificio de enfrente. Desde ahí se dejó caer de balcón en balcón sin hacer ruido. Uno de los puntos a favor de los vampiros era que podían ser tan ligeros como una pluma si les convenía.

Se abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud. Su hermana no aguantaría mucho. Ni siquiera un minuto, en esas circunstancias. Tenía que ponerse debajo, fuera de su alcance o sería también paralizado.

Era una escena de lo más sobrecogedora: los fragmentos de cristal se habían clavado en las piernas y brazos de Shion, además de por toda la espalda de la chica de rojo. Él había rodeado en la medida de lo posible el cuerpo de la muchacha, para sufrir la mayor parte del golpe.

¿Es que se había vuelto loco?

Fue a ponerse debajo y a pegarle un grito a su hermana para que se detuviera, cuando notó la boca de una pistola posándose en su espalda.

– Vas a cogerlos – le amenazó una voz femenina que le puso los pelos de punta: en su vida había oído una que fuera tan normal pero que, a la vez, irradiase esa fuerza. Sintió que se mareaba, que era diminuto en comparación con quien fuera que estaba tras él y que encogía a cada segundo. Tenía que ser un ser antiguo, ninguno más podía tener aura –. Y me obedecerás en todo lo que te diga.

Su impulso inicial fue darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a ella. Sin embargo, Teto estaba unos pisos arriba, sufriendo horriblemente. Y cuanto más usara su poder, peor sería el pago.

Tragó saliva, en un acto reflejo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El cañón del arma le presionó la espalda. La gente, asustada, retrocedió. Algunos empezaron a usar sus móviles. Ted los recorrió con la mirada, furioso. ¿Qué pasaba con la bruja y su inmortal? ¿Por qué no intervenían?

Una vez debajo de los cuerpos, extendió los brazos.

– ¿Puedo dar la señal para que los suelten?

– Hazlo.

– ¡Hermana!

Casi creyó oírla suspirar de alivio. La caída de Shion y la chica continuó, aunque para ellos jamás se había detenido, y Ted se las apañó para atrapar al vuelo al inmortal. Si sus brazos hubieran sido normales se habrían roto al instante y estaría retorciéndose en el suelo. Pero resistieron sin problemas.

Shion abrió la boca en silencioso alarido de dolor, con los ojos en blanco, antes de desmayarse, y la muchacha resbaló de sus brazos, cayendo a la acera.

La peor parte se la había llevado el inmortal. Ted había oído cómo se quebraban los huesos de la columna y las piernas. De la chica no estaba tan seguro. Escuchó el palpitar de su corazón, aunque extremadamente débil.

– Vamos, mételos en la camioneta negra. Y si intentas algo, dispararé a la cabeza. No te lo tomes en broma: son balas de plata.

Ted se mordió con los colmillos el labio inferior. Las balas de plata no eran mortales para los vampiros… Siempre que no les dieran directamente en el cerebro. Muchos no habían despertado después de un impacto así.

Las puertas traseras estaban abiertas. Ted tuvo que llevar primero a Shion y después volver por la chica, dejándolos recostados, con sumo cuidado, en la parte trasera.

– Date la vuelta – ordenó –. Muy bien – la extraña subió junto a los cuerpos y retiró con suavidad la pistola.

Ted oyó el cañonazo y, instintivamente, se apartó, aunque estaba demasiado cerca para evitarlo.

La bala le atravesó el muslo. Soltó un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas.

– ¡Arranca! – exclamó la voz.

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver que cerraba las puertas y que la camioneta derrapaba sobre la acera, saliendo disparada hacia delante.

X

Kaito abrió los ojos. Estaba en un sitio oscuro. Pegó un bote y comprendió que era un vehículo. Con lentitud, dolorido, dobló el cuello. Reconoció a Gumi, vestida con una chaqueta negra, inclinada sobre un cuerpo, presionando con las manos en distintas partes, usando sus poderes.

– ¿Gumi…?

Su amiga no contestó. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se retiró hacia las piernas de la persona. Al apartarse, vio que era Meiko.

Todo lo que recordaba era borroso y confuso. ¿Qué hacían allí? Trató de levantarse pero la oleada de dolor que le subió desde las piernas a la cabeza le convenció de que le convenía quedarse quieto.

– ¿Qué tal… está…?

– Pues lo normal después de tirarse desde un quinto piso – respondió mordazmente –. ¿A quién se le ocurre lanzarse con una persona mortal?

Prefirió guardarse su opinión. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cada movimiento le hacía ver las estrellas.

Unos minutos después, o quizás una hora, no estaba seguro, Gumi soltó un profundo suspiro de cansancio y se sentó contra la pared del automóvil.

– Vivirá – anunció –. Y no le quedarán secuelas, espero. Le he curado la columna, que la tenía un poco menos machacada que tú, las costillas, los hombros y las piernas. Dentro de un rato seguiré trabajando.

– … gra…cias…

– Calla, tú aún estás hecho polvo. Cuando te ausculté estabas muerto, ¿sabes? – a pesar de la oscuridad, vio que esbozaba una sonrisa irónica –. Tu corazón había dejado de latir. Aunque sé que eres un inmortal, era la primera vez que me topaba con esta situación y me quedé de piedra. Meiko se estaba muriendo y me puse a atenderla. Entonces cogiste una bocanada de aire – hubo un breve silencio –. ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué la gente busca con tanto empeño la sangre de inmortal.

Parpadeó para dar a entender que la había comprendido. Su conciencia se hundía en una cálida y placentera oscuridad para ahorrarle el dolor de la recuperación que efectuaría su cuerpo al restablecer los tejidos y los huesos.

Gumi decidió que la cura de Meiko podía esperar un par de minutos más. Estaba mareada, no sólo por los bandazos de la camioneta, sino porque se había quedado agotada de usar su poder. Trastabilló hasta la ventanilla que comunicaba con los asientos y dio unos toquecitos.

Su amigo, Frank, que había accedido a conducir y sacarles de Neo Avalon, abrió de tirón.

– ¿Siguen vivos?

– Sí, los dos.

– Bien hecho.

Gumi asintió.

– Niño, pásale el té – ordenó su compañero.

La mirada de Gumi se dirigió hacia el copiloto. El chiquillo rubio llevaba en las manos un termo con un té de especias que había preparado ella misma, anticipándose a la situación. Lentamente se giró y se lo tendió, mirándola sin alterar ni un músculo de la cara.

– Gracias – pasó la mano por la ventanilla, cogió su termo, lo abrió y empezó a beber con avidez.

Debió tomarse al menos la mitad. Satisfecha, sintió sus energías empezaban a renovarse.

– Estamos en la 6-90 – le informó Frank –. En diez minutos estaremos fuera de N.A. ¿Hasta dónde os llevo?

– Lo más lejos que puedas. Espera a que se te empiece a acabar la gasolina – le pidió –. ¿Sigues protegiéndonos con un hechizo?

Len asintió, con la mirada clavada en los pies. Era sorprendente, pensó Gumi, que un niño fuera capaz de mantener esa expresión carente de todo sin variarla ni un ápice. Ni al hablar, ni al comer, ni al dormir. Ni serio ni alegre. Ni enfadado ni triste. Tampoco había frialdad en su rostro. Simplemente, nada. Todavía no acababa de entender de dónde podía haber salido un chaval así.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, echándose el flequillo atrás y se dio la vuelta con decisión.

Todavía tenía una paciente a la que tratar.


	7. Capítulo Siete

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: ¡me acabo de dar cuenta de que no se marcan bien las separaciones de los párrafos! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? Debe ser un lío cuando cambio de escena… En fin, si hay algún otro problema, por favor, decídmelo. Como siempre, gracias a Ade Mozart y Mon FG por dejar comentarios y a todos los que estáis leyendo esta historia.

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Meiko se revolvió, incómoda. Le dolía la espalda. Cambió de postura por enésima vez en menos de cinco minutos y, rindiéndose a la evidencia de que no podría volver a dormirse, se sentó.

Extrañada, entrecerró los ojos para ver más allá de la penumbra que los cubría. Estaba en… ¿una camioneta? Alguien la había tapado con una manta y puesto una almohada bajo la cabeza. Los oídos le zumbaban. No recordaba nada. Se llevó las manos a las sienes para calmarse y trató de pensar. Había ido al hotel, le habían dado una cena de pijos y después…

El tal Len atacó a la bruja. Tal y como les había dicho que haría. Salieron corriendo. Tras eso, todo se volvía oscuro. Un retortijón de miedo le aflojó el estómago y decidió de que, de momento, no quería levantar esa oscuridad. Que se quedara como estaba.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, las piernas le temblaron del esfuerzo y un aguijonazo le recorrió de parte a parte la columna. Se secó las huidizas lágrimas antes de que llegaran a emerger del todo y se miró. Alguien le había quitado el carísimo vestido y puesto unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y zapatillas. Consiguió sonreír: estaba mil veces mejor así que con el trajecito. Aunque eso no quitaba que le había gustado llevarlo. Abrió la puerta y, muy delicadamente, todavía le dolía la espalda, bajó a la carretera.

¿O al desierto?

Meiko se quedó boquiabierta cuando sus pies levantaron una pequeña nube de polvo. El suelo era de un seco amarillento y estaba quebradizo. A lo lejos sólo veía el horizonte, con el cielo azul desdibujado por una cortina de aire caliente. Ni un solo edificio.

– Joder… ¿y esto?

– ¡Meiko, ven aquí! – exclamó Gumi.

Giró a la derecha y no pudo reprimir una carcajada que le hizo temblar dolorosamente todos los huesos. Kaito, Gumi y Frank estaban sentados al lado de una nevera portátil, bebiendo ansiosamente bajo un toldo que habían colgado, a duras penas, del techo de la camioneta.

– Toma – le ofreció ella, sacando un refresco de entre los hielos, chorreando agua.

– Gracias – jadeó Meiko, que tenía la garganta seca.

Dio un largo trago y le supo a gloria. Poniéndose la lata contra la frente, preguntó:

– ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

– Un día – contestó Gumi.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía mal aspecto: pálida, ojerosa, se le hundían los hombros y parecía haber adelgazado varios kilos. Y si sólo llevaba un día sin verla, era muy mala señal.

– ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó, arrodillándose a su lado.

– Sí, sólo cansada – le restó importancia sacudiendo la mano.

– Y tú tampoco tienes buena cara – dijo al ver que Kaito, que había cambiado el esmoquin por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta, también estaba extrañamente blanco.

Él se encogió de hombros y le gesto le provocó una mueca de dolor.

– Lo normal sería que a estas alturas ya estuviera curado, pero parece que mi capacidad de regeneración todavía no ha alcanzado el nivel que tenía antes.

Meiko se estremeció cuando una imagen parpadeó en su mente: una ventana que se alejaba de ella. La echó a patadas y cerró de un portazo la sala de su imaginación a la vez que se ponía de pie y paseaba con nerviosismo. Aunque le tiraban todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, no podía estarse quieta. Saludó con un gesto a Frank y fue hacia la parte delantera de la camioneta. Allí vio una cabecita rubia.

Len estaba sentado en el asiento gris, que lo hacía parecer más pequeño y flacucho de lo que ya era, mirándose los pies. Meiko se puso de puntillas y metió la cabeza por la ventanilla. Soltó un gemido: hacía un calor de muerte.

– ¿No quieres salir a tomar algo?

El muchacho parpadeó, se quedó unos segundos silencios y luego, levantando los ojos azules, dijo:

–… no.

– ¿No tienes sed?

–… sí.

– ¡Pues sal, hombre! – abrió la puerta y le tendió una mano. Como no se la cogió tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para esperar.

Len se movió muy lentamente. Desplazó sus delgadas piernas, que no tenían pinta ni de poder sostenerle, y se bajó sin prisa. Toda la parte trasera de su camiseta estaba cubierta por una mancha oscura de sudor.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué no lo habéis sacado antes? – les recriminó a los demás –. ¡Estaba asfixiándose!

Gumi arrugó la nariz con hastío y de mal humor.

– Dijo que no quería salir.

Su amiga apenas tenía fuerzas y le costaba estar sentada. Bebía cada poco y tenía un plato a un lado, con un bocadillo abierto por la mitad. Picaba cada poco jamón, un poquito de queso y tomate: igual que un pajarito. ¿Habría cogido una gripe muy fuerte?

Meiko dudó al pasarle un brazo por los hombros al niño, que desde que lo conoció no había buscando el más mínimo contacto. Pero ni tan siquiera parpadeó cuando lo hizo sentarse delante de los demás y le puso en las manos una bebida.

Corría una brisa caliente y el ambiente era pegajoso. Aun así, resultaba agradable estar en silencio bajo el cielo despejado de nubes. Se empezó la segunda lata, sedienta, y se alegró de que nadie quisiera hablar. No había tráfico, ni voces, ni siquiera pájaros. Sólo el viento y sus respiraciones. Como si se encontraran en un mundo aparte. En un pequeñito remanso de paz.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato las preguntas estaban a punto de salir por su cuenta de su boca. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, cruzó las piernas.

– ¿Podemos aclarar la situación?

Kaito se pasó una mano por la frente, asintiendo.

– Sí, sería interesante.

Mucho, pensó Meiko. Ya estaba harta de tanto secretismo y cosas que no comprendía. Frank musitó una excusa y se fue a dar una vuelta. Gumi le sonrió, agradecida. Estaba claro que muy lejos no iba a poder ir bajo el sol abrasador y en medio de un desierto.

– Primero, nadie me ha explicado quién es este niño – comentó Kaito, adelantándose a ella.

Len no se inmutó. La lata estaba helada, debería estar quemándole las palmas de las manos. Pero no la había movido excepto para dar un traguito. Meiko ya le había visto actuar así en casa de Gumi. Parecía que se olvidara de lo que estaba haciendo. Que se quedara, literalmente, en blanco.

– ¿Quieres un poco más?

–… sí.

– ¡Pues bebe! – exclamó sonriendo.

El chico dio otro sorbito y volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Meiko desistió.

Gumi empezó a contar lo que pasó:

– Llegó al día siguiente de que te fueras. Ninguna nos lo esperábamos. Si no hubiera dicho que lo enviaba Miku no…

– ¿¡Qué!

Se habían esperado esa reacción. Kaito pegó un respingo y se le tensó el cuello al contener un gemido de dolor. Ansioso, miró a Len, totalmente ajeno a la situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

– Eso dijo. Al principio no le creímos pero… Me demostró que Miku lo había enviado – musitó Gumi, bajando la voz –. Me repitió lo que… me dijo Miku. Ya sabes, lo que me contó _entonces_, al conocernos.

Kaito asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo a duras penas un gesto de impaciencia.

– Y planeamos tu escapada – completó Meiko.

– ¿Con él?

– La verdad es que la mayor parte del trabajo lo hizo Gumi. Len nos tuvo esperando casi un día hasta que nos dijo que montáramos en el coche y nos pusiéramos a esperar. Yo… bueno, Luka ya me había invitado y quedamos en que, cuando él provocara una distracción, tenía que sacarte de allí como fuera.

Meiko cerró los ojos para borrar la sensación de vértigo y vacío. Estaba sentada sobre tierra firme. ¡Tierra firme!

Si Kaito se dio cuenta de su estado, no lo demostró. Se puso delante de Len que, tras unos momentos, levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Pero seguía estando muy lejos, perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

– ¿Qué te dijo Miku? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa –. ¿Dónde está ahora?

Len no contestó. Por un segundo, el semblante de Kaito se oscureció y Meiko estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el niño para protegerlo. Pero el inmortal lo fulminó con la mirada, apretó los puños y regresó a su sitio.

– Después tendremos que hablar sobre eso – advirtió.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada. Gumi asintió con la cabeza, dándole vía libre para preguntar cualquier cosa.

– Kaito, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Luka?

El joven se estremeció y, sin que la ansiedad lo abandonara del todo, perdió toda su vitalidad.

– ¿Qué parte?

– Lo de que Miku mató a gente…

Vio que Gumi se mordía el labio inferior.

– ¿¡Lo sabías! – exclamó Meiko, sin poder creérselo.

– Lo sospechaba. Y, cuando vinisteis… Kaito me lo confirmó.

Las dos se volvieron hacia él, que había fruncido el ceño y se miraba las manos: había unas marcas de media luna teñidas de rojo. Se había clavado las uñas.

– Yo… dije la verdad: no lo sé.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no estuviste con ella? – estalló Meiko, hasta el cuerno de que le escondieran las cosas y le dieran respuestas escurridizas, sin consistencia –. ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

Al callarse se percató de que estaba hablando exactamente del mismo modo que Luka: exigiendo cosas como si tuviera derecho a saberlas. Soltando palabras crueles a sabiendas de que le harían daño a Kaito. Insistiendo, a pesar de darse cuenta del efecto que hacían las acusaciones sobre él.

¿Luka se sentiría tan frustrada como ella?

– Lo siento… – murmuró, con el corazón encogido. La disculpa sonó tan débil, carente de peso, que se le llenaron nublaron los ojos y tuvo que frotárselos con disimulo –. Perdóname.

Él se recostó contra la camioneta, cerrando los párpados. Gumi picoteó algo más de su bocadillo y la tensión cayó entre ellos. Meiko dio vueltas a su lata sin parar, recriminándose por ser tan violenta. Quería respuestas, sí. Pero, ¿le habría gustado que la trataran de esa manera? Lo que más le molestaba era que todavía se moría por presionar a Kaito. Quería sacudirle, que aclarara las cosas y dejara de tomar decisiones por los dos.

Qué persona tan decepcionante soy, pensó con amargura.

Había dejado de correr la brisa y el calor le estaba pegando la camiseta al cuerpo. Notaba el sujetador más incómodo que nunca. De pronto el exterior asfixiaba tanto como el interior de la camioneta.

Iba a levantarse e ir a buscar a Frank, sólo para alejarse de aquel ambiente que ella misma había creado, cuando Kaito empezó a hablar.

– Miku sólo mató dos veces delante de mí. La primera fue durante una rabieta. La segunda… no sé describirlo. Estaba fuera de sí. Destruyó un pueblo entero.

Gumi abrió la boca y se incorporó lentamente.

– ¿Qué…?

– Después ya no sé lo que sucedió.

Meiko se mordió la lengua, aunque fue quien Gumi preguntó en su lugar, de una forma mucho más delicada y considerada de lo que habría hecho ella:

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pues… – respiró hondo –. Le eché en cara todo lo que había hecho y le pedí que recapacitara. Pero… era una ira irracional. Llevaba mucho cargando con ese peso, con todos esos sentimientos, y yo no hice nada por intentar aliviarla. Luego nos… nos peleamos. Cuando me desperté estaba en el sótano de una casa de campo. Caminé casi un día y te encontré a ti – miró a Meiko –. Han pasado cinco años desde que vi por última vez a Miku. Y mi vínculo con ella está suprimido, ha cortado, de alguna manera, nuestra comunicación. Así que no sé nada.

Meiko se había quedado de piedra. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue cómo Kaito se había negado a aceptar las acusaciones de Luka. Puede que no directamente pero sólo hacía falta echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de que no creía que Miku tuviera la culpa de nada. O, más bien, que no quería creerlo. Y pensó que Kaito era estúpido, que estaba cegado por el amor y por eso defendía a Miku. Después los sentimientos desaparecieron, dándole la impresión de que estaba vacía: era demasiado pronto para opinar nada.

– ¿Quiénes… eran esas dos personas que nombró Luka? – se le ocurrió preguntar tras un rato –. Esas dos que murieron…

– Noel y Froid… Otra bruja y su inmortal.

– ¿Han acusado a Miku de matar a una bruja? – se sorprendió Gumi –. Pero… ¿esas cosas no se suelen pasar por alto, en caso de que sean verdad?

– Un minutito – interrumpió Meiko, arqueando una ceja –. ¿Cómo que se pasan por alto?

– Las brujas pueden matarse unas a otras, si quieren, y de formas monstruosas, si les apetece – explicó Kaito con la mirada perdida en el toldo –. Lo que pasa es que antes tienen que avisar de que van a hacerlo.

– Eso no tiene mucho sentido… ¿Y si quieren matar a otra bruja sin que se dé cuenta?

Kaito sonrió amargamente.

– No es a la otra bruja a la que avisan, si no a los Arcanos. Ellos registran la declaración, deciden si los motivos son suficientes o no, según venga al caso, y si dan permiso, la bruja atacante tiene vía libre.

– ¿Y a la otra no le dicen nada? – Meiko tragó saliva, notando que se le ponía le piel de gallina.

– No. A partir de ese momento da igual cuál muera y cuál sobreviva, porque las dos habrán tenido una razón para matar: una por sus propios motivos para odiar a su enemiga, la otra en defensa propia – Meiko se estremeció de arriba a bajo –. Como Miku y yo no hemos acudido a dos reuniones del Aquelarre… Y se ha interrogado a las principales enemigas de Noel… – bajó el tono –, Luka ha llegado a la conclusión de que fue Miku la que actuó sin avisar a nadie.

– Espera. ¿Por qué iba a matarles? – dudó Gumi.

– No lo sé… – y apartó la cara.

– Sí lo sabes – susurró Meiko –. ¿Verdad?

Kaito permaneció en silencio. Entonces Gumi soltó una exclamación de alegría.

– ¡No ha podido ser Miku!

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Meiko.

Gumi sonrió y alzó un dedo.

– La única forma de matar a una bruja es por medio de su inmortal. Kaito estuvo inconsciente cinco años, ¿verdad?

– Entonces… ¡Claro! Entonces él no ha podido matar a nadie – comprendió Meiko, exultante.

El implicado, por el contrario, fruncía el ceño. Meiko se puso las manos en las caderas. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

– Nadie ha dicho que yo estuviera inconsciente… Simplemente, no recuerdo nada. Y las brujas… pueden borrar la memoria – dijo, atragantándose con cada palabra. La sola idea de que Miku le hubiese podido hacer eso hacía daño –. Por eso, quiero saber qué ha pasado. Y tú sabes dónde está ella – se volvió hacia Len –. ¿Por qué te envió a ayudarnos?

Len tardó una eternidad en responder, Meiko incluso llegó a pensar que no había oído la pregunta.

– … dijo… que tenía que ayudaros a huir del Aquelarre.

– ¿Huir?

–… sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– … porque… nos van a perseguir… para encontrar a Miku – una pausa eterna –, y ella tiene que esconderse.

– ¿Esconderse?

Asentimiento.

– ¿Así que ella mató… mató a Noel y a Froid? – susurró roncamente Kaito.

Len se convirtió de nuevo en una estatua y Meiko entendió que, o bien no lo sabía, o no podía decirlo. Kaito se había cruzado de brazos, parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo que no acababa de entender.

– Antes dijisteis que él provocaría una distracción… – empezó a decir lentamente.

– Sí – asintió Meiko.

– ¿Hizo algo mientras esperabas? – le preguntó a Gumi.

– No. Se quedó sentado y me avisó de que estabais llegando. Cuando os vi saltar… creí que se me paraba el corazón.

– No fuiste la única – Meiko se frotó los brazos, reprimiendo a duras penas el recuerdo que, con cada comentario, emergía con mayor facilidad. Oscuro y abismal.

– ¿Quién hizo la magia que nos salvó en el hotel? – le interrogó Kaito –. ¿Fue Miku la que nos ayudó a salir?

Meiko recordó la figura vaporosa que les había indicado el camino y cómo Kaito confió en ella.

– …no… La habrían descubierto.

– ¿Entonces, quién?

–… yo.

Kaito arqueó las cejas, incrédulo. En su momento, Meiko también dudó de que aquel niño fuera capaz de hacer nada, pero ella y Gumi se aferraron a un clavo ardiendo con tal de intentar ayudar a Kaito. Al final Len había resultado ser una ayuda muy útil.

– ¿Quieres decir que sabes hacer magia?

–… sí.

– ¿Y eres un chico?

–... sí.

Contra todo pronóstico, Kaito se movió más rápido de lo que Meiko había visto jamás y rodeó el fino cuello del muchacho con una mano. Apretó.

– ¡Ey! – gritó Gumi.

– ¿Has hecho un pacto con un demonio, con una bruja? ¿¡O eres un Arcano! ¡Responde!

Len no intentó quitarse a Kaito de encima y cuando Meiko se fue a tirar sobre Kaito, éste le lanzó una de sus miradas más frías. Fue la primera vez que comprendió que estaba en presencia de un ser que había vivido muchísimo más que ella, que era paciente, pero tenía un límite. Y, al contrario que una chica normal como ella, sabía cuándo acechaba el peligro.

–… no…

– ¿Entonces, qué eres?

– ¡Estás ahogándolo! – Gumi tiró del brazo de Kaito.

Len se estaba empezando a poner morado, aunque ni una sola queja salió de sus labios. Ni siquiera se esforzaba por respirar. El inmortal entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado, y aflojó la presión. Una persona normal habría tomado una bocanada de aire. Len sólo relajó levemente el cuerpo. Pasó un rato hasta que contestó.

–… soy… humano… y no he hecho… ningún pacto…

– Eso es imposible – se negó en redondo Kaito.

– ¿Por qué no? – se atrevió a preguntar Meiko, todavía con los pelos de punta tras su mirada.

– Porque los hombres no pueden usar la misma magia que las brujas. No hay brujos o magos, como dicen las leyendas populares. Los únicos hombres que adquieren magia son los que hacen pactos, los contratistas, los invocadores y… los Arcanos. No los humanos normales y corrientes.

Meiko se quedó boquiabierta. Eso no lo sabía. Luego se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía muchas cosas. Demasiadas, incluso.

Kaito continuó mirando a Len acusadoramente, parecía que quisiera reducirlo a cenizas y librarse de él. El chiquillo permaneció tranquilo, quizás sin darse cuenta del ambiente que les rodeaba o, en todo caso, haciendo caso omiso.

Después de un par de minutos sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir nada, Gumi posó una mano en el hombro de Kaito.

– ¿De verdad crees que Miku… nos enviaría a alguien que te pusiera en peligro?

– ¿Y cómo comprobamos que de verdad viene de parte de Miku?

– ¿No me estabas escuchando antes? – las pálidas mejillas de Gumi se arrebolaron de la indignación –. ¡Len me repitió, palabra por palabra, lo que me dijo Miku! – se puso de pie, temblando con furia –. ¿¡Crees que me habría olvidado de lo que hicisteis por mí! Si vosotros no hubierais aparecido, yo…

Él se quedó cortado y no fue capaz de soportarle la mirada a su antigua amiga.

– Lo siento… Es que… – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, luego las dejó caer pesadamente –. Ya no sé qué creer.

Gumi lo contempló desde arriba unos segundos más, hasta que su actitud se suavizó y se sentó a su lado, rodeándole un brazo cariñosamente.

– Lo sé.

Meiko se sintió cruelmente excluida. El inmortal la mantenía aparte a propósito, no le explicaba las cosas excepto cuando estaba en el borde de la navaja, ni siquiera le permitía dar su propia opinión, por muy inexperta que fuera. En cambio, Gumi podía enfadarse con él, calmarle y estar a su nivel. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo mantenerse en silencio y tragarse los reproches que aullaban en su interior, a pesar de estar convencida de que la expresión de su rostro la traicionaba.

Pero, claro, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados para fijarse en ella.

Pasaron la noche en la camioneta, apretujados unos contra otros. Al día siguiente pasaron por un pueblo a desayunar y siguieron una carretera durante kilómetros, kilómetros y kilómetros. Se turnaban cada hora para acompañar a Frank en la parte delantera. Cuando le tocaba a Meiko, se apoyaba en la ventanilla dejando que el aire le golpeara la cara, y seguía el agreste paisaje con una sensación de modorra. Gumi quería sacarlos del país, fuese como fuese. Había preparado unos pasaportes falsos el día que Kaito se fue, también les dio las prometidas tarjetas de su gran cuenta en el banco. El problema era qué haría ella. Luka, Gakupo y los Kasane sabían dónde estaba su base. Gumi los calmó diciendo que había llamado a unos amigos para que le recogieran aquello que pudiera necesitar y ya había pagado el salario de varios meses a sus empleados. Se peleó con Kaito porque pretendía acompañarles por un tiempo y no le gustaba la idea de que siguieran solos. Ni a él la de que Gumi fuera con ellos. Sentía que ya la había metido en suficientes problemas. Pospusieron una y otra vez la decisión hasta que cruzaron la frontera y Frank anunció que era el momento de separarse.

Al final quedaron en que Len les acompañara tras preguntarle qué pretendía hacer. El niño respondió que iría con ellos, que se lo había dicho Miku. A Meiko no le importaba la idea de tenerlo como compañero y, aunque Kaito se disgustó, sospechaba que tampoco habría dejado ir a Len tan fácilmente: era el único vínculo más o menos fuerte que lo unía a Miku.

Se quedó despidiéndose de Frank, agradeciéndole todo y deseándole buena suerte, mientras los otros dos se iban a discutir, otra vez.

Casi una hora después, Gumi regresó y le guiñó un ojo a Frank.

– Parece que me voy contigo.

– ¿A dónde? – preguntó Meiko, sintiendo un pinchazo de decepción: había creído que convencería al inmortal.

– Me volveré por un tiempo a mi casa en los bosques – suspiró, haciendo un ademán de rendición.

– Por un año, al menos – recalcó Kaito, acercándose a ellos, cruzado de brazos, y bastante más relajado que los días anteriores –. Las brujas tardan mucho en olvidar. Pero si estás con tu familia, no se atreverán a molestarte.

– ¿Ah, no? – se sorprendió Meiko –. ¿Por qué?

El maldito "por qué" empezaba a ser muy típico de ella y eso la sacaba de quicio.

– Ay, pequeñina – se burló Gumi, dándole un capirotazo muy suave en la nariz –. ¿Cómo crees que te salvé la vida?

Meiko se quedó en vilo. Su amiga aprovechó para abrazar a Len, tan pasivo como siempre, y luego le dio un par de besos a ella en las mejillas.

– Cuídate muchísimo, ¿vale? En cuanto esté de vuelta en la civilización humana, os llamaré. Y tú – amenazó con un dedo a Kaito –, tienes dos niños a tu cargo, más te vale dejar las ideas suicidas de lado y hacerte responsable.

– Lo haré – se rió él.

Frank arrancó el motor. Gumi subió al asiento de copiloto, bajó la ventanilla y acarició la cara de su amigo.

– Tened cuidado.

– Lo tendremos – le prometió, posando su mano sobre la de ella.

La camioneta se puso en marcha y comenzó a enfilar la carretera.

– ¡Un momento! ¡Dime cómo nos curaste! – suplicó Meiko.

– Bueno… en las películas aparecemos con una varita y siendo madrinas, pero la verdad es que somos más de los bosques y no llevamos esos trajes tan horteras – sonrió ella.

Gumi sacudió la mano por la ventanilla una y otra vez hasta que el vehículo se convirtió en un lejano punto en la distancia.

Meiko, una vez repuesta de la sorpresa, la imitó hasta que acabó doliéndole el brazo de tanto agitarlo y tuvo que masajeárselo. Estaban los tres solos, a las afueras de un pueblecito, en el país vecino, y asándose bajo el sol.

– Bueno, otra vez en medio de la nada – comentó.

– Eso parece.

– ¿Y qué hacemos?

– ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer? – le sonrió Kaito.

– ¿Caminar?

– Caminar.

– Vaya, hombre.

X

La estancia estaba a oscuras. Al entrar, chasqueó un dedo e hizo que las antorchas se encendieran con fogonazos que iluminaron una habitación vieja y elegante. Los muebles eran de hacía siglos, la cama se mantenía milagrosamente de pie y las ventanas en forma de arco ojival estaban tapiadas.

Se quedó en el centro de una alfombra cubierta de polvo, deshilachada y de la que apenas se percibía el bordado. Satisfecha, la bruja sonrió.

Alzó una mano, ondeó un dedo y, de una pequeña explosión de color, la imagen dio un giro radical: las paredes recobraron sus tonalidades, así como la alfombra, las mantas, los almohadones. Los cristales de las ventanas dejaron entrar luz a raudales, a pesar de que en el lugar donde estaban era de noche. El polvo había desaparecido, las antorchas se habían convertido en preciosos candelabros y el suelo de madera relucía, nuevo.

A las brujas les encantaba hacer espectáculos aunque no hubiese más personas para verlos.

Con un nuevo movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una mesa y tres sillas de altos respaldos. Se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro se materializó en sus manos, escrito en un dialecto de hacía más de quinientos años.

Dejó pasar los minutos hasta que asintió para sí misma y, dejando la lectura a un lado, entrelazó los dedos.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, dejando a la vista las figuras de dos mujeres jóvenes.

La primera que entró fue la tennyo (1). La última vez que se habían encontrado fue hacía dos siglos y desde entonces parecía haber cambiado su indumentaria de un kimono tradicional a un vestido igualmente precioso, de color blanco, que resaltaba su suave y delicada figura.

La segunda fue la devi (2), engalanada en un vaporoso traje negro cuya falda ondeaba a cada paso entre sus largas piernas. Era la primera vez que la veía, y probablemente fuera nueva en el ámbito terrenal. Ninguna de las dos llevaba joyas. Quizás su condición de seres celestiales les impedía lucir algo que levantara deseos tan pecaminosos.

– Sai… – saludó Defoko, deteniéndose delante de ella.

La tennyo jamás había mostrado expresiones que fueran más allá de la serenidad, el aburrimiento o la placidez. Sus iris amatista resaltaron con la luz de las velas al inclinar levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

– Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos… – respondió Sai, levantándose y sonriendo ampliamente –. En cuanto a usted…

– Soy Komori Rem – se presentó, con una voz tierna y dulce. Al bajar la cabeza, uno de los largos mechones de cabello resbaló hacia delante, cubriéndole la cara con hilos esmeralda.

– Sentaos, por favor – las sillas se desplazaron solas hacia atrás y sus invitadas se acomodaron –. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

– Té – musitó Defoko.

– También té.

– Muy bien – con sacudir un dedo, una tetera con agua caliente y tres tacitas, cucharas, una bolsita de azúcar y platos aparecieron delante de cada una –. Servíos. Podría ofreceros directamente té hecho – comentó, tomando la tetera –, pero, curiosamente, la magia es bastante inútil con la comida y la bebida. Así que es preferible que lo mezcléis vosotras.

Defoko había bajado varias veces de las cúpulas celestiales, así que estaba al tanto de los cómicos fallos de la magia. Komori, por el contrario, se mostró desconcertada.

– ¿Cómo puede ser que no podáis hacer un té?

– No, querida, lo malinterpretáis. Claro que puedo hacer té. Pero es insalubre y tiene un sabor muy soso cuando se hace con magia, así que preferiría ahorraros la tortura de probarlo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras degustaban el té. Fuera cantaba un pajarillo que le arrancó una sonrisa a Sai. El jardín que se podía ver por la ventana era su favorito, le encantaba conectar sus hogares a las zonas terrestres que había visitado en el pasado y la capturaron por su belleza. Si uno se asomara podría ver árboles llorones rodeando una laguna de aguas cristalinas, hierba larga y ondulante al viento, unas casas al estilo pagoda a lo lejos y un cielo surcado por unas veloces nubes.

Y todo eso a pesar de que el castillo abandonado en el que estaban merendando se encontraba en la otra punta del planeta con respecto a la laguna.

Sai aprovechó que sus huéspedes estaban entretenidas con el té para observar a la neófita. Al igual que las tennyo, las devis no bajaban a la tierra muy a menudo y, si lo hacían, no era para mezclarse con los que vivían allí. Sin embargo, siempre había algunas que se hastiaban de una vida celestial en la que no alcanzaban la purificación y decidían inspeccionar el mundo que había en los estratos inferiores.

Y, si la información que le habían dado era correcta, esa devi tenía unas amistades muy interesantes.

Defoko dejó con elegancia y algo de sequedad la taza en su platito.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu invitación, Sai?

La bruja sonrió. Le gustaba hacerse de rogar y que tuvieran que hacerle preguntas.

– Uno bastante especial. ¿Estáis al día en los asuntos mundanos, Komori?

– La verdad es que en lo referente al Aquelarre, no.

– ¿Y tú, Defoko?

– Lo poco que sé se habrá quedado antiguo – contestó, impertérrita –. No soléis hacer alarde… de lo que ocurre entre vosotras.

– Tienes razón. Tal vez debería poneros al día – se dijo –. ¿Sabéis cómo funciona nuestro sistema? Me refiero a las reuniones obligatorias del Aquelarre.

– No… – susurró Komori. Defoko parpadeó sin interés.

– Las brujas no tenemos una organización jerárquica, somos espíritus libres y caprichosos que gastan la vida en sus "hobbies". Y eso es muy peligroso, así que un mínimo de organización es necesario. Por eso podemos hacer lo que deseemos… Excepto faltar a los Aquelarres. Sólo hay dos excusas: haber muerto o estar completamente incapacitada para acudir. En cuyo caso, hay que informar de antemano.

– Entiendo – Komori le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Sai se la devolvió, mucho más radiante y confiada.

– Resulta que en el transcurso de los últimos cinco años hemos convocado dos Aquelarres, un hecho muy fuera de lo normal, ya que hay veces que no se realizan en un siglo o dos seguidos. Hubo una bruja que no acudió a ninguno de los dos. Y no hubo excusa alguna.

– ¿Eso significa que pretendéis castigarla? – Defoko se sirvió un poco más de té.

– En realidad, ahora las pocas que nos preocupamos por el tema estamos más interesadas en por qué ha habido un asesinato injustificado desde que Miku Hatsune, la bruja en cuestión, desapareció.

Komori apretó los labios y Sai comprendió que sí conocía esa costumbre de las brujas: enfrentarse a muerte. Se veía a la distancia que no estaba de acuerdo con esa práctica. Por el contrario, Sai sí. Cuando mató a su primera enemiga constató que era muy útil y cómodo poder quitarse de encima a un estorbo sin que se condenara a nadie. Podía ser un sistema injusto, vengativo y desleal, pero mantenía un número aceptable de brujas, ya que no pasaban cincuenta años sin que al menos muriera una, y les aseguraba períodos de paz entre asesinato y asesinato.

– ¿Qué pudo pasar?

– Pues… no lo sabemos y por eso queremos encontrar a la única sospechosa – sonrió Sai, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

– ¿Cómo va a haberlo hecho sino con su inmortal? – Defoko arqueó una ceja.

– Ah, eso es lo que todas piensan…

– Y, obviamente, tú no.

Los labios de Sai se estiraron todavía más, sin perder la naturalidad, y mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.

– Su inmortal no lo hizo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sai se llevó una mano a la boca para reírse por lo bajo. Komori miró, inquieta, a Defoko. Esta ya conocía a la bruja y sabía que no pensaba contarles lo que había averiguado, así que dio un sorbo al té. La devi la imitó, dudosa.

– ¿Para qué nos has invitado? Todavía no nos lo has explicado – se rindió Defoko después de casi cinco minutos de silencio: Sai no diría nada hasta que no mostraran su interés. Jamás cedería primero.

– Si Miku mató a esa bruja y a su inmortal, que no lo pongo en duda, sin usar a su muchachito… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

– ¿No es imposible? – susurró Komori.

– Sí. Es _imposible_.

– ¿Entonces eso no prueba la inocencia de la bruja? – a Defoko se le escapó un tono hastiado.

– Técnicamente sí. Pero… Me parece que lo consiguió hacer. Encontró un modo – dejó pasar una pausa de efecto y su mirada se volvió maliciosa –. ¿No habéis oído hablar del Elixir?

Por una vez en su vida, los ojos de Defoko se abrieron más de lo normal. Sai se regodeó interiormente: la había cogido completamente desprevenida. Komori fue a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero al final se reprimió a tiempo y no emitió ningún sonido.

– ¿Existe? – acabó por decir Defoko, recostándose contra el respaldo, recuperada su serenidad.

– Claro que sí. Es una tontería fingir que es una leyenda. Siempre ha habido pruebas muy claras.

– ¿Y pretendes que nos hagamos con él? – la tennyo le dirigió una mirada de hielo. Sai no se amedrentó y esperó con expectación. Defoko cerró los párpados, meditándolo. Después se levantó, se alisó el vestido y dijo –. No siento interés por algo tan poco fiable.

– ¿No quieres conseguir la fuente de todo poder? ¿Hacer todo lo que desees? ¿Ser inmortal? ¿Dejar de depender de tu chal para regresar a tu hogar? – la picó Sai.

Defoko caminaba siempre erguida, con los hombros echados atrás y la cabeza alta. Destilaba una cercanía a la perfección cegadora. En ese momento, incluso demostrando cierto desprecio, su belleza y elegancia brillaban, alejándola de sentimientos tan rastreros y retorcidos como los de Sai.

– Es contra natura.

Y se marchó de la habitación.

Komori titubeó, alternando la mirada entre la puerta y su anfitriona. Decidió quedarse sentada.

– Señora Sai…

– Dígame.

– Usted… ¿habló con Kiku?

– Ah, sí.

– ¿Le contó lo mismo que a nosotras?

– No palabra por palabra pero, en esencia, sí.

Komori ocultó en el último segundo un gesto de dolor. Juntó las manos sobre la mesa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse sin herir los sentimientos de Sai.

– Kiku es muy influenciable… – carraspeó con timidez –. Usted… ¿lo hizo a sabiendas de que…?

– ¿De que se interesaría? Claro que sí – sonrió Sai. Komori se mordió el labio inferior de una forma encantadora –. Igualmente, os he invitado a ustedes dos porque esperaba que despertara vuestra curiosidad. Y lo he conseguido.

– Pero… Defoko se ha marchado…

– La conozco. Había esperado que no quisiera saber del Elixir en sí – le restó importancia al tiempo que hacía desaparecer la taza de la tennyo ausente –. A cambio, he ganado su atención. Al igual que la de usted.

– Me gustaría saber dónde está Kiku.

– Supongo que buscando a Miku.

– Ya veo… – Komori aspiró una bocanada de aire, se incorporó e inclinó la cabeza –. Gracias por su amabilidad.

– Volveremos a vernos.

– Eso espero.

– No es un deseo. Es una certeza.

La devi la miró con asombro durante unos segundos. Se estaba retirando hacia el vano de la puerta cuando se detuvo.

– ¿Y usted no busca el Elixir?

– ¿Yo? – a Sai se le escapó una carcajada –. No, en absoluto.

Komori esperó a que añadiera algo más. Como no lo hizo, se fue sin levantar ni un sonido.

Sai terminó su té con una sonrisa de deleite y se quedó mirando los cambiantes rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

– Un Elixir que concede el poder de hacer cualquier cosa… Es muy aburrido.

X

**Tennyo**: doncella celestial de la mitología japonesa budista, similares a las ninfas o hadas de las leyendas occidentales. Suelen ser representadas como hermosas mujeres engalanadas con un chal o un hagoromo o kimono de plumas, que les sirve para volar del cielo a la tierra, a donde suelen descender para bañarse en las aguas. Para ello se quitan el hagaromo y, normalmente un pescador, lo roba y obliga a la tennyo a casarse con él y a tener hijos. Normalmente la tennyo recupera su chal tras unos años y regresa al cielo.

**Devi**: femenino de "deva". Advertencia, los devas aparecen en esoterismo y budismo entre otras cosas. Son seres celestiales, que habitan diferentes cielos y no han terminado el ciclo de reencarnaciones para la purificación completa (según el budismo)

Si hay alguna pregunta, hacédmelo saber. ¡Besos!


	8. Capítulo Ocho

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: siento mucho, en serio, haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Pero es que los exámenes han venido de la mano y todavía tengo metida a fuego la escultura del románico… Gracias por vuestro apoyo y ojalá disfrutéis de este capítulo. Un saludo a los dos nuevos lectores, Mr Arnold y Lily, gracias por haber elegido esta historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias a Ade Mozart por dejar comentario. Y especialmente a Mon FG. Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero se me saltaron las lágrimas al leer tu review. ¡Espero que pronto puedas volver a pasarte por aquí!

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Cuando Ted se recuperó lo suficiente de la bala de plata como para levantarse, no fue tras la camioneta, lo que suponía que debería haber hecho, sino que regresó al hotel lo más rápido posible. La pierna le ardía y aguijonazos de dolor le atravesaban el cerebro, advirtiéndole que debía estarse quieto. Pero, terco, subió de cuatro en cuatro los escalones, nada dispuesto a esperar al ascensor, y llegó al pasillo donde había dejado a su hermana.

Teto se había desmayado. Estaba tan pálida que por un momento creyó que la había perdido. Después, su racionalidad de contratista le hizo agacharse a comprobarle el pulso. Aunque débil, continuaba allí.

No pensó en qué dirían la bruja y su inmortal, sólo imaginó fugazmente que su representante pondría el grito en el cielo. No le importó. El pago de Teto empezaría de un momento a otro y que no quería que nadie la viera así.

La llevó a su habitación, la tumbó en la cama, preparó un par de toallas mojadas y rebuscó entre su escaso equipaje para sacar el estimulante. Los vampiros, a menos que acabaran de atiborrarse de sangre, tenían la piel tan frágil como la del resto de los humanos. Lo que les hacía excepcionales era su capacidad de regeneración. Por eso, al contrario de lo que pasaba en las películas que había visto de niño, la punta de la jeringuilla se hundió sin dificultad en su piel. Dejó preparadas varias dosis sobre la mesa. Ninguna le daría más que dos horas de tiempo. Normalmente el pago de Teto era breve pero sospechaba que, aunque no hubiera usado mucho su poder, por la brusquedad y la violencia con la que lo había manipulado, sería una tortura muy larga.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Teto soltó un suave gemido. Él se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de su cama y le cogió la mano, preparándose para soportar la agonía de ver a su hermana retorcerse de dolor y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Empezó por unas pequeñas convulsiones. Su temperatura subió y Ted, que desde hacía un año podía percibir el calor ajeno con una facilidad increíble, tuvo que morderse los labios para contener una exclamación de alarma. Si _sólo_ fuera una simple fiebre demasiado alta, la habría llevado directa a darse un baño helado, como siempre hacía tras el pago. Pero recordaba muy bien lo que su representante le contó: la primera vez que Teto usó su poder delante de él, trató de llevarla al hospital de la Organización. Al moverla, soltó un alarido tan penetrante que habría jurado que le estaban partiendo los huesos.

Teto jadeó y gruñó. Ted la soltó, a sabiendas de que cualquier roce era peor que un acero al rojo vivo y se clavó las uñas en las manos. Su hermana abrió los ojos, que se le pusieron en blanco. Podía oír latir su corazón con una furia desesperada, sus músculos chirriar y sus huesos astillarse. Los dedos de Teto se crisparon y arañaron las sábanas hasta desgarrarlas. Luego todo su cuerpo se arqueó, con la piel casi amoratada, la boca desencajada en un grito mudo. Las lágrimas bajaban imparables, empapando la almohada e hilillos de saliva resbalaban por las comisuras de sus labios. Un gorgoteo escapó desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

Ted cerró los ojos.

Daba igual las veces que hubiera visto la misma escena. Todas y cada una se desgarraba por la impotencia.

Fue una de las peores crisis que había sufrido. Teto siempre evitaba por todos los medios usar su poder más de unos segundos. Para ello necesitaba estar cerca, muy cerca de su presa, y actuar sin dudar. Porque una vez detenía el tiempo, por poco que fuera, debía pagar.

Con su propio "tiempo".

Al terminar la retribución, Ted rodeó con ternura la espalda de su hermana e hizo que bebiera unas gotas de agua. La llevó al jacuzzi, que llenó con agua fría, y le quitó la ropa. No ocultó un gesto de dolor al ver que el ya de por sí delicado y rejuvenecido cuerpo de Teto parecía ahora el de una niña de once años.

– Y no debieron pasar más de dos minutos… – se dijo, furioso.

En condiciones normales, no habría cambiado más que unos cuantos meses, puede que un año como mucho. Pero casi dos de golpe… Si no hubiera sido por aquella maldita mujer… Si no le hubiera entretenido con la jodida pistola…

Sumergió a su hermana en la bañera. Apenas sí soltó un quejido, demasiado cansada para nada más. Se metió con ella, sin quitarse nada, arropándola entre sus brazos y percibiendo cómo su temperatura bajaba por momentos. Cuando volvió a ser más o menos normal la envolvió en una toalla y, con toda la dulzura del mundo, secó su irritada piel. La llevó a la cama, donde le soltó el pelo y lo extendió por la almohada después de ponerle un pijama. Sólo entonces se preocupó por el rastro de agua que había dejado su propia ropa y se desvistió. La cabeza comenzaba a embotársele. Hacía un buen rato que había amanecido y la modorra le tiraba de los párpados, pesados como losas.

Había bajado las persianas, de modo que no entraba ni un hilo de luz. Sus ojos de vampiro atravesaban la oscuridad sin problemas, aunque la visión se le estaba emborronando. Llamó a recepción y les dio el número de la habitación de su hermana para que NO entraran bajo NINGÚN concepto. Apagó el aire acondicionado, lo último que necesitaban era que Teto cogiera un catarro, arrastró un sillón hasta la cama y se desplomó, medio muerto, sobre él.

Se centró en la acompasada respiración de su hermana desterrando de su cerebro los sonidos que le llegaban del resto del hotel, que empezaba a ponerse en marcha, y contó los latidos de su corazón, latiendo ya con normalidad. _Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum…_ La melodía del órgano que mantenía a Teto con vida, el constante recordatorio de su fragilidad, de su efímera existencia, terca a pesar de todo y que se aferraba al mundo que le había dado la espalda, distendió sus nervios a flor de piel, sumiéndolo en un dulce arrullo, en una nana sin palabras pero que expresaba mejor que cualquier otra la presencia de su hermana. Estaba ahí, viva.

A su lado.

¿Cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza querer alejarse de ella?

X

Cuando Ted, a la noche siguiente, salió de la habitación para enfrentarse a sus inevitablemente furiosos clientes, dejó a su hermana durmiendo sin tenerlas todas consigo. Se había despertado poco después que él, pero sólo acertó a pedirle un vaso de agua para caer inconsciente tras probar un traguito.

Se había peinado y arreglado la ropa sin entusiasmo. La pierna todavía le hacía daño. La herida casi cicatrizada seguía mandándole oleadas de dolor cada vez que apoyaba el pie. Su aspecto exterior era serio y frío, pero por dentro maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que le había disparado. La plata no afectaba igual a los vampiros que a los hombres-lobo, pero continuaba siendo muy dolorosa. Los músculos le latían en torno al pasaje abierto, se estremecían por el rastro venenoso que había dejado la bala de plata.

Se detuvo delante de la suite conteniendo el aliento. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Cómo se disculparía? ¿Y si se negaban a pagar? El dolor le nubló la cabeza al pensar en lo que le había dicho Teto. A ella la perdonarían por fallar una misión. Pero, ¿a él?

Si al menos hubieran sido ellos quienes encontraron al inmortal podría decir que su trabajo ya se había terminado, que no habían tenido la culpa de lo que sucedió después. Sin embargo, la situación se había ido enredando hasta el punto de que no comprendía nada. Debería llamar a su representante pero, entonces, tendría que explicarle todo, incluido que fue Gakupo quien dio con su objetivo y que, además, lo dejaron escapar. Lo que no le daría ningún punto a favor. Y menos si pensaba que su representante ya le había avisado que las brujas eran clientes muy poco comunes y que la Organización estaba más que dispuesta a darles la razón, fuera la que fuera.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, extendió una mano hacia el picaporte.

– ¿Maestra?

Sus dedos se congelaron a unos milímetros del pomo.

– Cuánto tiempo, Luka.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Alegrarte el día – respondió la voz, cargada de ironía.

Ted dudó. ¿Debía interrumpir? Prefirió esperar. Y se alegró de contar con su fino oído de vampiro.

– Parece que no estáis de muy buen humor – continuó la maestra con alegría –. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

– Nada… en especial.

– Oh, vamos, Luka. Encima que venía a darte datos sobre Miku…

Una exclamación ahogada y el sonido de una silla siendo bruscamente arrastrada hacia atrás. No le costó imaginarse a la bruja levantándose de un golpe. Oyó un carraspeo y cómo colocaban la silla de nuevo en su sitio.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

– Muy en serio. Pero sólo a cambio de información.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales seguramente Luka estuvo considerando la oferta.

– De acuerdo. Contacté con Shion. Y se ha escapado, con la ayuda de alguna bruja.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Me enseñaste a reconocer la magia de las nuestras. Y no es que se hubiera esforzado por ocultarla. Les perseguimos, pero el rastro fue borrado, probablemente con un conjuro de ocultación.

– Ya veo… ¿Y _Shion_ – dijo, burlona – te dio alguna información sobre el paradero de Miku?

Un resoplido.

– Nada en absoluto. Dijo que no sabía lo que había pasado. Parecía que… no estuviera al tanto de lo que ella hace.

– Qué interesante… – murmuró la voz, tan bajo que incluso a Ted le costó escucharla –. Eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas…

– ¿Como qué?

El cambio de tono hizo comprender a Ted que la maestra de Luka sonreía al hablar:

– Piénsalo de este modo: Miku no ha estado en contacto con Kaito desde que asesinó a Noel.

– Y a Froid – recalcó Luka.

– Y a Froid – consintió la extraña.

– Eso es imposible. Aunque… cuando se lo dije pareció horrorizado de que hubieran muerto… Aun así, es imposible.

– Sigue pensándolo: Miku no ha vuelto a ser vista con Kaito desde antes del asesinato.

– ¿Y? Shion podía haber estado escondido, cubierto por un conjuro de invisibilidad, o Miku podría haberlo transformado en un animal.

– No está mal razonado, pero déjame terminar. ¿Has visto los cuerpos de Noel y Froid?

– …No.

– Yo tampoco. Pero utilicé mi cabeza y fui a interrogar a los Arcanos – alguien, Ted supuso que Luka, se removió en su asiento –. Los encontraron tras la convocación del primer Aquelarre. Sus cadáveres llevaban en descomposición… ¿cuánto me dijeron? Ah, sí, en torno a un año. A pesar de eso, todavía se notaban los efectos de la magia.

– ¿Magia? – repitió Luka.

– Sí. Los _dos_ cuerpos fueron semidestruidos con magia.

– Miku podría haberse ensañado con ellos después de que Shion los matara.

– Podría. Aunque los Arcanos me han asegurado que lo que los mató fue magia.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

– ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho estos diez años desde que dejaste mi tutela? ¿El vago? ¿Tirarte a tu inmortal?

Por primera vez, Ted oyó a Gakupo carraspear, con obvia incomodidad. ¿Había estado dentro todo el rato?

– Nuestros asuntos personales no te interesan – dijo Luka, tensa y cortante.

Su maestra rió por lo bajo. Cuando Ted se paró a pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una voz muy juvenil. Tuvo que esperar un rato a que la conversación se reanudara.

– ¿Podrías explicarme qué has visto tú que no veo yo? – pidió Luka, casi consiguiendo mantener bajo control la frialdad de su voz.

– Muy bien. ¿No te hablé jamás del Elixir aeternus?

– ¿Elix…? Ah, sí. Cuando estudiamos las leyendas de las primeras brujas. ¿Por qué lo nombras…? No… Espera, ¿estás insinuando que Miku lo tiene…? ¿Que _existe_?

– Antes de que me saltes con tu racional _imposible_ te diré que los Arcanos admitieron que, tras investigar las radiaciones mágicas que dejó Miku en los lugares donde se… se dejó llevar, encontraron pocos restos de conjuros en sí. Todo magia pura. Desatada.

– ¿En bruto? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Ni Miku ni ninguna bruja puede usar su poder de esa manera! ¡Se consumiría!

– ¿Empiezas a ver mi lógica?

– En absoluto. Debe haber otra explicación. Hay que agotar todas las teorías antes de… depender de un mito.

– ¡Jajajaja! Todavía me acuerdo, niña, de la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que había brujas. Y duendes, hadas, vampiros, ángeles, demonios… ¿Cómo te atreves a calificar algo de "mito"? – y se rió durante un buen rato.

– Entonces, ¿me estás pidiendo que me crea que hay un Elixir capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, de alterar el orden cósmico y obedecer la orden de quien lo posea? – Ted no había oído hablar muchas veces a Luka, pero el retintín con el que expuso su ironía le resultó un poquito pedante e infantil para alguien de su edad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía ni idea de cuántos años tenía.

– Si ya decía yo que eres demasiado joven para ser bruja. Tu mente sigue encerrada en tu mundo tecnológico y sujeto a la lógica de tu generación.

– ¡Incluso en la magia hay reglas!

– Incluso en la magia se nos escapan cosas. Las brujas no lo sabemos todo. Tampoco nos interesa saberlo todo – la escuchó levantarse y dar unos pasos, probablemente acercándose a su alumna –. Somos egoístas y egocéntricas. Y podemos serlo porque sólo nos interesamos por algo cuando nos es necesario. No _necesitamos_ depender del conocimiento. ¿Comprendes, Luka, el motivo por el que el Elixir es considerado un mito? Ya veo que no: tu lógica cabecita no es capaz de llegar a una conclusión tan sencilla: porque nos interesa. Las brujas o los seres que hayan llegado a poseerlo no desearían, precisamente, que el mundo entero se les lanzara encima para arrebatarles lo que consideraban suyo. ¿Lo ves? Si realmente quieres entender algo, tendrás que rechazar tu insoportable mundo sujeto a leyes y abrir la mente. Siempre ha sido tu mayor fallo y el que más me ha sacado de quicio – un golpe en la mesa. Ted casi visualizó a la maestra apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose, amenazante, sobre Luka –. ¿No aprendiste cuando eras pequeña que nada se sostiene por sí mismo? ¿Que cualquier cosa segura, con un diminuto soplido, se evapora? Me decepcionas, querida.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Ted saltó hacia atrás, en un acto reflejo, hasta casi chocarse con la pared.

Una chica joven, de amplios ojos rosáceos, una larga cabellera de la misma tonalidad que Luka, con dos moños a los lados de la cabeza, menuda, con carita inocente y un vestido blanco se detuvo para observarle.

Durante unos instantes, fue incapaz de relacionarla con la persona que le había estado echando la bronca a su cliente. Cuando los labios de la muchacha se alzaron para formar una inquietante sonrisa, decidió que habría sido mejor no estar pegado a la puerta. ¡Si estaban hablando a voces! Podría haberles escuchado perfectamente desde una buena distancia.

La maestra de Luka se arregló el pelo, pasó por su lado con un paso firme y Ted ya estaba soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando su voz le llegó, como si le estuviera susurrando al oído:

– ¿No te gustaría comprobar que lo que hemos dicho es cierto? Un poder que solucione _todo_...

Ted giró en redondo. No había nadie en el corredor.

– ¿Kasane?

Kamui se había acercado. El chico se pasó una mano por el cuello, incómodo, e intentó ignorar el hecho de que se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Visualizó a Luka hundida en su silla, apretando los labios tan fuerte que se le habían puesto blancos. El inmortal le llamó la atención y Ted carraspeó.

– Mi hermana está indispuesta. Venía a disculparme por nuestro fallo de ayer – informó tan frío como fue capaz. No podía dejar de sentir el hormigueo donde la joven le había murmurado.

– Ah… No fue culpa vuestra – Kamui negó con una débil sonrisa que dejó sin palabras a Ted.

– ¿Perdón?

– No hemos tenido tiempo de hablarlo demasiado, pero hemos decidido que vamos a dejar las cosas como están. Recibiréis vuestro pago tal y como acordamos.

Durante unos segundos, Ted se quedó en vilo, asimilando lo que significaba eso.

– Gracias… – consiguió musitar, demasiado sorprendido para nada más.

Kamui le puso una mano en el hombro, apretó suavemente, y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

– Si tu hermana necesita algo, puedes pedirnos lo que sea necesario.

Y dejó a Ted en el pasillo. Por un momento quiso quedarse a escuchar de lo que fueran hablar. Pero la habitación se había sumido, de repente, en un silencio sobrenatural. Como si fuera un vacío. ¿Magia, quizá? Se encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta para regresar al dormitorio de Teto, molesto consigo mismo. ¿No debería estar dando saltos de alegría? Si al final las cosas iban a salir bien y todo… Pero su cuerpo pesaba, sentía algo extraño dentro de él. De haber sido un humano, habría dicho que se le había encogido el estómago. Sólo pudo relacionar el sentimiento con las veces que estaba rodeado de enemigos o sabía que iban a atacarle de un instante a otro.

No es que estuviera en medio de una emboscada. Habría oído llegar a cualquier persona en un espacio tan estrecho como el pasillo. Y la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías. Sus ricos ocupantes debían haber salido a disfrutar de la noche, todavía joven. Así que, no, no estaba en peligro.

Lo que pasaba era que tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó la mente en blanco, permitiendo que sus piernas lo guiaran de vuelta, para que los pensamientos que se le estaban arremolinando de tal manera que parecía una masa informe e incomprensible emergieran poco a poco.

Un Elixir de leyenda. Una esencia que lo daba todo. Luka había dicho que era un mito. Pero su maestra le había rebatido que existía. Y Miku, la bruja de Kaito, lo tenía… ¿No habían dicho también algo de asesinatos? Sí, seguro, habían hablado de cadáveres. Sintió un ligero malestar. Kaito no había hablado casi de su bruja, huía de ella como si lo repeliera con fuerza magnética. Después de tantos años en un trabajo donde la mayoría de las personas a las que asesinaba eran o claramente inocentes o ratas que merecían todas y cada una de las torturas que pudieran realizárseles, había aprendido a distinguir por las miradas, por la forma de actuar de la gente, si habían hecho algo malo. O, al menos, si se arrepentían de ello. Y no había imaginado en ningún momento que Kaito pudiera… colaborar en un asesinato. No uno a sangre fría, al menos. Aunque, si lo pensaba, le sonaba que hubieran mencionado algo de que Kaito no había estado con su bruja desde antes del asesinato. Eso significaba que era inocente, ¿no?

Todavía no muy convencido, dejó el tema de lado, con la inquietud de estar pasando por alto algo muy importante.

Entró a su habitación. Teto se había incorporado contra el cabecero de la cama y se miraba las manos con expresión ausente. Sus nuevas y pequeñas manos. Al oírle levantó los ojos, que lo traspasaron, llenos de amargura y decepción.

– Ted…

Sin decir nada, el chico se sentó a su lado y atrapó sus manitas entre las suyas, repentinamente grandes en comparación. Se las acarició. Eran cálidas y suaves. Su calor recorrió su piel congelada como un ansiado bálsamo. Una punzada de sed contrajo su garganta. La maldita herida le había consumido más energías de las que esperaba y, a ese ritmo, necesitaría urgentemente un largo, largo trago de sangre.

Pero a Teto… No podía hacerle eso, justo después del pago.

Mientras divagaba, la cabeza de su hermana se había hundido entre los casi esqueléticos hombros. El cuello de la camisa que le había prestado dejaba asomar uno de ellos, pálido y tembloroso.

– Me han dicho que pagarán – dijo, ansioso por romper el silencio.

Teto ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ted levantó una mano, dudó, y tiró suavemente de la barbilla de su hermana mayor.

Se olvidó, literalmente, de respirar.

Los ojos granate se habían humedecido y una delicadísima lágrima asomaba por uno de ellos, demasiado tímida para atreverse a salir. Un prolongado gemido escapó de los labios de Teto, un sollozo que retumbó mil veces más fuerte que los que le torturaban durante el pago. Porque esos eran totalmente inconscientes y estaban fuera de su control.

Los contratistas no dejaban aflorar sus sentimientos.

Jamás.

– Ted… ¿qué… qué voy a hacer ahora…?

– ¿Cómo…?

La voz de Teto tembló.

– Este cuerpo… ya no sirve para nada… No puedo pelear con él… No… no puedo enfrentarme a nadie frente a frente… La Organización no esperará a que crezca… – aspiró entrecortadamente una bocanada de aire –. Yo-yo no quiero que me usen para… para…matarles mientras me… me…

Teto no había llorado jamás delante de él. La solitaria lágrima le recorrió la mejilla, marcando un camino de angustia y alaridos mudos que ensordecían a cualquiera que prestara la suficiente atención.

Ted olvidó la delicadeza y la aprisionó contra su pecho, enterrando la cara en su cabello y acariciándole la espalda en círculos.

– No te harán eso. No lo harán. No les dejaré.

Un débil suspiro que se ahogó en su camisa. Ted apretó más fuerte, hasta el límite que los huesos de su hermana podían soportar.

Teto. Valiente. Fría. Dura. Estricta. De sangre fría. Racional. Meticulosa. No hacía daño a los que no estaban relacionados con el trabajo. Su madre y su padre. Su hermana. La que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir. La que, en sus recuerdos más brumosos, jugaba con él, le hacía pedorretas y cosquillas en los pies. La que lo subía a hombros y corría hasta que le dolían las piernas de estar en la misma postura. La que lo había protegido de los demás niños a los que entrenaban para convertirse en contratistas. La que le cogió la mano cuando tuvo que matar por primera vez y le juró que cargaría con todos sus pecados. Que jamás serían sólo de él. La que se acostó a su lado cada noche que tuvo pesadillas. La que sacrificó su cuerpo y parte de su vida por salvarle. La que siguió a su lado aun cuando dejó de ser humano…

Se había roto.

No. ¿Cuánto llevaba rota? Muchísimo. ¿Lo había sabido desde siempre? Sí. Pero no había hecho nada.

Nada hasta que la máscara de frialdad que tenía que usar se había roto. Se había resquebrajado ante sus ojos.

La Organización no renunciaría a ella. Todavía tenían que devolver muchísimo dinero. Y Teto tenía razón: no esperarían a que creciese y pudiese volver a matar. Sin embargo, había muchas personas a las que les gustaban los niños y que no se dan cuenta de nada mientras se aprovechan de ellos. Entonces sacar una aguja envenenada, echar unos polvos en un vaso de agua o, simplemente, cortarles la aorta, era más que suficiente… Un trabajo menos remunerado… pero mucho más abundante y solicitado.

¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! Sólo imaginar a su hermana esperando a que alguien intentara… intentara…

Hizo chirriar los dientes con tanta fuerza que Teto se estremeció entre sus brazos.

– No, yo lo arreglaré. Te lo prometo.

Teto sonrió amargamente.

Al menos las palabras consiguieron calmar una parte de la tormenta que había estallado en su interior.

X

Gakupo había salido a la terraza del dormitorio. Entrecerró la ventana a su espalda para que el ruido de los coches no molestar a Luka, que estaba intentando dormir, y se apoyó en la barandilla, pensativo.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado bajo la tutela de Sai, apenas la conocía. Fue Luka la que tuvo que pasar horas y horas con ella, aprendiendo los secretos de la brujería y soportando su terrible temperamento. Pero lo que sí sabía era que la bruja no si no recibía beneficios. Estaba claro que había sembrado la duda en su antigua alumna porque pretendía que hiciera algo relacionado con el Elixir. De lo que ya no estaba seguro era de qué pretendía que hicieran. ¿Lanzarse tras el Elixir? ¿Investigarlo para dar con algún dato que les llevara a otro camino? Fuera lo que fuera, acabarían obedeciendo, porque Luka todavía no se había independizado de Sai. El Aquelarre no la consideraba más que una niña y sus "superiores" tenían derecho a manipularla como les viniera en gana. Eso si estaban interesadas, claro. Y la alumna siempre debía respeto y obediencia a su maestra, aunque ya se hubiese convertido en bruja. Así que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que seguirle el juego.

Exhaló un suspiro. No quería imaginar los tejemanejes que Sai debía estar trayéndose entre manos.

Casi sin pensarlo, su mano voló hacia su cinturón para ceñirse en torno a un pequeño adorno. Al entrar en contacto con su piel resplandeció y en un instante sostenía una larga katana, cuya hoja era tan brillante que reflejaba las luces de las interminables ventanas iluminadas.

– ¡Espera, no quiero hacerte daño!

– ¿Kasane?

De un ágil y veloz salto, Ted Kasane pasó por encima de la barandilla y cayó sin hacer ruido a su lado. Gakupo lo contempló unos segundos antes de aproximar la katana a su cinturón para que se convirtiera de nuevo en un adorno.

– Qué práctico – silbó Ted, siguiendo sus movimientos con los ojos como platos.

– El regalo que me hizo Luka cuando se convirtió en bruja – sonrió levemente –. Dime qué necesitas tan urgentemente como para escalar desde el piso de abajo.

El joven vampiro carraspeó, azorado.

– Intenté llamar a la puerta, pero no podía: mis nudillos rebotaban sin hacer ruido.

– Ah, es cierto, Luka no ha quitado el conjuro de silencio. Disculpa.

Ted negó con la cabeza, poniéndose serio. Gakupo se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla, preguntándose que necesitaría el contratista.

– ¿Está bien tu hermana?

– Ahora duerme. Físicamente está sana. Pero el problema es otro.

"El pago" pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. Había un dolor latente en el fondo de aquellos ojos granate y no quería reavivarlo. El muchacho lo miró directamente, inquieto, aunque sin un asomo de duda. Al abrir la boca para hablar, vio que tenía los colmillos un poco afilados. Eso significaba que debía empezar a tener sed.

– Antes has dicho que podía pedirte cualquier cosa.

– Eso dije – asintió.

– Yo… necesito un favor – aguardó un momento, como esperando a que Gakupo dijese algo. Como no fue así, continuó: –, tenemos que ausentarnos durante un tiempo. Pero la Organización nos reclamará en cuanto terminemos el trabajo. Así que, ¿podrías decir que nos necesitas por un tiempo indeterminado? Reuniré el dinero suficiente para que no os cause problemas – soltó de tirón. Al terminar apretó los labios y esperó en vilo.

Gakupo se cruzó de brazos. No veía ningún problema. No después de haber visto cómo la hermana mayor protegía al pequeño y ahora se daba el caso contrario. Sospechaba que el joven quería darle un descanso a la contratista y, aunque antes de encontrarse con Teto ni había imaginado acabar sintiendo simpatía por los hermanos, le parecía que si podía hacerles un favor después de humillarles al "ayudarles" durante el trabajo, mejor.

– Lo haré. Y no hace falta que reúnas dinero.

– Pero…

Gakupo lo cortó con un gesto y le sonrió.

– Cuando una bruja puede crear dinero y jugar con billetes de mil a las cartas, no resulta problema pagar mucho más o mucho menos.

– Que puede crear… – asombrado, se pasó una mano por el pelo –. Increíble… – entonces carraspeó –. Y… ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?

– Veré si puedo responder.

– Eh… ¿Es cierto lo del Elixir? ¿Puede cumplir _cualquier_ deseo?

– Sabía que estabas escuchando – sonrió Gakupo. De haber sido humano, Ted habría enrojecido –. Yo no soy el experto. A los inmortales no se nos enseñan esas cosas. Pero parece ser que sí. Ya oíste a Sai, la maestra de Luka: parece ser que los poseedores del Elixir difundieron que era un mito para proteger su secreto – se encogió de hombros –. No tengo ni idea de si es verdad o no. Aunque es muy tentador pensar que hay algo así en algún lugar.

– Y que lo digas.

Gakupo sonrió interiormente. El chico le caía bien.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por curiosidad – respondió, rehuyendo su mirada.

Había algo más que curiosidad, pero Gakupo imaginó que no iba a contárselo.

– ¿Se te da bien memorizar números?

– Sí.

– Entonces te daré mi móvil.

La boca de Ted se abrió con una cómica lentitud. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sacudió la cabeza, si bien continuó mirándole como si estuviera delante de un extraterrestre.

– ¿Así que es verdad que usáis móviles? ¿Como cuando ella nos llamó? ¿No era ningún truco de magia para que pareciera una llamada?

– Míralo así: somos modernos, no llevamos mucho en este mundo – le ofreció –. Memoriza mi teléfono – se lo dictó y le hizo repetírselo tres veces, sólo para comprobar que sí que tenía muy buena memoria –. Cuando necesites el dinero… o algo en especial, llámame.

La expresión del chico gritaba a voces "¿por qué está haciendo esto por mí?". Entonces se miró los pies con el ceño fruncido durante un buen rato, dándole vueltas a un pensamiento que Gakupo no consiguió adivinar. No podía adivinar que Ted se estaba planteando seriamente su oferta. Si le pidiera que acabara con todas sus deudas. Él y su hermana serían libres. Podría estar con Teto, no necesitarían volver a usar sus poderes, ni realizar un pago, ni depender de los trabajos… Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a pedirlo. Le faltó un segundo para tirar a un lado todo su orgullo y arriesgarse a que el inmortal sólo hubiese hablado por compromiso. Sin embargo, predominó la prudencia. Esos días se había vuelto demasiado jovial con dos hombres a los que no conocía de nada y que no tenían por qué preocuparse por él. Además… la Organización podía dejarles en paz por un tiempo, pero quién sabía si al final decidiría que el poder de Teto era demasiado peligroso para permitirles vivir en paz. No. El problema que tenían no podía solucionarse con dinero. Haría falta un milagro para librarse de la Organización.

"Un milagro…".

– ¿Qué haréis con lo del Elixir? – inquirió.

– No lo sé – intuitivo, Gakupo imaginó a dónde quería ir a parar –. ¿Te gustaría saber más sobre él?

– Sí.

– Ya veo… – consideró las opciones durante unos segundos –. Tu hermana necesita descansar, ¿verdad? Supongo que podría encontrar información interesante para mañana por la noche.

– No creo que mi hermana pueda moverse hasta dentro de dos días – confirmó él. Arqueó una ceja, repentinamente serio –. ¿Me pediréis luego mi alma como pago por estos favores?

Gakupo soltó una carcajada.

– No. Te lo juro por los Ángeles.

– Entonces tendré que fiarme – Ted se atrevió a sonreír y Gakupo le devolvió la sonrisa –. Gracias.

– Vuelve con tu hermana – le recomendó con suavidad –. Mañana te contaré lo que he averiguado.

Ted asintió con la cabeza y se subió de un salto al borde de la barandilla. Se quedó en cuclillas, en un equilibrio perfecto.

– Una cosa más…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Tú piensas que Kaito asesinó a esas personas?

Sorprendido, el inmortal miró la espalda del vampiro, tan inmóvil como una gárgola. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando seriamente en la contestación que iba a dar, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

– No.

– Ya – se preparó para dejarse caer –. Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo.

Y se deslizó a la terraza de abajo sin levantar ni un solo ruido.

La ciudad seguía despierta en medio de la noche. Las estrellas de la tierra, con sus colores brillantes, intensos y molestos, impedían ver las del cielo. Podía escuchar la música de los coches, algunos gritos, los pitidos, el tráfico, el zumbido de las televisiones de las infinitas casas que lo rodeaban.

Suspiró. No veía el momento de dejar el centro de la ciudad. Corrió la puerta de cristal y se dirigió a la cama. Luka se había quedado dormida. Uno de los tirantes de la camisa había resbalado sobre su hombro y sus piernas desnudas se habían encogido para protegerse de la fresca brisa de la noche. La tapó con la sábana y, tras retirarle el cabello de la cara, recorrió los bordes de su rostro con la punta del índice, haciendo que Luka se estremeciera sin llegar a despertarse.

– Yo también me alegro.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que todos disfrutéis de las fiestas (y que os traigan muchos regalos). Por fin saco otro capítulo. No tengo ninguna excusa por la tardanza. Simplemente pido perdón a los que haya podido causar molestias. ¡Disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

"No me puedo creer que me haya convencido…" pensó Luka al detenerse a las puertas del Castillo de Mnemósine.

El hogar de los Arcanos era de todo menos atractivo. Parecía que hubiesen elevado las torres, altas y espigadas, rematadas por pináculos, para atemorizar a cualquiera que se acercase. Las ventanas eran estilizadas, rodeadas por arcos. La fachada era negra en las zonas de tejado y de un oscuro gris en el resto. Unas torres a lo lejos advertían la presencia del castillo siamés del Mnemósine: el de Lete, tan oscuro y desagradable como el primero. Los Arcanos vivían en la Tierra, como subordinados de las brujas, pero su hogar sólo estaba abierto a determinados seres relacionados con el Aquelarre. Para evitar la presencia de visitantes inesperados, los castillos estaban rodeados de una fortísima protección que ocultaba su presencia a todo aquel que no fuera bienvenido. Se encontraba en un valle entre montañas picudas, siempre cubierto bien por nubes bien por niebla.

Luka atravesó la verja de ébano y entró al vasto jardín. Lo primero que pensó fue que era bellísimo. Las plantas se alzaban en sinuosas formas, creando intrincados diseños que trepaban por las columnas de las pérgolas. Las flores eran de colores oscuros y atractivos. Se detuvo frente a las rosas del rojo más profundo que había visto en su vida y permaneció acuclillada durante mucho rato, hipnotizada con su visión. Parecía imposible que algo pudiera ser tan bonito. Cuando se puso en marcha de nuevo se dio cuenta de que, aunque hermoso, el jardín también era tétrico. No había ni un rincón que no estuviese oscurecido por las plantas, ni formas que no fuesen puntiagudas y amenazantes. Atraían al mismo tiempo que despedían una sensación de peligro.

Resistió las ganas de dar media vuelta y marcharse lo más rápido posible.

"Una bonita bienvenida" ironizó.

Subió la escalinata que llevaba al pórtico. Los portones tenían unas titánicas argollas, decoradas por unos animales abriendo las fauces.

– Y pensar que este es el lugar más culto del planeta – musitó levantando una mano y cerrándola en torno al hierro, tan frío que le congeló los dedos –. ¡Ay! – se apartó bruscamente, apretándoselos contra el pecho.

El portón se abrió hacia dentro con un chirrido escalofriante que le recordó a las películas de terror. Frunciendo los labios, entró con una determinación que le hubiera gustado sentir. Al percatarse de que le temblaban las piernas soltó un resoplido. ¡Por los Ángeles, era una bruja! Esos Arcanos no conseguirían asustarla.

O por lo menos no dejaría que notaran que sí lo estaba.

Las velas de los laterales se encendieron a su paso, iluminando tenuemente el amplio y vacío vestíbulo. Se detuvo, sin saber a dónde tenía que ir. Delante de ella había una escalera que subía hasta el primer piso.

"¿Por ahí?". Dio un dubitativo paso.

Unas puertas a su derecha se abrieron de golpe. Luka pegó un brinco del susto. Apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tomarle el pelo de esa manera? Por principiante que fuera, merecía un respeto. No podía dejarse humillar. Se encaminó hacia allí, sintiendo que su falda de cuero y que la chaqueta quedaban un poco fuera de lugar en aquel lugar tan medieval.

Tuvo que seguir un pasillo de piedra que dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de llegar a una tosca puerta abierta. Al entrar comprobó, gracias a la luz de varias velas que flotaban en medio de la estancia, que era una biblioteca con estanterías repletas de gordos volúmenes cubrían cada centímetro de pared. Sólo había una pequeña ventana de cristal opaco.

– Sea bienvenida al Castillo de Mnemósine, mademoiselle Megurine.

Luka levantó la mirada. Sentado en un banco que levitaba a varios metros del suelo, había un joven pasando las páginas de un libro con unas elegantes manos enguantadas. Se colocó bien el monóculo y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

– Ese es nuestro trabajo.

Luka notó el tono divertido de su voz y le entraron ganas de abofetearse por su estupidez. Por supuesto que lo sabían. Eran ellos los que se ocupaban de tramitar todos los asuntos de las brujas. El muchacho dejó el libro en su sitio y dio una lenta voltereta hacia atrás para caer a sus pies y tomarle la mano. Le dio un respetuoso beso.

– Es un placer. Me llamo Taya Soune.

Tenía los ojos de un brillante dorado. La larga melena perfectamente peinada, de intenso azul marino, caía por su espalda.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué me habéis guiado a ciegas hasta aquí? – gruñó, apartando la mano, algo azorada.

Taya irguió los hombros, colocándose bien la chaqueta negra, sin dejar de sonreír, pero guardó silencio. Luka comprendió que _sí_ se habían estado burlando de ella.

– Ya veo – empezó a pasear por la habitación –. ¿Y cómo es que un respetable Arcano está atendiendo a una simple neófita como yo? ¿Te han cargado el muerto?

El Arcano se rió sin cortarse un pelo.

– Debo decirle, mi señora, que yo también soy un neófito y soy el que se tiene que ocupar de las visitas.

– A menos que sean importantes…

– A menos que lo sean – confirmó, ampliando su sonrisa.

Luka arqueó una ceja y decidió no morder el anzuelo.

– Su maestra dijo que os pasaríais por aquí – dijo Taya, antes de que ella pudiera ni despegar los labios.

– ¿Ah, sí? – se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo que la bilis le trepaba por la garganta. Esa mujer la ponía de los nervios. Siempre iba por delante –. ¿También dijo qué querría saber?

– No. Aunque imaginamos que preguntaríais lo mismo que ella.

– ¿Sobre el Elixir?

– Exacto. ¿Quiere sentarse? – con un galante movimiento, señaló una tosca mesa con sillas a su alrededor.

Taya la ayudó a tomar asiento y esperó a que se hubiera acomodado para empezar a dejar sobre la tabla unos cuantos libros escritos en idiomas que hacía milenios que se habían dejado de utilizar.

– Resulta ser un tema muy suculento. Sobre todo por la cantidad de información fragmentada que tenemos. Un verdadero rompecabezas que nadie ha conseguido restablecer – sus manos abrían las tapas de los libros, señalando los índices y recorriendo las páginas con una sinuosidad que Luka no habría creído posible excepto en los demonios. ¿Habría sido uno antes de convertirse en Arcano? –. Vuestra maestra nos pidió un registro sobre todos los seres que suponemos alguna vez pudieron haber tenido el Elixir aeternus.

– ¿Y Miku estaba entre ellos?

– No podemos confirmarlo. Hemos estado investigándola desde hace nueve años, aunque creemos que, si entró en contacto con el Elixir, tuvo que ser hace diez.

– ¿Por qué diez años?

– Porque fue hace diez años cuando madame Hatsune desapareció del mapa. Y hace cinco, Noel Lamarre y Froid Vienne fueron asesinados. Lo que más nos interesa de este tema es que, antes de que encontráramos sus cuerpos, ambos habían dejado de dar señales de vida por más de treinta años. Igual que ahora está haciendo madame Hatsune.

– Entonces, ¿insinúas que Noel…?

– ¿Poseyó el Elixir? Sí. Eso pensamos. Sus niveles de magia habían aumentado de una forma no natural. Madame Lamarre jamás fue más que una bruja normal, muy inferior a vuestra Maestra, a madame Hatsune o a vos misma, el gran descubrimiento de este siglo.

Luka no hizo caso del halago. Estaba recordando a Noel. En realidad, sólo había llegado a conocerla a través de las palabras de Miku. Una chica dulce, de gran corazón, que disfrutaba de su vida como bruja interactuando con el resto de los seres, al contrario que los demás miembros del Aquelarre.

– Pero que sus poderes hubieran aumentado de una forma extraña no es suficiente motivo para creer que tuvo el Elixir.

– Eso es cierto. No podemos adivinar cuándo entró realmente en contacto con él, ni dónde lo encontró. Ni siquiera cómo llegó a manos de la honorable madame Hatsune. Lo que sí hemos seguido con facilidad es la cadena de muertes que continuó madame Hatsune tras Noel.

– ¿Qué? ¿Noel también mató?

– Oh, sí. En un principio no nos preocupamos – Taya se sentó sobre la mesa cruzando las piernas –. Es decir, las brujas tienen períodos sangrientos. Todos lo sabemos. Pero cuando madame Hatsune también realizó una matanza y faltó a la primera reunión del Aquelarre nos empezamos a preguntar qué estaba pasando, sobre todo después de averiguar que madame Hatsune mató a madame Noel.

Luka no dijo nada.

– Antes de Noel hay una larga lista de supuestos poseedores del Elixir – continuó Taya antes su silencio –. Ha dejado un largo rastro de sangre por la historia. Parece que casi todos sus propietarios adquirieron la fea costumbre de matar al que lo tenía para adquirirlo ellos mismos.

– Todavía no me has explicado por qué creéis que Miku tiene el Elixir.

– Porque siguiendo la lista, resulta evidente que fue ella la siguiente en conseguirlo. Tendríais que leerla para comprenderlo – y le tendió uno de los libros menos gordos.

Abriéndolo por una página al azar vio que estaba lleno de nombres y fechas, además de datos que podían ocupar párrafos y párrafos. Lo depositó sobre sus piernas, cerrando las manos sobre él.

– ¿Sabéis dónde está Miku?

– Nos ha resultado imposible encontrarla y no es que no lo hayamos intentado – sonrió él, inclinándose hacia la bruja –. Según madame Tonarine, disteis con monsieur Shion.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, controlándose interiormente, antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa y esperó la inevitable burla por haberle perdido.

– ¿Le importaría que le hiciera unas preguntas? – Taya estaba más cerca de lo que permitía el decoro. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza al contemplar de cerca los hermosos iris dorados. Pudo sentir que Gakupo reaccionaba a sus sentimientos y los nervios se le pusieron a flor de piel –. Sería una gran ayuda para aclarar la situación.

En ese momento Luka no habría podido negarse, porque había olvidado cómo se hablaba.

X

Cuando Luka dejó el Castillo de Mnemósine, Taya la estaba observando desde la pequeña ventana de la biblioteca con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre la repisa, sin poder olvidar la cara enrojecida de la bruja.

– Uy, esa sonrisa me da mala espina.

El Arcano se volvió hacia la entrada, donde había aparecido Luna. La muchacha se acercó a él y se asomó para ver cómo la bruja dejaba sus dominios.

– Dime que no has hecho el tonto con ella – pidió con una sonrisa divertida, irguiendo sus orejas de conejo.

– No demasiado.

– Lo sabía. Como luego la tome contra nosotros… De momento sólo es una primeriza, pero es la primera bruja en aprobar tan rápidamente. En un futuro será peligrosa.

– Puedo imaginarlo – asintió –. Oye, ¿a qué has venido?

– A escuchar lo que te ha dicho sobre su inmortal. Se lo habrás preguntado, supongo.

– Eso he hecho. Y, créeme, ha sido muy interesante.

Taya rodeó sus hombros y la llevó hacia el interior, dispuesto a explicarle lo que había confesado entre balbuceos la joven visitante.

X

– ¡Ése de ahí! – Meiko señaló un coche de color azul oscuro, alargado y moderno –. ¿No te parece bonito? ¡Es perfecto!

– Preferiría un todoterreno – Kaito se puso al lado de los dos niños y se cruzó de brazos, poco convencido.

– Da igual, podemos comprar muchísimos – sonrió ella.

Kaito arqueó una ceja, como diciéndole "¿hablas en serio?". Se sostuvieron la mirada durante casi un minuto sin parpadear, contemplados por una divertida vendedora que esperaba a que la infantil pelea terminara. Meiko empezó a dar su brazo a torcer cuando comprobó que aquel hombre no parecía necesitar humedecerse los ojos. Aguantó tercamente quince segundos más, hasta que empezaron a picarle tan fuerte que no tuvo otro remedio que cerrar los párpados.

– ¡Oh, de acuerdo, aguafiestas! – cogió la mano de Len y tiró de él sin dignarse a mirar a Kaito.

Este pidió a la mujer que les enseñara los todoterreno de la tienda y se dirigieron al otro sector del enorme establecimiento.

Dos horas después, dejando atrás a unos asombrados cobradores al haberles pagado en metálico, fueron al hotel en el que estaban descansando a esperar a que les trajeran el todoterreno.

Al separarse de Gumi y Frank habían cogido el primer autobús que encontraron y viajaron hasta que no pudieron más. Machacados de tanto transporte, pasaron la noche en un hotel a años luz de los de la primera parte del viaje. Canturreando de felicidad, Meiko se había dado un baño eterno y había pedido que les subieran comida, para luego caer dormida en la cama de matrimonio que compartía con Len. Por una vez en la vida le apetecía ir de compras, porque tenían tantísimo dinero que sería imposible gastarlo en una vida. Si no hubiera sido por Kaito, habría vaciado la mitad de las tiendas sólo por puro placer.

A la mañana siguiente discutieron qué hacer, a dónde dirigirse. Y lo primero que Meiko dejó claro con un tajante _no pienso volver a patearme medio país,_ fue que tenían que conseguir un vehículo. Pero ninguno tenía carnet. Kaito jamás había necesitado conducir y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Contra todo pronóstico, Meiko sonrió con petulancia y confesó que su madre le había enseñado. Como vivían en la montaña, tenían campos y campos para practicar sin que les cayera encima ninguna multa. Estuvo toda la mañana comiéndole la cabeza hasta que le convenció de que fueran a comprar un coche.

Y ya lo tenían.

Persistía el problema de a dónde ir.

Meiko se sentó en la cama de matrimonio con un suspiro de excitación. ¡Dentro de unas horas estaría conduciendo! Se le ponía la piel de gallina de sólo imaginarlo. Rodó por el cómodo colchón un rato hasta que recordó que, al final, no había hablado con sus padres.

Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de su casa. Sin embargo, antes de terminar, su dedo quedó suspendido sobre la tecla 0.

Sus padres creían que seguía en el pueblo, donde se suponía que estaba trabajando. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de contarle a su abuela todo lo que había pasado. El estómago se le encogió de culpabilidad. ¿Y si habían estado intentando contactar con ella? No les había dedicado más que un par de pensamientos antes de irse a dormir cada día, convenciéndose de que ya les llamaría en un momento más oportuno. Siempre había tenido una excusa. Si no era porque no quería preocupar a nadie mientras los perseguían, era porque Kaito se había ido con su compañero inmortal o porque se le había olvidado. La boca se le llenó de bilis al imaginar su preocupación.

"A la abuela. Primero llamaré a la abuela. Ella lo entenderá. Le explicaré todo lo que ha pasado… Pero… ¡ay! ¿Y si me obliga a volver a casa?".

Colgó con el corazón en un puño.

Kaito estaría completamente de acuerdo con que regresara a su seguro hogar. Para no ponerla en peligro, continuaría adelante solo. Estaba más que claro que si tenía la oportunidad, la obligaría a regresar. Sabía que se sentía culpable por haberla metido en aquel lío. Y también tenía muy presente que todo aquello era peligroso. Que podían… llegar a morir. La respiración se le cortaba al pensarlo. Sin embargo, volver era peor. No quería. No teniendo aquella aventura al alcance de la mano. Cuando había hablado en clase con sus amigas sobre qué harían si se les presentara la opción de ser como los héroes de las películas, la mayoría habían contestado razonablemente que no se meterían en embrollos así. Y ella había estado de acuerdo. Llevar el peso del mundo entero sobre los hombres sería demasiado. Se hundiría bajo la responsabilidad. Pero lo que estaba viviendo era distinto. Sólo la incumbía a ella, a Kaito, y era un círculo cerrado. Peligroso como lo que más. Pero el mundo no dependía de la decisión que fuera a tomar. Sólo la concernía a ella.

"Bueno… y a mi familia… y a Kaito…".

De todas formas, iba a quedarse con él, dijera lo que dijera.

Ahora esperaba tener fuerzas para explicárselo a su abuela.

Temblando, marcó el número de teléfono y se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que respondieran.

– ¿Diga?

– Abuelita…

– ¡Meiko! ¡Ay, mi niña! ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, tranquila. Estamos en un hotel. No pasa nada – la calmó.

– Tesoro, ¿por qué no nos has llamado? Estaba tan preocupada… – gimió su abuela, quebrándosele la voz –. Tus padres han intentado contactar contigo y les dije que se te había roto el teléfono… Pero ya empezaban a preocuparse… Y en tu suerte se leía peligro… Oh, gracias a los Ángeles estás bien…

Meiko no fue capaz de decir nada al oír llorar a su abuela. Sólo recordaba que hubiera llorado en su presencia una vez: cuando murió su abuelo. La diferencia radicaba en que el de entonces fue un llanto sereno, lleno de dolor, comprensión y tristeza, no de angustia como el de ahora. Tartamudeó palabras de consuelo, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber sido tan egoísta y ni haber pensado en su familia, sintiéndose peor que una mierda.

Cuando, casi diez minutos después, su abuela se serenó, le pidió que le contara todo. Sin excepciones.

Y Meiko cogió aire antes de empezar a hablar.

Cuando terminó, su abuela se quedó un rato en silencio.

– Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar – acabó por decir, mucho más relajada –. En cualquier caso, tienes que llamar a tus padres.

– ¿Y qué les digo? – Meiko hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. No le había explicado que no quería volver. Le parecía que sonaría demasiado egoísta e irresponsable.

– Diles que tu teléfono está estropeado y que no van a poder comunicarse más por él contigo. Cómprate un móvil y dales el número. De momento eso bastará. Cuando termines, llámame de nuevo y veremos qué vamos hacer. También quiero hablar con el inmortal.

– Vale – suspiró –. Adiós.

– Oye.

– ¿Qué?

– No olvides que te quiero muchísimo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y se sorbió los mocos.

– Yo también.

– Hasta ahora, cielo.

Al salir de la habitación vio que Kaito estaba apoyado contra la pared y comprendió que había escuchado la conversación. ¿Qué se esperaba? Después de todo, había estado en torno a media hora hablando por teléfono. Kaito se habría preguntado qué tal le estaba yendo… Incómoda, se puso un mechón tras la oreja.

– Tengo que ir a comprar un móvil…

– Ya veo.

– Y mi abuela quiere hablar contigo…

Se miraron. Un estremecimiento sacudió a Meiko y tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

– ¿Qué le vas a decir? – le preguntó.

El joven soltó un prolongado suspiro, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

– La verdad. De ninguna manera voy a contarle una mentira.

– Ya… – carraspeó –. Pero hablaba de mí… Es decir, qué quieres hacer conmigo…

– Desde luego, estaría encantado de que volvieras a casa – dijo. Meiko contuvo un resoplido de decepción y amargura. Obviamente, _tenía_ que decir eso –. El problema es que no es seguro.

Meiko parpadeó y alzó la cabeza. ¿Había oído bien?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– No sabemos si te están buscando para acercarse a mí – alzó las manos en un gesto de resignación –. Nos encontraron en tu apartamento. Si te investigaran, averiguarían sin dificultad dónde has estado viviendo.

– ¡Ey! ¿¡Y mis padres! ¿¡Eso no les pondrá en peligro! – exclamó, horrorizada. ¡Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la simple posibilidad!

Los rasgos de Kaito se endurecieron y ella supo lo que le estaba echando en cara sin necesidad de palabras: _habías pensado hasta el final que sólo era un juego, ¿verdad?_

Meiko le dio la espalda llevándose una mano a la boca. No podía ser verdad que las cosas se estuvieran poniendo tan feas. Luka no le había parecido una mala persona. Repelente sí, pero no mala. ¡Y mucho menos su inmortal! ¡La había protegido de la explosión! Él convencería a Luka de que no hicieran daño a sus padres. Una bruja no necesitaba torturar a nadie para sonsacar una confesión, ¿verdad? Sólo con un hechizo se enterarían de que sus padres no sabían nada y les dejarían en paz, porque no hacía falta matar por matar, ¿no? Luka no era de esas, ¿verdad?

De repente algo le apretó el hombro. Pegó un bote. Los dedos de Kaito estaban muy fríos.

– Hablaremos con tu abuela. Es una chamana, puede leer la suerte. Veremos si tu familia corre peligro.

X

Neru sacó la mano por la ventanilla del coche y dejó que el aire le acariciara la piel, que le diera la sensación de que se lavaba de todo y que la desazón, la amargura, se quedaban muy atrás.

Por supuesto, sabía que no conseguiría librarse de sus quebraderos de cabeza tan fácilmente, pero el día que soñar fuera un pecado…

Después de que Gumi le diera la información había leído y releído todos los informes para hacerse una buena idea de la situación. Partió de inmediato al último lugar donde se suponía que Miku había estado. Interrogando a gente, deslizando sin que se dieran cuenta unos polvos relajantes en sus bebidas que les soltaba la lengua, se enteró de cosas que le pusieron los pelos de punta. Pero todo había ocurrido al menos hacía un mes. Aun así, siguió investigando con terquedad hasta que no le quedó otro remedio a admitirlo: había perdido su pista. Si es que en algún momento estuvo sobre ella.

Frustrada, dio vueltas y vueltas en su coche hasta que decidió llamar a Haku, preguntarle qué tal le iban las cosas, cómo estaban los niños. No le contestó. Lo dejó para más tarde. Al fin y al cabo, vivía en una iglesia perdida en medio de un bosque. No era raro que la conexión fallara de vez en cuando. Pero cuando, dos días después, seguía sin responder, empezó a albergar un desagradable presentimiento. Cogió el coche y salió disparada hacia la casa de su amiga.

Había llamado hasta perder la paciencia (tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar el móvil por los aires) durante las diez horas que siguió la autopista sin parar más que para ir al baño o llenar el depósito en alguna gasolinera.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante. Las verdes colinas del sur, donde el calor era mucho menos pesado que en N.A., le resultaban familiares. No le podía quedar más de una hora.

Dejó que su mente divagara para no seguir torturándose sobre lo que les había podido pasar a Haku y sus hermanos. Toda la información que le había dado Gumi era puntillosa, exacta. Si no había conseguido dar con Miku había sido por su propia ineptitud y no porque Gumi hubiera cometido ningún error. Además, era su amiga y una persona de confianza. Por eso recurrió a ella cuando tuvo que admitir que estaba volviendo una y otra vez al punto de partida. Se alegraba de no haberle dicho qué era lo que estaba buscando exactamente, solo le había contado que estaba convencida de que Miku, una bruja muy antigua del Aquelarre, estaba en posesión de un objeto necesitaba. Cuando el hada le entregó la información se preguntó si habría averiguado que lo que andaba buscando era el Elixir. Al final se fió de su intuición: Gumi respetaba su intimidad y no había hecho nada más que lo encargado. Sentía remordimientos de conciencia, podría habérselo confesado como muestra de confianza y en agradecimiento por toda su ayuda. Le gustaba la sinceridad y siempre había pensado que incluso una mentira piadosa causaba más problemas que otra cosa. Sin embargo, a esas alturas de su vida, empezaba a darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Gumi habría intentado convencerla de que era una leyenda, un mito, una tontería. Que si quería encontrar una forma de ayudar a sus hermanos, debía dar con algo real.

Pero Neru sabía perfectamente que el Elixir era real. Que ella estuviera ahí dentro, en el coche, rumiando entre dientes de preocupación, era la prueba. El problema era que no sabía explicárselo sin tener que revelarle su origen. Y ese tema era tabú desde su infancia. Nadie debía saberlo. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga.

No le gustaba ir en contra de sus creencias. Mentir estaba mal. Pero quizás tenía que ser más flexible y admitir que no contar algunas cosas a veces era necesario.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando llegó a Sigyn, un pequeño pueblo cercano un valle, a los pies de un frondoso bosque. No podía haber más de mil habitantes. Todas las casas eran de dos pisos, con una valla alrededor pintada de colores para distinguirla de la del vecino. Sólo habían empedrado los caminos del centro, donde estaban los dos bares y el ayuntamiento. No tenían instituto, ni tampoco hospital, (para eso estaba el pueblo vecino, a diez minutos en autobús) aunque sí una escuela primaria.

Neru había dado por cura casualidad con aquel pintoresco lugar hacía muchísimos años, cuando decidió dar la vuelta al mundo e investigar todo aquello que se le pusiera delante. Jamás habría pensado que allí conocería a la que se convertiría en una de sus mejores amigas, por no decir la mejor.

Introdujo el coche y condujo hasta detenerse en la plaza central. Se había construido una iglesia pequeña, ya que la otra estaba demasiado lejos para acudir cada día, pero todo el mundo consideraba que la verdadera iglesia era la del bosque, en la que vivía la última hermana de los alrededores.

Aparcó y nada más poner un pie fuera, la lechera y el dueño del bar se lanzaron sobre ella.

– ¡Oh, querida, por fin apareces! – exclamó la primera –. No encontrábamos ninguna manera de contactar contigo…

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y aguantando la respiración.

La gente, al reconocerla, se acercó, formando un círculo a su alrededor de caras apenadas y contritas.

– Tendríamos que haberte avisado, pero nadie sabía tu número de teléfono y…

– ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – repitió, subiendo el tono.

– La iglesia ardió hace una semana…

– ¿¡Cómo! ¿Y Haku? ¿Y mis hermanos?

– La policía no… no ha encontrado nada – confesó el dueño del bar, rehuyendo su mirada.

Neru permaneció unos instantes petrificada. Luego el vértigo le dobló las piernas y varias personas se lanzaron a sujetarla. Unas ansiosas manos la sentaron en un banco y de pronto se encontró con un vaso de agua. Lo apartó sin darse cuenta, pero quien fuera el que quería hacerla beber insistió, terco, hasta que dio un par de tragos. Con el frío, la mente se le despejó.

– ¿Nada? – repitió –. ¿Y los… cuerpos?

– Nada, querida. Todavía seguimos buscándolos – una mujer a la que había visto un par de veces se retorció los dedos, mirándola con pena –. La policía cree que podrían haber escapado. Pero nadie entiende por qué iban a esconderse de nosotros…

Pasándose una mano por debajo del flequillo, Neru cerró los ojos tan fuerte que vio estrellas. Entonces se puso de pie, se abrió paso hasta su coche y arrancó, ignorando las palabras de los pueblerinos, que trataban de disuadirla de ir sola.

El vehículo derrapó cuando salió del camino empedrado y enfiló colina arriba, hacia el bosque. En el lindero tuvo que salir, ya que el único camino que llevaba a la iglesia era tan angosto que sólo una moto, y a duras penas, habría sido capaz de seguirlo. Dejó la mente en blanco mientras recorría el camino, sorteando raíces de árbol, piedras, hoyos y clavó sus ojos en la galería de árboles que se abría delante de ella. La cálida luz del sol de verano atravesaba las hojas, formando un mosaico de luces verdosas y blancas a su camino. Olía a pino y a mil olores naturales que, siempre que pasaba por allí, la entretenían durante la caminata. Sin embargo, sus sentidos se habían vuelto opacos y sólo podía oír sus propias pisadas, fuertes y bruscas, que rompían la melodía del bosque. El suelo ni siquiera parecía estar ahí. Apenas lo sentía bajo sus pies. Avanzó sin preocuparse por las ramas que habían invadido el camino, con la vista clavada en el frente hasta que llegó al claro donde estaba la iglesia.

O más bien, su esqueleto.

Siempre había sido vieja, pero para su gusto muy agradable. Por las paredes habían trepado enredaderas, en el tejado había nidos de pájaros, y los alrededores siempre tenían la hierba bien cortada, además de una hilera de flores que rodeaban el edificio. En la parte trasera había habido un pequeño huerto y un pozo.

Todo lo que quedaba eran unas paredes negras, insertadas en medio de una tierra seca y llena de pisadas.

Neru recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la antigua entrada, cuyas puertas negruzcas y cubiertas de ceniza habían sido abiertas de par en par. Los rayos del sol caían sobre los bancos casi destruidos, sobre las vigas que atravesaban de par en par la nave central y sobre su propia cabeza, como la caricia de una madre.

Haku no sabía hacer vidrieras, pero había ido decorando los cristales de las ventanas uno por uno con figuras del Libro de las Escrituras Sagradas para dar más color al interior de la iglesia. La última vez que los vio, aun sin ser una obra de arte, le habían producido una cálida sensación.

Los vanos de las ventanas estaban vacíos.

El fuego habría hecho estallar los cristales.

Aunque en las iglesias no solía haber una parte para que la habitaran las hermanas y hermanos, cuando se construyó aquella estaba en una región tan aislada, sin pueblos alrededor (por entonces, Sigyn ni siquiera existía), que incluyeron un anexo trasero, adaptándolo a la forma rectangular de las iglesias. No era un recinto grande, sólo consistía dos pisos, uno inferior con una cocina anticuada, un baño (había que calentar el agua en la cocina), dos dormitorios para peregrinos y unas estrechas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones llenas de camas en las que habían dormido las compañeras de la orden. Había sido un sitio austero, pero Haku lo había vuelto más hogareño al colgar cuadros, trayendo del pueblo pequeñas estanterías en las que puso libros y al limpiar todo hasta dejarlo como los chorros del oro.

Se percató de que estaba pensando en pasado y sintió una profunda desazón. Si la parte principal había quedado en ese estado, el anexo no podía haber sobrevivido. De todas formas, se dirigió hacia el final de la nave. Por la puerta lateral de la derecha se podía acceder a la casa de las hermanas. De esta no habían quedado más que los escombros y sólo le bastó un vistazo para comprobar que, en efecto, no había más que el esqueleto de la construcción.

Si Haku y sus hermanos hubieran muerto… Estarían sus cuerpos, ¿no? Tendrían que haber quedado los restos. Ya había pasado una semana, incluso los policías locales habrían sido capaces de dar con unos malditos cuerpos. Por lógica, tenían que estar vivos. Y si ese era el caso…

– ¿Dónde demonios estáis? – siseó en voz alta.

Caminó lentamente a la salida, pasando por encima de las vigas mientras las examinaba con atención, como esperando a que surgiera la inspiración divina. Obviamente, si no habían podido volver, era porque algo se lo impedía. Se detuvo en seco. ¿No le había hablado de Haku de un pasadizo subterráneo? Sí, estaba convencida de que sí. ¿Podía ser que estuvieran los tres encerrados, sin poder salir?

– ¡Mierda! – giró, recorriendo con la mirada lo que quedaba de la iglesia –. ¿Dónde estaba? – frunció el ceño –. ¿Me dijo dónde estaba?

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando recordar. Repasó las conversaciones que habían tenido, pero eran tantas… Haku era de esas pocas personas que sabían escuchar.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¿Dónde estaba?

– Qué mal vocabulario…

Neru se volvió tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de marearse. No vio a nadie junto a la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que la voz había venido de arriba.

Sobre el borde de la pared, donde antes había estado el tejado, estaba sentada una chica. Neru sintió un escalofrío y, más por reflejo que por verdadero miedo, retrocedió varios pasos.

Una larga cabellera roja caía por encima de su hombro mientras se lo peinaba con los dedos. Sus ojos, rodeados por espesas pestañas, reflejaban los rayos del sol y los transformaban en sangre. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, su chaqueta estaba rajada, como si hubiera peleado contra algo con garras.

– ¿Quién eres? – le espetó con rudeza, notando que se le había puesto el cuerpo en tensión.

La desconocida curvó unos finos labios de un color muy intenso.

– ¿Por qué no te presentas tú antes? Al fin y al cabo, no tengo por qué hacer caso de alguien tan borde.

Neru la examinó con mayor atención. No se había fijado bien, pero estaba convencida de que ya no quedaban enredaderas por las que trepar, así que no veía cómo había podido subir hasta arriba.

La extraña se encogió de hombros ante su mutismo, se impulsó hacia delante y aterrizó en el suelo de un golpe seco. Sus piernas se flexionaron como juncos y después se estiraron como si sólo hubiera dado un pequeño salto. Arreglándose el pelo, sonrió a Neru.

– Bien, entonces haré yo las preguntas. ¿Conocías a los que vivían aquí?

– Está claro que sí.

– Eres la típica impertinente, ¿no? – la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco –. Me imagino que las dos queremos información cuanto antes, así que no te hagas la difícil… Por lo que vi, aquí había una hermanita y dos niños rubitos. Además de _ella_, claro.

– ¿Ella?

– Una bruja que ando persiguiendo – aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una alarma empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Neru.

– ¿Bruja? – repitió –. ¿Fue ella la que atacó la iglesia?

– No creo – se rió.

– ¿Y sabes quién fue, entonces?

– Mmmm – arqueó una ceja y soltó un suspiro defraudado –. No sabes nada, ¿eh? Si te hubieras encontrado con unos de los que vivían aquí te habrían dicho quién fue… – se encogió de hombros.

Neru percibió peligro. Cuando la chica volvió a mirarla, la piel se le erizó. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón al mismo tiempo que la mano de la mujer se levantaba y rodeaba de un resplandor rojizo.

–¡ασπίδα των αγγέλων! – exclamó, extrayendo una pequeña vara dorada del cinto, de no más de cinco centímetros de largo.

Sin embargo, al tirar de sus extremos, se alargó de golpe hasta la longitud de un metro. Estiró los brazos hacia delante y un estallido de luz la rodeó, convirtiéndose en una semiesfera casi transparente, mientras unas llamas se abalanzaban sobre ella.

Los pies de Neru se despegaron del suelo y voló por los aires hasta darse de espaldas contra la pared del altar. El golpe hizo retumbar todo su cuerpo, pero sus dedos se cernían firmemente en torno a la vara y el escudo continuó protegiéndola incluso cuando sus rodillas fallaron.

"Mierda… no he conseguido expandir por completo la protección…" pensó, viendo cómo el mundo se emborronaba ante sus ojos.

Unas estilizadas piernas entraron en su confuso campo de visión. La punta de una de las botas dio un golpecito a la protección y se retiró de inmediato, como si hubiera recibido un calambre.

– ¿Una invocadora? Aunque no has dicho el nombre de ningún espíritu o Ángel… – meditó la chica de rojo.

Neru habría sonreído con burla de haber podido. Pero sólo pensar en el gesto hizo que un doloroso estremecimiento le recorriera la espina dorsal.

"Fue ella… ella quemó la iglesia…" le dolía tanto la cabeza… "Si ha preguntado por Haku y los demás, es porque no sabe dónde están…".

– Qué vara tan interesante – la vio ponerse en cuclillas y, a través del escudo, examinar su arma –. Ah… glifos de invocación, pero los has mezclado con algo más. Qué curioso.

Un agudo pinchado le taladró la espalda y sintió que empezaba a recuperar las fuerzas. Sin embargo, la vara temblaba en sus manos, cada vez más pesada. No podría esperar a que se le fuera el dolor y mantener el maldito conjuro a la vez…

– ¿A qué bruja buscas? – preguntó, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo para que su voz no sonara rota.

– ¿Es lo que más te interesa saber en esta situación? – soltó una cristalina carcajada –¿No prefieres preguntarme si te voy a matar o no?

– Eso me da igual – gimió. Los brazos estaban bajando –. Dímelo.

– A una tal Miku Hatsune. O más bien al Elixir que tiene. Una amiga suya del Aquelarre me contó muchas cosas relacionadas con esa especie de sustancia milagrosa, y la quiero.

Los ojos de Neru se abrieron como platos durante unos segundos. Luego, una sonrisa triunfal se extendió por sus labios. ¡No se había equivocado! ¡Realmente Miku tenía el Elixir!

Su atacante frunció el ceño.

– No sé qué opinar de esa sonrisa… Quizás sabes algo del tema… – alzó suavemente la pierna, tomando impulso. De una patada que atravesó sin problemas el débil escudo, la vara salió despedida de entre los dedos de Neru, chocó contra uno de los muros y cayó al suelo, recuperando su tamaño original. El escudo se desvaneció de golpe y Neru se llevó las manos al pecho, conteniendo un gemido de dolor. ¡La muy asquerosa le había roto dos dedos! –. Así que me vas a decir un par de cosas. ¿Te parece?

Ella le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

– Si hubiera sabido que Miku estaba aquí no habrías tenido que quemar nada, ya me habría ocupado yo de conseguir su Elixir.

– Ya veo, eres una rival – sonriendo casi con dulzura, se arrodilló a su lado –. ¿Qué te parecería que intercambiáramos datos? Podría pensarme si dejarte con vida o no…

Neru tomó una bocanada de aire que le hizo crujir cruelmente las costillas. Entonces escupió con todas sus fuerzas a la cara de la mujer. Su saliva ensangrentada fue a dar entre sus ojos y resbaló por el puente de su nariz.

– Ni en sueños colaboraría con un apestoso demonio.

– Entiendo – sin ninguna prisa, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara –. De todos modos, prefiero trabajar sola – y le asestó un puñetazo que le quebró la mandíbula.

Neru se desplomó de lado, sin aire en los pulmones y sintió varias muelas desprendidas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo ni para quejarse, una de las botas pasó por debajo de su estómago y la puso boca arriba sin dificultad.

– Hueles igual que los niños rubios. ¿Familia, quizá? – sonrió, comprensiva –. No te preocupes, me encargaré de matar al que huyó con la bruja para que se reúna pronto contigo. Y en cuanto al que estaba con la hermanita… si alguna vez me lo topo, le daré dulces recuerdos tuyos – ironizó.

Neru siguió con la mirada la mano de la mujer, que levantó la parte inferior del pantalón y sacó un cuchillo. Pasó una lengua, casi tan roja como su cabello, por el filo, sin cortarse.

– Si hubieras dado guerra a lo mejor te habría concedido una muerte más digna… Pero qué se le va a hacer.

Alzó el brazo y dejó caer el cuchillo.

X

Kiku le dio un patadita al costado de la joven rubia. No respondió. Sintió un poco de decepción. Al verla entrar en la iglesia había tenido el presentimiento de que sería una rival a su altura. Con lo fácil que había sido vencerla casi podría haberla dejado con vida, quizás la habría entretenido más. Le arrancó el cuchillo del pecho y probó la sangre mientras lo limpiaba.

– Mejor de lo que esperaba – admitió.

Pero seguía molesta.

Miró los ojos opacos, sin vida, de la invocadora y, crispando los labios, se arrodilló a su lado para clavarle la hoja en medio de la frente. Oyó el cráneo partirse y un estremecimiento de satisfacción la recorrió de arriba a bajo. Kiku no solía rebajarse a pagar su rabia con un cadáver, era demasiado vulgar para alguien de su categoría, pero no pudo evitarlo. Esa maldita bruja la había dejado fuera de combate. ¡A ella, que era respetada entre los suyos como una de los daimon más sangrientos y fuertes! Extirpó el cuchillo de un tirón y se incorporó, alegrándose de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. En la privacidad podía permitirse ser todo lo vulgar que quisiera.

De todas formas, qué golpe de suerte haberse encontrado con esa chica tan extraña. Ahora había memorizado el olor de los niños rubios y le costaría menos dar con ellos. No sabía por qué, la bruja se había llevado a uno. Si no la hubiera lanzado contra la maldita barrera protectora de la iglesia, no se habría quedado inconsciente tantos días y el rastro todavía sería fresco. Pero bueno, se tendría que conformar con lo que tenía.

Una caza no era divertida si se tenía toda la ventaja.

X

Neru abrió los ojos. Su corazón latía perezosamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperarse de la horrible herida. Intentó moverse, para comprobar si era muy grave, porque podía ver un batallón de hormigas acercándose, pero fue incapaz. El cuerpo todavía no le respondía. De momento, tampoco sentía dolor. Pero no tardaría en aparecer.

Consiguió mover los ojos. Estaba sola. No sabía cuánto había permanecido muerta. Supuso que no más de quince minutos porque el sol parecía estar en el mismo sitio. Se entretuvo hasta el momento de la curación pensando en lo que le había dicho el demonio. Sus hermanos estaban vivos. Y Haku también. Casi se le saltaron lágrimas de alivio al pensarlo. Durante el camino hasta el bosque no se había permitido imaginar que estuvieran muertos, porque se habría venido abajo. Pero ahora que sabía que habían sobrevivido al fuego…

Su felicidad duró poco. Se esfumó cuando recordó que Miku se había llevado a uno de sus hermanos. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué querría alguien que tenía el Elixir de un niño que apenas podía hacer nada por sí mismo? El terror y la angustia empezaron a invadirla al mismo tiempo que sus nervios se recuperaban y punzadas de dolor se le acumulaban en la frente y el corazón. Se mordió los labios, conteniendo los gemidos, mientras su cuerpo producía a toda velocidad la sangre que había perdido, los huesos regresaban a su sitio, los tendones y músculos se unían y aquello que había quedado demasiado destrozado para su uso era eliminado. El proceso era horroroso. La temperatura subía hasta el límite, se tenía que usar toda la energía que hubiera para que las células se multiplicaran igual que un cáncer. Los nervios le transmitían oleadas de dolor, volviéndose locos por la velocidad a la que cambiaba el cuerpo.

Cuando se terminó, Neru acabó bocabajo, temblando como una hoja.

"Por eso odio morirme" pensó, demasiado cansada para enfadarse.

Esperó hasta ser capaz de levantarse. Entonces, apoyándose en cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano, recuperó su vara y se arrastró hasta el altar, preguntándose dónde podría estar el pasadizo subterráneo.

Palpó las losas, golpeó con los nudillos, buscando algo fuera de lo normal. Tras diez minutos de paciencia halló una baldosa inusual. Transformó su vara, haciéndola más alargada y fina, para meterla por el borde y hacer palanca hasta que logró levantarla.

Unos escalones viejos, esculpidos en la roca, bajaban hacia las sombras. Haku le había comentado una vez que la iglesia se construyó en tiempos de guerra y que las hermanas mandaron hacer ese pasaje para poder salir y entrar sin ser vistas.

– Más le vale que no sea muy largo – se quejó, metiendo primero las piernas y apoyándose en su vara muy lentamente –, o me moriré de nuevo por inanición.

Una vez abajo puso todas sus fuerzas en arrastrar la baldosa a su sitio. Murmuró un conjuro de luz, convocando a unas mariposas etéreas para que iluminaran su camino, y echó a andar.

X

1. Está en griego. La traducción es: escudo de ángeles


	10. Capítulo Diez

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: bien, esta vez SÍ tengo excusa y es esta: exámenes. Caen uno tras otro y no me dejan vivir TT. Y me temo que voy a estar así hasta junio por selectividad. Así que a partir de ahora haré los capítulos más largos (a menos que se os hagan muy pesados, entonces decídmelo y volveré a la antigua extensión) porque voy a tardar en subirlos….

Agradecimientos: como siempre, a Ade Mozart, ¡gracias por dejar un comentario en cada capítulo! (me animan muchísimo), a Flynigan (me alegro de que te guste, y gracias por haber escogido esta historia) y a Rankoxchan, ¡qué bien que has vuelto a dejar review! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por pensar que puedo convertirme en escritora. No sabéis lo agradecida que estoy por vuestras palabras.

¡Disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

– Este es el pedal es para frenar – dijo Meiko –. No, ese no. El del otro lado.

– ¿Este?

– Sí.

– Y mira, estas son las marchas… Siempre he querido un coche automático, pero bueno – desde el asiento del copiloto, le enseñó paso por paso, igual que había hecho con ella su madre, lo mínimo que debía saber.

Kaito no le permitió salir el coche hasta que estuvo seguro de haberlo memorizado todo. En realidad, él no iba a conducir (prefería que le multaran por permitir llevar el volante a una menor a que provocar un accidente) pero había querido aprender por si acaso.

Cuando subieron a la habitación del hotel, Meiko vio que Len seguía sentado en la misma postura que le habían dejado: con la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de la televisión.

¿Cómo se las apañaba para estar quieto? Ella era incapaz de permanecer en una misma postura más de diez minutos seguidos, ni siquiera cuando dormía. La pasividad de Len casi la ponía nerviosa.

Se dejó caer en una silla delante de él. Le habían comprado más ropa, porque cuando dejaron el país sólo tenía lo que llevaba puesto, pero toda le quedaba grande. Estaba tan flaco que daba pena y durante las comidas, si no le insistían, apenas probaba bocado, como si no tuviera ánimos para hacer nada, ni siquiera beber. Cuando cogía el vaso parecía un movimiento aprendido, porque lo repetía a cada rato mecánicamente sin levantar la vista del plato.

– Nos vamos a la casa de mi abuela – le informó –. Esta tarde.

Si Len la había escuchado, no dio muestras de ello. Meiko echó un vistazo a Kaito. Estaba haciendo las maletas y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Se inclinó hacia delante y dijo, suavemente:

– Len, mírame.

El muchacho giró la cabeza con lentitud.

– ¿Quieres que hablemos un rato?

Len parpadeó, considerando la pregunta. Después se quedó en silencio.

– Entenderé eso como un sí. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Trece…

– Pues pareces más pequeño – dijo, frunciendo el ceño –. Será que estás como un palo... Oye, ¿tus padres saben que estás aquí?

Silencio.

– ¿Len?

– …están muertos.

Meiko se quedó en blanco. Nunca había conocido a alguien que hubiera perdido a sus padres. Por eso no supo cómo reaccionar. Al final soltó un quedo "lo siento". Len se quedó como antes. Le hubiera gustado saber qué significaba esa actitud. ¿Le importaba que sus padres estuvieran muertos? Quizás habían sido unos maltratadores. ¡Sí! Eso explicaría lo cerrado que era Len. Podrían haber muerto en un accidente y él se había quedado solo… Y, entonces, ¿Miku lo encontró? A lo mejor sí que era eso… Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntárselo. Si tenía algún tipo de trauma, podía estar escondiendo sus emociones. Y a ella no le hubiera echo gracia que le hicieran hablar de ese tipo de temas.

Asumiendo que tenía que haber sucedido algo similar a lo que se había imaginado, dejó la curiosidad a un lado (con mucho esfuerzo) y le ofreció jugar al ahorcado para entretenerse hasta la hora de comer.

– ¿Qué es… el ahorcado?

La chica sonrió de medio lado.

– Es un juego donde yo te digo cuántas letras tiene una palabra y tú tienes que adivinar cuál es.

Len asintió ligeramente y Meiko le explicó cómo se hacía. Entonces buscó a su alrededor, le dijo que era un aparato eléctrico que estaba en la habitación y dibujó diez rayitas para la palabra "televisión".

Quince minutos después decidió que si quería entretenerse con Len tendría que empezar por enseñarle a conversar, porque no había habido forma de que le dijera ni una puñetera palabra.

Esa tarde Meiko se puso unas gafas de sol, dobló varias capas de ropa sobre el asiento del conductor y se sentó lo más erguida que pudo, sintiendo un cosquilleo de emoción en el estómago. Kaito le colocó el cinturón a Len y se puso delante, al lado de ella, sin tenerlas todas consigo. Si sufrían un accidente él podría sobrevivir, pero dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de salvar a los dos niños que tenía a su cargo. Se dijo, por enésima vez, que haber comprado un coche sin saber conducir no había sido una buena idea.

Meiko giró la llave y el ronroneo del motor la hizo sonreír. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la piel erizada, arrancó el coche. Llevó el todoterreno hasta la calle, giró con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el semáforo más lentamente de lo que le hubiera gustado. Las manos le resbalaban sobre el volante y se las tuvo que secar en la camiseta. Kaito miraba por las ventanas, vigilando que no se acercara ningún coche de policía.

Se las apañaron para llegar a la autopista que salía de la ciudad sin incidentes. Meiko le cogió el tranquillo a lo de frenar y acelerar después de casi atropellar a un tío que cruzaba por medio de la calle sin mirar.

Meiko estaba canturreando una canción que sonaba en la radio con una sonrisa. Siempre había querido tener un coche. ¡Quién le iba a decir que lo conseguiría antes de los veinte!

Kaito logró relajarse al ver que la chica se las estaba apañando bien y bajó la ventanilla para que le diera el aire mientras revisaba el mapa de carreteras del país. La abuela de Meiko, Sarah, tenía una casita en la playa que se había comprado durante su juventud que estaba bastante cerca de la frontera y quería que se reunieran allí. Le había insistido, diciendo que quería ver de nuevo a su nieta. Él le recordó que era muy peligroso. La chamana respondió que no debía preocuparse, que había comprobado en la suerte que estarían a salvo. Sin embargo, Kaito sólo cedió después de que la anciana le dijera con firmeza que fue ella quien había incitado a Meiko a cuidarle, pero que era por la culpa de ambos que había acabado metida en aquel caos y debían arreglarlo.

Kaito había recuperado la esperanza de poder mantener a la joven alejada del peligro. Ese había sido su principal motivo para regresar al país del que habían huido como si fueran fugitivos.

"¿Qué diría tu abuela si te viera ahora?" gimió en su interior. "Menudo adulto estoy hecho. No sólo pongo en riesgo de muerte a una niña, sino que encima la dejo conducir cuando ni tiene la altura necesaria para hacerlo" pensó, mirando las aplastadas ropas bajo el trasero de la chica.

No le gustaba la idea de volver. Luka podía estar buscándoles. Los contratistas habían demostrado ser muy persistentes y, por lo que le había contado Gumi después de que escaparan, la hermana mayor tenía el poder de detener el tiempo.

¿Qué podía hacer él en contra de ellos sin magia? La pistola que su vieja amiga le había devuelto a escondidas estaba atada a su cinto y metida por dentro del pantalón, pero habría resultado igual de útil si hubiera sido de agua.

Entonces vio por el retrovisor al niño, que parecía adormilado, y una luz se encendió dentro de su mente.

X

– Teto, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Su hermana dejó de ponerse de puntillas y se volvió hacia él, algo azorada. Pero su expresión en seguida se volvió taciturna.

– Sólo quería coger el peine. No llego.

Ted asintió y, tras una mirada interrogante que pedía permiso, entró en el baño para cogerlo y entregárselo. Con un seco "gracias", Teto se peinó en silencio, contemplándose con amargura en el espejo.

Llevaba así desde que recuperó las fuerzas para levantarse. No se quejaba con palabras, sino con su actitud, su mirada y sus gestos. En ese momento odiaba al mundo. Incluso a su hermano por tratarla tan cuidadosamente como si fuera a romperse de un instante a otro. Odiaba a la Organización por depender de ella, odiaba a la bruja y a su inmortal por haberles precipitado a esa situación, odiaba los malditos armarios demasiados altos para ella, odiaba su cuerpo, frágil e inútil, se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba su poder. Odiaba todo.

Pero no gritaba porque era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Sus sentimientos se emponzoñaban en su pecho, volviendo sus pensamientos cada vez más negros, crueles y tétricos.

Ted reprimió un suspiro y se sentó en la cama. No tenían nada que hacer. Sólo huir el uno del otro para evitar el inminente enfrentamiento, en el que ambos sabían que se dirían cosas de las que luego se arrepentirían. De las que, precisamente, quedaban grabadas a fuego en la memoria y uno deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa no haber pronunciado jamás.

Teto entendía que su hermano se preocupaba con toda su alma por ella, pero su amargura era demasiado grande como para no sentirse resentida con él, con su cuerpo más fuerte de lo normal, su agilidad, su vista, su altura. Todo.

Si ella se tumbara en la cama y se negara a vivir, Ted podría sobrevivir. Todavía era un niño, pero ya había pasado por una experiencia muy traumática: convertirse en vampiro. Trabajaba para una organización de desalmados y cobraba por matar, pero tenía dinero, era joven y probablemente viviría varios siglos. Desde el punto de vista de Teto, que había comenzado de cero, desde la pobreza, el camino de Ted era mucho más sencillo. Si ella había sido capaz de prosperar, él también lo sería. Cuando se volviera fuerte como vampiro incluso podría intentar librarse de los contratistas. Tenía tiempo de sobra para intentarlo.

Teto no. No sólo había retrocedido y estaba encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña, sino que le quedaba menos cantidad de vida por culpa de su retribución.

Y todo para que al final el inmortal y la chica escaparan.

"¿No he hecho ya suficiente?" pensó, sentándose en el borde de la bañera. "Nadie habría apostado que llegaría hasta aquí. Nadie. Tengo más dinero del que llegué a soñar. Ted ya tiene un buen puesto en la Organización. Está bien, ¿no? Podría pagar mis deudas y dejarle el camino abierto…".

Podía sonar cruel y repulsivo, pero en el contrato que se debía firmar para entrar en la Organización se estipulaba que, en caso de que el contratista muriera antes de liquidar todas sus deudas, se usarían sus restos y todos sus bienes para cobrarlas. Estando viva le causaba escalofríos y rabia pensar que hasta su cadáver sería utilizado en provecho de la Organización. Pero, una vez muerta, ¿qué importaba?

Era la única salida que se le ocurría para irse con relativa dignidad. Podían quitarle su libertad, su dinero, su ropa, su comida, incluso sus órganos. Pero no destrozarían su orgullo obligándola a rebajarse trabajando para pedófilos. Jamás.

Permaneció un buen rato siguiendo esa línea de pensamientos hasta que el agotamiento acumulado tras pasar varias noches sin dormir pudo con ella. Sus sentimientos se apagaron y se hundieron en su corazón. Continuaban ahí, preparados para estallar a la menor oportunidad, pero al menos el cansancio permitió a Teto librarse de sus deprimentes expectativas de futuro.

– Hermana…

Ted se asomó dubitativamente al marco de la puerta.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

– Sí – consintió ella después de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, encerrando a cal y canto todo su odio.

No lo dejaría caer sobre Ted.

Sobre su hermanito no.

X

Gakupo entró en la habitación con un menú de hamburguesas y patatas fritas. Luka estaba acostada en la cama, pasando las hojas del libro que le había dado el Arcano. El chico se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Y si descansas un rato?

– Mejor, me va a estallar la cabeza.

Luka se estiró como un gato y apartó el libro para no mancharlo. Gakupo quitó el papel que envolvía su hamburguesa a la vez que ella empezaba a devorar la suya casi con ansiedad. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin probar comida basura y a los dos les apareció una sonrisa en la boca al notar que se les pringaban los dedos.

– Prefiero las pizzas, pero de vez en cuando no está mal una hamburguesa – se rió Luka, lamiéndose el ketchup de los dedos.

– Ya ves – había comprado también refrescos (a ninguno le hacía gracia la cerveza) y arrugaron la nariz cuando el gas hizo que se les saltaran las lágrimas –. Parece mentira que entre una cosa y otra hagan más de diez años que no comíamos algo así.

– Sacrilegio – dijo Luka al tragar lo que tenía en la boca –. Vale que a la maestra no le guste la pizza y todo eso, pero que no nos dejara comerla… ¡Si Ruko se comía toneladas de patatas tan tranquilamente en su cara…!

– Eso es porque les gusta picarse – sonrió Gakupo –. Piensa que ahora que está a punto de terminar el período de prueba podremos ir por nuestro lado sin tenerlas encima.

– Pero la maestra va a estar dando por saco hasta el último segundo – masculló, enfadada, fulminando el libro con la mirada como si tuviera la culpa de todo –. Hasta el último.

La conversación se apagó y terminaron de comer en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando dejaron a un lado los platos, Luka cogió de nuevo el libro. Llevaba leyéndolo desde que volvió del Castillo de Mnemósine y todavía no había llegado a la mitad. Le chocaba un poco la condensada cantidad de información, a pesar de haber leído volúmenes de hasta cuatro columnas en una sola página. Y, con todo, los datos, fechas e informes del libro no podían aclararle lo que era el Elixir. Ni siquiera dejaban claro que existiera.

Cuando ella lo dejaba, Gakupo lo continuaba en su lugar y así una y otra vez. Apenas sí habían intercambiado un par de palabras en esos días.

– ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – le preguntó al chico, pasando los dedos por la gruesa y vieja tapa.

– Ya sabes lo que pienso.

– Sí, que existe y todo eso. Lo que quería decir es qué pretende la maestra. Aunque me acabara creyendo la existencia del Elixir, si nadie sabe dónde está Miku, ¿para qué sirve todo esto?

– Quizás quiere que lo busquemos.

– ¡Ja! Eso sería muy propio de ella. Un Elixir que concede cualquier cosa… Si fuera verdad, hace milenios que tendríamos a alguien gobernando esta dimensión y varias paralelas.

– Yo también lo había pensado – se rió Gakupo –. Pero… ¿y si tuviera algunas condiciones?

– ¿Qué?

Gakupo recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Ted. El muchacho había escuchado el silencio las pocas cosas de las que se habían enterado leyendo el libro. Gakupo le había explicado que no creía posible que algo así existiera por los motivos que acababa de dar Luka. Fue entonces cuando el contratista hizo cambiar su punto de vista.

– A lo mejor tarda tiempo en conceder los deseos. A lo mejor exige un precio a cambio de su poder. Y a lo mejor se tarda tanto en dar ese precio que llega otra persona y te lo arrebata.

Luka se encogió de hombros.

– Es que es todo tan vago…

– Ya.

– Si no fuera porque estás tan pesado con el tema – le dijo, Gakupo sonrió, fulminándole con la mirada – lo habría dejado hace días. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

– Bueno, tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Los dos sabían que sería muy complicado recuperar la pista de Kaito y Gakupo estaba convencido de que el inmortal había sido sincero y no sabía nada sobre su bruja. Luka admitió a regañadientes que no había parecido que Kaito estuviera mintiendo y se había dejado convence para investigar el Elixir.

En parte, Gakupo quería acabar cuanto antes con la pantomima de Sai, porque sabía que si no la obedecían les pondría obstáculos en cualquier empresa que empezaran hasta que le hicieran caso. Y, por otra parte, debía admitir que el Elixir le había llamado la atención.

No respetaba a Sai. Era la más odiosa y repugnante de las pocas brujas que conocía. Pero también era sabia, inteligente y vieja como pocas. A menos que todo fuera un engaño para tomarles el pelo, algo le decía que si ella creía en el Elixir... entonces era muy probable que existiera.

– Entonces dime qué hacemos – Luka se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo –. Porque encontrar el Elixir es lo mismo que encontrar a Miku, si de verdad lo tiene ella. Y resulta que no sabemos dónde está ninguno. Así que estamos de nuevo en el principio.

– Pues sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer.

– Ilumíname.

– Averiguar lo que es Elixir.

Luka ahogó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

– Si los Arcanos saben lo poco que me explicó Taya, ¿qué vamos a averiguar nosotros?

– ¿Quién dice que Taya te lo contó todo? – rebatió Gakupo –. Además, esa es la excusa perfecta para no hacer nada. Los grandes avances no se dan si no se tiene perseverancia. Estoy seguro de que si Sai nos ha puesto el tema del Elixir en las narices es por algo.

– Yo creo que sólo quiere fastidiar.

– Puede. Pero hasta los Arcanos piensan que Miku tiene el Elixir. ¿Por qué nos empeñamos en creer que es mentira? Si nos tomamos en serio lo que nos están diciendo, quizás seamos capaces encontrarla y aclarar las cosas.

Luka bajó la cabeza y Gakupo percibió sus sentimientos. Estaba dolida. Miku le había mentido descaradamente cuando le dijo que opinaba que las brujas del Aquelarre no deberían usar su poder sin control y que quitar una vida a cualquier otro ser era una abominación. Miku había matado indiscriminadamente, bajando de golpe del pedestal en la que se había encontrado para Luka. Ahora se había convertido en una bruja más.

Él no lo veía así. No había llegado a conocer a Miku lo bastante bien como para jurarlo, pero estaba convencido de que todo tenía una explicación. Puede que esta fuera desagradable y difícil de aceptar, pero al menos la había. Y ya que había una respuesta, no iba a permanecer en la ignorancia.

Sus sentimientos llegaron también al corazón de Luka, que alzó los ojos en silencio. En ese cruce de miradas se intercambiaron muchas frases que no llegaron ni a tomar forma en sus mentes. Les bastaba con el asomo del pensamiento. Los dos comprendieron sin necesidad de palabras.

La joven suspiró.

– De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Vamos a terminar este maldito libro y luego a informarnos sobre el maldito Elixir.

X

– ¡Abuela!

Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo en el que pusieron todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando se separaron, la mujer examinó a Meiko sujetándola por los hombros. No vio nada fuera de lo normal en su aspecto y, en su interior, dio mil gracias al hada que había salvado la vida de su chiquilla cuando cayó del edificio. El miedo que había sentido desde que su nieta le contó la pequeña aventura la había estado corroyendo por dentro. Pero, gracias a los Ángeles, no habían quedado secuelas.

Desde la distancia, Kaito examinó a la chamana.

Tenía arrugas en torno a los ojos, la boca y la frente, la espalda levemente encorvada y las manos de largos dedos, algo anquilosadas, cubiertas por manchas. Imaginó que era mayor de lo que aparentaba. Se recogía el cabello largo y cano en una coleta, llevaba pantalones y camiseta de manga corta que dejaban al descubierto una piel morena, todavía firme a pesar de la edad. Tras una nariz aguileña chispeaban dos ojos castaños llenos de vitalidad y una sonrisa firme volvía sus rasgos más fuertes y sanos.

La anciana se entretuvo varios minutos con su nieta charlando de esto y aquello, hasta que Meiko carraspeó y la acercó al coche, donde los dos chicos esperaban apoyados contra el capó.

– Usted es Kaito, supongo – dijo Sarah, acercándose a un paso firme.

– Y usted Sarah – contestó sin saber cómo debía actuar.

Los ojos de la mujer le escrutaron sin disimulo. Meiko se tapó la boca y soltó una risilla. Ya le había advertido que su abuela seguramente lo sometería a un reconocimiento en cuanto se conocieran. Cuando la mujer llegó a la altura de sus ojos asintió para sí misma y le tendió una mano.

Sintiendo un profundo alivio, Kaito se la estrechó y se encontró con que su apretón era más vigoroso de lo que había esperado en un alguien de su edad.

– Y tú eres Len, ¿verdad? – se giró hacia el niño.

El muchacho agachó un poco la cabeza.

– Ya te he dicho que no habla mucho – le cuchicheó Meiko al oído.

Sarah revolvió el pelo de Len sonriendo amablemente. Entonces dijo que ya era hora de que se metieran dentro, que Kaito debía estar cansado después de conducir durante tanto tiempo. Este compartió una mirada cómplice con Meiko antes de que sacaran las maletas y las metieran en la pequeña casa de Sarah.

Estaba en una de las zonas menos pobladas de la playa, donde todavía se podía pasear sin tener que esquivar las mil toallas de los bañistas. A lo lejos se veía la zona turística, con los enormes hoteles casi rozando el agua. La arena estaba cubierta por miles de sombrillas de colores distintos. En cambio, donde se encontraban ellos era una zona más rocosa y alejada de la ciudad, por lo tanto, menos atractiva para los turistas. Abundaban las casitas pequeñas de un solo piso, rodeadas por jardines limitados por vallas, así como la tranquilidad.

Por dentro había una simpática cocina que daba a la calle de atrás, una sala de estar con un sofá-cama, una televisión que ya se había quedado desfasada, varios cuadros, una mesa con cuatro sillas y dos habitaciones. Len y Meiko dormirían en la de invitados mientras que Kaito lo haría en el salón.

Sarah había preparado la cena y la sirvió parloteando con Meiko sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Sarah no vivía con su hijo, aunque sí en el mismo pueblo así que estaba al día. Kaito se enteró de que habían tenido que comprar una nueva lavadora porque la anterior se había ido al traste y que la madre de la muchacha por fin había convencido al alcalde de que arreglaran el parque, cuyos columpios hacía años que nadie utilizaba de lo oxidados que estaban.

La conversación, tan natural y alegre, lo estremeció por dentro y sintió que la añoranza invadía su pecho. ¿Hacía cuánto que no charlaba de esa manera con nadie? Los últimos tiempos con Miku estuvieron llenos de silencios hoscos, de lágrimas, de palabras de consuelo, de agobio y desazón.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que Sarah le pidió que acercara el plato para poder servirle la comida.

A Len le pusieron mucho más de lo que habría comido en un solo día y Meiko no se pudo resistir a comentar con un tono irónico:

– Si pudiera comer todo eso, abuelita, no estaría a punto de desaparecer de lo flaco que está.

– Tonterías, los niños siempre tienen hambre – replicó Sarah, animando con un gesto a Len –. Come cuanto quieras, cariño.

El niño permaneció unos instantes inmóvil. Kaito le miró de reojo, adivinando lo que vendría a continuación: cogería los cubiertos y, a cámara lenta, empezaría a cortar la carne para llevársela a la boca y masticar tan despacio que acabaría poniéndolo de los nervios.

En efecto, Len se movió sin prisa, parecía estar sumergido en gelatina.

Kaito suspiró y se centró en su cena. La carne estaba tierna y tan rica que casi no podía esperar al siguiente pedazo. Oyó a Meiko quejarse sobre que quería encender la televisión y a Sarah contestar que no iba a ponerla después de pasar tanto tiempo separadas. De tanto en tanto, la mujer le preguntaba a Len si no quería más y este, de inmediato, volvía a comer pausadamente.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado los platos estaban impolutos, incluido el de Len, y Sarah sonrió con conformidad.

– Ya recojo yo – dijo Kaito al ver que la chamana se ponía en pie.

– No seas tonto, sois los invitados – se rió Sarah –. Niños, ¿queréis helado?

– ¡Vale! – exclamó Meiko.

– ¿Y tú, Len? ¿Te apetece o estás muy lleno? Son de chocolate.

Len parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza.

– No te he oído, cielo.

–… sí… por favor.

– Podrías aprender de él, Meiko – se burló Sarah.

– ¡Anda ya, como si ahora tuviera que pedirte las cosas por favor!

– Pues no te vendría mal mejorar tus modales. Esta noche te libras porque hace mucho que no te veo, pero mañana más te vale ayudarme a limpiar los platos.

– Que siiii – Meiko puso los ojos en blanco.

Kaito esperó al postre mirando por la ventana, aprovechando los últimos vestigios de luz. Cuando Sarah le puso una taza de café en la mesa, decidió que el reencuentro entre abuela y nieta ya había durado suficiente y que podía poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

– Sarah.

– Dígame.

– No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Ya le dije por teléfono que era peligroso que nos reuniéramos y este lugar no es precisamente….

– ¿En serio cree que no había pensado en eso? – se sorprendió ella, cortando en láminas el helado y repartiéndolo entre los niños. Se sentó y removió su café –. Sé hacer más cosas que leer la suerte y le aseguro que esta casa está bien protegida. Nadie nos encontrará, al menos durante un par de días.

El inmortal frunció el ceño, pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros. Sarah dio un sorbo a su café.

– Supongo que ya es hora de aclarar las cosas, ¿no? Entonces tú te vas a la cama – le dijo a Len, que estaba terminando el helado –. Meiko, coge su cepillo y la pasta de dientes y déjalos en el baño.

Meiko carraspeó y a su abuela no le pasó desadvertida su expresión de apuro. Arqueando una ceja, tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.

– No me digas que no habéis comprado… – la chica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de culpabilidad –. ¿Te has estado lavando los dientes?

– ¡Abuela! – se quejó, sintiéndose muy violenta.

Sin hacerle caso, Sarah se volvió hacia Kaito que, un acto reflejo, se encogió sobre el asiento ante la mirada asesina que le asestó.

– ¿Cómo puedes cuidar así de unos niños?

– Pues…

– Vamos, Len, al menos te daré un poco de flúor – le interrumpió.

Meiko y Kaito se quedaron sentados, la una con los brazos en jarras y el otro mirándose las manos. Oyeron a Sarah indicándole a Len cuánto rato debía permanecer con el líquido en la boca. Después lo metió en la habitación y le dio una camiseta larga para dormir. Se quedó con él hasta que se metió entre las mantas. Kaito escuchó cómo le preguntaba si le gustaría que dejara encendida la lámpara de la mesa, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño. Cuando se reunió con ellos dejó la puerta abierta. Una suave luz se escapaba por el resquicio de la abertura.

– No parece que os hayáis dado cuenta de que es un niño especial – comentó al darse cuenta de cómo la miraban.

– ¿No me digas? – ironizó Meiko.

– Sé lo que piensas. Que es un retrasado.

– Eh, uh… bueno, tampoco es que…

– Sé sincera, cielo, siempre lo eres.

– Vale, pues sí. Es rarito.

– Yo dudo que lo sea – Sarah se volvió hacia Kaito –. También debes de haberlo notado, ¿verdad?

– ¿A qué os referís? – preguntó Meiko.

– A que, probablemente, el que Len sea tan… pasivo se deba a un motivo diferente a una enfermedad mental.

– ¿En serio?

– Ese tipo de problemas se pueden resolver con un toque de magia – le explicó Kaito –. Miku lo mandó venir con nosotros y una persona en sus plenas facultades le habría sido mucho más útil, así que si no es un chico normal y corriente debe de sufrir un problema que va más allá de una simple enfermedad.

– Vamos, ¿entonces estás diciendo que lo han maldecido?

– No lo sé.

– No me refería sólo a eso – Sarah se sentó delante de Kaito –. ¿Soy yo, o ese chico tiene poderes?

Él asintió lentamente.

– Lo pillas todo al vuelo, ¿eh? – Meiko apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

– Por supuesto. ¿Qué tipo de poderes tiene?

– … Magia… como la de una bruja.

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron como platos. Había intuido algo fuera de lo normal en Len, pero no había esperado eso.

Meiko, como ya venía siendo una costumbre, no comprendió la gravedad de la situación, aunque por las caras de los dos adultos supo que era más trascendental de lo que pensaba.

– Y, a riesgo de parecer estúpida, ¿es tan raro?

– Mucho – contestó su abuela.

– Como ya te dije, no hay brujos en este mundo.

– Ahora es cuando pido que me expliques por qué.

Kaito esbozó una leve sonrisa y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

– Es algo tan natural que resulta complicado de hacer entender… Verás, cuando una mujer adquiere el rango de bruja, la magia entra en su cuerpo y se queda dentro. Ella misma se convierte en un crisol de magia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Para realizar sus conjuros extraen la energía de su interior. Las brujas necesitan controlar la cantidad que les queda de poder para no agotarlo, pero con descansar basta para que la magia se renueve y aumente de cantidad. ¿Entiendes esto?

– Creo que sí.

– Bien. Al principio se intentó hacer lo mismo con los varones. Estos podían hacer magia pero, pasado el tiempo, se les agotaba. La energía que había en su interior se consumía durante los conjuros y no se restablecía por lo que, al final, se quedaban vacíos. No se sabe si es por la fisonomía masculina, que no está hecha para aceptar cosas en su cuerpo como la femenina, pero los hombres son incapaces de tener magia propia. Y es un hecho.

–Aaaanda. Ahora lo pillo. Por eso es tan raro que Len tenga magia… Es como si un hombre estuviera embarazado, ¿no? De forma natural, claro, es decir, que sea un hombre de nacimiento y no una mujer transexual…

– Exacto.

– ¿Y no podría ser que alguien le hubiera dado magia a Len y todavía no la haya perdido? – preguntó Meiko.

– Ya lo había pensado – admitió Kaito –. Pero tendrían que habérsela dado hace muy poco para que hubiera hecho un conjuro así y no creo que hubiera tenido tiempo de aprender a manifestar nada.

– Quizás el shock de introducirle magia fue lo que le dejó así – opinó Sarah –. ¿Podría ser posible?

– Sí… Pero…

"Espero que no" terminó la frase para sí mismo, porque no tenía fuerzas para decirla en voz alta, ni tampoco quería hablar del tema. No quería imaginar que Miku había sido capaz de traumatizar a un chico hasta ese punto en su propio beneficio.

En el fondo, tenía muchísimo miedo de que lo que pensaba sobre Miku se manifestara en palabras. Inconscientemente, creía que si no decía en voz alta que ella había cambiado, que ya no era la misma, cuando volvieran a encontrarse podría darse cuenta de que todo era un temor infundado. Porque quería creer en ella y en que superarían esa crisis, como habían ido haciendo desde que se conocieron.

– ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Len tenga magia de forma natural? – preguntó Sarah.

Kaito parpadeó varias veces, emergiendo de sus pensamientos, y tardó un rato en procesar la pregunta.

– No creo. Los hombres no tienen magia.

– ¿Cómo lo sabéis? – dijo Meiko, que se había servido más helado –. ¿Ningún hombre del mundo puede hacer magia?

– No lo sé – Kaito se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y no se os ha ocurrido preguntaros por qué los hombres no podéis usar la magia en todo este tiempo?

– Es que desde siempre ha sido un hecho. Tú no lo comprendes. Sólo hace dos siglos, más o menos, que la gente ha comenzado a buscar pruebas que sostengas sus teorías del por qué de las cosas…

– Y ahora me dirás que ninguna persona del Aquelarre siente la más mínima curiosidad por…

– Meiko – la interrumpió Sarah –, no te estás poniendo en contexto. Las brujas viven cientos de años y no miden el tiempo como nosotros. Para ellas investigar algo que ha sido de una manera toda la vida resulta antinatural. Además, es más cómodo que las cosas no cambien, ¿verdad? El control de las mujeres sobre los hombres…

– Qué medieval – farfulló Meiko.

– …se ha venido dando desde hace milenios. Pero no puedes esperar que ellas vayan a cambiar de opinión si mil años les parecen una minucia. Es como si el año que viene fueran a hacer un cambio tan drástico como darle prevalencia a los hombres sobre las mujeres.

– Pero si yo de lo que hablo es de que tiene que haber igualdad…

– Te he puesto un ejemplo radical, Meiko, por supuesto que tiene que haber igualdad de sexos. Pero es para que entiendas cómo verían las brujas que de repente los varones estuvieran a su misma altura. Trata de ponerte en contexto – repitió con paciencia.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la nariz. Kaito sonrió. Para alguien que había nacido en una época en la que se abogaba por la igualdad y el más mínimo comportamiento feminista era visto con desprecio, resultaba muy complicado asimilar el punto de vista de las brujas.

– Tienes que tener en cuenta que la mayoría de nosotros nacimos antes de la edad media – le dijo él –. No vemos las cosas igual que tú.

– Pero habrá alguien de este siglo en el Aquelarre, ¿no?

– Hum… Luka y Gakupo, por ejemplo, nacieron hace unos treinta años.

– ¿Y Luka piensa que Gakupo es inferior a ella?

Nada más terminar la frase, Meiko se quedó en silencio, recordando que el inmortal apenas había abierto la boca durante su corto encuentro. Siempre había sido Luka la que había llevado el control de la conversación. Pero a lo mejor se comportaban así por cumplir las formalidades, igual que en algunas familias antiguas donde los hombres todavía tenían que actuar como si fueran un complemento de la mujer.

Kaito no contestó a su pregunta. En los diez años que él y Miku habían perdido de vista a la joven pareja podían haber pasado muchas cosas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenían una mentalidad humana y el paso del tiempo les afectaba más. No le habría extrañado que Luka hubiera asimilado la forma de actuar de las brujas.

– En resumen – dijo Sarah –, son una organización que no se desarrolla al ritmo de los humanos y por ello no sienten la necesidad de evolucionar socialmente. Y como piensan que las cosas están bien tal como están, no se han molestado en investigar si los hombres podían desarrollar poderes. De modo que el caso de Len podría ser especial o la prueba de que los varones también tienen poderes y sólo hace falta estimularles de alguna manera para que los utilicen.

– Si Miku nos lo ha enviado es porque resultará útil – Kaito entrelazó los dedos con fuerza –. Obviando el hecho de que no tengo ni idea de por qué posee magia, ya que ni yo ni Meiko tenemos, es un aliado importante.

– ¿Conoce muchos conjuros? – se interesó Sarah.

– Le pregunté y me dijo que sólo sabía los que Miku le había enseñado: provocar explosiones y desplegar una barrera para que nadie pueda localizarle.

– ¡Eso mola! ¿Por qué no le has dicho que utilice todo el rato eso para que no nos encuentren?

– Porque es agotador para alguien que no tiene experiencia.

– Ah… – Meiko chasqueó la lengua.

– Y, a partir de ahora – empezó a decir Sarah con un tono sereno – ¿qué pretendéis hacer?

Los dos miraron a Sarah en silencio. Meiko metió las manos debajo de la mesa y se clavó las uñas en las rodillas. Era mucho más fácil decidir seguir junto a Kaito cuando no estaba cerca de su familia. Ahora que tenía a su abuela delante y sentía el peso de su mirada, toda su resolución de continuar con la aventura a pesar del peligro se vino abajo.

Después de haber pasado un miedo horrible por sus padres empezaba a darse cuenta de que la situación la superaba. Y lo peor era que estaba surgiendo en su interior el deseo de que su abuela le ordenara que no se marchara para poder quedarse sin sentir culpabilidad. Culpabilidad por haber dicho muchas cosas y luego echarse atrás. Culpabilidad por ser más cobarde de lo que había querido imaginar.

– Ya le he dicho de que sus hijos pueden correr peligro – Kaito le presentó la situación con calma –. La verdad, quiero creer que Luka no haría daño a nadie, pero no puedo jurarlo.

– Ya me he ocupado de leer la suerte de mi hijo y de mi nuera, además de proteger el pueblo.

– Pero el problema es que podrían buscar a Meiko para llegar hasta mí. Y mientras esté conmigo, correrá tanto peligro como cualquiera de ustedes.

– Y si se quedara con nosotros, se vería obligada a esconderse – completó Sarah, recordando la conversación que habían tenido por teléfono –. Sí, es un dilema.

– Prefiero que lo habléis las dos a solas – dijo Kaito, pensando que era el momento de retirarse.

– Lo haremos, pero mañana. Ahora no es el momento de tomar decisiones – Sarah se volvió con una sonrisa socarrona hacia Meiko –. Vete a la cama.

– Será posible... – refunfuñó ésta.

– No rechistes.

Haciendo una mueca, Meiko se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Los adultos esperaron a que se metiese en la habitación. Entonces Sarah cerró la puerta del cuarto y le preguntó a Kaito si le apetecería salir al jardín, donde a Meiko le costaría más espiar su conversación.

Fuera hacía buena temperatura. Las pocas farolas que había por la calle bastaban para permitirles moverse en la oscuridad sin tropezar. Se podía oír el arrullo del mar, el canto de las cigarras y los grillos. La vista de las estrellas era preciosa. Al fondo estaba la ciudad, llena de resplandores de colores.

Kaito aspiró el aire más puro hasta llenarse los pulmones. Aguardaron un rato con la esperanza de que, si Meiko estaba acechando tras una ventana, se rindiera y regresara a la cama.

Al final Sarah dijo en voz baja:

– ¿Quieres llevártela?

El inmortal llevaba haciéndose la misma pregunta desde su encuentro con Luka y Gakupo. Y la mayoría de las veces había llegado a la conclusión de que no, que prefería separarse de ella. Sólo cuando había estado más cansado o medio ido se había dicho que, sin la dicharachera Meiko, sus pensamientos viajarían invariablemente hacia la mujer que debería estar a su lado. Entonces se maldecía por ser lo suficiente egoísta como para querer meter a la pobre chica en problemas que no se merecía y apartaba la idea de su mente.

– No lo sé – se escuchó decir.

La anciana sonrió para sí misma.

– Sé lo que te estás diciendo: "no quiero ponerla en peligro. Si se aleja de mí estará a salvo". Y puede que tuvieras razón… antes de que dieran con vosotros. Déjame aclararte las cosas – soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación –: Fui yo la que la animó a cuidarte y no me lo puedo perdonar, porque ahora no hay forma de que esté a salvo.

– Sarah…

– No me intentes consolar. La realidad es la realidad. Meiko es quien va a decidir qué hacer y los dos debemos respetar lo que diga, porque probablemente acabe muy mal de una forma u otra.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Su suerte es muy confusa. No puedo especificar si es buena o mala, pero no me inspira ninguna seguridad.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre ellos y ya no volvieron a hablar hasta que se metieron de nuevo en la casa.

X

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y Sarah no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez necesitaba dormir menos. Gajes de la edad. Se lo tomó con optimismo y fue a la cocina, de puntillas para no despertar al inmortal al pasar por el salón, donde empezó a prepararse una tila. Estaba leyendo un libro que le estaba gustando mucho y quería aprovechar las horas de insomnio para avanzar un poco.

Se sirvió la bebida y dio media vuelta, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Se topó con una cabeza rubia y unos ojos vacíos clavados en ella.

Le faltó un pelo para dejar caer la taza.

– ¡Len! – susurró, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón, que latía fuera de control –. Menudo susto me has dado. No te acerques a la gente por la espalda – le regañó suavemente.

El continuó mirándola.

Sarah suspiró.

– Te prepararé también una tila. ¿Has estado todo el tiempo despierto?

Negó con lentitud.

– ¿Ha sido ella la que te ha despertado? Ya sabes a quién me refiero.

– … sí.

– Dile de mi parte que gracias por avisarme de que elevara las barreras alrededor del pueblo y de esta casa. Durante un día o dos estaréis a salvo.

– …de acuerdo...

La tetera estaba caliente porque ya había preparado una tila y el agua no tardó en hervir. Cogió una bolsita y la echó en un vaso. Cuando se lo entregó a Len se encontró con que seguía mirándola.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ella dice… que gracias.

Sarah cerró los ojos, se le habían crispado los labios.

– Dile que no le pienso decir "de nada", porque es mi nieta quien está metida hasta el cuello en todo esto. Lo que sí le puedes decir es que, si tanto me lo agradece, me gustaría saber qué piensa hacer con su inmortal.

Len se sumió de nuevo en un profundo silencio.

Sarah era paciente, desde joven había tenido que aprender a tragarse los nervios y esperar a que los espíritus respondieran a sus preguntas (si querían, porque más de una vez no había recibido respuesta alguna) para luego tener que descifrar sus palabras, sus signos. No le supuso una molestia aguardar a que el niño terminara de hablar con la bruja.

Su rubia cabeza giró de derecha a izquierda tras unos cuantos minutos.

– No me lo ha… dicho…

– No me quiere contar nada, ¿verdad?

Como esperaba, Len negó con la cabeza.

– En fin – resopló. ¡Las brujas y sus secretos! Aunque Miku debía haber vivido diez veces más que ella, su actitud se le hacía más pesada que la de Meiko cuando se empecinaba con algo. No hablar claro, guardarse datos importantes era igual de irritante que oír a Meiko una y otra vez pedir una bicicleta como si fuera un disco rallado –. Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo.

Echó un vistazo al muchacho. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Sarah no necesitó verle bostezar para entenderlo. Había cuidado de cinco hijos y, posteriormente, de parte de sus nietos. Tenía grabado en lo más hondo de su ser el instinto maternal. Por eso le ofreció la tila, que se la bebió a velocidad de caracol, lo llevó a la cama, lo arropó y se quedó con él hasta bastante rato después de que hubiera cerrado los ojos.

Su intuición le decía que no estaba siendo sobre protectora con Len. Estar tan encima suyo no le daba la vergüenza que habrían sentido otros chicos de su edad. Y no sólo se debía a su peculiar mutismo… Había un halo de tristeza a su alrededor. Sarah no lo habría jurado (en cambio, sí habría apostado bastante), pero estaba convencida de que no había recibido mucho cariño durante su vida.

Echó un vistazo a Meiko, que dormía profundamente con medio cuerpo salido de la cama. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que, en uno o dos días, se iría y que… quizás no la volvería a ver.

Se sentó a su lado para cogerle una mano y cantarle en voz baja, igual que de pequeña. Casi podía sentir su diminuto y frágil cuerpecito de bebé meciéndose en sus brazos, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando sus padres la dejaban con ella para salir al cine o de fiesta.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para reprimir un sollozo. Lo que no pudo evitar fue que una lágrima le resbalara por la mejilla y fuera a parar a las sábanas.

No se dio cuenta de que Kaito observaba la escena desde el vano de la puerta en silencio.

X

Neru caminó durante lo que le parecieron días a lo largo del pasadizo subterráneo. Poco a poco se fue recuperando de todas sus heridas, hasta el punto de que ya no le dolía ninguna. Pero no podía con su alma. No sólo había perdido la pista de la bruja, sino que esta se había llevado a uno de sus hermanos. Y, como si la situación no fuera suficientemente mala, la demonio de pelo rojo pensaba ir tras ellos. Se sentía tan, tan humillada de que la hubiese vencido sin apenas esforzarse… No sabía cómo iba a dar con Haku y su otro hermano y, ante todo, quería dormir un rato. Había conducido durante horas sin pegar ojo, se había llevado un susto de muerte al enterarse de que habían quemado la iglesia y se había forzado a caminar deprisa y a ciegas, aún estando herida, por ese maldito túnel.

Cuando sus piernas fueron capaces de sostener su peso sin necesidad de un apoyo, encogió su vara con un suspiro de alivio. Haber tenido que usarla como un bastón era una vergüenza. Si la anterior dueña la hubiera visto utilizando el objeto ancestral que le había confiado como un mero palo para caminar…

Lamentó haber dejado atrás su coche. Allí tenía comida y agua… Podría haber echado un sueñecito.

Al final, las mariposas que flotaban a su alrededor se toparon con un muro que les impedía avanzar. Neru entrecerró los ojos y buscó en el techo hasta que descubrió unas finísimas hebras de luz. Palpó con las manos y empujó.

Los goznes de la trampilla chirriaron como almas en pena sin ceder del todo. Neru insistió una y otra vez hasta que, maldiciendo interiormente, cogió su vara y dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

La trampilla se abrió, dejando caer sobre ella una lluvia de tierra.

– Oh, venga ya – entre toses, trepó y salió.

El alma se le vino a los pies al darse cuenta de que seguía dentro del bosque. Se dejó caer sobre las agujas de pino, incapaz de asimilar que todo el esfuerzo de recorrerse el túnel no hubiera servido para nada.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar y la furia que se había encendido en su pecho. Se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces. Se puso a reconocer el terreno. Costaba verlas, pero había unas huellas de varios días. Eran de dos personas. Cerró la trampilla y las siguió encorvada hacia delante: lo último que quería era perderlas. ¿Conocería Haku el camino que debía seguir o simplemente había deambulado sin rumbo? Que ella supiera, Haku no era de las que se dedicaban a explorar los alrededores. Si salía de la iglesia era para ir a comprar al pueblo. No se la imaginaba apañándoselas en medio de un bosque.

Rastreó las pisadas hasta un caminito medio cubierto por la vegetación.

El sendero desembocaba en el linde del bosque. Unas casas se alzaban a lo lejos.

Era un pueblo bastante más grande que Sigyn. Las esperanzas de Neru crecieron de golpe y corrió a preguntar si alguien había visto a una mujer de pelo blanco con un niño rubio. Sin percatarse de la angustia que había en su voz, insistió en que el chico era su hermano pequeño y que estaba muy preocupada por él. Un frutero le informó de que había visto a una joven acompañada de un niño en el único hotel del pueblo.

Neru se olvidó del agotamiento y salió despedida hacia delante. A mitad de camino tuvo que detenerse a preguntar dónde estaba el hotel. Luego retomó la carrera.

El edificio se levantaba en un cruce de calles. Neru entró a la recepción y se abalanzó sobre el mostrador, donde un hombre leía un periódico.

– ¡Señor! – exclamó casi sin aliento.

– Buenos días, señorita. ¿Desea una habitación?

– Ah, no, bueno, sí, pero luego – sacudió la cabeza, todavía sucia por la tierra del bosque, y dejó de balbucear –. Me han dicho que aquí hay una chica de pelo blanco con un niño de unos catorce años. Necesito hablar con ellos.

– Eh… lo siento mucho, pero no puedo darle el número de habitación…

– ¡No lo necesito! – le interrumpió con impaciencia –. Llámeles y dígale a la chica que Neru está en recepción.

Lanzándole una mirada de suspicacia, el recepcionista obedeció. Neru se cruzó de brazos, con el nerviosismo agarrotándole los músculos.

El hombre asintió un par de veces, colgó el teléfono y se acercó a ella.

– La señorita dice que suba. Es el tercer piso, la habitación 42.

– Gracias.

Neru pasó de largo el ascensor y subió por la escalera a toda velocidad, abafrcando con cada con cuatro escalones. Cuando llegó a la tercera planta el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca. Recorrió el pasillo, vio una puerta entreabierta y casi se lanzó dentro. Chocó contra algo y estuvo a punto de caer de culo. Sin embargo, unas manos la sujetaron a tiempo.

– ¡Neru!

Habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier sitio.

– ¡Haku, menos mal que estás bien! – sollozó, apretándola contra sí.

Haku la rodeó también con sus brazos, sólo que con más dulzura, y le acarició la espalda. Neru aspiró el aroma a flores que siempre despedía el cabello de Haku y sintió un alivio tan profundo que le dejó las piernas de gelatina.

Haku era más alta que ella, aunque también más frágil. Con su piel pálida, el cabello albino, los ojos rojizos y las ropas siempre de colores claros a veces parecía un fantasma. Pero para Neru siempre había sido un ángel personificado. En aquel momento se reafirmó su convicción de que, si no lo era, al menos sí gozaba de la predilección de los Ángeles. Les dio las gracias por haberla salvado.

– Estás muy sucia, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Haku tras un rato.

Neru enterró la cara en el hombro de su amiga, secándose las lágrimas, antes de separarse.

– El túnel era de todo menos limpio – se explicó con un carraspeo –. ¿Cómo conseguisteis salir?

Entonces se percató de que no estaban solas: sentada en una de las dos camas de la habitación estaba Rin, mirándolas con ojos vacuos.

– Así que se ha llevado a Len… – susurró para sí misma. Fue junto a su hermana y la cogió de las manos –. ¿Estás bien?

– …sí.

Neru se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

– Estás muy guapa. Ese lazo te queda muy bien.

–… lo eligió… Haku.

La joven se quedó de piedra. Sus hermanos jamás contestaban a nada, a menos que se les hiciera una pregunta directa. Miró de hito en hito a Haku, como para que le confirmara lo que acababa de pasar.

Su amiga esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te parece si te das un baño? Parece que lo necesitas.

– No, quiero que me expliquéis…

– Vamos, Neru, no seas terca – la interrumpió Haku, que la arrastró al baño –. Estás de mal humor, tienes que relajarte.

– ¡Haku! ¡No estoy para bañarme! ¡Un demonio está persiguiendo a Len! ¡Y a él se lo ha llevado una bruja! ¿Crees que estoy para perder tiempo?

Esas palabras parecieron hacer en efecto en Haku, que se detuvo para volverse hacia ella.

– ¿Y sabes dónde están el demonio o Len?

Neru abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Haku esperó unos segundos y, al no haber respuesta, sonrió de nuevo.

– Len está en buenas manos, te lo aseguro. En cuanto te des una ducha te explicaré todo lo que sé – dicho esto, la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta.

La joven farfulló por lo bajo. A regañadientes, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha. Haku era de las pocas personas que conseguía obligarla a hacer cosas que no quería sin necesidad de manipularla.

Cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre su cabeza y se escurrió por su piel soltó un suspiro de gusto. Se enjabonó el pelo dándose suaves masajes y la desagradable suciedad que se le había pegado al cuerpo desapareció.

Al terminar se envolvió en una esponjosa toalla. Haku le pasó un vestido que había comprado. Neru se lo puso (le quedaba demasiado grande) y se secó el pelo por encima.

Las chicas la esperaban sentadas en la cama. Rin estaba tumbada sobre las piernas de Haku, que le acariciaba con ternura una mejilla. Neru dibujó una media sonrisa. Por eso había decidido dejar a sus hermanos con ella: sabía dar amor a quien lo necesitaba. Neru no era cariñosa, ni tampoco paciente. Desde que conoció a sus hermanos supo que no podría darles todo lo que les era necesario.

Se dejó caer en la cama de enfrente con la toalla en torno a los hombros, y carraspeó.

– Ya estoy más tranquila. ¿Podemos empezar?

Haku asintió seriamente.

X

Los días en medio del bosque eran tranquilos y pacíficos. La plácida rutina se desarrollaba lentamente. Despertarse al amanecer, desayunar, limpiar, estudiar, colgar y descolgar la ropa, rezar, ir al bosque a por leña, a veces bajar al pueblo por comida. Sacar agua del pozo, leer. Rezar otra vez. Irse a la cama.

Haku llevaba realizando la misma rutina desde que tenía memoria. Hacía más de cuatro años que vivía sola, desde que la madre superiora había muerto. Al principio fueron varias hermanas las que vivían allí. Ella era una aprendiza de tres años cuando llegó. Sus compañeras le habían enseñado a leer y escribir, a rezar y a cultivar en el pequeño jardín trasero. Ya que la iglesia estaba tan apartada de la sociedad, se las apañaban por sí mismas con todo. Haku no podía recordar la cantidad de veces que habían arreglado el antiguo tejado o repuesto las tablas de las paredes o hecho el papel de fontaneras en la cocina.

Pero, paulatinamente, las hermanas se fueron trasladando a otras iglesias más integradas en la sociedad. La madre superiora, en cambio, se negó en redondo. Aquel había sido su hogar desde que tenía quince años y de eso ya había pasado más de medio siglo. No podía dejarlo.

Haku se quedó ella, cuidándola hasta que la mujer que le había hecho el papel de madre y abuela falleció.

Entonces decidió que quería quedarse, porque pensar en aquel hermoso edificio abandonado, con las vidrieras sucias, el altar lleno de telarañas o el techo podrido, era más de lo que podía soportar. Además, ese era su hogar.

De modo que se quedó sola, bajando de vez en cuando el pueblo para charlar o comprar comida, ocupándose de la vieja iglesia.

Hasta que su mejor amiga trajo a aquellos niños.

Se asomó a la ventana. Len colgaba la ropa con su acostumbrada lentitud. Rin estaba en cuclilla cortando las malas hierbas con pasividad, sin hacer ruido. Para distinguirlos había tenido que pedirle a Len que se hiciera por las mañanas una coleta y a Rin le había regalado un lazo, porque por lo demás eran exactamente iguales.

– _No son niños normales –_ había dicho Neru, retorciéndose un mechón de su larguísimo cabello –._ Pero no te causarán problemas. Por favor, yo no puedo cuidarles ahora mismo. Sé que es una carga, pero… ¿Me ayudarás?_

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si apenas tenía nada que hacer? Además, con la ayuda de dos personas más el trabajo de limpiar se hizo mucho menos pesado. A Neru se le saltaron las lágrimas de agradecimiento cuando aceptó y le explicó que estaba buscando una forma de curarles, por decirlo así. Porque no estaban enfermos. Sólo les faltaba "algo".

Tras un mes ocupándose de ellos se dio cuenta de lo que Neru quiso decirle en su momento. Ni Len ni Rin hablaban excepto cuando se lo exigía. Tampoco comían o bebían si ella no les recordaba que debían hacerlo. Podían pasarse el día entero con la mirada perdida en la nada. Cada uno de sus actos estaba tan falto de vitalidad, de voluntad…

Haku tardó semanas en enseñarles a hacer las cosas más básicas. Cuando vio que podían manejar la cocina sin correr peligro les mostró cómo hacer recetas sencillas. Tenían una memoria impresionante. Les daba clases de matemáticas y de lengua. Los libros que tenía eran muy pesados para unos niños, así que compró unos grandes, con letra bien gorda y dibujos en casi todas las páginas. Se dio cuenta de que el color les llamaba la atención, así que se esforzó por traerles cualquier cosa que pudiera atrapar su atención como lápices para dibujar, cuentas para hacer collares, hilos o puzzles. Estos últimos habían sido el mayor logro de Haku. Un día les había dejado un rato con las piezas desordenadas mientras preparaba la comida y, al volver, habían comenzando a montar el puzzle. Al cabo del día lograron juntar correctamente los mil fragmentos. Fue la primera vez que les vio hacer algo por iniciativa propia.

Neru le había contado que los sacó de un orfanato donde casi los tenían abandonados. Al encontrarlos estaban famélicos. Haku no había llegado a verlos en ese estado, porque su hermana los alimentó durante varios meses, pero seguían siendo débiles y delgados. Por mucho que les diera de comer, apenas ganaban peso. Parecía que se los fuera a llevar un soplo de viento.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Haku se limpió las manos en el delantal y corrió a atender, adivinando de antemano quién sería: había muy pocas personas que conocieran aquel número.

– ¿Neru?

– Hola, Haku – la voz de su amiga sonaba cansada –. ¿Qué tal os van las cosas?

– Muy bien. Ya se han aprendido la tabla del cuatro y a Rin se le da bien leer en voz alta. Len es algo más retraído, pero lee más que ella.

– ¿Ah, sí? – se alegró –. ¿Te ayudan en lo que les pides?

– Sí, en todo lo que necesito. Y están volviéndose diestros en hacer tortitas. Te harán un banquete para cuando vuelvas.

La muchacha se rió y Haku sonrió. Desde que empezó a buscar ese objeto, era tan difícil escuchar su risa…

– ¿Qué tal estás tú?

– Bien. He pensado en contratar a alguien, porque por mi cuenta no consigo averiguar lo que necesito – Neru jamás le había especificado qué buscaba. Sólo sabía que estaba relacionado con la muerte de sus padres y con el extraño estado de sus hermanos.

– ¿Has pensado en alguien?

– En realidad todavía no. Pero estoy dirigiéndome a Neo Avalon. Allí se puede encontrar de todo.

– Ya veo… ¿Vendrás pronto? – preguntó, esperanzada.

– … Lo siento. No creo que pueda por el momento.

– Entiendo… Es verdad que estás muy lejos – Haku volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana. Len había terminado con la ropa y estaba detenido con la mirada perdida en algún árbol –. ¿Te apetece hablar con ellos?

– Si están ocupados, no. Ya os llamaré otro día. Ah, Haku…

– Dime.

– Gracias. Algún día podré pagártelo.

Y cortó la comunicación. Haku observó el teléfono con tristeza. Neru no quería sentirse en deuda, ni tampoco entender que para ella no era ninguna molestia hacerle un favor a su amiga.

Terminó de barrer y salió al exterior. Los niños habían hecho un gran trabajo.

– ¿Estáis cansados?

Los dos levantaron la cabeza y la miraron pausadamente antes de negar con la cabeza, sincronizados. Haku sonrió.

– Vamos a hacer un pastel de carne para mañana, así que, Len, ¿puedes ir a comprar tres… mejor, dos kilos de carne? Lo demás ya lo tengo.

Se sacó del bolsillo unas monedas y se las tendió a Len. El niño parpadeó y se incorporó con lentitud, extendiendo la mano. Por suerte, la gente del pueblo era amable y ya les había pedido que ayudaran en todo lo posible a los mellizos. Sabía que pensaban que eran retrasados, pero no les sacó de su error. Mientras supieran que estaban con ella y les cuidaran, le parecía suficiente.

– Vuelve antes del mediodía, ¿vale?

– …sí.

"Al menos ha contestado" se animó Haku. Le había costado mucho que aprendieran a responder cuando se les hacía una pregunta.

– Rin ven dentro – le pidió, a sabiendas de que era capaz de quedarse sentada ahí fuera si no le decía nada –, tenemos que cambiar las sábanas y leer en voz alta.

Se había sentido muy orgullosa el día que pudieron decir un renglón seguido en voz alta. Neru le había dicho que tenían trece años, pero parecían mucho más pequeños. Esperaba que con el tiempo, una buena alimentación y los conocimientos mínimos, pudieran alcanzar a los demás niños de su edad.

Len entró en la carnicería. El dueño, un hombre barbudo de brazos fuertes y peludos, le sonrió con amabilidad.

– Hola. ¿Te ha enviado Haku?

El niño asintió.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – vocalizó lentamente y con claridad, para que Len le oyese bien. No lo hacía con mala intención, desde luego, pero era casi una suerte que Len no fuese consciente de su condescendiente actitud.

–… dos… kilos de carne.

– Muy bien – se asomó por encima del mostrador y le dio unas amistosas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Una vez le hubo dado la carne, en una cesta para que no le costara tanto llevarla, Len fue hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral.

– … gracias.

El hombre esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

– De nada.

Len tomó el sendero que se internaba en el bosque. Bajo los árboles miró el reloj de pulsera, recordando la advertencia de Haku de volver antes de las doce. Había salido a las diez y eran las once y cuarto. No tenía que darse mucha prisa. Avanzó pausadamente, a paso de caracol.

Le faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar cuando vio algo a un lado del camino. Se detuvo y miró fijamente el zapato elegante, de color negro, manchado por barro. Adelantó un par pasos y pudo ver unas piernas. Un vestido. Un cuerpo.

La persona, al sentirse observada, se removió y clavó unos agresivos ojos en él. Len se quedó quieto unos segundos. Después continuó su camino sin volver la vista.

Al día siguiente, Haku le pidió a Len que fuera a recoger setas al bosque sin que se alejara demasiado. Podía verle desde la iglesia. Tenía una huerta en la que cultivaba patatas y zanahorias y solía trabajarla por las mañanas. Desde ahí podía vigilar lo que estaban haciendo los hermanos: Rin regaba las flores, Len estaba agachado entre los árboles.

El muchacho se detuvo de nuevo. Había visto a esa chica antes. Esa vez la muchacha estaba sentada contra una roca, abrazándose las rodillas. Desde cerca se veía que tenía el vestido lleno de rotos y sucio por la tierra, cortes en las rodillas, arañazos en los brazos, el largo pelo enredado.

La muchacha alzó unos ojos verde esmeralda.

– Tú otra vez… – comentó con voz ronca, como si llevara mucho sin hablar.

Len siguió mirándola sin decir nada. Ella se mantuvo en vilo, esperando. Cuando el niño se acuclilló y arrancó una seta, arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

– ¿No vas a preguntarme quién soy?

La miró otra vez, con los ojos vacíos.

–… no.

Y arrancó otra seta.

– Esa es venenosa – le advirtió, enterrando la cara entre los brazos.

Len inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Sabía que "venenoso" no era "bueno". Aun así, la echó a la cesta y volvió a arrancar otra.

Entonces el estómago de la desconocida rugió. Ella ni se inmutó. Pero Len se dio la vuelta. Y, después de pensar durante un rato, cogió una seta y la mantuvo delante de la cara de la chica un par de minutos. Esta, cuando se dio cuenta, levantó el rostro.

– ¿Por qué me la das?

– … si se tiene… hambre… hay que comer…

Ella se apartó el flequillo y rozó los dedos de Len, dudosa. Como el niño no apartó la seta, la cogió.

– Gracias.

– … de… nada.

Len regresó con Haku, que examinó las setas con una sonrisa.

– Ah, Len, esta es venenosa…

– Ya lo sé…

Haku suspiró, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. Por supuesto, les había explicado que las setas venenosas, que no eran buenas y no había que comerlas. Pero se le olvidó decirles que tampoco había que cogerlas.

– Estas no vuelvas a traerlas ¿de acuerdo?

– … sí.

– Muy bien. Gracias, Len.

La siguiente que se encontró con la extraña de ojos verdes fue Rin. Esta vez la misteriosa muchacha se había acercado a la iglesia, sin salir del bosque, y se apoyaba en un árbol.

Rin sabía que la estaban mirando desde hacía un rato. Pero Haku le había pedido que plantara unas semillas y que luego entrara para practicar matemáticas, por lo que no se dio la vuelta.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó la joven.

– … no.

– Se nota que sois hermanos – musitó con una sonrisa irónica, internándose en el bosque.

Haku tardó todavía en percatarse de que no estaban solos. Fue una tarde como cualquier otra. Se había sentado a leer una de las novelas que le habían regalado en el pueblo y se fijó en que Len se había detenido en el lindero, aunque se suponía que estaba recogiendo ramas sueltas. Todavía no hacía frío para encender la estufa de madera, pero su cocina era anticuada y necesitaba un fuego para funcionar.

Dejó de concentrarse en el libro, sorprendida de que algo despistara de su tarea a Len, y forzó la vista.

Había una joven a su lado. No podía pasar de los diecisiete años, y tenía una larga mata de cabello enmarañado y sucio que le caía sobre los hombros. Estaba hablando con Len.

Entonces, la muchacha se fijó en ella.

Haku lo comprendió. No era una persona normal. Tampoco tenía intención de hacer daño a Len. De lo contrario, aunque la extraña estuviera fuera de la barrera, se habría dado cuenta de que había algo hostil rondándoles.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Haku le sonrió, compartiendo un silencioso mensaje.

Esa noche Haku preparó un plato extra y le pidió a Rin que se lo diera a la nueva vecina.


	11. Capítulo Once

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: ¡por fin actualizo! Pido mil disculpas, he tenido un mes malísimo, he pillado un virus y luego me he acatarrado y encima con todos los exámenes encima (¿¡cómo lo hacen para que no tenga ni una semana libre!). Así que, aunque este capítulo lo hice relativamente rápido, no he tenido tiempo para subirlo…

Agradecimientos: a Rankoxchan (espero que a ti también te vaya bien en los exámenes, mucha suerte X3, me alegro de que te gusten los mellizos en esta historia), a Ade Mozart (la alegría me la dais vosotros cuando me dejáis reviews, muchas gracias por tu constancia ^^) y a Susan de la Soul (¡bienvenida! Qué bien que te guste el fic. Intentaré revisar más las historias, pero soy una despistada sin remedio… XD). Ojalá que pueda cumplir con vuestras expectativas.

CAPÍTULO ONCE

Al principio, la misteriosa joven no aceptaba la comida. En vez de molestarse por ello, Haku siguió enviando todos los días a uno de los hermanos a la hora del desayuno, de la comida y de la cena. Tras una semana, la nueva vecina empezó a ceder y los platos aparecían vacíos cuando iban a recogerlos. Haku no la veía más que de vez en cuando (y siempre desde lejos) moviéndose entre los árboles o sentada cerca de los arbustos.

Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que había muchísimas especies, algunas que convivían con los humanos y otras que simplemente estaban de paso en su viaje por las dimensiones. Aunque más de una vez se hubieran dado altercados entre los habitantes de su mundo y los de otros, lo normal era que se ignorasen unos a otros. Pero, por si acaso, había aprendido a realizar barreras protectoras, invocaciones y conjuros sanadores bastante potentes. Si la muchacha de cabello verde no traspasaba el escudo protector que rodeaba la iglesia era porque podía percibirlo. Haku confiaba en su instinto y este le decía que se encontraba ante una criatura mágica. También creía que no quería hacerles daño y que si no intentaba entrar no era porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería. Parecía que se sentía cómoda con la presencia de Rin y Len (algo le decía que se debía a que no hablaban demasiado) y a Haku no le molestaba preparar un plato de más. Así pues, la situación se mantuvo estable durante un par de semanas.

Haku bajó al pueblo para saludar a la gente que tan amablemente le regalaba algo siempre que la veían. Vistió a los niños y salió sin cerrar. Humano o no, nadie que tuviera malas intenciones con Haku o la iglesia podía entrar, así que no temía que robaran nada. Les dio la mano a los mellizos y estableció un paso rápido porque, conociéndoles, si no tirara de ellos no llegarían hasta medio día al pueblo. Una vez en Sigyn preguntó a la dueña de la panadería si había pasado por allí alguien nuevo. Como la mujer siempre se enteraba de cualquier cosa, hasta de tonterías como qué compraba tal o cual persona, debía saber si la muchacha de pelo verde había visitado el pueblo.

– No, querida. ¿Esperabas a alguien? ¿Quizás a la hermana de estos dos pequeñuelos? – preguntó pellizcándoles los mofletes a los mellizos, que ni reaccionaron.

– Era por pura curiosidad – respondió Haku tendiéndole el dinero –. ¿Qué tal va su reuma? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudarla?

– ¡No, hija, no! Voy mejor que nunca. Creo que si quisiera podría echarte una carrera – bromeó la mujer –. Pero, ¿por qué preguntabas si he visto a alguien que no sea del pueblo?

– El otro día me pareció ver a alguien y no lo reconocí – contestó resueltamente –. Ya sabe, esas cosas que se quedan en la cabeza de uno por estúpidas que sean…

– Claro, querida, lo entiendo muy bien – la panadera le guiñó un ojo y las dos se rieron –. Toma un poco de chocolate para lo niños.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que la semana que viene podría hacerle una tarta de manzana, de esas que tanto le gustan…

– ¡Que luego no se diga que soy una interesada, no te he dado el chocolate para que tuvieras que hacerme nada a cambio!

– Ya lo sé. Pero tengo tiempo de sobra.

– Qué cielo eres, hijita.

Así que la muchacha no había bajado a Sigyn… ¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Tendría algún lugar donde quedarse? Haku fue dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos mientras regresaban a la iglesia. Al llegar al claro mandó a los niños dejar la compra en la cocina y se quedó cerca de los árboles, convencida de que la extraña debía andar cerca.

– ¡Señorita! – exclamó –. ¿Puedo molestarla un momento? ¡No será muy largo!

Aguardó con expectación, preguntándose si recibiría respuesta.

Pasaron varios minutos y no apareció. Ya estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse cuando vislumbró una silueta abriéndose paso entre los arbustos.

A pesar de que caminaba con los hombros encorvados, como si cargara con un peso demasiado grande para ellos, y que la embargaba la tristeza, tenía una sutil aura que la hacía destacar. Si se le hubiera encontrado por la calle, incluso aunque hubiera estado vestida como una persona corriente, Haku juraría que se habría vuelto para mirarla.

– ¿Cómo le voy a decir que no a la hermana que me ha estado alimentando? – dijo con un tono neutro. Tenía la voz ronca y Haku se fijó en los manchurrones de sus mejillas, marca de innumerables lágrimas –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– Pues… en verano suelen haber tormentas… – hizo un gesto hacia la iglesia –. Sólo quiero que sepa que está a vuestra disposición para cuando lo necesite. No importa el motivo, será bienvenida.

La chica se quedó mirándola en silencio. Entonces hizo un amago de sonrisa, que a Haku le pareció increíblemente desgarrada.

– Te lo agradezco pero me temo que no voy a aceptar.

– No quiero sonar prepotente – se disculpó Haku –, pero aunque nuestro hogar no es muy animado, estoy segura de que se sentiría cómoda. En cualquier caso, gracias por responderme.

Realizó una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a regresar a la iglesia.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Haku.

– Haku… como tú (1) – musitó y la examinó de arriba a bajo –. Creo que me sentiría muy sucia a tu lado.

Haku se quedó descolocada ante ese comentario y no pudo encontrar una respuesta. Le hubiera gustado insistir en que a ella no le suponía ninguna molestia si quería entrar a la iglesia, pero decidió no presionar.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?

Hubo un silencio.

– Miku.

– Que pase buen día, Miku – sonrió Haku antes de marcharse.

Miku se quedó en el lindero, sintiendo la vibración del potente escudo de protección. Vio la figura de la muchacha a través de las ventanas caminando de un lado a otro. Suspiró suavemente.

– Gracias.

X

Como si las palabras de Haku hubieran sido una premonición, se anunció que habría mal tiempo y a la noche siguiente comenzó a diluviar.

Rin y Len estaban sentados a la mesa en la cocina, sólo haciendo ruido al chocar la cuchara contra el fondo del plato y al sorber la sopa.

Al otro lado de la ventana el mundo era oscuridad absoluta. Podía escuchar el silbido del viento agitando las hojas. Le entraron escalofríos al imaginar lo que sería estar en medio de la tormenta. Aunque se encontraran en pleno verano, cualquier persona acabaría calada hasta los huesos.

"Pero ella no es una persona normal" pensó mientras se sentaba. Encendió la radio y sintonizó su canal de música favorito.

Estaba terminando cuando escuchó unos pasos. Asombrada, alzó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en la puerta.

Lentamente, el picaporte giró y la hoja de la puerta se deslizó hacia dentro.

Miku parecía haber salido de un lago. Las ropas y el pelo, que parecía una jungla, se le habían pegado al cuerpo. A sus pies se estaba formando un pequeño charco. Len y Rin miraron a la recién llegada y continuaron cenando. Haku se levantó.

– Ven conmigo, te daré algo de ropa.

Cinco minutos después Miku llevaba una antigua túnica blanca, que le quedaba bastante larga, de Haku. Se había envuelto los hombros con una toalla para no mojarse con el pelo. Bajaron a la cocina y se sentó delante de los niños. Aceptó un cazo de sopa con un asentimiento.

Los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa, tomándose la sopa en silencio. Haku no pudo evitar sonreír ante una estampa tan extraña.

– Está muy rico – dijo Miku con un hilo de voz.

Ella sonrió, encantada.

– Me alegro.

Y terminaron de cenar sin volver a hablar, acompañados por el "clic" de las cucharas al chocar contra el fondo del plato, el sorber de la sopa y la música de fondo.

X

Miku no se quedó a dormir más que el día de la tormenta. Pero, a partir de entonces, Haku se la encontró casi todas las mañanas cerca del pequeño huerto en actitud pensativa. Le dio peines y le prestó ropa para que estuviera más decente. De vez en cuando, Miku usaba la ducha y se les unía a comer o cenar. Sólo tenían alguna que otra conversación casual sobre el tiempo, las hortalizas, el bosque. Haku no preguntaba nada personal ni Miku tampoco.

La primera sabía que aquella tranquilidad en medio de la naturaleza creaba un ambiente agradable, lleno de paz. Le parecía que Miku había acabado en un lugar muy apropiado. No la había visto llorar, ni tampoco lamentarse con el cuerpo, pero su alma rezumaba dolor. Haku tenía muy claro que, fuese lo que fuese que atormentaba a Miku, no se resolvería descansando, pero también sabía que todo el mundo necesitaba curar sus heridas, o al menos empezar a cerrarlas, antes de levantarse del barro. Por eso no decía nada, se limitaba a estar ahí por si Miku decidía que quería hablar o por si necesitaba compañía.

Tanto Rin como Len aceptaron a la joven como una más en su rutina. Sólo hablaban si alguien se dirigía a ellos, y Miku no solía hacerlo. De modo que si se quedaban los tres solos en una habitación, esta se sumía en el silencio. Y, l contrario que otras personas, a Miku no la ponían nerviosa. Disfrutaba de la compañía de los mellizos.

Un día, Haku encontró a la muchacha tirada en medio del bosque, convulsionándose entre sollozos, apretándose el corazón con las manos y llamando a alguien con hilos de voz mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas como torrentes.

Corrió a su lado y la sacudió, temiendo que fuera una especie de ataque de ansiedad. Obvió que aquella chica tenía dones, que si un humano en ese estado podía apartarla de un golpe, un ser mágico sería capaz de matarla en un arrebato de rabia.

– ¡Miku! ¡Miku, ¿me oyes? ¡Miku, mírame, a los ojos, mírame! ¡Todo está bien, tranquilízate, respira hondo! – exclamó.

Miku dejó de temblar, pero continuó llorando entre hipidos, con los ojos rojos y la nariz moqueando. Haku se quedó arrodillada delante de ella, sosteniéndole una mano porque no se atrevía a aproximarse más por miedo a agobiarla.

Debieron quedarse así cerca de una hora. Entonces fue capaz de llevársela hasta las escaleras de la iglesia. Le dio su pañuelo para que se limpiase y le pidió a Rin que trajera un poco de agua. Cuando sus gemidos se apagaron y consiguió beber sin que le temblaran las manos, sonrió con amargura.

– Bueno, ahora sabes que hasta las brujas nos ponemos feas al llorar.

"Así que es una bruja…" pensó Haku. Se rió por lo bajo.

– Supongo que si quisieras usar tu magia podrías parecer una hermosura mientras lloras.

– Sí. Por poder… – su voz se apagó.

– ¿Quieres hablar?

– Quiero que alguien me diga qué debo hacer. Me he comportado como un monstruo… – se miró las manos con asco y rabia, su voz estaba cargada de amargura –. Se suponía que yo no era así. _Creía_ que yo no era así. Pero lo peor… lo peor es que no me arrepentí de verdad hasta que hice algo imperdonable…

Reprimió a duras penas los sollozos que estremecían su cuerpo.

– ¿Se lo hiciste alguien querido? – musitó Haku.

– El más querido – respondió de inmediato.

– Y supongo que con disculparse no es suficiente.

Miku sonrió de nuevo.

– Creo que… aunque me contaras qué has hecho, no sería capaz de ofrecerte una solución – resolvió Haku tras meditarlo durante un rato –. Y si tan mal te sientes contigo misma es porque es un problema que debes solucionar sola…

La joven apoyó los codos en las piernas y hundió la cabeza en los brazos, dejando que el pelo cubriera su cara como una cortina.

– ¿Podría quedarme un rato en la capilla?

– Claro – extrañada, preguntó –: ¿Vas a rezar?

– No… Sólo quiero estar a solas.

Se puso en pie, algo tambaleante, y desapareció dentro de la iglesia.

X

La depresión de Miku duró bastantes días. Haku estaba convencida de que la bruja llevaba mucho así. Al menos, mucho para los humanos. Tenía que haber pasado algo muy desagradable para que se comportara de esa manera. Aunque, ¿quién era para juzgar a nadie? Cada ser era diferente, sufría en mayor o menor medida y una chica como ella no tenía derecho a opinar sobre la actitud de otros. Como solía decirle la Madre superiora mientras estuvo viva: cuando hayas echado tierra encima de tus propios problemas, entonces, y sólo entonces, podrás volver la mirada a los demás y ofrecerles algo más que apoyo y comprensión.

– Si ni siquiera me atrevo a vivir lejos de aquí… – murmuró, terminando de peinar a la Rin y ajustándole el lazo –. No es justo que juzgue a otros. ¿No crees?

La niña se giró hacia ella, silenciosa como de costumbre. Haku le sonrió.

– Perdona por hacerte preguntas complicadas. ¡Ya está! Anda, ve con tu hermano. Os he dejado un puzzle en la mesa de la cocina.

Rin se marchó sin prisa, y Haku se quedó sola en la habitación. Era muy simple, con cinco camas, una mesa y una ventana, además de un par de cuadros que había dibujado ella misma. Allí era donde dormían los mellizos. Se le encogió el corazón, como siempre que entraba: resultaba tan impersonal como ellos. No podía dejar de pensar que era triste. Unos niños de su edad deberían haber llenado las paredes con pósters, dibujos, fotos o cualquier cosa. Las camas tendrían que estar deshechas cada mañana y Haku tendría que estar persiguiéndoles que las hicieran. Cuando les pedía que la ayudaran la colada tendría que haber quejas. Tendrían que haber estado suplicándole para que les comprara videojuegos o una televisión. Deberían estar correteando por los alrededores de la iglesia, peleándose y tramando travesuras.

No así.

Neru estaba en lo correcto al buscar una cura. A ambos les faltaba algo muy importante, sin eso se encontraban vacíos.

Con un suspiro se levantó y bajó a la capilla. Se asomó lentamente para no molestar a la bruja que llevaba allí, arrodillada delante de uno de los bancos, más de tres días. Parecía que su espíritu se hubiera separado de su cuerpo. No se movía ni siquiera para respirar, no reaccionaba si intentaba hablar con ella, tampoco parecía molesta por el calor casi asfixiante o la humedad que se había adherido a su vestido.

Tan absorta estaba contemplando esa figura inmóvil que pegó un gritito cuando una mano le tiró de la ropa.

Len estaba detrás de ella.

– ¡Por los Ángeles, qué susto! – exclamó, soltando una risa nerviosa –. Dime, ¿pasa algo?

– Una llamada…

– ¿De quién?

– De Neru.

Los ojos de Haku resplandecieron de ilusión y corrió hasta la cocina. El teléfono estaba descolgado. Lo cogió apresuradamente y se lo llevó al oído.

– ¿Neru?

– ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde estabas?

– Ah… En la capilla. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has encontrado a alguien que te pueda ayudar?

– La verdad es que sí. No sé si te he hablado de ella… ¿Te suena un hada llamada Gumi?

– ¿Una a la que le gusta la tecnología?

– Exacto. Es una hacker. Hemos quedado en que me conseguirá información sobre lo que necesito – Neru sonaba agitada –. Entre tanto creo que voy a investigar un par de cosas. Neo Avalon es fantástico, hay tantas cosas que me cuesta decidirme por una o por otra…

– Normalmente no te gustan las ciudades.

– Siempre hay excepciones – se rió ella –. Me ahogo un poco por las calles, huele fatal, pero vale la pena. Incluso el cuchitril en el que estoy viviendo es pasable mientras pueda recorrer Neo Avalon.

– ¿Un cuchitril?

– Un hotel de mala muerte. Así ahorro. La comida de aquí es un desastre a menos que vayas a restaurantes caros, así que cuando vuelva a pasarme por allí tenéis que hacerme un banquete.

– Seguro – la sonrisa de Haku se ensanchó –. Ojalá no tardes mucho.

– Sí, eso espero yo también. Ah, tengo que colgar, que sale bastante caro. Maldita sea, sólo buscan una manera de sacarnos el dinero... Pero, antes, ¿cómo están Rin y Len?

– Bien. Les gustan mucho los puzzles. Cuando vengas, te sorprenderás.

– Jaja. Genial.

– Cuídate – se despidió Haku al notar que su amiga necesitaba colgar.

– Tú también – y se cortó la comunicación.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos, sintiendo la boca seca. No podía echarle en cara que hablaran poco, Neru estaba sumergida en su búsqueda y ella la apoyaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero le hubiera gustado poder charlar un poco más…

– ¿Una amiga?

Haku se volvió y vio que Miku había aparecido en el vano de la puerta. Estaba pálida, la tela del vestido se pegaba a sus finos miembros y daba la impresión de que era un espectro que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

– Sí – dijo al caer en la cuenta de que le había hecho una pregunta. Y añadió: – La más querida.

Miku le dedicó una agradable sonrisa que conmovió a la muchacha.

– ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

– Ya me he cansado de llorar. Todavía no estoy muy segura de lo que tengo que hacer, pero voy a dejar de esconderme o acabaré por volverme loca.

– Una bruja que ha perdido el juicio… – Haku se rió –. Qué peligro. ¿Quieres comer o primero vas a descansar?

– Creo que voy a dormir. Lo necesito – nada más terminar la frase soltó un tremendo bostezo.

Miku se despidió de los niños acariciándoles la cabeza con lentitud, mirándolos pensativamente. Asintió para sí misma y se marchó.

X

– ¡A comer! – exclamó Haku saliendo a las escaleras de la iglesia y buscando a su alrededor –. ¡Rin, Len, es hora de comer!

Los vislumbró recortados entre las hojas de los árboles, hablando con la bruja. Esta estaba inclinada sobre ellos y cuando la escuchó llamarles retiró la mano de la frente de Rin. Le hizo un gesto y la muchacha fue hacia la iglesia mientras su hermano y ella permanecían en el bosque.

Rin le tendió a Haku una bonita flor arrancada de raíz.

– ¿Para mí?

– Para plantarla… en una maceta.

Tampoco hacía falta demasiada imaginación para adivinar quién había inducido a Rin a traerle una flor. Haku sonrió a la bruja, que se le había pasado un brazo por los hombros a Len y se dirigía hacia el lindero del claro.

Entonces lo sintió. Un escalofrío le atravesó la columna y, con un resplandor, la barrera que protegía la iglesia se hizo visible.

– ¿Qué…?

El escudo se estremeció. Las figuras de Miku y Len desaparecieron tras una estela de luz dorada. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

"¡Están fuera de la barrera!".

Hubo un nuevo temblor, tan fuerte que les hizo perder pie a las dos. Rin cayó rodando por las escaleras y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

– ¡Rin! – horrorizada, corrió a su lado –. ¿Estás bien?

Dio la vuelta a la muchacha, tan inmutable como siempre.

– Sí…

"Menos mal que no ha caído de muy alto" pensó aliviada.

Una explosión la cegó por unos momentos. Frotándose los ojos, se puso de pie. La barrera se había activado y se podía ver perfectamente: una campana cristalina que cubría la iglesia y el claro. Apenas sí se vislumbraban las copas de los árboles a través de la bruma dorada.

Ni Len ni Miku estaban por ninguna parte.

Hubo un grito de dolor tan agudo que no consiguió identificarlo, pero le puso la piel de gallina.

"¿Y Len? ¡Oh, por los Ángeles! ¡Que no haya sido él!".

Al escuchar algo que sonó como un trueno, o como el mundo partiéndose en dos, reaccionó. Miku estaba luchando, eso explicaba las explosiones y los relámpagos que acababan de empezar a estallar al otro lado del escudo. ¿Estaría protegiendo a Len?

Un nuevo impacto hizo temblar la protección y notó que esta empezaba a ceder. Con un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda, trató de imaginar lo que sería de ambas si su único escudo caía.

El aire vibró delante de ella, condensándose en la figura de una persona, una mujer.

– _Len está conmigo. ¡No le pasará nada, lo juro! ¡Aprovecha para escapar!_

Era la voz de Miku.

Haku sacudió la cabeza, asustada.

– ¿¡Qué vas a hacer tú!

– _Ha venido a por mí. Me desharé de ella. ¡Pero tenéis que iros antes de que caiga la barrera!_

La imagen se descompuso en motas brillantes que el viento arrastró. Con un monstruoso rugido, algo cubrió por unos momentos la luz del sol. Pasó tan rápido como había llegado. Haku se llevó una mano al estómago, tan encogido por el miedo que le hacía daño.

– ¡No, Miku! – gritó, tirando de la niña rubia hacia el interior de la iglesia –. ¡Huye, rápido!

Dicho esto, pasó el umbral y empezó a cerrar los pesados portones con esfuerzo. Fuera, la lucha se volvía más violenta. La zona protectora cedería de un momento a otro. Haku cogió a Rin de la mano y corrió por el pasillo entre los bancos, directa al altar. Allí giró hacia la derecha y abrió la puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera de la iglesia. Pasó por delante de la cocina y de los dormitorios, notando el peso de Rin. Tenía que sacarla de ahí como fuese.

Una explosión que le penetró hasta los huesos la hizo detenerse en seco. Lo sintió. La protección había caído.

Esperaba que Miku ya se hubiese marchado. Apretó la delicada mano de la niña y siguió corriendo.

Salieron por la parte posterior de la iglesia. Echó una ojeada al huerto que con tanto cariño había cuidado desde pequeña. Quizás no podría volver a plantar nada en él.

Iban a meterse en el bosque cuando una llamarada de fuego altísima convirtió en cenizas lo que encontró a su paso y les cortó el camino. Haku derrapó en su intento por frenar a tiempo y empujó a Rin hacia atrás soltando gritos incoherentes de terror. Unas figuras pasaron volando por encima de sus cabezas. Restalló un relámpago. El susto le dio las fuerzas para levantarse y volver a la cocina.

– ¡No podemos salir! – gimió, aterrada.

"¿Por dónde, por dónde podemos huir?".

Pensó en salir de nuevo por los pies de la iglesia pero, justo cuando había empezado a correr hacia allí, un resplandor dorado brilló desde allí.

¡Se movían tan deprisa! Estaban girando alrededor de la iglesia a una velocidad suicida. ¿Qué sería aquello contra lo que estaba luchando Miku? ¿¡Cómo iba a sobrevivir Len a algo así!

Entonces los Ángeles debieron apiadarse de ella, porque una imagen se apareció en su cabeza: la de una trampilla bajo el altar.

"¡Claro, el pasadizo del que me habló la Madre superiora!".

El techo rechinó peligrosamente. Haku arrastró a Rin consigo. Tenía el negro presentimiento de que si no se daban prisa en meterse dentro del pasadizo, no sobrevivirían.

Una vez en la capilla cayó a gatas sobre el suelo. Palpó con rapidez y torpeza. Los oídos le empezaban a pitar por culpa de las explosiones y casi no podía respirar. Un gemido de desesperación se ahogó en su garganta. La entrada estalló. Se lanzó a proteger a Rin con su cuerpo. Varias tablas y astillas impactaron contra su espalda y sus piernas. Apenas sintió el dolor: sólo podía pensar en la maldita trampilla.

Desesperada, volvió a buscar. ¡Jamás daría con la salida!

Sus dedos toparon con una hendidura. Suplicando a los Ángeles, clavó las uñas en el finísimo hueco y tiró. Se le partieron varias, pero no le importó. Con un chirrido que casi ni se escuchó en medio de aquella tormenta de rayos, fuego y explosiones, la trampilla se abrió de mala gana. Haku ni s permitió sentir alivio. Empujó a Rin sin contemplaciones y después se dejó caer tras ella.

Con un golpe, la trampilla se cerró, sumiéndolas en la oscuridad.

X

– Tardamos varias horas en salir del túnel – continuó Haku. Rin se había dormido con las caricias de la joven y la cálida luz del sol que entraba por la ventana caía sobre su carita –. Después me las apañé como pude. Llegamos aquí y llamé a la catedral más cercana. Las hermanas nos han pagado la estancia.

Neru había escuchado atentamente, sin interrumpir ni una sola vez. Cuando Haku terminó de hablar estiró los brazos y se pasó una mano por el cuello.

– Menuda aventura.

– Y que lo digas – sonrió Haku.

– Entonces, no salisteis heridas, ¿verdad?

– Ajá.

Neru apartó la toalla con la que se había estado secando el pelo y se cruzó de piernas con un gesto de desconcierto. ¡No podía creer que la persona a la que había estado buscando durante meses hubiera estado casi todo el tiempo con Haku y sus hermanos! Era una broma sórdida, cruel. Pero Haku no tenía la culpa de nada. ¿Cómo iba a sospechar que Miku era la bruja a la que ella estaba persiguiendo, si ni siquiera le había contado qué o a quién iba a buscar para curar a los mellizos? Aun así, la frustración por saber que había tenido tan asquerosamente cerca a la bruja le revolvió el estómago.

Respiró hondo diez veces y contó hasta cincuenta. Entonces se echó atrás el flequillo, luchando por tranquilizarse.

– Cuando me has dicho que Len estaba en buenas manos, te referías a que confías en la bruja – empezó a decir arrastrando las palabras –. ¿Verdad?

– Sí.

Neru bajó la cabeza. ¿Debía contarle la verdad? En parte se resistía a hacerlo, pero habían llegado a donde estaban por su empeño en guardárselo todo para sí misma. Miró a Rin dormir pacíficamente sobre las piernas de su amiga. La culpabilidad apareció de golpe. Len también debería estar con ellas.

"Es culpa mía" masculló en su interior. "Maldita sea, es culpa mía".

– Supongo que la bruja no ha intentado comunicarse contigo desde que os separasteis.

– No…

– Genial – farfulló con sarcasmo.

Haku abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y pegó los labios.

– ¿Qué? Anda, dilo.

Ella se sonrojó.

– Iba a decirte que confiaras en mí. Pero es obvio que no te puedes fiar sólo de mi palabra, aunque yo crea que Miku no dejará que nadie le haga daño a Len.

– Tienes razón, no puedo – se masajeó las sienes al notar que le palpitaban, avecinando un terrible dolor de cabeza –. Tengo que contarte algo.

X

– Dice que no se lo cree – musitó Ted.

Gakupo, que estaba sentado frente a él, asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción.

– ¿Y tú, qué piensas?

– Quiero creer que es verdad. O, al menos, quiero creer que hay alguna forma… de solucionar las cosas – el joven paseó la mirada sobre las personas que les rodeaban.

Estaban en una terraza cercana al hotel. Hacía tan buen tiempo que Ted no se había resistido a pedirle que hablaran fuera: estaba harto después de tantos días encerrado en el asfixiante silencio de su hermana.

Gakupo había pedido un vino y daba un trago de vez en cuando. El intenso color rojo de la bebida le hacía pensar constantemente en la sed que empezaba a secarle la garganta. Podría haberse saciado de inmediato de haberse atrevido a tocar a Teto. Sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo en el estado que se encontraba. Si ya le había hecho poca gracia obligarla a perder sangre cuando aparentaba trece años, ahora que debía rondar los diez…

– ¿Me estás escuchando?

– Ah, perdona – se disculpó Ted –, se me ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Qué decías?

– Que si tu hermana ha pensado qué hacer en cuanto termine de recuperarse.

Ted no dijo nada. Había algo en la forma de comportarse de Teto que no le hacía nada de gracia, como si se hubiese quedado sin energías. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que ni se había planteado qué hacer, ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

– ¿Sabes con qué me rebatió lo del Elixir?

– Dime.

– Dijo que si fuera real, no nos lo contaríais a nosotros. ¿Para qué crear más competencia? Es una tontería. Y en el caso de que existiera y encontráramos una manera de usarlo, no nos lo daríais.

Gakupo sonrió de medio lado.

– Es una forma lógica de pensar.

El inmortal se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla adoptando una expresión meditabunda. Ted apartó la mirada de la copa, que le estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Cuándo podría beber? Lo que sentía no era más que "el gusanillo" y, aun así, suponía un verdadero tormento. No tardaría nada en dar con alguien a quien engañar con dinero y beber un poco de sangre. Con tal de que su hermana no se enterara, le daba igual… Aunque, tarde o temprano, le preguntaría por qué no tenía sed. Y entonces, ¿qué?

– Hace dos días me pediste que le dijera a la Organización que os necesitábamos por más tiempo.

Ted bajó de las nubes de un respingo.

– S-sí.

– ¿Y si… no fuera una mentira?

– ¿Perdón?

– Que quizás os encarguemos un nuevo trabajo.

Ted frunció el ceño.

– ¿Para qué nos queréis?

– La maestra de Luka quiere que busquemos el Elixir. Y hemos decidido que lo vamos a hacer – explicó Gakupo –. ¿Os gustaría trabajar para nosotros?

X

– Miku tenía el… – Haku se llevó una mano a la boca –. Entonces… ¿El demonio que atacó la iglesia es el mismo que después te…?

– ¿Mató? Sí, es la misma zorra – Neru se asomó a la ventana, necesitaba aire fresco –. Estaba buscando el Elixir, como yo. Y ahora está persiguiendo a Len. Lo que significa que va a dar con Miku y el Elixir.

Haku se había quedado petrificada. El puzzle comenzó a formarse dentro de su cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaban muchas piezas.

– Es decir… Quieres ese Elixir para… ¿ayudar a Len y Rin?

– Sí – Neru siguió dándole la espalda.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer para conseguirlo? – se retorció un mechón de pelo con nerviosismo.

– Haku – Neru soltó un suspiro –. Me has dicho que Miku es una buena persona. Y te creo. Confío más en tu intuición que en cualquiera de mis acciones. Pero yo soy diferente a ti. No me importa que sea simpática: se ha llevado a mi hermano y tiene algo que yo quiero. Y, no sé por qué será, algo me dice no me lo va a querer dar por las buenas.

– ¿Y si quisiera?

– Entonces sería un final feliz. Pero el mundo no es así y hay que ponerse en la peor situación posible para luego no llevarse decepciones – hizo una breve pausa y añadió amenazadoramente –: Voy a buscar a Miku y me va a devolver lo que me ha quitado.

X

– ¿Y por qué querríais que os ayudáramos? Con este trabajo ha quedado claro que no os servimos de mucho – Ted no pudo evitar que en su tono de voz se notara la amargura.

– Porque sé que vas a ir a buscarlo – Gakupo le sonrió al ver que el chico arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa –. No intentes negarlo: si se lo has contado a tu hermana y has intentado convencerla es porque quieres encontrarlo. Míralo así, prefiero tener aliados a rivales.

Ted contuvo una carcajada. Le acababa de dar la vuelta a su argumento. Aunque no del todo.

– ¿Y qué pasará si encontramos el Elixir?

– Las brujas tienen un código muy especial: si prestan juramento, se juegan su vida para cumplirlo. Es una medida necesaria para que nuestro mundo no sea un caos. No voy a mentirte: si lo encontramos lo usaremos en nuestro beneficio. Pero si nos ayudáis como contratistas y hacemos un juramento, las cosas podrían salirnos bastante rentables, ¿no crees?

El muchacho se quedó mirándole de hito en hito, todavía asimilando la propuesta. Gakupo hizo ademán de levantarse.

– Claro que no tienes que darme una respuesta de inmediato…

– ¡Espera! – Ted se inclinó sobre la mesa y el inmortal se quedó quieto –. Yo sí quiero dártela ahora. Pero antes quiero saber porqué llevas ayudándome desde que nos conocimos.

– ¿Los contratistas no erais famosos por no preguntar los motivos? – ironizó Gakupo.

– Si quieres que sea formal tienes que hablar primero con mi representante.

– Cosa que supongo que tendré que hacer si vais a seguir trabajando para nosotros.

– A lo que quiero llegar es a que me hables claro – le exigió –. Por favor – añadió de inmediato.

Más tarde se daría golpes contra la pared, insultándose de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. ¿Qué más daban los motivos si el resultado era beneficioso? Eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado y lo que todos los contratistas tenían como lema. Ted se había ganado una colleja de su hermana por haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Había momentos para ser sincero y momentos para tener el pico cerrado. La conversación con el inmortal pertenecía a los últimos.

Gakupo le sonrió con tranquilidad.

– Creo que si te hablara claro pensarías que es por pena y estarías completamente equivocado. Así que prefiero no explicarte porqué te pido esto.

_Porqué te pido esto_, se repitió Ted. Ya no era un ofrecimiento, Gakupo le estaba pidiendo que trabajara para ellos.

Incómodo, clavó la vista en la mesa. Si todo dependiera de él…

– El problema es mi hermana.

– Si quieres, yo puedo hablar con ella.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes estudiándose mutuamente, intentando averiguar la reacción del contrario.

Ted extendió la mano.

– Espero que esta vez sí hagamos un buen trabajo.

Gakupo se la estrechó.

– Estoy seguro de que sí.

X

Meiko se sentó en la silla plegable que había llevado al jardín. El mundo era de un extraño y calmante color grisáceo. La noche dejaba paso al día, pero este todavía no había llegado. Incapaz de dormir más, había salido a escuchar el romper de las olas y aspirar el aire salado. Los primeros rayos de sol despuntaron en el horizonte, de un intenso y cegador anaranjado. Tuvo que cubrirse con una mano. Por una parte, estaba ansiosa y, por otra, aterrorizada. La llegada del astro rey daba punto y final a horas de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el mismo tema. Tendría que hacer acopio de valor, olvidar la vergüenza y el miedo, y decir en voz alta su decisión.

"Ojalá tuviera los poderes de la abuela. Elegir sería mucho más fácil si supiera lo que va a pasar…".

Entrelazó fuertemente los dedos y trató de pensar en cualquier cosa para tranquilizarse. Se le pasó por la cabeza darse un chapuzón. Pero a esas horas el agua todavía estaba muy fría. Y luego tendría que ducharse para limpiar toda la sal. No había ganas. Se levantó y paseó de un lado a otro del jardín, que de repente le parecía muy pequeño, durante un buen rato.

Seguía caminando cuando vio una figura caminando por la playa. ¿Quién estaría tan loco (aparte de ella) para estar despierto a esas horas?

Se quedó algo descolocada al ver a su abuela acercándose a paso cansino hacia ella. Se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, cambiando de posición en la cama, ¿cómo es que no la había escuchado salir?

Sarah andaba cabizbaja, con las manos en los bolsillos, y el viento le movía el cada vez más escaso cabello. Meiko la observó fijamente y se dio cuenta de que era muy vieja. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus gritos, a su sonrisa, a que desbordara energía por todos los poros, que no se había percatado de que su cuerpo se consumía, de que cada vez caminaba más encogida…

Su abuela levantó el rostro. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal y Meiko, con el corazón en la garganta, saltó por encima de la valla y corrió a su lado.

– ¿Cielo?

Los brazos de la anciana se ciñeron en torno a su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto llorar de alivio al sentir la fuerza con la que la abrazaba. Pero esa vitalidad podía ser efímera. No quería ni pensar lo que sería una separación y que cuando volviera ya no…

– ¿Mi vida? – unos firmes dedos bajo su mentón la obligaron a levantar la vista, emborronada por las lágrimas.

– Abuela… me voy.

Imaginó perfectamente el gesto de dolor en su rostro. Imaginó sus labios apretados, como cada vez que se peleaba con su hijo pero prefería tragarse las palabras. Se frotó los ojos, pero no podía parar de llorar. Sentía que, eligiera lo que eligiera, estaría mal. Fatal.

– Es una buena elección, Meiko – respondió con voz ahogada –. Tan buena como haber decidido quedarte.

La chica tragó saliva. Su abuela la abrazó con el doble de fuerza y Meiko se quedó sin aliento.

– Lo siento…

– Shhh – empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad, igual que cuando era pequeña. Meiko hundió el rostro en su hombro, aspirando el olor a flores que conocía de toda la vida. No se atrevía a enfrentarse a su cara. No podría soportar una mirada acusadora, porque sabía se retractaría de inmediato, que se quedaría, que se acobardaría –. Kaito cuidará de ti hasta que todo esto se acabe.

– ¿Y cuándo lo hará?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Qué les voy a decir a mamá y papá?

– Supongo que les explicaré la situación… a su debido tiempo.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada.

– Me imagino sus caras cuando les digamos: "oh, pues veréis, ¿os acordáis del año sabático de Meiko? En realidad estaba metida en medio de un lío cojonudo de brujas, inmortales y demás…". Me castigarán de por vida…

– Esperaremos a que seas adulta.

– Ah, entonces no me pagarán ningún piso…

Se rieron de nuevo, pero sus risas se cortaron casi de inmediato y fueron sustituidas por un incómodo silencio.

Sarah carraspeó.

– ¿Y si vas a dormir… un rato?

– Quiero estar contigo – se negó Meiko, a pesar de que sentía los párpados más pesados que losas de plomo.

– Vale. Entonces, ¿hacemos el desayuno?

Entraron en la casa sin hacer ruido y, una vez en la cocina, Sarah le indicó por gestos que iban a hacer tortitas, de esas bien gruesas y jugosas que tanto le gustaban a Meiko. La chica logró esbozar una sonrisa ante la perspectiva. Batieron los huevos con la radio sintonizada en un programa que echaba canciones del año de la pera. Sarah tarareaba entre dientes las letras que la habían acompañado durante su infancia.

– ¿Sabes? Esta canción le encantaba a tu abuelo – comentó –. Pásame la levadura.

– ¿Esta? – intentó no sonar demasiado incrédula. La voz era demasiado nasal para su gusto y la música apenas sí tenía ritmo.

– Oh, sí. La escuchaba a todas horas, sin parar. Cuando nos íbamos de viaje siempre, siempre la ponía – Sarah tenía mala cara, estaba algo cenicienta, pero al recordar los viejos tiempos sonrió de oreja a oreja –. Me acuerdo de que yo quería romper el disco de vinilo, estaba haaaarta. Pero, al final… – dejó de batir los huevos –, al final también me acabó gustando a mí.

El esposo de Sarah había muerto hacía un par de años por cáncer. Por suerte, no agonizó. Un día se quedó dormido en su sofá favorito, sosteniendo en una mano una revista de crucigramas. Se había ido con una sonrisa de serenidad.

Meiko sintió una punzada en el corazón. Por un instante pensó que parecía que hubiese sacado ese tema para hacerle una acusación velada. Pero no, había sido pura casualidad que la canción sonara en ese momento…

Se enroscó contra su brazo a sabiendas de que así no podría seguir cocinando y dijo:

– La letra no está mal.

Sarah apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

– ¿Verdad que no?

Unos minutos después, Sarah depositó un beso en su coronilla y terminó de hacer las tortitas. Empezaron a discutir sobre qué echar, si chocolate o caramelo, cuando Kaito apareció en el vano de la puerta.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, los hombros hundidos y aspecto de andar aún con un pie en el mundo de los sueños. Meiko, que siempre se había despertado más tarde que él, lo miró de hito en hito y soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que no lo veía con su aire solemne o burlón.

– Se te ha quedado la marca de la almohada – le dijo, señalándole un lado del rostro.

Adormilado, Kaito se pasó una mano por la mejilla y bostezó tapándose la boca.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

– Sí, ¿chocolate o caramelo? – preguntó ella.

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Chocolate o caramelo?

– ¿Sólo puedo escoger uno?

– Pues… Bah, da igual, los dos y ya – cogió los vasos, llenos de zumo de naranja, y los llevó al comedor. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y Len se asomaba por la rendija–. ¡Buenas! Ven, verás qué rico.

El niño fue hacia ella arrastrando los pies. Al llevar sólo la amplia camiseta, sus delgadas piernas parecían todavía más finas y Meiko decidió que le daría la mitad de su ración si se quedaba con hambre. No le vendría de más ganar un par de kilos.

Se sentaron a desayunar. Kaito se lamió los labios cuando se le mancharon de caramelo con un gesto de infantil placer que pilló por sorpresa a las dos mujeres.

– ¿Te gusta el dulce?

– Mucho – sonrió él –. Están riquísimas, Sarah.

– Gracias. Si quieres, te doy la receta.

– ¿Es una especial?

– Claro que sí. ¿Crees que esto se hace tan fácilmente?

Se rieron y charlaron sobre comidas que habían probado en sus viajes por el mundo. De joven, Sarah no había parado quieta y, bien por su cuenta bien con compañía, había ido de continente en continente. Meiko sabía que en eso se parecía a ella. Ninguna de las dos estuvo jamás interesada en los estudios obligatorios, que veían como una pérdida de tiempo, y sentían la comezón de lanzarse a la aventura.

Puede que por eso Sarah no le echase en cara que quisiera marcharse. Estaba convencida de que su abuela veía a través de ella y que sabía que estaba muerta de miedo. Seguramente incluso comprendía mejor sus sentimientos que ella misma. Por eso no había puesto pegas.

Reconfortada, prestó de nuevo atención a la conversación, que había terminado en la anécdota de un plato picante que le había dejado la lengua hinchada a Sarah durante una semana.

X

Kaito y Sarah habían salido a hacer la compra. O más bien habría que decir que la anciana se lo había llevado a rastras cuando empezó a gritarle a Meiko. La niña había dicho que quería irse con él. ¡Y Sarah estaba de acuerdo! No podía consentirlo. Ni en sueños. Se había levantado, casi volcando los platos, fuera de sí. ¿Es que ninguna se daba cuenta de que era peligroso? ¿De que se jugaban la vida? ¡Aquello no era un juego! Sarah le había dirigido una mirada fulminante, mandándole callar sin necesidad de palabras. Un rato después se marchaban camino del centro del pueblo en un tenso silencio. Esperaron a perder de vista a Meiko, que les observaba desde la ventana, y Kaito se detuvo en seco.

– ¿¡Se puede saber por qué no la haces entrar en razón!

– No lo hará.

– ¡Es tu nieta!

– ¡Ya lo sé! – la mujer hizo un gesto de desesperación tan desgarrado que Kaito se quedó mudo –. ¿Realmente crees que la dejaría ir si no fuera por un motivo de peso?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¡Lo he visto! No podía dormir y quería asegurarme de que todo iba a ir bien – dijo aceleradamente –, así que fui a hablar con los espíritus en una cueva cercana. ¿Sabes qué? Es de las primeras veces que acuden a mí tan rápido – la voz le tembló con violencia y, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba reprimiendo los sollozos –. Me mostraron lo que pasaría si me llevaba a Meiko conmigo. Y no quiero que pase eso. Antes cualquier cosa…

Kaito tragó saliva.

– ¿Qué…?

– Morirá.

– ¿Cómo?

– Que morirá si se queda conmigo. Hay alguien muy peligroso persiguiéndoos – Sarah se frotó los brazos como si estuviera helada hasta los huesos –. Por eso os tenéis que ir hoy mismo. Si Meiko se queda, aunque intentásemos irnos ahora mismo, ese ser dará con nosotras. Y yo soy demasiado vieja para poder defenderme de algo tan poderoso. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de salvar a Meiko? – tragó saliva y se tapó la boca. Tomó una bocanada de aire en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse –. Pero si se va contigo… se salvará. Eso es lo que me han dicho los espíritus.

Él, abrumado, aguantó la respiración unos segundos mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decirle.

– ¿Y qué te pasará si te dejamos?

– Nada. Saldré bien parada. "Eso" no se acercará a mí mientras os alejéis de aquí.

Las piernas le temblaron. Ya estaba. No había vuelta atrás. Al final arrastraba consigo a gente completamente inocente. Se pasó una mano por la frente, perlada de gotitas de sudor.

– ¿Qué es lo que nos persigue?

– No he podido descifrarlo. He tenido la visión de un ser envuelto en sangre, pero estas cosas son muy subjetivas, hay que interpretarlas – Sarah reemprendió el paso con decisión – y no tenemos tiempo para eso.

– ¿Tan cerca está? – se inquietó, poniéndose a su altura.

– Sí. Estará aquí mañana o puede que antes.

– ¿Por qué no me has despertado para que…?

– Ya no soy joven, Kaito. Sé que las cosas que antes podía vivir una y otra vez ahora se presentan en contadas ocasiones – Sarah lo miró con tristeza –. Por mucho que no lo parezca, soy una sentimental. Quería estar con mi nieta.

X

Cuando regresaron, Meiko les esperaba en la puerta con impaciencia. Sintiéndose violento, Kaito le pidió disculpas por haberse propasado.

– ¿Entonces, qué?

Él suspiró.

– Vienes con nosotros.

Meiko frunció el ceño. ¿Tan fácil? Miró de reojo a su abuela preguntándose cómo se las había apañado para convencerle.

– ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

– Hoy.

– ¿¡Hoy!

– Es mejor que os vayáis cuanto antes – Sarah entró con una de las bolsas de la compra –. Len, ve a vestirte.

– Un momento, ¿por qué hoy? – tiró de la manga de Kaito.

– La barrera que ha levantado tu abuela en torno al pueblo no durará mucho – dejó las cosas sobre la mesa – y estamos demasiado cerca de Luka y Gakupo.

– Pero… ¡Oye, que me hagas caso!

Sin embargo, le estaba hablando al aire. Kaito había salido afuera.

– ¿Qué pone aquí…? – Sarah se acercó al sofá, donde Len sostenía una libreta en las manos –. ¿Puedo? A ver… ¿Ritsu Namine?

– ¿Y esa quién es? – preguntó Meiko.

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Len, ¿por qué has escrito este nombre?

El niño alzó lentamente la cabeza.

– Ella… me lo ha dicho.

– ¿Ella? – repitió Meiko –. ¿Esa tal Ritsu?

– …no. Miku…

– ¿¡Qué! ¿Ha estado aquí? – gritó, buscando a su alrededor con ansiedad, como si esperara encontrarla.

– Cálmate un segundo – Sarah la sujetó por un hombro sin perder la compostura –. Creo que entiendo a qué se refiere.

– Pues yo no. ¿Por qué soy la única que no se entera jamás de nada?

– ¿Qué pasa? – Kaito abrió la puerta de entrada –. He oído gritos y…

– ¿Te suena una tal Ritsu Namine? – interrumpió Sarah.

– ¿Eh, Ritsu? Claro que sí, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con…?

– ¿¡Alguien me va a explicar lo que está pasando!

– ¡Se acabó! – gritó Sarah, dando un pisotón –. ¡Callaos todos!

Meiko cerró la boca en un acto reflejo: conocía de sobra aquel tono y sabía que no admitía réplica.

– Bien, eso está mejor – Sarah carraspeó –. Len acaba de escribir ese nombre en una libreta. Parece que Miku le ha pedido que lo haga.

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron como platos.

– No – se adelantó Sarah antes de que tuviese tiempo de despegar los labios –. No ha estado aquí. Parece que tiene una extraña conexión con Len y que puede comunicarse con él.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Meiko examinó al chico con interés –. ¿Es como tener una voz en la cabeza?

–… parecido…

– ¿Miku ha estado comunicándose contigo todo este tiempo? – preguntó Kaito con un hilo de voz.

– … no siempre…

– ¿Por qué te ha pedido que escribas el nombre de esta mujer? – Sarah les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran. Meiko obedeció a la primera, pero tuvo que tirar del hombro del hombre para hacerlo reaccionar.

– Ha dicho que ella… podrá enseñarme magia.

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Las dos se volvieron hacia Kaito.

– ¿Ritsu es una bruja? – adivinó Sarah.

– Eh… sí. Una vieja amiga. Pero… Len, ¿te ha dicho porqué precisamente ella?

Negación de cabeza.

– Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo es que ella no… no te pidió que me dijeras que estabais en contacto?

Se mordió el labio inferior al percibir el profundo dolor que contenía su voz. Len, incapaz de responder, permaneció en silencio. El inmortal apretó los puños con frustración.

Sarah le dirigió una mirada de compasión antes de sentarse al lado del niño.

– ¿Te ha dicho si podemos fiarnos de esa bruja?

– No ha dicho… nada más…

– ¿Ni siquiera dónde está?

– Ella… me… guiará en el camino…

Meiko frunció el ceño.

"Mira que a esa tipa le gusta hacer las cosas complicadas".

Por su expresión, su abuela debía estar pensando algo similar. Intentaron que Len les diese algún otro dato, pero sólo pudo repetirles lo que Miku le había dicho. Entre tanto, Kaito había enterrado el rostro entre las manos. Sarah le dio un vaso de vino que él vació de un trago.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar Meiko tímidamente.

– Pues supongo que obedecer – respondió él tras un rato –. Las brujas no tienen una residencia específica. Las que no están constantemente de viaje suelen variar de casas para no aburrirse y lo normal es que las oculten…

– Entonces… ¿iremos de nuevo buscando al tuntún? – hizo una mueca.

Al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado. Kaito levantó la cabeza y se imaginó que le recordaría que acababa de decidir ir con él, que tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias o quedarse en casa.

Contra todo pronóstico, soltó una suave carcajada.

– Sí, supongo que otra vez daremos vueltas al tuntún – y se rió de nuevo.

Meiko lo miró como si fuese un extraterrestre. Hacía un segundo estaba deprimido y de repente…

"Será la edad…".

– Sólo espero que Ritsu no esté muy lejos. La última vez estaba viviendo en un barco… Pero ya han pasado unos… – contó con los dedos – cincuenta años, así que me imagino que habrá cambiado de posición.

– En un barco – repitió Meiko, reprimiendo una sonrisa –. ¿A alguna se le ha ocurrido ir a vivir a la luna?

– ¿Para qué? Allí no hay nada y en todo caso irían para echar un vistazo al espacio – hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

– ¿En serio? ¿Has ido alguna vez a la luna?

– Pues…

– Bueno, ya vale – les cortó una divertida Sarah –. Tenemos asuntos que discutir.

X

Gakupo llamó con los nudillos.

– ¿Quién es?

– Soy Kamui.

Hubo un silencio. Escuchó cómo corría el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió hacia dentro.

Gakupo entreabrió los labios de la sorpresa. Gracias a Ted sabía que la mayor de los Kasane había cambiado físicamente… Pero jamás se imaginó que de una forma tan radical: había encogido en torno a veinte centímetros. Su cuerpo, ya de por sí delgado, parecía ahora escuálido. Sus desmesurados ojos granate parecían dos linternas y contrastaban con una piel de color pálido enfermizo. La camiseta de tirantes le quedaba tan grande que sólo uno de estos se mantenía sobre un hombro. Sus piernas eran tan flacas…

– ¿Qué quiere?

– Me gustaría hablar acerca de un tema.

La niña le miró con suspicacia, pero le permitió entrar. Dentro hacía un calor asfixiante, olía a cerrado y las sábanas de la cama estaban echas un lío de tanto girar encima de ellas. Teto se sentó en el borde del colchón en silencio.

– ¿Puedo abrir las ventanas?

Le dio permiso con un vago gesto de asentimiento con la mano.

Gakupo aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco y cogió una silla que dejó a una prudente distancia de la contratista para que no sintiera que invadía su espacio. Ella levantó la cabeza con pesadez. Las profundas ojeras destacaban todavía más gracias el contraste de luz y sombra que inundaba la habitación.

– ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

– Queremos que hagáis otro trabajo.

La chica arqueó las cejas con extrañeza sin decir nada. Interpretando su silencio como una buena señal, Gakupo continuó:

– Estamos haciendo una investigación sobre el Elixir. Y queremos que nos ayudéis.

– Como puede ver – se señaló el cuerpo con repulsión – ya no sirvo de mucho.

– Insistimos.

– ¿Por qué tanto interés en que lo hagamos nosotros?

– Tu hermano es un buen chico. Me cae bien – dijo Gakupo –. Por eso quiero que seáis vosotros y no otros.

– Oh, ¿es que te interesa de "esa" forma? – musitó ella con resentimiento.

– No – se apresuró a responder.

– Entonces, ¿qué te interesa tanto de él? – gruñó enterrando la cara entre las manos y dejando que el pelo grasiento cayera hacia delante, sobre sus hombros.

Gakupo apretó los labios antes de contestar.

– Me recordáis tanto a nosotros…

"Tan perdidos, tan hundidos, tan dependientes el uno del otro como lo fuimos Luka y yo".

La muchacha sufrió un diminuto espasmo. Temió haber herido el orgullo de la chica, si es que aún le quedaba algo, y aguardó su reacción con inquietud.

Teto lo contempló a través de los finos dedos en un mutismo sepulcral, clavándole unos ojos cargados de odio y cansancio. Aquella mirada que hablaba de crueles experiencias quedaba completamente fuera de lugar en un cuerpo tan joven y Gakupo contuvo las ganas de consolarla, de darle esperanzas, de intentar proteger una existencia tan frágil.

Pero no lo hizo. Eso sólo la hundiría en lo más profundo del lodo en el que ya estaba nadando. Si quería ayudarla tenía que hacerle recuperar la determinación, tenía que obligarla a sobreponerme y salir adelante por su propio pie.

– Sé que quieres proteger a tu hermano. Que temes que te separen de él ahora que ya no tienes la fuerza necesaria. Él tampoco piensa en nadie más que en ti. ¿Es que no vas a darle una oportunidad para que arregle vuestra situación?

– Perseguir un sueño imposible le hará darse de bruces contra la realidad – esquiva, Teto sacudió la cabeza –. Nada cambiará las cosas.

– ¿Eso crees?

– ¿Quién va a hacerlo? ¿Tú?

– Quizá sí.

La chica soltó un resoplido y Gakupo comprendió: no creía en la amabilidad. Al igual que Ted, no podía aceptar que hubiese gente que quisiese dar sin recibir nada a cambio. Si quería conseguir que colaborara debía adaptarse a lo que ella esperaba. Pero no iba a arriesgarse con promesas vanas. No podía asegurarle que fuesen a encontrar el Elixir, ni tampoco que pudiesen utilizarlo como esperaban. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese algo tan omnipotente como todo el mundo creía. Así que tenía que ofrecerle una recompensa razonable.

– Si trabajáis para nosotros otra vez, Luka y yo juraremos concederos ayuda con el Elixir… Y mover hilos para libraros de la Organización.

Teto permaneció inmóvil. Incluso su respiración se detuvo. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que Gakupo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poseer el poder de leer la mente para ver qué pasaba por aquella cabecita.

– ¿Y cómo puedo saber que encontraremos el Elixir?

– No puedo jurarte que vamos a conseguirlo – se le había secado la boca por culpa de la expectativa. Estaba en la cuerda floja, todavía se resistía pero cabía la posibilidad de que… –, pero de una manera u otra, al final del trabajo recibiréis vuestro dinero y nuestra ayuda con la Organización. Eso sí puedo jurarlo.

– ¿Qué opina tu bruja de esto?

Qué perspicaz era… Gakupo sonrió de medio lado.

– No le importará – y en el caso de que se molestara porque no había contado con ella, sabía cómo convencerla para que aceptara el trato.

Por fin, Teto alzó la cara. No había ningún rastro de emoción en su expresión, ni siquiera en sus ojos, apagados y sin fuerza. Se había cubierto con una máscara sin ningún resquicio que permitiera adivinar qué había debajo.

Y con un gesto firme, igual que su hermano había hecho un anteriormente, le tendió la mano.

X

Komori, admirada, observó el valle que se abría a sus pies. Por fin encontraba un lugar donde no se sentía el efecto de la contaminación, donde el olor de la naturaleza le penetraba por la nariz y el canto del viento no parecía un lamento. Estiró los brazos a los lados, permitiendo que las mangas de su vestido ondearan con la brisa.

Se encontraba cerca de la cima de una montaña, cuyo nombre desconocía, a la que todavía no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado. La Tierra la desconcertaba. Era la primera vez que bajaba de los niveles celestiales y todo era tan diferente… Los días, las noches, el tiempo, la vida… Acostumbrada a observar el mundo de una manera completamente distinta, se sentía perdida y se dejaba arrastrar sin conocer su destino. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba? Tenía una oportunidad entre un millón de encontrar a Kiku si buscaba de la forma correcta. A lo mejor daba con ella si dejaba todo en manos del azar.

A pesar de las heridas (pasajeras, como todo en aquella dimensión) de la Tierra, poseía una belleza exótica que la dejaba extasiada durante horas contemplando el incesante correr de un río que siempre entonaba una melodía parecida y distinta según los segundos, los minutos… Sostener una preciosa flor que al cabo de un par de semanas habría desaparecido despertaba emociones enfrentadas en su corazón. A veces le entraba la imperiosa necesidad de regresar a su dimensión, de rendirse y huir de aquel rocambolesco y atractivo mundo. Otras, deseaba poder pasar lo más posible sentada en un prado, siendo testigo de los cambios, de la inquietud de la naturaleza. Después recordaba porqué se encontraba ahí, la embargaba la culpabilidad y volvía a buscar el rastro de Kiku, sin resultados.

Se apoyó sobre una roca, suspirando.

– He caído en el centro de un laberinto y no puedo encontrar la salida…

– Me imaginaba que estarías a punto de rendirte – dijo una voz.

Pillada por sorpresa, Komori se levantó de un brinco y retrocedió un par de pasos. Incluso al moverse con torpeza parecía tan etérea como la luz y apenas sí producía sonidos.

Delante de ella se había materializado Defoko, envuelta en el chal que le permitía atravesar las dimensiones más cercanas. A Komori, que tenía una vista más aguda que la de cualquier humano común y corriente, le costaba tanto verlo que debía entrecerrar los ojos para vislumbrarlo. Defoko le había permitido acariciarlo una sola vez, y su tacto parecía de agua. No era de extrañar que en las leyendas humanas las tennyo tardaran años en recuperar su chal. Si en ese momento cayera al suelo o lo arrastrara el viento, serían incapaces de encontrarlo.

– No me estaba rindiendo… – se quejó.

– ¿De veras quieres dar con esa daimon?

– C-claro que sí…

La presencia de Defoko la abrumaba. No sólo era superior a ella, si no que todo su ser desprendía un aura de pureza y frialdad que Komori, apenas una niña entre las devi, no había llegado a soñar con alcanzar jamás. ¡Hacía falta tanto tiempo para llegar a su nivel…! Agachó la cabeza bajo el peso de su mirada, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

– Lo siento… No quería preocuparte…

– Fue mi culpa por llevarte con Sai – Defoko frunció ligerísimamente el ceño, lo que para ella era una exagerada expresión de disgusto –, además, no eres más que una iniciada y, en este mundo, estás bajo mi responsabilidad.

– Gracias – tímida como era, apenas se atrevió a sonreír.

– Tienes que adaptarte a las dimensiones. En esta dimensión con desear no es suficiente, has de esforzarte por conseguir lo que quieres. Vagar de un lado a otro no te llevará con la daimon. Búscala a través de los demás o jamás lo lograrás. ¿No conoces su esencia?

– Sí…

– Pues debes perseguirla. Vuelve al punto donde te encontraste por primera vez con ella y sigue su rastro. Esta vez, aunque te pierdas, pregunta, infórmate, pide ayuda.

– Lo haré.

– Muchos no te la darán. Pero si te deprimes es que no vales para este mundo. En ese caso, regresa al nuestro.

Komori bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las palabras de Defoko la habían herido. No estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigieran a ella con tanta rudeza… O, más bien, con esa cruel sinceridad. Una sinceridad desnuda y pura, justo como era Defoko. Al contrario que Sai, que se escondía bajo las actitudes que más le convenían, la personalidad de la tennyo era directa y clara. No escondía nada ni hablaba con doble sentido.

Se sintió algo alentada al pensar que no lo había hecho con la intención de hacer daño y se dio cuenta de que, simplemente, trataba de ayudarla. Mejor ir advertida que darse un batacazo contra la realidad de ese mundo…

– Voy a encontrar a Kiku – declaró con firmeza.

Un asomo de sonrisa estiró las comisuras de los labios de la tennyo. Eso le gustaba más.

"Voy a encontrarte, así que no hagas ninguna tontería" pensó Komori.

Sus pies se alzaron con delicadeza del suelo y empezó a deslizarse con el viento, ligera como una pluma, por encima del valle en dirección al horizonte.

X

Taya se quitó el monóculo y lo limpió con delicados movimientos mientras esperaba a que su superior le ordenara entrar. No podía dejar de pensar en el Elixir. Según Luna, hacía siglos que no se sacaba el tema. Y de repente había emergido de las tinieblas para atraer toda su atención. Había leído más de la mitad de los libros que contenían información sobre el Elixir y empezaba a darse cuenta de porqué los Arcanos acabaron por dejarlo de lado: los datos no sólo estaban fragmentados, sino que eran confusos y casi ninguno podía considerarse completamente veraz. En su lugar, cualquiera se habría desanimado. Pero en su pecho comenzaba a arder una llama de emoción ante un reto de ese calibre.

– Puedes pasar.

Taya abrió la pesada puerta de madera, enmarcara en un arco de piedra, y entró al despacho.

Al contrario que la mayor parte del castillo de Mnemósine, con su aspecto medieval y tenebroso, aquella estancia estaba bastante a la moda. Si se obviaba la chimenea, todo parecía del siglo actual: el escritorio, la alfombra, los cuadros, la calculadora, los archivadores...

– Bien, Soune, ¿qué quieres?

Kiyoteru no tenía aspecto de ser un hombre de armas tomar. Era el Arcano de apariencia más simple que Taya había conocido: cabello corto, castaño, ojos oscuros, enfundado en un traje que usaba la gente de negocios. De un primer vistazo se podía pensar que era un hombre tranquilo y amable. Taya lo habría relacionado más un profesor que con un jefe de la organización secreta del Aquelarre.

Pero, tras conocerlo, sabía que el papel de líder le iba que ni pintado.

– Supongo que ya debería saberlo – respondió, tomando asiento delante de Kiyoteru –. Es acerca de lo que madame Sai quiso informarse.

– Ah – el hombre pasó la hoja del libro que estaba examinando –. ¿Y?

– Quisiera que me diera permiso para retomar la investigación.

– Ajá. ¿Y?

– Lo que le acabo de decir.

– Taya – Kiyoteru levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido –, no me saques de mis casillas _otra vez_.

– Siento mucho mi comportamiento – respondió sin asomo de lamentarlo –, pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenemos tantísimo trabajo. Si me diera permiso para salir un par de horas y…

– ¿Quieres seguir escaqueándote de tus obligaciones?

– Puedo llevar a la vez el trabajo y la investigación sin problemas.

Su jefe lo observó por encima de las gafas con expresión amenazadora, pero también meditabunda. Taya se dijo que si no fuera tan estricto y sonriera más a menudo, sería un hombre bastante atractivo.

– ¿Y por qué crees que vas a conseguir resolver el tema?

– Porque me muero de curiosidad – admitió sin tapujos –. Y si algo me interesa, quiero investigarlo a fondo, no importa lo mucho que cueste. Piénselo: por fin aclararíamos el misterio del Elixir y acabaríamos con la conducta anormal de las brujas. Las cosas volverían a su cauce.

– El Elixir no es crucial. Sólo provoca más papeleo.

– Un día podría volverse un verdadero problema – Taya se sentó en el borde de la mesa, obviando las normas de comportamiento, se inclinó hacia delante –. Y estoy seguro de que si nuestro departamento terminara con el asunto antes que los demás…

– Ja – Kiyoteru sonrió maliciosamente –. ¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer? No me importa lo que piensen los departamentos rivales.

– Pero sí lo que piensan los superiores, ¿no?

Su jefe le taladró con la mirada. A Taya no le importaban demasiado las consecuencias de hacerle enfadar. No podía permitirse ir convenciéndole poco a poco. La pista del Elixir todavía estaba fresca, pero desaparecería de un momento a otro. Si actuaba de acuerdo a los asuntos burocráticos tardarían meses e incluso años en iniciar una investigación sobre algo tan vago como el Elixir. No, tenían que empezar de inmediato.

La puerta se abrió tan repentinamente que los dos pegaron un brinco y se giraron hacia la entrada.

"Oh…"

– Yuki – suspiró Kiyoteru –, ¿no te he dicho que llames antes de entrar?

– Perdón – la niña se disculpó con una adorable sonrisa que derritió a Taya por dentro y aunque no lo demostró, a Kiyoteru también.

La chiquilla, de unos nueve años, brincó con una flor en la mano hasta llegar al lado de Kiyoteru y le tendió los brazos para que la sentara en su regazo. Ignorando olímpicamente a Taya, el hombre hizo caso de las exigencias de Yuki.

– ¡Me he hecho coletas! – exclamó, señalándoselas con el pecho inflado de orgullo –. ¿A que me quedan bien?

– Muy bien. ¿Las has hecho tú sola?

– Sip – se hinchó todavía más, pero tuvo que dejar escapar el aire y soltó una risa cristalina –. Y el vestido me lo ha hecho Luna.

– Tendremos que darle una recompensa – le sonrió él con una dulzura que jamás dedicaba a sus subordinados.

– Princesa – la llamó este. La niña se volvió hacia él –. ¿Me harías un favor? Dile al tito – tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al ver la cara que puso Kiyoteru ante el apodo – que me deje hacer un trabajo. Me muero por hacerlo, pero no me deja… ¿Me ayudas?

Yuki puso los brazos en jarras y miró reprobatoriamente a Kiyoteru. Sacudió un dedito delante de su nariz.

– ¡Eso está muy mal! ¡Tienes que ser bueno!

Taya decidió que, ya sólo por ver la mueca de esfuerzo de su jefe intentando mantener la sonrisa, había valido la pena acudir. El hombre dejó que Yuki le fulminara con la mirada durante casi un minuto y cuando la niña empezó a hinchar los carrillos, a punto de decir "pues ahora me hago pera y no respiro", cedió.

– Que haga lo que quiera.

– ¡Vivaaaaaa!

– ¡Gracias! – Taya chocó los cinco con ella.

– Ahora que te has salido con la tuya – Kiyoteru la bajó al suelo –, sal un rato. Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

– Joooooo.

– Y no quiero que te quedes pegada a la puerta. ¿Me has oído? – le advirtió con un tono severo, aunque mil veces menos duro que el que usaba con sus inferiores.

Yuki hizo un adorable mohín antes de obedecer. Fue hasta la puerta y empezó a cerrarla. Taya le guiñó un ojo. Ella soltó ahogó la risa con una manita y se marchó.

– ¿Contento?

– Mucho.

– Bien, porque espero que vayas en serio. Quiero que me traigas noticias interesantes en el plazo de un mes – Kiyoteru se puso a hojear el libro en el que había estado concentrado antes de que Taya entrara –. Si no me traes nada, cerraré la investigación y habrá un… castigo.

– Uuuh, eso suena mal – se rió Taya, inclinándose hacia delante –. ¿Se refiere a un castigo corporal?

– Lárgate.

Comprendiendo que había abusado demasiado de su suerte, el Arcano salió a toda velocidad de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

X

(1). El nombre de Haku se puede leer como "blanco" en japonés.

X

**Nota de la autora:** espero que no os haya resultado muy pesado… Normalmente no hablo de los capítulos que escribo, pero en este haré una excepción porque todo está muy comprimido. En principio iba a desarrollarlo más, pero me pareció que la historia iba muy lenta, así que he hecho una especie de mega resumen XD. A partir del siguiente habrá más acción.

¡Besos y hasta la siguiente actualización!


	12. Capítulo Doce

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: ¡mil años después, he regresado! XD. Ahora que por fin han pasado los exámenes, que he superado selectividad y todo eso, he tenido tiempo para avanzar mucho el fic. A decir verdad, ya casi está terminado y espero no tener que obligaros a esperar mucho más (aunque estoy en fase de corrección y me vuelvo loca con esas cosas, así que no descarto que a lo mejor tarde un pelín en volver a subir… Lo que no significa que vuelva a tardar meses XD). Si hay algún problema, otra vez, con faltas de ortografía o alguna frase mal expresada, ¡por favor sed buenos conmigo! No tengo beta reader y cuando una está agobiada no se detiene en los detalles pequeños…(aunque luego se arrepienta de no haberlo hecho ^^). ¡Muchas gracias, Ade Mozart, por dejar comentario! Este capítulo es un poco largo en compensación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… Aunque creo que los demás tendrán una longitud más o menos normal a partir de ahora.

¡Besos, disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO DOCE

Kaito cerró el maletero y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Sarah se estaba despidiendo de su nieta, que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que parecía querer fundirse con ella. Incómodo, esperó dándoles la espalda. Poco después Meiko pasó apresuradamente por su lado, con la cara congestionada y la nariz roja, y se metió en el coche.

– Cuidaos. Y encuéntrala – Sarah le estrechó la mano.

– Lo haré.

– Y una cosa… – con un gesto, señaló a Len, sentado en el asiento trasero, tan cabizbajo como de costumbre –. Necesita cariño, que se ocupen de él. Tendrás que hacerlo tú: Meiko es demasiado inconstante para estar encima suyo todo el rato.

– De acuerdo… Haré lo que pueda − sonrió débilmente.

Se soltaron y Kaito se sentó al volante con un nudo en la garganta, no sólo por lo mal que se sentía por las dos mujeres, sino porque tenía que dar la impresión de que realmente sabía conducir. Presionó el acelerador con suavidad y enfiló hacia la pequeña y estrecha calle sabiendo que Sarah no les quitaba la vista de encima. Consiguió, milagrosamente, alejarse de la casita sin rayar el capó del coche. Meiko se asomó por la ventana y sacudió la mano sin parar hasta que perdieron de vista la figura de Sarah. Entonces se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento y giró la cara hacia el cristal, intentando ocultar las lágrimas.

Durante la siguiente hora nadie pronunció palabra. Los dos niños mantuvieron la mirada perdida en el cambiante paisaje que pasaba al otro lado de las ventanillas, sumidos en su propio mundo, lo que dio tiempo de sobra a Kaito para pensar.

"Así que Ritsu…"

Ella y Miku eran amigas desde hacía siglos y, aunque no solían verse a menos que coincidieran por casualidad durante algún viaje, cuando se juntaban nadie podía separarlas. Ritsu era de las pocas brujas que les superaba en edad, así que se trataba de una especie de hermana mayor. Además, las dos compartían la misma pasión por su dimensión, razón por la que no habían puesto un pie fuera de ella.

Nuestro mundo cambia tanto que no hace falta viajar a otro para sorprenderse, solían decir. Por mucho que los seres vivos repitan sus errores, las cosas siempre son diferentes. ¿Para qué irse más lejos si lo tenemos todo aquí?

Ese tipo de comportamiento tan terrenal solía hacer gracia a las demás brujas. Pero ya que tanto Miku como Ristu eran infinitamente más mayores que las jóvenes que pululaban por las filas del Aquelarre, ninguna se atrevía a decirles a la cara lo "conservadoras y cerradas" que las consideraban.

"Si le explicara la situación… seguro que nos ayudaría. Seguro que…".

De no haber vivido tantos siglos atento a ataques inesperados, Kaito habría visto por el rabillo del ojo el resplandor rojizo. Dio un volantazo y el todoterreno se salió de la carrera, atravesando el quitamiedos y derrapando colina abajo. Meiko soltó un grito al golpearse contra la puerta y Kaito gimió cuando el cinturón casi le partió la clavícula del brusco movimiento. Aplastó el freno a la vez que luchó por recuperar el control del volante. Por un instante, el coche amenazó con volcar pero, por suerte, se desplomó sobre las cuatro ruedas, sacudiéndoles bruscamente.

– ¿¡Qué demonios haces! – chilló Meiko en cuanto hubo recuperado el aliento.

– ¡Apartaos de la ventana! – gritó él a su vez, pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Una cara enmarcada por cabello rojo apareció a través del cristal. Meiko pegó un bote y soltó un agudo alarido. El cristal estalló. Rápida como un rayo, una mano entró por el agujero, le rompió el cinturón y la sacó por la ventanilla sin contemplaciones. El mundo dio un vuelco y de repente se encontró tumbada boca arriba sobre la tierra.

Se apoyó en los codos. Vio a la mujer arrancar la puerta trasera como si fuera de papel y atrapar a Len del cuello de la camiseta.

– ¡Suéltalo! – Kaito se contorsionó, intentando sujetarlo desde el asiento del conductor, pero la pelirroja soltó una carcajada, arrancó el cinturón que le impedía mover al muchacho y, al igual que con Meiko, lo sacó por la ventanilla.

Kaito salió, subió de un salto al capó y se lanzó contra la mujer. Esta, que se había puesto a Len bajo el brazo, pegó un salto hacia atrás y aterrizó a un par de metros de distancia.

– Qué agresivo – exclamó burlonamente.

– ¡Suéltalo! – la interrumpió él, adoptando una postura de guardia, preparado para el ataque.

– Por supuesto − asintió ella con una sonrisa condescendiente −. En cuanto me digas dónde está la brujita. Porque ya veo que en el coche no.

– ¿Qué bru…? – Kaito entrecerró los ojos, que centellearon con un brillo turquesa –. ¿Por qué buscas a Miku?

– Uy, porqué será… – retrocedió un par de pasos y él se adelantó, poco dispuesto a darle demasiado espacio. La extraña le examinó de arriba abajo con una lascivia que le puso los pelos de punta a Meiko –. Ya entiendo porqué creí que estaba aquí: hueles exactamente igual que la bruja – de repente echó una ojeada a Meiko, quien se encogió instintivamente, y sonrió con malicia –. Muy bien, soltaré al chaval, pero a cambio… quiero compartir unas palabras contigo.

"Esa quiere de todo menos hablar" Meiko miró con desesperación a Kaito, que le hizo una señal para que se tranquilizara.

– Oh, claro, se me olvidaba advertiros: si intentáis escapar… – sacudió al niño, que parecía una marioneta sin hilos bajo su brazo – algo me dice que no tardaré en alcanzaros.

– Suéltalo.

– Tu palabra, inmortal – pidió ella con una peligrosa sonrisa.

– Lo prometo.

– Bien – dejó caer a Len, que impactó contra el suelo igual que un saco de patatas, y echó a andar hacia Kaito.

Meiko esperó a que se hubiera alejado lo bastante para correr a gatas hasta el lado del niño y ponerlo bocarriba.

– ¿Estás bien? – el miedo le había contraído la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva para ser capaz de articular una mera palabra.

Las pupilas de Len se clavaron en las suyas y temblaron levemente.

– …sí…

¿Era su imaginación o sonaba asustado?

Lo ayudó a sentarse y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Al menos, ella sí estaba aterrorizada. Observó la preciosa melena de la mujer, que bailaba a su espalda a cada paso que daba. No era más alta que ella, ni tampoco tenía pinta de ser más fuerte. Parecía tan frágil, ¿cómo había podido cargarse el todoterreno?

La pelirroja giró alrededor de Kaito varias veces con una mano en la barbilla como quien clasifica un objeto de mercado. Él soportó el humillante examen en silencio, dirigiéndoles miradas de preocupación. Meiko tragó saliva otra vez y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que estaban enteros.

Soltó una diminuta exclamación cuando sintió algo contra sus costillas. Al bajar la vista comprobó, sin poder creérselo, que Len se estaba agarrando a su camiseta con unas manos crispadas y temblorosas.

"Tiene tanto miedo como yo" comprendió, impactada.

No podían quedarse ahí. Buscó a su alrededor, alguna piedra o algo que estampar contra la cabeza de esa loca. Vio un pedrusco bastante grande, pero lo suficientemente pequeño para levantarlo. Respiró entrecortadamente y se incorporó con toda la lentitud del mundo mientras tiraba de Len, que no la soltaba, para que hiciera lo mismo.

La expresión de Kaito se tornó alarmada durante unos segundos, pero ante el escrutinio de la mujer se tuvo que esforzar por mantener un gesto neutro.

Ella se detuvo delante de él y su sonrisa se acentuó.

– Tu bruja no tiene mal gusto.

– ¿Qué quieres de Miku?

– ¿Aparte de la revancha? – se rió por lo bajo –. Quiero el Elixir, por supuesto.

Kaito maldijo en su interior. La demostración de fuerza, el aura que despedía, todo parecía indicar que esa mujer era una daimon o, en el lenguaje vulgar, una demonio. Y sabía de la existencia del Elixir. Y Meiko estaba levantando una piedra mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja por la espalda.

– No esperarás que yo te lleve a ella − intentó entretenerla, con una voz más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

– En absoluto − desechó la idea sacudiendo una mano −. Un inmortal jamás traiciona a su bruja. ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Meiko cada vez estaba más cerca –. Pero ella vendrá aquí si ve que las cosas se escapan de su control… Así que vas a llamarla para que no mate a los dos niños lentamente… – se pasó una uña por la garganta, simulando un corte horizontal.

Meiko levantó los brazos.

– Imagínate sus gritos… – se giró y desvió la piedra de un manotazo. Kaito se abalanzó sobre ella. La mujer le aferró de la muñeca y se la dobló al mismo tiempo que mandaba por los aires a Meiko de una patada en el pecho – ¡Cuando les rompa los huesos!

Meiko cayó cuan larga era sobre su espalda y soltó un gemido de dolor antes de encogerse sobre sí misma. Entre tanto, la demonio retorció la muñeca de Kaito con tanta fuerza que un hueso chascó. Reprimiendo un alarido, cayó de rodillas. De repente la bota de la mujer estaba en su cabeza y, violentamente, se la estampó contra el suelo. Al intentar respirar se atragantó con la tierra que se le había metido en la boca.

– Qué mal. ¿Hace mucho que no peleas? – se burló –. Esperaba mucho más viniendo del inmortal de la brujita.

Kaito la habría fulminado con la mirada de haber podido moverse. El peso sobre su cráneo aumentó y aumentó, amenazando con partírselo. Y lo comprendió al instante. Sí que pretendía matarle. Así Miku vendría, repleta de odio y deseos de venganza, porque los inmortales eran sagrados para sus brujas.

No era un mal plan, aceptó con resentimiento. Pero Miku no acudiría por la sencilla razón de que ya no mantenían su conexión. No había forma de que supiera lo que le estaba pasando.

De pronto la presión cesó. Mareado, oyó unos pasos alejándose de él.

– Eres muy aburrido – le confesó –. No sé qué me pasa últimamente que sólo me topo con gente decepcionante.

Usó los brazos para incorporarse, vio hacia quién se dirigía la mujer y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Meiko se había quedado tumbada de lado en postura fetal. Al sentir cómo se acercaba la extraña se echó a temblar, pero el dolor que le taladraba el pecho le impedía moverse ni un mero centímetro.

Kiku se puso a su lado. Comprobó que el inmortal estaba observando y después pisó una de las manos a la chica. Su grito resonó deliciosamente en sus oídos. Levantó el pie para usar el tacón. Esta vez el cuerpo entero de la muchacha se sacudió. La niña empezó a arañarla y golpearla con la mano libre, intentando que le quitara el pie de encima. Kiku se rió. Para ella era como si un bebé estuviera jugando al boxeo con sus diminutos puñitos. Descargó todo su peso sobre el tacón. La muchacha soltó un prolongado chillido.

Estaba relamiéndose por dentro cuando algo le tiró de la manga. Fastidiada, alzó la vista. El niño rubio le había aferrado la ropa e intentaba apartarla. Tenía tan poca fuerza que le entró la risa floja.

– Ah, el hermano de esa… – gracias a su rastro, tan similar al de la hermana mayor, había conseguido darles alcance. Para agradecérselo, decidió no matarle, al menos no en ese momento. Le agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás. El niño siguió sujetándola sin hacer ni una mueca de dolor. Kiku arqueó una ceja. Tiró con más fuerza, sintiendo le cómo arrancaba de raíz una buena cantidad de mechones. Y el crío no alteró el gesto, ni tampoco la soltó –. Será posible… − masculló entre dientes.

En ese instante, Kaito arremetió contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Kiku rodó por el suelo, pero se levantó de un salto y alzó los brazos para bloquear una patada dirigida contra su cara. Se tambaleó un par de pasos hacia atrás, dándole tiempo al inmortal para coger carrerilla y lanzar un puñetazo contra su estómago. Kiku le atrapó el puño y utilizó su impulso haciéndole una llave que lo estrelló en el suelo de espaldas. ¡Eso estaba mejor, mucho mejor!

Con un brillo de rabia en los ojos, el inmortal giró sobre sí mismo abriendo la distancia entre ambos. Comenzaron a caminar en círculo el uno alrededor del otro sin quitarse la vista de encima. Podía escuchar los jadeos de su adversario aunque tratara de contenerlos y eso le hizo arquear una ceja, sin entender cómo podía estar tan cansado después de un par de golpes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás en baja forma?

Kiku se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa, preparándose para coger impulso. El inmortal palideció, pero no retrocedió.

Arremetió contra él tan rápido que Kaito no pudo seguirla con la mirada. Clavó el puño por debajo de su esternón, elevándolo por los aires. Kaito aterrizó como un gato, escupió saliva teñida de sangre y se encontró con que Kiku ya estaba encima suyo otra vez.

La demonio jugó con el joven durante un rato, notando que a cada momento sus movimientos se iban agilizando a pesar de agotamiento. Sus reflejos parecían despertar después de mucho tiempo. Lo cual era extraño, ya que se suponía que los inmortales siempre debían estar en forma para proteger a sus brujas. Y también le había pillado por sorpresa que sus heridas no se cerraran. Siempre había escuchado que la capacidad de regeneración de los inmortales competía con la de los daimons. Sin embargo, la sangre continuaba manando de sus heridas, restándole fuerzas.

"Dentro de poco caerá rendido" esquivó un puñetazo. "Ya casi no puede ni respirar".

Plantó un pie en el suelo y con la otra pierna le asestó una patada en el cuello, que se partió con un limpio chasquido.

El joven se derrumbó sobre la tierra.

– Oh, vaya, me he pasado… – se llevó una mano a la boca con una mueca de contrariedad –. Ey, vosotros – se giró hacia los niños –. ¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?

La chica lloraba con la mano herida apretada contra su pecho y el niño se había quedado de pie, en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado, con los brazos colgando a los lados.

Kiku se alisó el pelo y se estiró soltando un gemido de placer.

– No ha estado mal para calentar – sonrió a la niña, que se estremeció y empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás en un vano intento de alejarse de ella.

Muy lentamente se encaminó en su dirección, consciente de que su presencia les provocaba terror, de que sus miembros estaban congelados, de que eran incapaces de correr lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar. Ya estaba imaginando las cosas que podría hacer para entretenerse hasta que el inmortal despertara o su bruja apareciera…

Entonces lo sintió.

"Oh, sí…".

Esa aura había quedado grabada en su alma desde el día que fue vencida en la iglesia y no dejaría de atosigarla hasta que cobrara su venganza.

Buscó a su alrededor y se quedó desconcertada al darse cuenta de que sólo estaban ellos cuatro. Ni siquiera pasaban coches por la autopista. Sabía que no había nadie más, porque sus ojos podían ver a través de conjuros de invisibilidad. Y, sin embargo, la percibía tan cerca…

Su mirada cayó sobre el niño rubio. Los ojos azules de este resplandecieron en medio de los mechones dorados y se clavaron en ella.

Y en vez de azules, los vio verde esmeralda.

Durante unos instantes permaneció en vilo.

– Ah… – una sonrisa de comprensión se extendió por su rostro –. Así que lo estás usando como médium para manifestarte…

– Aléjate de mi inmortal, Kiku – le amenazó el muchacho con una voz grave –. Ahora mismo.

– ¿Y por qué? – la demonio ladeó la cabeza y dirigió un gesto lascivo hacia el cuerpo inerte –. Me gusta bastante la vista.

El gesto del niño se crispó y de pronto expandió a su alrededor una aura tan agresiva que le puso la piel de gallina. ¡Ese era el poder que estaba buscando! Tan grande, tan brutal, tan…

– Muévete.

… Atroz.

– Se ve que no te quieres mostrar – la ignoró Kiku. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió –. Te propongo un trato. No dudo que eres muy fuerte, pero si luchas contra mí destrozarás el cuerpo de ese niño… Y, por cómo lo protegiste la primera vez que nos vimos, algo me dice que no te vendría bien que muriera ahora… ¿O debería decir que no quieres que muera porque le has cogido cariño?

Miku frunció el ceño. Por un momento, Kiku pensó que se iba a lanzar sobre ella sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin embargo, el aura asesina dejó de acosarla y se replegó hacia el chiquillo. Pero permaneció allí, latente, amenazadora.

– Habla.

Kiku se regodeó por dentro.

– Déjame buscarte. Déjame encontrarte. No me pongas impedimentos hasta que dé con el lugar en el que te escondes. Si lo haces no… − resopló −, no molestaré de nuevo a tu inmortal.

– Ni a estos dos niños – se señaló con un gesto y abarcó con el otro a la muchachita de pelo marrón –, ni a quienes están relacionados con ellos.

Kiku hizo un gesto de fastidio. Con la apariencia inocente que tenía la maldita bruja y lo calculadora que era en realidad… Pero, ¿qué importaba? Mientras consiguiera el Elixir, cualquier otra presa podía esperar.

– De acuerdo.

Miku asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un señal para que se acercase. Kiku obedeció y se preguntó fugazmente porqué todavía no se había despertado el inmortal. El niño se puso de puntillas y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Kiku sonrió de nuevo.

– Cuando te encuentre – se separó para poder mirarla a la cara y siguió con un dedo el recorrido de la yugular que atravesaba su cuello –, te voy a arrancar el Elixir de las manos.

– Tus amenazas están vacías − respondió sin titubear −. Sólo quieres tiempo para recuperar parte de tus poderes. Ahora mismo, no puedes enfrentarte a mí.

La demonio arrugó la nariz, si bien no negó las palabras de la bruja.

– También debes tener en cuenta que cuando des conmigo… Estaré preparada.

– Eso no me importa – Kiku jugueteó con uno de los rubios cabellos del muchacho –. Es más, así será mucho más interesante. ¿No crees?

La expresión de severidad que se formó en la cara del chiquillo le arrancó una risotada. Se dio la vuelta aspirando aire, llena de expectación, y comenzó a alejarse.

– Empieza la cuenta atrás… Miku − dejó caer un breve silencio y añadió: − Voy a matarte.

Acto seguido echó a correr, tan rápido que casi la perdieron de vista de inmediato.

XXXX

Meiko exhaló de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía la piel erizada por culpa de esa extraña sensación de peligro que había despedido Len.

"No. Len, no." se corrigió. "Miku".

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre pasar por la mente de la muchacha, Len se aproximó y el corazón de Meiko estuvo a punto de explotar por enésima vez en menos de quince minutos.

– No tengas miedo – susurró Len, con esa voz tan madura que sonaba completamente fuera de lugar saliendo de sus labios.

Y sus ojos, sus ojos también eran distintos. Al observarlos no sentía que estuviera enfrente de Len, sino de alguien a quien no conocía.

– ¿E-eres…Miku?

Len cabeceó afirmativamente y se agachó a su lado.

– ¿Me permites? – preguntó señalando su mano.

Meiko, tras un instante de duda, se la tendió con dificultad ya que le temblaba fuera de control y apenas tenía la fuerza para mantenerla en alto. Ramalazos de dolor recorrían sus nervios con cada pulsación y al tensar los músculos para mover la mano se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, Miku la examinó con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

– Lo siento mucho – sus dedos, delicados y ligeros como una pluma, rozaron la herida. De inmediato una luz pálida se extendió por su brazo.

Fascinada, Meiko observó retroceder la sangre y regresar a sus venas. Su piel se estremeció y las partes desgarradas se reunieron con suavidad, cerrándose sin dejar cicatriz. Miku soltó su mano y la chica se la acercó a la cara, sin poder creerlo. Se la acarició por todos lados, pero no encontró ninguna imperfección.

– Gracias – musitó, maravillada.

Miku le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de posar los dedos sobre su pecho, allí donde la demonio le había dado una patada. La hinchazón desapareció y Meiko aspiró una larguísima bocanada de aire, forzando con placer sus pulmones hasta el límite.

– Yo soy quien te da las gracias por cuidar de él cuando yo no estoy a su lado… Siento tanto haberte metido en esto…

Miku se tocó la cabeza y el tórax, siguiendo el moratón que le dejó el cinturón de seguridad cuando la mujer pelirroja sacó a Len del coche.

Una vez hubo curado el cuerpo del niño, la bruja se incorporó y fue hasta donde yacía Kaito.

Meiko la siguió con la mirada. La vio arrodillarse y apoyar la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas. Apartándole el flequillo de la cara, recorrió con un dedo los bordes de su rostro con una tristeza tan inmensa que no hacían falta lágrimas para que doliera con sólo verla.

Kaito se estremeció.

Meiko contuvo el aliento.

El inmortal abrió los ojos, todavía desenfocados:

– ¿Miku?

Ella asintió. La mano de Kaito se alzó hasta su cara, que tanteó con torpeza. Miku la apretó contra su mejilla y cerró los párpados.

– Miku…

La bruja le besó la palma de la mano durante unos segundos. Luego se apartó tiernamente de él. Kaito trató de incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

– ¡Espera!

Miku señaló el coche. De pronto la puerta se encontraba en su sitio y las ventanas estaban enteras, como si acabaran de comprarlo. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados y hundió la cabeza.

–… Cuando nos encontremos, te lo explicaré todo. Te prometo que después de eso no volveré a oponerme a tus deseos. Pero, hasta entonces, no quiero que me veas de esta manera…

Su voz se fue apagando y la de Len ganó fuerza.

Miku se fue.

Meiko lo supo a pesar de que nada había cambiado. Simplemente, la presencia de la bruja había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo quedaba Len, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, más pequeño y frágil que nunca.

Recordó cómo se había aferrado a ella, cómo había intentado defenderla de la demonio, y se le contrajo el corazón. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

– Muchas gracias – le dijo al oído –. Gracias.

Len no reaccionó en un principio. Luego, lentamente, le devolvió el abrazo.

XXXX

– Por favor.

– No.

– Oh, vamos…

– No.

– Luna, no me hagas esto – pidió Taya con voz melosa.

Su compañera se cruzó de brazos y tensó las orejas, lo que se traducía como que comenzaba a enfadarse.

Estaban en un pasillo oscuro, lo más apartados posible de una puerta entreabierta. Por el resquicio se podía ver una habitación blanca. Y dentro se encontraba la única posibilidad de Taya para conseguir su objetivo.

– Te lo pasarás bien, será muy interesante.

– ¿Ah, sí? – escéptica, Luna arqueó una ceja –. No creo que me haga mucha gracia que Kiyoteru me castigue.

– ¿A dónde se ha ido tu curiosidad? ¿No eres una Arcana?

– Lo soy. Pero también soy inteligente y no voy a romper las reglas sólo por un capricho tuyo.

– No es un capricho – se quejó Taya, haciendo un mohín que sabía de sobra que a Luna le encantaba. Ella apartó la cabeza a un lado, molesta. Taya suspiró y se puso todo lo serio que fue capaz, aunque en el fondo la situación le estaba divirtiendo –. El jefe me ha dado un mes de plazo, Luna. Un mes. Tengo que conseguir información sustancial antes de la fecha límite o…

– Tú te lo has buscado.

– Ya lo sé – admitió con fingida resignación –, pero ahora no me queda otra que hacer lo que sea. Luna, por favor, sabes que me uní a vosotros para investigar cosas así, no quiero dejarlo pasar sólo porque sea arriesgado…

Luna le miró de reojo y Taya supo que estaba cediendo. Únicamente tenía que presionar un poquitín más.

– Sólo puedo confiar en ti.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco.

– No quiero meterme en líos.

– Te prometo – hizo una reverencia con pomposa solemnidad –, que yo cargaré con todas las culpas. Ni tú ni Kumi os veréis en problemas por mi culpa.

– Más te vale – masculló entre dientes.

Aprovechando que su compañera sólo podía verle la nuca, Taya sonrió triunfalmente.

Luna fue hacia el cuarto con él pisándole los talones. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta.

– ¿Kumi? ¿Podemos pasar?

– Sí.

Sentada en el suelo, una niña de cabellos rosados aguardaba con una expresión indiferente. Taya echó un vistazo a la habitación. La Arcana pasaba sus horas en esa pequeña estancia de paredes blancas, con las ventanas cubiertas de dibujos de conejos y florecitas. La lámpara tenía agujeros estrellados por los que escapaba la luz, llenando el techo de estrellitas durante todo el día ya que el castillo de Mnemósine no solía ver el sol y siempre debían usar velas o magia para iluminar las estancias. La cama tenía el cabecero en forma de corazón, las mantas era verdes y había una simpática alfombra con un dibujo animado. Aparte, contra una de las paredes, vio un pupitre con cuentos infantiles desperdigados por toda su superficie.

La chica abrazaba a Rinku contra su pecho en un gesto protector. Era de color rosita, algo amorfo, con forma de conejito. El Arcano pasó la mirada de Luna al muñeco y supo de inmediato quién lo había creado. También imaginó que la decoración del cuarto se debía a la misma persona.

– Perdona por molestar – sonrió Luna con dulzura.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– A Taya le gustaría pedirte que…

De pronto, Kumi se puso tan recta como un palo de escoba y sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito.

– Miku Hatsune ha aparecido – anunció, rompiendo el silencio.

Taya y Luna se quedaron con la boca abierta. Intercambiaron una mirada de alarma y ella cogió por los hombros a Kumi.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí – confirmó inexpresivamente, acariciando la cabeza de su conejito de peluche.

El Arcano se frotó la barbilla.

– ¿Sabes dónde está?

– Sí.

– ¡Pues vamos!

– No perteneces a mi unidad, tengo que esperar a que mi jefe me de permiso y…

Taya carraspeó. Luna volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Sabes? Me parece que a Rinku le apetecería dar un paseo. Seguro que hace muuuucho que no salís juntos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Kumi, dubitativa, alzó al muñeco.

– ¿A ti qué te parece? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Taya se preguntó si realmente Rinku le estaría dando una respuesta. No había habido una sola ocasión en la que Kumi hubiera estado sin su fiel protector. Tenía un útil conjuro de escudo, puesto que la Arcana no tenía ni fuerza ni conocimientos de defensa personal, así que cumplía la función de guardián. Casi parecía una parte de su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, Kumi asintió.

– Dice que no pasará nada si damos una vuelta.

– Muy bien – Taya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Las cosas estaban saliendo muchísimo mejor de lo que había esperado. Había arrastrado a Luna hasta allí con la intención de que convenciera a Kumi para buscar un par de cosas por él, ¡pero iba y le caía de cielo la posición de la bruja que llevaban tanto intentando encontrar! Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La Arcana se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido de volantes.

– ¿Se lo has hecho tú? – le preguntó a Luna mientras abría la puerta.

– Por supuesto. Es un poco infantil para ella, pero le queda tan bien… − contestó, risueña.

– ¿Con cuántos años te convertiste en Arcana? – se interesó Taya.

Kumi se retorció uno de los ondulados mechones del cabello. Sus ojos, uno amarillo y otro rojo, eran fascinantes. A Taya le encantaban los reflejos de luz que variaban según la posición en la que se pusiera para mirarla, o más bien le gustaban las extravagancias y por eso le atraía tanto la heterocromía de la chica.

– Creo que con catorce.

– ¿Catorce? – le echó un vistazo. Plana, bajita, vestida con un trajecito cursi y retocado que llevaba la marca de Luna, el pelo recogido en dos coletas… No, jamás habría dicho que era una adolescente –. ¿Cómo que "crees" que catorce?

– Por entonces no sabía contar.

– Vaya, pues…

– Ha desaparecido.

– ¿Qué?

– Miku ha desaparecido.

El alma se le vino a los pies. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Tendrían que haberse dado más prisa! Pero no había querido llevarse en las narices de la otra división a Kumi y por eso… Sacudió la cabeza, contó hasta diez para enfriar sus ánimos y pensó con rapidez.

– ¿Todavía puedes decirnos dónde está?

– No. La he perdido. Pero sí puedo decir dónde estaba.

– Bien, con eso me basta. Vamos.

Recorrieron lo más rápido posible los pasillos que llevaban al vestíbulo, pero no salieron por la puerta principal, sino por una de las tantas laterales (la trasera unía con el castillo de Lete). Se ocultaron en el laberíntico jardín y rodearon varios rosales antes de atravesar las puertas de la verja.

– ¿Y ahora, a dónde?

Kumi cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

– Continente de Rúnica, paralelo 30º, latitud…

Cuando hubieron recibido los datos activaron el colgante que llevaban todos los Arcanos para transportarse dentro de la dimensión de terrestre.

Con un pequeño despliegue de luz, los tres se volatilizaron en el aire.

Taya cayó suavemente sobre la tierra y se acuclilló de inmediato al tiempo que reconocía el terreno. Estaban al lado de una autopista vacía. Se podía ver una sierra a lo lejos y todo lo que abarcaba la vista estaba seco y quebradizo por culpa del extremo calor del verano.

Como la carretera estaba elevada sobre el terreno, lo que había a los lados quedaba oculto de la vista de los viajeros. Una parte del quitamiedos estaba destrozado y, por los profundos surcos que algo muy pesado había dejado al caer por el borde, dio con un todoterreno a unos diez metros de distancia. No muy lejos había tres figuras.

Taya mandó a las chicas agacharse y se deslizaron sigilosamente tras unos matorrales muertos.

Se volvió hacia ellas y se comunicó mediante el complicadísimo sistema de gestos manuales que habían desarrollado los Arcanos:

– ¿Puedes reconocer a las personas de allí?

Kumi levantó un poco la cabeza y les observó con los párpados entrecerrados.

– Uno es el inmortal de Miku Hatsune.

Los ojos de Taya chisporrotearon de alegría.

– ¿Qué más?

– Hay un rastro de Miku en el niño rubio. Y también noto los restos de la presencia de un daimon, clase D.

– ¿A dónde ha ido ese daimon? – preguntó Luna.

– Allí – y señaló con el dedo hacia el este.

– Ese chico… – Luna frunció el ceño –, ese chico se parece mucho.

– ¿A quién? – se extrañó él.

– No estoy segura. Tendría que confirmarlo.

– ¿A quién? – insistió.

– Tú no llegaste a conocerlos, murieron antes de que te unieras a los Arcanos – le explicó su compañera –. Kumi, ¿sabes si ese chico tiene relación con ellos?

Con frustración, Taya tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de preguntar mientras la muchacha cerraba los ojos. Aguardaron un par de minutos.

– Noto la esencia de los Akita… De los dos Akita.

– ¿Akita? – el nombre le resultaba muy familiar. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose dónde lo habría escuchado –. ¿De qué me suena?

– Eran una bruja y un inmortal del Aquelarre, pero murieron hace once años – respondió Luna –. Fueron asesinados sin el consentimiento de los Arcanos, así que tienes que haber estudiado algo de ellos. Se montó un escándalo.

Taya se pasó un dedo por los labios. Sí, ya recordaba. Había leído un par de informes sobre el tema. Y los asesinos habían sido…

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Contempló al chiquillo con renovado interés. A pesar de la considerable distancia, Taya mantenía los afinados sentidos que había tenido antes de convertirse en Arcano y pudo memorizar sus rasgos.

La chica de pelo castaño que, según le había dicho Luka, se llamaba Meiko, estaba ayudando a incorporarse a Shion. Este tenía la camiseta desgarrada y estaba cubierto de suciedad. Parecía que acabara de salir de una pelea, pero no tenía ni una sola herida. Lo mismo podía decir de la tal Meiko y del niño.

Para su decepción, los tres guardaron un taciturno silencio durante varios minutos. Se quedaron quietos, la chica abrazando al niño y Shion con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Reprimió las ganas de mordisquearse las uñas para aplacar su nerviosismo y volvió a observar el quitamiedos roto. Claramente, el coche se había salido de la carretera y había rodado pendiente abajo. Pero… se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Allí había intervenido la magia. Y ninguno de esos tres la tenía. Así que por fuerza tenían que haber sido Hatsune o el daimon.

Cómo le hubiera gustado interrogar directamente al inmortal. Pero tuvo que tragarse la curiosidad y observar.

Shion musitó algo sobre irse y se montaron en el coche. Los Arcanos se pegaron al suelo para que no les descubrieran. Cuando el todoterreno hubo subido de nuevo a la carretera, Taya asintió para sí mismo mientras tomaba unas rápidas decisiones.

– Luna, ¿te importaría seguir al daimon?

– ¿¡Qué!

– Sólo seguirlo, no te pido nada más. Podría tener información importante.

– Dijiste que…

– ¿Por favor?

Luna crispó la boca.

– Más te vale cuidar bien de Kumi.

– No te preocupes – sonrió él –. Rinku me dará una paliza si le pasa algo malo, ¿a que sí?

Kumi asintió con la cabeza y acarició al peluche.

– ¿Está muy lejos? – preguntó Luna.

La niña se concentró.

− No mucho, sólo a un par de kilómetros. Pero avanza rápido − le dio las coordenadas de su dirección exacta.

– De acuerdo. Me comunicaré con vosotros cuando se detenga a descansar − soltó un bufido −. Espero que no tarde mucho, porque como al final acabe en la celda de castigo te voy a…

– Gracias – la interrumpió Taya con una adorable sonrisa.

La Arcana le sacó la lengua y echó a correr. Comenzó a coger velocidad y su carrera se aceleró hasta que sus pasos se convirtieron en gigantescas zancadas que abarcaban más de cuatro metros. Ni Taya podía correr así. En seguida se convirtió en un punto distante en el horizonte.

– Bien – dio una palmada e hizo visera con la mano para localizar el coche, ya lejano, del inmortal −. Mantendremos la distancia y le seguiremos. No pierdas a Shion ni a sus compañeros – le pidió a Kumi.

– Vale – se puso de pie –. No van muy rápido. Podemos ir tranquilos.

– Así tendré tiempo para meditar – dijo él con jovialidad.

Y es que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Le hubiera gustado tener el poder de desdoblarse; se estaba muriendo por volver al castillo de Mnemósine a comprobar un par de cosas, pero también quería saber a dónde se dirigía Shion con los dos niños.

"Paciencia, Taya" se dijo con una sonrisa. "Paso por paso. Ya tendrás tiempo de contrastar datos cuando hayas visto lo que necesitas".

XXXX

Viajaron todo el día. Meiko y Kaito se turnaron para conducir. Cuando a la chica le tocaba sentarse atrás abrazaba a Len, que se apretaba contra ella sin cambiar la expresión. Ni siquiera se alteraba su pulso. Pero Meiko sabía que seguía tan asustado como ella misma. No podía evitar mirar por la ventana cada poco tiempo con el corazón en un puño. Estaba convencida de que esa noche tendría pesadillas justo cuando por fin había dejado de soñar con caer desde un edificio.

Tardó bastante en atreverse a repasar lo que había ocurrido sin echarse a temblar. Acariciando mecánicamente el pelo de Len, se preguntó si en realidad Miku no sería tan mala como había imaginado. ¿Le habría dicho de verdad dónde se encontraba a esa tipa? Es decir, ¿se había sacrificado por ellos? Y había una cosa que…

– ¿Qué es el Elixir?

Los hombros de Kaito se tensaron.

–…es una sustancia especial − contestó tras un rato −. Seguro que has oído hablar de ella en muchas leyendas.

– ¿Algo así como la piedra filosofal?

– Exacto – fuera se estaba haciendo de noche y el crepúsculo teñía el cielo de tonos morados y anaranjados –. Nosotros también pensábamos en él como una especie de leyenda. Pero es real.

– Y lo tiene Miku – completó Meiko.

– Sí.

Meiko pensó rápido.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver todo eso del Elixir con que no os presentarais a las reuniones del Aquelarre?

A través del retrovisor se reflejó la suave sonrisa que formaron los labios de Kaito.

– Lo pillas todo al vuelo.

La chica cambió de postura y Len resbaló sobre su hombro. Se había quedado dormido.

– ¿Podrías esperar… sólo un poco más? – preguntó Kaito –. Es una historia muy desagradable y no quiero tener que repetirla dos veces.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Cuando lleguemos con Ristu te contaré todo lo que sé. Ya no habrá más secretos. Te lo prometo.

Meiko abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en blanco y tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo.

Pasaron la noche en un hostal. Kaito se quedó despierto hasta tarde. No podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, entre ellas la inesperada aparición de su bruja para rescatarles. No estaba seguro de lo que significaban sus últimas palabras, ni tampoco quería arriesgarse a otorgarles un significado erróneo. Pero por más vueltas que le dio, solo llegó a una conclusión: Miku se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho. Para él, eso ya era más que suficiente.

Miró a los niños. Les había cedido las dos camas de la habitación y Meiko se revolvía en sueños, gimiendo. En cambio, Len tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, clavados en el techo.

Se sentó a su lado.

– ¿No puedes dormir?

–… no.

Habría tenido que estar ciego para no ver cómo se había aferrado a Meiko durante todo el día, para no darse cuenta del miedo que se ocultaba bajo esa máscara de inmutabilidad.

"Sarah tenía razón. No es tan diferente".

– ¿Te han cantado alguna vez una canción para dormir?

Len parpadeó.

– Haku… a veces.

– ¿Haku?

El chico asintió.

– Una… amiga… – dijo con esfuerzo, como si no encontrara la palabra exacta para definirla.

– ¿Te gustaba que te cantaran?

–… sí.

– ¿Te gustaría escuchar una canción? Muy bajo para no despertar a Meiko.

Len parpadeó y le miró fijamente, casi le dio la impresión de que con ansiedad.

–… sí…

Kaito carraspeó, recordando las palabras, que salieron solas de su boca, tan naturales como el respirar. Hablaban de la presencia del ser amado dándote la mano mientras sueñas, de su deseo de que seas feliz bajo cualquier circunstancia y que nada logre borrar la sonrisa de tu rostro.

Aunque la "voz" que le había cantado tantas veces mientras dormía ya no estuviera a su lado, la melodía había quedado grabada en su corazón, que se le inflamó de cálidos sentimientos al recordar esas noches desapacibles, en las que el miedo extendía sus dedos por su cuerpo… Hasta que esa preciosa canción diluía sus temores, otorgándole un sueño reparador.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que Len había cerrado los ojos.

− Buenas noches − susurró, terminando la canción y arropándole bien con la sábana.

Sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, que se había limpiado por dentro. Hacía tanto que no pensaba en esas letras…

Meiko había dejado de gemir y, para su sorpresa, le miraba directamente a los ojos. Se había puesto bocabajo y apoyaba la barbilla en los brazos, con una suave sonrisa alzándole los labios.

− Tienes una voz muy bonita.

− Perdona − se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas −, no quería despertarte.

− ¿Es una canción mágica?

− Puede ser − se encogió de hombros acuclillándose al lado de su cama −. Conmigo hacía milagros por las noches.

− ¿Te la cantaba tu madre?

− No. Miku. Cuando empezó a vivir con mi familia, se ocupaba de mí y de mi hermana, era como una niñera − se pasó una mano por el pelo −. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás se me ocurrió preguntarle si usaba la magia para calmarnos tan rápidamente.

Meiko se rió en voz baja y se acurrucó contra la almohada.

− No se por qué, tengo la impresión de que ya no voy a tener pesadillas.

Dicho esto, cayó dormida casi como por encanto. Kaito le acarició la cabeza, convencido de que al día siguiente se despertaría repleta de energía. Y lo decía por experiencia propia.

XXXX

Siguieron la autopista sin parar durante cuatro días. Len les indicaba si ir al este o el oeste, incapaz de especificar una dirección concreta. Sólo podía avisarles cuando se desviaban demasiado. Por lo demás, no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigían. Sólo decía que sentía "algo" a lo lejos, que era lo que estaban buscando.

Kaito no dijo nada, pero supuso que Miku estaba controlando a Len desde lejos para que les guiara hacia Ritsu.

Como si hubieran pactado silenciosamente no sacar el tema, ninguno habló sobre lo ocurrido con Miku o la demonio. Preferían charlar de cosas más alegres, como que Kaito ya podía conducir sin ponerse nervioso. Meiko le recomendó que un día se sacara el carnet.

– Podríamos ir juntos a hacer el examen.

– Pero hay que estudiar mucho, no es suficiente con saber conducir, ¿no?

Meiko se puso de morros.

– Estudiar, puaj, hay que estudiar para todo. ¡Así no se puede vivir! ¿A que no, Len?

–… no.

– ¿Ves?

– Sí, ya – Kaito puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

– Me apetece una hamburguesa − dijo Meiko.

– Y a mí me apetece algo de beber. Paremos en una gasolinera. ¿Tú quieres algo, Len?

–…. Agua…

– Hombre, no seas soso − Meiko le dio un golpecito en el hombro −. ¿Qué tal una coca-cola? ¿O algo con gas?

– Meiko, déjale. Si quiere agua no tienes que obligarle a tomar otra cosa.

– ¡Sólo le estoy preguntando!

– Parece que le estés obligando.

– Pues no. ¿A que no?

–… no.

– ¿Ves?

Kaito resopló y Meiko estalló en carcajadas. La chica se asomó a la ventana y sintió que el aire húmedo le golpeaba la cara. A lo tonto habían acabado de nuevo cerca del mar, aunque casi en la costa opuesta de la casa de su abuela. Estaban casi seguros de que tendrían que atravesar el océano, pero esa vez indicaciones de "oeste", "norte" etc., no les servirían para coger un avión que los llevara al lugar adecuado. Necesitaban datos más concretos. Pero no se les ocurría cómo obtenerlos.

– ¡Ey, veo la playa!

Los dos se giraron hacia Len.

– ¿Tenemos que ir más lejos?

–… sí…

– Ya – Meiko sacudió una mano con impaciencia –, pero, ¿hacia dónde hay que ir?

– Hacia allí – señaló con la mano hacia el mar.

Kaito hizo una mueca.

– Me lo imaginaba.

– Oye, ¿tú crees que si le ponemos un mapa delante sabrá dónde está esa tal Ritsu?

– ¡No se me había ocurrido! – exclamó Kaito –. ¿Qué opinas, Len?

–… no lo sé.

– Bueno, por probar no nos vamos a morir – dijo Meiko –. Además, no tengo trasero, quiero levantarme. ¿Tú no, Len?

–… sí.

Llegaron a una ciudad costera y compraron un mapamundi. Ni se molestaron en salir de la tienda para ponerlo en las narices de Len y esperar con ansiedad a que hiciera algo.

El niño observó con ojos vacuos el papel durante un minuto que se les hizo eterno. Entonces, muy lentamente, alzó un dedo y lo deslizó sobre el dibujo hasta detenerlo en Juvel. Con un grito ahogado de alegría, Kaito y Meiko se pusieron a discutir cómo llegar allí. Él había montado un par de veces en avión, pero hacía más de quince años de eso y no sabía lo estricta que se había vuelto la vigilancia desde entonces. Meiko tenía su pasaporte, pero no era mayor de edad y tampoco tenía ni idea de qué había que hacer para conseguir billetes. Acabaron llamando a Sarah para pedirle ayuda. Ella gestionó el asunto, aunque tuvieron que esperar una semana a que le consiguiera un pasaporte falso a Kaito. La chica no podía creerse que su abuela se las hubiera apañado para hacer una transacción ilegal. Le pasaron el dinero por cuenta bancaria y se encontraron viajando en primera clase. Comparada con la turista, donde se iba en asientos de cuatro o cinco, pegados a los de delante de una forma asfixiante, eso no era un lujo, era el paraíso. Meiko podía estirarse sin problemas y su silla estaba tan mullida que le entraron ganas de echarse a dormir de inmediato.

Al despegar, Kaito se puso pálido como un muerto y ella no pudo resistirse a tomarle el pelo. ¿Cómo podían darle miedo las alturas si era inmortal? Además, seguro que con Miku había hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas…

Él respondió que la perspectiva de tener un accidente desde esa altura sin tener a una bruja al lado resultaba muy desagradable. Compadeciéndole, le explicó que al mes se daban el cuádruple de accidentes de coche que de avión. Era el transporte más seguro del mundo. Él sonrió y le dio las gracias tensamente, pero cuando vio a una de las azafatas le pidió tranquilizantes y se pasó todo el viaje durmiendo.

Ocho horas después aterrizaron y lo primero que hicieron fue alquilar un todoterreno, ya que el suyo lo habían tenido que dejar atrás. En Juvel se conducía por el lado contrario y les costó acostumbrarse a ir por la izquierda de la carretera. Por lo demás, llegaron en un día a una ciudad a los pies de una enorme sierra. Len los guió por el laberinto de calles y se detuvo delante de un edificio antiguo, con balcones llenos de plantas cubiertos por toldos.

Meiko contempló el lugar de hito en hito.

– ¿Aquí?

–… sí.

– ¿Aquí vive una bruja?

– ¿Qué te esperabas? – se rió Kaito.

– No sé… un castillo o una mansión… No esto. Aquí podría vivir cualquiera – señaló los timbres –. ¿A cuál de todos tenemos que llamar?

– No hace falta. Su inmortal ya debe de haberme sentido. Supongo que dentro de poco bajará a recibirnos.

Un par de minutos más tarde se abrió el portal.

Una mujer joven, con una preciosa cabellera negra, de grandes ojos granate y labios finos, arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Vestía pantalones cortos que resaltaban sus largas piernas y una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su plano estómago.

– Hola, Prima.

– Kaito…

La tal Prima sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus largos pendientes plateados reflejaran la luz de sol, y parpadeó varias veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Miró a Meiko y a Len para después volver a posar los ojos en Kaito, totalmente desconcertada.

Meiko estaba convencida de que iba a pasar algo malo. Apretó los labios, dispuesta para lo peor.

Prima sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Kaito.

– ¡Cómo me alegro de que estés bien!

Se dieron un efusivo abrazo en el que Kaito la levantó del suelo. Cuando se separaron, Meiko se quedó de piedra, Prima le dio un beso en los labios, ¡con lengua!, antes de girarse con una sonrisa cegadora hacia ellos.

– ¿Y vosotros quienes sois?

– Os lo explicaré arriba – dijo Kaito, haciendo una seña para que pasaran.

– Claro, claro. ¡Verás la cara que pone Ritsu cuando te vea! – rió dando un pequeño brinco.

Salió despedida escaleras arriba, diciéndoles que subieran al cuarto piso. Meiko aprovechó que se había alejado para tirar de la manga de Kaito.

– ¿¡Qué ha sido _eso_! – cuchicheó.

– ¿El qué?

– ¡_Ese_ beso!

– Ah…Bueno, durante un tiempo estuvimos, por decirlo así, juntos.

– ¿¡Qué! – por unos instantes, Meiko se quedó sin voz –. Yo creía que tú y Miku…

Él empezó a subir las escaleras.

– Incluso los inmortales y las brujas necesitan estar separados durante una temporada para no acabar repudiándose. He vivido mucho tiempo, Meiko. Y no es tan raro que los inmortales nos relacionemos entre nosotros.

– ¿Eso significa que has tenido muchas parejas? – no podía creerlo.

– Tanto como muchas… De vez en cuando he tenido relaciones esporádicas.

– ¿Y duraderas?

– Como con Miku, ninguna.

– No lo entiendo. Creía que Miku era… no sé, tu diosa, tu… ¡tu todo!

– Y lo es.

– ¿Entonces?

– Querer a una persona no significa monopolizarla. En el Aquelarre todos sabemos muy bien cuál es la prioridad de un inmortal, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos amar a nadie más.

– ¿Y a Miku no le importó?

– Claro que no – se rió.

Meiko frunció el ceño. Por todo lo que le habían contado, pensaba que el Aquelarre era una sociedad cerrada, anticuada y poco tolerante. Tanta libertad en las relaciones no parecía… ir mucho con gente así. Y no acababa de imagina a Kaito saliendo con otras mujeres como Prima…

– Ey – se detuvo bruscamente. Len, que iba detrás de ella, chocó contra su espalda ––. Ah, perdona. Yo creía que los inmortales sólo eran hombres.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Kaito siguió subiendo y Meiko tuvo que correr para ponerse a su altura.

– Sí, tipo el caballero que sirve a su dama hasta la muerte…

– La verdad es que la mayoría somos hombres, pero hay muchas que opinan que el papel de inmortal sólo debería corresponder a mujeres – aceptó él con tranquilidad –. Pero no es algo tan sencillo como las convenciones sociales. El vínculo entre el inmortal y la bruja no se escoge. Da igual que sean hombres o mujeres, estarán con su bruja hasta el final.

– Ya… – frunció el ceño –. ¿Eso significa que Prima y Ritsu son novias?

– Lo simplificas mucho pero, sí, son algo así como novias.

Meiko quería seguir preguntando. Sin embargo, Prima se asomó a la barandilla gritando que se dieran prisa y tuvo que morderse la lengua.

El apartamento en el que vivía era muy amplio y la luz entraba a raudales por las grandes ventanas. Tenía una cocina moderna, sólo separada del salón por una barra de bar, y las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de distintas partes del mundo. Los sofás eran antiguos y quedaban algo fuera de lugar con la pantalla de plasma que tenían en frente. Sin embargo, en conjunto, a Meiko se le antojó muy hogareño.

Ritsu les estaba esperando plantada en medio del salón. La examinó de un rápido vistazo: pelirroja, ojos azules, no muy alta, irradiaba una tranquilidad que le recordó a Kaito. Llevaba un vestido blanco típico de las películas de los años ochenta, pero que le sentaba muy bien.

La bruja y el inmortal se examinaron durante un rato. Con preocupación, Meiko comprobó que Ritsu no parecía tan contenta de verle como Prima.

Al final la mujer soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

– Hacía años que no nos veíamos.

– Es verdad.

– Supongo que vienes a pedirme ayuda.

– Sí.

– Y también supongo que sabes que debería entregarte al Aquelarre de inmediato por haber faltado a dos reuniones.

– Sí.

El corazón se Meiko se encogió.

– Entonces has venido porque sabías que no lo iba a hacer, ¿no?

Kaito asintió con una mirada rebosante de cariño y agradecimiento.

Se abrazaron tan tiernamente que Meiko sintió una punzada de celos. Ya iban tres mujeres a las que Kaito trataba con una familiaridad a la que no estaba acostumbrada en él y no estaba segura de que le hiciera gracia. Se sentía… en cierto modo, despreciada, apartada. Pero no era el momento para comportarse como una niña e intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ristu se estremeció entre sus brazos.

– ¿Dónde está Miku?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Qué? – musitaron Ritsu y Prima al unísono.

Kaito apartó por los hombros a la mujer y bajó la mirada.

– Creo que tengo muchas cosas que explicaros.

Se hicieron las presentaciones y Prima preparó unas bebidas. Mientras interrogaban a Meiko sobre cómo había conocido a Kaito, se sentaron en los sofás. Pudo ver que Ritsu hacía un movimiento de mano y se quedó mirándola con una expresión interrogante. Le explicaron que había fortalecido las defensas que rodeaban el edificio: nadie podía asegurarles que no les hubieran seguido.

– Entonces, ¿Meiko no sabe nada más aparte de lo que nos ha contado? – preguntó Ritsu, una vez se hubo enterado de parte de las peripecias del viaje.

– No.

– Pues es un buen momento para hablar – con una sonrisa de ánimo, Prima le dio un apretón en el brazo.

Kaito también le dedicó una sonrisa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Después entrelazó los dedos y empezó a hablar:

– Hace unos… diez años visitamos unas antiguas ruinas. Miku estaba muy interesada en la cultura de esa zona y decidimos quedarnos a vivir por un tiempo. La noche de nuestra llegada nos topamos con Noel y Froid. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que los poderes de Noel se habían desarrollado hasta tal punto que no podía controlar su aura – entonces se dirigió a Meiko –. Noel era una bruja normal y no es común que la fuerza se incremente de una década para otra, sobre todo si la bruja no sobresale de la media. Íbamos a preguntar cuando… nos lo dio – Kaito hizo una breve pausa para exhalar un pesado suspiro –. Había conseguido el Elixir – Ritsu y Prima soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad a partes iguales –. Por miedo a que quisieran quitárselo, se habían escondido durante años. Pero Noel no era capaz de controlar su poder y estaba a punto de perder la razón. Así que le suplicó a Miku que lo escondiera por ella, que no hiciera saber a nadie que lo había encontrado.

– ¿Por qué? – susurró Ritsu.

– No nos lo quiso contar – Kaito se encogió de hombros –. Estaba muerta de miedo y Froid tampoco se encontraba bien. Parecía que fueran a sufrir un colapso de un momento a otro. De modo que Miku aceptó y se quedó con el Elixir. En cuanto se libraron de él, Noel y Froid dejaron de dar signos de vida. Supusimos que necesitaban tiempo para restablecerse – se reclinó en el sofá, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos –. Nos quedamos unos meses examinando las ruinas. Luego, como Miku quería viajar, nos lo llevamos con nosotros. Al principio todo fue bien, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Pero, paulatinamente, los poderes de Miku se fueron incrementando. Se dio cuenta, como un año después, de que era capaz de usar la magia con mucha más facilidad. No le dimos importancia hasta que comenzó a afectar a su humor. Siempre estaba nerviosa y estallaba con cualquier tontería. Se encerraba durante meses y después no paraba de viajar sin detenerse en ningún sitio. ¿Alguna vez os habéis sentido asfixiados al no salir de casa? Pues era una sensación parecida, sólo que mil veces más intensa. Se ahogaba dentro de sí misma y ninguno sabíamos qué hacer. Yo quería ir a buscar a Noel para que nos explicara qué estaba pasando. Pero Miku se obcecó en averiguarlo ella sola. Siempre ha sido una cabezota – murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, su expresión se ensombreció –. Estábamos pasando por un pueblo… fue una tontería. Una estupidez. Miku no se encontraba precisamente en su faceta paciente y apartó con brusquedad a una mujer que nos impedía el paso. Empezaron a gritarse y, al ser un sitio pequeño y nosotros unos extranjeros, el resto de la gente se unió a la disputa de parte de la mujer. Intenté que Miku se tranquilizara, pero eso sólo la puso más nerviosa. Y al final…

Se quedó en silencio.

Meiko tragó saliva y los artículos que había leído, le parecía que hacía años, se le vinieron a la mente con viveza.

– ¿Destruyó el pueblo?

Él la miró con tristeza.

– Sí.

Ritsu y Prima escuchaba con un gesto en el que se combinaba el horror y la incredulidad. También habían oído los rumores, pero jamás les dieron crédito… Hasta que la verdad había salido de los mismos labios de Kaito.

– Matar es un crimen y Miku siempre fue muy consciente de ello. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sólo con manifestar su ira, se puso histérica. Nos retiramos al norte, nos aislamos, y empecé a entender por qué Noel quiso darnos por todos los medios el Elixir. Miku no quería culparla, decía que era una chica con poca voluntad... Siempre fue sobre protectora con ella, la trataba con algo de superioridad, pero sin mala intención. La quería muchísimo. Por eso se negaba a creer que nos hubiera dado el Elixir para que nos pasara esto.

– ¿Lo hizo a propósito? – exclamó Meiko.

– No. Noel era demasiado cobarde para admitir sus propios crímenes y se refugió en Miku, que era mucho más poderosa que ella, creyendo que no le sucedería lo mismo – en el rostro de Kaito habían sentimientos entremezclados: resentimiento, odio, pena… –. Huimos de un lugar a otro durante un par de años. Y, aunque intentábamos evitar a la gente, siempre había algo que… que la hacía perder el control. Necesitaba desatar su poder. De lo contrario, explotaba. Destrozó tantos sitios que ya no recuerdo del número. Fue horrible. No podía controlarse – ocultó los ojos bajo una mano –. Y llegó el momento en que Miku enloqueció.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – susurró Meiko.

– Las brujas y los inmortales tienen un vínculo que les permite compartir sentimientos y pensamientos. Por eso lo supe. El Elixir la estaba destrozando porque el poder que le concedía se estancaba en su interior. La presión de la energía, que cada vez era más difícil de contener, se unió con los remordimientos por la gente a la que había matado, con el odio y la frustración por su situación… Colapsó. Lo vi venir, pero no pude hacer nada. Su mente se volvió incomprensible y… Fue tras Noel y Froid.

Meiko comprendió, entonces, la conversación que habían tenido con Luka.

– Miku pasó de defender a Noel a verla como el origen de sus desgracias. Normalmente si una bruja se quiere esconder, es casi imposible dar con ella. Sin embargo, con el Elixir la localizó de inmediato. Digamos que, gracias a que Noel también lo había usado, tenía una especie de conexión con él y a Miku no le costó nada seguir ese hilo que les unía. Intenté detenerla, pero estaba fuera de sí. Ni siquiera usó conjuros, se limitó a liberar su fuerza. Me puse en medio, creyendo que así entraría en razón − hizo una pausa −. Pero nos llevó a los tres por delante. Después de eso, supongo que me dejó inconsciente a propósito, porque no recuerdo nada hasta que me desperté en ese sótano. Luego Meiko me recogió. Y cuando Luka dio con nosotros me enteré… De que Miku sí mató a Noel y a Froid sin usarme a mí.

– Quieres decir que… ¿el Elixir puede romper incluso las reglas mágicas? – tartamudeó Ritsu con un hilo de voz. Estaba tan blanca que su piel parecía de alabastro –. Eso no puede ser…

– ¿Has pensado que Miku pudo hacerte matar a Froid y luego te borró la memoria? – Prima se había cruzado de brazos, tenía las manos crispadas y parecía terriblemente angustiada –. Eso sería más lógico… Por cruel que pueda parecer.

– Lo había pensado – admitió Kaito –. Pero vosotras no habéis sentido el poder del Elixir – se llevó una mano al pecho –. No puedo hablar en nombre de las criaturas de otras dimensiones pero, aun así, os podría jurar sin dudar un momento que nadie ha visto algo como el Elixir. La fuerza que absorbió Miku no era ni una décima parte de lo que contiene el Elixir.

– ¿Ni una… décima? – Ritsu se apartó el pelo de la cara con nerviosismo –. Espera, tengo que… tengo que pensarlo bien. Antes dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba Miku. ¿Cómo es posible?

Kaito respiró hondo.

– Miku ha debido anular nuestro vínculo. No… no puedo sentirla.

Al oír eso, Prima gimió de horror y cogió la mano de Ritsu con fuerza.

Desconcertada, Ritsu tardó en bajar a la tierra. Sacudió la cabeza y se masajeó con la mano libre las sienes.

– Len – con un gesto, Kaito señaló al niño, que bebía sorbitos de su refresco – puede usar magia. Nos lo envió Miku.

Las dos se quedaron mirándole como si fuera un extraterrestre. De no haber sido una conversación seria, Meiko se habría reído con ganas al ver las caras que pusieron.

Discutieron detalles hasta que se hizo de noche. Así se enteraron del revuelo que había causado la muerte de Noel y Froid cuando se supo que la causante había sido Miku y que no había pedido permiso a los Arcanos antes de hacerlo. Hablaron también de la búsqueda infructuosa que, Ritsu y Prima incluidas, habían llevado a cabo para encontrar a Kaito y Miku. Casi todos los miembros del Aquelarre se había dedicado a buscarlos, la mayoría por pura curiosidad, por eso pronto dejaron el asunto en manos de los Arcanos, que tampoco habían tenido éxito.

Para Ritsu fue un duro golpe aceptar que la asesina era Miku, porque se había negado a creerlo desde el principio.

Cuando Meiko empezó a cabecear (Len se había dormido sobre su regazo) la mandaron, a pesar de sus protestas, a la cama y no se enteró de nada más.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Prima se sentó junto a Kaito y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él para infundirle fuerzas –. No parece que Miku quiera verte.

– Eso dijo – asintió Kaito. Se humedeció los labios con el vino que le habían servido –. Y si no quiere que la encuentre, no seré capaz. Así que voy a esperar… por el momento. Hasta entonces, necesito que le enseñes magia a Len.

Ritsu consideró la petición.

– Por poder, puedo. Pero creo que ya sabes que el aprendizaje de conjuros potentes lleva muchos años. Si lo máximo que pretendes esperar a Miku es un par de meses, el niño no te servirá de casi nada.

– Cómo me conoces – sonrió él –. Normalmente te diría que tienes razón.

– ¿Pero?

– Pero… Sé cómo piensa Miku. Si sólo estuviera buscando que floreciera el talento de Len, lo habría educado ella misma. Lo mandó con nosotros para que nos ayudara. Estoy seguro de que Len podrá sernos un apoyo muy útil… y que tú sabrás qué debe aprender y qué no.

Ritsu rió arqueando las cejas.

– Menuda responsabilidad. No, ahora no te disculpes. En realidad, siento interés por educar a un… "brujo". Mientras el Aquelarre no se entere, lo haré encantada.

– Gracias.

– ¿Os quedaréis con nosotras? – preguntó Prima.

– Si somos una molestia…

– Lo seríais más si estuvierais saliendo y entrando para visitar al niño – le interrumpió Ritsu –. Además, necesitas estar con nosotras.

Kaito sonrió. Ritsu y Prima eran parte de sus seres más queridos. Con ellas podía hablar sin contenerse, no tenía que esconder nada ni andar con precauciones. Por fin podía afirmar que se encontraba a salvo.

Por eso mismo tenía que contarles algo.

– Hay una cosa que… me pone nervioso.

– ¿Qué?

– Veréis… – se miró las manos –. Me di cuenta al luchar contra la daimon. Al principio creía que era porque había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente y que estaba débil. Ahora no estoy tan seguro – dijo con angustia –. Tardo mucho en regenerarme después de que me hieran.

Prima se quedó boquiabierta.

– ¿En serio?

– No sólo eso, sino que me cuesta tanto revivir… Cuando despierto me siento como si me acabaran de sacar de una trituradora.

– ¿Podría ser porque tu vínculo con Miku…? – Ritsu dejó en el aire el final de la frase.

– Es lo que creo. Pero no lo sé. Ella siempre había estado conmigo y si tenía heridas muy graves, me curaba de inmediato. Al estar solo… me he dado cuenta de que sólo soy una persona normal y corriente – dijo amargamente –. Los inmortales no somos nada sin nuestra bruja.

Ristu le cubrió las manos con las suyas y apretó.

– Las brujas tampoco son nada sin su inmortal – le observó llena de ternura –. Nada, Kaito. Investigaremos esto. Ya verás cómo, al final, todo sale bien.

Sintió que una corriente de calidez inundar su cuerpo. Había echado tanto en falta que alguien le apoyase de esa manera... Dejó que Prima le rodeara los hombros y se reposara la cabeza contra él, haciéndole recordar tiempos más felices en los que habían gastado horas y horas hablando sin más preocupaciones que el qué hacer al día siguiente.

Respiró hondo. Tenía la impresión de que Ritsu tenía razón, de que conseguiría salir adelante.

– No sé qué haría sin vosotras – las escuchó reír –. ¿Y ahora, por qué no me contáis qué ha sido de vosotras durante todos estos años?

XXXX

– ¿A quién han ido a ver?

–…A Ritsu Namine y su inmortal, Prima.

Taya asintió para sí mismo. Por lo que había investigado, Hatsune y Namine eran amigas de toda la vida. No le extrañaba que, en última instancia, Shion hubiera decidido recurrir a ella.

¿Habían estado confabulados desde el principio? Quizás Namine, que participó en la búsqueda de Hatsune, había estado todo ese tiempo cubriéndoles las espaldas…

Repasó todo lo que había averiguado:

A Shion y la chica humana se había unido un extraño niño, que parecía tener una conexión con Hatsune y con los fallecidos Akita. Por otra parte, podría jurar que un daimon también andaba metido en el asunto. Y, como golpe final, la respetable Namine entraba en juego acogiendo a un fugitivo bajo su ala. Pero no podía arriesgarse a acusarla, primero tenía que esperar por si denunciaba a Shion.

Si lo pensaba, el trabajo de un solo día había resultado increíblemente productivo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, en absoluto, para convencer a Kiyoteru. Quedaban demasiados cabos sueltos.

Se frotó las manos con regocijo. El primer paso para llegar al Elixir era esclarecer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y ya sabía qué investigar antes de nada: a los Akita y su relación con el niño rubio.

– Kumi, creo que a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno.

**Nota de la autora**:

La canción que le canta Kaito a Len es _Last Night, Good Night._ Dudé hasta el último minuto si poner o no la letra… Porque no me gustan mucho las versiones directamente traducidas del japonés, y tampoco iba a poner la versión en inglés (o la original misma XD), así que como seguro que todos la conocéis, supuse que no era necesario subir la letra.


	13. Capítulo Trece

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: y otro cap. Gracias, otra vez, a Ade Mozart por dejar comentario. ¡Y, por supuesto, por estar ahí siempre! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi forma de escribir, ¡no sabes la ilusión que me hace ver que me dejas comentarios así! Y yo también adoro la diversidad, siempre pongo muchos personajes en mis historias… XD. Ah, y pronto podrás saber más sobre Neru X3. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

CAPÍTULO TRECE

Un día, Len había despertado. En ese momento supo que "estaba" allí, sentado en frente de Miku. Recordaba vagamente todo lo que había pasado hasta ese preciso instante. Sabía que tenía dos hermanas, que había estado al cuidado de Haku con Rin, que sabía escribir, leer… Pero todo parecía retazos de un sueño, aunque por entonces ni siquiera supiera qué significaba esa palabra.

Ese día algo empezó a moverse en su interior. Igual que un reloj recién puesto en marcha, Len fue consciente por primera vez de que estaba respirando, de que estaba sentado en una superficie dura y de que la brisa le acariciaba la piel. Hasta entonces siempre había visto y sentido a través de una burbuja que lo mantenía aislado del resto del mundo, de modo que no sentía ni dolor, ni alegría, ni nada en absoluto. No le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Simplemente eran eventos que se sucedían uno tras otro. Y, de repente, se encontró mirando atrás y preguntándose si todas sus experiencias habían sido reales, porque no lo parecían. Tenía la vaga sensación de que acababan de activarle y que su vida comenzaba a partir de ese instante, que antes no había habido nada. El mundo que veía a través de sus ojos se presentó de forma más clara, con colores más brillantes, más fuertes y verdaderos. Se grabaron en su mente con una fuerza que jamás había conocido.

No era algo que pudiera explicar con palabras. Sólo sabía que ese día, después de huir con Miku de la mujer que destruyó la iglesia, todo empezó a cambiar.

Recordaba más o menos la conversación que había tenido inmediatamente después con la joven. Esta le había tocado la cabeza, explicándole que iba a enseñarle cómo hacer un conjuro. Y, de pronto, ya sabía hacerlo. Como estaban en la cima de un acantilado, alejados de cualquier zona poblada, Miku le pidió que apuntara a una de las rocas que las olas lamían y que la destruyera. Con la impresión de que era algo tan fácil como respirar, Len escogió una roca al azar y la hizo explotar.

Conforme, Miku había sonreído.

– Perfecto. Ahora necesito que me escuches muy atentamente – le cogió la barbilla con delicadeza para que le mirara a los ojos. Distraído, Len pensó que no los recordaba tan brillantes. Pero no siguió pensando en ello, porque Miku le pidió que prestara atención –. Voy a enviarte con mi… con una persona muy importante para mí llamada Kaito. Él te cuidará.

Len se preguntó por qué tenía que ir con alguien a quien no conocía. Pero el pensamiento voló fugaz y se perdió en medio de la nada en la que su mente siempre había estado sumida.

– A partir de ahora, estaremos juntos. Le prometí a Haku que te cuidaría y lo haré. Me aseguraré de que no te pase nada, me comunicaré contigo a través de tu mente y si necesitas hacer magia, te ayudaré a hacerla. No estarás solo.

Poco después le había hecho aparecer en la puerta de ese bar. Miku le guió para que dijera las palabras necesarias, pero después le dejó en la soledad de su mente. Len se quedó en blanco durante mucho tiempo. No entendía qué pasaba y tampoco le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose arrastrar por pensamientos que nunca antes había tenido. O quizás sí, pero ni se había percatado de ellos. La cantidad de información que le llegaba por todos los sentidos de su cuerpo era abrumadora y no conseguía comprenderla. El calor, la sed, el sueño, el hambre… Conocía vagamente aquellas sensaciones, pero jamás le habían molestado. Jamás habían supuesto un problema. Sólo había aprendido que desaparecían cuando seguía los horarios que Haku les impuso mientras vivieron con ella. Por entonces ni siquiera cuando la sed dejaba de torturarle se sentía aliviado. Simplemente, era algo que sucedía y que a él no le importaba. Por eso se encontró totalmente desconcertado ante sus nuevas necesidades. La sed le destrozaba la garganta, el calor le cubría de sudor y le hacía arder la piel, su estómago se retorcía de hambre. Pero no comprendía que era él quien debía tomar la iniciativa para eliminar esas molestas sensaciones.

El día que Kiku les atacó, en su aletargada mente saltaron las alarmas. Por intuición supo que esa mujer era peligrosa. Recordaba la titánica pelea que sostuvo con Miku. Pero hasta el momento en que, no supo por qué, acudió a ayudar a Meiko y Kiku le cogió del pelo, clavándole sus sangrientos ojos, no acabó de entender qué era la aplastante sensación que le había dificultado la respiración desde que la demonio les había hecho caer por un lado de la carretera: miedo.

No dejó de sentirlo ni siquiera cuando Kiku se fue. Pero Meiko con él, transmitiéndole su calor, mitigando el terror. Y se encontraba a gusto a su lado, apoyado en su hombro, rodeado por sus brazos. No entendía por qué esa postura hacía que el miedo casi desapareciera. Sólo consiguió que su cerebro registrara una nueva orden: la próxima vez que sintiera miedo, tenía que acudir a Meiko.

Pero había tantos tipos de miedo que no sabía cuándo debía buscar consuelo y cuándo no. Las pesadillas, por ejemplo. Sus noches siempre habían sido largos períodos en negro hasta que abría los ojos y retomaba la rutina. Y repentinamente su pacífica negrura se llenó de figuras retorcidas con rasgos que recordaban demasiado a los de la demonio. Emitían risas y gemidos que le hacían temblar de puro terror. Cuando se despertaba entendía, de alguna manera, que lo que había visto no era real. Por eso no sabía si el miedo era verdadero o no. Después de todo, no había habido verdadero peligro. Entonces, ¿por qué lo sentía? Por la noche el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y no se atrevió a cerrar los párpados. Su corazón se encogía todavía más ante la perspectiva de sufrir todos los días la misma tortura cada vez que intentara dormir.

Entonces Kaito cantó para él. Haku también lo había hecho en el pasado, quedándose con él y con su hermana hasta que se dormían. En alguna parte de su interior sabía que lo hacía para que no tuvieran miedo, pero antes no conocía ese concepto. Por eso aceptó las dulces notas del inmortal, que penetraron en su mente, relajándola, proporcionándole algo a lo que aferrarse. A partir de entonces, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, recordaba las palabras de la canción. Y el miedo huía despavorido. Con todo, comenzó a albergar el deseo de que Kaito cantara de nuevo para él.

No se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que deseaba conscientemente algo.

Miku se apareció dentro de él un par de veces, las necesarias para indicarle la dirección que debían seguir mientras viajaban en busca de Ritsu. Sus visitas siempre eran muy breves y reticentes. De haber tenido más desarrollada su capacidad de empatía, Len habría hecho algo más aparte de sospechar que Miku estaba extraña.

Y por fin llegaron a la casa de Ritsu y Prima. A partir de entonces, las cosas cambiaron por completo. Recibió toda la atención de una persona cuando Ritsu creó un puente entre la ventana que daba a su balcón y el jardín de un viejo castillo, perdido en alguna parte del mundo, y empezó a llevarle allí cada día. Pasaban horas y horas en ese lugar. Los primeros días sólo hablaron. La conversación de Len se fue volviendo, muy lentamente, más fluida, hasta que adquirió la capacidad de expresar con cierta corrección las sensaciones que recorrían su cerebro cuando Ritsu le hacía oler una flor, le pinchaba en un dedo con una aguja o le dejaba tumbarse a contemplar el paso de las nubes. Su mente, un bullicioso torbellino de pensamientos que no acababan de florecer, eclipsados constantemente por otras ideas que tampoco acababan de manifestarse, se calmó y Len aprendió a centrarse en un único tema, aclararlo y expresarlo antes de pasar al siguiente.

Así, poco a poco, Ritsu le fue explicando las sensaciones que necesitaba reconocer para hacer uso de la magia que se albergaba en su interior. Con palabras suaves, la bruja guiaba el alma del niño por su interior, mostrándole de qué debía hacer para manifestar su fuerza. Hasta ese momento, sólo le estaba mostrando cómo sentirse en comunión con su crisol mágico, pero Ritsu le había dicho que pronto aprendería otras cosas que jamás habría imaginado que podía hacer.

− ¿Lo notas? − preguntó Ritsu.

Len estaba sentado sobre la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

− Sí…

− ¿Qué es?

− Una corriente que me recorre el cuerpo. Es como electricidad.

− Muy bien. ¿Crees que podrías aumentarla?

− ¿Cuánto?

− Lo suficiente como para que yo la sienta.

Len frunció el ceño.

− Tira del hilo que tienes cogido. Sólo tienes que hacerlo con un poco de más fuerza y el agujerito del crisol será más grande. Liberará más magia.

− No puedo − contestó tras un buen rato, con un inesperado asomo de frustración.

− Abre los ojos y descansa un rato.

Len obedeció. Se pasó una mano por la sudada frente. Una suave brisa le rodeó, refrescándole, y supo que había sido convocada por Ritsu.

− ¿Cuándo podré hacerlo yo?

− Quizás dentro de un par de meses − respondió la bruja con una relajada sonrisa −. Hacerte amigo de la naturaleza es uno de los primeros pasos en la formación de las brujas.

Len se quedó callado un rato, meditando lo que acababa de escuchar. Entonces levantó la cabeza y dijo:

− Yo no soy mujer. No puedo ser una bruja.

Ritsu asintió, sorprendida. Había imaginado que algún día llegarían a tocar ese tema, pero no tan pronto. Len no llevaba más que un par de semanas a su cargo y avanzaba en lo sentimental a pasos agigantados. Eso era una buena noticia, ya que sin voluntad no se podía ejercer la magia. Pero Ritsu temía que todo era demasiado nuevo para él. Quería hacerle deslizarse con más lentitud, de modo que las cosas fueran encajando en su lugar sin sobresaltos. Todavía no era el momento de que se enfrentara a la realidad.

− Serás un brujo − dijo con simplicidad.

Len pareció conforme con la respuesta.

Pero Ritsu sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que decirle la verdad. Que quizás era una anomalía, que quizás su caso no se repetiría jamás. Con seguridad, sería repudiado por la mayoría de las brujas, si es que alguna vez llegaba a ser presentado en sociedad. Sin embargo, guardaba la esperanza de que su existencia supusiera un cambio. El Aquelarre llevaba milenios sin sufrir la más mínima evolución. Podía ser que hubiera llegado el período de cambiar…

El tiempo lo diría todo. Tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones. La realidad solía ser muy cruel con aquellos que ponían demasiadas esperanzas en el futuro.

− Cierra los ojos otra vez. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Len asintió con la cabeza y obedeció.

XXXX

– ¡Arriba!

Prima entró en la habitación con una sonrisa resplandeciente y zarandeó a Meiko hasta que consiguió levantarla. Quejándose de que sólo eran las ocho de la mañana, la chica se dejó arrastrar hasta el comedor, donde les esperaba un abundante desayuno.

Arrastró una silla hasta la ventana que daba al balcón. O que debería dar al balcón, por que al otro lado de se extendía un precioso jardín de cuento de hadas poblado de árboles, limitado por un muro, con algún que otro pajarito piando por ahí y una hierba tan verde y brillante que daban ganas de tirarse sobre ella. Si se hubiera asomado, no se habría encontrado saliendo por una ventana, sino por el vano de la destartalada puerta de un castillo medieval.

Desde ahí podía ver a Ritsu y Len sentados el uno frente al otro. Ella le explicaba cosas gesticulando con las manos.

En las dos semanas que llevaban viviendo con Ritsu y Prima, Len había cambiado. Poquito, pero se notaba. Ya no se quedaba durante horas en blanco, ni tampoco parecía que estuviera en la luna a cada segundo. Es más, contestaba a preguntas aunque no fueran directas y, de tanto en tanto, si le forzaba, daba su opinión sobre algo.

Abrió para que el fresco aire del jardín inundara la habitación. Las otras ventanas daban a la calle y traían un aire menos limpio, así que no solía abrirlas tanto. Según Prima, la ventana especial era un puente dimensional que se saltaba cientos de kilómetros para conectar con la puerta del castillo que había visto desde el jardín. Es decir, se estaban saltando el espacio-tiempo y, aunque cualquier transeúnte que alzara la cabeza desde la calle sólo vería una ventana normal, en realidad la magia de la bruja había eliminado la distancia entre esta y el jardín. Meiko había asentido con una sonrisa tensa, como si hubiese entendido algo de la parrafada que le había soltado la inmortal.

– Prima.

– Dime – canturreó ella, arreglando las flores que habían puesto en la mesa.

– ¿Esta noche te apetece ver la película que dan a las once?

– ¡Claro! – Prima alzó el pulgar –. Por cierto, tus padres te han mandado un mensaje al móvil – señaló el aparatito en la repisa de la cocina –. Deberías contestarles.

– Vale.

De alguna manera, Sarah les había colado la mentira de que en su edificio seguían sin teléfono fijo. Como no tenían motivos para desconfiar de ella, sus padres se conformaban con llamar a su móvil y preguntar por el trabajo en la tienda, si había comprado la comida, si estaba bien, si quería volver a casa… El peor momento fue cuando dijeron que querían verla. Se le había contraído el estómago hasta extremos imposibles por la culpabilidad y el miedo. Les convenció, a duras penas, de que no podía porque tenía que hacer muchas cosas. Pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacer algo con ellos.

Ritsu se había ofrecido a realizar un conjuro que haría que sus padres no se preocuparan por su situación hasta que volvieran a verse. Claro que llamarían, seguirían siendo los pegajosos papis que le mandaban mensajes deseándole buenas noches y le preguntarían mil veces si había hecho bien la compra, pero en ningún momento se les pasaría por la cabeza la idea de que no estuviera a salvo o de ir a visitarla: estarían siempre sumidos en una esfera de cristal llena de ideas felices sobre su hijita.

Estaba considerando seriamente aceptar la oferta, por mal que le supiera manipularles de esa manera. Pero se sentía tan mezquina que decidía dejarlo para después, a sabiendas de que el tiempo se agotaba.

Contestó al mensaje confirmándoles que había quedado con unos amigos y, no, no eran peligrosos, ninguno era motero ni nada por el estilo. No sabía quién les habría contado que los drogadictos o lo ladrones no eran tan peligrosos como los moteros. Sabiendo lo mucho que ella deseaba tener una moto, tenían miedo de que se juntara con gente de ese tipo y no dejaban de recordarle que se mantuviera alejada de ellos.

Pulsó enviar con un suspiro. Prima se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

– No es culpa tuya – le dijo suavemente.

Le agradeció su apoyo con una sonrisa. Pero haber decidido dejar a sus padres de lado la reconcomía por dentro. Cuando decidió irse con Kaito imaginó que se sentiría mal, pero la realidad tenía la maldita tendencia de superar sus expectativas…

Lavaron los platos y jugaron con una videoconsola a las peleas hasta que se pusieron a hacer la comida. Kaito, que había estado leyendo un libro, se unió a ellas. Meiko siempre les espiaba por el rabillo del ojo esperando captar alguna mirada sugerente, un guiño o cualquier tontería. Sin embargo, sólo se sonreían y de tanto en tanto soltaban una broma. No estaba segura de si eso la aliviaba o decepcionaba.

– ¿Queréis que salgamos a practicar un rato? – les ofreció Prima, que parecía incapaz de quedarse quieta más de diez minutos seguidos.

Meiko se lo pensó. Siempre había sido buena en artes marciales, pero el otro día Prima la había vencido con una simple llave. Con el orgullo herido, tuvo que quedarse mirando cómo la inmortal machacaba a Kaito que, al menos, consiguió aguantar su ritmo durante un rato.

– Paso – decidió.

– ¿Quéeeee? – Prima hizo un puchero –. ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque me llevas mil años, literales, de ventaja y encima eres el triple de fuerte que yo! – refunfuñó –. Como si necesitaras que te lo dijera.

– Ay, perdona, perdona. Es que venías tan confiada que fui incapaz de no tomarte un poco el pelo – admitió con una pícara sonrisa –. A partir de ahora haré de profesora y no te pegaré más de lo necesario, ¿te parece?

– Y encima dice que no me pegará… – se rió por lo bajo –. Más te vale o te volveré a machacar con el videojuego.

– ¡Eso es un golpe bajo!

– Noooo, ¿de verdad? – ironizó Meiko.

De puntillas para no molestar a Ritsu y Len, los tres salieron al jardín y se alejaron de ellos para encontrar un lugar donde poder hacer ruido. Escogieron un amplio claro. Kaito se sentó contra un árbol y se dispuso a contemplar la lección.

Durante unas dos horas, Prima demostró que sí era capaz de enseñar. Lo que Meiko aprendió no fue la forma elegante de tumbar al adversario, sino a derribarlo con trucos sucios, golpeando contra las costillas con los codos o buscando cualquier medio para bajar su defensa. Actualmente las artes marciales se usaban como entretenimiento y por eso se establecían reglas. Pero lo que Meiko quería era defenderse de tipos con malas intenciones. Por ello, Prima le mostró cómo se las había apañado la gente para sobrevivir durante siglos antes de que el tiempo convirtiese los enfrentamientos mortales en puros juegos de entretenimiento.

Al final del "entrenamiento" Meiko terminó despatarrada sobre el fresco césped, luchando por respirar. Le dolía el cuerpo de tanto placaje, caer de espaldas y de las mil cosas que Prima le había obligado a hacer. Con todo, se sentía satisfecha. Y se habría sentido orgullosa si la inmortal al menos pareciese cansada…

– ¿Te apetece jugar un rato, Kaito?

– Creo que no me vendría mal – el aludido se incorporó de un salto –. Mientras no me destroces otra vez…

– Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Y empezaron a tantearse con movimientos fluidos. Era como si se leyesen la mente y supieran qué iba a hacer el otro. Más que un enfrentamiento, a Meiko se le antojó que era un baile. Una danza engañosa porque, aunque podía dar la impresión de que se desplazaban con lentitud, sus piernas y brazos iban a una velocidad que ella habría sido incapaz de alcanzar.

Esa vez Kaito aguantó casi media hora antes de que Prima le asestase una patada en el pecho y lo hiciese caer cuan largo era sobre el suelo.

– ¡Me rindo! – alzó las manos entre carcajadas.

– Realmente estás oxidado… – comentó ella sin mala intención antes de acostarse a su lado.

Meiko gateó hasta ellos y se quedó sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

– ¿Por qué no te cansas?

– Pues… – Prima miró de reojo al joven, que asintió levemente –. Normalmente las brujas nos otorgan energía y magia. Es decir, nos compenetramos y nos dan lo que necesitamos en ese instante. Ritsu es una constante fuente de fuerza, por eso no me canso.

– Qué curioso – Meiko se echó el pelo atrás, disfrutando de la brisa –. Entonces, no es que Kaito fuera débil, sino que le vencí por casualidad…

– Ya te lo dije. Estaba agotado y no podía con mi alma.

– ¿Te venció? – Prima se llevó una mano a la boca haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no reírse.

– ¡Ey! ¡No te rías! – se ofendió Meiko –. ¡Que también fue porque sé hacer artes marciales!

– Claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que… – se le sacudían los hombros del esfuerzo por aguantar las carcajadas y, de pronto, estalló. Riéndose sin ningún pudor, rodó por el suelo sujetándose el estómago –. ¡Te ha vencido Meiko…! ¡Verás cuando se lo cuente a Ritsu…! ¡Oh, no puedo esperar!

– La venganza se cobra fría – canturreó Kaito con una enorme sonrisa.

Ni con eso logró que Prima dejara de reír durante un buen rato. Al final la inmortal se atusó el pelo, lleno de hojitas, y se masajeó los mofletes, tensos después de tanto carcajearse.

XXXX

– Buenas noches – saludó Ted, algo cohibido, al abrir la puerta.

– Igualmente – Luka estaba sentada en una de las elegantes sillas del hotel con los pies sobre el borde. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y se mordía una uña mientras leía con afán un enorme volumen –. ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Sabe dónde está mi hermana?

– Se fue esta mañana con Gakupo a investigar un par de cosas. No pudo avisarte porque estabas dormido.

– ¿Qué? – el chico se quedó congelado en medio de la habitación –. ¿Que se ha ido?

– Gakupo cuidará bien de ella. Y llevar una niña consigo levantará menos sospechas… o eso suponemos.

"¿Y por qué no has ido tú en vez de enviar a Teto, que todavía no se ha recuperado?" pensó mordazmente, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo.

El dormitorio, tan lujoso como el que les habían dado a ellos, estaba lleno de hojas con anotaciones y libros abiertos. Como Luka no le había ordenado que saliera, el joven se acercó al borde de la cama y hojeó un par de notas.

– Puedes leerlas todas, si quieres – lo sobresaltó la voz de Luka, que no se había movido un ápice de su postura. ¿Es que las brujas podían ver por la nuca? –. Gakupo dice que tienes una mente ágil, puede que seas de ayuda.

– D-de acuerdo…

Sin hacer ruido, se sentó y tomó un cuaderno. La letra era pequeña, apretada y con tendencia a inclinarse hacia un lado. Algo le dijo que pertenecía a Luka. Buscó apuntes que tuvieran una escritura diferente. Dio con varias hojas llenas de caligrafía clara y más cuidada, sin tantos tachones, más acordes con la personalidad de Gakupo. Por lo que pudo ver, eran investigaciones sobre diferentes brujas y algún que otro ser mágico (un hada, dos ninfas, un genio…) y sobre las posibles relaciones entre ellos tanto por la época (un problema bastante grande, ya que todas eran criaturas muy longevas) como por sus formas de actuar. Al parecer, a todos se les atribuían matanzas o comportamientos anormales antes de su muerte.

– Está claro que parece que el Elixir origina conductas agresivas pero… ¿No sabemos nada más?

– ¿Cosas como "qué hace, qué poderes otorga, si hay un precio que pagar, el aspecto que tiene" etc., etc.? No, no sabemos absolutamente nada – respondió sin levantar los ojos de su libro –. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Gakupo y tu hermana consigan arañar algún dato.

– Vuestra maestra dijo que las brujas conocen el Elixir, pero que la mayoría lo considera un mito, ¿verdad?

– Sí – confirmó a regañadientes.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no preguntáis a alguna bruja más antigua? Mucha gente conoce al dedillo los mitos, aunque no los considere reales. Puede que pase lo mismo con las brujas.

Luka se quedó en silencio y Ted temió haberse pasado dándole su opinión. Seguía siendo un simple contratista a sus órdenes, después de todo.

– Es una buena idea – acabó por decir, provocando que el joven soltara un imperceptible suspiro de alivio –. El problema es a quién preguntar, no conozco a tantas brujas como para… – pegó un respingo y se levantó de un salto.

Alerta, Ted dejó las hojas a un lado y se preparó para algún ataque. Sin embargo, Luka lo calmó con un gesto de la mano.

– ¿Qué demonios querrá ahora? – murmuró con el ceño fruncido –. Prepárate, porque tenemos visita.

– ¿Cómo?

– Tú no respondas a nada, déjamelo a mí – le advirtió poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios.

No había acabado la frase y, con una perturbación del aire, se materializó en medio de la habitación la figura de un muchacho vestido con casaca negra y pantalones ajustados que realzaban una figura andrógina. Con elegancia realizó una reverencia al tiempo que Luka se cruzaba de brazos, claramente desafiante.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

– Oh, qué tono más cortante y frío – se lamentó con dramatismo –. Y yo que venía a hacer negocios… – se secó una lágrima inexistente y posó sus orbes dorados en Ted –. Vaya, creía que encontraría a monsieur Kamui… ¿Y tú eres…?

– Nadie que te interese, Taya − respondió Luka en su lugar.

– Bueno, siempre puedo imaginar que es uno de los contratistas a vuestro servicio… ¿Ted Kasane, quizás? − dedujo, clavándole la mirada con interés.

Incómodo, mantuvo una expresión neutral, deseando que dejara de examinarle de esa manera. Por fin, el tal Taya centró su atención en la bruja.

– Me gustaría que hiciéramos un intercambio de información.

– ¿De qué tipo?

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Taya.

– Yo le diré dónde se encuentra monsieur Shion y usted… me hará un favor.

Luka, menos acostumbrada a ocultar sus reacciones que Ted, se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Encantado con el efecto que había causado, Taya amplió su gatuna sonrisa.

– Y… ¿cómo puedo fiarme de ti? – Luka recobró la compostura y observó al recién llegado con un gesto despectivo –. Eres un Arcano, no estáis de nuestra parte.

– Eso podríamos discutirlo, pues somos sus servidores, pero no me interesa entrar en un debate sobre si somos o no de confianza. El caso es que yo no puedo hacer lo que necesito que hagáis por mí, así que no veo por qué iba a tenderos una trampa…

– No – tajante, la bruja tamborileó los dedos sobre su brazo –. Necesito fundamentos antes de hacer ningún tipo de trato contigo.

– ¿Acaso quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber dónde está monsieur Shion? – ronroneó Taya.

– ¿Acaso tienes alguien más a quien pedirle que haga lo que tú no puedes? Lo dudo. En ese caso no habrías acudido a mí – burlona, empezó a sonreír al ser consciente de estar ganando terreno –. Creo que sería mucho más rápido que me dieras razones para confiar en ti.

Taya se quedó algo desconcertado, pero en seguida recuperó la seguridad y se ajustó la casaca.

– Estoy realizando una investigación, al igual que usted, sobre el Elixir – Ted y Luka intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de alarma –. No pienso inmiscuirme, por supuesto. Tampoco tengo interés en hacerme con el artefacto… Sólo en averiguar dónde está, qué es. Por eso pensé que intercambiar datos nos sería útil a los dos.

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirme? – preguntó tras un rato, todavía recelosa.

Taya aspiró una bocanada de aire y carraspeó.

– Verá, hay un niño que se ha unido al grupo de monsieur Shion y… Siento mucho interés por él.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Le pregunto yo por qué se interesa tanto por madame Hatsune o monsieur Shion? – sonriente, el Arcano se echó a la espalda la coleta que tenía sobre el hombro –. Mire, las cosas serían así: ambos nos comprometemos a la confidencialidad del asunto y no hablamos con nadie más sobre esto. Usted me promete que averiguará todo lo que pueda sobre ese niño y, a cambio, yo le diré dónde se encuentra monsieur Shion…

Luka se pasó una mano por los labios, pensativa.

– Una pregunta más.

– Adelante.

– ¿Por qué no puedes investigarlo por tu cuenta?

– Porque no puedo entrar al lugar donde se encuentra monsieur Shion.

– Y yo sí.

– Exacto.

Luka todavía dudaba.

– ¿Podré hacer lo que quiera con Shion una vez me lo digas?

– Por supuesto.

Eso pareció derribar todas sus reticencias.

– De acuerdo. Dime dónde está.

Taya sonrió.

− ¿No va a hacer un juramento?

− Me comprometo a darte la información que necesitas y a que no decir a nadie que esta conversación ha tenido lugar. Pero no juraré.

− Sabe que si miente puedo hacer que…

− ¿Te comprometes tú? − interrumpió, impaciente.

− Me comprometo a lo mismo que usted. Por cierto, ¿en el trato se incluye al contratista?

− No dirá nada − le aseguró Luka sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Ted.

Taya pareció conforme.

– En casa de Ritsu Namine.

Ese nombre no le dijo nada a Ted, aunque sí a Luka, porque quedó descolocada durante un par de segundos mientras asimilaba la información.

– ¡Claro! – exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente –. ¡Ella es su mejor amiga…! ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Un momento, eso significa que está ocultando a un enemigo del Aquelarre…

– En esos temas ya no quiero entrar – interrumpió con suavidad Taya –. Lo dejo todo en sus capaces manos.

Luka bufó algo entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo contacto contigo cuando tenga la información?

– Ah, es verdad – con delicadeza, se sacó uno de los blancos guantes y se lo entregó a la bruja –. Cuando llegue el momento, convóqueme a través de él.

Luka asintió y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. El Arcano les dedicó una reverencia a ambos y tocó un broche que tenía prendido del pecho.

– Por cierto – dijo antes de empezar a desaparecer –. Creo que deberíais alimentar mejor a vuestro vampiro, el pobre parece bastante hambriento.

De haber sido humano, Ted habría enrojecido hasta las orejas. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Taya se había volatilizado en el aire.

Luka se giró hacia él. Ted rehuyó su mirada, avergonzado.

– ¿Decía la verdad?

– Hace… un par de días que no tomo nada – admitió con incomodidad.

Ella se quedó mirándole durante un par de segundos e hizo un movimiento de muñeca. En su mano apareció una jarra de cristal llena de sangre. Los sentidos de Ted se afinaron al máximo y sintió que sus colmillos crecían rápidamente. Esa sangre… ¡era fresca!

– No te preocupes, no está envenenada. Ni tampoco es una molestia dártela – dijo Luka mientras se la tendía –. Si tienes problemas con estas cosas, no dudes en decírmelo. No me cuesta nada crear algo así.

Con la boca seca y la garganta contraída de la ansiedad, Ted fue incapaz de responder. La bruja regresó a su asiento, recogió el libro que había caído al suelo cuando se levantó y le dio la espalda para seguir leyendo.

Ted habría salido para no resultar maleducado, pero la sed pudo más que su buena educación y se llevó el borde de la jarra a los labios. Cuando la sangre llenó su boca se estremeció de placer. Era humana, eso seguro, pero apenas tenía sabor (en realidad resultaba bastante sosa). Sin embargo aplacó sin problemas sus necesidades y Ted bebió hasta la última gota.

Sintiéndose bastante violento, permaneció con la jarra en brazos durante un par de minutos. Luka le miró por encima del hombro y se rió.

– Estás un poco… manchado.

– P-perdón – Ted se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca –. Y muchas gracias.

– No hay por qué darlas – chasqueó los dedos y el recipiente desapareció –. Mañana por la noche iremos a hacer una visita a Namine. ¿Te importa acompañarme?

– Por supuesto que no.

– Vale – adivinó un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro antes de que le diera nuevamente la espalda.

Ted se sentó en el borde de la cama y retomó la lectura, mucho más animado de lo que había estado desde que se les encargara aquel extraño trabajo de cazar a un inmortal.

"Parece que vamos a volver a vernos, Kaito" pensó.

XXXX

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Prima.

Kaito y Ritsu intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Mientras tanto, Luka seguía esperando que le dieran permiso para entrar.

– No puede ser casualidad – Kaito se apartó el flequillo de la cara –. Apenas la conoces, ¿verdad?

– Sólo he oído hablar de ella. No veo para qué iba a visitarnos – afirmó Ritsu con preocupación.

– Perdón, fuimos muy descuidados al venir – se disculpó Kaito con un rictus de culpabilidad –. Sabía que os podíamos meter en problemas pero…

– ¿Qué hacemos? – repitió Prima.

– Os sacaré de aquí – decidió la bruja.

– Un momento – Kaito, mordiéndose el labio inferior, empezó a pasear de un lado a otro –. Conociendo a Luka, debe haber puesto barreras a nuestro alrededor. Es una neófita, pero no es estúpida. Si intentaras tele transportarnos, eso te confirmaría como culpable a sus ojos. Podría denunciarte al Aquelarre.

– ¿Entonces, qué? – Meiko, que tenía el estómago encogido. Estaba sentada en el sofá con Len y no dejaba de mirar a los adultos con verdadero nerviosismo –. ¿Esperamos a que nos pille?

– Tú eres una gran bruja – declaró el inmortal hacia Ritsu –. Te debe respeto. Podemos intentar convencerla de que eres inocente.

– ¿Ah, sí? – dudó ella –. ¿Cómo?

– Ella quiere saber qué pasó con Miku – alzó los hombros –. Supongo que tendré que decírselo.

A la bruja le hubiera gustado responder, pero hizo un gesto de incomodidad al sentir la presión con la que la jovencita llamaba a su escudo, pidiendo insistentemente la entrada. Le abrió el paso y pudo percibir cómo se transportaba a las escaleras del edificio. Venía acompañada.

– Vosotros dos, al jardín – ordenó Prima, empujando a los niños hacia la ventana.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Kaito vio, con sorpresa, que Luka entraba con bastante seguridad y que no la seguía Gakupo, sino Ted. Compartieron una mirada de reconocimiento, si bien ninguno dijo nada. Se alegraba de que el balazo que Gumi le había dado en la pierna no le hubiera afectado.

– Lady Namine, Lady Prima… Shion… – la chica se inclinó ante todos –. Perdón por molestaros a estas horas, pero se trata de un asunto importante.

– ¿Quieres tomar asiento? – le ofreció Prima.

– No, gracias. Prefiero estar de pie – carraspeó y se llevó las manos a la espalda –. Sé que es tarde, Shion, pero quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. Fui bastante ruda y no tuve en cuenta lo que tratabas de decirme – admitió –. No vengo a denunciaros al Aquelarre, no tengo intención de hacerlo. Sólo quiero saber la verdad – su tono se fue suavizando a medida que hablaba –. He estado investigando sobre el Elixir y cada vez me convenzo más de que antes de opinar tengo que rellenar los huecos. Por favor, Shi… Kaito, sois las personas a las que más aprecio – tragó saliva con dificultad –. Quiero saber por qué Miku acabó haciendo eso. Necesito saberlo.

Kaito la observó en medio de un penetrante en silencio. La muchacha se dejó examinar sin quejarse, manteniéndose firme, aunque sin desafiarle con la mirada.

No creía que estuviese mintiendo, pero tampoco le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. De una forma u otra, al haber sido descubiertos sólo les quedaba la esperanza de que Luka no les delatara. Porque, por mucho que dijera que no pretendía entregarles al Aquelarre, les tenía en la palma de su mano: el futuro de Ritsu y Prima dependía de lo que decidiera Luka.

El inmortal suspiró y asintió con la cabeza:

– Siéntate, es una historia un poco larga de contar.

Luka obedeció y escuchó con respetuoso silencio. Al terminar la narración, la bruja parecía completamente desconcertada. Meiko y Len, que espiaban desde la ventana, se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era lo que había esperado.

– Entonces… El Elixir aumenta el poder de las brujas – tanteó, no muy segura –. ¿Verdad?

– Eso parece.

– ¿Por qué Miku tardó tan poco en sucumbir en comparación con Noel? Miku era mucho más fuerte que ella, tendría que haber podido dominar por más tiempo el Elixir.

Kaito negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

– Si lo supiera, te lo diría.

– ¿De verdad no usasteis el Elixir ni una sola vez? – preguntó, incrédula e indignada –. ¿Para nada? ¿No os molestasteis en intentar utilizar su poder? ¿Ni siquiera para saber qué demonios hace?

– Hay cosas que es mejor no tocar – dijo Ritsu, sentada enfrente de ella.

– Sí, ya veo cómo acabó todo por quedarse de brazos cruzados – respondió ella, arqueando una ceja.

Kaito apretó los labios, dolido por el comentario.

– Megurine – Ritsu posó una pierna sobre la otra con elegancia –, esa mordacidad puedes guardártela para ti. Nadie se te lanzará encima si te muestras más amable.

Luka no respondió, pero se removió en el sofá con incomodidad.

– ¿De dónde viene esa magia?

– ¿Perdón? – carraspeó Prima.

– Esa magia… – Luka miró en derredor y, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, sus ojos se detuvieron a la altura de la ventana-portal –. De allí, ¿no? ¿A quién tenéis escondido?

Durante unos instantes, la estancia se sumió en una tensión tan violenta que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Kaito maldijo mil veces en su interior. Su percepción mágica había disminuido muchísimo desde que despertó de su sueño y seguramente Prima y Ritsu estaban tan acostumbradas a la esencia de Len que ni se habían percatado de su llamativa presencia.

Con los músculos rígidos, Luka se esforzó por sonreír a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de que Prima parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre ella.

– Vamos, que no me voy a comer a nadie. ¿No os he dicho que no estoy en vuestra contra?

_¿Pero dice la verdad?_ Casi se podía escuchar la pregunta que rondaba las cabezas de los presentes.

Al final Ritsu hizo pasar a los dos niños.

Meiko avanzó a trompicones, aferrando la mano de Len. Luka se levantó de pronto y Meiko pegó un respingo al ver que se acercaba a ella. Sin embargo, la bruja se agachó delante del chico, impresionada, y desplazó una mano sobre su cabeza, sin llegar a tocarle.

– Es… un varón, ¿verdad?

– Sí – suspiró Ritsu.

– Increíble… Está desprendiendo magia… como… como si fuera…

– ¿Una bruja? – se aventuró Ritsu –. O más bien deberíamos decir que un brujo…

– Pero eso es impo… – la joven se cortó bruscamente y se llevó una mano a la boca con el entrecejo fruncido –. Oye, ¿has tenido magia siempre?

– No lo sé – Len inclinó levemente la cabeza, pensativo –. Empecé a usarla hace poco…

El ceño de Luka se pronunció todavía más y se giró hacia Kaito.

– ¿Desde cuándo está contigo?

Él se lo pensó antes de hablar. Quería confiar en Luka, pero si ella no iba con toda la verdad por delante, tampoco tenían por qué hacerlo ellos. La bruja siguió mirándole insistentemente, ignorando su mutismo. Kaito suspiró.

– Desde que Meiko y yo nos escapamos del hotel.

– Así que… ¿fuiste tú quien nos atacó? – Luka lo comprendió al vuelo –. Es… Ah… Entonces lo has traído aquí para que le enseñen magia, ¿verdad? Porque podría haberlo hecho Miku, pero no sabes dónde está.

No pudo evitar un arrebato de orgullo al ver cómo Luka encajaba a una velocidad suicida las piezas del puzzle. Cuando la conoció ya era una chica tremendamente avispada y estar bajo el régimen de Sai sólo la había vuelto todavía más inteligente. Recordó las miles de veces que ella y Gakupo habían aprovechado las ausencias de Sai para escaparse y pasar el rato con ellos, siempre con el consentimiento de Ruko. Tan pequeños y decididos a convertirse cuanto antes en bruja e inmortal para independizarse…

Luka continuó haciendo preguntas, que Ritsu y Prima fueron respondiendo con reservas. No le extrañaba que estuviera tan interesada en Len. Al contrario que el resto de brujas conservadoras, Luka venía de una nueva generación en la que los hombres tenían los mismos derechos que las mujeres. Ella vería con buenos ojos que Len tuviese poderes.

De reojo, contempló a Ted, que se había quedado aparte, apoyado contra una pared. Al notar que le observaban, el contratista le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa sin remordimiento alguno. Fue un alivio. Aunque no fue él quien le pegó un disparo, se había sentido culpable.

– En fin, creo que he molestado más de lo necesario – después de un buen rato, Luka se separó de Len. Con un gesto de tranquilidad, se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja –. Sai sospecha algo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Fue ella la que me impulsó a investigar sobre el Elixir – dijo lentamente, como contemplando la posibilidad desde un nuevo punto de vista –. Y, no se por qué, tengo la sensación de que es porque sabe algo… O puede que sólo sea que desconfío de ella – se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a su teoría.

– Conociendo a Sai, es probable que esté maquinando algún plan – murmuró Ritsu. Dio un paso adelante, acercándose a la joven –. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Luka se sumió en un largo silencio en el que pareció no darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención.

– ¿Puedo hablar un momento con él a solas? – pidió, señalando al contratista.

Prima les llevó al jardín, donde también era de noche. Cerró la ventana, dejándoles fuera.

XXXX

– ¿Qué va a hacer?

– ¿Conoces a Kaito… digo, a Shion? – preguntó ella, ignorándole.

El contratista cambió levemente el peso de un pie a otro, como un niño al que han pillado haciendo una jugarreta.

– Hablamos un poco mientras estuvo con nosotros.

– Ya… – Luka se retorció un mechón de pelo perdiendo la mirada en el cielo estrellado.

"¿Has escuchado?"

_Sí… Pero no me esperaba algo así… _

"Yo tampoco."

_¿Vas a irte sin más?_

"Tampoco puedo quedarme, Gakupo. ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Que me gusta la casa y me apetece pasar una temporadita? Además, me preocupa Taya. ¿Qué pasará cuando le diga que hay un niño con poderes? ¿Y si vienen a por él? No puedo contarle nada antes de saber qué demonios está planeando."

_Estoy de acuerdo. _

"Podría hacer que te quedaras aquí con ellos…"

_Mejor no. Soy tu inmortal. No se sentirán bien conmigo._

"Entonces, ¿qué me recomiendas?"

_Pues… ¿Qué te parece Ted? Que yo sepa, se lleva bien con Kaito._

"¿Aunque sólo se conozcan de un día y algo?"

_Sí. _

"Pareces muy seguro."

_No te lo podría jurar, pero apostaría una mano._

"Jajaja. De acuerdo, dejaré al chico aquí."

_Antes de marcharte, intenta averiguar algo más de ese niño. ¿Es el único que tiene poderes? Tenemos que enterarnos de cómo Taya ha llegado a enterarse de que es especial…_

"Eso haré. ¿Tardaréis mucho en venir? Creo que voy a necesitaros."

_Todavía estaremos fuera un par de horas, pero no parece que esta pista sea buena. Voy a explicarle a Teto dónde se va a quedar su hermano. Ah, intenta no ser muy borde con las preguntas._

"¡Oye!"

Pudo sentir cómo Gakupo se reía y Luka se puso a refunfuñar internamente. Entre tanto, el contratista se había quedado mirándola extrañado. Normal, llevaba casi cinco minutos sin hacerle caso.

– Voy a dejarte aquí.

– ¿Perdón?

– No es para que espíes, aunque va a dar esa impresión. Taya quiere algo de ese niño y me da mala espina. Es la primera vez que oigo nada de un chico con poderes.

– Entonces, ¿no vas a informar al Arcano de nada?

– Tengo que hacerlo, pero no de inmediato. Oye – le llamó la atención –, ni se te ocurra contarle nada de esto a Kaito, ¿me has oído? – le apuntó con un dedo y sus ojos brillaron con fiereza –. Me da igual que os caigáis bien, que seáis amigos o yo qué sé. No, no me interrumpas. Trabajas para mí y aunque te vas a quedar aquí para vigilarles, sigues estando de mi lado.

– Lo entiendo – dijo él en voz baja –. Aunque… ¿no acabas de decir que no me dejas aquí para espiarles?

– Y no les vas a espiar: vas a asegurarte de que nadie se acerque a ellos sin que yo lo sepa. Es la primera vez que trato con los Arcanos y no conozco sus tretas, pero mi maestra me dijo que pueden llegar a ser realmente molestos – se empezó a mordisquear la uña del pulgar –. Taya debe sospechar que pasa algo raro con este niño y quiero comprobar un par de cosas.

– Comprendido – asintió Ted.

– Bien – Luka suspiró y alzó una mano, mostrándole un colgante elegante, de color negro –. Tócalo cuando veas algo sospechoso y yo lo sabré de inmediato. Si alguien te pregunta, te lo regaló tu hermana.

– De acuerdo – era duro como un diamante, sus dedos resbalaban sobre la ligera piedra oscura. Se la puso al cuello.

– Por cierto, cuando necesites beber díselo a Kaito si te da vergüenza pedírselo a Namine – añadió Luka mientras se dirigía a la puerta por la que habían entrado, en la base de un enorme castillo antiguo, que en realidad era la ventana que daba a la casa de la bruja –. No te culpará de nada.

A Ted se le escapó una sonrisa al notar que su tono de voz se había suavizado.

– Claro.

Cuando entraron, Prima y Kaito se separaron, cortando una conversación. Todos les miraron en silencio.

– Lo he estado pensando y hay algo que no encaja – anunció –. Len, ¿en tu familia los varones también tienen poderes?

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, considerándolo.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes si tus padres tenían dones especiales?

– Yo era muy pequeño… – entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por recordar –. Ese día… nuestros padres se marcharon… y no volvieron. No he vuelto a verles.

Luka tragó saliva y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para arrojar a un lado los recuerdos que pugnaban por emerger de las profundidades de su memoria.

– Lo siento… ¿Y no tienes más familia?

– Mis hermanas… no sé si tienen poderes… Yo los he descubierto gracias a Miku.

La chica de pelo castaño se acercó a Len y le dio un cálido abrazo, apretando los labios en una expresión de culpabilidad. Kaito también parecía sorprendido. ¿Es que Len no les había contado nada hasta ahora?

"Deja de pensar en eso" se ordenó. "Tiene hermanas. Está bien, tendré que empezar por ellas".

Permitió que pasaran un par de minutos para que la tensión se rebajase. Cuando la tal Meiko se separó del niño y dio la impresión de que las cosas se habían calmado, dijo:

– Me gustaría que Ted se quedara con vosotros.

Las cejas de Ritsu se alzaron hasta niveles imposibles y su mutismo resultó más que elocuente. Luka carraspeó e intentó ser lo más educada y persuasiva posible:

– Sé que ahora parece que os lo estoy imponiendo pero no tengo nada en vuestra contra – se acercó a Kaito con una expresión seria y le miró directamente a los ojos –. Créeme.

Luka analizó los sentimientos que pasaban por el rostro del inmortal. Cuando levantó una mano, ella se encogió levemente, temiendo haber dicho o hecho algo que hubiese lo estropeado todo. Sin embargo, Kaito le acarició el pelo con un gesto paternal que derribó sus defensas.

– Sé que puedo confiar en ti – declaró Kaito.

– …Gracias – murmuró ella con voz ahogada.

"No ha cambiado desde entonces. Había estado tan convencida de que había cambiado, de que…"

Percibió la calmada alegría de Gakupo, que había escuchado la conversación, y se le contagió su serenidad. Luka respiró hondo, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Os mantendré informados de lo que averigüe.

– Luka – la llamó Kaito.

– ¿Sí?

– Sabes que Miku te quiere muchísimo, ¿verdad?

La bruja se detuvo con una mano en el pomo. Como les daba la espalda, Ted no pudo ver por qué se llevaba la mano a la cara, pero no le costó imaginarlo. Su afinado oído captó que se le había acelerado la respiración.

– Nos vemos – y salió del piso sin mirar atrás.

Luka cerró la puerta, bajó aceleradamente por las escaleras y, como Ritsu le había abierto un agujero en la barrera que protegía el edificio para que pudiera marcharse, se transportó al hotel donde estaban viviendo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con las piernas temblorosas y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran.

Un torrente de sentimientos se catapultaron desde su corazón, dejándola anonadada. Desde hacía años se había negado en redondo a creer que Miku fuera la culpable. Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por confiar, después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada, empezó a considerar, contra su voluntad, que Miku tenía todas las papeletas para ser la asesina. Cuando supo que sí lo había sido, se vino abajo. Miku siempre fue una vía de escape durante los largos años de aprendizaje bajo la tutela de Sai. No podía contar la cantidad de veces que había deseado que hubieran sido Miku y Kaito los que les hubieran recogido ese día de la calle, los que hubiesen decidido enseñarle magia… Por eso, pensar que todo lo que le había dicho no había sido nada más que algo insustancial, que en realidad no le importaban las vidas ajenas, la destrozó.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la suave sábana, mareada. Por fin sabía qué había ocurrido. El peso que había llevado sobre los hombros durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido, pero el nudo de su estómago no.

Todavía no podría dormir tranquila hasta que destapase todo lo que estaba pasando en torno a ese maldito Elixir, que llevaba la desgracia consigo allá donde fuera.

XXXX

– No me lo puedo creer – oyó quejarse a Haku.

Neru maldijo por dentro, dejó caer el cigarro y lo aplastó con la punta del pie. Pero su amiga ya había visto el humo y se acercaba con los brazos en jarras.

– Me dijiste que lo habías dejado.

– Ya sabes que no me hace daño – respondió con una débil sonrisa.

– Vale, pues a mí no me gusta el olor del tabaco – arrugó la nariz para demostrárselo –. Te quita personalidad, tú no eres así.

– Lo siento – siempre que Haku le echaba algo en cara acababa por darle la razón, ya fuera por falta de voluntad o porque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal –. Es que estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba tranquilizarme.

– Ya lo sé – Haku se acercó a su lado y echó un vistazo a los árboles que se extendían hasta el infinito –. ¿Cuánto tardará el autobús?

– Media hora más.

Había aceptado, a su pesar, llevar a Haku y Rin consigo durante un tiempo. En su opinión estarían mucho más seguras en cualquier iglesia, pero la albina se había negado en redondo a dejarla irse sin más. Neru podría haberle señalado que era torpe, que no tenía ni idea de defensa personal y que resultaría un estorbo. Por su parte, Haku podría haberle recordado que cuidaba de sus hermanos sin esperar nada a cambio, que podría haber muerto por el embrollo en el que la había metido y mil cosas más. Neru se rindió antes de empezar, considerando que ya era hora de concederle un capricho a su compañera que, aunque podría haberle echado en cara muchísimos errores suyos, no lo hacía por bondad de corazón.

Como había dejado el coche atrás, no habían tenido otro remedio que coger un autobús. Haku envió una carta a sus vecinos de Sigyn, explicando que se encontraba bien, conmovida después de saber lo preocupados que estaban. Sacó de la cuenta todo el dinero que le había dejado la Madre superiora y unió sus ahorros a los escasos de Neru para financiar el viaje. ¿Qué pasaría una vez se les acabaran? Era una pregunta que acosaba constantemente a Neru. No podía crear dinero de la nada, tenía que ganárselo como fuera. Jamás había robado, era demasiado orgullosa para ello, así que de vez en cuando trabajaba como camarera, barrendera o cualquier tontería. Había realizado trabajos mucho más oscuros cuando necesitaba dinero urgente, pero de esos Haku jamás tendría noticia. Pero ahora que cargaba con su amiga y su hermana no tendría tiempo para ponerse a trabajar…

– ¿Dónde está Rin?

– En el baño – la chica le sonrió –. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ahora va cuando lo necesita? Antes tenía que recordarle que fuera cada cuatro horas.

– Sí – eran cambios pequeños, pero tan abrumadores, que se había quedado con la boca abierta al verlos –. Debe ser tu influencia.

– ¿Tú crees? – Haku miró al cielo, no muy convencida.

– Sí, eres una niñera estupenda. Serías una buena madre.

– Gracias – se rió –. Pero primero tendría que poner mi paciencia a prueba con un bebé.

– Seguro que lo conseguirías. En cambio, yo…

Las dos se rieron al intentar imaginar a Neru cuidando de un niño que se despertara (como hacían todos los bebés, sin excepción) varias veces en plena noche y que por el día no diese tregua.

Rin tardaba mucho y Haku fue a buscarla al restaurante, a un lado de la autopista, en el que el autobús se había detenido. Neru sacó de su bolsillo el paquete de cigarros. Después de que la pillaran con las manos en la masa no se atrevía a intentarlo de nuevo. Con un suspiro los tiró a una basura y dio un paseo cerca de los abundantes pinos. Cuando se montara en el autobús podría relajarse viéndolos pasar al otro lado de la ventana, pero hasta entonces necesitaba entretenerse con algo. Sentía que no estaba haciendo nada productivo, y eso la ponía histérica. Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo haría una larga carrera a través del bosque…

Se detuvo. Lo habría pasado completamente por alto de no haber visto un reflejo, como un reloj que capta un rayo de sol, o un pequeño cristal. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y, aunque no pudo descubrir ninguna presencia, extrajo su vara y la hizo crecer de una estocada. La aferró con las manos, plantando bien los pies en el suelo.

– ¿¡Quién hay ahí!

Sólo le respondió el susurro del bosque, con los cantos de los pájaros y el sonido de sus pequeños habitantes corriendo de un lado a otro.

Neru permaneció unos instantes en guardia. Después fue adelantándose paso a paso hacia el lugar donde creía que había visto el rayito.

"Qué tontería, estoy imaginando cosas… Verás, al final va a ser una estupidez. Una lata, qué te apuestas. Con la cantidad de basura que tira la gente…"

A pesar de pensar eso, pasó sin casi hacer ruido por encima de un arbusto y deslizó con sigilo la vara hacia delante, rodeando el tronco de un árbol.

Una mancha negra se arrojó sobre ella a tal velocidad que sólo le dio tiempo a soltar un alarido antes de que la empujaran violentamente al suelo.

NdA:

¿Review? XD.


	14. Capítulo Catorce

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: otro capítulo un pelín largo ^^U. Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que dejan comentario; Rankoxchan (¡qué alegría volver a verte por aquí! Muchas gracias por no abandonar el fic. Qué bien que te gusten los personajes, y sí, Ted y Haku son un cielo X3. ¡Espero que disfrutes el cap!), a LWB, AMAA002 y No-al-Yoyo XD.

¡Espero que disfrutéis!

CAPÍTULO CATORCE

– ¡Cuidado, Len! – gritó Meiko, agachándose bruscamente para evitar que un libro se estampara contra su cabeza –. ¡Oye, sordo, que mires a dónde mandas las cosas!

Len se desconcentró y los objetos que flotaban a su alrededor igual que los anillos de un planeta estuvieron a punto de irse al suelo, pero consiguió detenerlos a tiempo. Alzando lentamente las manos, los levantó y después volvió a hacerlos girar mientras aguantaba los quejidos de Meiko, que había perdido una partida a los videojuegos por culpa del libro.

Ted se reía de la escena sentado en el sofá. En la pantalla de plasma su personaje elevaba los brazos detrás de un resplandeciente "WINNER".

– ¡Y tú deja de reírte! – le amenazó la chica, dejándose caer en sofá con los brazos cruzados –. ¿Cómo puede ser que en una semana ya seas capaz de vencerme? – lo miró con suspicacia –. Tú ya habías jugado antes, ¿verdad? ¡Confiesa!

– No, no – le aseguró él sin poder para de reír –. En mi vida había tocado un videojuego.

– Eso es triste – Meiko apagó la televisión y se retorció para poder ver por encima del respaldo qué hacían los mayores en la cocina –. ¿Falta mucho para cenar? Me muero de hambreeeee.

– Diez minutos – respondió Prima con una voz cantarina.

– A ver si es verdad. ¡Joder, Len, que tengas cuidado con tus cosas! – exclamó después de que Ted la cogiera por la cabeza y la empujara contra el sofá para que una lámpara no le diera de lleno en la nuca –. ¡Lo haces a propósito! ¡El mundo entero está en mi contra!

Len la ignoró y cerró los ojos para aumentar su concentración. La muchacha farfulló un par de cosas más y se hundió en los cojines, enfurruñada. Pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Ted, los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Meiko le palmeó un hombro y se secó las lágrimas.

– ¿Te hace otra?

– Por qué no. Pero el resultado será el mismo.

– Ya lo veremos – los ojos de la chica casi chisporrotearon y se apresuró a encender la televisión.

Tuvieron que interrumpir la cuarta partida para sentarse a la cena. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Prima le sirvió una pequeña copa de sangre a Ted, como hacía todas las noches.

Al principio, Ted se había sentido totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero resultó tremendamente fácil adaptarse a la rutina de aquella casa. Durante el día dormía en la habitación de Kaito y por las noches charlaba con Meiko, Kaito o Prima y, si Len no estaba rendido y aguantaba un rato sin irse a la cama, también con él. Ritsu todavía guardaba las distancias con él, después de todo, sólo había pasado algo más de una semana desde que llegó a la casa. Pero Ted no olvidaba la copa de sangre que le ofrecía cada noche.

Kaito le había asegurado que Len, Prima y Meiko lo aceptarían sin problemas. Quizás la inmortal tardó un par de días en comparación con los niños, pero Kaito había acertado de lleno. Meiko le había invitado a jugar a la noche siguiente de su llegada y parecía que se iba a convertir en una costumbre echar un par de partidas cada día. Prima le había enseñado varios juegos de cartas y más de una vez se reunieron todos después de la cena para apostar (cosas como quién haría las tareas de la casa al día siguiente) y se organizaban en grupos para jugar a las cartas.

Se había enterado, más o menos, de la historia de Meiko, que había acabado acompañando a Kaito por pura casualidad. Sabía que Len practicaba su magia diariamente con Ritsu en ese extraño jardín y cada vez que lo veía había hecho un nuevo progreso: dos días atrás era incapaz de mover objetos y, de repente, tenía toda una órbita de electrodomésticos a su alrededor. Meiko le había contado que no sólo era que avanzara con sus poderes, sino que estaba cambiando poco a poco. Cuando se conocieron, Len apenas sí hablaba o reaccionaba a estímulos externos. En ese momento parecía un niño bastante retraído, pero no tenía un comportamiento tan exagerado como el que la muchacha le había descrito.

– ¿Puedes ir a comprar unos cartones de leche en cuanto termines? El 24 horas está abierto – le pidió Prima a Meiko, que abrió la boca, incrédula.

– ¡Pero pídele a Ritsu que cree un poco de leche!

– Así te mueves un poco – le sonrió la aludida –. Además, tenemos que colaborar con los pequeños negocios…

– Sí, ya, a enriquecer todavía más a los millonarios – Meiko enrolló sus espaguetis en el tenedor con excesivo tesón.

– Piensa que, gracias a tu ayuda, los pobres chicos que trabajan ahí ganarán su sueldo – se unió Prima.

– Que Ted vaya contigo – dijo Kaito –. Si vais a salir, mejor que vayáis los dos. Y de paso nos aseguramos de que nadie resulte herido.

– Oye, que me sé defender – se indignó Meiko.

– Mejor prevenir que curar − Kaito prefirió callarse que los enemigos que temía no eran de los que Meiko podría derrotar. Pero en realidad no estaba preocupado. Las criaturas mágicas reconocían los territorios de las brujas y, en general, no solían rondarlos para mantenerse en buenos términos con ellas. Así que sólo quería que Ted la acompañara por si acaso.

– Ayer te derribé, ¿necesitas alguna otra prueba?

– Yo no te ataqué con intención de hacerte daño…

– Eso, intenta suavizarlo – le apuntó con un dedo y una sonrisa triunfal –. ¡La cosa es que te tiré al suelo y esta vez no estabas débil!

– Tiene razón – Prima sonreía, divertida –. Fue un movimiento que ninguno nos esperábamos.

– Así soy yo: tiendo a hacer cosas increíbles – se jactó Meiko mientras se miraba las uñas.

Un rato después, Ted se puso una camiseta informal, unos vaqueros cortos y sandalias. Meiko se rió con fuerza porque parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba y Ted no tuvo otro remedio que encogerse de hombros. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No era su culpa que los vampiros parecieran estar hechos de mármol.

Meiko bajó de dos en dos las escaleras, desafiándole a adelantarla. El contratista sonrió y saltó por el hueco. Cayó al suelo, silencioso como un gato. Si Meiko no le hubiese visto tirarse, ni se habría dado cuenta de que estaba abajo.

– Mola − dijo con admiración.

– Lo sé – rió él.

La chica se había puesto unos pantalones cortos, que resaltaban unas piernas firmes y largas. Más de una vez, Ted se encontró mirándolas pero, en cuanto se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartaba los ojos con incomodidad. Como no conocía el barrio, ella le hizo de guía por la mayoría de las tiendas, cerradas. En una plaza cercana una banda tocaba música suave y relajante. Habían colgado luces de colores que se reflejaban contra las paredes y los bares estaban llenos a rebosar.

– Prefiero un concierto, pero si quieres vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

– No hace falta – Ted echó un vistazo a la pequeña fiesta y se giró hacia ella –. ¿Cómo son los conciertos?

– Uf, geniales. Si pillas buenas entradas puedes ver a tu grupo de cerca, cantar con ellos y uno acaba matado de tanto gritar y saltar. La última vez que volví a casa me dolían un huevo los oídos.

– Tiene que ser divertido.

– Lo es. Si quieres luego te pongo las canciones de mi grupo favorito. Están buenísimos y el cantante tiene una voz que pone los pelos de punta – contó atropelladamente, ilusionada, sin apenas coger aire –. Tienes que escuchar sus canciones, te van a encantar. Y sus videoclips también. Cogemos el portátil de Prima y te los muestro…

En algún momento, Ted perdió el hilo de lo que Meiko le estaba contando, yendo de un tema a otro sin parar, añadiendo datos, exaltando a sus grupos favoritos. Al final sólo la escuchaba de fondo, aunque no se perdía la alegría que salía por todos sus poros. Cómo le gustaría tener temas de los que hablar de esa manera, tener a otra persona a la que le interesara igual que a él…

– … y no me puedo creer que no les hayas escuchado antes. Eh, ¿Ted? ¿Te aburres?

– No, no. Sólo me que he quedado pensando una cosa. Y, bueno, la verdad es que sólo hace tres años que terminé el entrenamiento.

– ¿Y?

– No teníamos casi contacto con el exterior − dijo tras pensarse bien cómo expresarlo.

– ¿En serio? – los ojos de Meiko se abrieron como platos –. ¿Y qué hacíais?

– Practicar, entrenar… – se encogió de hombros –. A veces nos daban libros, pero eran bastante aburridos.

– Todos lo son, créeme.

– Y cuando salí no paré de trabajar… He escuchado la radio y me sé un par de canciones, pero desde que me convertí en vampiro no he tenido ganas de nada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el 24 horas, donde compraron leche. Mientras regresaban a la casa, Ted se maldijo por haberle contado eso. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo; había querido darle pena, tornar su atención sobre él. ¿Desde cuándo era tan infantil? Para colmo, había echado por tierra la conversación y el ambiente alegre. Reprimió las ganas de golpearse contra la pared. Aunque no se habría hecho mucho daño, seguro que le habría dado un susto de muerte a los transeúntes.

– Pues lo he estado pensando… − dijo Meiko de repente.

– ¿Eh? − Ted bajó de las nubes.

– Que he estado pensando que tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte – Meiko le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. A partir de ahora vas a tener clases exclusivas con _moi _para meterte en la onda. ¡Y no te lo tomes a broma, porque voy a ser muy estricta!

Ted tardó en reaccionar. Cuando su cerebro se dignó a ponerse en marcha, una corriente de felicidad se expandió por su interior.

– Muchas gracias − dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer tan tremendamente contento como se sentía en realidad.

– ¡Eso, dame las gracias, póstrate ante mí! – bromeó ella y empezó a hacer una lista en voz alta sobre todo lo que podían ver por la Red –. Música, videos, ropa, películas… ¿Sabes que se pueden descargar?

– Algo he oído.

– La descarga directa es lo mejor del mundo. Ah, ya sé, voy a pedirle a Prima que haga palomitas. ¡Nos vamos a tirar toda la noche viendo películas de terror! Y mañana podríamos empezar con las de acción porque esas son…

Llegaron al portal, sacaron las llaves, abrieron, y sus voces resonaron contra las paredes mientras subían por las escaleras, alegres y entusiasmadas.

XXXX

Luka, Gakupo y Teto aparecieron silenciosamente en el borde de una concurrida calle. La luz del sol, que caía sobre cientos de cabezas cubiertas por gorras, pañuelos o sombreros, les cegó al primer contacto. Las personas avanzaban lo más rápido que eran capaces, empujándose unas a otras, intentando adelantarse, asfixiándose por el calor que despedían sus cuerpos. Ni las camisetas de manga cortas ni los abanicos, que más bien servían para saltarle los ojos a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, conseguían aliviar ni un poco el horroroso bochorno.

Luka se puso de puntillas y buscó entre el gentío. Se había transportado directamente al punto donde se suponía que se encontraban, no podían estar a más de un par de metros. Estaba desplazando la vista sobre la masa de cuerpos que se deslizaba por delante de ella cuando se topó con unos resplandecientes ojos dorados clavados en los suyos. Su dueña se había detenido en medio del gentío y hacía caso omiso de la gente que le ordenaba moverse. Le susurró algo a una mujer que había a su lado.

Gakupo sintió un ramalazo de temor que desconcertó a su bruja, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver que la joven se abalanzaba sobre ella. Gakupo apartó a Luka de un empellón, desenvainó su espada y esta chocó violentamente contra una vara dorada. Los dos metales rechinaron y Luka entrecerró los ojos con desagrado.

_¡La gente!_

Asintió con la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos. Las personas que les estaban rodeando, que apenas empezaban a asustarse, desaparecieron, abriendo un enorme círculo vacío a su alrededor, y aparecieron fuera de sus límites. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo ni de reaccionar, una cúpula grisácea había caído sobre la acera. Luka se aseguró que no había quedado dentro nadie más que ellos tres y la extraña de pelo rubio. Sólo entonces pudo centrarse en la pelea que estaba desarrollándose delante de sus narices.

Gakupo retrocedía atropelladamente, interponiendo su katana entre él y la vara dorada de la joven. Sin duda era mágica, porque ningún arma corriente podía resistir el corte de esa espada sin quebrarse.

_¡Es muy buena!_

"Desde luego".

Estaba acorralando a Gakupo contra la pared de una tienda. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, no dejaban huecos, iban dirigidos a los puntos vitales de Gakupo, que sólo podía detenerlos, y eso a duras penas. Cuando su talón chocó contra el muro las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la mente de su inmortal. Luka apuntó con un dedo para lanzarle un conjuro paralizante a la mujer. Sin embargo, veloz como el rayo, la joven interpuso la vara y gritó:

– ¡ ! (1)

Con un grito ahogado, Luka notó su magia rebotar contra una barrera y regresar de golpe contra ella. ¡Tenía que…!

Se teletransportó y cayó en el otro extremo de la carretera. Las piernas le fallaron y se derrumbó sobre las rodillas, con el corazón desbocado por el susto.

Gakupo hizo un complicado movimiento de muñeca y apartó la vara lo suficiente para colarse por un hueco bajo el brazo de su oponente y rodar lejos de ella. Pero la joven giró sobre sí misma intentando alcanzarle con un extremo de la vara. No lo consiguió por un par de centímetros. Con la fluidez digna de un baile, en vez de perder todo el impulso que había tomado en el giro de caderas, lo aprovechó para arrojarse hacia delante, directa contra la espalda de su enemigo. Gakupo se echó a un lado y, violentamente, le lanzó una patada contra cara. Ella, ligera como una mariposa y desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, dio una acrobática voltereta hacia atrás y, nada más caer al suelo lanzó una brutal estocada contra el pecho del inmortal.

Luka soltó un grito inarticulado de alarma y extendió las manos hacia delante. El cayado atravesó a Gakupo como si fuera una simple ilusión y la chica perdió el equilibrio, dándole a él la oportunidad de atacar con la parte roma de su katana.

Sin embargo, la vara creció repentinamente y se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡βελόνες πάγου! (2)

A lo largo de la vara se encendieron unos símbolos de un refulgente azul. Como si estuviera bateando, la chica agitó con violencia el bastón, del cual salieron despedidos unos carámbanos de hielo que se hundieron en la piel de Gakupo, haciéndolo salir despedido por los aires.

– ¡No! – chilló la bruja al percibir los terribles aguijonazos de dolor que atravesaban el cuerpo de Gakupo.

Teto frunció el ceño. La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos. Vio que la joven de la larga coleta corría hacia el inmortal, dispuesta a dar el golpe final. De golpe expandió su campo de control temporal y la muchacha se quedó congelada en pleno movimiento. Teto sacó una pequeña pistola que siempre llevaba atada a una pierna y disparó. La bala se detuvo en medio del trayecto, atrapada dentro del tiempo detenido. La contratista cerró los ojos y devolvió el tiempo a la normalidad.

La rubia cayó soltando un jadeo de sorpresa y se aferró una pierna ensangrentada. Miró en derredor, desconcertada, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en pistola que sostenía Teto.

– Ahora estate quieta – le ordenó la contratista.

La fulminó con la mirada, pero Teto hizo caso omiso de la afrenta. Entre tanto, la bruja había corrido al lado de su inmortal y, entre susurros de consuelo, hacía desaparecer el hielo y le curaba las heridas. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia la chica, que se apretaba la herida mascullando insultos entre dientes.

– ¿Por qué nos has atacado? − preguntó aceleradamente, todavía con los nervios a flor de piel.

– ¿No está claro? – bufó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse al dolor –. ¡Como si fuera a dejar que os lanzarais encima de mí otra vez!

– ¿Otra vez? – repitió Luka –. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella cerró con fuerza los labios, desafiante. Luka entrecerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado furiosa como para tener paciencia.

– Como quieras − se giró hacia la contratista −. Teto, ¿viste a las que la acompañaban?

– Sí, una mujer albina y una niña.

– Ve a buscarlas y tráelas aquí dentro. Con delicadeza − añadió en el último momento.

Teto asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al borde de la cúpula que les cubría. Luka abrió un pequeño arco para que pudiera salir y lo cerró de inmediato, por si acaso a la rubia se le ocurría intentar escapar.

Se acercó a ella y le arrebató la vara. Intercambiaron miradas asesinas antes de que Luka le hiciera un gesto de desagrado y empezara a examinar con interés el artefacto.

"Son símbolos del antiguo rúgnico y… glifos angélicos… ¿Una invocadora? Pero si no ha utilizado el nombre de ningún Ángel…"

_Luka…_

Gakupo ya se había recuperado, pero seguía sentado en el borde de la acera, pálido de la impresión.

"¿Crees que usó conjuros? No, ahora que lo pienso las frases que dijo estaban en rúgnico… Y no eran ningún conjuro que yo conozca…"

_Luka._

"¿Qué?".

_No creo que sea una invocadora._

"¿Por qué no?".

_Porque… es una inmortal._

"¿Perdón?".

_Lo supe en cuanto nos aparecimos en la calle. Y ella también lo notó. Por eso nos localizó tan rápido. _

"¿Cómo va a ser una inmortal? ¡Estaba usando magia!".

_Tú misma has dicho que no sabes si era un conjuro._

Iba a contestarle cuando sintió la presencia de Teto al otro lado de la barrera. Con un gesto, le abrió el paso. Una mujer de pelo blanco entró abrazando con fuerza a una niña. En cuanto Teto estuvo dentro, Luka volvió a cerrar el escudo y se acercó a las recién llegadas.

La niña era exacta a Len. Incluso tenía esa misma mirada tan extraña, mezcla de pasividad y curiosidad. Parecía como si absorbiese todo lo que entraba dentro de su campo visual, pero sin llegar a comprender por completo lo que veía.

_¿Pero qué…?_

"¿Qué pasa?"

_Estoy seguro de que esa niña también es una inmortal._

"¿Qué?".

_Está demasiado cerca como para que me esté confundiendo de sensación. Es una inmortal._

Luka clavó la mirada en la niña con incredulidad y, a la vez, agitación. Al notar el interés de Luka por la chiquilla, la mujer la apretó contra sí, protectora y desvió la atención de la bruja hacia ella. Vista de cerca no podía superar los veinticinco años. Por culpa de aquel pelo canoso tenía un aspecto bastante más maduro. Sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de la joven que todavía estaba en el suelo y una mueca de alarma comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Luka.

La mujer tragó saliva. Se estaba poniendo pálida.

_Quizás deberías intentar ser un poco más amable. Así no les sonsacarás nada._

"Habló mi conciencia".

Sin embargo, respiró hondo y se esforzó por imprimir algo de amabilidad en su voz.

– Por favor, dímelo. Sólo quiero saber a quién me estoy dirigiendo.

Tras unos instantes de duda, la joven susurró:

– Haku.

– Yo soy Luka – titubeó. ¿Qué debía decir? Si todo hubiera ido como había planeado no tendría que estar buscando una manera de justificar la herida de la chica rubia –. No me andaré con rodeos. Veníamos a hablar con vosotras. Pero el ataque repentino… No hemos tenido otro remedio. Y, pensadlo, si tuviéramos intención de mataros, ya lo habríamos hecho.

La postura de Haku se relajó levemente. Entre tanto, la niña, que había estado observando a Luka, se intentó separar un poco para ir a investigar la barrera, pero Haku la mantuvo pegada contra sí.

– ¿Hay mucho barullo ahí fuera? – le preguntó a Teto.

– Bastante. Han llamado a la policía.

– Entonces será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más apropiado – se dijo en voz alta.

Después de echar un conjuro de pérdida de memoria sobre toda la calle para que la gente no recordara nada de lo que había sucedido en los últimos diez minutos, teletransportó a sus acompañantes hasta una pequeña casita en medio del campo. Podría haber elegido un sitio mucho más lúgubre e imponente, pero como en principio no habían ido con intención de asustarlas y ya habían decidido de antemano llevarlas allí…

"Hacía años que no veníamos".

_Qué recuerdos… _

No había más que un salón con una cocinita, una habitación y un baño. Las paredes estaban llenas de telarañas y apenas se podía respirar un aire tan reconcentrado. Luka limpió la casa con un gesto, sacando a todas las arañas a algún lugar del campo y abrió las ventanas.

Entre tanto, Gakupo se había acercado a Teto y conversaba con ella en voz baja.

"¿Qué tal se encuentra?".

_Dice que el pago no será duro, porque apenas ha usado su poder. Parece que ni notaremos las consecuencias._

"Ya… Por si acaso, dile que se siente y descanse. No tiene que preocuparse, de aquí no van a poder escaparse".

Haku había ayudado a su compañera, que tenía el pantalón teñido de sangre, a sentarse delante de la mesa. Luka resopló. No tenía ganas de curarla, pero tampoco tenía corazón para continuar observando la expresión de preocupación de Haku. Esta se peleaba en susurros con su amiga, señalando su herida y luego a sí misma repetitivamente, pero la otra negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

– Voy a curarte – anunció Luka, haciendo que las dos la miraran en silencio –. Así que me gustaría que no intentaras atacarme mientras lo hago.

– No lo necesito – gruñó ella, volviéndole la cara.

La bruja arqueó una ceja.

– Discúlpala – se apresuró a decir Haku –. No hace falta que te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo.

– ¡Haku! – se quejó ella.

– ¿Tú? – repitió Luka.

– Soy una Hermana – explicó con suavidad – y puedo sanar algunas heridas.

La rubia empalideció y miró de reojo a Luka, con el temor pintado en las pupilas.

Hacía siglos que las representantes de los Ángeles, el poder celestial, y las brujas, el poder terrenal, vivían en una perpetua guerra fría que no había llegado a estallar jamás, en parte gracias al respeto mutuo que se profesaban. Pero la fuerza de la que hacían gala las Hermanas no pertenecía a la Tierra y el Aquelarre se había sentido más de una vez amenazado o, al menos, molesto por su presencia. No solía darse la situación de que una bruja y una Hermana se encontrasen en una misma habitación y, por eso mismo, no se sabía qué consecuencias podría acarrear juntar a dos seres tan opuestos.

– Una inmortal y una Hermana, qué pareja tan curiosa – comentó Luka, disfrutando al ver que la rubia se ponía más tiesa que un palo. Dejó pasar unos tensos momentos de silencio antes de decir, con cierta condescendencia: –. Adelante, cúrala.

– No lo necesito – la joven apartó con brusquedad la mano de Haku –. Ya está casi cerrada. Apenas sí sangra.

Luka y Gakupo compartieron un gesto de confirmación. Esa habilidad regeneradora era propia de los inmortales.

La Hermana fue a decir algo pero, en el último momento, asintió con una triste sonrisa y bajó la cabeza. La otra había fruncido el ceño, enfadada, y no se dignó ni a echarle una ojeada.

– Bueno, vayamos al grano – Luka y Gakupo se sentaron ante ellos, en unas sillas viejas de madera –. ¿Dónde está tu bruja?

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa sin despegar los labios.

– Te convendría decírmelo.

– ¿Ah, sí?

_No la amenaces_, le advirtió Gakupo_, o se cerrará en banda a colaborar._

"¿Y cómo debería hacerlo, don perfecto?"

_Intenta abrirte paso, pregúntale cómo se llama… Y habla primero con la Hermana, parece mucho más abierta._

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La joven se cruzó de brazos.

"Parece una niña pequeña" se quejó.

_¿A quién me recordará…?_ Ironizó él.

"¡Ey!"

– Aunque me lo digas no pondrás en peligro a tu bruja – le dijo –, sólo quiero ayudaros.

– Sí, ya.

Haciendo un enorme acopio de paciencia, se recordó que no tenía que dejar ver su molestia. Así que se conformó con sonreír de forma condescendiente.

– Haku, antes tu amiga comentó que os habían atacado. ¿Es eso verdad?

– Eh… – después de pedir permiso con la mirada, Haku asintió con la cabeza –. Es verdad.

– ¿Visteis quién fue?

– Yo no estaba, ni ella tampoco – señaló con un gesto a la niña, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en la ventana. Al notar que la atención caía sobre su persona, la chica prestó atención a la conversación –. Y, bueno….

Luka se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Creía tener una idea aproximada de quién había podido ser, la única persona que la había puesto sobre la pista de la familia de Len, pero no podía precipitarse si no tenía pruebas. Se observó las manos, pensativa. De momento ya tenía información suculenta. La hermana mayor de Len era una inmortal y la pequeña parecía que también. Si sólo pudiera sonsacarles la identidad de su bruja... Pero ni Haku ni la rubia iban a decirle nada. Estaban demasiado a la defensiva. Sólo podía esperar que la chiquilla colaborase si tocaba las cuerdas apropiadas.

– Pequeña – la llamó –, si te hago una pregunta, ¿me responderás?

–… quizás…

Luka sonrió.

– Si me lo dices, yo contestaré a otra que me hagas. ¿Te parece?

–… vale.

– ¿Echas de menos a tu hermano mellizo?

Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, la rubia pegó un golpe a la mesa y se levantó con los ojos llameando de furia.

– ¿¡Qué le has hecho!

– No estoy hablando contigo – respondió Luka con voz envenenada – y deja de dar por sentadas las cosas.

_Es que lo has hecho a propósito, parecía una amenaza._

"Anda, cállate un rato" le pidió. A veces compartir pensamientos y sentimientos era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

_Lo he oído. Que sepas que a mí también me molesta._

"¡Joder, que no me concentro!" exclamó, entre divertida y nerviosa.

La joven se había sentado, a regañadientes, después de que Haku le tirara de la mano, y no dejaba de lanzar miradas fulminantes que rebotaban contra la piel de Luka.

– Si te dignaras a colaborar – le dijo –, te contaría qué ha pasado con tu hermano y por qué estoy aquí. Pero no sé qué esperar de alguien que nos atacó sin pensárselo dos veces.

– Por favor – Haku se inclinó hacia delante –, díganos cómo está Len. C-creía que estaba a salvo con una conocida y… – le falló la voz, si bien no dejó de mirarla con ansiedad.

– Len está bien, perfectamente sano y con gente que le cuida – le sonrió Luka, sabiendo que, al menos ella, sí le contestaría –, no hace falta ponerse así. Pero hemos venido porque… puede que no siga a salvo por mucho tiempo.

Las tres invitadas se sumieron en un intenso silencio. Luka respiró hondo. Por fin había obtenido toda su atención. Ahora llegaba la parte más complicada.

– No sé si lo sabréis, pero Len tiene poderes similares a los de las brujas.

La hermana mayor abrió la boca desmesuradamente y luego frunció el ceño con incredulidad. Haku se quedó tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de articular palabra.

– Miku lo dejó con su inmortal después de darse cuenta – dijo lentamente, examinando las reacciones de las dos adultas. Los ojos de Haku brillaron de emoción, si bien su compañera se hundió un poco en el asiento, confusa –. Ahora mismo lo está entrenando una amiga suya.

– ¿Otra bruja? – tartamudeó la rubia, que pasó de incrédula a indignada –. ¡Se suponía que sería Miku quien cuidaría de él! ¿¡Por qué lo deja a cargo de otras personas!

– Miku tiene sus motivos y creo que tú lo sabes perfectamente – respondió Luka.

Los labios de la muchacha se crisparon. Silenciosa, apretó tanto los puños que se le pusieron blancos. Luka tragó saliva. Ya estaba completamente segura de tener razón. Sólo tenía que conseguir que se lo confirmaran.

– ¿Qué relación tenéis tú y tus hermanos con el Elixir?

Con un gesto de rabia, la inmortal hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Haku se había quedado mirándola de hito en hito. En cuanto a la niña, se había girado hacia ellas con cierto interés.

– ¿Tú también vas tras el Elixir? − gruñó la rubia.

– ¿Es lo que haces tú...? Por cierto, ¿vas a decirme tu nombre de una vez?

Ella resopló.

– Neru. Y la niña es Rin, antes de que empieces a quejarte por no saber cómo se llama.

– Vale, Neru. Ahora te expondré la situación: Miku es mi amiga y tiene el Elixir, como ambas sabemos – el corazón le latía alocadamente pero, como Neru no dio muestras de sorpresa, se tranquilizó bastante. Hasta el último momento había temido estar poniendo en peligro a Miku: ¿y si Neru hubiera estado tras el Elixir sin saber que lo tenía Miku?, pero había tenido que arriesgarse si quería sonsacarle algo –, el problema es que los Arcanos se están metiendo de por medio.

– ¿Qué? – Neru se había quedado sin aliento.

– Sospechan de Len. No tengo ni idea de cómo han llegado a saber de su existencia o cómo han averiguado que tiene poderes, algo que ni tú, su hermana, sabías. El caso es que necesito que me digas quién te atacó el otro día porque podría haber sido…

– Un Arcano – susurró Neru, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla –. No le vi. Se abalanzó sobre mí. Creí que iba a matarme… Pero sólo me arrancó un mechón de pelo y desapareció.

– Un mechón de pelo – repitió Luka mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios –. ¿Para un conjuro de localización? No, no tiene sentido. Los Arcanos no pueden hacer conjuros… Neru – la llamó. La aludida alzó la cabeza con una ceja arqueada –, me da igual que me sigas considerando una extraña, que creas que no merezco tu confianza y todo lo que quieras. Pero si colaboras conmigo puedo ayudarte.

– ¿En serio? – ironizó, con un tono que ya le estaba sacando de quicio.

– Cuéntame todo lo que sepas del Elixir.

– ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

– Os ofreceré protección a todas.

– ¿Una niña como tú? – Neru soltó una carcajada –. Si no llega a intervenir tu amiguita, habría acabado con tu inmortal. ¿Y tú quieres protegerme?

Luka se removió en la silla y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, repitiéndose que debía mantener la compostura. El sarcasmo de Neru no llegaba ni a las suelas de las botas del de Sai. Si había podido soportar a esta durante años, aguantar a Neru un rato no debería ser tan difícil.

– Una niña como yo – empezó lentamente –, te localizó con un sencillo conjuro de búsqueda en menos de cinco minutos − aunque sin haber memorizado el tipo de aura de Len no habría sido capaz −. Una niña como yo se teletransportó a tu lado. Y si hubiera ido con intenciones de matarte, y no de ayudarte, como estoy haciendo, créeme que podría haberlo hecho sólo con materializarme encima de un edificio y hacerte explotar por los aires.

Las dos se sumieron en un duelo de miradas que hizo subir la tensión hasta ser literalmente palpable. Los cabellos de los presentes comenzaron a erizarse por todo su cuerpo y Haku hizo un gesto de desagrado al notar que le costaba respirar. A su lado, Neru se mantenía impávida, sin ceder a la presión que caía sobre sus hombros como una losa de metal. No estaba dispuesta a ceder. Si los pulmones se le aplastaban por culpa de ese aire que se arrastraba cada vez con más pesadez por sus vías respiratorias, comenzando a asfixiarla, no le importaría con tal de demostrarle a esa niñata que su voluntad iba mucho más allá de la suya.

Cuando respirar se volvió casi doloroso, Gakupo, harto de que Luka le mandara callar en su mente, se levantó y le dio un fuerte tirón del brazo.

– ¡Basta ya! ¡Las dos!

Con un último gesto de desafío, Luka borró de golpe la desagradable atmósfera y, excepto Teto y Neru, que se negó a demostrar que lo había pasado mal, los demás aspiraron una larga bocanada de aire.

– Neru – murmuró Haku en cuanto se recuperó –. ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas?

Con un gesto de reproche, Neru se pasó una mano por la cara. Al final apoyó los codos en la mesa y empezó a hablar a regañadientes.

– No creo que necesites hablar con mi bruja – Luka fue a abrir la boca, y ella dijo rápidamente: – no quiero ni una sola interrupción o no volveré a decir nada – con cierta satisfacción, vio cómo Luka se tragaba unos cuantos insultos y, enfurruñada, esperaba a que siguiera hablando –. Mis padres, Rio y Mikio, eran una bruja y un inmortal del Aquelarre. Siempre quisieron hijos y ya habían tenido más de cuatro aprendices de bruja antes de que encontraran el Elixir en el fondo del mar. Fue como la respuesta a sus plegarias. Un día mi madre percibió un gran poder y se pusieron a investigar. Un mes después, dieron con el Elixir. Al principio no tenían ni idea de qué se trataba, así que lo analizaron durante semanas hasta que mi madre se dio cuenta de que su poder había aumentado. Empezaron a sospechar y, de tanto visitar la biblioteca del castillo de Mnemósine, acabaron por comprender qué les había caído del cielo. Lo primero que hicieron fue comprobar si de verdad el Elixir concedía deseos – Neru se detuvo para tomar aire y se cruzó de brazos –. Como tal, no lo hace. La leyenda de que es una especie de lámpara mágica es una deformación de la realidad. El Elixir es una enorme fuente de poder inacabable. Mi madre extrajo de él toda la energía que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su sueño y, después de muchos conjuros sobre ella y sobre mi padre, se quedó embarazada de mí – se removió en el asiento, claramente incómoda. Y que todas las miradas estuvieran clavadas en ella no ayudaba –. Pero se le acabó crispando el ánimo y a mitad del embarazo estuvo a punto de abortar. Estaban seguros de que era culpa del Elixir, porque desde que lo tenían el humor de mi madre no había dejado de empeorar. Al final mi padre la convenció para que lo devolvieran a donde lo habían encontrado, reforzando todavía más las defensas que lo habían rodeado en un primer momento. Y ahí lo dejaron. Yo nací, crecí y a los veinte detuvieron mi crecimiento. Aunque soy una inmortal, no tengo una bruja, lo que es completamente anormal – los ojos de Luka y Gakupo se habían abierto como platos –. Parecía que el Elixir les hubiera jugado una mala pasada. Y ya que no se atrevían a llevarme al Aquelarre porque necesitaba una bruja para presentarme, pero no podía ingresar en la sociedad sin que nadie se enterara de que era hija de ambos (se supone que brujas e inmortales son estériles), decidieron que viviera una vida "normal". Pasaron los años y decidí que quería explorar el mundo. Me fui y… cuando volví…

Habían pasado tantos años… Cuando no cambias el tiempo parece ir mucho más deprisa. Hacía al menos una década que no contactaba con ellos. Así que volví a la casa donde estuvieron viviendo la última vez que les vi. Obviamente, ya no estaban allí. Pregunté a los vecinos, pero la mayoría de los que me conocían habían muerto y nadie sabía de quién estaba hablando. Así que me puse a buscar. Tardé en dar con su última ubicación. En medio de un pueblecito tranquilo, cómo no. Volví a preguntar y me respondieron que, hacía un tiempo, vivieron en una de las casas con sus hijos. Ahí me quedé de piedra. Me dijeron que llegaron con dos niños y que, de repente, nadie sabe por qué, desaparecieron, dejando a sus hijos de tres años abandonados. No les habían vuelto a ver… −Neru suspiró −. Estaba tan conmocionada que sólo podía pensar en encontrarles. Me imaginé que los niños eran unas aprendices que habrían recogido… Pero luego lo pensé con seriedad. Si me habían tenido a mí, ¿era tan raro pensar que habían podido tener más? Lo que no me cabía en la cabeza era que los hubiesen abandonado. Estuve buscándoles durante meses. Al final me rendí, porque sólo me quedaba preguntar a gente del Aquelarre y no podía presentarme ante ellas. Irónicamente, había renunciado a dar con ellos cuando un anciano me confundió con mi madre. Me explicó que hacía siete años se había encontrado con una chica como yo acompañada de un hombre. Me di cuenta de que estaba cerca del mar y empecé a sospechar que era la zona donde abandonaron el Elixir, aunque no podía confirmarlo porque nunca me dijeron el lugar exacto. Empecé a rastrear el lugar hasta que… − se estremeció − di con sus cadáveres. Estaban enterrados al borde de un acantilado. Quise asegurarme de que eran ellos y los desenterré. Esa parte no necesitáis saberla, así que iré directamente a lo importante: después de un tiempo fui en busca de esos hermanos de los que me habían hablado. Me enteré de que los habían llevado a un orfanato…

En este punto, la voz de Neru falló y Haku vio que le temblaban las manos. Neru tuvo que aspirar una larga bocanada de aire antes de encontrar fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Neru se detuvo al frente de un caserón de tres pisos, de tétricas ventanas negras y piedra grisácea. Allí había algo que estaba realmente mal. De los orfanatos deberían escaparse risas y gritos de niños, no un silencio abrumador. Con mal presentimiento, tocó la argolla. Nadie respondió. Haciendo una mueca de hastío, golpeó hasta que un hombre gordo, con barba descuidada y ojos agresivos, le abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le gruñó.

Si hasta ese momento había estado anonadada, el tono de ese tipejo la sacó de quicio y barrió de golpe todos sus sentimientos excepto el de desprecio. Le miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de asco y cuando llegó a su rostro se decidió a contestarle.

– He venido a buscar a unos niños.

– Ven con una orden del gobierno – e intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Pero Neru metió el pie entre esta y la jamba. A pesar de que el portón era pesado, de una violenta patada lo abrió de par en par y un aire fétido, apestoso, cayó sobre ella. Con un quejido de desagrado, entró en el vestíbulo, sólo iluminado por un par de bombillas de bajo consumo. Vio unas escaleras cubiertas por lo que en sus tiempos debió ser una alfombra, si bien en ese momento era un camino de mugre. Al final de esta había unos niños mirándola con curiosidad. A pesar de que se retiraron a toda velocidad, pudo ver que estaban vestidos con harapos y que se encontraban en los huesos.

– ¡Lárgate! – gritó el hombre, abalanzándose sobre ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla –. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!

– Ja – Neru le esquivó y se dirigió hacia la escalera –. Vengo a buscar a dos niños, mellizos, un chico y una chica.

– ¡Como si fuera a decirte quién coño…!

Neru sintió que toda la tensión, desconcierto y rabia que llevaba dentro desde que descubrió la muerte de sus padres estallaba. Estampó al hombre contra la pared, lo cogió por la solapa de la chaqueta y aguantó la hediondez que acuchilló su nariz igual que una máquina asesina con estoicismo.

– ¡Primero, cerdo asqueroso, aprende a tener modales porque como vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera pienso arrancarte todos los jodidos dientes uno por uno! ¡Segundo – y lo golpeó contra la pared, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara – déjate de bromas de allanamiento de morada! ¡Como traiga a la policía o a cualquier abogado para que vean cómo tienes a los críos y la casa te caerán al menos quince años de cárcel! ¡Tercero! – le retorció el cuello de la camisa, aplastando la fofa papada y cortándole la respiración –. Voy a sacar a mis hermanos de aquí de inmediato y pienso hacer que la justicia caiga sobre ti en menos de una semana, así que más te vale salir por patas antes de que me cabree todavía más a menos que quieras que te corte los huevos.

Se apartó de él con la sensación de que, aunque fuera muy poco, se había quitado un peso de encima. El hombre se deslizó contra la pared hasta desplomarse sobre el suelo y se quedó mirándola de hito en hito. Tras hacerle un corte de manga subió como un huracán las escaleras. Escuchó cientos de pisaditas recorrer los pasillos y varios portazos. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraban las plantas superiores, Neru sintió que se le achicaba el corazón. ¿Cómo había podido esperar tanto para ir a buscarles? ¿Y si…?

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y entró en el primer cuarto que encontró. Unas niñas se subieron al un colchón, negro de suciedad, directamente tirado sobre el suelo y se apretujaron contra la pared, muertas de miedo. No había nada más en la habitación, excepto unas raídas cortinas para las ventanas. Neru se arrodilló al lado de ellas y, sonriendo con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz, les preguntó si en ese edificio había unos mellizos, chico y chica, con el pelo rubio. Era lo único que habían podido decirle en el pueblecito donde sus padres abandonaron a los niños: que eran tan rubios como ella.

– ¿Esos tontos? – preguntó una de las niñas, desconcertada –. ¿Para qué quieres verlos si son unos idiotas?

Neru imaginó que el hombre se había ocupado de enseñarles aquel elegante vocabulario.

– ¿Sabéis dónde están?

– Siempre están abajo – con un dedo escuálido, la otra niña señaló hacia el suelo –. En la sala del piano. El cocinero tiene que llevarles la comida para que no se mueran.

De nuevo el corazón de Neru se constriñó hasta extremos insoportables. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. El impresentable había desaparecido del vestíbulo por unas puertas abiertas de las que salía una peste todavía más inaguantable. Seguramente por ahí estaban las cocinas. La otra puerta del vestíbulo estaba cerrada, con los cristales cubiertos por capas de mugre. Tragando saliva, entró dentro de una sala amplia, llena de mesas y sillas rotas acumuladas unas sobre las otras en pequeñas montañas. Las arañas habían formado allí una colonia y la escasa luz que se colaba por las ventanas reflejaba los hilos semitransparentes que cruzaban de un extremo a otro la sala.

Neru avanzó de paso en paso, buscando a su alrededor algún signo de vida. Se coló entre los muebles hasta que descubrió lo que parecía ser un viejo piano abierto que mostraba sus entrañas. Al otro lado, pegados al muro, había dos figuritas delgadas, cubiertas por unas camisas largas ennegrecidas, con las piernas delgadas como palillos abiertas con desparpajo. Sus cabezas yacían sobre los hombros, vencidas, y sus brazos caían a los lados, sin fuerza. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de polvo.

Se derrumbó delante de ellos con un gemido ahogado. Alzó unas manos temblorosas hacia ellos, temiendo encontrarlos fríos, sin vida.

Al tocar sus hombros se estremeció. No eran más que piel y huesos. Lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podían dejar a unos niños en ese estado?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin apenas respirar, y recordó los nombres por los que los pueblerinos llamaban a ambos chiquillos.

– ¿Rin…? ¿Len?

No respondieron. Neru bajó las manos al tiempo que el mundo se le venía encima.

– Lo siento… – susurró mientras los sollozos ascendían por su pecho –. ¡Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido… si yo… si lo hubiera…! ¡Maldita sea! – gritó, golpeando el suelo con los puños –. ¿¡Por qué ha pasado esto! ¿¡Por qué os habéis muerto todos! ¿¡Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora si ni siquiera sé qué demonios está pasando! Respondedme… decidme algo…

Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, aspirando el polvo, que se le atragantó en la garganta, pero no por ello dejó de llorar.

– Decidme algo… − suplicó entrecortadamente.

La imagen de los cuerpos de sus padres se apareció con fuerza en su mente. Una arcada le contrajo el estómago y tosió con violencia. No entendía nada. ¿En qué momento se había quedado sola? ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta de que los seres que más le importaban en el mundo habían desaparecido?

No se había molestado en recuperar el contacto que habían perdido con el paso de los años. Creyendo que siempre estarían allí, esperándola, se había olvidado de su existencia. Y cuando se enteraba de que había sido una maldita estúpida ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas…

Escuchó una respiración. Detuvo en seco sus sollozos y prestó atención, sin poder creérselo. Temiendo creerlo.

La respiración, agonizante, dificultosa, se repitió. Aterrorizada ante la idea de estar imaginándoselo todo, se sentó con lentitud y atisbó entre sus dedos. Uno de los hermanos había entreabierto los ojos, pero las greñas de pelo se los tapaban. Con cuidado le apartó el largo flequillo de la cara y unas pupilas siguieron el movimiento de su mano.

– ¡E-están vivos! – chilló.

Durante unos momentos no supo qué hacer. Después sacó atropelladamente la vara y se apresuró a hacer una magia que pudiera revitalizarles. Sólo entonces pudo comprobar que, de alguna manera, a pesar de estar en los huesos y ser incapaces de moverse, continuaban vivos. No se quejaron cuando se cargó a uno a la espalda y a otro lo levantó en un brazo como si fuera un bebé. El peso de pluma de ambos la consternó. Sin perder un segundo se dirigió a la salida. Vio a dos adultos asomados por la puerta que daba a las cocinas y les gritó:

– ¡Vais a pagar esto! ¡Os juro por mi vida que lo vais a pagar!

Salió a la luz del sol y se dio cuenta de la horrorosa presión que había sufrido dentro del edificio. El aire fresco le dio en la cara, haciéndole llegar el espantoso olor de los dos chiquillos. Aun así, no hizo una mueca de asco, sino que los apretó todavía más contra sí.

– Ya está, ya se ha acabado todo. Veréis cómo las cosas van bien a partir de ahora– les prometió antes de echar a correr hacia la clínica más cercana.

– Y así me los encontré – terminó Neru.

Un respetuoso silencio se había instaurado entre los presentes. Haku, con una mano sobre la boca y los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Neru, que cerró los párpados y asintió suavemente, agradecida.

– Entonces tus padres usaron el Elixir – dijo Luka, lamentando tener que romper el mutismo.

– Probablemente. Y después de que murieran, obviamente, alguien les tuvo que enterrar. Jamás habrían dejado solos a dos niños de tres años. Pensé que habrían tenido que pelear por el Elixir y que, al final, se lo arrebataron. Y algo debió de pasarles a Rin y Len para que estén así.

Luka chasqueó los dedos.

– ¿Y creías que fue Miku la que lo provocó todo?

– ¿Quién si no?

Luka sonrió al darse cuenta de que por fin empezaba a aclararse la trama.

– No fue Miku, sino otra bruja llamada Noel.

– No me suena de nada – dijo Neru con una ceja arqueada.

– Normal. Era una bruja corriente, nada famosa. Quizás estaba buscando el Elixir, intentó forzar a tus padres a decírselo y, como no lo hicieron, les mató.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Mis padres no eran los más poderosos del Aquelarre, pero tenían más de ochocientos años. ¿Cómo quieres que les haya vencido una bruja de tres al cuarto?

– No lo sé. Pero lo que sí está claro es que los Arcanos tienen registros: antes que Miku, Noel tuvo el Elixir. Y por si dudas de las fuentes, el inmortal de Miku nos dijo que fue Noel quien les entregó el Elixir.

Neru parpadeó, guardando silencio mientras asentaba la noticia. Al final sacudió la cabeza.

– De todas formas, llegamos al mismo punto: Miku tiene el Elixir y yo lo quiero.

– ¿Para qué?

– ¿Para qué lo quieres tú?

– Yo no lo quiero.

– ¿Ah, no? – Neru soltó una pequeña carcajada –. Conozco a las personas como tú. Cuando las tientan con el poder, lo toman de inmediato.

– ¿Qué…?

– Déjame adivinarlo. Eres una bruja joven pero, por tu comportamiento prepotente y lleno de seguridad… Seguro que has tenido bastante éxito en el Aquelarre – hizo una mueca irónica –. Acabas de empezar a catar lo que significa estar por encima de los demás. En cuanto se te presente la oportunidad sentirás que tienes derecho a hacer lo que sea por ganar puestos dentro del Aquelarre.

Los puños de Luka se habían puesto blancos y se mordió el labio con tanta violencia que la boca se le llenó de sangre. Luego respiró hondo, se lamió la herida y se apoyó con dejadez en una mano.

– Piensa lo que quieras, el caso es que los Arcanos vendrán a investigarte tarde o temprano.

La inmortal torció el gesto. Eso era cierto. Y, por mucho que le molestase, Luka tenía razón: si no se hubiera aparecido delante de ellas, podría haberlas matado sin que ninguna se diese cuenta. Hasta ese momento siempre se había dicho que podía apañárselas sin problemas. Pero teniendo que cuidar de dos personas… ¿Y si dejara a Haku y Rin en algún lugar? No, Haku sabía defenderse, pero nada más. No podía arriesgarse a que los Arcanos las encontraran.

"Mierda…¿Qué hago?"

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Luka repitió su oferta:

– Yo puedo protegeros.

– ¿En qué te beneficiaría?

– No me gustan los Arcanos – declaró con entereza –. Y si os descubrieran a vosotras, irían también tras Len, por lo que pondría en peligro a un viejo amigo. Así que no me queda otra que esconderos.

– Lo siento, pero paso. No pienso dejar de buscar a Miku sólo porque me encuentre en peligro. Si lo que te preocupa es la seguridad de Len, te pido que acojas a Haku y a Rin.

Luka negó con la cabeza.

– Si un Arcano te arrancó un mechón de pelo significa que te tienen fichada. Ahora tienen datos tuyos y pueden dar contigo en cualquier momento. Lo siento, no voy a dejar que te marches.

Neru crispó los dedos. Aquella mocosa la estaba sacando de quicio.

– ¿Y si nos quedáramos con ella por un tiempo? – preguntó tímidamente Haku –. Sólo hasta que las cosas se calmen… No digo que dejes de buscar a Miku, pero no sabemos dónde está y llevamos un tiempo dando vueltas en vano.

– Prefiero dar vueltas a quedarme encerrada.

– ¿Qué harías si encontraras a Miku ahora que sabes que no es la culpable de la muerte de tus padres? – inquirió Gakupo.

La inmortal le miró con intensidad. Los ojos violetas del joven la soportaron sin parpadear. Fue un gesto lleno de franqueza que relajó a Neru. No sentía la misma agresividad con la que Luka llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio y se alegró de poder hablar con alguien sereno durante un par de segundos.

– Yo sólo quiero el Elixir para curar a mis hermanos.

– ¿Y la venganza?

– Algo me dice que la tal Noel está muerta, ¿verdad? – sonrió al ver las caras de sorpresa de la joven pareja –. No creáis que no he investigado sobre el Elixir. Va dejando un rastro de sangre en la historia. Mis padres lo sabían, tenían muchos documentos sobre el tema.

Durante un par de segundos, Luka y Gakupo se miraron, probablemente manteniendo una conversación mental. Él se acercó a la chiquilla pelirroja, se la llevó a una esquina y le habló en susurros. Tras un par de respuestas afirmativas por parte de ella, regresaron a sus sitios y el joven reanudó la conversación:

– Ya que no quieres quedarte… Podemos ofrecerte que te acompañe Teto. Es una contratista profesional y en el caso de que os ataquen podrá daros cobertura hasta que lleguemos para ayudaros.

– No creo que enfrentaros a los Arcanos sea muy inteligente.

– Simplemente os sacaremos de allí sin que nos vean.

Neru se lo pensó un buen rato. Por una parte el orgullo le impedía aceptar, por otra no paraba de echar vistazos por el rabillo del ojo hacia Haku y Rin. Estaba claro que, sola, no era capaz de protegerlas…

– ¿Podrías hacernos un conjuro para que no nos localizaran?

– Podría. Pero sólo a cambio – dijo Luka –, de que intercambiemos información. Me contarás lo que averigües.

– ¿Y si digo que no?

– Esto es un trato en el que ambas tenemos que salir beneficiadas. Me estoy jugando el cuello. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Haku y Gakupo se apresuraron a coger por el brazo a las chicas antes de que iniciasen un nuevo duelo de miradas asesinas. Neru hizo una mueca de fastidio.

– De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

– Bien – sonrió Luka, aguantando un suspiro de alivio.

XXXX

Dos días después, Luka transportó a Neru y su grupo cerca de donde las había "apartado" de su camino, en una de las callejuelas de la ciudad. A regañadientes, la rubia había admitido que no seguía una ruta exacta, sino que se dejaba guiar por el instinto. No estaba segura de si era su imaginación o sólo el deseo de saber dónde buscar, pero se guiaba gracias a una extraña sensación que tiraba de ella en una dirección fija.

– Iremos en tren – informó Neru sin mirar atrás.

– Vale – dijo Haku.

Vista desde atrás, la forma de caminar de Neru estaba llena de firmeza y desafío. Siempre con largas zancadas, con la larga coleta balanceándose de un lado a otro. Ese día en particular parecía que necesitase dar unos pasos de gigante, como si tuviese prisa por alejarse del lugar donde Luka las había dejado.

Conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, Haku contempló con disimulo a la nueva integrante del grupo. Teto era más pequeña que Rin. Hasta que conoció a la pelirroja no creyó que fuera a dar en toda su vida con alguien más delgado y frágil que los gemelos. Aun así, a pesar de su apariencia, se movía con una delicadeza y sigilo increíbles. Podía percibir a su alrededor algo especial, como un aura mágica… Según lo que sabía, los contratistas hacían pactos a cambio de poderes, así que supuso que era eso lo que percibía. También sabía que la mayoría de los contratistas se dedicaban al asesinato. Al examinarla se dio cuenta de que había algo en aquella mirada vacía que la convenció de que sería capaz de matar en ese instante a cualquier persona si se le daba un buen motivo.

– ¿No te importa venir con nosotras? – le preguntó, después de un rato.

– No. Es mi trabajo.

Le hubiera gustado saber más cosas, pero prefirió no insistir. Sabía reconocer a la gente de pocas palabras. Últimamente parecía que no hacía más que encontrarse con ellas.

Entre tanto, Teto observaba con interés disimulado a Neru.

"Ella también quiere el Elixir… para ayudar a sus hermanos" pensó.

Cuando Gakupo le ofreció hacer de guardaespaldas de aquel grupito, no se echó atrás precisamente por la empatía que había sentido por ella. Aparte de por ser, como ya le había dicho a la Hermana, su trabajo.

"Seres nacidos de una alteración innatural". Pensó en el niño del que tanto habían hablado en la reunión y examinó a la chiquilla rubia que caminaba de la mano de Haku, con la mirada perdida. "Si el Elixir puede dar incluso la vida… Ted… y yo… volveremos a la normalidad".

Apretó los puños. Sí. Acababa de comprobar que el Elixir podía conceder milagros. Y no pensaba renunciar a conseguir uno para ella misma, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo.

XXXX

Taya dejó caer el informe sobre el escritorio de Kiyoteru. Su jefe lo abrió y echó una ojeada. No era muy largo, sólo cinco páginas. Pero ahí estaba toda la información que iba a necesitar Taya. El Arcano se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a esperar a que Kiyoteru leyera con detenimiento su trabajo.

El hombre se acomodó y levantó los papeles. Durante casi diez minutos no despegó los ojos del informe.

– Interesante – declaró, posando los documentos en la mesa –. ¿Cómo has conseguido averiguar todo esto?

– No puedo comprometer a algunas fuentes – sonrió Taya, pensando en que gracias al mechón de pelo de la que había averiguado que era una inmortal, gracias a Luka, muchas cosas se habían aclarado.

– ¿A Kumi, por ejemplo, de la sección de Sweet Ann? – tranquilamente, Kiyoteru comenzó a limpiar los cristales de sus gafas con un pañuelo, ignorando la cara de circunstancias de Taya –. Sweet Ann ha estado gritándome durante dos horas porque te llevaste sin permiso a su subordinada. Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho con Luna?

– Me está… haciendo un favor.

Ese daimon no había dejado de moverse desde que le pidió a su compañera que fuera tras él. Todavía no entendía qué relación tenía con Shion y el niño, por eso había acabado prometiéndole a Luna tantas cosas que ya había perdido la cuenta a cambio de que continuara persiguiéndolo.

– Ya veo – Kiyoteru apoyó los brazos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos –, me gusta el trabajo que has hecho. Casi lo descubres.

Taya frunció el ceño.

– ¿El qué?

Su jefe sonrió de medio lado y un leve escalofrío recorrió la columna del joven.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

– Si está relacionado con el Elixir aeternus, sí.

– Vaya, esperaba que me respondieras que querías averiguarlo por ti mismo – con un encogimiento de hombros, Kiyoteru pasó un dedo por la portada del informe –, pero supongo que no tienes lo necesario para…

– ¿Me está retando? – le interrumpió Taya, entre mosqueado e interesado –. ¿Qué pasará si descubro lo que está tramando?

– Que reconoceré tu talento y que tendrás la oportunidad de ver de cerca el Elixir.

Sabía que Kiyoteru estaba jugando con él, pero también se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio al mencionar que quedaban asuntos por destapar. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar por dónde debía empezar. No le pediría ayuda. Simplemente, le demostraría de lo que era capaz.

– ¿Hay algún límite de tiempo?

– No podría decirte una fecha en concreto. Sin embargo… – el hombre sacó un reloj de bolsillo de plata, lo abrió y le mostró las agujas – el tiempo corre y llegará el momento en que todo estallará. Si es que no ha empezado a hacerlo ya.

Taya entrecerró los ojos y Kiyoteru soportó su mirada sin esfuerzo. Lentamente, Taya se incorporó y salió de la habitación, mientras su mente funcionaba a mil por hora para planear sus próximos movimientos.

Cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró, Kiyoteru se incorporó y se quitó las arrugas del traje.

– ¡Yuki!

Escuchó unos pasitos apresurados que se dirigieron hacia la entrada. La niña entró y corrió hasta él con una enorme sonrisa. La cogió en brazos.

– ¡Mira, me he hecho dos moños! – se señaló dos bolitas informes de pelo que se había recogido a ambos lados de la cabeza. Kiyoteru fue a tocar una y la chiquilla le dio un manotazo –. ¡No! ¡Que se me deshacen! – chilló, indignada.

– Perdón, perdón – se disculpó, dejándola sobre la mesa –. Yuki, escúchame atentamente − la niña dejó de refunfuñar y arreglarse los moños para quedarse inmóvil, observándole con fijeza −. Voy a ir a unos cuantos encuentros que me llevarán bastante rato, así que necesito que no dejes a nadie entrar en mi despacho. ¿Entendido? Mantenlo cerrado a cal y canto durante… dos horas.

– Vale – y le mostró un moflete –. ¡Pero dame un beso!

Riéndose, Kiyoteru obedeció. Después abrió la ventana y se subió al alféizar. Desde ahí le hizo una seña a Yuki.

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Respiró hondo mientras se acomodaba sobre la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas, y, al abrir los ojos, su expresión se volvió neutra. La atmósfera se estremeció. Kiyoteru sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel al tiempo que una barrera impenetrable envolvía su despacho. Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para que la magia no le retuviese dentro de la estancia. Cayó en picado varios pisos hasta el suelo, que tocó sin apenas hacer ruido. Comprobó la hora. Desde ese momento le quedaban ciento diecinueve minutos con cincuenta y nueve segundos. Durante ese período de tiempo, Yuki estaría en trance y cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su despacho olvidaría lo que estaba pensando, se desviaría hacia otro camino o simplemente se quedaría con la mente en blanco.

"La barrera absoluta de Yuki es imposible de romper… durante el tiempo previsto" pensó Kiyoteru, echando a caminar a buen paso hacia la salida de los jardines del castillo de Mnemósine. El don de Yuki era excepcional y pocos Arcanos tenían constancia de él. Por eso resultaba tan extremadamente útil. El único problema era que si se torcían los planes y necesitaba entrar de forma urgente a su despacho, le resultaría imposible. Ningún tipo de arma o magia podría atravesar esa barrera durante una hora exacta, lo cual podía ser un incordio, porque siempre se suele dar algún imprevisto.

Sólo le quedaba apresurarse y regresar a tiempo para sentarse de nuevo en su cómoda silla.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó Sai en cuanto le hubo permitido la entrada a su guarida, un castillo abandonado en pleno círculo polar –. ¿Ha pasado algo importante?

– Uno de mis subordinados ha averiguado un par de cosas interesantes – respondió él, entrando a la cálida estancia, que ofrecía un efecto muy extraño al ser las paredes completamente transparentes, lo que daba la impresión de estar en medio de la violenta tormenta de nieve que se estaba desplegando en el exterior –. Creo que te gustaría conocerlas.

– Siéntate – le ofreció unos sillones bajos que había en el centro de la estancia –. ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?

– No tengo demasiado tiempo – se disculpó él, acomodándose en el mullido asiento –, he dejado a alguien vigilando mi puesto.

– Comprendo – Sai se dejó caer en el sillón que había enfrente del Arcano –. Dime.

– Francamente, mi subordinado me ha sorprendido averiguando cosas que como, por ejemplo, dónde se encuentra Kaito Shion – Sai se inclinó hacia delante con interés – o un par de detalles muy curiosos sobre el Elixir.

– Que tú ya conocerías, imagino. Da igual, soy toda oídos.

Kaiyoteru le sonrió.

– Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero los Akita eran sospechosos de haber poseído el Elixir. Acabamos de encontrar pruebas fehacientes que lo confirman.

– ¿Cuáles, aparte de vuestros registros? − Sai habló con ironía. Sabía perfectamente que Kiyoteru no necesitaba una investigación para seguir el rastro del Elixir.

Él alzó tres dedos.

– Tuvieron descendientes. Dos chicas y un chico, para ser precisos.

La bruja se quedó de piedra, incapaz de reaccionar. Lentamente se llevó una mano a la boca, tan impactada que no emitió ni un sonido. De pronto algo se iluminó en su rostro y desvió los ojos hacia un lado, con un gesto de interés.

– Así que también puede hacer eso…

– ¿También? – repitió Kiyoteru –. ¿Qué sabes exactamente del Elixir?

– Te enterarás a su debido tiempo – respondió ella con educación –. Si no, no sería divertido. De todas formas, ¿de verdad te importa?

Kiyoteru lo pensó.

– Tienes razón, no es lo que más me interesa en este momento. Como iba diciendo, tuvieron hijos. Y hemos localizado a los tres: las dos chicas están viajando y el niño se encuentra con Shion… en casa de Namine.

Esta vez los ojos de Sai se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa.

– Eso no me lo esperaba – al comprender lo que significaba aquello, soltó una carcajada, aunque a Kiyoteru no se le escapó el brillo de preocupación que había atravesado su rostro –. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Esto se está poniendo más interesante de lo que creía… − apoyó la mejilla en una mano y le miró con sorna −. Al final hemos logrado reunir más piezas de las que esperabas… ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

Kiyoteru la miró fijamente, sin dejar emerger ninguno de sus sentimientos. La bruja trató de descubrir algo bajo su impasible rostro pero, para su frustración, no lo logró. Al final el Arcano suspiró.

− Sólo he venido a visitarte para saber si de verdad pensáis seguir adelante.

Sai le miró como si fuera un hombre bastante estúpido, pero Kiyoteru no se sintió insultado. No le importaba lo que estuviera pensando la bruja de él, ni tampoco que su pregunta estuviera un poco fuera de lugar ya que, con el escenario que se había ido creando, estaba claro que tenían la intención de terminar, fuera como fuera, con aquella farsa.

La bruja se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

− Debes estar muy desesperado para haberme contado lo de los hijos de los Akita. ¿Es que tienes miedo de no poder hacer nada para evitar lo que va a pasar? − se rió suavemente −. La verdad es que tengo tiempo de sobra para decidir qué hacer con ellos…

− Me pregunto si será verdad − Kiyoteru juntó las yemas de los dedos y dijo, lentamente: −. ¿Incluso si el muchacho tiene poderes como los vuestros?

La bruja frunció el ceño y se echó levemente hacia atrás.

− Eso no es posible.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kiyoteru de sonreír.

− Con el Elixir, todo es posible.

Media hora después, el Arcano se transportó a una cafetería en otra parte del planeta, más cercana al ecuador, donde ya estaba amaneciendo. Aprovechando que todavía le quedaba tiempo, pidió un café y se acomodó en un asiento apartado, mirando por la ventana. Disfrutó de su bebida mientras leía un artículo de periódico. Una vez se hubo quedado satisfecho, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y dio un par de giros a las manecillas, activando así el amuleto.

Bastante lejos de allí, el talismán de Luna comenzó a emitir una débil pulsación de energía. La Arcana, oculta en las ramas de un árbol, vigilaba una figura rojiza en la distancia, sentada en lo alto de una roca en medio de una pradera. Tan concentrada se encontraba que estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido del susto al notar las vibraciones. Con el corazón acelerado, posó la mano sobre el amuleto.

– ¿Sí?

– Luna, soy yo.

– ¡Jefe! − exclamó, sintiendo que se le congelaba el cuerpo.

– ¿Dónde estás?

"Oh, maldito seas, Taya, voy a colgarte por los intestinos de la cumbre más alta que…"

– En una llanura de Albion, señor.

– ¿Qué haces allí?

– Eh…

Kiyoteru soltó una suave risita.

– No te preocupes, sé que es cosa de Taya. No estoy enfadado contigo.

Luna se desplomó sobre la rama dando mil gracias interiormente a quien quisiera escucharla. Pasado el susto, se recuperó de inmediato e informó con seriedad:

– Estoy vigilando a un daimon, señor. Es una fémina, de nivel D, y lleva un par de días aquí esperando algo.

– Ya veo. ¿Albion, has dicho?

– Sí, señor – el otro no contestó. Extrañada, Luna comprobó que el talismán seguía activo y le dio un par de golpecitos –. ¿Señor?

– Quiero hablar con ella.

– ¿Perdón?

– Necesito hablar con ella. Acércate y explícale que un Arcano quiere darle unas indicaciones.

XXXX

(1): reflejo.

(2): agujas de hielo.

**NdA: **incluso si los caps os parecen aburridos o no os gustan, las reviews son muy bien recibidas, tanto las que felicitan como las que critican o las que hacen recomendaciones. Además de la ilusión que hace recibirlas, claro X3.

Así que, ¿review?


	15. Capítulo 15

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: como siempre, gracias por los comentarios, especialmente a Susan De la Soul (¡qué alegría al ver que sigues por aquí! Gracias por pensar que mi historia no es aburrida, ^^, siempre tengo el miedo de encima de estar siendo demasiado pesada con la trama). A LWB, me encanta que te parezca que escribo bien (X3). Y también gracias al señor/ita anónimo y a todos los que leéis la historia…

A los que les esté gustando, os pido (por favor) que no me matéis al final de este capítulo ^^U. Y que no me abandonéis tampoco (porfaaaaaa).

¡Disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO QUINCE

− ¿De verdad no os afecta el ajo?

− No − se rió Ted.

− ¿Y de dónde ha salido esa creencia?

− Supongo que como tenemos los sentidos muy agudizados, repelemos cosas con olores fuertes.

− Pero en ese caso la leyenda tendría que hablar de las cebollas más que del ajo…

− Yo también lo creo.

Hacía tan buen tiempo que no habían querido quedarse encerrados en casa. Gracias a que Kaito intervino por ellos, consiguieron permiso para salir a dar una vuelta bastante larga. Las calles estaban adornadas con farolillos brillantes y muchas personas paseaban con trajes de la región, disfrutando de la semana festiva. Grupos de músicos, conformados por mujeres y hombres de todas las edades, recorrían los bares tocando todo tipo de canciones, tanto populares como modernas, y se ganaban estruendosos aplausos además de unas cuantas moneditas. Los chicos fueron hasta la calle principal, en la que habían abierto puestos de comida, de ropa, de juegos… Corrieron a una caseta de tiro al blanco y Ted consiguió el mayor premio: un enorme león de peluche. Ella sólo logró un osito que regaló al primer niño pequeño que encontró por el camino. Se compró un helado y se sentaron en un banco para ver pasar a la gente, con el león en medio de los dos.

− ¿Puedes probar otras cosas aparte de la sangre?

− Bueno… por poder, puedo.

− ¿Pero?

− Pero saben muy raras − empezó a gesticular torciendo la boca −, no sé si es porque mis papilas gustativas ya no funcionan igual pero, aunque noto los sabores, es como si estuvieran apagados y me entran ganas de vomitar.

− Qué mierda.

− Ya.

Meiko se quedó mirándole mientras lamía su helado mecánicamente. Ted, que ya creía saber cómo funcionaba su mente, sabía que iba a preguntarle algo de un momento a otro y aguardó con paciencia. Al poco rato, Meiko dijo:

− ¿No te gustaría volver a ser humano?

Ted bajó la vista y Meiko maldijo interiormente.

− ¡Lo siento! Es una pregunta muy personal. Mejor me callo. Olvídalo.

− Claro que me gustaría − contestó él con voz queda −. Sólo llevo algo más de un año así y me dicen que acabaré por acostumbrarme. Pero… − respiró hondo, sintiendo que un torrente de palabras abrasaba su garganta. Necesitaba dejarlas salir antes de que se aposentaran para siempre en su pecho y le agriaran la vida, como habían hecho con la de su hermana, que jamás confesaría sus temores y miedos, ni a él ni a nadie. Continuarían en su interior, demacrándola y arrebatándole cualquier atisbo de felicidad. Era el último camino que deseaba seguir −. ¿Sabes? Todavía tengo el número de mi servicio favorito de comida a domicilio. Cuando empecé a trabajar con mi hermana, un tipo me dio la tarjeta de la cadena de restaurantes y como esa noche teníamos hambre, llamé. Estaba muy rica… − negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza −. No he sido capaz de borrar el número.

− Ted…

− Hemos aceptado trabajar con Luka a cambio de que nos ayude a salir de la Organización − soltó de repente. Los ojos de Meiko se abrieron como platos −. Y sé que mi hermana también quiere usar el Elixir para devolverme mi "humanidad". No tendría sentido escapar de los contratistas si voy a seguir siendo un vampiro. Sólo me han perdonado la vida porque colaboro con ellos. Ni siquiera me consideran un contratista. En cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, me cazarían. Y si nos escapáramos, ya tendrían la excusa perfecta para ir detrás de mí…

− Pero… tú sigues siendo un contratista, ¿no? − tartamudeó Meiko −. En tu ficha decía que…

− La ficha está falsificada − interrumpió él con suavidad.

− ¿Qué?

− Verás − apoyando los codos en las piernas, Ted se perdió en los dolorosos y relativamente recientes recuerdos −. Después de que me mordieran me llevaron de vuelta a la sede para curarme. Nuestro representante y mi hermana me tuvieron encerrado durante mi transformación y mantuvieron en secreto la verdad durante varias semanas. Intentaron que usara mis poderes, pero no lo conseguí. Los había perdido y eso significaba que sólo era un vampiro más. Nuestro representante no sabía qué hacer y le oí discutir durante horas con Teto. Estaba muy enfadado. Ella no sólo había perdido buena parte de su fuerza al convertirse en una niña, sino que al final no evitó que desapareciera uno de sus contratistas (es decir, yo). Y hacer un nuevo trato era un gasto enorme de dinero que no estaba dispuesto a realizar. No me habría extrañado si me hubiera denunciado de inmediato. Pero… no sé cómo, Teto le convenció de que me permitiera seguir trabajando. Fingiríamos que mantenía mis poderes. Y como los vampiros no los necesitan para matar…

El joven entró en un profundo mutismo que contrastaba con la alegría que les rodeaba por todos lados. Meiko, que había escuchado embobada, se lamió la mano llena de churretes de helado derretido, se terminó el cucurucho y después apartó al león y se sentó al lado de Ted, al que pasó un brazo por los hombros. Para su sorpresa, este se apoyó en su hombro.

− Hueles bien − comentó él.

− Espero que eso no signifique que tienes hambre.

− No − se rió. Luego cerró los ojos, más tranquilo −. Gracias por escucharme. Me siento mucho mejor.

− ¿Le has contado estas cosas a tu hermana?

− Ya las sabe. Y no es de las que les gusta escuchar a los demás. Ni tampoco expresar sus sentimientos − guardó un silencio −. Como el resto de contratistas.

− Entonces tú eres la excepción.

Ted parpadeó un par de veces.

− Puede que sí. No se me había ocurrido pensarlo.

Ella reposó la mejilla contra su cabeza.

− Lo siento. Me gustaría poder darte algún consejo.

− Con el sentimiento basta.

− Pues no − gruñó Meiko −. Pienso perseguir a esa tipeja de pelo rosa como no cumpla su promesa y le patearé el trasero hasta que lo haga.

Esta vez consiguió que Ted empezara a reírse. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo su brazo por la risa. Ella también sonrió. Al menos sí era capaz de animarle un poco.

− ¿Sabes que tú también eres rara?

− No soy rara, soy única.

− La gente normal no abrazaría a un vampiro.

− Bueno, sé que eres inofensivo. Además, de tanta bruja, inmortal y bicho raro he acabado por quedarme anestesiada. Te prometo que se nos aparece un ogro y no me sorprendo.

Ted silbó por lo bajo y ella le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria, a sabiendas de que no le haría ni el más mínimo daño. Es más, sacudió disimuladamente la mano haciendo una mueca de dolor. ¡Qué duro tenía el cráneo el vampirito!

Tras un rato, cuando Meiko comenzaba a quedarse amodorrada, Ted se incorporó y le ofreció seguir con su paseo. Con el león bajo un brazo, caminaron calle arriba discutiendo un nombre con el que bautizarle. Estaban debatiendo por qué uno era mejor que otro cuando el joven se detuvo en seco, provocando que Meiko se diera de bruces contra su hombro.

− Perdona − se disculpó y le indicó con la barbilla que mirara hacia delante −. ¿Ves a esa chica?

Mientras se frotaba la nariz, Meiko buscó a qué persona se estaba refiriendo. Sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente, como atraídos por un imán, en una muchacha sentada en un banco bajo un árbol engalanado con farolillos. Se abrazaba las rodillas con una expresión de melancolía.

− ¿Esa de pelo verde?

− Sí. No es humana.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?

− Lo huelo. Su aroma es casi… inexistente. Y, aun así, lo noto con suavidad, muy etéreo y fresco. Tiene que ser de los niveles celestiales.

Meiko se quedó boquiabierta.

− ¿Me estás diciendo que es un ángel?

− No − sonrió él −. Los Ángeles no bajarían a la Tierra. Ella debe ser de un estamento inferior o paralelo.

− ¿Me hablas en mi idioma? A lo mejor así me entero…

− Mira, se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

La joven había alzado la cabeza y les miraba con ojos chispeantes. Titubeante, fue a levantarse, pero volvió a sentarse, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la vergüenza y la incomodidad. Ted comprendió que había pensado que él estaba con una presa y que no le gustaría que le interrumpieran en ese momento.

− ¿No te ha dado la impresión de que quiere hablar contigo? − le preguntó Meiko en susurros.

− Sí. ¿Te importa?

− No − sonrió −. Quiero saber qué es.

Se aproximaron a la desconocida, que se removió en el asiento con timidez. Si desde lejos parecía delicada, de cerca daba la impresión de que un soplo de viento fuese a llevársela consigo. A pesar de todo, sus proporciones eran equilibradas y, de pie, era casi tan alta como Ted. Este le indicó a su compañera que saludara llevándose una mano a los labios y después al corazón, un saludo que se había establecido entre las dimensiones cercanas a la Tierra. Con evidente alivio, la extraña respondió al gesto y luego dijo:

− Me llamo Komori − nerviosa, pasó la mirada de uno a otro antes de fijarla en el suelo −. Lo siento por molestar.

− No lo está haciendo. ¿Necesita algo? − respondió Ted con amabilidad.

Komori les dedicó una titubeante sonrisa.

− L-la verdad es que me estaba preguntando si… Bueno, ¿usted qué es?

− Un vampiro.

− Oh… ¿de fuera o de… de aquí?

− De aquí.

Meiko miró con extrañeza a Ted, pero este hizo un gesto de "te lo explicaré después".

− Ah… − la decepción invadió su rostro −. Pensé que… Perdón por haberle molestado.

− ¿No puedo intentar ayudarla?

− ¡Sí! Si no le importa, por supuesto − añadió atropelladamente −. Estoy buscando a una amiga. Me han informado de que está por esta zona de la Tierra, pero llevo semanas buscándola y no consigo encontrarla…

− Hum, ¿qué es usted?

− Una devi.

− Pues… podría intentar informarme, pero no recuerdo haber escuchado nada de otra devi.

− Ah, es que mi amiga es una daimon.

− ¿Qué? − la inesperada respuesta dejó a Ted con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Komori bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

− Es una larga historia, pero necesito encontrarla.

− ¿Qué es un daimon? − preguntó Meiko, tironeando de la camiseta de Ted.

− Un demonio.

La joven empalideció con brusquedad. Al verla, Komori se adelantó y la tocó suavemente en un hombro. Una sensación de tranquilidad y paz se extendió por las venas de Meiko y le volvió el color a la cara casi de inmediato. Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada en la que se examinaron con curiosidad. La más mayor sonrió encantadoramente y Meiko pensó que no había visto nada más adorable en su vida.

− ¿Ese demonio que estás buscando es una chica con el pelo rojo, muy largo? − le preguntó.

Komori se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa. Después asintió con fuerza y apretó los puños, llena de ansiedad.

− ¡Llevo mucho buscándola! ¡Por favor, si sabes dónde está, dímelo!

Meiko se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. Precisamente era el tema del que menos le apetecía hablar en el mundo. Sin embargo, la inocente actitud de la devi, fuera lo que fuera esa especie, mientras esperaba a que empezara a decírselo despejó su cabeza de cualquier duda. No tenía nada de malo ayudar a una chica así, aunque hubiera dicho que la demonio era su "amiga". Les ofreció sentarse, porque no creía que pudiera revivir la experiencia sin echarse a temblar, y relató su encontronazo con la tal Kiku saltándose datos importantes, como la aparición de Miku.

Cuando terminó se percató de que Komori estaba llorando silenciosamente. Sus lágrimas eran tan claras que no se veían a menos que reflejaran la luz de los farolillos. Ted le tendió un pañuelo que la devi aceptó con agradecimiento.

− Me alegra que no os pasara nada… Ese inmortal debe ser muy valiente para haberse enfrentado solo a Kiku − se secó las lágrimas con un hipido −. Lo siento mucho. No me imaginaba que Kiku llegaría a tales extremos sólo para conseguir el Elixir.

Meiko y Ted compartieron un gesto de alarma: ella no había dicho nada sobre el Elixir.

Sin darse cuenta de la inquietud de sus dos compañeros, Komori siguió hablando en voz baja:

− Kiku en realidad no es tan… tan mala. O por lo menos puede ser mucho mejor de lo que aparenta. Lo que pasa es que acabó aquí porque un daimon que la superaba en nivel la despojó de parte de sus poderes, por lo que he escuchado. Así que está buscando una manera de recuperarlos rápidamente, porque, si no, tendría que esperar un par de años y para entonces habrá perdido la pista del daimon…

Se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas y se las secó antes de que llegaran a brotar.

− ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien así? − gruñó Meiko.

− Meiko − Ted le dio un suave codazo en el costado.

− ¿Qué? − se mosqueó −. ¡Ella casi me mató! ¡No entiendo que pueda defenderla así!

− E-es que Kiku… − Komori bajó la cabeza y dobló el pañuelo con pulcritud −. Kiku me salvó la vida.

− ¿En serio? − dudó Meiko, ganándose un nuevo codazo.

− Sí, en serio. Hace un par de… creo que aquí serían años, mi gente tenía que hacer una procesión a otra dimensión y nos llevaron a las jóvenes con ellos. Era un sitio tan, tan hermoso que me separé de los demás, a pesar de que nos habían advertido que había muchos peligros. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero me estaba atrayendo el influjo de un daimon bastante poderoso − inclinó tanto la cabeza que el cabello le cayó hacia delante, suave como la seda, a modo de cortina −. Perdí de vista a la comitiva y me encontré en un sitio muy extraño. El daimon empezó a perseguirme, jugando conmigo, y cada vez que creía que iba a matarme, me dejaba escapar. Pasamos así tanto tiempo que estuve a punto de enloquecer. Al final se cansó y decidió acabarlo todo… − su mirada, hasta entonces avergonzada y tímida, se iluminó y una hermosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Incluso su voz se llenó de admiración −. Entonces Kiku mató al daimon y me salvó.

Podía recordarlo perfectamente, como si hubiera sucedido hacía sólo unos instantes. Kiku había aparecido en medio de un torbellino rojo para arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe al daimon. Su enorme corpachón se desplomó de lado, haciendo temblar la tierra. Y Kiku había caído tan ligera como una pluma frente a Komori, examinándola con un aire burlón. Komori, que había estado temblando y llorando de pavor acorralada contra un terraplén, vio a su salvadora y se olvidó de todo lo demás: del olor de la sangre, de la grotesca imagen del cadáver decapitado y la cabeza tirada unos metros más allá, del miedo e incluso de que podía seguir encontrarse en peligro.

Le había dado las gracias exaltadamente. La otra, al escucharla, se echó a reír y le insinuó que podría haber matado al otro daimon sólo para quitarle la presa. Komori negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, derramando toda su confianza sobre su salvadora.

_Tú no eres así. Me has salvado la vida._

Kiku se había vuelto a reír, esta vez durante tanto rato que Komori se quedó sin palabras. Pero había tenido razón; Kiku no le tocó ni siquiera un pelo. Es más, se ofreció a llevarla con el resto de sus compañeros. Por el camino hablaron de tantas cosas que el tiempo se les pasó volando. Kiku era elocuente, inteligente y divertida, aunque abusaba bastante del sarcasmo. En ningún momento le preguntó sobre secretos de los deva y la conversación se desarrolló con fluidez durante horas.

Cuando se despidieron, Komori le prometió que volvería para verla, a pesar de que Kiku le recomendó que no lo hiciera.

Y cuando se enteró de que su amiga había quedado encerrada en la Tierra, no dudó en acudir en su ayuda.

− Pero no he conseguido encontrarla − murmuró Komori −. Y si esa bruja no le hubiera dicho nada sobre el Elixir no se estaría metiendo en tantos líos…

− ¿Qué bruja? − preguntó Ted con suspicacia.

− Se llama Sai Tonarine. Parecía muy interesada en difundir información sobre el Elixir…

La expresión de Ted revelaba a gritos que sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo y Meiko tuvo morderse la lengua para no interrogarle de inmediato. Ted le indicó con un gesto que ya se lo explicaría después y le preguntó a Komori si había vuelto a encontrarse con la bruja.

− No desde entonces − suspiró la devi.

De pronto Meiko pegó un brinco y los otros dos la miraron con extrañeza. La chica se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se apresuró a responder. La escucharon cuchichear que en seguida iban a regresar y Komori se dio cuenta de que les había estado contando parte de su vida sin que le hubieran pedido nada.

Profundamente avergonzada, se incorporó de un salto cuando Meiko colgó.

− ¡Siento tanto haberos importunado! Y-yo no he pensando que podría estar poniéndoos en un compromiso.

− No ocurre nada. Espero que tenga suerte en su búsqueda − le sonrió Ted.

Meiko farfulló entre dientes lo que pensaba de su búsqueda y Komori apartó la mirada con tristeza. Sintiéndose mal consigo misma, la chica le dio un apretón en el hombro y dijo:

− Aunque piense que te falta un tornillo − Komori sonrió, sin comprender el significado de la expresión pero imaginándoselo −, espero consigas llevarte a esa tipeja de aquí.

− Gracias – una risa cristalina impregnó dulcemente sus oídos −. Ahora creo que tendré suerte y podré dar con ella.

Se despidió con una mano y se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

− No entiendo que se haya podido hacer amiga de una tipa así a la que conoce de una sola vez − masculló Meiko, mientras se encaminaban de vuelta a casa.

− Ten en cuenta que viene de un mundo diferente. Las reglas cambian de una dimensión para otra. A lo mejor entre los deva ese tipo de confianza ciega es natural…

− Excusas, excusas. Sólo espero que Kiku no se atreva a hacerle daño − murmuró con preocupación.

Ted se rió.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Ves? Ya te has hecho amiga suya.

− ¡No nos hemos hecho amigas! Es sólo que es tan… cándida que me preocupa que le tomen el pelo. ¡Que no te rías!

Ted apresuró el paso y esquivó un puñetazo dirigido a su hombro. La muchacha se picó y empezó a perseguirle sin pensar que era una tarea perdida, ya que jamás lograría alcanzar su velocidad. Regresaron así, corriendo el uno y persiguiéndole la otra, al portal, donde Meiko se paró jadeando.

− Tenemos que decirles… lo de la bruja − consiguió decir en cuanto recuperó un poco la respiración.

− Cierto − asintió Ted.

− ¿La conoces?

− Sí. Ahora os lo explico a todos.

− ¡Una cosa! ¿A qué se refirió con "si eras de aquí"?

− Ah, eso… − Ted se pasó una mano por el flequillo −. Los vampiros no son naturales de esta dimensión. Algunos son descendientes de los que se quedaron a vivir aquí y otros simplemente están de paso, aunque de esos hay muy, muy pocos. Casi siempre viven en colonias en la Tierra.

− Así que… ¿estaba preguntando si eras de esta dimensión?

− Eso es.

− ¿Y si hubieras sido de otra?

− Supongo que esperaba que si estaba de viaje, podría haber escuchado algo de Kiku. Quizás pensaba que ya había conseguido marcharse de aquí.

− Ojalá − farfulló Meiko −. Madre mía, menudo lío. Mejor que vayamos a contarles todo esto a los demás.

− Estoy de acuerdo. Pero antes… ¿te hace una carrera por las escaleras?

Meiko le fulminó con la mirada, si bien no se negó. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo, abrió lentamente y salió disparada hacia delante. Sonriendo, Ted le dejó un par de segundos de ventaja.

− Es incansable, ¿eh? − le comentó al león, colgado bajo su brazo. Luego dirigió una cálida mirada en dirección hacia donde había ido Meiko −. Creo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella.

Después echó a correr a toda velocidad, poco dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

XXXX

Komori echó un vistazo sobre el hombro, pero ya había perdido a la curiosa pareja. Se sentía aliviada; había percibido el vínculo de afecto entre ambos y le alegraba pensar que el joven vampiro no le pondría un dedo encima a su compañera.

Pero, por otra parte, le preocupaba mucho lo que había escuchado de los labios de Meiko. Sabía que Kiku era una daimon y que su forma de pensar era muy distinta a la suya. Pero que atacara a gente inocente y disfrutara torturándola… Se le hacía demasiado escalofriante.

Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda. Cuando una gran mano cayó sobre su hombro pegó un brinco y se le escapó una aguda exclamación de sorpresa.

− Disculpe − dijo una voz grave −. No pretendía asustarla.

La devi tuvo que torcer el cuello para mirar hacia arriba. Ante ella se alzaba un hombre altísimo, cercano a los dos metros, con el cabello oscuro, los ojos amables y un cuerpo atlético. Esbozó una serena sonrisa que tranquilizó a Komori.

− No importa. ¿Desea algo?

− La verdad es que me gustaría proporcionarle ayuda… respecto a la persona que busca.

Los ojos de Komori se abrieron como platos.

XXXX

− ¿No vas a dormir?

La contratista siempre era la última en cerrar los ojos. Si ese día no se hubiera desvelado, Haku habría seguido pensando que simplemente se acostaba más tarde. Sin embargo, al verla apoyada contra un árbol mirando las brasas en silencio, comprendió que hacía la guardia.

La mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña despegó casi con pereza los ojos de la hoguera y asintió con la cabeza.

− Luego. No necesito dormir mucho.

Rin descansaba en su mismo saco de dormir, abrazada a ella en una inusual muestra de cariño, así que Haku tuvo que moverse con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla al levantarse. Se sentó al lado de la contratista.

− ¿Me dejas hacerte compañía?

− Ya has tomado asiento.

La Hermana se rió bajito. Estaban en pleno campo, bajo la cúpula estrellada del cielo. Podrían haber pasado la noche en un hostal, pero Neru era demasiado cabezota para aceptar dinero de la contratista y, cuando no tuvieron otro remedio que acampar, fue incapaz de reunir el ánimo para retractarse y pedirle humildemente un préstamo. Así pues, habían acabado encendiendo una hoguera (a pesar de que estaba prohibido) y cenando en un incómodo silencio que se repetía día tras día desde que Teto se unió a ellas.

Durante más de quince minutos, ambas insomnes permanecieron sentadas sin abrir los labios. Teto podía pasar horas sumida en el más absoluto mutismo por el bien de su misión que, en ese caso, consistía en proteger a las tres mujeres, por lo que no pretendía iniciar una conversación. Pero sabía que era lo que Haku quería.

− ¿Te gustan estas noches? − preguntó la Hermana.

Teto suspiró interiormente. Nadie le había ordenado que se llevara bien con las personas a las que tenía que proteger, motivo por el cual no respondió. Aun así, como había imaginado, su compañera no se rindió e intentó sacarle una contestación.

− ¿Teto?

− No.

− ¿No te gusta ver todas las estrellas? ¡Aquí no hay ninguna ciudad, estamos en consonancia con la naturaleza!

− No me gusta.

Y el tono de la contratista fue tajante. Cortada, Haku se disculpó y se apretó las manos, lamentando haber intentado forzar la conversación.

Neru, quien, para bien o para mal, tenía muy buen oído, había escuchado el intento de diálogo y el tono con el que la extraña se dirigió a su amiga le resultó muy desagradable. Con un gruñido se incorporó y, furibunda, espetó:

− ¿Es que no te enseñaron modales en esa Organización de asesinos?

− ¡Neru! − exclamó Haku.

− ¿Qué? Me imagino que para engañar a tus víctimas habrás aprendido a fingir, ¿no?

Teto, inmutable, volvió a centrar su atención sobre las brasas.

− Ah, ya veo, lo que te enseñaron fue a poner cara de muermo.

− ¡Neru, ya basta! ¡Estás tan desagradable que ni yo puedo contigo!

Perpleja, Neru miró a su amiga de hito en hito. Después encajó el golpe y, con un gesto de haber probado algo especialmente amargo, murmuró:

− Bien, pues perdóname la vida.

Y se metió dentro de su saco de dormir, dándoles la espalda.

Algo arrepentida por haberle hablado con tanta dureza, Haku se cruzó de brazos y esperó un buen rato a que la respiración de Neru se hubiera tranquilizado. Entonces dijo:

− Perdónala. Cada vez que te ve recuerda que trabajas para Luka y se siente controlada − aunque la contratista no reaccionara ante sus palabras, tenía la sensación de que estaba escuchando, así que continuó hablando:− Sólo quiere ayudar a sus hermanos. Creo que ya te lo has podido imaginar por la conversación que tuvimos, pero Rin tiene un mellizo. Los dos se comportan como máquinas, como si les faltara algo… Ahora que sé lo que pasó con Elixir y su familia − no pudo evitar que el reproche asomara a su voz; todavía no había perdonado a Neru por no contárselo −, me imagino que algo salió mal durante la gestación de Rin y Len. Por eso Neru piensa que sólo con él podrá darles lo que les falta.

− ¿Y qué les falta? − preguntó inesperadamente Teto.

Pillada por sorpresa, Haku perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

− He visto a cientos de niños afectados por traumas y muy pocos tenían solución. A todos les faltaba algo que habían perdido por el camino; miembros, cordura, ganas de vivir... Pero a la tuya no le falta nada − dijo con algo de ronquera −. Se ríe poco y casi no habla. Sólo necesita aprender. Tu amiga se está arriesgando por una tontería.

Haku lo pensó seriamente. Desde hacía un tiempo, Rin había empezado a actuar por su cuenta, a comer cuando le apetecía, a acurrucarse a su lado por las noches y a hacer preguntas si no comprendía algo. No sabía en qué momento dejó de comportarse como un robot. Había sido todo tan repentino…

"Un momento, no ha sido repentino" se corrigió. "Rin empezó a hacer cosas por su cuenta muy lentamente…"

Apenas podía recordarlo con claridad porque no había necesitado estar encima suyo constantemente. Al fin y al cabo, la niña no tenía ideas de bombero como la de subirse a un árbol, porque siempre obedecía la voluntad ajena, se dejaba guiar de la mano mansamente y no se había opuesto a Haku jamás. Quizás en algún momento se sentó a ver una hilera de hormigas en vez de quedarse de pie con la mirada perdida en la nada mientras Haku hacía otra cosa. Quizás un día se intentó acercar a los pájaros y como estos echaron a volar no supo qué más hacer. Puede que así, poco a poco, hubiera desarrollado la curiosidad suficiente como para preguntar por su propia voluntad y no esperar a que se lo explicaran.

"¿Desde cuándo ha empezado a cambiar…?"

− ¿Cómo sabes si Rin es una niña normal? − preguntó a Teto.

Esta entrecerró los ojos con lo que Haku identificó como tristeza.

− Sé reconocer los patrones de comportamiento. Es esencial para descubrir a otro asesino.

− Has dicho que has visto a muchos niños traumatizados… ¿Dónde?

− En la Organización.

− ¿Quieres decir que…?

− Todos los niños de la Organización acaban traumatizados en algún momento, bien por el entrenamiento, bien por ver morir a sus compañeros, bien por matar. Eso sin contar las misiones, claro, en las que muchos mueren.

Haku sintió que su estómago se encogía.

− ¿Cómo sabes tanto de niños?

Teto cerró los ojos. No entendía por qué estaba respondiendo a las preguntas de una mujer a la que no volvería a ver una vez terminara la misión. Entonces le vino a la cabeza una frase que había escuchado en algún lugar: es mucho más fácil desnudar tu alma a un desconocido que a un ser querido. Jamás se permitiría llegar al punto de mostrarle todo a nadie. Iba en contra de lo que ella era, de lo que le habían enseñado a ser. Y, sin embargo, las palabras surgían con una fluidez que jamás habría esperado:

− Tengo un hermano.

− ¿Cuántos años tiene? − se interesó Haku con una sonrisa.

− Dieciséis. Prácticamente lo he criado yo, por eso sé tanto de críos. Y él sí que no encaja.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

Como la mayoría de los niños que habían crecido bajo la tutela de la Organización, Ted mataba sin pestañear. No se les enseñaban las diferencias morales, no entendían quién merecía morir y quién no. Tampoco tenían pesadillas por las noches tras cometer un asesinato; les asustaba más la presencia de las personas que les golpeaban desde su más tierna infancia para impartirles una firme educación. Si se reunían en una misma sala niños que habían entrenado juntos desde que tenían memoria, intercambiaban experiencias sobre qué arma era más útil para cada ocasión o hablaban del récord de tiempo en el que habían conseguido realizar su trabajo. Se interesaban por las aventurillas que pudieran contarles los demás, pero no intimaban. Desconfianza, miedo, suspicacia; esos eran los sentimientos que les solían embargar cuando estaban en compañía de otros contratistas. Veían al contrario como un potencial rival al que había que mantener vigilado. Con sonrisas y gestos educados, se examinaban y buscaban indicios de amenaza. Jamás comían o bebían juntos.

La vida de los contratistas era solitaria.

Sin embargo, Ted…

− Es demasiado cándido. Es sincero y honesto. Eso es peligroso y poco útil. Un día, le matarán por ser tan inocente.

− Y tienes miedo de que lo hagan.

Teto suspiró.

− Sí.

Haku extendió la mano para envolver la de ella, pero Teto la apartó y la posó sobre el regazo. Mordiéndose el labio, la joven retiró la mano.

− Estás buscando la manera de salvarle − afirmó.

Teto no contestó, si bien su silencio fue más que elocuente. Haku le sonrió.

− Suerte.

La contratista parpadeó un par de veces. Su exterior no lo demostraba, pero esas palabras la habían cogido totalmente desprevenida. Sabiéndose bajo la atenta mirada de la Hermana, asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. De reojo vio que la muchacha sonreía de nuevo. Entonces regresó a su saco de dormir, donde Rin se abrazó inconscientemente a ella buscando calor incluso antes de que Haku hubiese podido acomodarse.

"¿Cuántas veces me habrá abrazado Ted así?" se preguntó con un pinchazo de añoranza en el corazón. ¿Y por qué sólo le había correspondido con el mismo amor cuando él dormía y no podía darse cuenta? ¿Por qué había tenido tanto miedo de mostrarle cariño?

"Para que no fuera débil" se recordó, cambiando de postura.

Puede que, cuando volviera, le contara la verdad sobre cómo acabó en la Organización. Le explicaría por qué había terminado condenado a ese tipo de vida.

− Gracias − le dijo a Haku, aunque en voz muy baja.

− De nada − le sorprendió la respuesta de la joven.

El silencio cayó sobre el apañado campamento y les rodearon los sonidos de la naturaleza, con el crujido del viento, las canciones de los grillos y toda la vida que se movía con quietud en la noche.

Neru entreabrió los ojos, que viajaron hacia la luna, la cual comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte.

"También tiene un hermano…".

Se le pasó por la cabeza levantarse y, aunque sólo fuera eso, intercambiar un par de palabras con Teto. Al menos agradecerle las rondas que hacía por la noche, porque también se había dado cuenta de que siempre se quedaba despierta hasta tarde.

Pero después de habarle hablado de forma tan brusca quedaría muy infantil si intentara disculparse con ella.

"Mañana" se dijo. "Mañana".

XXXX

Podía sentirlo, estaba muy cerca

Neru caminaba con firmeza entre las hierbas, sin percatarse de si tropezaba o había algún obstáculo frente a ella. Su interior palpitaba con vida propia, sentía que todo el vello de su cuerpo estaba erizado, y sólo pensaba en avanzar con rapidez, acortar la distancia cuanto antes.

El Elixir estaba cerca.

A su espalda, provista de unas piernas más débiles y menos largas, Rin tiraba de la mano de Haku con cierta agitación, en el mismo estado que su hermana. Sus ojos parecían mirar a punto concreto que la Hermana no lograba localizar y cada vez que le preguntaba si veía algo, la niña sólo respondía "está muy cerca".

Teto se aproximó a la joven albina y susurró:

− ¿Por qué ayer no lo notaron? No hemos avanzado más de un kilómetro.

− No tengo ni idea − admitió Haku.

Se alejaban cada vez más de las carreteras y ante ellas sólo se encontraba un inmenso campo, el cielo azul con un brillante sol en su cénit y algunas nubes pasajeras a la deriva. Subieron por una colina y, al sobrepasarla, comprobaron se extendía una larga llanura a sus pies.

Pero Neru y Rin veían algo más, porque se detuvieron al mismo tiempo con una mezcla de inquietud y ansiedad.

− ¿Qué pasa? − preguntó Haku.

− No podemos avanzar. Es demasiado grande − Neru tragó saliva.

− ¿De qué hablas?

− ¿No lo sentís? − la inmortal se estremeció −. Concentraos, tenéis que notarlo.

Indecisas, Haku y Teto tardaron un poco en obedecer. Al principio sólo se oía el viento acariciando la tierra, los pájaros cantando en la distancia, sus respiraciones contenidas por el nerviosismo.

Entonces, una vez fueron más allá de sus sentidos, una vez empezaron a buscar de verdad, la perturbadora y titánica presencia de algo muy superior a ellas se manifestó de la nada.

Si hubieran intentado fijarse bien habrían percibido sus contornos, a menos de diez metros de distancia. De haber tenido forma material habría ocupado toda la llanura que abarcaba la vista. Aquella forma inmaterial que perturbaba la atmósfera con su masa de energía podría haber sido un colosal y oscuro bastión suspendido en el aire. A decir verdad, esa era la forma con la que había sido concebido, aún estando oculto al resto del mundo gracias a un conjuro de invisibilidad que cada vez era más débil.

Era una presencia abrumadora, pesada, imponente. Provocaba una terrible impresión de vulnerabilidad, de estar a los pies de un enorme gigante que podía decidir si aplastar o no por mero capricho.

Teto había luchado por su vida desde muy joven, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros. Siempre venció, aún en situaciones adversas, contra enemigos dentro de su nivel. Pero aquello iba mucho más allá de nada con lo que había tratado jamás. El peso del arma que llevaba en la pierna no le proporcionó consuelo, sino que la hizo sentir todavía más ridículamente pequeña y le entraron unas insoportables ganas de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

El deseo se acentuó cuando la atmósfera se contorsionó ante sus ojos, deformándose y entremezclando colores, convirtiéndose en un remolino de formas inconexas.

"¡Huye!" gritó su instinto.

Y flexionó las piernas para hacerlo. Pero sus débiles músculos ya no tenían la potencia necesaria.

Una fuerza arrolladora cayó sobre ellas, arrancándoles un grito de pavor. El mundo giró violentamente y la cabeza de Teto estuvo a punto de estallar mientras su cuerpo se sacudía hacia delante arrastrado por un imparable impulso.

Cayó dando una voltereta sobre sí misma y se dio cabeza contra algo duro y frío que hizo rebotar su cerebro contra las paredes de su cráneo.

Durante varios minutos Teto se quedó tumbada, incapaz de reaccionar y con una vaga sensación de temor rondando por su mente. Cuando el dolor dejó de ser tan intenso que ni le permitía pensar, comprobó si se había hecho daños irreparables. Primero probó a mover los dedos de las manos. Reaccionaron. Los de los pies, también. Se incorporó sobre los codos y un latigazo de dolor restalló en su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en una estancia amplia con el suelo de piedra, oscura, únicamente iluminada por unas antorchas. Contuvo un gemido y se sentó con dificultad. Luego palpó la pistola y la extrajo, sin quitarle el seguro por miedo a disparar sin querer, aunque en ese momento no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para apretar el gatillo.

− ¡Teto! ¿Estás bien?

Una borrosa figura se arrodilló delante de ella, alzó las manos y las presionó sobre sus sienes con suavidad. Estaban dulcemente frescas. Con un chispazo de luz blanca, las manos desprendieron una tibia energía que recorrió su cuerpo. La visión de Teto se aclaró y sus fuerzas regresaron de golpe.

Reconoció a Haku.

− ¿Estás bien? − repitió.

− Ahora sí.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Neru y Rin parecían estar intactas, si bien el golpe les había afectado también.

− ¿Y tú?

− Ya me he curado − Haku la ayudó a incorporarse −. ¿Qué ha pasado?

− Nos ha tragado − respondió Rin con voz queda −. Nos ha tragado.

− ¿Esa cosa? − susurró Teto.

− Eso me temo − Neru se puso de pie y se frotó los brazos con un escalofrío −. ¿Cuántas salidas hay en total? ¿Siete?

Al fijarse mejor, Teto descubrió que la inmortal tenía razón: la cámara era una semicúpula de piedra, y en sus muros se abrían unos arcos llenos de oscuridad a los que la luz de las antorchas no llegaba a iluminar.

− ¿Y ahora qué? − preguntó Haku, que había ido al lado de Rin para abrazarla protectoramente contra su pecho.

− No deberíamos movernos todavía − recomendó Teto −, no hasta que hayamos aclarado la situación. ¿Qué es lo que nos ha tragado?

− No estoy segura − Neru se apartó el pelo de la cara con incomodidad −. Pero sé que el Elixir está muy cerca. Es extraño… Lo noto… alrededor − miró hacia arriba y los lados −, y me cuesta distinguir la fuente de energía.

− Eso es normal, porque este lugar es un baluarte que Miku ha construido con la energía del Elixir. Estamos rodeadas por todas partes.

Las cuatro se volvieron con brusquedad hacia una de las salidas por la que había llegado la voz. Multiplicadas por el eco, escucharon cómo se aproximaban lentamente unas pisadas. De la oscuridad de uno de los túneles emergió una mujer de intenso cabello rojo.

Teto la calificó al instante como una no-humana y el estómago se le removió. No sabía qué era, pero estaba muy por encima de un vampiro.

− ¡Tú! − gritó Neru.

Kiku se detuvo bajo la boca del arco con una expresión de asombro.

− ¿A ti no te había matado yo?

− Bueno, en términos exactos, lo hiciste − Neru se cruzó de brazos y con disimulo aferró la vara que llevaba al cinto −, pero tendrías que asegurarte de a quién te enfrentas antes de dar por sentado que has vencido. ¡ΦΩΣ! (1)

Neru extendió el cayado, que se iluminó en una explosión de luz. Teto cerró a tiempo los ojos y, aún así, la abrasadora blancura atravesó sus párpados, cegándola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Escuchó algo metálico impactar con un ruido sordo. Apretó los puños contra los párpados y se obligó a despegarlos. Al principio sólo vio volutas blanquecinas oscureciendo el resto de su visión, pero descubrió unas formas chocándose a toda velocidad.

"¡Vamos, muévete!" se ordenó, forzando a sus piernas a soportar su peso. Se tambaleó y dio un par de pasos hacia donde creía recordar que estaban Haku y Rin.

− ¡Al suelo! − le avisó la voz de Neru.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se derrumbó sobre este. Sintió algo pasar a toda velocidad a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Entonces una mano tiró del cuello de su camisa con tanta violencia que se lo desgarró a la vez que la levantaba casi en vilo. El suelo explotó delante de sus narices y varios pedazos de roca cayeron sobre ella, haciéndola tropezar. Neru evitó que se cayera y la lanzó a un lado para quitársela de encima. Entre la polvareda acertó a verse a Kiku fugazmente antes de que desapareciera. Neru aferró su vara y le espetó a Teto sin mirarla:

− ¿Puedes moverte?

− Sí − masculló la contratista. No se quejó por el dolor que le aserraba la garganta después del tirón y se incorporó quitándole el gatillo al arma que, por pura fuerza de voluntad, no había soltado. Sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada, se puso de espaldas a Neru y buscó a su alrededor −. ¿Y las otras dos?

− Allí − hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

Las descubrió retiradas contra una de las paredes, en el interior de una pirámide cristalina. De todas las defensas que había estudiado, la reconoció como una angelical, la típica de nivel medio que podía usar cualquier Hermana o Hermano.

Dejó de pensar en ellas al captar por el rabillo del ojo un reflejo rojizo acercándose a una velocidad imposible. Disparó. Kiku esquivó por un par de milímetros la bala y saltó varios metros hacia un lado.

− Mierda, se mueve mucho más rápido de lo que… − escuchó sisear a Neru. Levantó la vara y la hizo girar sobre su cabeza −. ¡ΦΩΤΙΑ! (2)

Tetó sólo vio una especie de bola de fuego formarse sobre ellas antes de que saliera despedida contra Kiku.

− ¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí antes de que ataque a Haku y Rin! ¡Déjame tu pistola!

En cualquier otra circunstancia habría echo caso omiso. Sin embargo, al ver cómo saltaba Kiku hacia el techo para escapar del fuego, obviando las normas de la gravedad, se la tendió sin pensárselo. Neru cerró la mano sobre la pistola y susurró unas apresuradas palabras entre dientes. El metal del arma se recalentó, soltó un resplandor, y se apagó. Le devolvió la pistola.

− ¡Tienes veinte balas más! ¡Y ten cuidado, son mucho más peligrosas que antes!

− ¿Qué?

− ¡Dividámonos! ¡Media hora y volvemos aquí!

Antes de ser capaz de abrir la boca, se encontró con que Neru había empezado a correr hacia una de las salidas. Teto maldijo en su interior y salió disparada en la dirección contraria, sin mirar atrás más que para asegurarse de que no la seguían.

En cuanto Neru abandonó la cámara, el fuego desapareció y Kiku se dejó caer a plomo desde el techo, haciendo dos buenos agujeros en el suelo con sus pies. Con una sonrisa crispada se cogió un mechón de cabello y se acercó las puntas a los ojos. Estaban chamuscadas.

− Esta vez me aseguraré de que le aplasto la cabeza antes de machacarle el resto del cuerpo − dijo con una voz gutural.

Se fijó en las chicas protegidas por la pirámide. Bajo su capa protectora, la Hermana tembló y aferró a la niña que se escondía a su espalda. Sabía tan bien como Kiku que podría romper la barrera si quisiera alcanzarlas.

Sin embargo…

− Estáis de suerte − les dijo elevando la voz −. Prometí que no tocaría a los hermanos de ese mellizo tuyo, pequeña, ni a los que estuvieran relacionados con ellos… Pero − sonrió de medio lado −, algo me dice que esa niña no tiene nada que ver con vosotros, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Haku se descompuso en una grotesca máscara de miedo al comprender qué iba a pasar. Kiku se encaminó en la misma dirección que había seguido Teto y corrió tras ella casi sin tocar el suelo, ligera como una mariposa y más rápida que un guepardo.

XXXX

Aquel lugar era un laberinto. Un maldito laberinto de callejones, escaleras, estancias vacías y más callejones que se entrecruzaban unos con otros. Mientras grababa a fuego en su mente los caminos que había tomado, Teto no pudo evitar recordar la vez que su grupo de entrenamiento fue encerrado en un laberinto de paredes de más de cuatro metros de altura. Les dieron una semana para llegar a su centro. No tenían más que la escasa comida que llevaban consigo y una botella de agua. Desconfiados como eran, cada uno partió por un sendero distinto. Al principio no hizo más que detenerse en cada esquina, comprobar que no la aguardaba algún enemigo, palpaba las paredes, comprobaba si había trampas mortales… Cuatro días después sólo podía pensar en salir de allí. Al estar bajo tierra no podía orientarse por el sol y la única luz que recibía provenía de las pequeñas farolas situadas en los cruces. Acabó por entender que no se esperaba de ellos que superaran más obstáculo que el de su propia desesperación. Les habían advertido que les abandonarían si no llegaban en el tiempo estipulado al centro del laberinto y la carga mental que suponía esa amenaza constreñía su corazón una y otra vez. No tenía comida ni agua. Tampoco había visto un alma desde hacía días. Por entonces, con sólo catorce años, su cuerpo ya estaba curtido y podía soportar todo tipo de pruebas… con el equipo apropiado. Era la primera vez que la sometían a un experimento de ese carácter.

Teto se detuvo en una esquina y se apoyó contra la pared con la pistola preparada. Comprobó el reloj. Habían pasado cinco minutos. Si no aparecía esa mujer por el camino, podría regresar fácilmente. Recordaba cada recodo sin problemas.

Respiró hondo y automáticamente relajó los músculos. Recordó cómo consiguió llegar al centro de su primer laberinto. Simplemente siguió adelante, apoyándose en las paredes para poder caminar, negándose a ser abandonada en ese lugar. Marcó su ruta con su sangre, ya que no había nada en el suelo con lo que hacer una fisura a los muros, que eran de un extraño metal resbaladizo. Aprendió a aislar el miedo y la angustia. Y desde el momento que se desplomó en su meta, supo que acababa de superar el mayor enemigo que podía impedirle sobrevivir dentro de la Organización: la debilidad de voluntad, el terror a los impedimentos, el someterse a la situación y rendirse. A partir de entonces pasó por muchos laberintos. Estos ya con todo tipo de enemigos. Y ninguno le pareció tan difícil como el primero.

"Este tampoco lo es" se dijo.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Le parecía haber escuchado algo. Redujo su respiración al mínimo y se pegó a la pared, prestando atención.

Sí, eran muy ligeras, pero eran pisadas y se aproximaban.

Miró la pistola. Era el momento de probar qué modificaciones le había hecho Neru. Pero antes comprobó que podía escapar si la cosa se ponía fea. A su derecha había unas escaleras. Arriesgándose a descubrir su posición al hacer ruido, las subió de puntillas y vio que había dos caminos. Se lamió un dedo y lo levantó. Sintió una leve brisa proveniente del izquierdo. Ese sería su destino.

Volvió a su posición inicial y escuchó que las pisadas sonaban con más fuerza. De repente una sensación de temor trepó por su columna vertebral y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

"Sabe que estoy aquí".

Conocía varios tipos de criaturas que liberaban un aura amenazadora cuando querían asustar a sus enemigos o sus presas, para que así descubrieran su posición intentando huir. Pero no por saber lo que estaba pasando sintió menos ganas de salir corriendo.

Apretó con fuerza la pistola e inició una cuenta atrás. Las pisadas sonaban cada vez más cerca. No debía asomarse, no todavía…

− ¿Estás aquí, pequeña?

"Ocho… siete…"

− Me sorprende que te mantengas tan tranquila − comentó la mujer con una risita −. A estas alturas, cualquiera estaría temblando de miedo… Y el corazón le iría a mil porque…

"¡Cero!"

Teto se lanzó hacia el centro del pasillo y disparó.

La explosión casi le destrozó los tímpanos y la inesperada fuerza de la bala la catapultó hacia atrás.

Se levantó de un salto y vio que no había sido la única en ser lanzada por los aires. Kiku yacía a diez metros de distancia con el brazo derecho sangrando profusamente. Entre espasmos de dolor, la daimon se puso bocabajo e intentó levantarse.

Teto plantó los pies en el suelo y se preparó para disparar de nuevo. Esta vez no podía fallar.

Cuando sonó el chasquido del gatillo, Kiku soltó una exclamación y con su brazo sano se impulsó contra la pared. El lugar donde había estado hacía escasos segundos estalló y se formó un profundo agujero.

La contratista había logrado soportar a duras penas el disparo. Preparó los brazos de nuevo a toda velocidad para disparar. Se topó con los ojos rojos de Kiku, cargados de rabia. Su instinto la hizo lanzarse hacia las escaleras por las que había planeado huir.

Una ola de fuego arrasó el pasillo con un monstruoso rugido, le lamió las piernas y la empujó contra los escalones. Puso las manos por delante para evitar darse de bruces y luego cayó rodando hasta el suelo con todo el cuerpo desmañado.

A su vez, Kiku se incorporó con el brazo desgarrado, sólo unido al resto del hombro por unos cuantos tendones. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se lo presionó con firmeza contra el hombro y lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras esperaba a que se regenerara.

"Parece que esta vez sí va a ser divertido".

− ¡Niña! − exclamó. Teto se despejó al escucharla y empezó a trepar por las escaleras tan rápido como le permitían las piernas y los brazos −. Prepárate, porque voy a cazarte.

"Eso si no lo hago yo antes" pensó. Con esa pistola podía hacer milagros.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue por el pasillo de la izquierda. Tenía que dar con algún lugar desde el cual poder atacarla sin dificultad. Seguramente el olfato de esa mujer iba mucho más allá que el de un humano, así que la seguiría sin dificultad. De modo que tenía que confundirla. Y para eso necesitaba darse mucha prisa.

Kiku esperó quince minutos. Esa bala le había hecho una verdadera herida y tardó en cicatrizar más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, no se preocupó. El rastro de la muchachita era tan fuerte que habría podido encontrarla con los ojos cerrados. Echó a caminar con lentitud, esta vez sin dejar que sus pasos se escucharan. Le gustaba asustar a las presas que había escogido… pero ahora quería una caza de verdad, no una simple persecución.

La chiquilla había subido las escaleras. ¿Qué tipo de pistola tenía? Había visto que la rubia le hacía algo, pero no se imaginó que pudiera ser tan fuerte… ¿Cuántas balas le quedarían? ¿Las suficientes para hacerlo todo más excitante?

Una vez arriba siguió el pasillo de la izquierda. Así comprobó que la chica sabía orientarse. Podía sentir una suave corriente de aire que le traía el olor de la niña. Empezó a plantearse si era algo más que una simple cría con buena puntería. Después de todo, las apariencias engañaban.

Se detuvo a la salida con una sonrisa de asombro. Era sorprendente. El camino se dividía en cuatro y de todos le llegaba su rastro. Con valor, la chica los había recorrido todos para confundirla, a pesar de no saber si estaba siendo o no perseguida. Kiku aspiró con fuerza.

"Qué pena, estaba bien pensado. Pero has pasado dos veces por uno querida mía".

Para su sorpresa, la muchacha le hizo la misma trastada tres ocasiones más. Parecía querer ganar tiempo obligándola a detenerse para descubrir el verdadero camino por el cual había escapado. No supo qué estaba intentando hacer hasta que se encontró en la planta baja de un conjunto de escaleras que se entrecruzaban sobre su cabeza. Una explosión resonó en sus oídos y saltó hacia atrás, esquivando por un pelo una bala. Iba a sonreír con condescendencia cuando dos nuevos tiros la hicieron ponerse alerta. Algo crujió sobre su cabeza y las escaleras, tan largas que se perdían en lo alto, se derrumbaron.

De pronto fue como si el edificio entero se desplomase hacia Kiku, que no encontraba ningún lugar por el que escapar. Entre los escombros que parecían caer a cámara lenta descubrió a la muchacha apuntándole desde lejos. Y vio que su rostro era el de una asesina, no el de una chiquilla corriente.

Teto disparó tres veces seguidas. La primera bala liberó el camino de cascotes, la segunda rozó a su objetivo y la tercera impactó de lleno en su cuerpo.

Entonces los restos de las escaleras sepultaron a Kiku.

Teto esperó unos segundos antes de destrozar las escaleras que todavía quedaban intactas y dejar que cayeran sobre las otras, formando una enorme montaña de escombros.

"No ha muerto" pensó. "Pero faltan menos de diez minutos para que acabe la media hora. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí".

Descendió por las piedras, tan grandes que no le costó esfuerzo usarlas de apoyo, y se dirigió hacia la salida con el corazón en un puño.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y varias rocas fueron levantadas de golpe, entre ellas en la que ella se apoyaba, y salió disparada hacia delante.

Teto ahogó un grito cuando el piso se abalanzó sobre ella. Sus traidores brazos de niña pequeña le fallaron y, debido a las contusiones que ya había sufrido del golpe anterior, no refrenaron su caída.

− Holaaa − canturreó una voz en su oído que le puso la piel de gallina −. ¿Ya te ibas?

XXXX

− ¿Por qué no viene nadie? − a Haku se le escapó un sollozo.

No se atrevía a bajar la barrera a pesar de saber que contra un demonio de la categoría de Kiku no serviría de nada. Llevaban más de veinte minutos solas, completamente incomunicadas y el miedo comenzaba a corroerlas por dentro con una agonizante lentitud.

Rin se había acuclillado abrazándose las rodillas y se balanceaba de adelante a atrás. Lo que Haku no sabía era que no hacía más que repetir una petición de socorro en su cabeza.

"Ayúdanos, Miku, estamos aquí. Ayúdanos, ayúdanos, ayúdanos, ayúdanos… Tengo… tengo miedo. Tú sabes cómo salir de aquí… dime cómo… dime cómo… dime cómo… dime cómo…"

En lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que Miku acabaría por escucharla, aunque en ese momento no notase reacción alguna por parte de la bruja.

Neru apareció por una de las entradas, jadeante, armada con la vara y cubierta de sudor. Buscó a su alrededor llena de tensión antes de correr hasta ellas.

− ¿¡No ha vuelto!

− ¡Fue a por Teto!

− Mierda… joder, ¡joder! ¡MIERDA! − Neru caminó de un lado a otro con los nervios a flor de piel −. ¡Si sólo pudiéramos avisar a esa Luka!

− ¿Es que no puedes?

− ¡Desde aquí dentro no, es imposible! ¡No sé cuántas veces lo he intentado sin conseguir nada!

Haku soltó un prolongado gemido. Neru no dejaba de dar vueltas mascullando entre dientes cada vez con más velocidad. Entre las palabras de las mayores, sus aceleradas respiraciones, el miedo y su propio corazón fuera de control, Rin sintió que iba a colapsar.

− ¡Neru, tenemos que ayudar a Teto!

− Le he dado una pistola mejorada. Podrá apañárselas. Es una contratista.

− ¡No, Neru! − Haku apretó las manos sobre su corazón −. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla!

− Joder, con lo fuerte que es ahora… − precisamente por eso, por lo poderosa que se había vuelto Kiku, si Neru, en plena posesión de sus facultades, no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella, menos podría hacerlo Teto. Y aunque pudiera… Maldijo internamente, pero asintió con gravedad. Jamás se quedaría con la conciencia tranquila si abandonara a su suerte a la contratista −. De acuerdo. Hay que darse prisa. Quiero que vosotras dos os quedéis aquí. ¡No me repliques, Haku! ¡No sabes usar tu magia para atacar! Y alguien tiene que cuidar de Rin. Intenta aumentar la fuerza de tu barrera. Si no estoy de vuelta en una hora… trata de huir. Ya te encontraré.

− De acuerdo. Oye.

− ¿Qué?

− Prométeme que volverás.

Neru le sonrió y despegó los labios para responder.

− Qué conmovedor. Pero ya te la traigo yo, no hace falta que vayas a buscarla.

Con los rostros crispados por el miedo, observaron a Kiku regresar triunfante con un bulto echado al hombro. Caminó hasta el centro de la estancia y echó a Teto al suelo. La joven se quedó temblando, blanca como un muerto. Su brazo derecho estaba roto y se doblaba en una postura innatural, con todos los dedos retorcidos y descompuestos. Por sus piernas se extendían innumerables y profundos tajos. Haku se dobló por la mitad para contener una arcada.

− Bien, ahora que nos hemos reunido todos, os presento la situación − Kiku extendió los brazos, abarcando la cámara −. Estamos dentro de un bastión creado por Miku para protegerse tanto a sí misma como al Elixir. Y como ya habéis podido comprobar, es un laberinto. Llevo más de cuatro días rondando por aquí y siempre vuelvo al mismo punto. Así que os ofrezco un trato − señaló a Teto − os la devuelvo, más o menos entera, a cambio de que me ayudéis a encontrar el Elixir.

− ¿Y porqué crees que sabemos dónde está? − Neru alzó la vara y se colocó delante de la pirámide en un ademán protector.

Kiku puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una patada al tobillo de Teto. La chica se arqueó con los labios firmemente pegados.

− Me encanta, no ha gritado ni una sola vez − dijo la demonio con dulzura −. Me he divertido bastante con ella, aunque al final ha dejado de ser una caza y se ha convertido en un juego...

− ¡Déjala!

− Sólo si dejas de hacerte la estúpida. Sé que habéis sido creadas por el Elixir y que, por tanto, sentís su presencia − dejó unos instantes de silencio, disfrutando de la cara de pasmo de la joven −. Piénsalo, sólo tendríamos que soportarnos durante el tiempo que tardáramos en dar con el Elixir.

− Y luego me matarías − exclamó Neru, recuperándose de la impresión −. ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

Kiku se rió con ganas.

− Tendrías tiempo para escapar mientras peleo con Miku. De todas formas, no tienes opción. O lo haces o la mato.

− ¡Neru! − chilló Haku.

− ¿Y dejar el Elixir… en manos de alguien como tú? − se horrorizó la inmortal.

− Siempre te puede quedar la esperanza de que Miku me venza en combate.

Neru bajó la mirada. Por eso odiaba con todas sus fuerzas viajar con gente. Odiaba tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de una vida.

− Si no quieres acompañarme, también hay otra salida − levantó las manos como si quisiera demostrar que no iba con malas intenciones −, sólo tienes que acercarte o dejarme un segundo a tu hermana pequeña. ¡No te pongas así! − añadió cuando Neru aferró con violencia la vara, dispuesta a saltar sobre ella −. No os haría demasiado daño…

Más rápida que el sonido, Kiku apareció detrás de Neru y la atrapó por un brazo.

− Será muy rápido.

La inmortal reaccionó sin pensarlo y abatió la vara sobre la demonio. Pero sólo dio al vacío. Para su horror, Kiku había saltado atrás, hasta quedar delante del escudo de Haku. Esta soltó un grito y retrocedió cuanto su propia barrera le permitió, interponiendo su cuerpo entre Kiku y Rin.

Neru giró y se abalanzó hacia ellas al tiempo que Kiku cogía impulso y descargaba un poderoso puñetazo sobre la pirámide. Su superficie se quebró con un agónico sonido cristalino. Alzó el brazo, dio un nuevo golpe y aún le dio tiempo a otro antes de que la protección cayera hecha añicos al suelo y se desvaneciera.

Kiku levantó por el cuello a la Hermana y la arrojó contra Neru. Esta la atrapó al vuelo, pero la fuerza del impulso la hizo caer de espaldas.

− Ahora, pequeña − Kiku sonrió a Rin, cuyas piernas no habían podido sostenerla y la miraba desde el suelo temblando como una hoja. Sus grandes ojos estaban llenos de terror, aunque su rostro seguía siendo casi completamente inexpresivo. La demonio la levantó en vilo y entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír −, vas a darme un poquito de tu energía.

Rin ahogó una exclamación y su cuerpo se quedó rígido. Se revolvió ante unos ganchos invisibles que hurgaban su interior, atrapaban su esencia y tiraban de ella hacia el exterior. Era peor que la sensación de estar perdiendo sangre, porque sentía que le estaban robando todo, desde sus recuerdos a su personalidad. Y no era algo palpable de lo que pudiera intentar librarse, sino que su energía simplemente se estaba arrastrando en dirección a Kiku, quien aspiraba con gozo, como si estuviera oliendo un aroma encantador.

La niña crispó los dedos de angustia y desesperación, pero sus miembros se volvieron flácidos y pronto no fue capaz ni de mantener la cabeza erguida.

− ¡Apártate de ella, grandísima zorra! − gritó Neru, lanzando una estocada.

Sin molestarse en mirarla, Kiku se desplazó un par de pasos adelante para esquivarla y sufrió un estremecimiento de placer. Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a Rin y se dio la vuelta con ella colgando bajo un brazo.

− ¡Es fantástico! − gritó con los ojos desorbitados −. Si esto es sólo una parte de Elixir y ya me siento renacer… − soltó una ronca carcajada −. ¿¡Cómo será cuando lo tenga todo!

− Como… si te fuera… a dejar… − todas las miradas recayeron en Teto, que se había incorporado a duras penas apoyándose en los codos y jadeaba con esfuerzo mirando a Kiku desde el suelo − … hacerte con MI Elixir.

Antes de que la demonio pudiera ni reírse de la bravuconada, su tiempo se paralizó. Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, Teto se levantó y echó a correr. Fue la primera vez que Haku y Neru la vieron verdaderamente en acción, fue la primera vez que vieron la agilidad de una contratista, a pesar de tener un cuerpo infantil, y se quedaron de piedra. A ella era la única a quien no le afectaba su propio poder, así que entró en el campo de tiempo detenido y con su brazo sano arrancó a Rin de las garras de Kiku. Luego se dejó caer a plomo hacia un lado y gritó:

− ¡Ahora, mátala! ¡En la cabeza!

Neru no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Echó la vara hacia atrás, acumuló rápidamente una gran cantidad de energía que hizo brillar todos los símbolos grabados en su dorada superficie y clamó:

− ¡Δεσμη! (3)

Un relámpago salió de la vara, atravesó la distancia que las separaba, y se detuvo cuando entró en el área controlada por Teto. Esta miró con frialdad a Kiku antes de devolver el tiempo a la normalidad. Kiku abrió los labios en un principio de sonrisa y el rayo estalló contra su cráneo, haciéndolo explotar en una lluvia de sangre y huesos.

Neru soltó un grito de victoria cuado vio el cuerpo caer hacia atrás. Hubo un par de instantes de silencio. Después reaccionó y se apresuró a ir hasta las dos chicas, seguida por una palidísima Haku que se detuvo a vomitar al pisar algo rojo y blando.

La inmortal incorporó suavemente a Teto, que sostenía a una desconcertada Rin, y le sonrió.

− ¡Muy bien, lo has hecho genial! ¡Formamos un buen equipo!

− Me alegro − le pareció que un gesto de alegría también se asomaba, tímidamente, a la expresión de Teto −. ¿Estás bien? − preguntó a la chiquilla.

Rin le miró a los ojos con una violenta intensidad que dejaba claro, sin necesidad de palabras, el terror que había pasado. Los labios de la niña temblaron cuando los abrió para decir "gracias". Recibió una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda. Con mucho cuidado, ya que no era capaz de moverse por sí misma, Neru levantó a su hermana y la dejó en los brazos de una sollozante Haku, que la atrapó contra su pecho dando gracias a los Ángeles porque estuviera intacta.

− Ahora mismo te curo − Neru sostuvo en vilo el cayado sobre el cuerpo de Teto y susurró: − Θεραπεία.

Con un suave resplandor, las heridas de Teto se cerraron, sus huesos se removieron bajo la piel y regresaron a su sitio. El proceso, aunque doloroso, también era gratificante y la contratista dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Permitió que Neru la ayudara sentarse y se examinó intensamente la piel, ahora intacta.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de mí? − Neru se hizo la mosqueada.

− Deformación profesional − respondió Teto, usando un tono mucho más suave y agradable que cualquiera de los que le había escuchado usar hasta la fecha.

− Bueno − Neru le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre que le había saltado encima −, ahora la cosa es cómo salir de aquí…

Teto asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, algo se movió a su espalda y, antes de que Neru tuviera tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar, el pecho de la muchacha se abrió y una afilada mano terminada en garras emergió bañada en sangre. Con un espantoso gorgoteo, Teto se arqueó hacia atrás y un hilillo de sangre se escurrió entre las comisuras de sus labios.

Kiku se incorporó lentamente. La mitad de su cabeza todavía no se había regenerado y el único ojo que le quedaba estaba casi fuera de la cuenca. Incluso Neru, acostumbrada a todo tipo de visiones escalofriantes, soltó un alarido ante aquel grotesco espectáculo sacado de una película de terror.

El pelo de la daimon caía sobre sus hombros ensangrentado, confundiéndose con el líquido vital que se había desparramado sobre sus ropas. Su cerebro se reconstruía lentamente, latiendo al compás de una música inaudible, borboteando y vomitando sangre. Con media mandíbula desprendida y unos labios chamuscados, Kiku sonrió y extrajo su garra del cuerpo de Teto.

Esta cayó hacia atrás, a sus pies. Kiku bajó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos vacíos, oscuros, carentes de vida.

Neru se quedó mirando a Teto sin reaccionar, súbitamente paralizada por un horroroso frío. Vio a Kiku dar media vuelta y alejarse, pero fue incapaz de levantarse para ir tras ella. Oyó a Haku gritar y correr hacia ellas. La vio detenerse sobre Teto e intentar hacer su magia curativa.

Notó la llegada de las lágrimas con su típico y abrasador escozor. De repente el mundo ahogó los gritos de Haku, como si se los llevara muy, muy lejos. También los movimientos de su amiga se le antojaron lentos y gelatinosos. Neru no podía pensar. Su mente se negaba a arrancar. Sólo se daba cuenta de que Teto estaba completamente inmóvil delante de ella, todavía expulsando sangre por la herida del pecho, y que jamás volvería a levantarse. Entonces se formó un inmenso vacío en su pecho y se arqueó hacia delante apretándoselo en un intento de que no se la tragara a ella también. El dolor se abrió paso robándole el aire. Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, emborronándole compasivamente la visión, y su garganta se contrajo, anticipando un grito de agonía ante el vacío definitivo que la muerte dejaba a su paso.

XXXX

(1): Luz.

(2): Fuego.

(3): Rayo.

(4): Curación.

… No sé si atreverme a pedirlas, pero… ¿Review?


	16. Capítulo Dieciséis

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: a LWB, me alegro de que no te haya resultado desagradable. Sé que normalmente se avisa de si va a haber tortura o muertes en el fic, pero entre que se me olvidó la primera vez y que me parece que eso le resta (a veces, otras te entran ganas de leer) gracia a la trama…

Ahí va el cap 16. Es un poquito más corto que los que he ido subiendo hasta ahora. Espero que os guste, igualmente ^^.

¡Disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS

La ciudadela de las brujas no tenía por qué estar siempre habitada. Es más, podían pasar varias décadas sin que nadie la pisara. Pero estaba preparada para albergarlas y satisfacer sus deseos en cualquier momento. Ninguna bruja ni ningún inmortal que recorriera sus cambiantes pasadizos se sentiría fuera de lugar jamás.

Luka siempre se había preguntado si Ginnungagap tendría algo que ver con el misterioso origen de las brujas. Le hubiera encantado poder averiguarlo y, desde luego, lo habría investigado de haber quedado algún tipo de documento que hablara de esa época tan remota.

Mientras avanzaban por un puente que se elevaba sobre una hermosa catarata recordó que, cuando era una aprendiz, no hacía tanto de ello, sugirió viajar al pasado para ver con sus propios ojos la verdad. Apretó los puños. Su maestra se había reído, restregándole su ignorancia por toda la cara. Para hacer un salto al pasado se necesitaba tanta experiencia como la de Sai y, aun así, se tenía que conocer el punto concreto que se deseaba visitar. ¿Cómo pretendía ser testigo del origen de las brujas cuando ni siquiera ellas sabían en qué momento habían empezado a aparecer sus ancestras? Frunció el ceño al pensar la cruel sonrisa de Sai.

_¿Recordando viejos tiempos?_

"Viejos y malos" gruñó en su interior. "Cómo odio, ODIO, tener que depender de ella".

Gakupo no dijo nada, sólo sonrió compadeciéndola. Conocía muy bien todo el rencor que Luka había acumulado en contra de su maestra y la comprendía perfectamente ya que cada vez que su compañera recordaba algún momento desagradable, él podía ver y sentir la humillación a la que había sido sometida.

"Siempre me ha odiado. No entiendo por qué me tomó por alumna".

_Lo que no le gustaba era que la desafiaras._

"Te equivocas. Sí le gustaba que lo hiciera. Me ponía a prueba. Le hacía gracia que no me rindiera ante ella. Y así seguiremos toda la eternidad, luchando por ver quién tiene más voluntad".

Abandonaron la estancia de la catarata por una puerta que se abría en el tronco de una secuoya y se encontraron en medio de una salita de té muy agradable.

− Luka − la obligó a detenerse y se quedaron cara a cara −. No te dejes de llevar. Esto tiene que ser rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

− Te diría que lo hicieras tú, si tan bien sabes cómo hay que comportarse pero…

− Sai no me soporta − concluyó él.

− En realidad − le corrigió −, no cree que tengas el nivel para hablar con ella – le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo y dijo con fingido desparpajo −. Después de todo sólo eres un hombre.

Se rieron.

Para el sobresalto de ambos, alguien llamó a la puerta por la que habían entrado. Compartieron un gesto de intriga antes de que Luka diera permiso para entrar.

− Adelante.

− ¿Qué tal, chicos?

− ¡Ruko!

La inmortal de Sai se apoyó en la jamba y les saludó con una sonrisa sesgada. Gakupo se adelantó para darle un abrazo a su antigua maestra, que lo recibió con sorpresa. Tras el asombro inicial, Ruko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

− ¡Hacía años que no nos veíamos!

− Desde la Noche de Walpurgis. Por lo que he oído os ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad? − se asomó por un costado de Gakupo para ver a Luka y le hizo señas para que se acercara −. Enhorabuena, pocas brujas se ganan tanta fama en su primera década.

− Tampoco he hecho tanto − se dieron un buen apretón de manos −. Sólo me conocen por haber ganado en la Noche de Walpurgis.

− ¿Y crees que es poco haber vencido a alumnas mucho más preparadas que tú? − se rió Ruko. Sus ojos, uno azul y otro rojo, chispearon al tiempo que esbozaba una mueca pícara −. Sai estaba muy orgullosa.

− ¿De que sus esfuerzos hubieran fructificado? − Luka sonrió irónicamente −. Pues a mí no me dijo nada más que lo de costumbre.

− ¿Qué te habías esperado? − Ruko se encogió de hombros, de buen humor, y echó a andar por el pasillo que se extendía al otro lado de la puerta, el cual había sustituido el hermoso paisaje salvaje de la catarata. Se apresuraron a seguirla −. Ya sabes cómo es Sai. Pero aceptó tus esfuerzos y cumplió su promesa, ¿no?

− Porque no le quedaba otro remedio − masculló Luka entre dientes.

Ruko suspiró y Gakupo, para cambiar de tema, le preguntó dónde había estado todos esos años.

− Sai me tuvo trabajando como una burra en vuestra educación y necesitaba algo de libertad, así que me fui por ahí a disfrutad de la paz y la tranquilidad.

Seguía igual que la última vez que la habían visto. A ellos les parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces y habían esperado inconscientemente algún tipo de cambio. En cambio, para Ruko un par de décadas no significaban nada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiar de peinado. Seguía llevando el cabello negro con el mismo corte y su estilo de ropa, ajustada, pero un poco extravagante, tampoco había variado lo más mínimo.

Les llevó a través de un par de habitaciones hasta que se detuvieron ante unas puertas correderas. Ruko las abrió con suavidad y la luz de un bello amanecer les dio de lleno en la cara.

Sai estaba sentada sobre una cómoda silla dando una calada a una larga pipa de la que emergía un humo azulado haciendo espirales. Delante de ella tenía una mesa con varias tazas de café y un plato cubierto por una montaña de galletitas.

− Qué sorpresa − Sai se volvió hacia ellos y soltó una bocanada de humo −. Pensé que tardarías menos en venir a consultarme.

_Tranquila._

"Ya-lo-sé".

− Tomad asiento − les ofreció. No tuvieron otro remedio que obedecer. Ruko prefirió apoyarse contra un muro y observar desde allí −. Me pregunto cuántas cosas han debido pasar para que te demoraras tanto en caer en la cuenta.

− ¿De qué?

− De que yo tengo algo que ver con todo esto, por supuesto. No me obligues a ser obvia.

Luka suspiró, abrió y cerró los puños varias veces por debajo de la mesa. Prefirió no pensar en que el último empujón para enfrentrarse a su maestra se lo había dado aquella niña, Meiko. Le daba demasiada vergüenza haber sido tan lenta en actuar. Para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, fue directa al grano.

− ¿Para qué le dijo a la daimon que el Elixir podría devolverla a su dimensión?

Sai abrió los ojos y su boca se quedó semiabierta por un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Luka se regodeara al comprender que no había esperado que llegara tan lejos. Pero su maestra se recompuso tan rápido que su perplejidad pareció una ilusión.

− Porque me interesaba.

− ¿Va a contestarme a las preguntas o me voy a ir sin haber aclarado nada?

− Te responderé a lo que me parezca necesario.

− Nos ha metido en esto por algo. Fue usted quien nos encauzó a investigar sobre el Elixir.

− Sí.

− Me gustaría conocer el motivo.

− No me seas remilgada. Si quieres respuestas − la apuntó con la pipa −, pregunta de verdad qué quieres saber.

Respiró hondo, relajó los puños y dijo, perdiendo ya cualquier muestra de respeto:

− ¿Desde cuándo estás metida en esto?

− Desde hace relativamente poco. No sabría decirte con exactitud.

− ¿Realmente quieres que una daimon se haga con el Elixir?

Sai sonrió.

− ¿Qué es lo que sabes? − preguntó la maestra a su vez −. ¿Qué puzzle has montado en tu cabeza?

− Precisamente porque no sé qué pensar he venido para que me aclares las ideas − respondió Luka con algo de agresividad.

Sai la examinó en silencio, dio una calada y exhaló el humo. Luego se recostó en su silla.

− Tienes miedo y prisa. ¿Se os está yendo de las manos?

− Te estás divirtiendo − acusó Luka.

− ¡Claro que lo hago!

− ¡Ha muerto gente! − exclamó, pensando en los padres de Neru, en los amigos de Miku, y en todas aquellas víctimas que habían aparecido registradas en el enorme volumen que Taya le había prestado. Le daba escalofríos pensar en el interminable número de nombres que llenaban aquellas hojas.

− Ah − una amplia y triunfadora sonrisa apareció en sus labios −. Así que eso era. Te has dado cuenta de que podrías morir…

− ¡No me estoy refiriendo a mí! − Luka dio un golpe a la mesa que hizo temblar las tazas y derrumbó parte de la montaña de galletas −. ¡Y somos responsables de varias vidas que…!

− No eres responsable más que de la tuya y, por tanto, de la de tu inmortal − les señaló respectivamente con el extremo de la pipa −. De nadie más.

− Puede que tú pienses eso, pero yo no − dijo con convicción y desprecio −. El día en el que me apetezca jugar con los demás seres vivos y me divierta mientras observo cómo mueren, me suicidaré.

− Ese día no llegará si sigues siendo tan débil.

− ¿Qué? − exclamó.

_Luka…_

"¡Cállate un momento!"

− Eres débil − afirmó Sai −. Aunque no te estoy insultando. Es normal en alguien tan joven como tú. Pero, ¿sabes? Te has ganado demasiada fama y no te has cubierto las espaldas. No siempre es bueno destacar desde joven.

− ¿Ahora me estás diciendo que hice mal en ganar la competición en la que tú me obligaste a participar? − no se lo podía creer.

− Mira que eres dura de mollera − resopló Sai −. Te estoy diciendo que eres una niña débil y tonta con ideales de jugar a heroína de la justicia − de repente esbozó una retorcida gesto que puso en guardia a Luka −. ¿Crees que no sé por qué pagaste los servicios de dos contratistas para atraparan a Shion? Miku te mostró la parte más idealista del mundo y te dolió ver que sus bonitas ideas eran pura palabrería, por eso te lanzaste contra ella como una niña pequeña enrabietada que le da una patada a su madre.

− No sabes de lo que hablas − siseó Luka con rabia.

− Oh, claro que lo sé. Pero te diré una cosa: incluso Miku y Shion se han llevado más vidas por delante de las que puedas imaginar. Y no por maldad o por diversión, sino por necesidad − dio otra calada y expulsó el humo directamente contra su cara. Luka lo disolvió con un único movimiento de la mano −. Un día, tarde o temprano, te atacarán. No sabrás quién, ni cuándo, ni cómo. Simplemente te encontrarás con que una bruja quiere acabar con tu vida. Y serás lo suficiente imbécil como para perdonar la suya − soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza −. Este mundo no funciona así, Luka.

− ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Sai arqueó las cejas, sin saber si la chica era estúpida o si se trataba de pura cabezonería. Quizás ambas cosas mezcladas con ingenuidad.

− Lo diré sólo una vez así que presta atención − juntó las yemas de los dedos para abrirlas en un sinuoso movimiento −. El Elixir lleva demasiado causando quebraderos de cabeza y vamos a ponerle fin de una vez por todas. Por supuesto, eso es sinónimo de peligros y sacrificios… Pero a ti lo único que te compete es tu primer baño de sangre.

Tanto Luka como Gakupo se quedaron de piedra ante la última lapidaria frase. La maestra aprovechó su silencio para continuar:

− Eres una chica con mucho talento gracias a mi influencia, sin la que no serías nada, pero te has acumulado demasiada fama en poco tiempo y jamás te has enfrentado a una situación en la que una se juega la vida. Y no te vendría mal estrenarte de una vez.

Luka se había puesto de pie derribando la silla por el camino. Su piel empalideció de manera sobrenatural y sus iris azules resaltaron grotescamente sobre su piel. La luz de la habitación empezó a disminuir.

Sai suspiró de nuevo.

− ¿Realmente… todo esto es un juego para ti?

Clavó los ojos en su maestra. Y esta le devolvió una mirada firme, fría. Un escalofrío trepó por la columna de Luka, que apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente.

De pronto, los dos inmortales se abalanzaron hacia delante y atraparon a sus respectivas brujas por la cintura para echarlas hacia atrás. La mesa estalló y un haz de luz recorrió la habitación. Ruko empujó a Sai contra la pared y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Astillas de madera chocaron en su espalda, y alguna que otra le atravesó la piel sin apenas hacerle daño. Cuando notó que la magia disminuía, se separó un poco de Sai y se giró para mirar por encima del hombro.

Gakupo sostenía a Luka por la cintura, reteniéndola. Pero ambos ambos les dirigían miradas llenas de rabia. Ruko frunció el ceño.

_Sabías que pasaría esto_, acusó a Sai.

"Me lo imaginaba" admitió. "Qué bonito es ser joven. Estallan en seguida".

− ¿Eso es todo cuanto tienes? − Sai alzó la voz con un tono burlón −. ¿Una cutre explosión de magia?

Gakupo hizo chirriar los dientes, contagiado por la rabia de Luka, y al instante se encontró sosteniendo su katana. En cuanto a la joven bruja, crispó los dedos, preparada para hacer un conjuro bastante más agresivo.

Ruko torció la expresión. Se consideraba lo suficiente mayor como para tener que continuar pagando las consecuencias de la afilada lengua de Sai, que parecía que no se atemperaría ni con el paso de otros mil años, y el tener que enfrentarse a dos cachorrillos a los que había tomado cierto cariño le desagradaba soberanamente.

"Tranquila, no vienen con la idea de matar".

_Como si eso me consolara_, gruñó Ruko.

En el momento en que Gakupo se arrojó hacia delante, Ruko le aventajó en dos veloces zancadas e interpuso entre el filo de su katana una elegante espada ropera que, a pesar de su delgadez, soportó la embestida sin problemas.

Los inmortales presionaron las empuñaduras, Gakupo usando todo su peso, Ruko soportándolo sin que le temblara el brazo. Se acercó y le susurró al oído:

− Sabes que esto es un sinsentido. ¡No dejes que os manipule de esa manera!

− ¿Tú también estabas metida en esto?

La mirada de Gakupo, normalmente relajada y pensativa, ardía de ira. Ruko comprendió que no pensaba atender a razones. Negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo a su bruja.

− Antes no. Pero ahora lo estoy. Y, como maestra tuya, te aconsejaría escapar de aquí con Luka en vez de enfrentarte a la que te lo enseñó todo.

Nada más terminar la frase golpeó la katana con un movimiento de muñeca y le obligó a retroceder. Giró sobre sí misma y descargó una patada en su estómago tan fuerte, alimentada con la fuerza de Sai, que lo estampó contra la pared.

A su espalda, Sai se apoyaba con languidez en el muro y seguía fumando despreocupadamente.

_¡Deja de ponérmelo difícil_!, exclamó al ver la a Luka, crispada de odio.

"Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así".

La bruja sacudió su pipa y, veloz como un rayo, una sombra atravesó la estancia. Antes de que Luka pudiera ni reaccionar, escuchó el golpe sordo de un cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo. Se volvió y soltó una exclamación ahogada.

Gakupo yacía en el suelo con la espalda arqueada y el rostro contraído en una expresión de agonía absoluta mientras se llevaba las crispadas manos al cuello.

Una estaca le había atravesado la garganta y le sobresalía por debajo de la nuca. El muchacho había abierto la boca en un intento de respirar, pero no era capaz y su cuerpo se sacudía de dolor y angustia entre estertores. En cuestión de segundos empezó a escupir espuma por las comisuras de la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse en blanco.

− ¡GAKUPO! − chilló Luka, arrojándose a su lado y cerrando las manos en torno a la estaca. Pero en cuanto su piel entró en contacto con la madera, la bruja salió catapultada por los aires y aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo.

Se levantó de un salto y clavó una mirada colérica en Sai, que miraba a Gakupo con diversión.

− Parece un pez fuera del agua, ¿no?

− ¡Déjale, déjale ahora mismo!

El dolor la atravesaba a ella misma. Sentía su corazón constreñirse con cada aliento cortado de Gakupo, quien se hundía violentamente en la inconsciencia que le conduciría a la "muerte". No a la real, puesto que había sido una bruja quien le había atacado, pero Luka no pensaba con la suficiente claridad como para darse cuenta. Sólo se daba cuenta de que esa zorra se había atrevido a atacar a _su_ Gakupo. Soltando un alarido de rabia se apareció a la espalda de Sai y parrojó contra ella dos incandescentes bolas de luz que, de impactar contra la cabeza de la bruja, se la reventarían.

Sin embargo, sus esferas chocaron la una contra la otra y, antes de que explotaran, una capa de oscuridad las envolvió y absorbió su energía. Luka vio que Sai sólo se había apartado un par de centímetros para esquivar su ataque y la furia y la vergüenza ascendieron por su interior a partes iguales.

Sai le dedicó una mirada socarrona antes de darle un capirotazo en la frente.

La neófita salió despedida contra la pared, que atravesó llevándose por el camino la mitad del muro. Los restos cayeron sobre ella, sepultándola.

Sai dispersó el polvo con un gesto y se llevó la pipa a los labios con el entrecejo fruncido.

− ¿Cómo creyó que ese ataque me afectaría si se lo enseñé yo? Aunque no ha sido una mala elección, es muy destructivo… − soltó una bocanada de humo y echó una mirada evaluativa a la estancia −. Me ha destrozado la habitación.

Al no recibir respuesta, buscó por el rabillo del ojo a su inmortal. La mujer estaba arrodillada al lado de Gakupo, que por fin había muerto. Pero no tardaría demasiado en revivir. Sai se dirigió hacia ellos y sonrió al ver que Ruko le dedicaba una mirada envenenada. La inmortal le apartó la cara mientras su espada ropera se convertía en una horquilla. Luego se recogió parte del flequillo con ella.

− Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de todo esto.

− Lo sé. Ahora, por favor, apártate − le pidió educadamente −. No puedo dejar que vuelva intacto.

− ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable? − siseó Ruko.

− Me gusta serlo − sonrió Sai.

− Podrías haberles dicho toda la verdad.

− No sé si eso nos convendría, sobre todo viendo que está aliada con Namine − desvaneció su pipa tras una última calada −. Lo que sí quiero es averiguar lo que sabe. Va más avanzada de lo que esperaba.

− ¿Y eso puede causar problemas?

− Puede ser − chasqueó los dedos y la estancia quedó reluciente, limpia de astillas de madera, restos de la explosión y de cualquier otro desperfecto −. De todas formas, vamos mejor de lo esperado. El Arcano está algo desesperado, por lo que se ve. Ha intentado que la daimon se ponga de su parte − se rió por lo bajo −. Y como no lo ha conseguido, ha aceptado que sólo le queda enfrentarse a nosotras.

Ruko se encogió de hombros. Opinara lo que opinara, Sai la había arrastrado consigo a aquel lío por el mero hecho de ser su inmortal y ahora que estaban en peligro sólo le quedaba la opción de protegerla.

− Avisa a Tei − pidió Sai tras un rato −. Hay que comprobar si lo que me ha contado Kiyoteru es cierto.

− ¿Y si lo es?

La bruja sonrió retorcidamente.

− Habrá que eliminar un par de mosquitos. Y, ahora, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y apártate − alzó una mano que comenzó a brillar −. No te preocupes. No le haré _mucho_ daño − añadió mientras escuchaban el gemido ahogado de Luka, que comenzaba a despertarse.

XXXX

− … y cuando la guerra terminó nos marchamos del país − finalizó Ritsu.

Len, Meiko y Ted habían escuchado en un profundo silencio la historia, los tres sentados en el sofá frente a la bruja, sin atreverse casi a respirar. Desde la cocina, Kaito y Prima, aunque ya se sabían lo ocurrido como la palma de su mano, también habían prestado atención, rememorando los viejos tiempos.

Meiko se atrevió a tomar una bocanada de aire, percatándose de que había estado en vilo durante la media hora que Ritsu había tardado en describir la batalla.

− ¿Y qué pasó con el gobernador? − preguntó Ted.

− Yo ya había pagado mi deuda con creces y había salvado su ciudad − Ritsu hizo un gesto de cansancio −. Además, después de que me obligara a participar sentí bastante rencor contra él y no quise… volver a encontrármelo.

− Pero es que luchar contra un ejército tan, tan grande era imposible − saltó Meiko −, si yo pudiera pedir ayuda en caso de que fueran a exterminarme, también lo habría hecho. Y era tu amigo, ¿no?

− Lo era − asintió Ritsu −, el problema no radica en que quisiera salvarle, si no en que, en vez de pedirme que envolviera a su ciudad en una campana protectora o, simplemente, provocara a sus enemigos tanto miedo como para retirarse, me hizo jurar destruirles. Es una de las cosas que he hecho de las que más me arrepiento… Desde entonces me prometí no volver a inmiscuirme en una guerra.

Ted recordaba a Kaito contándole que ni él ni su bruja habían participado jamás en una guerra. Sabiendo que Ritsu era como la hermana mayor de Miku, se preguntó si después de esa horrible experiencia les habría enseñado que no se debía formar parte de enfrentamientos de tales dimensiones.

No acababa de entender los remordimientos de Ritsu porque, al fin y al cabo, su actuación estaba justificada: había tenido que cumplir una promesa. Sin embargo, no era estúpido. Sabía que, en la sociedad actual, los asesinos eran no sólo temidos sino despreciados y condenados. Pero no había esperado que incluso las brujas, famosas por sus arbitrarias decisiones en cuanto a la vida, pudieran sentirse mal por haber matado a muchísimas personas. También sabía que, al parecer, Ritsu y Miku eran excepciones y que no debía generalizar su comportamiento. Una bruja podía decidir matar a alguien por puro capricho y sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Motivo por el cual la Organización siempre andaba con pies de plomo con el Aquelarre.

Len soltó un bostezo y se recostó contra el hombro de Ted. La primera vez que lo hizo, hacía un par de días, el contratista se había sorprendido de la inesperada confianza que se tomó el niño con él. Sin embargo había acabado por comprender que era un torpe gesto para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Se había alegrado muchísimo, porque Len no se le había acercado nunca y, aunque el cambio fue un poco repentino, le embargó de cariño por el chiquillo. Había sido la primera vez que un niño le trataba así.

− Len, si estás muy cansado, vete a la cama − sonrió Ritsu.

El chico negó un par de veces con la cabeza, pero cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose más contra el vampiro.

− Yo también quiero − gruñó Meiko cogiéndose al brazo libre de Ted. Luego sonrió −. ¿Sabes? Len no es nada estúpido.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− Pues a que como hace un calor de mil demonios, busca el fresquito − y apoyó la cálida mejilla contra el frío brazo de Ted, soltando un suspiro de gusto −. Madre mía, vente a dormir conmigo esta noche…

Ted se rió, ocultando el repentino nerviosismo que le había contraído el estómago. Sabía que Meiko no lo había dicho con doble sentido (además, tenían horarios distintos), pero la idea de acostarse a su lado hizo que todo su interior se revolucionara.

Seguía dándole vueltas a la idea cuando Kaito y Prima trajeron varios cuencos llenos de palomitas.

− ¿Seguro que quieres ver la película, tesoro? − Prima le dio un beso a Len en la cabeza −. Yo diría que Ted podría llevarte a la cama…

Len musitó algo ininteligible entre dientes. Sólo era la una de la mañana, pero el chico practicaba su magia todos los días sin descanso hasta altas horas de la noche. Era normal que no pudiese con su alma. Así que, tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice con los adultos, Ted lo levantó suavemente en brazos. Sus movimientos eran tan, tan delicados que Len ni se percató de que lo movían. El vampiro lo trasladó hasta su cuarto y regresó un rato después sonriendo.

− Ya está dormido.

− ¡Vale, venga, vamos a empezar ya! – sonrió Meiko, dando palmadas al asiento y llenándose la boca de palomitas.

Se acomodaron en los sofás, Prima y Ritsu se hicieron con el que estaba debajo del aire acondicionado, y los anuncios del DVD comenzaron a sucederse uno tras otro. No llevaban ni veinte minutos de película cuando Prima se levantó de un salto.

− ¿Qué pasa? − preguntó Kaito con preocupación, dándose cuenta de que Prima parecía preocupada.

− Hay un inmortal − musitó ella −. Está muy… cerca, creo que en el borde de la barrera.

Ted detuvo la reproducción mientras todos se levantaban envueltos en tensión. De repente parecía que la temperatura hubiera bajado varios grados por culpa del repetino temor que les embargaba.

− ¿Eso significa que nos van a atacar? − murmuró Meiko.

− No lo sé − respondió Kaito.

− Pues veamos quién es − Ritsu no dudó en dirigirse a una de las ventanas normales y asomarse al balcón. Le oyeron soltar una exclamación −. ¡Prima, rápido!

La inmortal asintió y, para la sorpresa de Ted y Meiko, desapareció. Ritsu entró apresuradamente y Kaito la cogió por un brazo.

− ¿Quién es?

Ritsu, en vez de responder, chasqueó los dedos y Prima reapareció cargando un cuerpo ensangrentado.

Las pupilas de Ted se dilataron y sus fosas nasales aspiraron el exótico olor a sangre de inmortal. Se dejó embargar por el extasiante aroma y sintió que sus colmillos crecían…

− ¡Gakupo! − exclamó Kaito, precipitándose hacia Prima y ayudándola a cargarle hasta uno de los sofás, sobre el que lo recostaron.

En ese momento, Ted recuperó el control de sí mismo y retrocedió abruptamente cubriéndose la boca con una mano y se quedó atrás, contemplando con inquietud cómo se desarrollaba la escena ante sus ojos.

− ¿Qué le ha pasado? − preguntó Meiko con un hilo de voz.

− Eso me gustaría saber a mí − masculló Ritsu −, aunque creo que me lo puedo imaginar.

Gakupo tenía un escalofriante agujero en plena garganta por el cual escapaban borbotones de sangre. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, especialmente en torno a los muslos y la espalda, donde, por las profundas heridas, parecía que le hubiesen azotado sin compasión. Tenía más de un hueso roto, casi todas las costillas estaban fracturadas, al igual que la mandíbula y las piernas. Ritsu se apresuró a crear una corriente curativa que envolvió el maltratado cuerpo. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que aquellas heridas tenían varias horas. No entendía cómo no se habían cerrado por sí mismas para esas alturas.

Tardó casi diez minutos en sanar al inmortal, que parpadeó, desconcertado y asustado.

− ¿Gakupo? − Kaito le cogió una mano con amabilidad −. Soy yo, Kaito. Estás a salvo, no te preocupes. ¿Puedes hablar?

Con la mirada desenfocada, Gakupo se llevó una mano a la frente con un gemido de esfuerzo y asintió dificultosamente. Se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, tragando saliva, en medio de la ansiedad general. Entonces se sacudió y se levantó violentamente con los ojos desorbitados.

− ¡Luka!

− ¡Quieto! − Kaito lo retuvo a duras penas, porque Gakupo luchó por levantarse con todas sus fuerzas −. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Luka?

− ¡Ella, se la ha llevado ella! − gritó Gakupo, revolviéndose para liberarse del agarre de Kaito.

− ¿Quién es ella? − Kaito intentó volver a recostarlo pero, viendo que no conseguía nada, tragó una bocanada de aire y exclamó autoritariamente: − ¡Gakupo!

El joven se quedó paralizado y le miró sorprendido, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de que Kaito estaba a su lado. Después pareció perder todas las fuerzas y Kaito le ayudó a sentarse contra el respaldo. Prima le ordenó a Meiko que trajera un vaso de agua y obligaron al muchacho a beber antes de decir nada.

− Habíamos ido a ver a Sai − dijo Gakupo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, suelto y cubierto de polvo −. Después de enterarnos que había incitado a la daimon a buscar el Elixir, Luka decidió que quería intentar sonsacarle la verdad − tenía la respiración acelerada y le costaba pronunciar bien por culpa de la angustia −. Pero nos estaba esperando y…

Tragó saliva. Después de "morir" había despertado entre estallidos de dolor. Recordaba vagamente a Luka suplicando que le dejaran en paz, y a Sai contestándole, pero no recordaba qué. Los latigazos de algo extremadamente afilado habían reclamado toda su atención, tanto que ni siquiera pudo escuchar lo que Luka trataba de decirle por medio de su conexión. Sólo sabía que la tortura se prolongó hasta que la bruja le dio un tirón del pelo para obligarle a levantar la cabeza y le susurró al oído: _Si quieres a venir a buscarla, estaré esperando. Si te atreves, claro._

Después todo se había vuelto oscuridad.

Kaito escuchó con el ceño fruncido, intentando controlar el pánico. No quería ni imaginar lo que Sai podía estar haciéndole a su propia alumna.

Lo que estaba claro era que Tonarine estaba metida hasta el fondo en lo que parecía una conspiración en torno al Elixir.

− ¿Qué averiguasteis para que quisiera librarse de vosotros?

Gakupo negó con la cabeza con un sollozo ahogado.

− No sé qué le está haciendo − susurró en vez de contestar a la pregunta −. Luka debe estar inconsciente, no siento nada…

Ritsu se pasó un dedo por los labios, pensativa.

− También puede ser que la tenga encerrada en una cámara de contención. Así corta parcialmente el vínculo que os une y la magia no fluye hacia ti con facilidad. Por eso no has podido recuperarte por ti solo.

Gakupo gimió. Había oído hablar de esas cámaras. Se usaban especialmente contra las brujas, metiéndolas en un espacio que resentía su magia y las debilitaba cuanto más tiempo permanecieran en ella.

− Tengo que ir a buscarla.

− ¿No ves que es eso lo que quiere Sai? − dijo Ritsu.

− ¡Me da igual! − bramó Gakupo con los puños apretados −. ¡Se supone que _yo_ tengo que protegerla, se supone que _yo_ debo ser su escudo! ¡Se suponía que no podía dejar que nadie le hiciera daño!

Kaito se mordió el labio inferior al ver lágrimas de desesperación brotar por los ojos de Gakupo. Era una reacción normal. No sólo le habían separado de su bruja, sino que, aunque no estuviera en peligro mortal, el daño físico y mental que Luka podría sufrir podía ser enorme. Sólo llevaba diez años siendo un inmortal y por primera vez le habían cortado su comunicación con Luka. Nadie debería sufrir a tan corta edad un trauma de esas dimensiones.

"No", se corrigió con tristeza. "Nadie debería sufrir traumas así jamás…".

− Tenemos que hacer algo − anunció, volviéndose hacia sus amigas.

Ritsu no parecía muy convencida y Kaito se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, sospechaba que era una trampa. No la culpó, pero tampoco apoyó su opinión. Él estaba sufriendo exactamente de la misma manera que Gakupo, sólo que sabía controlarse mejor. No podía creer que aquellas lágrimas de dolor fuesen falsas. Y, aunque fuera una trampa, Luka no se merecía un castigo así.

− Sai es muy peligrosa, y no sabemos lo que está tramando − murmuró Ritsu.

− Pero sabemos que ha incitado a otros a buscar el Elixir − respondió Prima, echando una ojeada hacia su amigo al añadir: − Quizás sepa algo de Miku.

El corazón de Kaito dio un vuelco.

− Además, no podemos permitir que Sai averigüe nada sobre vosotras o Len − se unió impulsivamente a Prima.

Ritsu soltó un suspiro resignado.

− Antes de lanzarnos de cabeza a la boca del lobo, pensemos un plan.

− ¡Pero entre tanto Sai podría estar torturando a Luka! − gritó Gakupo −. ¡No podemos perder el tiempo!

− ¿Es que quieres que Sai se salga con la suya? − Ritsu se las apañó para hablar suave y razonadamente −. Luka es fuerte y lo sabes. Podrá aguantar un tiempo. Y nosotros nos aseguraremos de salvarla y de que Sai no haga lo que se le antoje.

Gakupo fue a responder otra vez a gritos. Pero Kaito posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una profunda mirada de comprensión. Sabía perfectamente la impaciencia que le corroía, el miedo y la angustia que se entremezclaban en un oscuro vórtice negro. Sin embargo, debía aguantar. El joven inmortal le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos. Después se desinfló como un globo, dejándose caer sobre el borde del sofá, y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

− Pero, por favor, daos prisa.

XXXX

− ¿Qué excusa podemos poner para que nos devuelva a Luka? − preguntó Prima. Se habían sentado todos en torno a la mesa de cristal y le habían dado un tranquilizante a Gakupo, que ahora escuchaba la conversación, intranquilo, pero atento −. Al fin y al cabo, es la discípula de Sai.

− Ex discípula − puntualizó Gakupo.

− Bueno, pero sigue teniendo vuestra responsable y tiene vuestra "custodia", por decirlo así − Prima gesticulaba mientras hablaba −. Podríamos meternos en graves problemas si intentáramos arrebatar a Luka de las manos de Sai.

− ¿Incluso si se encuentra encerrada bajo su voluntad? − preguntó Ted.

− Así es. Las maestras tienen el poder absoluto sobre sus alumnas… que sólo consiguen algo de independencia cuando se han emancipado − le explicó Kaito −, pero Luka es demasiado joven como para imponer su voluntad, de modo que se considera que sigue siendo una niña a su cargo.

− ¿Dónde estabais cuando fuisteis a hablar con ella? − preguntó Sai.

− En Ginnungagap.

− ¿Gin-qué? − tartamudeó Meiko.

− La ciudadela de las brujas − respondió Ritsu, frunciendo el ceño −. Al menos eso significa que no invadiremos su terreno… Si continúa en Ginnungagap puede que tengamos posibilidades de enfrentarnos a Sai sin necesidad de recurrir a una _aniquilación_.

Meiko buscó una explicación en Kaito, que suspiró levemente:

− La _aniquilación_ es el estado en el que los inmortales entramos para matar a otro de los nuestros. Es una declaración de guerra entre las brujas. Y tenemos que evitar llegar a ello por todos los medios.

− Pero entonces esa Sai tampoco puede haceros daño de verdad − dijo Meiko −. ¿No podríais salvar a Luka y salir por patas?

− No es tan fácil − le sonrió Kaito, agradecido por las distendidas expresiones de Meiko que conseguían suavizar la tensión −. Sai podría convocar al Aquelarre y ponerlo en contra de Ritsu. O podría pedir ayuda a los Arcanos y solicitar una sanción contra Ritsu. Y no hablamos de pagar dinero. Son cosas bastante más… desagradables.

− Para mantenernos bajo control, tenemos unas reglas muy estrictas − comentó Ritsu con inquietud −. Si Luka fuera más mayor podría intentar iniciar un juicio contra Sai, pero ahora mismo no puede hacerlo. Y no quiero hacerlo yo. Sería muy tedioso, muy largo, y no quiero tener que guardarme las espaldas a partir de ahora por su culpa. Eso sin considerar que hasta que el juicio terminara, Luka continuaría a su cargo. Y negociar queda fuera de toda discusión.

− ¿Por qué? − se le escapó a Meiko.

− Porque Sai es una zorra hija de puta y no habría capturado a Luka si sólo fuera a soltarla negociando − respondió ferozmente Gakupo sin dirigirse a ella, sino hablando consigo mismo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por su lenguaje.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Ritsu carraspeó.

− Por eso mismo, seguramente tendremos que sacarla a la fuerza de Ginnungagap, si es que sigue ahí…

Gakupo apretó los labios y crispó los puños, frustrado por el débil hilo que le mantenía unido a Luka. Sólo podía sentir frío, dolor y algo de miedo. Era completamente incapaz de comunicarse con ella. Sentía el impulso de golpearse contra cualquier cosa, por imbécil, por inútil, por no poder hacer nada. No hacía más que arrepentirse de haber estado de acuerdo con su compañera en ir a ver a Sai y el remordimiento le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Les dejó discutir durante unas dos interminables horas que se arrastraron con crueldad, como queriendo burlarse de su desesperación. No intervino. Podía estar furioso y enfocado en percibir a Luka, pero sabía perfectamente que no podría dar ninguna opinión que sirviera para ayudar a su bruja. A _su_ Luka. Así que permaneció callado, sufriendo en silencio, conteniendo el escozor de las lágrimas, suplicando por recuperar su vínculo con Luka para comunicarle que enseguida la tendría con él, a salvo.

En algún momento, Kaito le puso una mano en el hombro y Gakupo regresó a la realidad. El inmortal le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza.

− Ven un momento.

Gakupo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

Kaito se lo llevó aparte mientras escuchaba de fondo a Ted y Meiko pelearse con Ritsu.

− ¿No os sería de ayuda si fuera yo? − oyó decir a Ted.

− Lo siento mucho − susurró Prima con amabilidad −, pero ante una bruja de la categoría de Sai, ni un contratista sería capaz de vencer.

− ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos como pasmarotes esperando? − se quejó Meiko.

− Cuidaréis de Len. Y sí, esperaréis, porque esto no es algo en lo que se puedan meter los niños − dijo Ritsu con firmeza y severidad. Después suavizó el tono −. Además, sólo nosotras podemos infiltrarnos sin que llamemos la atención. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien.

A su lado, Kaito sonrió de medio lado.

− En el fondo tiene mano para los niños − detuvo a Gakupo cerca de la salida y le miró a los ojos −. Sea lo que sea que estés pensando − le apretó un brazo −, no fue culpa tuya.

El joven esbozó una mueca de resentimiento.

− Sé que estamos actuando de acuerdo al plan de Sai por mi culpa. Pero… no puedo dejar a Luka − dijo medio atragantado por la dolorosa emoción que le contraía el pecho −. Ni siquiera sé… qué está pensando ahora mismo − el llanto trepó por su garganta, desequilibrando su voz −. Kaito, no sé cómo puedes soportarlo… Es… es como si me… faltara una parte de mí…

Sin mediar palabra, Kaito le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra sí. Gakupo se había estado estremeciendo constantemente desde que despertó y Kaito no había podido dejar de darse cuenta. El dolor que atravesaba los ojos del muchacho casi era palpable y toda su aura se retorcía de agonía. Sabía demasiado bien lo que se sentía, el consuelo que se necesitaba.

Y no iba a permitir que los dos pequeños a los que tanto apreciaba fueran a sufrir como lo estaba haciendo él.

Su mirada ardía de determinación mientras Gakupo contenía un grito de rabia y desesperación con los dedos crispados en la camisa de Kaito y le empapaba el hombro con sus lágrimas.

XXXX

Luka despertó en la más absoluta oscuridad. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del dolor. Su cuerpo entero ardía. Trató de cambiar de posición, pero no pudo. Asustada, forzó su cerebro a reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que tenía los miembros inmovilizados y dolorosamente tensados.

Ajustados grilletes se cernían en torno a sus muñecas, suspendiéndola sobre el vacío. Sentía también algo en torno a sus tobillos que tiraba hacia ella hacia abajo. Pesaba tanto que no era capaz ni de mover un músculo de las piernas. Quiso usar su magia. Pero no acudió a su llamada. Se mantenía en su interior de forma forzada.

No supo cuánto tiempo vagó por el umbral de la insconcienca pero, después de lo que le parecieron siglos, y bien pudieron haber sido minutos, una luz se desparramó sobre ella, permitiéndole examinar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era un profundo pozo de dos metros de radio. Estaba colgada de unas cadenas que se perdían en lo alto, donde alguien parecía haber retirado una tapa. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio dos grandes yunques enganchados a las cadenas que rodeaban sus tobillos. Gimió de dolor al comprender porqué era completamente incapaz de moverse.

Y también se dio cuenta de que algo de magia debía poder usar, porque a esas alturas cualquier humano corriente habría muerto por desmembramiento.

Tan confusa se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de que una figura descendía flotando hasta su altura y se topó de bruces con su maestra, que sonreía, sentada con elegancia sobre el aire.

− ¿Estás cómoda?

− ¿Dónde está Gakupo? − preguntó. Su inmortal brillaba por su ausencia en su propio interior y estaba congelada de puro terror, aunque sabía que no podía estar muerto porque, en ese caso, ella no se encontraría hablando con Sai. Pero imaginar lo que esa bruja podría haberle hecho la hacía estremecerse de horror.

− Lo he enviado con tu querido Kaito − Sai le cogió un sucio mechón de pelo, lo limpió de polvo, y comenzó a hacerle una trenza −. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en traerlos?

Luka empalideció al escuchar esas palabras.

− ¿Me estás usando de cebo?

Sai sonrió y le dio un cachete más fuerte de lo necesario.

− Muy bien, alumna mía. Me alegra ver que el dolor no te resta velocidad mental… Quizás debería haberte entrenado así, con un par de castigos fuertes. Habría sido mucho más ameno.

Luka no pensó en las consecuencias. Simplemente escupió una mezcla de saliva y sangre contra los ojos de su maestra. Esta dejó caer la trenza semi hecha y con un aristocrático gesto hizo desaparecer el escupitajo. Si se hubiera encontrado menos furiosa, Luka habría temido su repentina y fría serenidad.

De repente una corriente de dolor la atravesó de arriba a bajo, arrebatándole el aliento. No pudo ni encogerse por culpa de los yunques que querían arrastrarla a las profundidades. Sintió que se le abrían cortes por todo el cuerpo y que su piel se estiraba violentamente. Escuchó claramente cómo se desgarraban las heridas y chilló cuando la infernal irritación la abrasó, haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

− Ya es hora de que aprendas modales − le recomendó Sai con frialdad, tirando de su barbilla hacia arriba, hasta que casi le crujió el cuello por la forzada postura.

− Demasiados… he tenido todos… estos años − jadeó Luka con esfuerzo.

La expresión de Sai no cambió cuando, sólo posando un dedo sobre la garganta de su alumna, le partió el cuello. La cabeza de la joven cayó vencida hacia atrás. Teniendo en cuenta lo limitada que se encontraba su magia, tardaría al menos una hora en recuperarse.

A pesar de lo que podía aparentar, Sai no se consideraba "sádica". Podía denominar así a Tei, o a la daimon llamada Kiku. Pero su forma de divertirse era demasiado refinada como para ser "sádica". No negaba que la entretenía el dolor ajeno, sin embargo, lo que ella realmente disfrutaba era el duelo mental, la sensación de triunfo en los labios al ganar un juego intelectual. Los sacrificios para llegar a la meta eran necesarios y no veía por qué no debía gozarlos, pero en un primer momento no había tenido intenciones de dañar a Luka… más de lo necesario.

"Si sólo no tuviera esa actitud…" pensó ascendiendo hacia la salida del pozo.

Durante el entrenamiento, su inepta alumna la había sacado de quicio más veces de las que podía recordar. En muchas ocasiones sólo había conseguido mantenerse bajo control recordándose el inmenso talento que (aunque pareciera imposible) tenía la chica, que sólo era una frágil humana.

Ahora Luka era una bruja y esa actitud desafiante la metería en problemas. Casi le estaba haciendo un favor, puesto que no tenía la intención de dañarla excesivamente. Pero esa ofensa podría haber supuesto la muerte ante cualquier otra bruja.

Salió suavemente del pozo y echó un último vistazo a su aprendiz antes de cerrar la tapa. Se sonrió. El inmortal de Luka era demasiado joven como para soportar la separación a la que les sometía la magia de la cámara de contención. No tardaría en volver a buscarla.

Olvidando el mal humor, se fue de la sala de paredes desnudas de color blanco cuya única irregularidad era la de la boca del pozo, repasando los detalles del plan. Nada más poner un pie fuera, se topó con su inmortal.

− ¿Pasa algo?

− Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa − Ruko no parecía enfadada. En cambio, su interior bullía de molestia −. ¿Por qué tenías que colgarla de esa manera?

Sai se encogió de hombros, adoptando una pícara actitud infantil.

− Su dolor atraerá a su inmortal y hará que se dé más prisa.

Ruko le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, aunque no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

− Tei te está esperando.

− Bien, ya era hora.

Escoltada por su inmortal, Sai se dirigió a una hermosa terraza iluminada por la luz de un sangriento atardecer. El viento le acarició el rostro y alborotó los cabellos mientras se dirigía hacia su compañera.

Tei se había dejado crecer una larga melena blanca que enmarcaba sus grandes ojos rojos como rubíes. Llevaba ropas negras no muy elegantes, más bien simples y que demostraban su falta de gusto. Sai solía obviar ese fallo de la bruja, a la que le podía añadir tantos más que mejor era no pensar en ellas.

− ¿De qué querías hablarme? − preguntó ella, yendo directa al grano.

− De un tema algo peliagudo… ¿Tomamos asiento?

Tei se encogió de hombros e hizo aparecer una mullida silla, algo recargada, sobre la que se dejó caer. Sai actuó con más educación y se aposentó sobre un cómodo y estrecho sillón mientras Ruko se retiraba hacia el borde de la azotea, permaneciendo cerca por si su presencia era necesaria.

− He recibido una curiosa información por parte de Kiyoteru que podría causarnos problemas…

Al instante Tei frunció el ceño y Sai sonrió interiormente. Era más fácil de leer que un libro abierto.

− ¿Y te crees lo que te ha dicho, sea lo que sea?

− Por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

El ceño de Tei se pronunció.

− ¿Quieres que te haga de perrito faldero?

− No, por supuesto que no − dulcemente, Sai negó con la cabeza −. Déjame que te presente la situación para que comprendas por qué estoy confiándote esto.

Tei se removió en su asiento, pero no dijo nada. Tomando su mutismo como un permiso, Sai comenzó a hablar:

− Apenas sí conocemos la capacidad del Elixir, aunque cada vez queda más claro que es capaz de lograr lo imposible: según Kiyoteru, Rio consiguió tener descendencia gracias a él.

− ¿¡Qué! − exclamó Tei levantándose de golpe, a punto de derribar su silla −. ¡Eso es _imposible_! ¿Cómo te puedes creer una mentira tan burda?

− Precisamente porque me dejó desconcertada es el motivo de que quiera comprobar la verdad. Siéntate, por favor − la calmó con suavidad, sin perder la paciencia. En cuanto Tei obedeció, retomó la explicación −. En realidad, creo que es una trampa de Kiyoteru. Pero no perdemos nada por confirmar si es verdad. Al parecer son tres; dos hembras y un varón. Y aquí viene lo importante − se preparó para acumular toda su paciencia. Entre Luka y Tei lograrían hacer que se terminara en menos de un día, qué cosas −: el niño tiene poderes de bruja.

Durante unos cuantos segundos, Tei Sukone no reaccionó. Después sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volvió a levantarse con brusquedad, esta vez derribando la silla en el proceso. Sus iris ardían de indignación y apretó tanto los puños que su piel, ya de por sí pálida, pareció ir más allá del blanco.

Apretando tanto los dientes que apenas pudo vocalizar, gruñó:

− Eso… no es… posible − tomó una larga bocanada de aire y gritó: −. ¡Los varones no tienen poderes!

Sai no se permitió sonreír.

− Parece una tontería, ¿verdad?

− ¡ES una tontería!

− Pero sabemos que el Elixir causa alteraciones anormales − Sai suavizó su voz y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus entrelazados dedos mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos carmesíes de Tei −. En el caso de que Kiyoteru no nos hubiera mentido… ¿Podemos permitir que una aberración así exista en este mundo?

Tei fue a responder algo sobre Kiyoteru, pero la última frase la caló por completo y se quedó en vilo un rato. Después esbozó una retorcida sonrisa y tomó asiento.

− Creo que ya veo a dónde quieres llegar.

− Me alegro − dijo con sinceridad −. Así iremos más rápido. Verás, yo no puedo ocuparme del tema, pero sé que en el caso de que algo así esté vivo, sabrás deshacerte de los errores.

Tei rió casi histéricamente, taladrándole los oídos. Cuando terminó, su respiración se había acelerado y sus pupilas se habían dilatado de emoción.

− ¿Dónde está?

Sai dejó una pausa de efecto antes de anunciar:

− En casa de Namine.

Permitió un par de minutos a Tei para que uniera cabos. Cuando ya comenzaba a aburrirse, la bruja soltó una exclamación.

− ¡Pero eso significa que Namine está de su lado!

− Eso parece, porque mantiene a Shion bajo su ala − contuvo, a duras penas, una carcajada ante la expresión anonadada de la otra −. Y si también tiene a ese supuesto niño a su cuidado será complicado que puedas vencer a Namine… Por eso…

− ¡Un momento! − la interrumpió bruscamente −. ¿Entonces Namine está al tanto de Elixir?

− Puede ser… − musitó Sai, molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

Pero Tei continuó hablando sin percatarse de su enfado.

− ¡No podemos permitir que ella vaya tras el Elixir! − rugió −. ¡Tenemos que matarla!

Sai soltó un prolongado suspiro. Su cómplice estaba rayando peligrosamente el límite de su paciencia. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse bajo control y procedió a explicarle con tranquilidad:

− ¿Acaso quieres darle ventaja a Kiyoteru? Para matar a Namine necesitamos que los Arcanos nos den permiso, y él podría volver la situación en nuestra contra.

− ¿¡Y qué piensas hacer, quedarte sentada esperando a que lo consiga!

− Claro que no − gruñó Sai −. Y ya que sería estúpido matarla, prefiero dejarla encerrada por un par de siglos.

La expresión de Tei se relajó y prestó atención a las palabras de Tonarine.

− ¿Estás segura?

− En cuanto todo termine ya me aseguraré de matarla, o puede que te deje a ti el honor − despreció el tema sacudiendo una mano como si fuera un molesto insecto.

Tei permaneció pensativa un par de segundos y dio una palmada, con el rostro iluminado.

− ¡Claro! Mientras tú te ocupas de encerrar a Namine, yo me desharé de esa aberración y habremos matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

− Exacto − contenta de no tener que explicarle _toda_ la situación, Sai pensó que el tiempo desperdiciado en esa conversación estaba valiendo la pena −. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

− ¿Quién te crees que soy? − rió bruscamente la bruja.

− No podemos dejar que Miko se entere de nada − dijo entonces Sai, deteniendo en seco la risa de su compañera.

− ¿Por qué no? − preguntó, desconcertada.

− Pensaría que nos estamos desviando del plan original − Sai se encogió de hombros −. Además, seguramente diría que estamos siguiéndole el juego a Kiyoteru, que no tendríamos que hacerle caso porque estamos ganando más enemigos de los necesarios. Sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos que hay que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

− Por supuesto − Tei carraspeó y se pasó una mano por la suave melena −. ¿Qué hago si hay más gente con ese crío?

− ¿Hace falta que te lo diga?

Tei sonrió.

− Creo que debería ir marchándome ya.

Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo desaparecer las sillas, y dando por terminada la conversación. Se encaminaron hacia la entrada cuando Sai se dio cuenta de que allí faltaba algo y preguntó:

− ¿Dónde está tu inmortal?

− Ah − Tei se retorció despistadamente un mechón de pelo −. Lo tengo haciendo un par de trabajitos.

− ¿Puedo preguntar cuáles?

En ese momento, Sai se dijo que le vendría bien recordar que, por estúpida que pudiera ser, Tei era una bruja tan antigua como ella y no le convenía hacerla enfadar. La albina le clavó una mirada envenenada y siseó:

− Obviamente no.

La tensión ascendió con rapidez, enrareciendo el aire. Todavía algo alejada de ellas, Ruko se llevó una mano a la horquilla del cabello con disimulo.

"No hace falta" la tranquilizó Sai.

− Discúlpame − dijo con fingido arrepentimiento −. Me ha podido la curiosidad. Me temo que los rumores sobre que mi lengua es más rápida que mis pensamientos son ciertos.

Lo que no era verdad. Al menos no siempre. Sai solía distinguir muy bien qué tenía que decir y qué tenía que ocultar para que la situación se moviera a su favor.

Tei se calmó y bajó sus defensas, aunque Sai descubrió un poso de amenaza en el fondo de sus ojos.

− No pasa nada. Sé que te gusta ser meticulosa. Pero la próxima vez no preguntes.

− Lo recordaré.

Dejó que Tei saliera primero y permaneció en silencio en la azotea, con Ruko situada a su espalda. Cruzada de brazos, Sai acuchillaba con la mirada la puerta por la que la bruja había salido.

"Todavía no comprendo por qué la tengo de aliada".

Con un último pensamiento despectivo, siguió los pasos de Tei. Casi al instante aparcó su resentimiento contra la bruja y empezó a mentalizarse para la llegada de Namine que, según sus cálculos, no tardaría en darse.

XXXX

Bueeeno, me da un poco de miedo que el cap anterior os traumatizase mucho, así que a los que hayan decidido no abandonar la historia, ¿review?


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: a Ade Mozart, muchas gracias por comentar, y ¡qué bien por volver a verte por aquí! Bueno, me alegro de que haya traumatizado tan poco la muerte de Teto (pobrecita mía, qué poco la queríais TT). ¡Y me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando la historia!

Siento que el fic vaya tan lento, pero estoy algo atascada con una parte de la historia y dentro de nada me voy al extranjero varios días, (además de que empezaré en nada la universidad). Aun así, cada vez que me dejáis aunque sea un review me muero de alegría y me dan ganas de seguir aun siendo una perezosa de cuidado X3.

¡Disfrutad!

CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE

A Ginnungagap sólo podían acceder las brujas haciendo un puente interdimensional. Por esa misma razón, era el baluarte más protegido de su mundo. Nadie podía atacarlas allí, era su santuario, el lugar al cual podían acudir para descansar o reunirse con viejas amigas, a informarse o, simplemente, era el lugar que podían visitar por puro placer.

También era un nido de traiciones.

En las grandes reuniones de brujas como los Aquelarres se revivían viejas rencillas o nacían otras nuevas. Enemigas que no se veían desde hacía siglos de repente se reencontraban y los viejos sentimientos de odio resurgían con todas sus fuerzas. Si hasta entonces una rival había caído en el olvido, el deseo de eliminarla a cualquier precio aparecía de la nada. Uno de los motivos por los que los Aquelarres se convocaran con tantos lapsos de tiempo entre uno y otro era precisamente para evitar aquellos enfrentamientos.

Como todo lo aparentemente perfecto, la ciudadela de las brujas era un arma de doble filo.

Pero Ritsu sentía un resquicio de esperanza al dirigirse hacia allí. No sólo por volver a la morada de las de su especie, sino porque Ginnungagap se consideraba un "territorio neutral". Después de varias trágicas muertes, había sido necesario imponer una regla que no permitía batallas a muerte dentro de la ciudadela. Todas las brujas debían jurar al ser convertidas que jamás romperían esa ley. Nadie podía quebrantarla. Lo cual se traducía como que, si Sai las esperaba allí, no tenía la intención de matar a nadie.

El plan era sencillo; irían a buscar a Luka y la sacarían de la prisión en la que se estuviera. Después de eso tendrían a la muchacha en sus manos y Tonarine no podría usarla para extorsionarlas. Intentarían marcharse sin derramar sangre, pero si era necesario, Ritsu estaba dispuesta a darle una lección a la prepotente bruja.

Podía parecer demasiado simple. Pero cuando dos grandes brujas como ellas estaban al borde del enfrentamiento, ambas tendían a andar con pies de plomo incluso cuando no se trataba de una _aniquilación_. ¿Quién les aseguraba que el odio no permanecería en el corazón de una de ellas durante mucho tiempo y que, por ejemplo, tras un par de años iría a apuñalar a su enemiga por la espalda? Por miedo a la venganza siempre se intentaba llegar a acuerdos "amistosos". Aunque la verdad era que Ritsu dudaba mucho que fueran a separarse sin algún tipo de violencia.

Recordó la pelea que habían tenido con Kaito y Gakupo. Con el primero porque no quería que fueran solas. Con el segundo porque se negaba a no acudir a salvar a su bruja. Pero habían dos buenas razones para no permitir que ninguno de los dos fuera a Ginnungagap; Kaito era un fugitivo buscado por el Aquelarre y nadie podría protegerlo si se metía por su propio pie en la boca del lobo, Gakupo, sin su vínculo con Luka, apenas sí tenía fuerza y estaba demasiado desesperado y ansioso como para ser de alguna utilidad.

Se las podrían apañar solas.

Cuando se aparecieron en los vacíos pasillos de Ginnungagap, Ritsu se relajó, conectando con el núcleo de la ciudadela mientras le pedía que la dirigiera hacia donde estuviera Sai. Prima le dio un apretón en la mano y le sonrió.

_Estoy contigo. _

"Gracias" sonrió Ritsu.

Después se prepararon para el inminente encuentro.

Luna se había quedado adormilada a los pies del árbol. El día era caluroso y al estar a la sombra no pudo evitar que la modorra hiciera caer lentamente sus párpados mientras se dejaba arrullar por el canto de los pájaros y la brisa fresca. Tan relajada estaba que cuando Taya se apareció a un par de metros de distancia siguió dormitando sin percatarse de nada.

Su compañero sintió una punzada de envidia ante su agradable descanso. Como Arcano, su fisonomía era muy resistente, pero la tensión, el esfuerzo y su propia frustración comenzaban a pasarle factura a pesar de que su aspecto continuase impecable. Por un momento pensó que también le gustaría estar echándose una siesta. Pero de inmediato desechó tal idea. Ya no sólo tenía que averiguar la verdad por mera terquedad, sino porque se jugaba su orgullo. No podía perder contra Kiyoteru.

Se sentó a su lado y sacudió su hombro con suavidad.

− Luna, despierta.

La Arcana arqueó las orejas y se puso en tensión, a punto de pegar un salto para alejarse de él. Cuando lo reconoció se tranquilizó con un bufido.

− ¿Qué quieres ahora?

− Qué tono más desagradable − Taya hizo un puchero.

Se puso serio al notar que Luna estaba de peor humor del que daba a entender.

− No te he metido en ningún lío − le recordó.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

− ¿Quieres que te rehaga la dentadura? De verdad que no me importaría hacerlo ahora mismo.

− Mejor no − sonrió él con las manos alzadas −. Me gusta tal y como está. Ahora en serio, Luna, sólo te voy a pedir que me digas todo lo que sabes de la daimon.

− ¡JA!

− Por favor, te pedí que la siguieras precisamente para eso.

− ¡Y me pasé días sin saber nada de ti! − gruñó ella −. ¡Vete antes de que te dé una patada y te mande al otro extremo de la Tierra!

− Si así me perdonaras no me importaría demasiado que lo hicieras − al ver que Luna levantaba una pierna se apresuró a añadir −, ¡pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa! El jefe me ha retado a averiguar qué se esconde detrás de lo que envuelve al Elixir aeternus…

− Sí, ya. ¿No será que tu egomanía te confunde los sentidos y has malinterpretado algún sarcasmo de Kiyoteru?

− Algo me dice que no − murmuró Taya con resentimiento. Luna, hasta entonces jugueteando con una planta, le miró con más atención −. Me ha dejado claro que hay algo debajo de todo esto, una conexión, y me ha retado a descubrirla.

− ¿Y todo esto está exento de riesgos?

− Lo dudo. Pero ya no me puedo echar atrás.

− Otra vez.

− Otra vez − confirmó él, divertido −. Kiyoteru no dijo nada sobre que no pudiera preguntar a quien quisiera, así que doy por sentado que puedo pedirte información.

Luna se cruzó de brazos. Visto de esa manera no daba la impresión de que fuera a meterse en un problema por darle lo que pedía. Por otra parte, sabía que Taya era muy capaz de mentir con tal de hacerse con los datos que necesitaba, aunque hasta el momento no podía recordar ni una vez que le hubiera mentido _a ella_... Maldiciéndose por la debilidad que sentía por el novato de los Arcanos, se rascó la base de una oreja y repasó los sucesos con rapidez.

− Se llama Kiku Juon y es una daimon clase D de la dimensión FV-15. La seguí directamente hasta aquí y estuve escondida desde entonces, observándola. Estuvo, durante días, dando vueltas sin parar en una llanura. Al principio pensé que creía que aquí hay una especie de portal interdimensional, pero luego esa cosa comenzó a manifestarse.

− ¿Esa cosa? − repitió con curiosidad.

− Espera a que termine − le reprendió −. Después Kiyoteru contactó conmigo y me pidió que le pasara el talismán a la daimon − la boca de Taya se abrió de la sorpresa −. No pude escuchar nada de lo que hablaron. Pero la daimon me dio las gracias y dijo que no le importaba que me quedara por los alrededores − se encogió de hombros −. Seguí vigilando hasta que, hace unas cuantas horas… Apareció esa cosa. No podía verla, pero estaba allí. Era enorme, gigantesco, igual que el castillo de Mnemósine, o incluso el de Lete. No se veía, aunque notaba su fuerza pesando sobre mí. La daimon se rió, se acercó y esa cosa se la tragó. Creí que no volvería a verla, pero me quedé por si acaso. Para mi sorpresa, ayer aparecieron cuatro chicas. Una de ellas era igual al niño que vimos con Shion. El caso es que… también se las tragó − guardó un silencio −. Salieron poco después… Y tienen a un muerto entre ellas.

Taya echó un vistazo al amplio campo que se abría delante de él y alzó una ceja.

− No siento esa presencia tan imponente de la que hablas.

− Eso es porque está a varios kilómetros de distancia − señaló hacia el frente −. No podía dormir tranquila y me he alejado bastante para echar una cabezada. Y has tenido que venir tú a interrumpirme − masculló arrugando la nariz.

La puesta de sol era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas. El astro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y a difuminarse en el horizonte, desprendiendo tonalidades anaranjadas. Era una pena que los humanos tuvieran unos ojos tan débiles que no les permitieran disfrutar del crepúsculo. Ambos Arcanos podrían haberse quedado durante horas descubriendo las miles de variantes de luz que se sucedían a cada segundo, cada una única e irrepetible, admirando la fuerza del astro mayor que otorgaba protección a la Tierra. Sin embargo, Luna quería seguir durmiendo y Taya estaba demasiado ensimismado para contemplar nada.

Si una de las personas que había entrado se parecía al muchacho rubio, eso significaba que debía ser su melliza. Frunció el ceño con indecisión, sin poder imaginar qué les había llevado hasta allí dentro. Precisamente a donde se encontraba la daimon. ¿Tenían algún tipo de relación o era casualidad?

Se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. No quería arriesgarse a acercarse demasiado a esa cosa de la que hablaba Luna, pero tampoco tenía más pistas. Empezó a divagar y recordó que el niño con poderes estaba en el hogar de Namine… Y que podía intercambiar datos con Luka si ella sabía algo. Siempre podía ofrecerle la localización de los familiares del muchacho. Dudaba que le fuera a servir de mucho, si bien no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Prefería ir a visitar a Luka que permanecer allí como un pasmarote.

− Me voy. Perdona por haberte interrumpido.

− Como si lo sintieras − Luna se tumbó entre las raíces del árbol, cerrando los ojos. Cuando Taya comenzó a alejarse, la Arcana elevó la voz: −. ¡Suerte!

Taya le sonrió traviesamente y se tocó el talismán para transportarse.

XXXX

No había pasado ni una hora desde que Ritsu y Prima se habían marchado, pero ninguno había podido irse a la cama después de eso. Meiko echaba de vez en cuando ojeadas hacia Gakupo, que se había retirado a uno de los balcones, donde se había sentado abrazándose las rodillas. Normalmente habría considerado su actitud muy infantil. En cambio, en ese momento la imagen que daba era de la más absoluta soledad y sentía angustiosos pinchazos en el pecho por no poder hacer nada.

En silencio, Kaito también le vigilaba desde uno de los sillones. Ted se había retirado a apoyarse contra una pared y no parecía por la labor de hablar. Meiko comprobó la hora: sólo eran las tres de la mañana. Parecía que hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo desde que el inmortal llegó a la casa.

Se sentó al lado de Kaito con un suspiro.

− ¿Qué le va a pasar? − preguntó, señalando a Gakupo.

− Si Ritsu y Prima logran traer de vuelta a Luka, nada.

− ¿Y si no?

Kaito sonrió.

− Ten más confianza en ellas dos. Podrán hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy incómodo y preocupado y decidió no insistir a pesar de que le hubiera gustado que le aclararan del todo lo que estaba pasando. En cierto modo, se había ido acostumbrando a no entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y su propia pasividad la sacaba de quicio. Pero también había ido aprendiendo que había momentos en los que se podía ser pesada, y momentos en los que no. Por desgracia, parecía que últimamente abundaban estos últimos.

Estaba recostándose sobre el sofá para intentar pillar una buena postura cuando escucharon un golpe sordo, como de algo cayendo al suelo. Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a incorporarse cuando Len salió apresuradamente de su cuarto, todavía con un pie en el mundo de los sueños, golpeándose contra una de las paredes.

− ¿Len? − preguntó Kaito −. ¿Qué te…?

− ¡Alguien intenta entrar!

− ¿¡Qué! − Kaito se levantó y Len se aferró a él, temblando −. Relájate, vamos, respira. Eso es. Ahora dime, ¿sabes quién es?

− No… es un extraño. Pero no está intentando entrar por la fuerza. Creo que está pidiendo permiso.

Kaito frunció el ceño. Alertado por el alboroto, Gakupo se acercó a enterarse de qué estaba ocurriendo. Len se estremeció, musitando que esa persona estaba llamando de nuevo.

Empezaron a discutir si dejarle entrar o no cuando una sombra apareció en uno de los balcones. Ted pegó un respingo y les llamó la atención:

− ¡Ahí!

Meiko pegó un chillido al ver a un hombre sentado sobre la barandilla saludándoles con una mano. Kaito entrecerró los ojos y susurró:

− Es un Arcano.

− ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? − preguntó Gakupo, llevándose una mano al adorno que siempre llevaba al cinto, dispuesto a convertirlo en katana si era necesario.

− Sólo quiero advertiros − les llegó la voz, algo distorsionada, del hombre − sobre lo que está haciendo Sai Tonarine.

Gakupo empalideció y se precipitó hacia la ventana para abrirla. Kaito hizo amago de detenerlo, pero fue Ted quien lo atrapó a tiempo.

− ¡No seas estúpido! − exclamó Kaito −. ¿Vas a dejarlo entrar?

− ¡Por supuesto! − gritó Gakupo.

− No es necesario que se peleen − la voz del hombre aumentó repentinamente, como si se encontrara entre ellos y no al otro lado de una barrera invisible −. Puedo hablar desde aquí fuera.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres? − Kaito le hizo una seña para que dejara ir a Gakupo, quien se deshizo de las fuertes manos del vampiro en cuanto este aflojó su agarre.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

− Como ya os he dicho, quiero advertiros, porque no creo que haya sido buena idea enviar a Namine y su inmortal a las garras del enemigo.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? − Kaito, apretó los puños, amenazante.

El Arcano negó con la cabeza.

− Ahora mismo no creo que sea lo que más os interesa. Sólo os diré que me conviene que el plan de Tonarine fracase. Y vosotros no habéis tenido mejor idea que mandar a las fauces del lobo a la única bruja que podría detenerla.

Meiko tragó saliva, con la garganta seca, sintiendo que el miedo le cerraba la boca del estómago.

− ¿De qué hablas? − exclamó Gakupo.

− Si Sai secuestró a tu bruja es porque sabía que estaba en contacto con Ritsu Namine − explicó el Arcano amablemente − y te envió a ti de vuelta para atraerla a ella.

− ¿Qué le quiere hacer a Ritsu? − preguntó secamente Kaito.

− Probablemente no se atreverá a matarla… − alzó las manos en señal de ignorancia −, pero hay muchos destinos tan malos como la muerte.

− ¿Cómo podemos creer en ti? − insistió Kaito, clavándole una mirada glacial.

El Arcano sonrió, comprensivo.

− Siempre podéis esperar a que las tres vuelvan… si es que lo hacen.

Dicho esto, se llevó una mano al interior de la chaqueta, extrajo un reloj de plata y miró la hora. Se incorporó, realizó una reverencia y desapareció.

Primero reinó el silencio en la habitación. Después estalló el caos.

Gakupo empezó a gritar que tenían que ir a buscarlas, Kaito trataba de calmarlo junto con Ted, pero eso sólo puso más nervioso al joven inmortal. Meiko atrapó a Len de la muñeca y lo obligó a retroceder, previendo que las cosas podrían ponerse violentas.

Después de que Gakupo le asestara un puñetazo a Ted para que le soltara, Kaito impuso el orden con un potente grito que dejó a los dos jóvenes paralizados.

− ¡YA BASTA! − cuando se hizo el silencio, Kaito tragó una larga bocanada de aire. Después se dirigió hacia Ted, que se pasaba una mano por la mejilla, ya casi curada −. Tú te quedas a cuidar de los demás. Nosotros dos vamos a buscar a Ritsu y a Prima.

− ¿Qué? − exclamó Meiko, sin poder creérselo.

− ¿Y cómo llegamos a Ginnungagap? − soltó Gakupo con un hilo de voz −. Sólo las brujas pueden abrir el camino.

− Creo que Len podría… − Kaito se precipitó hacia donde estaban los dos niños y se arrodilló delante de este −. ¿Si te indico cómo debes hacerlo, crees que serás capaz?

− P-pero…

− ¡Len! − le cogió por los hombros −. No quiero presionarte, pero necesitamos advertirles. A las tres. No sabemos de lo que Sai puede ser capaz. Tenemos que ayudarlas.

Meiko no encontró palabras para rebatir a Kaito, a pesar de que todo le parecía una locura y sólo veía que iban a caer en la misma trampa que los demás. Así que toda la atención recayó sobre Len, que paseó la mirada de Kaito al angustiado Gakupo, quien había apretado los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas le abrieron heridas en las palmas de las manos.

Asintió con la cabeza.

− Lo intentaré.

Fueron quince minutos de interminable espera. Kaito hizo lo imposible por explicarle a Len lo que debía hacer pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, era más y más consciente de la inutilidad de su esfuerzo. Len jamás había intentado magia de ese tipo. Es más, no conocía Ginnungagap y, por tanto, tampoco sabía cómo conectar con ella, cómo pedirle permiso para entrar.

Pero…

"No puedo dejar que les hagan daño" pensó con desesperación.

Len vio el gesto que se formaba en el rostro de Kaito e identificó el sentimiento que le comprimió el pecho como pena. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer lo que le pedían, aunque no había resultados. Era frustrante.

Sabía que tenían que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a practicar lentamente su magia, así que cerró los párpados, recordando las lecciones que le solía dar Ritsu. Cuanta menos paciencia, más se cerraba el crisol de su magia. Cuanta menos relajación, más costaba entrar a su propio interior. Cuanto menos caso hiciera al exterior, más fácilmente podría entrar en simbiosis con su poder.

Respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire, y reunió una buena cantidad de energía. Ritsu le había hablado del tejido espacio-temporal que se podía usar para viajar instantáneamente de un lado a otro dentro de la dimensión terrestre. En cambio, para acudir a otra el proceso era mucho más complejo y había dejado la lección para bastante más tarde, cuando tuviera el nivel necesario.

"No voy a poder" comprendió, desalentado. "No podré ayudar a Ritsu… ni a Prima… ni a esa chica".

Sus brazos, extendidos hacia delante, temblaron por el esfuerzo y comenzaron a descender.

Entonces una refrescante presencia cubrió su cuerpo. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos y le pareció ver el fantasma de unos brazos que se alargaban hasta los suyos. Tiernamente, la sombra cerró los dedos en torno a sus manos y volvió a levantárselas. Pudo sentir el aliento en su cuello, el levísimo peso de la aparición contra su espalda. Y le pareció vislumbrar un par de cabellos verdosos caer sobre sus hombros.

"_No te rindas todavía. Te ayudaré a hacerlo"._

Sintiendo una corriente de fuerza que lo reanimaba, la magia comenzó a salir por todos sus poros mientras su mente se abría a la comprensión. De pronto supo qué debía hacer e hizo amago de abrir algo hacia los lados.

Ante el asombro de los demás, un brillo dorado iluminó al muchacho. Sus manos se movían en sinuosos movimientos y una extraña fuerza se extendía por la habitación, provocándoles hormigueos y la sensación de que flotaban en el aire. La intensidad de la luz aumentó hasta casi cegarles. Entonces, con un rugido, la atmósfera se desgarró ante sus ojos y se abrió un agujero negro cuyos bordes vibraban como el agua hirviendo.

Kaito contempló al muchacho de hito en hito. La cantidad de magia que había soltado casi de golpe era inimaginable. ¡Si sólo llevaba un par de semanas siendo consciente de su poder!

Se estremeció, recordándose que había nacido gracias al Elixir. Probablemente, durante la gestación el niño se había fundido con la energía del Elixir, que ahora anidaba en su interior. Si a tan corta edad era capaz de realizar un fenómeno de esas dimensiones, ¿qué no podría hacer si se lo entrenaba correctamente?

− ¡Kaito!

El grito de Gakupo interrumpió sus divagacioens. El joven ya estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del agujero y le hacía señas para que fuera con él. Kaito dirigió una mirada a Ted y luego a Meiko, a quien sonrió con una confianza que no sentía.

− En cuanto hayamos pasado, sacudidle para que salga del trance − les ordenó. Se le ocurrió pensar, sin mucha seguridad, que quizás estaba dejando una bomba de relojería con Meiko y Ted. Pero desechó la idea de golpe y se apresuró a ir tras Gakupo.

En cuanto ambos inmortales atravesaron el agujero negro, Len dejó de brillar y se desplomó hacia atrás. Ted lo atrapó a tiempo de evitar que se golpeara con el suelo. Con un sonido de succión, el puente interdimensional se cerró, dejándoles sumidos en el más absoluto silencio.

XXXX

Luka había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba pendiendo de las cadenas. Sospechaba que ese lugar no sólo limitaba sus poderes, sino que tenía un efecto desorientador, porque aunque había intentado varias veces contar los minutos y siempre perdía la cuenta. Estaba tan mareada que ni siquiera era verdaderamente consciente del dolor, a pesar de saber que los músculos le ardían y que todavía no podía mover el cuello a voluntad. El aire se le atrancaba en los pulmones y le costaba horrores aspirarlo.

"Si al menos no me pesara tanto el cuerpo…" pensó, con la sensación de que no hacía más que repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez. "No me gusta este silencio… Maldita sea, parezco un bebé".

Durante buena parte de su entrenamiento había vivido en una isla abandonada y acababa tan extenuada después de las lecciones que solía caer rendida en la cama. Pero había veces en la que el mismo cansancio le impedía dormir. Y entonces, inevitablemente, se remontaba a la muerte de sus padres en aquel accidente. No tuvo verdadero tiempo para superar el trauma porque, casi inmediatamente después de que murieran Sai se apareció para ofrecerle convertirse en su aprendiz. A partir de su consentimiento pasó por un entrenamiento que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que en la magia. Por eso, durante esos diez años había desarrollado un extraño temor a la soledad, a la que relacionaba de una forma u otra con la muerte.

No sabía qué habría sido de ella si Gakupo no hubiese estado a su lado. Muchas noches se había escapado de su habitación para que pudieran dormir juntos, a pesar de exponerse a ser castigado. Tan cansados estaban que ni siquiera solían intercambiar palabras, sino que caían dormidos, acurrucados bajo las mantas, muy cerca el uno del otro. Y desde que se convirtieron en bruja e inmortal, habían estado juntos en todos los sentidos. No tuvo oportunidades para estar "sola", ni para tener intimidad, dicho sea de paso.

"Gakupo…" comenzaron a escocerle los ojos al tiempo que sentía cómo surgían las lágrimas. Aun sabiendo que nadie la miraba, se sintió avergonzada y masculló una maldición por no poder secárselas.

Era tan extraño no sentirle… Apenas sí recibía señales confusas de su inmortal. Después de tanto tiempo compartiendo sentimientos y emociones, el silencio era abrumador. Era horripilante, torturante. La estaba volviendo loca.

Siempre había creído que acabaría por perder la cabeza si el vínculo entre ella y Gakupo no se suavizaba rápidamente. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que iba a pasar justo lo contrario. No sabía cuánto aguantaría así. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, tan dependiente de Gakupo. Sin embargo, se descubría rogando para que volviera a su lado. El desprecio por su debilidad no significaba tanto como el deseo de estar con él otra vez. Era una sensación tan devastadora que le cortaba la respiración. No entendía cómo Kaito podía sobrevivir sin el vínculo. No entendía cómo había podido infravalorar tanto la relación de necesidad que tenía con Gakupo.

Continuaba sumida en un torbellino de desagradables emociones cuando la luz cayó sobre ella. Su cuerpo se encogió instintivamente y sus heridas le mandaron aguijonazos de dolor al cerebro por la repentina tensión.

− ¡Luka!

Sus ojos, hasta entonces demasiado cansados para fijarse en un punto concreto, se abrieron de par en par. Había una figura recortada por la luz sobre el borde del pozo. Apareció otra a su lado. Le llegó el eco de sus voces discordantes. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía entender lo que decían. Pero, de repente, las cadenas temblaron y le dio la impresión de que la estaban moviendo hacia arriba. Otro pequeño tirón. Con un gemido, Luka pensó con humor negro que era una suerte que su cuello (todavía en proceso de sanación) hubiese caído vencido hacia atrás. De lo contrario, no habría podido ver lo que estaba pasando.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, la boca del pozo se fue acercando, así como las dos figuras que tiraban de las cadenas. Al cabo de un rato escuchó sus jadeos de esfuerzo, los susurros de ánimo que se dedicaban uno a otro, y reconoció sus voces.

Cuando, por fin, la mano de Gakupo le pasó por debajo de los brazos y tiró con un último grito de esfuerzo, Luka sintió una explosión de sentimientos que martilleó su cabeza a la vez que su magia se removía bruscamente y, ya libre de la barrera que rodeaba el pozo, bullía dispuesta a ser utilizada.

Kaito le pasó los brazos por las rodillas y cogió las cadenas que la unían a los yunques. Soltó una maldición al verlos y, mientras Gakupo abrazaba a Luka y la acostaba sobre sus rodillas, consiguió sacarlos y dejarlos en el suelo.

La larga cabellera de Gakupo cayó sobre Luka cuando el joven le acarició la cara. Sintió algo cálido caer contra sus mejillas y, entreabriendo los párpados, contempló violáceos ojos del muchacho llenos de lágrimas. Se estremeció de placer al sentir las potentes emociones de Gakupo entrechocar contra las suyas. El tremendo alivio que estaba sintiendo su pareja al tenerla entre sus brazos la inundó como una deliciosa panacea. Durante unos minutos no hicieron más que reacostumbrarse al intercambio de sentimientos, mientras se lanzaban atropelladas preguntas y compartían recuerdos de la angustia que habían pasado.

Gakupo hizo chirriar los dientes cuando vio las heridas de Luka, cuando rozó las muñecas rotas y ensangrentadas por culpa de los grilletes. Por suerte, Luka se había infligido un conjuro anestesiante en cuanto fue capaz de volver a usar su magia para evitar que el dolor la hiciera perder el conocimiento. Notaba la ansiedad de Gakupo y sabía que debían darse prisa, pero sólo quería quedarse abrazada a él, sentir su corazón sincronizado con el suyo, su aroma y su calidez.

_Te lo prometo. No me volveré…_

"A separar de ti".

Se estrecharon el uno contra el otro, temblorosos, asustados y aliviados al mismo tiempo. No habían sido más que unas horas. Pero para ellos había significado el mismo infierno.

Un rato después, Kaito posó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Luka, que apartó la cabeza del cuello de Gakupo para mirarle con una sonrisa.

− Gracias − susurró con voz ronca.

− No podemos esperar − respondió él con dulzura, pero también firmeza −. Ritsu y Prima están en peligro y tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes.

Ambos asintieron seriamente. Luka tocó sus grilletes, que se abrieron sin resistencia, y se pasó una mano sobre las heridas, cerrándolas rápidamente. Era una cura incompleta, pero no tenían tiempo y su magia todavía seguía algo inestable. Esperaba que mientras buscaban a sus dos compañeras pudiera volver a usar sus poderes con normalidad.

Una vez comprobaron que Luka podía andar, se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida.

XXXX

Meiko y Ted se habían quedado solos en la casa que, de repente, se les antojaba demasiado grande. Acostaron a Len sobre uno de los sofás y se quedaron velando por su sueño en silencio. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, demasiado impresionada para decir nada. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si ninguno volvía, si se quedaban los tres solos para siempre. Porque estaba convencida de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Miró a Ted en busca de consuelo. Sin embargo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá. Meiko se incorporó y se acercó a él. Se le ocurrió preguntarse qué pensaría de ella si seguía adelante, pero tampoco le pareció un gesto tan raro en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ted pegó un respingo cuando la los dedos de Meiko se cerraron sobre los suyos y bajó de las nubes. Meiko se estaba mirando los zapatos, pero su temblorosa mano no se apartaba de la suya. Con su afinado oído, escuchó que el ritmo de su corazón se había acelerado con nerviosismo y se sorprendió al notar una cálida sensación desparramándose por su pecho. Dio la vuelta a su mano para que estuvieran palma contra palma y entrelazaron los dedos sin despegar los labios.

Por un momento, Ted se olvidó del mundo. Sólo estaban ellos dos en medio del salón con las luces apagadas y dados de la mano.

Abrió la boca. No sabía qué iba a decir, pero sospechaba que quizás se arrepentiría… O no…

Entonces la casa se sacudió con tal brusquedad que los dos cayeron al suelo. El sofá se volcó y habría aplastado a Len si Ted no hubiera asestado una violenta patada en el último segundo que lanzó el asiento contra la pared.

− ¿Pero qué…? − empezó a decir Meiko.

La casa volvió a temblar como si se estuviera dando un terremoto. Las estanterías vibraron y escucharon cómo la cubertería de la cocina se estrellaba contra el suelo. De repente el mundo pareció inclinarse hacia un lado y, con una exclamación, Meiko se precipitó contra una pared. Ted atrapó a Len y a Meiko y los apretó contra su pecho justo antes de golpearse contra el muro. El apartamento volvió a su posición horizontal con golpe sordo y los cuadros cayeron al suelo, varios chocando contra la espalda del vampiro, desprendiendo una lluvia de diminutos cristales sobre ellos.

− ¿¡Estáis bien!

Len se había despertado y miraba a su alrededor desorientado. Meiko bajó las manos de su cara. Estaba pálida, pero no herida. Ted no olió el aroma de la sangre y suspiró, aliviado.

Con un rugido atronador, el camino que unía la ventana con el jardín se desgarró. Los cristales estallaron y un fortísimo viento intentó llevárselos hacia la ventana. Si Ted no hubiera conseguido clavar las garras contra una pared, se los habría tragado. Vieron que el jardín se alejaba a toda velocidad en medio de un túnel negro antes de que hubiera una explosión, que los repelió y lanzó contra el otro extremo de la casa.

Ted volvió a hacer de amortiguador, y esta vez sí le dolió. Cayó sobre las rodillas y Meiko intentó sujetarle para que no se desplomase del todo. Las paredes comenzaron a vibrar de nuevo, chirriaron y crujieron. El techo fue arrancado de golpe con estruendo ensordecedor y la luz de la calle cayó sobre ellos.

El joven alzó la cabeza y vio que una figura hacia un brusco gesto con los brazos, pulverizando el tejado, que fue arrastrado por el viento en forma de polvo. Una larga cabellera blanca se movía al compás del viento y dos ojos sangrientos resplandecían en medio de su cara.

La mujer descendió hasta el suelo ante sus atónitas miradas y puso los brazos en jarras. Bajo su brazo, Ted sintió a Len tensarse de miedo.

− Oh, vaya. Sólo hay tres niños − exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa socarrona. Hizo crujir los puños −. Pensé que podría divertirme más…

Los sentidos de Ted le pusieron en alerta y se situó delante de los otros dos. Maldijo interiormente. Estaban acorralados contra la pared. Y habría apostado su brazo derecho a que esa tipa era una bruja. Demasiadas había visto como para no reconocer ese tipo de aura que, además, en este caso era claramente hostil. No había forma de huir con ella cortándoles la retirada.

"De modo que hay que atacar de improvisto".

No se permitió dudar. Mientras la bruja les amenazaba, Ted flexionó las rodillas acumulando toda su fuerza en las piernas. Preparó sus manos, sin darse tiempo para lamentar no tener ninguna arma.

Se precipitó con tal violencia contra la bruja que ninguno pudo seguirle con la mirada. El impulso le bastó para derribarla. Le asestó un cabezazo, cerró las manos en torno a su cuello y apretó hundiendo las uñas en la carne.

El cuerpo de la mujer se arqueó y una potente energía intentó lanzarle por los aires. Pero Ted ya se había preparado para algo así y se aferró con brazos y piernas en torno a su torso. La bruja se puso de pie e intentó golpearle. Sin embargo, veloz como un rayo, Ted usó los hombros de la albina para saltar por encima de ella y acabar a su espalda. Le asestó una patada contra la mandíbula, que escuchó partirse, y antes de que su enemiga tuviera tiempo ni de tambalearse giró sobre sí mismo y clavó un rodillazo en sus costillas que la disparó contra la pared. Ted cogió de nuevo impulso y saltó con las rodillas por delante para caer sobre su pecho. Aterrizó encima suyo y después precipitó sus uñas contra los ojos rojos de la mujer, hundiéndolas en sus cuencas.

Un alarido de dolor escapó de la garganta de la bruja cuando los dedos de Ted se abrieron paso dentro de su cabeza. Entonces la bruja cirnió las pálidas manos en torno a sus muñecas y, con una fuerza que dejó al vampiro sin palabras, le arrojó hacia atrás.

Cayó sobre su espalda, pero se revolvió y enseguida estuvo de nuevo en pie, preparado para atacar de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con el blanco rostro de la bruja a unos centímetros del suyo, mirándole a través de las cuencas ensangrentadas. Sólo tuvo tiempo de coger aire para gritar antes de que una pared de luz estallara entre ambos.

Ted se derrumbó tapándose la cara y soltando aullidos, con un punzante dolor recorriendo sus nervios ópticos, que sentía arder. Los ojos de los vampiros eran muy sensibles a las grandes exposiciones de luz y, si no fuera por su rápida capacidad de regeneración, Ted podría haberse quedado ciego.

Len no sabía nada de eso. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, sólo se le había ocurrido esa idea para evitar que la bruja matara al joven pelirrojo. No había sido sólo luz, sino una fuerza repulsiva contra la mujer, que había acabado de nuevo contra la pared.

La vio cubrirse la cara con las manos, que desprendieron una suave fosforescencia azulada. Cuando las retiró, sus ojos volvían a estar intactos y se clavaron en el muchacho.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa retorcida.

− Así que de verdad tienes poderes… microbio.

A su espalda, Meiko se encogió de miedo, pero le aferró un hombro, como intentando ponerle detrás de ella. Len le acarició la mano sin obedecer. Se encontraba muerto de cansancio, pero sabía que ante esa mujer, Meiko no podría ni siquiera hacerle de escudo.

− No soy un microbio − respondió impulsivamente −. Soy una persona.

La bruja soltó una carcajada histérica que les taladró los oídos.

− No me digas… − volvió a reír mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, ignorando el cuerpo de Ted, que se revolvía en el suelo entre estertores −. Pues déjame decirte algo, personita, he venido a eliminar a todos los que hay en esta casa, aunque vengo especialmente a por un _hombre −_ pronunció la palabra con un profundo desprecio − que tiene poderes mágicos. ¿Eres tú?

Sin saber qué más hacer, Len asintió con la cabeza y la mujer volvió a reír.

− ¿Quién eres? − exclamó Meiko, temblando de arriba a bajo.

La atención de la mujer, hasta entonces centrada en Len, se desplazó hacia la aterrorizada niña que había detrás de él.

− Me llamo Tei Sukone − se presentó sin dejar de sonreír − y soy la que os va a matar.

− ¿Por qué?

La pregunta de Len pilló por sorpresa a Tei. No porque no la hubiera esperado, sino por su simplicidad. Había una extraña pureza en su duda, como si no le importara que fuera a matarles sino el motivo. Cualquiera habría dicho que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Tei se rió interiormente.

− Bien, monstruito, te lo explicaré − le señaló con un dedo acusador, ante el cual el chiquillo se encogió −: Eres una aberración que no debería haber nacido y hay que evitar que errores como tú esparzan su suciedad por el mundo.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por qué me llamas error?

Tei se carcajeó con ganas y se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado.

− ¿¡Por qué va a ser! − le sonrió ferozmente −. Eres un error. Los hombres no tienen poderes. Eres un monstruo fuera de lugar. Es como si aparte de polla tuvieras pechos. No pintas nada entre nosotras, tendrías que ser un mocoso normal y corriente, como todos los demás hombres − se rió de nuevo −. Las equivocaciones como tú tienen que desaparecer.

− ¿Por qué?

− ¿Que por qué? ¿Es que no sabes que a los infectados de la peste antes se los quemaba en sus propias casas para que no extendieran la enfermedad a los demás? − orgullosa de su ejemplo, Tei amplió su sonrisa −. Pues lo mismo pasa contigo.

− ¿Es porque tengo poderes?

− Claro, estúpido. ¿Ves? Los hombres ni siquiera tenéis cerebro, ¿cómo vais a poder tener poderes?

Meiko, que hasta entocnes había escuchado cada vez con más rabia las palabras de la bruja, crispó los puños y, cegada, se olvidó de que estaban en peligro mortal. Empujó a Len hacia atrás y le gritó a Tei:

− ¡Serás una puta feminista! ¿¡Es que no sabes que las mujeres y los hombres somos iguales!

− No lo somos − respondió Tei también alzando la voz, con un tono muy peligroso. Sus ojos resplandecieron con odio e indignación −. Los machos no son más que estúpidos contenedores de semen que no piensan más que en follar. Después podríamos cortarles la cabeza, como las mantis, porque no sirven para nada más que para procrear. Aunque también está bien que se maten unos a otros en las guerras. Somos nosotras las que les hemos encontrado utilidad, sino, serían simples despojos, como los seres inferiores que son − se rió Tei.

Meiko chirrió los dientes.

− ¿Y los inmortales? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

− Los machos sólo nuestros compañeros. Sin la guía de una mujer, ¿qué iban a hacer por su cuenta? Hay veces que algunos nacen con cerebro de mujer, pero no son más que aberraciones porque piensan que son superiores o iguales a nosotras − su dedo apuntó a Len mientras tronaba −: ¡Errores así se pueden pasar por alto pero que un macho quiera igualarnos en magia…! ¡Es imperdonable!

Len reaccionó a tiempo y levantó una barrera. Vio cómo una especie esfera lumínica impactaba contra ella y explotaba. Sintió que se le reventaban los tímpanos y utilizó su magia para que los regeneraran de inmediato. Meiko había caído al suelo y se tapaba las orejas con las manos, que se le estaban llenando de sangre. Len se agachó sobre ella y la intentó obligar a levantarse.

− ¡LEN!

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Ted y el corazón se le detuvo al ver que Tei se precipitaba sobre ellos. Entonces el pelirrojo rodeó la barrera de un salto y Len se encontró volando. Cuando vio las piernas de Ted se dio cuenta de que no era eso, sino que lo estaba llevando bajo su brazo.

Ted saltó contra una de las paredes y se impulsó hacia arriba hasta llegar al borde del muro. Desde allí calculó en un segundo el impulso que iba a necesitar para saltar al tejado más cercano y se preparó para hacerlo cuando su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire. A su espalda, Tei rió con fuerza.

− ¿Es que creíais que os ibais a escapar tan fácilmente?

Len intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero no era capaz. Todavía estaba procesando las crueles palabras de Tei, que se clavaban una tras otra en su corazón. Ya se había dado cuenta de que no era un niño normal porque, como le había dicho una vez a Ritsu, no había chicos con poderes. Ella le respondió, simplemente, que sería un brujo. Y Len lo creía. Él iba a ser un brujo. No lo entendía. ¿Qué había de malo en ser un varón? Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que ese era el problema. No es que estuviera mal que tuviera magia, sino que era un hombre. Estaba seguro de que eso era de lo que le estaba acusando la bruja. Él había nacido así. No sabía que estuviera mal. No había visto que se tratara a otros hombres de esa manera. Nadie le había dicho que fuera un error. Así que nada de lo que decía Tei tenía sentido. Con todo, sentía que se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas. Como no sabía que había gente que aceptaba que los hombres no debían pasar de ser meros instrumentos sexuales, procreadores y que se podían desechar en la guerra, todo aquello le parecía una locura.

Él tenía derecho a vivir tanto como cualquier otro. Le habían estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo para que lo hiciera. Y Ritsu le había dicho que cuidaría de él, que era su alumno, que le convertiría en brujo.

Esa bruja no tenía derecho a intervenir en sus sueños.

Y no iba a dejarse matar.

Len no entendía por completo el concepto de muerte. Su mente era demasiado joven para ello. Algún día se daría cuenta por sí solo, como hacen todos los niños. Pero en ese momento no, y sólo se daba cuenta de que Tei quería hacerles algo realmente malo que implicaba sufrimiento. Y el dolor asustaba.

Con pura resolución, Len envolvió su cuerpo en una capa mágica que le protegió del campo de ingravidez en el que les había suspendido Tei y se giró hacia ella como si nadara en una piscina. Tei estaba demasiado ocupada regodeándose al verles intentado moverse torpemente en el aire como para darse cuenta de que Len no la apuntaba con un dedo por casualidad.

_Tienes que fundirte con la Naturaleza. Ella será tu primera amiga y la que te enseñará todos los demás dones que puedes alcanzar. Pero, primero, conoce a la Naturaleza._

Recordó la brisa fresca del jardín, de su santuario, y lo llamó interiormente, pidiéndole ayuda. Después lo dirigió con rabia contra Tei.

Un torbellino de viento arrolló a la bruja, levantándola por los aires y atacándola sin piedad. Tei se quedó tan asombrada que se rompió su concentración y los tres estuvieron a punto de caer directos a la calle. Sin embargo, Ted consiguió salvarles de nuevo. Len se asomó por encima de su hombro con las manos en alto.

"Fuego" pensó.

El torbellino se rompió ante un gesto de Tei y se dispersó. La mujer sólo tuvo tiempo de ver a Len mirándola con fijeza antes de que una explosión de llamas subiera por sus pies y la engullera entera.

Ted saltó al balcón inferior, cuya barandilla se dobló bajo su peso, y después salió disparado al edificio de enfrente. No calculó bien y estuvo a punto de precipitarse hacia atrás al no apoyarse bien en el alféizar de una ventana. Pero soltó a Meiko sobre este y se aferró a la persiana, presionando a la chica contra la pared.

− ¡Viene! − exclamó Len.

Ted maldijo entre dientes, se dio la vuelta y le gritó a la chica que se aferrara a su espalda. Ella obedeció de inmediato. Entonces Ted saltó con tanta fuerza que la joven casi se resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer. Del impulso llegó a la azotea, por la que echó a correr. Escuchó un grito de rabia y por el rabillo del ojo captó una fuente de luz. Se impulsó a un lado a tiempo de esquivar un haz rojizo que creó un pequeño y humeante cráter en la azotea.

Sentía el aliento de Meiko contra su cuello, su corazón a punto de explotar contra su espalda y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la vulnerable posición en la que la había dejado al ponérsela a la espalda. Pero no podía detenerse a cambiarla de postura. Len soltó una exclamación ahogada y Ted, milagrosamente, esquivó tres ataques más. De pronto la figura de la bruja apareció delante de ellos y frenó a duras penas, comprendiendo que no tenían escapatoria. ¡Tei podía transportarse a donde quisiera!

Inmóvil, se quedó con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que…?

Un rayo de luz se abalanzó sobre ellos y Ted supo que no podría esquivarla. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, preparado para el impacto.

Escuchó un profundo golpe sordo y una explosión atravesó sus párpados. Pero no hubo dolor. Extrañado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una persona de largos cabellos azulados enfundada en un traje negro dándoles la espalda y con los brazos extendidos. De sus manos colgaban restos de lo que tenían que haber sido unos guantes blancos, ahora humeantes.

− ¿Quién…?

− ¿¡Quién eres tú! − gritó Tei, interrumpiéndole.

Entonces la cabeza de Len se giró bruscamente. Ted, en un acto reflejo, siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio la sombra de una mujer en otra azotea, bastante alejada. Frunció el ceño, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a preguntarse por qué Len la estaría mirando, cuando un capullo de oscuridad surgió en torno a sus piernas y se cerró sobre los cuatro, sin darles tiempo a gritar.

XXXX

Sai y Ruko les cortaban el paso, ambas plantadas al final de un largo pasillo blanco. Habían estado esperándolas.

Ritsu suspiró interiormente. Hubiera preferido llegar hasta Luka, aunque en realidad jamás había creído con sinceridad que conseguirían alcanzarla sin toparse antes con su maestra.

No hicieron falta las palabras. Ruko empuñaba su espada ropera, preparada para el combate, y Sai permanecía a su lado, guardándole las espaldas. La atmósfera se estremecía con suaves pulsaciones provenientes del aura de Tonarine. Las estaba amenazando. No a muerte, pero sí a una batalla que podría ser muy destructiva.

_¿Crees que si las intentara retener…?_

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo" interrumpió con brusquedad. "Tendremos que dejarlas fuera de combate".

Aquel lugar era muy estrecho, lo que les venía de perlas. Por eso mismo Ritsu miró con suspicacia a su alrededor. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para luchar en un terreno que beneficiara a su enemigo.

− ¿Qué pretendes? − preguntó en voz alta.

Sai se pasó los dedos por el suave cabello y retrocedió un par de pasos para dejarle espacio a su inmortal.

− Había pensado que podría convencerte para que te entregaras sin enfrentamientos.

Ritsu no la escuchó y lanzó un conjuro hacia su espalda. Funcionaba igual que un radar y era capaz de pasar sobre la magia de medio rango. No había nadie a su espalda, ni tampoco sobre o debajo de ellas. No parecía que nadie fuera a atacarlas a traición.

− Puedo liberar a Luka si hacemos un intercambio − continuó Sai −. Te prometo que volverá con Kaito y su inmortal sin problemas.

_Así que esto es lo que venía buscando desde el principio_, comprendió Prima.

− Pensé que traerías a su inmortal contigo − comentó la bruja, al no recibir respuesta.

− No estaba preparado − respondió fríamente −. No después de lo que les has hecho.

Sai se encogió de hombros, divertida. A su lado la mirada de Ruko se ensombreció. Si hubiera sido más joven, Ritsu habría incubado la esperanza de que la inmortal se volviera en contra de su bruja y las ayudara. Pero sabía perfectamente que las parejas con tantos siglos a su espalda eran inseperables. Ruko no traicionaría a Sai.

"De modo que va a ser una batalla contra iguales…" chasqueó la lengua. "Si conseguimos derrotarlas, habrá que pensar qué hacer con ellas…".

− Me pregunto si dices la verdad − dijo Ritsu −. Alguien que maltrata a niños de esa manera no inspira mucha confianza…

− Oh, qué pena. Esperaba que pudiéramos colaborar… Se ve que vamos a tener que hacerlo por la fuerza.

En el momento en que Ruko se precipitó a una velocidad imposible hacia delante, Prima extrajo uno de sus largos pendientes y este se metamorfoseó en un largo arco. Hizo un brusco movimiento y una flecha negra como el carbón salió disparada contra Ruko.

Esta pegó un salto con el que casi rozó el techo y bajo sus pies, donde hacía escasos había estado ella, se creó una esfera negra que se hinchó violentamente para luego desaparecer de improviso: todo aquello que había entrado en contacto con su superficie, es decir, aire, suelo, polvo…, había sido arrastrado a una dimensión diferente. Puede que al mismo Vacío. Ruko no había tenido tiempo ni de volver a caer y Prima ya había disparado una nueva andanada de flechas, cada una con un efecto diferente.

Bastante más atrás, Sai sacudió la cabeza y una pantalla dorada envolvió a Ruko, absorbiendo todo los impactos. A la espalda de Prima, Ritsu elevó los brazos y los cruzó sobre su cabeza, murmurando veloces palabras. Su inmortal comenzó a brillar y sus cabellos negros se sacudieron ante la repentina sobrecarga de energía que despidió su arco. Ruko ya estaba muy cerca y su especialidad era la pelea a corta distancia. Así que el arco pasó a ser un arma mortal al estar imbuido en magia. Prima se arrojó al frente e interpuso el arco en el camino de la espada. De haber sido una espada normal, su hoja se habría disuelto por el infernal calor que despedía el arco. Sin embargo, resistió el impacto sin problemas. Comenzó un baile de hojas que cortaban el aire, de piernas y brazos que se buscaban con rabia. Ni siquiera las brujas podían seguir los movimientos de sus inmortales con facilidad. Eran demasiado rápidas. En cuestión de segundos se habían convertido en borrones acompañados por la estela de luz del arco. El olor a carne quemada y a sangre se extendió por el pasillo, mientras Ritsu y una sonriente Sai contemplaban la escena en tenso silencio.

Con una explosión, Ruko y Prima saltaron hacia atrás. La ropa de la primera estaba calcinada casi por completo y numerosas quemaduras habían carbonizado grotescamente su piel. Por su parte, Prima no parecía tener ni una sola zona de su cuerpo intacta y goteaba sangre por todas partes.

Pero ninguna herida era mortal. No estaban más que reconociendo el terreno, acostumbrándose a la técnica de la contraria, buscando huecos en su defensa. Ambas brujas curaron a sus inmortales en cuestión de un parpadeo y se prepararon para un nuevo asalto.

Tanto Ritsu como Sai sabían que esa batalla se podía extender horas, incluso días. La fuente de energía que les proporcionaban a sus inmortales se podía considerar inagotable mientras pelearan a ese nivel. Sólo cuando dejaran de hacer de observadoras y utilizaran todas sus fuerzas en una batalla directa, prescindiendo de sus parejas, acabarían con aquella pequeña guerra.

Sin embargo, eran pacientes y precavidas. Precipitarse demasiado pronto contra el enemigo podía ser un suicidio y se podía decir lo mismo de esperar hasta el último segundo.

Tenían que calcular el momento preciso.

− ¿Quieres más espacio, Namine? − se rió entonces Sai −. Si crees que este sitio es demasiado estrecho, puedo concederte que nos traslademos.

Ritsu frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua. Ahora entendía por qué estaban en aquel pasillo. Aunque en un principio Prima había tenido la ventaja, ahora que peleaban a tan corta distancia Prima estaba en apuros. No tenía suficiente sitio para esquivar los ataques de Ruko y, aunque dominaba el arco como si de una espada se tratara, Ruko sabía cómo robarle distancia, cómo estar encima de ella sin permitirle retroceder.

Sai no había terminado de decir la frase y Ruko ya había vuelto a saltar sobre la otra. Con la boca del estómago cerrada contempló cómo su rival cortaba la garganta de Prima. Se habían acabado los juegos. Por fin empezaban en serio.

Ritsu curó la herida antes de que la raja empezara a sangrar y proyectó una explosión de energía a través de su vínculo. Prima aferró el brazo de Ruko cuando ésta iba a tomar impulso para asestarle una estocada al corazón y se abrazó a ella al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se iluminaba y explotaba con un rugido. La onda expansiva obligó a las brujas a echarse atrás. Para cuando el nivel luminíco volvió a su estado original, ambas inmortales seguían enfrentándose, intactas. Cuando se alcanzaba tanta experiencia como la de Sai o Ritsu, reconstruir el cuerpo de sus inmortales (que no de otros seres, en ese caso el proceso era algo más lento) incluso de la nada se podía hacer con un chasquido de dedos mientras no estuviera en estado de _aniquilación_.

Hubo más demostraciones de poder por parte de ambas. Media hora después, Ritsu ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había rehecho a Prima desde que empezaron la batalla.

Se preparó. Habían llegado al límite de las batallas "normales". Después de tanto tiempo peleando, Ritsu conocía el momento exacto en el que se debía aumentar el nivel de magia.

"Quizás ahora sí necesitaremos más espacio…".

Pero no podía esperar que Ginnungagap la favoreciera por encima de Sai. Aquel lugar era neutral con respecto a sus habitantes. Eran ellas quienes debían decidir qué hacer. Y por la expresión de Sai, Ritsu supo que estaba dispuesta a continuar peleando allí mismo.

"Pues que sea así".

Sin embargo, una vez entrasen en el siguiente nivel de batalla, las posibilidades de escapar se reducían casi a la nada. Si no fuera porque no pretendían una _aniquilación_, significaría la declaración de la guerra. Hasta ese momento se podía considerar que habían estado golpeándose con palos. Ahora empezarían con tanques. Y ninguna bruja que se preciase se retiraría tras tomar las armas.

Ritsu tragó una bocanada de aire, profundamente concentrada en sincronizar sus pensamientos con las necesidades de Prima y empezó a desplegar una brutal cantidad de magia…

Entonces algo perturbó el escenario de la batalla.

La bruja alzó la mirada y, para su sorpresa, vio cómo una muralla negra caía a plomo, separando a Prima y a Ruko. La primera se quedó de piedra mirando la barrera de un elemento similar al agua que la reflejaba sobre su superficie y, al mismo tiempo, le permitía ver a una desconcertada Ruko en el otro lado.

"Ese conjuro es uno de nivel maestro" pensó.

− ¡Rápido, venid aquí!

Se dio la vuelta y, al final del pasillo, divisó tres personas que reconoció al instante con un vuelco de corazón.

Podría haber sido una trampa. Pero no dudó ni un instante en teletransportarse junto con Prima al lado de Kaito, Luka y Gakupo. Elevó una mano hacia la barrera que Luka había levantado y la reforzó con unos cuantos conjuros. Después echaron a correr a toda velocidad.

− ¿Dónde has aprendido magia tan avanzada? − le preguntó, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

Luka parecía algo desmejorada y quedaban restos de energía curativa en torno a su cuello, manos y pies. Con todo, había realizado un conjuro de rapidez sobre todos que les permitía desplazarse diez veces más rápido de lo normal y no daba la impresión de que le costase manejar su magia.

La joven sonrió, exultante.

− ¡Investigando por mi cuenta y haciendo un par de experimentos!

Ritsu no supo qué contestar.

_A lo mejor deberíamos habérnosla tomado más en serio cuando nos dijeron que era una niña prodigio_, sugirió Prima, divertida a pesar de que el corazón todavía le latía a mil por hora.

"Tienes razón".

− Pero me cuesta mucho hacerlo, he tenido que gastar cinco minutos para poder realizarlo − añadió la muchacha.

− ¡Hablad de eso luego! − exclamó Kaito, que había tomado la delantera −. ¡Y concentraos en salir vivos de aquí!

Ritsu se regañó a sí misma por haberse despistado y asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a invocar un conjuro que podría llevarles directamente a la salida.

XXXX

Nota de la autora: Bueno, como veréis, este cap no tiene mucha historia en sí, pero, algún día tenía que hacer varias escenas de batalla…

¡Ya falta menos para el final! ¡Espero que sigáis conmigo hasta entonces!


	18. Capítulo Dieciocho

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: ¡volví! Siento muchísimo haber tardado taaaaaanto, pero es que entre una cosa y otra empecé la universidad y se me han ido acumulando las cosas… Casi no he tenido tiempo libre. Pero la historia ya casi está terminada (no, no he estado haciendo el vago XD). Me queda el epílogo y repasar los capítulos. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews anónimos :3. Me alegro de que esté gustando la historia y a partir de ahora pienso subir los capítulos que quedan por semana. Probablemente los sábados. Así que ya sabéis, a disfrutar del capítulo.

CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO

Komori se estremeció al ser testigo de la omnipotente presencia del bastión, el cual extendía sus zarcillos de energía por toda la llanura. No podía dejar de temblar bajo su fuerza, no porque la asustara, sino porque pocas veces se había encontrado con tanta magia reunida en un mismo lugar. Era, más que impresionante, aterrador.

El hombre que la había acompañado hasta aquel lugar, Al, se había retirado para permitirle meditar, no sin antes advertirle que debía mantenerse alejada de la fortaleza a menos que quisiera ser absorbida.

Pensar que Kiku se encontraba en su interior le ponía los pelos de punta. Si lo que Al le había contado era cierto, y no lo ponía en duda (era demasiado inocente para creer que podía estar mintiéndole), aquel era el lugar donde descansaba el Elixir.

Kiku estaba a punto de llegar a su meta.

Pensativa, sintiéndose un poco inútil, recorrió los alrededores en silencio. Como criatura celestial tenía varias aptitudes y, entre ellas, podía ver por encima de algunos conjuros. En ese caso le costaba más de lo normal, pero era capaz de vislumbrar los gruesos muros de piedra oscura, toscos y altos, rematados por torreones. No había ni una puerta, ni una sola ventana: había sido construido para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir. Era una cárcel.

Pero se tragaba como los monstruos de los cuentos a los que se acercaban demasiado.

Se estaba preguntando qué debería hacer cuando descubrió que no estaba sola. Bajo un árbol solitario había cuatro personas. En un primer momento pensó en dar media vuelta para no molestar. Luego se regañó a sí misma y se recordó que podía intentar conseguir algo de información. Así que hizo acopio de todo su valor y avanzó hacia ellas preguntándose cómo podía iniciar una conversación.

Al aproximarse se dio cuenta de que había algo fuera de lugar. Las examinó con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué había de raro en aquel grupo. Entonces captó algo que le llamó la atención: era olor a muerte.

En la Tierra los olores eran muy diferentes según el lugar y los seres que hubiera alrededor. Por poner un ejemplo, en aquel mismo campo había cientos de plantas muertas. Pero todas compartían un aroma similar y se camuflaban unas a otras. En cambio, las tres humanas vivas contrastaban violentamente con la muerta. No era un olor desagradable, si no más bien extraño porque los humanos en seguida se deshacían de los cadáveres y Komori no estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

Titubeante, se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Habría jurado que la esencia de la muerta le era familiar, aunque no lograba identificarla. Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó ahí, inmóvil, esperando a que alguien se percatara de su presencia.

La primera en hacerlo fue una pequeña niña de enormes ojos azules. Estaba abrazada a la cintura de una mujer de cabello blanco, cuya mirada se perdía en el horizonte. La chiquilla parpadeó y alzó la cabeza. Komori se conmovió al ver que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

La albina notó el movimiento de la chica y también descubrió a Komori, a la que observó con sorpresa. La devi sintió su conexión con las esferas celestiales y no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio porque, tal y como esperaba, la joven reconoció su naturaleza y se puso atropelladamente de pie.

La mujer rubia que estaba más apartada se dio la vuelta y miró a Komori con desconfianza. La devi se apresuró a presentarse:

− M-me llamo Komori. No tengo intención de molestaros. Sólo… − se fijó, atraída magnéticamente, en el cadáver y hundió los hombros −. ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?

La rubia crispó los labios.

− La ha matado una demonio.

Los ojos de Komori se abrieron desmesuradamente y tragó saliva. No podía estar hablando de…

− Esa hija de puta la mató − añadió la rubia con voz quebrada.

Aturdida por la revelación, Komori examinó los rasgos de la niña que yacía en la hierba. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginar a Kiku matando a una criatura de tan tierna edad. No podía creerlo, tenía haber otra demonio, Kiku no sería capaz de…

Mientras intentaba negar la realidad, se percató de que había visto hacía muy poco un cabello como el de la niña. Embargada por un mal presentimiento, se arrodilló a su lado. La rubia se levantó, presta para defender el cadáver, pero su compañera la detuvo con un gesto y le mandó permanecer callada.

Aunque no había ninguna herida visible, toda la zona del pecho estaba manchada de sangre. La joven de pelo blanco debía haber usado sus poderes curativos para cerrar la herida. Aquellos rasgos le resultaban muy familiares. Ya los había visto antes. Sin darse cuenta de que, para los humanos, que un extraño tocara un cadáver era una profanación, levantó con manos temblorosa uno de los párpados, sin ser llegar a escuchar la exclamación de ira de la joven rubia. Se congeló al ver unos iris rojizos.

Entonces recordó a quién se parecía aquella niña.

"El vampiro del otro día… Ted…"

Súbitamente, los recuerdos de aquella noche acudieron en masa a su mente.

− _¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien así? _

Kiku no es mala.

− _¡Ella casi me mató! ¡No entiendo que pueda defenderla así!_

− _E-es que Kiku…Kiku me salvó la vida._

Al menos no es tan mala como quiere aparentar.

− _Aunque piense que te falta un tornillo, espero consigas llevarte a esa tipeja de aquí._

Ellos me desearon lo mejor.

− _Gracias. Ahora creo que tendré suerte y podré dar con ella._

Kiku ha matado a alguien que estaba relacionado con ellos.

Mientras un torrente de lágrimas escapaba por sus ojos, no le cupo duda alguna de que aquella niña era familiar del vampiro. Podría haber dudado si sólo se hubiera guiado por los rasgos físicos, pero sus esencias eran demasiado parecidas. No podía estar equivocándose.

Ante las desconcertadas mujeres, Komori volvió a cerrarle los párpados entre sollozos, sintiendo que se rompía por dentro mientras todo lo que la había impulsado a realizar ese viaje se venía abajo.

XXXX

Lo primero que hizo Meiko al despertarse fue abalanzarse sobre la figura vestida de negro que examinaba muy de cerca, demasiado, a un inconsciente Len.

Sin embargo, esta la esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás y la muchacha se dio de bruces contra ella. Sintió unos brazos que la sostenían por la cintura y se encontró frente a un atractivo rostro, de chispeantes ojos dorados, adornado por una divertida sonrisa y enmarcado por un abundante cabello azulado.

− ¿Y tú eres…?

Meiko crispó los puños y se apartó bruscamente de él.

− ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo! ¿¡Qué hacías tan cerca de Len!

− Ah, mis disculpas. Es la primera vez que veo a un varón con poderes de bruja y me ha podido la curiosidad − sonrió con las manos alzadas en un gesto de rendición.

− ¡Pues la próxima vez esperas a que esté despierto y pides permiso! − gritó Meiko, dándole un empujón en el pecho.

Se puso delante de Len, obligando al otro a retroceder. Sólo entonces se percató de que no sabía qué había pasado desde que todo se volvió negro y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Estaban en el interior de una estancia de madera, de paredes desnudas y con un par de ventanas sin cortinas. De mobiliario sólo había una mesa y un par de sillas. Ted estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes. A duras penas se mantenía despierto y Meiko se percató de que, fuera, la luz ya no era grisácea, sino anaranjada. El corazón le dio tal vuelco en el pecho que casi se le salió por la boca. Más tarde se preguntaría cómo fue posible que aguantara con tanta entereza los continuos sobresaltos que sufrió ese día. Probablemente porque fueron tan repentinos que no le dio tiempo a asimilarlo y sólo quedó lugar para la acción.

− ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? − preguntó con cierta agresividad al extraño.

− Me gustaría poder responder a lo primero − se encogió de hombros −, pero no lo sé. En cuanto a lo segundo, alguien nos tele transportó a tiempo de que madame Sukone no acabara con nuestras vidas.

− ¿_Madame_ qué? ¡No, déjalo! − añadió al ver que el otro abría la boca para contestar −. ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! − amenazó, señalando a Len, mientras se apartaba del extraño sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Luego se precipitó sobre Ted. Con un gemido, vio que por toda la habitación había ventanas. ¡No podía esconderle de la luz! −. Ted, ¿te has tomado ese suero? ¿Tienes la crema? ¡Ted, contéstame! − lo sacudió por los hombros para espabilarlo. El chico gimió y negó con la cabeza −. ¡Mierda y más que mierda! − se volvió hacia el joven de ojos dorados, que la observaba con las manos a la espalda y una expresión de interés −. ¡Deja de mirar y échame una mano!

− Pero si me has dicho que no haga nada − se rió él.

− ¡Pues ahora te digo que me ayudes! ¡Dame tu chaqueta!

− No te servirá para protegerle del sol − le dijo tranquilamente.

− ¡Que me la des, cojones!

Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse cómo sabía que quería ocultarle del sol. Sólo podía pensar en hacer algo y lo primero era protegerle como fuera de la luz. Aunque no fuera un escudo perfecto, la chaqueta al menos mitigaría los suaves rayos del amanecer. Se la arrebató a su dueño cuando este la extendió hacia ella y arropó a Ted, que ya había cerrado los párpados y parecía incapaz de despegarlos.

Pasó unos segundos en vilo, con la respiración acelerada y la mente en blanco. No se le ocurría qué más hacer. En ese momento la única puerta de la estancia se abrió.

Un niño de unos catorce años entró seguido por una joven rubia, que tendría más o menos de la edad de Meiko, o quizás fuera algo mayor. Se quedó mirándoles con una ceja arqueada al ver la expresión de horror de Meiko, que contrastaba con la divertida del otro joven.

− ¿Qué pasa aquí?

− ¡Tienes que ayudarle! − exclamó Meiko, desesperada −. ¿No hay otra habitación donde no haya ventanas?

− ¿Perdón? − preguntó, desconcertada.

Meiko contuvo un rugido de frustración y se precipitó hacia ella. El chico se interpuso entre ambas y Meiko tuvo que frenar en seco para no chocarse, pero ni con la mirada asesina que le dirigió el chaval se amedrentó:

− ¡Es un vampiro y el sol le va a matar de un momento a otro! ¡Si no hacéis nada se convertirá en polvo! ¿¡Es que nos habéis salvado para nada!

Recordaba vagamente haber visto una figura de mujer en la distancia, pero nada más. No podría haber jurado que fue ella la que les rescató de las manos de la bruja loca, pero simplemente su mente hizo la conexión. Después comentaría con Ted, entre risas, que podrían haber sido secuestrados, que quizás la bruja sólo estaba interesada en Len y que a ellos se los llevó porque estaban en medio. El caso es que hablarle con tal descaro podría haberle costado muy caro.

En cambio, la muchacha se puso seria y asintió con la cabeza.

− Entiendo, no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí − dicho esto sorteó a Meiko, se arrodilló delante de Ted y chasqueó los dedos.

El vampiro dio un brinco, como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Después alzó los ojos y miró en derredor lleno de confusión. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la luz se colaba cada vez con más fuerza en la habitación empalideció bruscamente y alzó las manos en un acto reflejo.

− Tranquilo − le calmó la rubia con serenidad −. Te he echado un conjuro. El sol no te hará ningún daño.

Ted, desconfiado, no supo cómo reaccionar. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, en sí, ya estaba sometido a la luz y que no le hacía efecto. Se examinó las manos y la cara, sin poder creerlo.

Meiko soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sus piernas parecieron volverse de gelatina y empezaron a temblarle fuera de control ahora que la tensión había dejado de mantenerla en pie.

El extraño de pelo azul se acercó a ella con una sugerente y divertida sonrisa, clavó una rodilla en suelo y le tomó una mano mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla.

− Siempre me han gustado las mujeres de carácter fuerte. Creo que acabo de enamorarme de ti.

Meiko le observó con la boca abierta de par en par.

"¿Y éste que se ha fumado?" Antes de que tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, el chico depositó un suave beso en su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sus mejillas empezaron a arderle de un estallido y apartó la mano con el corazón a mil por hora.

− ¡D-deja de tomarme el pelo! − consiguió decir, después de emitir una serie de sonidos inarticulados.

Él se incorporó sin dejar de sonreír, pero no hizo amago de continuar con su actuación. O con lo que ella consideraba que era una actuación.

Sólo entonces prestaron atención a los recién llegados.

El chico había observado la escena cruzado de brazos con una expresión algo despectiva. Tenía una media melena rubia ceniza y unos grandes ojos azules, bastante más claros que los de Len. Al igual que este, era delgado, pero más estilizado y elegante. Cuando se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, sus dedos se deslizaron con una sorprendente fluidez y Meiko se quedó hipnotizada con el movimiento.

− ¿Qué hacemos ahora? − le preguntó este a su compañera.

− Podríais presentaros − sugirió el de los ojos dorados −, aunque me parece que ya sé quiénes sois.

− Me llamo Lily − la joven, cuyos rubios y sedosos cabellos caían sobre sus brazos como una cascada, extendió la mano hacia Meiko, que se la estrechó de forma titubeante. A cambio, recibió una agradable sonrisa resaltada por los ojos de color mar de la chica −. Y este es mi inmortal, Piko.

Una vez hubieron hecho las presentaciones, Lily no perdió un segundo de tiempo. Materializó un par más de sillas y una camilla para Len.

− Siento haberos dejado caer aquí − dijo con incomodidad −, pero he tenido que asegurar las defensas rápidamente y no me ha dado tiempo a prepararos nada mejor. Por otra parte − tomó asiento y les miró con seriedad −, antes de dejaros descansar necesito que me respondáis a un par de preguntas bastante urgentes. Que yo sepa, el sitio de donde os rescaté era el hogar de Ritsu Namine y su inmortal Prima, ¿me equivoco?

− No lo haces − respondió Taya con jovialidad.

− Entonces, ¿por qué no estaban ellas allí?

− Creo que no soy el más indicado para hablar − sonrió el tipo.

Meiko miró de reojo a Ted. Pero era la primera vez en un año que se encontraba bajo la luz del sol si en el efecto de tensión permanente que le provocaba el suero de la organización y parecía realmente sorprendido mientras se examinaba la piel una y otra vez. Ella le dio un codazo en el costado y el chico pegó un bote. Avergonzado, bajó la cabeza: no se había enterado de nada de lo que habían dicho.

Meiko respiró hondo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Parecía que le iba a tocar a ella.

− Ehm… Antes de nada, ¿para qué habéis venido a verlas?

− Mi maestra nos pidió que os avisara de que Tei Sukone os iba a atacar − para su sorpresa, Lily contestó de inmediato con lo que parecía ser sinceridad −. Pero no llegamos a tiempo de impedirle destrozar la casa. Lo sentimos.

Acto seguido, tanto Lily como Piko inclinaron la cabeza en señal de disculpa, lo que pilló otra vez de imprevisto a Meiko y a Ted.

Meiko se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiendo la cabeza más embotada de lo que quería reconocer. Le hubiera gustado tener algo fresco que ponerse sobre la frente. O que Kaito estuviera allí. Tenía miedo de meter la pata, de decir algo que no debía. Aunque Lily les acababa de salvar la vida, ¿podía creer en ella? No tenía ni idea. Ni puñetera idea.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Lily se inclinó hacia delante, mirando directamente a sus ojos.

− Sé que después de lo que acaba de pasar estaréis asustados, pero puedo juraros, si es necesario, que no tenemos intenciones de haceros daño. Es más, mi tarea es proteger a ese niño de allí.

Todos volvieron al mismo tiempo la cabeza hacia Len.

− ¿Por qué? − preguntó Meiko, de repente a la defensiva.

− Mi maestra… − miró de reojo a su inmortal y Meiko sospechó que estaban manteniendo una conversación mental −. No nos lo aclaró todo, pero nos dijo que Luka y Gakupo estaban en problemas y que si protegíamos a ese chico, les ayudaríamos.

− ¿Eres amiga de Luka y Gakupo? − se sorprendió Meiko.

Lily sonrió.

− Luchamos en la Noche de Walpurgis.

Ese nombre le sonaba vagamente, si bien no tenía tiempo para hacer preguntas y, encima, quedar como una ignorante. Así que carraspeó y dijo:

− Se suponía que iban a volver pronto pero…

− Así que se han marchado a buscar a Luka − se preocupó Lily.

− ¿Lo sabíais? − Ted frunció el ceño y esbozó un gesto de suspicacia.

− Algo nos dijo la maestra de Lily − intervino Piko con una expresión glacial, que quedaba un poco fuera de lugar en un rostro tan dulce como el suyo −. Parece que Sai Tonarine la ha utilizado como señuelo para separar al grupo. De esa forma pretende atrapar a Ritsu Namine y, además, le daba la oportunidad a Tei Sukone de atacaros.

− ¿Hay algo que no sepáis? Así iríamos más rápido − farfulló Meiko.

A su lado, Taya reprimió una sonrisa.

− Así que Sukone iba tras el niño − Taya miró a Lily para confirmar su teoría −. ¿Conocéis el motivo?

− No − Lily suspiró apesadumbrada −. Mi maestra nos obligó a venir cuanto antes, porque el tiempo apremiaba.

− En ese caso, yo os diré la razón − dijo Taya, acomodándose sobre la silla con la insoportable actitud reposada y engreída de quien domina la situación −. Es porque a determinadas brujas les asusta que un varón tenga poderes.

Tanto Lily como Piko se quedaron de piedra, una reacción que ya venía haciéndose habitual cada vez que alguien averiguaba la verdad sobre Len.

− ¿Es eso posible? − susurró Piko.

− Si el Elixir está de por medio, sí − Taya sacó su monóculo del bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta y comenzó a limpiarlo con un pañuelo violeta −. Me parece que ya tengo una idea aproximada acerca de lo que está pasando aquí. Hasta ahora parece que hay tres jugadoras en este tablero − fue alzando los dedos mientras nombraba a las brujas: −. Sai Tonarine, Tei Sukone y Miko Ooka. Ellas mueven las piezas, que giran en torno al Elixir.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi maestra es una de las jugadoras? − inquirió Lily, disconforme.

− ¿No es obvio? Madame Tonarine se ha descubierto al intentar eliminar a madame Namine del tablero; al mismo tiempo, madame Sukone se ha dejado ver para intentar matar a este muchacho − señaló con una mano a Len −. Y si madame Ooka os ha enviado para evitar que lo asesinen, está claro que también forma parte del juego. Además, deduzco que madame Tonarine y madame Sukone estaban confabuladas ya que ambas colaboraban para deshacerse tanto de madame Namine como del chiquillo. En cambio, vuestra maestra parece tener una opinión ligeramente diferente, o no os habría hecho entrar en esta partida. Al menos tengo claro que hay dos opiniones éticas enfrentadas acerca de si un varón con poderes tiene cabida en la sociedad del Aquelarre o no.

− Eh… ¿podrías hablar en mi idioma? − pidió Meiko, que se había quedad completamente descalabrada con la supuesta aclaración.

− Por supuesto − le sonrió amablemente −. Sospecho que la maestra de Luka está al frente de una especie de conjura. Si la maestra de Lily, madame Ooka, la envió aquí para impedir la muerte del chiquillo es porque está al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. Lo cual la sitúa al mismo nivel que Tonarine. Lo que nos lleva a que ambas están metidas en la conjura. La bruja que nos atacó, Tei, puede también esté dirigiendo el juego. Pero lo dudo mucho. Apostaría a que en realidad no es más que un peón en manos de madame Tonarine (o de otra bruja desconocida que esté en el círculo de intrigantes). Y por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, está más que claro que esto es una especie de alianza para conseguir el Elixir.

− Por supuesto, clarísimo. Transparente − soltó Meiko con sarcasmo, que sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mano cuando vio que volvía a abrir la boca para explicarlo todo desde el principio −. No, no. Déjalo. Creo que he pillado lo esencial. A todo esto, ¿de dónde has salido tú?

− Eres un Arcano, ¿verdad? − los ojos de Piko taladraron a Taya sin misericordia, como si deseara agujerearlo y hacerlo desaparecer de su vista.

Taya soportó aquella mirada sin molestarse, es más, sonreía con picardía.

− Exactamente.

− ¿Los que ayudan a las brujas? − preguntó Ted.

− Así es.

− Ayudar es una palabra muy relativa − dijo heladamente Piko −. Hacen lo que más les conviene.

− Piko − Lily posó una mano sobre la de su compañero y le dirigió una penetrante mirada. El chico se relajó un poco, aunque no por ello dejó de fulminar a Taya con intensidad, sin el resultado esperado porque este parecía crecerse con la atención −. Ahora el problema no es quién es cada uno, sino dónde están los demás. Tenemos que averiguar qué está sucediendo...

− Eso podemos explicároslo nosotros.

De repente todos, excepto Meiko, habían saltado de las sillas y se encontraban en postura de guardia mirando en una misma dirección.

Delante de la puerta había aparecido un hombre joven, alto, de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Les sonreía de medio lado, mostrando unos colmillos levemente afilados. Un mechón de color sangre le caía por la frente. Vestía una chaqueta moderna, con pantalones negros largos y una camiseta con una calavera.

− ¡Rook! − exclamó Piko, bajando los puños.

− Habéis hecho un buen trabajo − el tal Rook se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro al muchacho para luego girarse hacia Lily −, aunque tu defensa se ha debilitado mucho por el Este. Ya ves que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta cuando he entrado.

Lily bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, y se disculpó.

− ¿Por qué no ha venido mi maestra? − inquirió después con un hilillo de voz.

Rook sonrió de nuevo, y a Meiko se le antojó muy simpático.

− No puede, está discutiendo con un par de señoronas muy pesadas. Así que me ha mandado a mí para que os aclare la situación.

Repentinamente sus pupilas se afilaron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una aguja y se arrojó sobre Taya, haciéndolo caer bajo su peso. El Arcano golpeó el pecho de Rook sin demasiada fuerza y el inmortal salió disparado contra el techo mientras Taya se levantaba de un salto y retrocedía, abriendo la distancia. Rook cayó al piso y sonrió, agazapándose como un gato preparado para saltar.

− Poderes de repulsión, ¿eh? No sé si te servirán de mucho contra mí.

− La verdad es que contra "El Lobo" no puedo tener muchas oportunidades − contestó Taya con una tensa sonrisa.

Rook desapareció ante los ojos de Meiko. Sólo se estaba moviendo a una velocidad superior gracias a la magia de su bruja, pero no había forma de que ella pudiera saberlo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Taya había sido empotrado contra la pared y Rook cerraba la mano en torno a su cuello.

− No sé en qué estaba pensado Kiyoteru al mandarte aquí − dijo Rook, mientras su voz se fusionaba con una más femenina e infantil −, pero no vas a poder volver con él.

Los ojos de Taya se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la palma del inmortal comenzó a brillar. Hubo un restallido, su cuerpo se arqueó de dolor y abrió la boca en un alarido mudo de agonía. Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y la sangre tiñó la manga de Rook. Meiko soltó un grito y retrocedió, chocándose con Ted, que la sostuvo con firmeza. El vampiro contemplaba la escena con las pupilas dilatadas, aspirando el aroma a sangre. Pero, por una vez, no necesitaba controlarse a si mismo: sus sentidos de vampiro le gritaban que se largase, cuanto más lejos mejor, antes que dejarse seducir por la sangre.

Rook retiró la mano y Taya resbaló hasta el suelo, dejando por la pared un escalofriante rastro rojo.

− ¿E-está…? − tartamudeó Lily.

− No − Rook, con una voz que no era suya, se lamió la sangre que le manchaba la mano y la ocultó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta −, pero no va a poder decirle a nadie lo que ha visto y escuchado hasta ahora… − se arrodilló a su lado, hurgó en su ropa y le arrancó un reloj de plata y un par de objetos más −, ni tampoco volver con su superior.

Horrorizada, Meiko se apretó contra Ted mientras Taya recuperaba lentamente la consciencia. Su garganta estaba desgarrada y parecía que le hubieran marcado a fuego un extraño tatuaje que le rodeaba el cuello entero. El Arcano intentó tocarse la herida, pero al rozarla se estremeció de dolor y escupió un chorro de sangre. Con un estertor, se derrumbó entre gemidos ahogados.

Rook se sentó en una silla, y carraspeó.

− Ahora ya podemos hablar con tranquilidad.

− ¿Por qué le has hecho eso? − preguntó Piko, paralizado por la impresión. Hasta entonces se había mostrado hostil contra Taya, pero ahora parecía asustado de su mentor.

− No me pongas esa carita − sonrió Rook. Su voz volvía a ser la suya, y no la de su bruja −. Los Arcanos son nuestros enemigos, no podemos fiarnos de ellos.

− ¿A qué te refieres? − Lily se quedó de pie al lado de Piko, manteniendo las distancias con Rook.

− Hum, es muy largo de explicar − Rook se rascó la cabeza, en medio de un dilema − y no tenemos tiempo. Sólo puedo deciros que a partir de ahora estáis metidos de lleno en esta batalla − les dedicó un gesto de compasión −. Pero al menos habéis conseguido salvar al chico. Ah, es verdad − dejó escapar una carcajada −, con todo este ajetreo casi me había olvidado: había venido a deciros que Luka, Gakupo y los demás que acudieron a Ginnungagap han conseguido escapar sanos y salvos.

En medio de todo aquel caos, Ted y Meiko pudieron compartir una mirada de alegría, al igual que Lily y Piko.

− ¿Qué pretendía Tonarine al querer atraer a Namine? − se decidió a preguntar Piko, más calmado ahora que sabía que sus compañeros estaban bien.

− Bueno, en parte quería librarse de ese chico − señaló a Len con un dedo − y sólo podía conseguirlo si Namine no estaba encima de él. Por otra parte, me parece que pretendía dejarla fuera de combate durante un par de décadas.

− ¿Por qué? − preguntó Lily.

− Porque le parece peligrosa. Veréis, estamos en medio de un lío muy gordo que gira, como ya sabréis todos, en torno al Elixir − entonces se volvió hacia Taya −. Los suyos quieren continuar utilizándolo, pero nosotros estamos intentando deshacernos de él.

Los ojos dorados de Taya se entrecerraron, desafiantes. Rook se rió entre dientes.

− Al menos es valiente. Volviendo al tema − se dirigió a Piko y Lily −, Miko os ha metido en todo esto porque no ha tenido otro remedio. Y a partir de ahora os toca ir apañándoos como podáis. Aunque, si tenéis suerte, todo habrá terminado en menos de un par de días.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? − preguntó Piko.

Rook se había incorporado y caminaba hacia la puerta con un gesto enigmático.

− Oh − posó una mano sobre el picaporte −. En estos momentos tenemos una pieza a punto de conseguir el Elixir. Si logra cogerlo, le ganaremos la partida a los Arcanos.

− ¿Y qué pieza es esa? − insistió Lily, al ver que Rook abría la puerta para marcharse.

− Una daimon con muy mala leche − respondió, tras lo cual traspasó el umbral y cerró a su espalda.

XXXX

− ¿Pero qué… ha pasado aquí? − tartamudeó Kaito.

El apartamento estaba completamente destrozado. El techo había desaparecido, cristales, fragmentos de vajilla, sangre y tantas otras cosas yacían en el suelo, testigos de un escalofriante escenario.

El inmortal se volvió hacia sus compañeros, tan perplejos y asustados como él.

− Hay rastros de magia por todas partes − dijo Luka, masajeándose el cuello, ya casi recuperado −. ¿Qué creéis que…?

− Luka − interrumpió Ritsu −, tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con Ted, ¿verdad?

− ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí − no hizo falta que le dijeran nada más. Cerró los ojos para localizar la piedra que en su momento le había dado al vampiro. Al cabo de un rato frunció el ceño, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien −. Creo que sé dónde está, pero…

− ¿Pero? − repitió Kaito, ansioso

− Pero está dentro de una barrera.

− ¿Y los otros niños? − preguntó Prima, tan pálida como un muerto.

Los hombros de Luka se hundieron.

− Lo siento, sólo sé dónde está Ted… Si queréis, puedo intentar comunicarme con él…

− ¡No! − la detuvo Ritsu −. ¿Y si estuvieran en manos del enemigo? Tenemos que proceder con mucho cuidado… Es muy probable que incluso localizar a Ted haya sido una mala idea … − apretó los dientes −. Maldita sea.

− Luka − le llamó la atención Kaito −. Has dicho que se encuentra dentro de una barrera. ¿Sabes distinguir si la ha hecho una bruja?

− Yo diría que sí.

− Eso significa que… − el joven se tapó la boca con el ceño fruncido −. Parece demasiada casualidad que atacaran vuestra casa mientras todos los que podíamos defenderla estábamos fuera.

− ¿Quieres decir que estaban buscando la forma de dejar indefensos a los niños? − comprendió Gakupo −. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué iban a querer de ellos?

− A mí lo único que se me ocurre que tenga sentido es que fueran detrás de Ritsu y de Kaito...

− ¿Y todo esto? − Gakupo abarcó con un gesto el caos que les rodeaba.

− ¿Una… forma de venganza?

− No − a Prima le tembló la voz cuando anunció −: No sé cuál de todos nosotros era el verdadero objetivo pero… ¿Quién es la única persona que podría haber presentado verdadera resistencia contra otra bruja?

Luka frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Pero, entonces, la respuesta le vino sola a los labios.

− ¿Len?

− Nos dijiste que a su hermana la atacó un Arcano, ¿no? − murmuró Ritsu.

− No he podido confirmarlo, pero creo que sí…

− ¿Y quién os avisó de que estábamos en peligro? − continuó la bruja, alternando la mirada entre Kaito y Gakupo −. ¿O debería preguntar "qué"?

− ¿Estás diciendo que los Arcanos se han aliado con las brujas? − tartamudeó Luka −. Eso… eso es imposible. Es una estupidez.

− Pero parece que esa es la respuesta − Prima se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior −. Si los Arcanos averiguaron que la hermana de Len es una inmortal, ¿por qué no iban a saber que Len tiene poderes? Y todos sabemos muy bien lo que harían muchas brujas de enterarse…

Luka sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco tan grande que le hizo daño. Alarmada, buscó la mirada de Gakupo, sintiendo que la culpabilidad extendía su fría y pringosa mano por su pecho. De repente varias piezas que habían estado separadas, se unieron y cobraron sentido. Ella le había dicho la verdad a Taya. Y, casi inmediatamente después, un Arcano atacó a Neru y le robó un mechón de pelo, probablemente para analizarlo. Por tanto, a menos que no hubieran averiguado nada sobre Rin, lo sabían todo… Por su culpa.

− ¿… Luka?

Gakupo le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro y Luka parpadeó, emergiendo de sus pensamientos. La estaban mirando. Sintió un súbito terror al imaginar que se enteraban de que, por su culpa, podrían haber matado a esos tres niños. Se horrorizó al pensar que podrían mirarla con asco, con odio y repulsión, porque a pesar de que habían ido a salvarla, a pesar de que se suponía que ella estaba de su parte, había vendido a ese chico sólo para conseguir una estúpida venganza.

_Luka, cálmate_. La cálida voz de Gakupo se derramó sobre su alma y le transmitió una paz interior que casi le provocó lágrimas de agradecimiento. Por un momento, había estado a punto de venirse abajo.

Pero si él estaba con ella, no sería tan fácil.

− Perdón, no estaba escuchando − leyó los pensamientos de Gakupo y sus músculos se paralizaron −. ¿Que podrían haber… atacado a las hermanas de Len?

− ¿Tienes alguna manera de comunicarte con la contratista que dejaste con ellas? − le preguntó Prima.

− S-sí. Sólo dadme un segundo…

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se concentró en encontrar el colgante que le había entregado a Teto. Tenía la misma función que el que Ted llevaba consigo y se suponía que a través de ellos podía hablar con los hermanos.

Sin embargo, tampoco pudo establecer una conexión.

Con la boca del estómago cerrada, negó con la cabeza.

− No me contesta.

Los tres adultos intercambiaron gestos de inquietud.

− Tenemos que separarnos − decidió Ritsu −. Me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos juntos, pero no podemos perder ni un minuto más. Vosotros dos sois los únicos que conocéis a Teto, así que tendréis que ir a ver qué le ha pasado. Nosotros iremos a por Ted y los demás.

− De acuerdo. Pero… si vais a entrar en una barrera mágica no podremos hablar por cauces normales − dedujo Luka −. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Ritsu contuvo una sonrisa de admiración. Cada vez entendía mejor por qué Sai la había escogido como alumna.

− ¿Tu maestra te enseñó a descifrar los códigos por pulsaciones? − inquirió, abriendo la mano y mostrando dos pendientes rojos.

− No − Luka cogió uno y se lo insertó en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda −. Lo aprendí por mi cuenta.

Ritsu, sorprendida, arqueó las cejas. Pero no lo puso en duda.

XXXX

Tanto Luka como Gakupo percibieron el inmenso poder que se hallaba a poco menos de cincuenta metros cuando se aparecieron en una pradera que, a primera vista, parecía de lo más normal. Pero entonces vieron la titánica fortaleza que se mantenía suspendida en el aire, desprendiendo un aura de atracción casi magnética. Y no pudieron apartar sus ojos de ella.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" musitó para sí misma.

_Luka…_ Gakupo tomó su mano y empezó a retroceder con lentitud, luchando por apartar la vista. _No lo mires. _

Intentó resistirse, pero al final cedió y a duras penas se dio la vuelta. Sentía la presencia del bastión a su espalda, llamándola, susurrándole al oído. Y eso le puso los pelos de punta.

"Teto… A Teto, tengo que buscar a Teto" se recordó, y empezó a recitar mentalmente la frase una y otra vez, tratando de alejar aquel extraño sentimiento que la impulsaba a correr directa hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos. Era tan abrumadora la magia que desprendía el lugar, que sus sentidos no podían reconocer ninguna otra presencia. Y era como si no apartara de ellos unos ojos invisibles, seductores y dispuestos a devorarlos.

No habrían dado con su objetivo de no haber visto un brusco movimiento. A lo lejos, Haku sacudía los brazos con fuerza. Aliviados de poder distraer su atención, corrieron hacia ella.

− ¡Gracias al Cielo que habéis llegado! − Haku se derrumbó y si Luka no la hubiera cogido a tiempo se habría golpeado contra el suelo.

− ¿Qué te pasa? − se asustó, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

La Hermana tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y las lágrimas emergieron de nuevo al escuchar la pregunta. Gakupo se arrodilló a su lado para acariciarle la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

− ¿Qué ha pasado?

Haku se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas, si bien rompió a llorar de nuevo casi de inmediato. Como no parecía que fuera a poder decirles nada, Gakupo la levantó en brazos y le pidió que les indicara hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Siguieron la dirección a la que apuntó su trémulo dedo con el corazón en un puño.

Bajo un árbol había tres figuras. Una de ellas, tumbada sobre la hierba. Otra, encogida en una postura fetal con la cara enterrada bajo los brazos. La última se incorporó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

− ¿¡Por qué habéis tardado tanto! − gritó Neru, sacudiendo su vara en una mano y amenazándoles con el puño −. ¿¡Por qué, por qué no respondíais!

− Hubo un par de problemas y… − empezó a decir Luka.

− ¡Serás…! − Neru la aferró por el cuello de la camiseta y la sacudió con fiereza −. ¿¡No ibas a ayudarnos en cualquier momento! ¿No ibas a venir en cuanto te llamáramos? ¿¡Dónde estabais cuando os necesitábamos!

− ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando! − Luka le atrapó las muñecas y la apartó de un empellón.

− ¡Ya no digo que estuvierais cuando estábamos peleando dentro de esa cosa! − aulló Neru, al borde de las lágrimas −. ¡Pero al menos sí al salir! ¡Os estuve llamando sin parar!

− ¿Que habéis peleado? – Luka sacudió la cabeza. No entendía nada. Aunque sí se daba cuenta de que, si Neru estaba en ese estado de histeria, tenía que haber pasado algo realmente malo −. Cálmate un minuto y explícame qué ha pasado − le exigió con severidad.

Había esperado una mirada fulminante, una respuesta seca, cualquier cosa menos que Neru se dejara caer de rodillas y se empezara a restregar un puño contra los ojos e intentara contener el llanto. Entonces, le espetó con amargura:

− ¿Por qué no lo comprobáis vosotros mismos?

XXXX

Poco después de que se hubieran separado, Ritsu llevó a los dos inmortales consigo hacia la barrera tras la que se encontraba Ted. Era una casita de leñadores en medio de un bosque. Por el aspecto, era visitada a menudo… O había sido reparada con magia, lo que parecía más probable. La barrera era buena, profesional, sin apenas puntos flacos. Aun así, Ritsu podría haber abierto sin demasiados problemas un boquete para entrar. Pero decidió derribarla y aprovechar el factor sorpresa.

− Tú mantente atrás − le pidió Prima a Kaito −. Te avisaremos si no hay peligro.

El hombre asintió.

La bruja posó una pálida mano sobre la superficie del muro mágico. Pronunció unas palabras musicales y una onda expansiva quebró las paredes de la barrera, que se materializaron por un instante para caer con estruendo a la tierra y desvanecerse. Como un vendaval, Ritsu se introdujo en la cabaña abriendo la puerta con un golpe de aire.

Vio figuras, oyó gritos y ubicó al instante a la otra bruja. Avanzó, dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo, cuando la joven alzó las manos:

− ¡Un momento! ¡Por favor, no ataque!

Ritsu había expandido una gélida aura por toda la habitación, haciendo caer la temperatura en picado, y la joven bruja se echó a temblar de miedo bajo su mirada. Ritsu iba a terminar su tarea cuando alguien se interpuso entre ambas.

− ¡Alto!

Ted se había quedado plantado entre ellas con los brazos separados, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la rubia que había tras él. Sabía que abalanzarse sobre una bruja era una estupidez y que interponerse en su ángulo de tiro tampoco podía calificarse de inteligente. Pero era la única manera que se le ocurrió de detenerla.

En efecto, Ritsu lo reconoció y bajó los brazos. La temperatura subió un par de grados.

− ¿Estás bien?

− Estamos bien − afirmó él y apuntó a Lily con el pulgar −. Ella nos salvó.

Ritsu recorrió la habitación de una ojeada y sonrió cálidamente hacia el pequeño que temblaba abrazado a Meiko. Aquellos con el don de la magia desarrollado eran más sensibles a la fuerza de otros… Y en esa habitación todos excepto Meiko habían sido testigos de la terrible amenaza que Ritsu había supuesto. Podría haberles matado a todos con un simple movimiento de dedo.

Sin bajar todavía la guardia, la bruja hizo desaparecer su aura y se acercó a calmar a los dos niños. Prima entró seguida de Kaito y comenzaron las exclamaciones de alegría, las preguntas, los abrazos.

Kaito casi ahogó a Meiko contra su pecho, y la chica, asombrada, no se acordó ni de quejarse cuando se le cortó la respiración. En cambio, le devolvió el abrazo con una reconfortante sensación de alivio.

− No sabes lo preocupado que estaba − le susurró él al oído −, ni cómo me alegro de que estés bien.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Meiko.

− Siento haberte asustado − se disculpó Ritsu, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Lily.

− No pasa nada − rió ella nerviosamente, todavía bastante pálida.

Ritsu iba a decir algo más cuando se giró con brusquedad hacia una puerta, que apenas tenía una rendija abierta. Daba a una habitación que Lily había creado para que se pudiera descansar. Entrecerró los ojos y se abrió, catapultando a alguien a través de la estancia contra una pared. Un joven de largo cabello azul cayó al suelo, sin aliento.

− ¿Quién es? − preguntó con frialdad.

− Es un Arcano que… − empezó a explicar Lily.

− ¿¡Un Arcano!

No dudó en apretar el puño, realizando un conjuro asfixiante. El cuerpo del muchacho se sacudió y las piernas no pudieron sostenerlo. Cayó de rodillas aferrándose la garganta y expulsando saliva.

− ¡Espera, Ritsu! − chilló Meiko, intentando correr hacia ella, pero Kaito la sujetó con firmeza −. ¡Suelta, suelta! − se revolvió, intentando liberarse de su mano, que parecía de hierro. Al ver que no había manera, se dirigió a la bruja: − ¡No lo mates, él salvó a Len!

Ritsu arqueó una ceja, pero se detuvo y el Arcano se derrumbó escupiendo espumarajos. Kaito soltó a Meiko y permitió que corriera a su lado con una expresión de preocupación. Podía no fiarse de él, pero soportar que en menos de un día le torturasen de tantas formas iba demasiado lejos.

− Creo que tenéis que explicarnos bastantes cosas… − susurró Ritsu.

XXXX

Komori contempló en silencio, desde un lugar apartado, la marcha del grupo. No había tenido valor para acercarse al ver que llegaban dos desconocidos. No había tenido valor para enfrentarse a miradas acusadoras. Aunque nadie excepto ella sabía que conocía al hermano de la niña pelirroja, sentía que todo el mundo sabía que era culpable. Porque había defendido la inocencia de Kiku. Porque había creído que ella no era como los demás daimon. Porque había pensado que había algo diferente en su interior.

Se abrazó las rodillas con el corazón encogido No sabía cuánto más soportaría mantenerse cerca de la guarida de Miku. Se estaba volviendo loca, era una fuerza demasiado intensa.

− ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? − preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Detenido a pocos pasos tras ella, Al permanecía de pie con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa que le acariciaba el rostro. Al escuchar la tenue llamada de la devi un atisbo de compasión apareció en su expresión.

− Creo que, en esta ocasión, no servirá de nada que yo te indique el camino.

− Dijiste que me ayudarías − soltó un quejido.

− Dije que te ayudaría a encontrar a la persona que buscas − le recordó con suavidad.

Komori apretó los puños con frustración, pero apenas tenía fuerzas y negó con la cabeza. Era una locura. No debería haber ido jamás a esa dimensión.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? − inquirió Al, una vez transcurrieron varios minutos sin que ninguno hablara.

− No lo sé − confesó la devi alzando sus ojos llorosos −. Ya no sé para qué he venido aquí.

− ¿No era para ayudar a esa daimon?

La devi cayó en un profundo mutismo. Casi se podían ver los turbulentos sentimientos que la atosigaban sin descanso, empujándola en distintas direcciones sin que pudiera decidirse por ninguna…

− Quiero volver a mi casa… − susurró.

Al suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Ahora el bastión casi era visible por completo. El conjuro de invisibilidad estaba a punto de desaparecer y bastaba percibir sus contornos para sentirse abrumado.

− ¿Qué lograrías si regresaras ahora?

− No lo sé. Pero tampoco sé qué conseguiré si me quedo.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

− Quizás aclararte − la devi alzó la cabeza, desconcertada −. Ahora mismo no sabes qué creer, si la daimon merece ayuda o no. Te sientes culpable por haber pensado que era de una forma y haberte negado a ver la realidad − Komori tragó saliva y asintió. Era increíble que la comprendiese tan bien. Le había contado el motivo de su viaje mientras se dirigían hacia allí, pero no llegó a imaginar que fuera tan fácil desentrañar los sentimientos que a ella le parecían incomprensibles −. Si regresas, te quedarás con la duda para siempre. Si permaneces aquí… puede que consigas alcanzar la verdad. A lo mejor no es graa. Pero será la verdad.

Komori estaba deslumbrada. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba la guía de otros. Por sí sola, no podía avanzar.

Sonrió tristemente.

− Dijiste que no ibas a decirme qué hacer.

− Y no te lo he dicho. Sólo te he señalado los caminos que te estás planteando.

La devi se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondo, clavando la mirada en el bastión. Al tenía razón: no encontraría alivio si huía a su hogar. Necesitaba enfrentarse a la realidad. Por dura que temiese que pudiera ser.

− Gracias − le dijo.

− No me las des − respondió él, apartando la mirada con delicadeza.

Komori pensó que había una leve culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Pero no podría haberlo jurado y enseguida se olvidó de ello.

XXXX

− ¡Qué bonita! − exclamó Meiko.

− ¿Te gusta? − sonrió Prima.

− ¡Sí, es una chulada!

Estaban en una de las tantas casas que Ritsu y Prima poseían. Esa en concreto se encontraba en la falda de una altísima montaña. Había sido construida al estilo moderno, sin apenas muros que separasen las habitaciones, y casi todos los que daban al exterior habían sido sustituidos por cristales que otorgaban una maravillosa panorámica de la montaña. En ese momento las nubes se extendían hasta el horizonte, diseminándose en grupos desgajados

− ¡Mirad qué cocina! − Meiko corrió hasta la barra blanca de la misma y examinó la vitrocerámica, que parecía recién comprada.

− Se parece a nuestro piso − comentó Ted.

− ¿¡Tienes un piso!

− Sí, en Zijin Cheng − dijo, refiriéndose a una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo, a la altura de Neo Avalon.

− ¿Por qué todos los que me rodean son ricos? − lloriqueó Meiko.

Ritsu se rió por lo bajo y recorrió la casa, de 200 metros cuadrados, considerando cuántas habitaciones más debería añadir. En cuanto Luka se comunicara con ella le diría que se trasladara allí y, como seguramente traería gente consigo, en total serían unos…

El Arcano se había sentado en uno de los modernos sillones y se acariciaba repetitivamente la garganta. Lily se la había vendado por compasión, ya que el conjuro que le habían aplicado no era uno que pudiera deshacerse de un día para otro y no tenían tiempo para intentar romperlo. Incluso Ritsu habría tardado un par de horas, aunque para realizarlo sólo se necesitasen unos segundos. Pero no le convenía ayudar al Arcano. Lo mantendría como rehén hasta que descubriera qué pintaba ayudando a Len. Hasta que averiguara qué intenciones tenía. Entonces quizás se plantearía qué hacer con él.

Piko se encontraba junto a una ventana, admirando el paisaje, y Lily charlaba con Len, muy interesada en los avances que había dado en magia. Meiko y Ted escuchaban a Prima describir los atardeceres de la región. Kaito había abierto la nevera, que Ritsu se había encargado de rellenar, y buscaba algo de beber.

Por fin parecía que iba a tener un descanso. Estaba agotada después de tanta tensión. Cogió uno de los altos taburetes que había en torno a la barra y se sentó con un suspiro. Lily le había contado su versión de la historia y había añadido la explicación que Taya había dado de los acontecimientos. Parecía lo más lógico. Sin embargo, la idea de tener en contra, ya no sólo a Sai, sino también a Miko y a Tei era aterrorizadora. Ni siquiera acertaba a comprender que fueran cómplices. No podía imaginar brujas más opuestas entre sí.

Se masajeó las sienes frunciendo el ceño. Eran demasiadas cosas como para que las descifrara por sí misma. Le convendría relajarse un poco…

Iba a tomarse un respiro cuando el pendiente comenzó a vibrar. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la oreja, concentrándose para descifrar el código.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, su expresión se fue oscureciendo. Prima dejó de hablar de repente y se volvió, consternada, hacia ella. Ted y Meiko se miraron con extrañeza y Kaito, notando el cambio en el ambiente, se acercó a Ritsu para preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Ella alzó la mano para mandarle guardar silencio y continuó escuchando. Después cerró los párpados, transmitiéndose una respuesta a Luka, y cortó la comunicación.

− ¿Qué ocurre? − inquirió Kaito.

Ritsu se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y se bajó del taburete sin pronunciar palabra. Juntó las manos y las apretó con fuerza. Entonces se dirigió hacia Ted y se quedó mirándole mientras buscaba las palabras, esforzándose por encontrar una forma menos cruel de decirlo. Pero no la había. Nunca la había. Tomó una mano del muchacho con delicadeza.

− Ted…

− ¿Sí? − musitó él, en vilo.

− Tu hermana… − Ted se puso tenso y su expresión se contrajo de angustia ante el oscuro tono con el que pronunció esas dos palabras. Ritsu maldijo su suerte. Odiaba con toda su alma tener que ser la portadora de ese tipo de noticias −, ha muerto.

XXXX

En la sala donde las brujas se reunían para discutir los detalles de su plan, la tensión se había vuelto palpable.

Sólo había dos inmortales; el tercero estaba realizando un trabajo. Tanto Ruko como Rook se habían retirado detrás de sus compañeras y eran testigos del altercado, preparados para intervenir de un momento a otro, puesto que los ánimos se estaban caldeando demasiado.

Pocos podían presumir de haber visto a Sai a punto de perder el control y haber sobrevivido para contarlo. La antigua bruja se había levantado y señalaba con rabia contenida a la joven que permanecía erguida en su asiento, con una expresión indescifrable. Era muy difícil sacar de sus casillas a Sai Tonarine, pero incluso ella tenía un límite. Y llevaba mucho tiempo rebasándolo. Aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Aunque, desde luego, no estaba tan exaltada como Tei. Ésta había abandonado su asiento y, si bien no había entrado en el área que pertenecía a Miko, estaba a un paso de hacerlo y arrojarse sobre ella.

− ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a meter a tu cría en todo esto, eh! ¿¡Qué derecho tenías para hacerlo! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!

− Lo estoy haciendo, no hace falta que grites − respondió Miko, con desencanto.

La compañera de "El Lobo" no tenía el aspecto imponente que habría cabido esperar. No era más que una niña menuda de cabellos castaños y ojos grandes que llevaba una caperuza con orejas de perrito y unos bombachos oscuros. Pero bajo aquella apariencia se encontraba una de las brujas más importantes del Aquelarre, tan vieja como Sai y Tei, e igual de poderosa.

Soportó las acusadoras miradas de las otras dos sin inmutarse y materializó una tableta de chocolate que empezó a mordisquear sin entusiasmo.

Sai aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y contó hasta cien. Entonces, con la sensación de que la chillona voz de Tei acabaría por grabársele a fuego en la mente, la mandó tomar asiento e hizo lo mismo.

− ¿Estás contenta con el resultado? − le preguntó a Meiko sin molestarse en ocultar el veneno que impregnaba sus palabras −. El chico ha escapado.

− Ya lo sé.

− ¡Es un maldito monstruo y por tu culpa ahora anda suelto! − gritó Tei, aporreando los reposabrazos. Sus ojos lanzabas destellos de rabia −. ¡Tendría que haber matado a tu alumna por haberse atrevido a entrometerse!

− Creo que estás exagerando − partió un cuadradito de la tableta y lo saboreó antes de decir: −. No es más que un niño. No tiene apenas poder.

Tei se quedó mirándola como si estuviese loca.

− ¿P-pero tú te oyes? − salió de su estupefacción y arremetió con cólera: −. ¡Estamos hablando de un varón! ¡Un error de la naturaleza, una abominación, un…!

− Sí, ya noto que lo odias mucho − interrumpió Miko −. Aunque más que odio, parece miedo…

− ¿¡Qué! − tronó Tei.

− Si sólo fuera el incordio que decís que es, no le atacarías como si os fuera la vida en ello. ¿No?

− ¡T-tú…!

− Y no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada, Sai − Miko ignoró a Tei y se dirigió a la otra bruja −. ¿De verdad te importa tanto el niño? ¿O es la frustración de no haber podido detener a Namine lo que veo en tu cara?

Sai, en vez de responder, entrecerró los ojos. Creía empezar a vislumbrar por dónde iban los tiros.

− Me sorprende que seáis tan radicales. Después de todo, ¿no hemos sido testigos de los cambios? La Naturaleza necesita hacerlos para no perecer. Si no hay cambio, sólo espera la muerte. Es una lección básica.

− Esto es diferente − siseó Tei.

− No lo es. Ese niño, error o no, no tiene la culpa de tener poderes − Miko se quedó pensativa y parpadeó varias veces −. Puede que el Elixir sólo haya sido el detonante de algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano…

− ¡Cállate, no voy a seguir escuchando tus blasfemias! − gritó Tei, haciendo resonar su voz en la habitación hasta el punto de quebrar las paredes. Agitada, señaló con un dedo a Miko y la amenazó guturalmente: −. No vuelvas a intervenir en mi camino o te mataré.

Las dos se evaluaron en silencio, una rabiosa, la otra impávida. Para sorpresa de la primera, la expresión de Miko, habitualmente invariable, se oscureció y un escalofrío de inquietud atravesó tanto a Tei como a Sai.

− En ese caso, también debería daros una advertencia − sus pupilas encogieron y pudieron sentir su aura helada extender sus zarcillos, rozándolas peligrosamente −: si estamos colaborando es para cumplir nuestro objetivo… Pero la próxima vez que os encuentre haciendo planes a mis espaldas podría malinterpretarlo y pensar que estáis poniéndoos en mi contra…

Ninguna pasó por alto la amenaza implícita en sus palabras: si volvéis a dejarme de lado, lo pagaréis caro.

A pesar de que miedo le había contraído la boca del estómago, Sai sonrió.

− Ya decía yo. No te importa el niño. Sólo ha sido un ultimátum.

− Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta − Miko se relajó y las otras dos tomaron una imperceptible bocanada de aire −. Cuando dijimos que nos uniríamos, nos aseguramos que no tendríamos secretos… Espero que no vuelva a pasar nada parecido.

Sai apretó los dientes. De entre ellas tres, Miko era la más liberal, así como la más estricta. No habría aprobado su plan para eliminar al varón, ni tampoco el ataque contra Ritsu, habría dicho que no podían arriesgarse a crearse una enemiga más. Por eso decidió dejarla aparte.

Pero no había esperado que pudiera llegar a usar a su antigua aprendiz sólo para frustrarlas. Eso significaba que estaba muy enfadada… Y no era de extrañar. Si Sai hubiera descubierto a Tei y a Miko moviendo hilos sin su conocimiento, también habría sospechado que estaban buscando hacerla caer y mantener la alianza sólo entre ellas dos.

− Y ahora que habéis conseguido que Ritsu escape y esté en nuestra contra, ¿qué pensáis hacer? − inquirió Miko, arrancando otro cuadradito de chocolate y metiéndoselo en la boca.

Sai rechinó los dientes, furiosa. ¿Es que tenía que restregarle por la cara su fracaso? Se topó con los ojos de Miko. Claro que sí. Todavía no estaba satisfecha y pretendía dejarles bien claro que, si ella así lo quería, podía hacer que sus planes se vinieran abajo.

Con todo, era una buena pregunta.

− Has dicho que uno de los subordinados de Kiyoteru estaba con tu alumna − empezó a decir, arrastrando las palabras.

− Sí.

− ¿Entonces no se ha rendido? − masculló. Eso podía dificultar los planes…

Miko la observó en silencio y suspiró.

− La daimon ya está en la fortaleza. No tenemos que hacer nada. Sólo esperar.

Sai chasqueó la lengua. Tenía razón. El asunto del Elixir casi estaba resuelto. Después, sólo le quedaría ocuparse de piezas sueltas como Ritsu o el niño con poderes.

Sonrió con ironía. Al final parecía que las cosas no se habían torcido tanto como había temido.


	19. Capítulo Diecinueve

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: como prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Por fin, por fin llegamos a la explicación de los hechos. Me moría por contarla :3. A los que hayan aguantado conmigo hasta este momento de la historia, por fin empieza la conclusión. Aunque todavía queda un poco de historia por delante, seguiré haciéndoos rabiar un tiempo.

Dedico este capítulo a Ade Mozart, por su preciosa review, que, sinceramente, es lo más bonito que se le puede decir a alguien que escribe.

¡Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE

Cuando muere alguien nos damos cuenta del verdadero valor que tenía para nosotros. Puede que fuera mayor o menor, pero sólo con su ausencia somos conscientes de que no habrá más oportunidades para escuchar su voz, disfrutar de su presencia, compartir experiencias. La muerte nos abre de golpe los ojos a una cruel realidad.

Tendría que haberle dicho que… Tendría que haberle hablado mejor… Ojalá no le hubiera dicho eso… Si sólo hubiera podido… ¿Fui demasiado exigente? ¿Le di todo el cariño que merecía? Grotescamente, surgen remordimientos de los que ya no podremos librarnos excepto con el paso del tiempo.

Meiko siempre había sabido, como todos, que las personas podían morir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, también como todos, tendía a olvidarlo hasta que, por algún motivo, algo la obligaba a recordarse que la vida era tan frágil que casi daba risa.

Ahora había alguien a pocos metros de ella pasando por un infierno y no podía hacer nada porque ni siquiera podía imaginar la profundad de su dolor.

Durante las horas que pasó tendida en su cama, mirando al techo, se preguntó qué pasaría si sus padres murieran. Al principio sólo sintió un tenue temor. Pero luego su mente la condujo a imaginarse recibiendo una llamada, descubriendo que ya no estaban en ese mundo y que jamás volvería a hablar con ellos. Aterrorizada, se encontró enumerando una lista de cosas, que a cada minuto se engrosaba más y más, sobre lo que le quedaba por hacer con ellos. ¿Cómo podía ser que, después de tantos años, todavía no sintiese que les hubiera demostrado lo mucho que les quería? ¿Cómo podía ser que todavía no les hubiese ayudado a limpiar la casa con propiedad? ¿Cómo podía ser que les hubiese echado tan pocas veces una mano? ¿Cómo podía haber dejado de buscar sus abrazos y de pasar los días con ellos porque lo consideraba "infantil"?

Sintió un arrebato y cogió el móvil. Marcó casi sin pensar el número de su madre y esperó sin atrevese a respirar.

Después de siete tonos, su madre contestó con voz adormilada:

− ¿Diga?

− ¿Mamá? − preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

− ¿Cariño? − su madre pareció despertarse un poco −. ¿Qué pasa? Son las seis de la mañana…

Para Meiko, en aquel lugar, sólo eran las dos de la madrugada. Pero no podía decírselo. Se suponía que todavía seguía viviendo cerca de su pueblo.

− ¿Meiko? − inquieta, su madre la llamó al no recibir respuesta.

− Es sólo… − no pudo contener las ardientes lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos −, que te quiero muchísimo. Y a papá también.

− …¿Ha pasado algo? − inquirió con dulzura.

− No… − trató de que su madre no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Conociéndola, si se preocupaba demasiado iría a verla por sorpresa… Para descubrir que ya no estaba en la casa en la que se suponía que tenía que estar −. He tenido una pesadilla.

− Oh, tesoro… ¿Quieres contármela?

− No − se sorbió los mocos −. Perdona por despertarte… pero quería oírte.

Habló un par de minutos más y, después de repetirle que la quería, colgó. Se sentía un poco mejor. Pero también tremendamente culpable. Culpable por tener a alguien a quien recurrir mientras que Ted se había quedado solo.

Él no solía hablar de sí mismo, si bien, cuando le preguntó por su familia, le dijo escuetamente que su hermana le había criado y que no tenía ningún otro pariente.

Es decir, ya no le quedaba nadie.

Cuando Ted escuchó que su hermana había muerto se quedó en blanco. Después, para sorpresa de Meiko, se negó a creerlo con frialdad. Apenada, Ritsu le explicó lo que había ocurrido. Ted cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, como intentando mantener la compostura. Pero, poco a poco, el miedo deformó sus rasgos y el chico comenzó a musitar que no era posible. Lo que empezó como un débil quejido se transformó en un potente grito. Ted acusó a Ritsu de estar engañándole, repitiendo una y otra vez que era una mentira, que su hermana no podía estar muerta. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás y siguió negando en susurros, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apretando con fuerza. Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra.

Parecía que se había calmado cuando Luka y Gakupo llegaron acompañados de tres chicas. Gakupo llevaba el cadáver de Teto. Se lo entregó a Ted, que la cogió en brazos como si temiera que fuera algo contagioso. En medio de un silencio sepulcral, todos esperaron alguna reacción. Pasó tanto tiempo sin que ocurriera nada, que Meiko llegó a desear que Ted gritara, chillara, hiciera algo. Pero que no se quedara así, porque hasta que no reaccionara nadie podría acercarse a consolarle.

Pero cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió con toda su alma de su deseo.

Fue la primera vez que vio llorar a Ted.

Lágrimas escarlatas rodaron por sus mejillas, dejaron a su paso estelas rojizas y cayeron sobre el pecho de la muchacha, dos perlas carmesíes que se mezclaron con la sangre de la camiseta de Teto.

Ted la abrazó contra sí, soltando un profundo gemidose. Después, silencioso como una sombra, atravesó el salón y desapareció en el pasillo, encerrándose a cal y canto en uno de los dormitorios.

De entonces habían transcurrido varias horas. Meiko pasó parapetada delante la puerta una cincuenta minutos, luchando consigo misma entre el impulso de entrar y quedarse a su lado y el deseo de respetar su soledad. Al final decidió esperar por si salía. Sin embargo, Prima acabó por obligarla a irse a la cama: Ted necesitaba tiempo y no le serviría de nada quedarse dormida en el pasillo esperándole.

Ahora que ya estaba más calmada, se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos la presencia de Len. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con él y la cama se le antojaba demasiado grande. Acurrucada bajo las mantas, se encogió cuanto pudo y cerró los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sabía que necesitaba descansar. Pero no estaba segura de querer dormirse. Quizás tendría que llamar a su madre otra vez por culpa de una pesadilla, aunque esta ya no se estaría dando en el mundo real. Visto de esa forma… quizás sí quería tener malos sueños y así poder despertarse y decirse así misma: ya pasó. Puede que en su pesadilla sus padres, o su abuela, o sus seres queridos murieran. Sin embargo, podría despertarse y alegrarse de que sólo hubiera sido un sueño.

"Sí, estaría bien que las cosas malas sólo pasaran en sueños…"

XXXX

Kaito estaba descansando en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar. Ritsu podría haberle creado una habitación, pero prefería quedarse allí contemplando el paisaje nocturno a través de las ventanas.

Después de que Ted se encerrara, la hermana mayor de Len se disculpó con la voz rota. No tuvo el valor de dirigirle la palabra a Ted y sólo cuando se hubo marchado fue capaz de empezar a hablar. Tenía un aspecto terrible; profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro, pálido y extenuado. Sus ropas estaban chamuscadas y sucias. Aunque no tenía ninguna herida física, estaba extenuada en extremo.

Len contempló a sus hermanas sin despegar los labios, como si no las reconociera. Y probablemente era la primera vez que se encontraba con ellas como "persona". Mientras Ritsu y Prima atendían a Neru y Haku, Kaito fue testigo del intercambio de miradas que se dedicaron los gemelos.

Fueron gestos de extrañeza, de reconocimiento y sorpresa. Se veían sin el velo que siempre había cubierto sus ojos. Y, aunque sabían quién era el otro, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Haku abrazó a Len entre sollozos, le hizo preguntas, le besó las mejillas, le dijo lo contenta que estaba de verle de nuevo. Él sonrió recordando los constantes cuidados de la Hermana, y le respondió con palabras algo torpes, pero suaves. Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron de emoción. No podía creer que su niño hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

El reencuentro entre Neru y Len fue más comedido. La inmortal no sabía cómo debía dirigirse a él, ni cómo hablarle. Estaba demasiado turbada y sólo fue capaz de cogerle la mano y sonreírle, de decirle trémulamente que se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

Por otra parte, Lily había abrazado a Luka con intensidad, contándole atropelladamente lo preocupada que había estado por ella. Mientras Piko y Gakupo se saludaban, Luka miró con agradecimiento a su amiga, que entendió que no era el momento más adecuado para alegrías y asintió en silencio después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hablaron entre todos de lo ocurrido. De esa daimon que se había internado en el bastión de Miku. Kaito quiso ir allí de inmediato. La sola idea de que una sádica como ella estuviera cerca de su bruja le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero no pudo ser. Por lo menos, no esa noche: Ritsu se negaba a que se volvieran a separar precipitadamente. Se pelearon a gritos. Y, como había sabido que pasaría incluso antes de empezar a desgañitarse contra ella, Ritsu acabó por ganar la disputa. De modo que nadie se movería de su refugio hasta el día siguiente, cuando decidieran qué hacer.

Estaba abrumado. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. ¿Qué papel ejercían las tres brujas que movían los hilos desde las sombras? ¿Cuántas víctimas más tendrían que haber para que se terminara aquel infierno?

"¿Y por qué precisamente a nosotros?" Kaito se puso de lado y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Estaba comenzando a adormilarse cuando escuchó abrirse una puerta. Prima y Ritsu aparecieron en camisón en la boca del pasillo y Kaito se incorporó.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Tenemos visita − respondió la pelirroja con sequedad.

Siguió la dirección de sus miradas y se sorprendió al descubrir a alguien en el porche. Lo reconoció de inmediato; era el Arcano que les había incitado a ir a Ginnungagap. Ritsu asintió la cabeza y este abrió la ventana de cristal y entró a la habitación.

− Perdón por las horas − se disculpó con educación.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres? − preguntó Ritsu, directa al grano.

Kaito todavía estaba algo amodorrado y no podía con su alma, si bien no le costó recordar lo que les había dicho Lily: según Rook, los Arcanos eran sus enemigos.

Ahora la cuestión radicaba en quién podían confiar y en quién no.

Aquel Arcano le había dicho que Ritsu era la única bruja que podía derrotar a Sai… Y Sai se había convertido en la enemiga de todos ellos desde el mismo momento en que secuestró a Luka. De modo que, ¿eso les convertía en aliados del Arcano?

− Quiero que nos ayudemos mutuamente − respondió el Arcano −, quizás deberíamos sentarnos…

Se distribuyeron por los sofás; el Arcano, llamado Kiyoteru, en uno y los tres enfrente suyo. Las anfitrionas no le ofrecieron ni bebida ni aperitivo y se mantuvieron sumidas en un silencio hostil. Kiyoteru suspiró resignadamente, como si se hubiera esperado un recibimiento así.

− Supongo que primero tendría que saber qué os han dicho de nosotros… Porque tengo constancia de que habéis establecido contacto con la alumna de Ooka y con el inmortal Rook.

− Que son tus enemigos − puntualizó Ritsu.

− Más que "enemigos", habría que usar el término "rivales"… Nadie está intentando matar a nadie.

Prima soltó una exclamación llena de sarcasmo y Kaito entrecerró los ojos con contrariedad. Lo que Kiyoteru quería decir era que él no pretendía matar ni a Sai o a sus compañeras, ni ellas tampoco a él… Pero nada más. Súbitamente, aunque no tenía ninguna prueba sólida que confirmara su opinión, Kaito tuvo la seguridad de que no eran más que piezas que no sabían que se movían por un tablero. Y esa certeza le produjo escalofríos.

− Si quieres que colaboremos, primero tendrás que compartir información − sentenció Ritsu con una fría mirada.

− Lo imaginaba − sonrió él con amabilidad. Juntó las palmas de las manos y aspiró aire −. Bien… ¿por dónde debería empezar?

− Por el principio, quizás − recomendó Kaito.

− El principio es relativo − Kiyoteru esbozó una mueca de circunstancias −. Lo que sí puedo señalar como punto clave es la alianza entre Sai, Miko y Tei. Hace un tiempo que están intentando deshacerse del Elixir, pero sospecho que ninguna se quiere arriesgar a que otra se haga con él, así que usan a terceros para cumplir sus expectativas.

− ¿Quieres decir que somos sus peones? − preguntó Kaito.

− Todos somos los peones de alguien en algún momento − el Arcano se encogió de hombros −. Al parecer, han hecho un pacto con una daimon y, por lo que entendí tras la breve conversación que mantuve con ella, le han facilitado información sobre el Elixir a cambio de que se lo lleve consigo a su dimensión.

− No puedo creerlo − dijo Prima −. Soy capaz de imaginar a Miko desentendiéndose del Elixir, pero, ¿a Sai y a Tei? Imposible.

− Si lo miramos entendiendo que sólo quieren deshacerse de Eixir, es posible que no tenga mucho sentido. Sin embargo − Kiyoteru alzó un dedo −, lo que buscan es que nosotros, los Arcanos, no nos hagamos con él. Esto parece haberse convertido en una carrera contrarreloj − añadió con un claro tono de desagrado.

− ¿Y pretendes que te ayudemos a conseguir el Elixir? − dedujo Ritsu.

− No soy tan necio. Y, por diversos motivos, ya no aspiro a conseguirlo.

− ¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros?

− ¿Si les dijera que sólo yo y un par de amigos conocemos la existencia del Elixir, me creerían?

− No − fue la helada respuesta.

− Me lo imaginaba. Pero es la verdad. La mayoría de los Arcanos conoce la leyenda del Elixir aeternus, si bien casi todos acaban por aceptarlo como un simple mito utópico tras el ardor de la juventud. Ahora mismo, uno de mis subordinados se ha enamorado del tema y parece que va a dar todo por descubrir la verdad. No me sorprendería que llegara a conseguirlo − sonrió con la mirada perdida en la nada −. Pero no nos desviemos. Estábamos hablando de por qué he renunciado al Elixir y es algo muy sencillo de explicar: si observamos objetivamente la situación, nos encontramos con que hay un _statu quo_ únicamente mientras unos pocos conocen el Elixir. Hay muertes y peleas, como en estos momentos…

− … pero no son a gran escala − completó Kaito, comprendiendo de inmediato su lógica.

− Exacto − aprobó Kiyoteru −. En cambio, si todo el planeta tuviera la certeza de que existe un objeto de tal poder, estallaría el caos.

− Y ellas te han amenazado con desvelar al Aquelarre la verdad si sigues intentando conseguir el Elixir… y, como consecuencia del caos, los Arcanos perderíais el control sobre nosotras − finalizó Ritsu.

Kiyoteru asintió lentamente, complacido.

− Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? − preguntó Kaito.

− Es muy simple: si esa daimon se hace con el Elixir y se lo lleva, se acabarían los problemas. Sin embargo… me parece que esas tres están jugando con cosas más peligrosas de lo que piensan. El poder del Elixir es descomunal y si la daimon lo llega a dominar, no tiene por qué obedecer a nadie.

− ¿Y te preocupa nuestra seguridad? − sospechó Prima, bastante suspicaz.

− Me preocupa que la situación se descontrole todavía más de lo que ya está − corrigió con severidad −. Creo que se habrán dado cuenta de que estamos en el filo de la navaja y de que, de un momento a otro, todo se podría venir abajo. No tengo motivos para fiarme de nadie y mucho menos de una daimon, de modo que no respiraré tranquilo hasta que ponga al Elixir bajo _mi _control.

− Veo que al menos eres sincero − murmuró Ritsu arqueando una ceja. Carraspeó −. En el caso de que aceptáramos ayudarte, ¿qué pasaría con el Elixir?

− Había pensado en trasladarlo a una dimensión desierta, pero creo que usted de eso no puede saber mucho, ¿verdad? − bromeó, haciendo referencia a la poca pasión que sentía Ritsu por los viajes dimensionales. La bruja le devolvió una peligrosa mirada y el Arcano se puso serio −. En cualquier caso, el tiempo apremia.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− Esa daimon ha entrado en el bastión de Hatsune y puede dar de un momento a otro con el Elixir.

− Miku es fuerte − Ritsu fulminó a Kiyoteru, retándole a atreverse a contradecirla − y más con el Elixir.

− Lo entiendo, pero Hatsune no tiene el apoyo de tres grandes brujas y esa daimon sí − dicho esto, Kiyoteru se incorporó.

− ¿Te vas? − se sorprendió Ritsu.

− Lamentablemente, percibo la desconfianza en sus ojos − dijo él −. No me cree.

Ritsu le miró fijamente antes de contestar:

− No. Eres demasiado buen actor. Por eso no confío en ti. Dudo mucho que nos estés revelando tus verdaderas intenciones, como hacen todos los buenos negociantes.

− Es una verdadera pena.

− Tú notas mi desconfianza − dijo Ritsu mientras se levantaba y, con un gesto, abría de par en par las ventanas que daban al helado exterior, invitándolo a salir −. Yo noto el triunfo en el fondo de tus ojos. En ningún momento has pretendido una verdadera alianza. Sólo plantar la semilla del miedo en nuestros corazones. Ahora te pido que te vayas y que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino − su voz se agravó amenazadoramente −. Porque no sé si podré controlarme la próxima vez.

Kiyoteru parecía sorprendido y, a la vez, deleitado con las palabras de la bruja, a pesar de que suponían un rechazo total. Realizó un gesto de respeto y salió directo hacia la oscuridad.

XXXX

Taya había pasado buena parte de la noche en un estado de duermevela, despertándose repentinamente para volver a caer casi al instante dormido. Había soñado que escuchaba voces, que veía personas que ya no estaban en el mundo de los vivos y que se transformaban en la gente que le rodeaba en esos momentos: en su jefe, en sus compañeros. Sufrió un torbellino de pesadillas que le provocaban una profunda angustia, aunque no se daba cuenta de por qué.

Cuando por fin se despertó estaba empapado de sudor y el pecho le ascendía y bajaba a toda velocidad. Se llevó una mano al corazón, que le latía alocadamente y, obligándose a calmarse, tragó saliva.

Se arrepintió al instante.

Un fogonazo de dolor le atravesó la garganta. Le habría arrancado un alarido de haber podido utilizar sus cuerdas vocales.

Se desplomó en la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La herida del cuello ya no sangraba, pero palpitaba dolorosamente y no parecía que hubiera otra forma de curarla que dejando pasar el tiempo. La perspectiva de pasar por aquella tortura cada vez que fuera a tragar saliva era desalentadora.

Algo mareado, se incorporó, con cuidado para no forzar los músculos del cuello, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, preguntándose si Ritsu lo fulminaría con un rayo si lo veía fuera de su cuarto. Pero necesitaba respirar aire fresco y despejarse un poco. No acababa de posar la mano sobre el picaporte cuando escuchó unas pisadas apresuradas.

Con mucha delicadeza, abrió un resquicio para poder ver. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero su vista era muchísimo más aguda que la de cualquier humano y reconoció la larga cabellera rubia de la inmortal llamada Neru. Recordaba haberle arrancado un buen mechón de pelo y decidió que no quería encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

La joven fue hasta el salón, desde el cual se dibujaban en el suelo las sombras de un grupo de personas. Redujo su respiración al mínimo y escuchó con atención. Distinguió las voces de Kaito, Prima, Ritsu y Neru discutiendo agitadamente. Como hablaban extremadamente bajo no fue capaz de entender la conversación, si bien captó palabras como "Elixir", "Miku", "daimon", "bastión" o "ayudar". En conjunto, supuso que estaban deliberando qué hacer con respecto al bastión de Miku. De pronto se abrieron dos puertas más y tuvo que cerrar la suya cuando escuchó varias pisadas acercándose por el pasillo. Cuando se volvió a asomar, vio que las figuras de Luka y su amiga junto a sus respectivos inmortales se habían unido a la reunión.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que, para la sorpresa del Arcano, las figuras fueron saliendo de una en una de la casa. Aguardó varios minutos, sumido en un silencio casi absoluto, hasta que se convenció de que el grupo se había marchado. Fue a salir pero, de nuevo, una puerta se abrió. Identificó los ligeros pasos como los del vampiro pelirrojo que, en efecto, pasó por delante de él sin notar su presencia y fue directo al salón. Casi al instante la muchacha llamada Meiko corrió tras él. Taya arqueó una ceja. ¿Había alguien más despierto? O quizás sería mejor preguntarse quién estaba dormido…

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se deslizó detrás de ellos.

Ambos se habían inclinado sobre una nota que sostenía Ted. Antes de que Taya pudiera poner un pie en el salón, el vampiro arrugó el papel y lo lanzó contra una pared.

− Ted… − empezó a decir Meiko.

− Se han ido − dijo él con voz gutural −. Se han ido para matarla.

Taya se quedó en blanco un par de segundos. Luego recordó que la hermana mayor del contratista había sido asesinada por la daimon.

El vampiro permaneció inmóvil varios segundos. Entonces apretó los dientes y dio media vuelta, topándose con Taya, que pegó un respingo: los ojos del muchacho brillaban en medio de la oscuridad con un resplandeciente carmesí.

Ted pasó por su lado sin prestarle atención y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Len.

− ¡Espera! − susurró Meiko, lanzándose en pos suyo.

Cuando Taya llegó al dormitorio, el vampiro había obligado al niño a sentarse, que trataba de espabilarse. Len se frotó los ojos en silencio, esperando a que le explicaran el motivo por el que le habían despertado.

Ted estaba arrodillado delante de él y le miraba fijamente. Meiko se había quedado algo apartada, recelosa, pero sin saber qué hacer.

− Tu maestra y los demás van a ir a matar a la demonio que ha asesinado a mi hermana − anunció Ted con una serenidad que dejó a Taya estupefacto. No parecía la misma persona que se había desmoronado hacía unas escasas horas frente a sus ojos −. La tuya también está entre ellos. Y podrían morir todos esta noche.

Len contuvo el aliento.

− ¿Me ayudarás a evitarlo?

Taya arqueó una ceja. Podía no notarse a primera vista, pero la postura de Ted era de todo menos angustiada. Más bien reflejaba contención. Casi podía palpar el odio que despedían los poros de su piel. Aquel chico no iba a salvar a nadie. Iba a vengarse.

− ¿¡Qué estás diciendo! − exclamó Meiko, dando un paso adelante −. ¿Estás loco?

− ¿Tú también vas a quedarte sin hacer nada? − replicó él sin molestarse en volverse a mirarla −. ¿Te quedarás dando vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo, esperando a que se dignen a volver? Si es que lo hacen, claro.

− Ted… − se quejó Meiko.

− Pensé que eras más que esto − dijo con decepción. Después, Ted posó con inesperada suavidad una mano sobre la rodilla de Len, que pegó un respingo −. Len, ahora mismo eres todo lo que tengo.

− Pero… − musitó él.

− Antes lo hiciste, ¿no? Llevaste a Kaito y a Gakupo a otra dimensión − insistió con amabilidad y algo de ansiedad apenas disimulada −. Sé que podrás hacerlo otra vez.

− Esa vez… fue porque Miku me ayudó − confesó Len.

El vampiro se quedó pensativo y Taya esperó con curiosidad. ¿Lo dejaría ahí, o se sacaría un as de la manga?

Vio el brillo de decisión en el fondo de los ojos del contratista y sonrió para sí mismo.

− Tú tienes una unión muy profunda con el Elixir, ¿no es cierto? − tras dudar un segundo, Len asintió −. Entonces, estoy seguro de que te será mucho más sencillo abrir un portal que te lleve hacia él.

− Pero…

− Len, yo te protegeré − sus dedos se crisparon sobre la rodilla del chiquillo −. Ni siquiera necesito que vengas conmigo, si es eso lo que te da miedo. Pero, por favor − suplicó con intensidad −, no permitas que no pueda vengar la muerte de mi hermana.

Len buscó la mirada de Meiko. La chica contempló al vampiro, que giró la cabeza hacia ella con tal gesto de sufrimiento que Taya sospechó que no era falso. Meiko se mordió el labio inferior. A los ojos del Arcano estaba claro que se moría por satisfacer los deseos del vampiro y que estaba sufriendo una lucha interna entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no.

Entonces, los labios del muchacho se abrieron y susurró:

− Meiko… Por favor…

Ella cerró los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro con un gesto resignado. No podía decirle que no.

− Haz lo que creas necesario, Len.

"Eso es injusto" pensó Taya. El niño había buscado su ayuda, no que la decisión final recayera sobre sus hombros.

Len todavía vacilaba. Sus iris azules se desviaban, evitando encontrarse con los de Ted. Sin embargo, la mano del vampiro seguía sobre su rodilla, y su anhelante mirada permanecía fija en él.

− Len − dijo entonces Ted −. Mírame − el chico obedeció con reticencia −. ¿Qué crees que sentirías si esa daimon matara a Ritsu? − Len se estremeció y apretó los labios −. ¿O a Kaito? ¿Y a Prima? ¿Y si matara a Meiko? Pues creéme − continuó al cabo de unos instantes de silencio −. Lo que imaginas no es ni la mitad de lo que siento yo ahora mismo.

Taya inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa de respeto. Ese era un golpe maestro.

Una solitaria lágrima de tristeza se deslizó por la mejilla de Len. Se la secó con un gesto y su expresión se contrajo, conteniendo el llanto, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

− Haré lo que pueda.

XXXX

Kaito y los demás se encontraban a los pies del bastión. Ahora era completamente visible, parecía que el conjuro que lo cubría había acabado por disiparse. Bajo la luz de la luna, parecía una tenebrosa entrada a otro mundo.

Tragó saliva. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se había erizado ante la pesada aura que emanaban todos los muros. Reconocía sin problemas esa energía. Había convivido con ella durante años. La diferencia era que ahora era increíblemente más brutal.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó el estremecimiento de Neru. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y se habían visto atrapadas por una atracción magnética por el bastión. La fuerza que ejercía sobre ella era infinitamente superior que la que podía llegar a hacer sobre el resto de miembros del grupo.

Kaito crispó los puños con fuerza. Algo estaba mal. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento que no podía estarse quieto. La sangre rugía dentro de su cuerpo y le bombeaba sangre al corazón con tanta potencia que creía que le iba a estallar. Y, a la vez, estaba paralizado. Un miedo indescriptible había congelado los músculos de las piernas.

Estaba asustado. Asustado de que Miku se le escapara de nuevo de entre los dedos. Asustado de encontrársela cara a cara.

Había tantas cosas que le quería preguntar y que se le agolpaban en la cabeza. Y recibir una respuesta le aterrorizaba.

¿Por qué huiste?

¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?

¿Me borraste la memoria?

¿Por qué les mataste?

¿Por qué no has querido que estuviera a tu lado todo este tiempo?

¿Por qué… ya no tenemos nuestro vínculo?

Tenía tanto miedo que le costaba respirar. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima y que se hundía sin remedio, sin nada en lo que apoyarse.

Tenía miedo de que, si veía a Miku, todo lo que hasta entonces le había parecido una pesadilla se volviera real y no hubiera forma de despertar.

No estaba preparado.

− Vamos − la voz de Ritsu rompió las barreras de su mente y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La bruja había dado un paso adelante y les miraba con decisión, sin un atisbo de duda, a pesar de que Kaito sabía que esa sólo era la impresión que quería dar. Debía estar tan ansiosa como él. Sin embargo, su fachada servía para reconfortar a los demás. Siempre había ejercido a la perfección el papel de líder −. Con suerte, esta noche habrá terminado todo.

Kaito sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Aun así, cuando Ritsu se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con resolución hacia el bastión, echó a andar detrás de ella.

XXXX

Kiku soltó un grito de esfuerzo y descargó de nuevo su puño contra la coraza de piedra. Era la más resistente que se había encontrado en su vida. Ni siquera en su mundo había topado con una barrera tan dura de roer.

Pero eso sólo incrementaba su voluntad de querer quebrarla.

No había caminado durante interminables días por aquellos laberintos para rendirse. No, siempre había sabido que la mayor prueba la aguardaba al final. Había sido complicado y hastiante. Pero si Miku llegó a soñar que esos estúpidos obstáculos iban a poder contra ella, había sido una necia.

Sus puños, recubiertos de llamaradas de fuego, impactaban una y otra, y otra vez contra la piedra. Su superficie seguía tan fina y lisa como hacía horas, cuando empezó a cargar contra ella. Aun así, sabía que estaba muy cerca de romperla. Así que golpeó y golpeó, jadeando con cada movimiento, riendo entre dientes ante la expectativa, retando mentalmente a quien tuviera el valor de intentar detenerla. Su corazón se inflamaba. Detrás de esa capa de piedra se escondía el mayor premio al que nadie podía acceder.

E iba a ser suyo.

El poder absoluto, la fuente interminable de energía. El Elixir aeternus aguardaba pacientemente a un nuevo dueño. Lo sentía como si ya formara parte de ella. La energía que le había robado a aquella chiquilla palpitaba en su interior descontroladamente como jamás lo había hecho, reaccionando ante su fuente de origen. Kiku incrementó el ritmo de sus golpes a pesar de que sus brazos se resentían y que no podía respirar con normalidad. El sello que esa maldita daimon de su dimensión le había impuesto le restaba fuerzas. De haber estado en plenas condiciones, habría destrozado aquel huevo de piedra que guardaba su preciado premio con una sola mano. Pero estaba tan ansiosa, tan excitada, tan expectante que ni siquiera era consciente de esa fastidiosa debilidad que la acompañaba desde que pisó la Tierra.

Y, entonces, un fragmento de roca saltó por los aires. Los agudizados ojos de Kiku recorrieron la grieta y la alegría desparramó una inyección de energía renovada en su cuerpo. Atacó con todas sus fuerzas y la piedra estalló, se hundió bajo sus imparables puños.

Usó toda su fuerza para abrir un boquete y, con un último grito de guerra, saltó hacia atrás, tomó impulso y se arrojó hacia el huevo.

Una serpiente de fuego se abalanzó sobre este con las fauces abiertas y estalló con brutalidad, haciendo ascender una columna de humo negro.

Cuando este se dispersó, Kiku se encontraba sobre el borde aserrrado del cascado huevo y su pecho ascendía y descendía con emoción.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el delicado cuerpo de una muchacha de largos cabellos descansando al alcance de su mano.

Una escalofriante sonrisa de triunfo desgarró su rostro. Soltó una prolongada carcajada.

− ¡Por fin lo tengo! ¡Por fin tengo el Elixir!

XXXX

Se suponía que el bastión les tendría que haber absorbido con violencia y haberles llevado a algún punto desconocido de su interior.

En cambio, los ocho se vieron transportados con la suavidad de una tela ondeando al viento a través de un mundo de luz. Tras unos instantes de flotar en el vacío, todo cobró forma a su alrededor y se encontraron en una sala ovalada de un blanco puro.

En medio de esta, una persona les observaba en silencio.

Kaito se sintió morir de felicidad y terror.

− ¿Miku?

Dos dulces ojos cubiertos por un velo de profunda tristeza se encontraron con los suyos con una caricia inmaterial que le hizo estremecerse.

Miku asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una solitaria sonrisa.

− Kaito…

Durante una eternidad, los engranajes del universo se detuvieron. Durante un interminable suspiro, el tiempo quedó suspendido en la nada.

Kaito corrió hasta Miku con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

Para nunca, nunca más, soltarla.

Fue completamente incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Abrió la boca para intentar hablar, pero de su garganta sólo escapó un prolongado gemido, un compendio de todos los sentimientos que le habían torturado durante esos meses.

Miku cerró los párpados con una expresión de dolor ante ese sonido, que le perforó el corazón con más eficacia que una espada. Alzó los frágiles y pálidos brazos y rodeó su espalda, abrazándole con una gentileza incomensurable.

− Lo siento tanto − susurró enterrando la cara en su pecho −. Lo siento tanto…

Kaito negó con la cabeza, sin poder decir nada. Sus lágrimas brotaban con tal fluidez que ni era verdaderamente consciente de que estaba llorando.

Sentía los cabellos de Miku resbalar por su espalda, enredarse en sus manos. Percibía la frescura de su cuerpo, podía aspirar su olor. Oía su voz. Y no acababa de creer que la tuviese de nuevo a su lado. Faltaba algo, faltaba algo importantísimo que no reconocía por culpa de la insoportable felicidad que le hacía llorar, llorar sin parar.

Si de él hubiera dependido, el mundo podría haberse hundido en ese mismo instante. En su mente sólo había espacio para la presencia de Miku, que lo llenaba todo. Se encontró reconociendo sus rasgos, explorando aquellos profundos ojos y acariciando esos finos labios con las yemas de los dedos. Le parecía que Miku se iba a desvanecer de un momento a otro, que sólo era un sueño, que era imposible que pudiera estar tocándola cuando todavía no era capaz de sentirla en lo más profundo de su ser.

Entonces algo se activó en su cerebro y fue consciente de la verdad: no había recuperado el lazo que les unía.

Aquello le sentó peor que una puñalada y se encogió por un dolor casi físico.

Inconscientemente, había creído que cuando se reencontraran, todo volvería a la normalidad.

¿Es que no había sido suficiente? Todos esos meses de sombría soledad, de lenta tortura… ¿Qué más tenía que pagar para recuperar lo que había perdido?

Debieron permanecer mucho tiempo así, tiernamente abrazados. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a suspirar para no interrumpirles.

Ritsu les contemplaba con profunda pena. A sus ojos, eran como una hermosa pieza que, tras romperse, trataba desesperadamente unirse de nuevo. Pero, aunque una parte estaba junto a la otra, sus bordes ya no encajaban.

Lo que se rompe una vez, se rompe para siempre.

Finalmente, Miku tomó la cara de Kaito entre sus manos y, poniéndose de puntillas, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

− No tengas miedo. Ahora estamos juntos.

Kaito no quería que se acabara aquel momento. No quería regresar a la realidad, al mundo en el que todavía quedaban cosas por resolver que ya no le parecían de incumbencia.

Sin embargo, no podían permitirse más tiempo.

Se secó las lágrimas lentamente, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Asintió con la cabeza.

Miku se volvió hacia los demás. Luka temblaba de emoción y, cuando Miku abrió los brazos hacia ella, rompió a llorar y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

El momento idílico había terminado y Gakupo y Lily se rieron al ver a la siempre orgullosa Luka llorando sin control sobre el hombro de Miku. Prima le dedició una radiante sonrisa a Ritsu, que avanzó hacia su vieja amiga.

Mientras Miku acariciaba el cabello de Luka, alzó la mirada.

− Hola, Ritsu.

− Hola − suspiró la otra, sonriendo mientras se le humedecían los ojos −. ¿Sabes? Eres estúpida.

Miku soltó una breve risa y asintió con la cabeza.

− Estoy completamente de acuerdo − y le tendió una mano.

− Si no lo llegas a estar, te descuartizo aquí mismo − entrelazaron los dedos y se dieron un fuerte apretón. Entonces Ritsu exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco: −. ¡Oh, ven aquí! – y la atrajo hacia sí para aplastarla en un potentísimo abrazo.

Los demás se acercaron, formando un círculo en torno a Miku, que sonreía de pura felicidad.

XXXX

− Esa daimon, ¿decís que se llama Kiku?, ya ha llegado al núcleo − les expuso Miku una vez le hubieron explicado la situación.

− ¿¡Qué! − gritó Neru −. ¿¡Quieres decir que ha encontrado el Elixir!

Miku bajó un poco la mirada y negó.

− ¿Entonces, a qué se refiere? − inquirió Lily con el ceño fruncido.

− Lo que ha encontrado es mi cuerpo − declaró.

Hubo un par de segundos de suspenso. Después Ritsu chasqueó los dedos.

− Ya decía yo que te veía diferente…

− ¿Cómo? − Neru sacudió la cabeza −. ¿Quieres decir que estamos delante de tu espíritu?

− Así es.

− Pero si yo te he… − tartamudeó Luka.

− ¿Es por el Elixir? − interrumpió Kaito, cuya expresión se había ensombrecido.

− Sí − Miku suspiró y atravesó la blanca sala. No llevaba más que un vestido blanco y caminaba descalza, y sus pies parecían apenas rozar el suelo, como si flotara. Pero, desde luego, ninguno de ellos la percibía como un espíritu. Se detuvo ante una de las combadas paredes y posó la mano sobre esta. El muro se estremeció y se abrió de golpe, igual que una oscura boca dispuesta a tragarla −. Venid conmigo. Os lo explicaré mientras caminamos. No podemos perder tiempo. Por lo que he visto, Kiku ya sabe más o menos cómo manipular la energía del Elixir. Cada segundo cuenta.

Al atravesar el portal salieron a un pasillo de piedra, oscuro y tenebroso. Parecían haberse trasladado al interior de un viejo castillo medieval.

En medio de la penumbra, Miku despedía un débil resplandor que les marcaba el camino. Kaito apretó el paso y se situó a su lado. Le tomó una mano y se la apretó. Ella sonrió tristemente.

− La verdad es que es una larga historia… Pero creo que todos aquí os merecéis una explicación − miró intensamente a Kaito −. Tú más que nadie.

Miku crispó los labios y rehuyó sus profundos ojos azules. No podía mirarle. No era capaz de hacerlo.

"Porque, Kaito, tú y yo ya no…"

XXXX

_Hace diez años…_

Las ruinas de Garudá tenían más de 1.800 años y se habían convertido en uno de los mayores descubrimientos del siglo. Lo que atrajo la atención de Miku fue, precisamente, su antigüedad. Obviamente se habían sucedido cientos de culturas antes de su nacimiento, pero muchas no se habían llegado a conocer hasta miles de años después de su hundimiento. A ella, que siempre le había gustado leer y averiguar cosas sobre el pasado, le fascinaba aquella generación tan interesada por el mundo Antiguo y bendecida con tecnología que permitía desenterrar ciudades casi enteras. En cuanto escuchó que se había descubierto la capital de una civilización anterior a la época en la que ella vino al mundo, no perdió un instante e hizo a Kaito comprar unos billetes de barco para atravesar el océano y visitar el yacimiento. De haber querido, por supuesto, habría podido aparecer directamente allí. Pero a ambos les gustaba mezclarse con la multitud, aprender de lo que les rodeaba, vivir con dificultades y sentir orgullo por superarlas sin usar el "comodín" de la magia.

Una vez llegaron a puerto tuvieron que conformarse con el único tren que partía en dirección a Garudá, en el que no quedaban plazas, y se subieron al techo. Las gentes, que compartían un "asiento" que en otras zonas más desarrolladas del mundo se miraría con perplejidad, intercambiaron regalos y compartieron su comida con ellos. El paisaje pasaba por delante de sus ojos como un hermoso tapiz de tonos anaranjados al amanecer y al atardecer, azules y verdes durante el día, y negros por la noche.

Kaito había comprado una cámara con la que se entretuvieron haciendo una especie de documental sobre las tierras que estaban atravesando.

− ¡Mañana vamos a llegar! − Miku se había puesto de pie al borde del techo del vagón. Una persona normal habría caído de espaldas por culpa de la velocidad a la que se movían. Ella, en cambio, se mantenía erguida, cortando el viento con su cuerpo y haciendo visera con una mano mientras buscaba el final de las vías en el horizonte. Se dio la vuelta, levantó la pequeña cámara y la enfocó hacia Kaito −. ¿Se ha cansado usted de estar sometido al calor del sol? ¡No me extraña que la gente sea tan morena! ¡De no llevar crema solar ahora mismo estaríamos rojos como tomates!

− Me da modorra, es genial para echar una siesta − respondió él, tumbado con los brazos bajo la cabeza y una expresión de relajación −. Casi me va a dar pena bajarme del tren.

− Del techo del tren − puntualizó Miku con una enorme sonrisa.

Al ver que su pareja no tenía ganas de hablar hizo un puchero y se concentró en disfrutar del ensordecedor aire durante un par de minutos. El humo de la locomotora también chocaba contra su rostro pero, al contrario que al resto de pasajeros, no dejaba huellas en sus facciones. Abrió los brazos y tarareó la melodía de una película romántica que había causado sensación en cartelera. Sonrió al sentir la presencia de Kaito a su espalda y sus manos se entrelazaron con las suyas. Se estremeció cuando su aliento le acarició el oído.

− Vas a hacer que nos descubran. A esta velocidad no deberíamos ser capaces de estar de pie.

− ¿Y la imagen tan bonita que estamos dando? − respondió dándole un rápido en los labios −. Además, creo que ya sospechan algo. Pero no nos harán nada. Aquí parece que se respeta mucho a los seres mágicos.

− Entonces, de acuerdo − Kaito apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y entrecerró los ojos para que el sol de poniente no le cegara −. Con tal de que no hagas tonterías en Garudá…

− Siempre controlándome − Miku puso los ojos en blanco y se rió −. A sus órdenes, alteza.

Al amanecer el tren se detuvo y los pasajeros descendieron con la ayuda de una estrecha escalera, formándose interminables colas en el andén. La multitud parecía engullir a las personas y convertirlas en una informe masa que avanzaba a trancas y barrancas hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera pagaron abundantemente a un hombre para que se desviara hacia la excavación y les dejara montar en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Por suerte, las ruinas no estaban muy lejos. Y, por fin, al cabo de una hora uno de los torreones derruidos de la antigua muralla apareció ante sus ojos. Miku empezó a dar saltitos del entusiasmo.

La cola era de más de dos horas, pero la soportaron bajo un par de sombrillas. Compraron unas gafas de sol, además de varias botellas de agua y se distrajeron examinando los muros arenosos, todavía en proceso de desenterrar. Había sido casi un milagro que no se hubiera construido nada encima de aquella colina, o se habría perdido un inestimable recuerdo del mundo antiguo.

Por dentro, las casas sin techo se sucedían una tras otra en un perfecto orden. Las calles, abarrotadas por los grupos de turistas, eran enormes, y se les permitió la entrada a varias casas que ya se habían terminado de investigar. En algunas se encontraron mosaicos, en otras, restos de utensilios. A pesar de que sólo hacía un par de meses que Garudá había sido descubierta, todos los historiadores especializados en esta civilización se habían lanzado a sacar al mercado estudios sobre cómo habían podido vivir sus habitantes, confirmando y negando teorías anteriores, como, por ejemplo, la idea de que era una capital pacífica. Por los gruesos muros se podía comprobar que, al menos, miedo a una invasión se había tenido aun estando en el centro de uno de los imperios más grandes de occidente. Encantados, Miku y Kaito escucharon las teorías que el guía les iba exponiendo mientras les hacía dar vueltas y vueltas por las calles de la ciudad.

Al final del día cenaron en un hotel de los alrededores, charlando sobre lo que les habían explicado y lo que habían visto.

− Yo sólo te digo que eran bastante más organizados que en el norte − sonrió Miku, guiñándole un ojo −. Que yo recuerde, el condado de Sogne estaba bastante disperso y mal administrado...

− Ya sabes que no era precisamente la época del equilibrio y la armonía − Kaito se llevó un cóctel a los labios, también sonriendo −. Mi madre estaba más interesada en la guerra que en rehacer estructuras y mejorar el sistema de regadío.

− Pero fue por entonces cuando la iglesia de los Ángeles comenzó a expandirse, ¿no? Y me parece recordar que le pidieron varias veces a tu madre que aprobara unos cuantos proyectos urbanos.

− ¿Y? Desconfiaba de la iglesia, tampoco es tan raro que les negara muchas cosas − se excusó Kaito, encogiéndose de hombros.

− Volviendo a Garudá − Miku bajó la voz para adoptar un tono conspirador −, quiero venir esta noche, cuando podamos estar solos.

− Sabía que ibas a decirlo.

− ¿Vale? − le puso ojitos de cachorrillo.

Kaito suspiró teatralmente.

− Bueno...de acuerdo.

− ¡Te quiero!

− Lo sé, lo sé.

Esperaron a que la luna estuviera en su cénit y a que la excavación cerrara. Entonces, cubiertos por un conjuro que repelería cualquier mirada que cayese sobre ellos, se colaron por encima de uno de los muros más bajos.

Miku correteó de un lado a otro llena de ilusión, palpando las paredes, internándose en los hogares, cerrando los ojos para intentar sintonizarse con el lugar. Trató de imaginar cómo habría sido Garudá en su época su esplendor. Desde luego, debió ser preciosa. No en vano había sido una de las mayores civilizaciones que el mundo humano había conocido.

Estaban recorriendo lo que se suponía que había sido una taberna cuando su mundo idílico se resquebrajó en pedazos y los dos, en un acto reflejo, se pegaron a una de las paredes, tan pálidos como el mármol.

"¿Qué es eso?"

_¡Es brutal! _

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Intentamos transportarnos?"

_No lo sé. E-está viniendo hacia nosotros. ¿Qué es?_

Miku negó con la cabeza, paralizada. No podía ofrecerle una respuesta. Pocas veces había sentido un aura tan intensa y descontrolada. Es más, apostaría su brazo a que no lo había hecho nunca. No debían quedarse allí. Era un suicidio arriesgarse a toparse con algo así. Al menos de frente.

Cogió la mano de Kaito y pensó en transportarse a una colina cercana desde la que poder investigar qué demonios era aquello. Iba a hacerlo cuando…

− ¿Miku? ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Soy yo!

Por un momento, Miku y Kaito se miraron con desconcierto, que de inmediato se convirtió en suspicacia. No se atrevieron a moverse, tampoco a responder. Con tal cantidad de energía extendiéndose hacia ellos, en forma de niebla que les lamía los tobillos, era casi imposible determinar la localización exacta de su origen. Aun así, les pareció sentir que se detenía y dejaba de avanzar.

− Miku… soy Noel − gimió la voz −. ¿Me oyes?

"¿¡Noel!"

_¿Cómo… es posible…?_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían pero, desde luego, no era el suficiente como para que el poder de su amiga hubiese aumentado tan bestialmente. Era descabellado. Era imposible.

Miku cerró los ojos y procedió a analizar el aura, extendiendo zarcillos de la suya. No percibía la esencia de Noel. Estaba segura de que no. Pero le concedió a la extraña el beneficio de la duda y se adentró un poco más. El ser que emitía aquella fuerza retiró las defensas, permitiendo que la examinara a su gusto. Llegó a su núcleo y lo rodeó, esforzándose por…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, desconcertada.

Podía ser que la energía no fuera suya, pero el recipiente… sí que era Noel.

Salieron a la calle sin tenerlas todas consigo. Sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien había debido lanzar un conjuro sobre Garudá, porque la niebla había cubierto las casas y se volvía casi impenetrable fuera de la avenida principal.

Entre la blanquecina bruma que flotaba en el aire, dos figuras se dejaron ver.

Noel había cambiado radicalmente desde la última vez que se vieron, y lo mismo se podía decir de Froid. Demacrados, ojerosos, delgados, él tenía los labios medio despellejados de tanto mordérselos por el nerviosismo, ella llevaba el cabello de cualquier manera y parecía que había estado arrancándoselo con frecuencia. Sus ojos, habitualmente tranquilos y reposados, estaban inyectados en sangre y se salían de sus órbitas. Temblaba y sufría repentinos espasmos. Y su mano izquierda, con el brazo tenso como un palo, estaba fuertemente cerrada.

− ¿Qué os ha pasado? − exclamó Miku, horrorizada.

− Y-yo… estoy segura de que tú… podrás controlarlo… − Noel se echó a temblar con tal violencia que pareció sufrir un ataque epiléptico. A su lado, Froid se encogió con una mueca de dolor −. ¿Verdad? Tú eres mucho más fuerte y yo… yo soy muy débil… ¡Yo no puedo controlarlo! − gritó y un torrente de lágrimas atravesó sus mejillas −. ¡Es demasiado para mí, jamás debí haberlo cogido! − se desplomó de rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma sollozando, lanzando lastímeros gemidos intercalados con gritos de dolor. Miku se arrodilló a su lado sin saber qué hacer e intentó abrazarla, hablar con suavidad para que le explicara qué estaba pasando. Pero la mano de Noel atrapó una de sus muñecas y una mirada desquiciada se apoderó de sus rasgos −. ¡Tenía miedo, Miku, teníamos miedo! ¿¡Y si intentaban quitárnoslo! ¿¡Y si se enteraban de cómo lo conseguimos! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡No, por favor, ayúdanos! − rompió a llorar de nuevo, con más energía y desesperación que antes −. ¡Por favor…! ¡No sé a quién más pedirle ayuda! ¡Eres la única en la que puedo confiar!

En ese momento, cuando Noel amenazaba con llegar al paroxismo de su histeria, Miku le asestó una bofetada que resonó en medio del silencio.

− Cálmate − le dijo con autoridad −. Eso es, límpiate las lágrimas. Ahora explicadme qué ha pasado. Sin histerismos, ¿de acuerdo?

Noel asintió mansamente. Se sentaron en el suelo, intentando hacer lo más informal posible la charla, y Kaito y Miku se prepararon para escuchar.

− E-encontré unos documentos − tragó saliva, poniendo toda su voluntad en controlar su voz −, que hablaban del Elixir aeternus. Nos preguntamos si sería verdad que era una especie de Piedra Filosofal, si existiría en la realidad, y por eso nos pusimos a investigar − Kaito se fijó en que su puño izquierdo seguía tercamente cerrado −. Pues… − intercambió una veloz mirada con Froid, probablemente manteniendo una conversación mental − lo encontramos y… y… Pensamos que había que ver qué podía hacer. E-es una fuente enorme de energía. Es inacabable. Pasamos un par de años utilizándola hasta que… empezamos a temer que quisieran quitárnoslo.

− Entiendo − Miku le acarició un hombro para animarla −. Sigue.

− N-nos escondimos y… y…y el Elixir comenzó a… aumentar mis poderes − bruja e inmortal se estremecieron de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo −. Pero al final se ha escapado de mi control. N-no puedo controlar el Elixir. ¡Es demasiado fuerte para mí!

− Entonces, ¿por qué no lo abandonáis? − preguntó Kaito.

Noel negó violentamente con la cabeza.

− ¡Si lo dejo solo… puede que alguien como nosotros lo encuentre! ¿Y qu-qué pasará entonces? ¡No puedo dejarlo solo! ¡Vosotros sois muy fuertes! ¡Sois muchísimo más fuertes que nosotros! − cogió una mano de Miku con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño −. ¡A vosotros no… no os hará nada!

− Noel, yo no…

− ¡Por favor!

− ¡Por favor! − se le unió Froid, con la voz ronca y la misma mirada suplicante que su compañera.

_Esto no me gusta… _Le advirtió Kaito.

"A mí tampoco. Pero mira cómo están".

_No tenemos porqué cargar con sus problemas._

"¡Kaito! ¡Están a punto de enloquecer!"

_Precisamente por eso no me gusta nada… ¿Y si alguien les está persiguiendo y quiere el Elixir?_

"De momento tenemos que hacer algo, aunque sólo sea para que se queden más tranquilos. A mí… tampoco me hace gracia. Esa fuerza es… es indescriptible… Pero…"

Miku sonrió y dijo con dulzura:

− De acuerdo. Nos quedaremos el Elixir, de momento. En cuanto os hayáis recuperado un poco, hablaremos sobre qué podemos hacer, ¿vale?

Los rostros de Noel y Froid se iluminaron. La primera alzó su puño izquierdo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante casi un minuto. Después lo extendió hacia Miku. Esta abrió una mano.

Un frasquito diminuto, del tamaño del dedo de un bebé, cayó sobre su palma.

Un suspiro de alivio surgió de la boca de la demacrada pareja. Se incorporaron, de repente más mayores, más viejos, más exhaustos, y con una expresión de desasosiego. Por sus ademanes nerviosos se notaba que se morían por marcharse de allí de inmediato, por alejarse del Elixir. Miku le pidió a Noel que contactara con ella en cuanto se recuperara y sólo recibió un seco asentimiento como respuesta antes de que desapareciera junto a su inmortal. Con ellos, la niebla se levantó y el cielo estrellado con la luna ya apunto de ocultarse volvió tenderse sobre ellos.

Bajo la iluminación de la luna, el líquido del interior del frasco relucía con un brillo argentino. Hasta hacía unos segundos habían estado percibiendo la inmensa energía que se desplegaba desde Noel. Pero en cuanto esta hubo desaparecido, la agobiante opresión desapareció. De repente les parecía bastante poco probable que algo tan minúsculo pudiera haberle concedido tanto poder a Noel.

Sin embargo, sabían perfectamente que las apariencias engañaban y, aunque sólo sintieran un débil, casi imperceptible, latido proveniente del líquido…

Era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser.

Con un gesto de inquietud, Miku cerró la mano en torno al frasco.

Esa noche se encerraron en su habitación del hotel, creando una barrera impenetrable a su alrededor para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

− ¿De verdad es el Elixir aeternus? − dudó Kaito, levantando el recipiente y examinándolo a contraluz −. No percibo ninguna fuerza.

− Si te concentras, puedes sentirla − respondió Miku.

Le sirvió un café y se empezó a beber el suyo en silencio. Kaito le leyó el pensamiento sin necesidad de abrir su conexión mental. Se sentó en el sofá que había delante de la cama y puso una pierna sobre la otra.

− ¿Será verdad que hace milagros?

Miku vaciló y ambos pudieron sentir la picazón de la curiosidad del contrario. Si las leyendas eran ciertas, tenían en sus manos uno de los mayores instrumentos de poder que se había creado jamás. No necesitarían usar su propia magia para mover una montaña si les apetecía trasladarla a pleno centro del mar. Podrían hacer cualquier cosa: atravesar las dimensiones sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, manipular voluntades, moverse por el pasado. ¿Incluso cambiarlo? Las posibilidades eran infinitas y se abrían cientos, miles de caminos frente a ellos.

− No − Miku le miró a los ojos.

"No vamos a usarlo. Sabemos que este tipo de cosas siempre requieren algo a cambio. Y no voy a arriesgar nuestra felicidad".

− Yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo − sonrió él, dejando el frasco en la superficie de la pequeña mesa que tenían enfrente −. ¿Crees que se notará si lo llevamos encima? ¿Alguien se dará cuenta de que llevas algo tan "supuestamente" poderoso?

"Si las pulsaciones de magia que va a desprender siempre son así de débiles, entonces no hay peligro" Miku hizo un dibujo en el aire y un fino cordel plateado apareció en sus manos. Lo ató al frasco y se lo colgó del cuello. "Listo".

_Podrías guardarlo en otro sitio_, masculló Kaito frunciendo el ceño.

− Prefiero tenerlo vigilado − lo observó con una mueca y se lo llevó a la altura de la frente. El cristal se distorsionó hasta que de sus bordes salieron unas delicadas alas que se enroscaron en torno a este. Lo soltó, complacida −. Así queda más bonito.

− No me hace gracia tener que llevarlo con nosotros.

− Sólo será por un tiempo − la chica se sentó a su lado y, con una actitud mimosa, se recostó contra él −. ¿Vale?

Kaito puso los ojos en blanco.

− Vale.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso. Después se lo pensó y decidió que quería continuar. Tumbó a Kaito y se montó a horcajadas sobre él mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

− Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo hicimos − comentó con una sonrisa −. ¿Te apetece?

− Si crees que no me doy cuenta de que me quieres distraer… − no pudo terminar la frase porque Miku le abrió la camisa, atrapó su boca entre sus labios y empezó a juguetear con su lengua.

"¿Y no te vas a dejar llevar?" preguntó con un tono coqueto.

Kaito suspiró internamente, rindiéndose. Entonces rodeó las caderas de Miku y deslizó una mano por debajo de su camiseta, siguiendo con los dedos el camino de su columna. Ella se estremeció de placer y prolongó su beso, casi sin respirar, devorando su boca con creciente deseo.

_¿Tengo que responder?_

XXXX

**Nota de la autora**: por cierto, a Ade Mozart, llámame tonta (XD) pero, ¿por qué morirás por decir lo que me dejaste en la review?

Espero que os animáis a dejarme comentarios, que siempre se agradecen.


	20. Capítulo Veinte

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: ¡y aquí el capítulo veinte! Me hubiera gustado corregirlo un poco más, pero es que soy muy perfeccionista y entonces tardaría otra semana en subirlo (porque no tengo apenas tiempo entre semana para escribir TT). Así que si se me han escapado algunos errores, os pido perdón de antemano. Aun así, estoy bastante conforme (dentro de lo que cabe) con este cap y espero que os guste. Por cierto, os recomiendo que os sentéis a leerlo con tranquilidad, porque me ha salido especialmente largo… Gracias a Ade Mozart y a Cindy Williams Black (¡y bienvenida!) por las reviews X3.

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

CAPÍTULO VEINTE

− ¡Miku, para! − gritó Kaito, interponiéndose entre ella y Noel −. ¡BASTA YA!

Pero sabía que sus palabras no llegarían a los oídos de Miku: escuchaba claramente el alma de su compañera sumida en una horrorosa cacofonía de zumbidos, chirridos y lamentos. No había nada más que eso y un inconmensurable dolor que llenaba todos los rincones de su mente. Entre eso y el atronador ruido se estaba volviendo loco.

No se sorprendió al ver la mirada de ira y resentimiento que su pareja lanzó al levantar las manos manchadas de sangre. Sangre que continuaba manando por las heridas del cuerpo del inmortal, que había intentado hacer de escudo a Noel y Froid por todos los medios. Sintió que se hundía en la desesperación. Contra un ataque de ese nivel no podría hacer nada. Escuchó gemir a Noel, consciente de ese probablemente iba a ser el golpe final. De soslayó, la vio abrazarse a Froid, y a él envolverla con intensamente entre sus brazos. Cerraron los ojos con fuerza, aterrorizados. Habían intentado transportarse lejos de allí, pero Miku había levantado una especie de barrera a su alrededor, demasiado suerte incluso para soñar con hacerle un rasguño.

No tenían salida.

En torno a las manos de Miku se acumuló una luz que se tragó las sombras de la llanura en la que se encontraban. Kaito sintió que sus cabellos se ponían de punta por culpa de la enorme concentración de energía, que sus músculos se quedaban rígidos y que su alma se quedaba en vilo.

_Miku…_

La bruja rugió de rabia y descargó una oleada de magia. Lo último que sintió cuando la explosión lo cegó fue que su cuerpo salía disparado por los aires. Sin embargo, no llegó a saber si aterrizó contra el suelo. Su mundo se desvaneció mucho antes de ello.

XXXX

Veía todo borroso, cubierto por una neblina. Observó su mano pasar por delante de sus ojos, temblorosa y torpe. Se sentía extraña. Había algo fuera de lugar. La palidez innatural de su piel, el fondo negro e impreciso, su respiración lenta y pesada, que resonaba en sus oídos como si fuera el único sonido del mundo.

Entonces vio algo más.

Manchas negras.

Un líquido goteaba desde sus dedos y recorría su brazo con sinuosos ríos.

¿Qué era?

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener el brazo en alto y entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que se le despejara la visión.

El corazón se le paró en seco.

No era un líquido oscuro. Ni siquiera era negro, sino rojo.

Sangre.

Todo lo que había más allá de su mano se aclaró y vio su cuerpo tumbado delante de ella. Recorrió las heridas con los ojos, los rasguños, la ropa teñida de escarlata, los labios sin color, las pupilas dilatadas y perdidas en el infinito.

Un sentimiento indescriptible atravesó su cuerpo, acompañado de un penetrante y horrible frío. Un agujero negro se abrió en lo más hondo de su pecho, tragándoselo todo.

No podía moverse. No quería moverse. Si lo hacía, el tiempo volvería a ponerse en marcha, no habría vuelta atrás, sería inevitable. Haría que la vida terminara por abandonar aquel cuerpo sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pero el tiempo seguía su curso, no paraba por nadie, ni aunque se deseara con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Y su mente terminó de asimilar de quién era la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Abrió la boca y de su interior brotó un alarido de desesperación.

XXXX

Permaneció horas abrazada a su cadáver, llamándole mientras se la más profunda oscuridad se la tragaba sin remedio. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar. Sólo sentía el terrible vacío que se había abierto en su corazón.

¿Por qué no había muerto ella también? Se lo había preguntado durante todo ese tiempo, sin llegar a dar con una respuesta.

Entonces sintió la frialdad de un cristal contra su pecho. Su mirada se topó con el Elixir. En un ataque de rabia se lo arrancó del cuello.

− ¿¡No te basta con quitármelo! ¿¡ES QUE NI SIQUIERA VAS A DEJAR QUE VAYA CON ÉL!

Lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de sí y estalló en agónicos sollozos. Le faltaba la presencia de Kaito tan violentamente como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su interior. No sentir a su otro yo, a la persona que había estado a su lado casi toda su vida, era, sencillamente, inenarrable. No podía reconocer a su Kaito en el cadáver que sostenía entre sus brazos. No reconocía aquellos ojos que se perdían en la nada y que jamás volverían a fijarse en ella, que no la mirarían con amor, ni la reprenderían, ni la consolarían. No reconocía aquellos ojos vacíos, drenados de todo rastro de vida.

En algún momento localizó los cuerpos de Noiel y Froid, que no habían sufrido mejor destino que Kaito. No supo si sintió algo al ver que habían caído desmañados, en posturas antinaturales, pero con sus manos firmemente unidas. Simplemente permaneció mirándoles con la mente en blanco y los ojos irritados de tanto producir lágrimas. Paulatinamente empezó a sentir terror. ¿Es que no cargaba ya suficientes muertes sobre sus hombros? Atacada por un inabarcable horror, el miedo la impulsó a correr y correr, a transportarse lo más lejos posible y seguir corriendo, huyendo, huyendo, a no mirar atrás, durante horas y horas, hasta que fue incapaz de dar un paso más y se desplomó en el suelo, del que ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse.

"¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?" se preguntó en un torbellino de dolor. "¿Por qué…? Si sólo… si sólo pudiera traerte de vuelta… Si… sólo estuvieras vivo… ¡Quiero que estés vivo!" soltó un alarido que rajó su mente y que se perdió en la nada, sin que nadie lo escuchara. Sólo estaba ella. Sola. Partida. Rota. Para siempre.

XXXX

Había vagado como un alma en pena durante tanto tiempo que acabó por perder la cuenta de los días. Ni siquiera sabía si había dormido. Una parte de ella deseaba hacerlo, porque entonces soñaba con Kaito. Pero el despertar era tan desgarradoramente doloroso al comprender que estaba sola, al saber que aquella desgracia la había fabricado con sus propias manos, que se despreciaba más, si cabía, de lo que ya hacía. Y deseaba morir. Y buscó con aguda desesperación alguna forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, con una sorprendente claridad de pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que si ni siquiera la muerte de su inmortal había acabado con ella, ¿qué podría hacerlo? Aun así, terca, lo intentó. De mil maneras distintas. Sin resultado.

Terminó por resignarse.

A veces no podía creer que todo lo que había ocurrido fuera verdad. Le daba la impresión de que estaba sumergida en una interminable pesadilla. El que no sintiera dolor físico ayudaba a completar la sensación. Pero eso se debía a que su mente estaba tan cerrada, tan hundida en la semiinconsciencia, que ya no se percataba de los arañazos, de los golpes, del cansancio. Las brujas no necesitaban comer para sobrevivir, ni tampoco beber, aunque sí dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Pero como no había vuelto a usar su magia, como su cuerpo estaba lleno de la energía que había ido transmitiéndole el Elixir durante cinco años, se mantenía en pie por mucho que deseara caer para no volver a levantarse.

Su errar continuó hasta que algo resonó en su interior. Tardó en emerger de las profundidades de su conciencia para identificar esa vibración mágica con la convocación de un Aquelarre.

Los recuerdos, hasta entonces diluidos en una masa de dolor, acudieron de golpe a su mente. Los cuerpos de Noiel y Froid, abandonados a la intemperie en medio de la colina, su Kaito con los ojos perdidos en la nada…

La llamada se repitió, insistente, durante varios minutos. Cuando se desvaneció, Miku se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaría si acudía al Aquelarre. Se imaginó presentándose sin su inmortal, anunciando que había asesinado a su amiga y a su compañero. Un placer sádico ante la perspectiva de ser sometida al peor castigo imaginable despejó su mente. Si no podía morir, aceptaría toda la culpa, sufriría lo que le quedara de existencia.

Pensó en acudir a la ciudadela de las brujas. Pero, en cambio, se encontró transportándose a su escenario del crimen, que la acompañaba en su corazón todos los días y todas las noches, culpándola silenciosamente cada vez que cerraba los párpados.

Había pasado un año y, a excepción de diminutos cambios debidos al curso tiempo y las estaciones, todo seguía igual. Sus pies la guiaron automáticamente. Su estómago se revolvió al vislumbrar dos bultos. Después de todo, aquel lugar estaba muy aislado. No le extrañaba que nadie los hubiese encontrado. Paseó su mirada, anticipando lo que sentiría cuando viera el que correspondía a Kaito. Pero no lo encontró. Sacudió la cabeza y movió una mano, haciendo que las hierbas se aplastaran a su voluntad para despejar la zona.

Su corazón se congeló.

¡No estaba!

Recorrió a gatas todo el lugar, palpando el suelo, sumiéndose en el pánico a medida que cientos, miles de ideas cruzaban su mente.

"¿Se lo han llevado? No, no puede ser, se habrían llevado también a Noiel y Froid. ¿Entonces? ¿Habrá sido algún perro?" sufrió arcadas de sólo pensarlo "¡Tiene que estar por aquí, tiene que estar por aquí! ¿¡Por qué no le enterré, por qué tuve que huir, maldita sea!"

El terror de apoderó de ella durante veinte espantosos minutos. Después se obligó a enfriar la cabeza y a pensar con lógica. ¿Para qué existían los conjuros de localización? Le tembló el pulso cuando realizó uno. Y, para su extrañeza, encontró que su objetivo estaba tremendamente lejos.

Se apareció cerca de una carretera, únicamente iluminada por farolas y algún que otro coche que atravesaba, solitario, la autopista. Al fondo se veía una ciudad, con los grandes rascacielos resplandeciendo a pesar de la hora.

Escuchó un ronco gemido y guardó silencio. Algo se arrastraba unos metros por delante. No podía verlo bien, pero era demasiado grande para ser un animal. Con el corazón en un puño, lo rodeó y se acercó lentamente.

Soltó un grito.

Era un hombre joven, sucio, apestoso, que se movía por medio de los brazos, ya que una de sus piernas estaba aplastada y apaleada. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con jirones de ropa, que dejaban al descubierto una espalda torturada por heridas sin cerrar, mal cicatrizadas. Sus manos estaban llenas de heridas, supuraban pus. Uno de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que no podía abrirlo y su nariz estaba partida, así como la mandíbula, semi abierta, chorreante de saliva.

Aquel ojo de un azul brillante se clavó en ella. Y algo parecido a la alegría lo cruzó de un fogonazo.

− _Mi..u…M…u_ − trató de llamarla a pesar de la mandíbula rota, extendiendo una temblorosa mano hacia ella.

Miku se llevó una mano a la boca, espantada, y cayó de rodillas. Con torpeza, él trepó por sus piernas, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, con su gran ojo mirándola lleno de ansiedad. Al levantar el torso del suelo dejó al descubierto toda la parte delantera del cuerpo en carne viva, probablemente de tanto arrastrarse. Sus uñas estaban destrozadas y llenas de tierra y suciedad, algunas partes se habían astillado y hacían daño a la vista. El mismo hecho de rozar algo debía ser un infierno. Pero Kaito sólo era consciente de ella y la llamaba, y la llamaba, y la llamaba.

Temerosa de que fuera una simple ilusión, le acarició el pelo, tan sucio que parecía negro. Cuando percibió su áspero tacto, cuando supo que era real, olvidó todo, absolutamente todo y le abrazó con el pecho a punto de explotar de pura alegría mientras rompía a llorar a pleno pulmón.

No pudo ver el único ojo de Kaito cerrarse en medio de lágrimas de dicha.

Miku llevó a Kaito a una casa que creó en un lugar apartado, cerca de un pueblecito perdido en las montañas, que rodeó de defensas para no ser molestada.

Después de curar todas sus terribles heridas, leyó su memoria. Estaba fragmentada en imágenes que Kaito había registrado sin llegar a comprenderlas, igual que habría hecho un animal. No encontró inteligencia en ella, sólo instintos, la mayoría de desesperación y miedo.

Kaito había despertado hacía un año en aquella colina donde le había abandonado. Sólo cabía una idea en su mente: buscarla, encontrarla, volver a su lado. Vagabundeó, desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer, hacia dónde dirigirse, pues el lazo que debería haberle guiado hacia ella había desaparecido. Atravesó un pueblo donde sus heridas y su titubeante andar llamaron la atención de la gente. Lo retuvieron hasta que ambulancia lo trasladó a un hospital. Pero Kaito se escapó por la noche. Y sin zapatos, vestido con la simple túnica que le daban a todos los internos en los hospitales, vagó por las calles. Estaba aterrorizado. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera quién era, qué debía hacer. Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar a Miku. Entonces se acabaría el miedo. Ese irresistible impulso, esa desoladora soledad que le devoraba el corazón sin piedad, le impulsó a no descansar ni un instante. Cuando unos ladrones le apalearon en un callejón y lo dejaron ahí tirado, con varias costillas rotas, ignoró el dolor y se levantó. Caminó sin rumbo, simplemente moviéndose hacia delante. Debería haber caído vencido por el dolor y el cansacio tras un par de semanas. Ni siquiera su deseo de reencontrar a esa persona debería haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para mantenerlo en pie. Pero algo que ardía su interior le impedía el más mínimo reposo. Tenía que encontrar a Miku. Debía hacerlo. No encontraría la paz hasta que lo consiguiera. La desesperación jamás cesaría si no daba con Miku. Así que continuó vagando por su personal infierno en vida. Tropezó incontables veces, cada vez con mayor frecuencia por culpa de sus inflamados, heridos y desgarrados pies, que cada paso hacían que se convirtiera en una tortura. Aun así, siguió, hasta que se rompió una pierna y no pudo caminar. Simplemente, las piernas no soportaban su peso. Luchó contra la desazón, más y más profunda a cada minuto, y se arrastró, sin comprender por qué Miku no respondía a sus llamadas, por qué no podía escuchar sus gritos. Ya hacía tiempo que su garganta no le permitía hablar, seca y destrozada, pero su mente repetía su nombre constantemente, sin parar, sin descansar. No podía entender que su llamada no fuera escuchada, que no recibiera respuesta.

Hasta que Miku apareció. Hasta que Miku trajo consigo la añorada paz y pudo permitirse cerrar los ojos, cayendo en una dulce y clemente inconsciencia.

Miku pasó horas enteras llorando, aferrando la mano de Kaito, infinitamente agradecida por tenerlo a su lado y, a la vez, torturándose por no haber acudido en su auxilio.

Pero su alivio no duró mucho tiempo pues se percató de que ni le había escuchado entonces, ni lo hacía ahora. La conexión que unía a inmortales y brujas se había evaporado. A pesar de que Kaito se encontraba ahí mismo, a su lado, a pesar de que podía tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentir su calor… Ya no lo percibía dentro de sí, dentro de su pecho.

Y recordó que no había sido otra persona que ella la que había provocado esa situación, matándole.

− ¿Cómo puede ser que estés aquí? − susurró, repentinamente abrumada y asustada, contemplándole dormir con una expresión de paz. Se llevó una mano a la boca −. Es imposible revivir a los muertos… No debería ser… − soltó una exclamación ahogada −. ¡El Elixir!

Todo cobró sentido. Sin poder creerlo, recordó todas las veces que había deseado que Kaito estuviera vivo. No podía acabar de asimilar que hubiese sido su fuerza de voluntad la que hubiera provocado ese milagro. Pero, cuanto más lo pensó, más se convenció de que no había otra respuesta. ¿No había sido capaz de destruir un pueblo sólo con pensar fugazmente que quería que desapareciera de su vista? Si sólo con un mero capricho el Elixir manifestaba su fuerza a través de su consciencia… Entonces ¡sí era posible que hubiese revivido a Kaito! Siguiendo esa estela de pensamientos, lo entendió todo. El Elixir no cumplía deseos como lo haría una lámpara mágica. Lo que hacía era conceder la fuerza suficiente para satisfacer los deseos ajenos. Había sido _ella _la que había conseguido revivir a Kaito. Pero al ser una de las máximas de la magia que ningún muerto podía regresar, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que algo así fuera posible.

Su emoción fue incrementándose a medida que resolvía el rompecabezas. ¡Había desafiado no una, sino _dos _veces los pilares de su mundo y les había_ vencido_! ¡No sólo mató a su inmortal y continuó viviendo sin él, sino que lo había traído a su lado! ¡Había logrado lo que nadie en el mundo podía hacer! Eso la situaba a un nivel aterrorizador. Al nivel de un dios omnipotente…

Presa de una incontenible agitación se puso de pie de un salto. Si era una diosa, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Tenía que dar con el Elixir. ¡Con él, incluso podría borrar todos sus errores, hacer desaparecer de un plumazo el sufrimiento de esos últimos años!

No hizo falta buscarlo durante mucho tiempo. El Elixir había dejado una marca imborrable en ella y casi le dio la impresión de que acudió por sí solo a sus manos, en cuanto buscó por un poco por la colina donde había sucedido la tragedia. Regresó de inmediato y examinó concienzudamente a Kaito. Averiguó que había perdido sus dotes de inmortal y, aunque le costó, se las devolvió infundiéndole una gran cantidad de energía. Después comenzó a borrarle la memoria. Así podrían empezar de cero. Jamás habría pasado nada. Esos años no serían otra cosa que una oscura pesadilla a desechar.

Miku creía firmemente en ello. No podía parar de temblar de ansiedad, de expectación. Cuando Kaito abriera de nuevo sus preciosos ojos de zafiro y la miraran con el mismo amor de antaño tendría la seguridad, _sabría _que las cosas iban a salir bien.

Estaba eliminando los recuerdos del asesinato de Noel y Froid cuando algo en su interior se quebró.

No sólo le había arrebatado la vida a la persona que más quería, sino que la estaba manipulando para que no la odiara: estaba deshaciéndose de todo aquello que pudiera hacerla quedar como el monstruo que era ante sus ojos. No se había parado a pensar que estaba borrando las pruebas de su crimen.

Sin aliento, se llevó las manos a la cara.

"¿Qué… en qué me he convertido?".

XXXX

Dejó a Kaito en el sótano de la casa, sumiéndolo en un profundo letargo. Era demasiado corrupta, estaba demasiado sucia para permanecer a su lado sin contaminarle. Pero ese no era el único motivo por el que huía: no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a la verdad, era tan cobarde que no podía despertarle y contarle todo, enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones. No habría soportado que la mirara con odio, con desprecio. El mundo habría dejado de tener sentido.

De modo que huyó y volvió a los antiguos hábitos, a vagabundear, lamentándose mientras se hundía en la más terrible oscuridad.

Pero, entonces, Haku la salvó.

Su cálida amabilidad cayó sobre ella, como un lejano sol que empieza a derramar su luz sobre la yerma tierra helada. Haku la llevó consigo, la acogió sin preguntas, sin exigencias. Le abrió la puerta a su hogar sin pedir nada a cambio. Y Miku, debatiéndose entre el odio y asco que sentía por sí misma, y el deseo de hallar la paz, se encontró con que era todavía más débil de lo que creía. Porque aceptó su dulce e inocente oferta para huir de las sombras que la perseguían constantemente, día y noche, desde los más remotos rincones de su interior.

Pasó un tiempo que se le antojó un plácido sueño con ella y aquellos dos extraños niños, uno con talento mágico y la otra con el aura de una inmortal. Supo de inmediato que estaban conectados con el Elixir. Lo notó desde el primer instante y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tendrían que ver con él. Cansada del mundo, de su autocompasión y de sufrir voluntariamente, decidió que investigar un poco no le haría ningún daño. Y se sumergió en las memorias que el Elixir guardaba en lo más hondo de su ser de todos los seres con los que había establecido un vínculo. Así se enteró de la historia de Rio, Mikio y Neru, del deseo de los primeros por tener hijos. Pensaron que todo saldría igual que durante el embarazo de Neru. Sin embargo, la magia del Elixir se había reducido drásticamente desde que lo abandonaron y las cosas se torcieron: la energía que les permitía a ambos la fertilidad para tener hijos era casi nula y, además, fueron dos, no sólo uno. Como consecuencia, la magia no consiguió producir un embarazo perfecto y el proceso no culminó. Nacieron Rin y Len, pero sin el instinto de supervivencia que tienen todos los seres vivos. Reaccionaban mecánicamente al mamar y realizaban sus demás funciones vitales, pero no lloraban cuando tenían sueño, hambre o les dolía algo. Permanecían en sus cunas, inmóviles, como simples muñecos. Rio y Mikio intentaron encontrar otro modo, una solución para el problema de sus hijos, pero, al final, no les quedó otro remedio recuperar el Elixir… Que ya habían adquirido Noel y Froid. Como resultado, Rio y Mikio perdieron la vida, abandonando a sus hijos a su suerte.

Otra tragedia más que añadir a la larga lista que acumulaba el Elixir aeternus a sus espaldas.

XXXX

Miku se habría hundido en la desesperación si Haku no hubiera estado a su lado. Sus palabras, aunque sencillas y obvias, le abrieron una luminosa puerta que no había contemplado hasta entonces. Se encontraba muy lejos y había muchísima, infinita oscuridad de por medio. Pero era la primera esperanza que se le presentaba en años. Durante el tiempo que permaneció meditando en la capilla de aquella sencilla iglesia comprendió que no podría perdonarse así misma por todo lo que había hecho, aunque tal vez sí podía hallar una manera de pagar por ello. Ese día juró por las fuerzas de la Tierra, a las que obedecían las brujas; y por las del Cielo, a las que representaban los Ángeles, juró por Kaito, que no volvería a usar el Elixir. Así que lo encerró dentro de un poderoso conjuro gracias a la propia energía que le había otorgado este. Aun así, su crisol interno seguía rebosante de magia y lo que más quería era librarse de ella.

No encontró una manera mejor de usarla que para ayudar a Rin y Len. "Corrigió" las piezas que no habían llegado a completarse durante la gestación, de tal modo que sólo les quedaría desarrollar paulatinamente sus voluntades por su cuenta. Inmediatamente después se vio obligada a escapar con Len. Por entonces ya sabía que Kaito estaba despierto, es más, en un primer momento quiso acudir a su lado y explicárselo todo. Pero no estaba preparada. Así que se limitó a seguirle desde lejos, a protegerle cuando era necesario. Por suerte, sólo se dio una ocasión en la que Kaito necesitó verdadera ayuda: cuando aquellos contratistas de Luka intentaron capturarle; fue la única vez que se manifestó de una forma tan clara cerca de Kaito para proporcionarle una vía de escape.

Tomó la decisión de no reunirse con él hasta que sintiera que tenía ese derecho. Y sabía que eso no ocurriría hasta que se hubiese encargado de aislar al Elixir. No hasta que se hubiese desecho de casi toda la magia que habitaba en su interior. Y no podía encargarse de Len mientras tanto. Por eso decidió enviar al muchachito con Kaito, no sólo como una especie de mensaje con el que demostraba a su inmortal que sabía dónde estaba y que cuidaba de él desde lejos, sino con la convicción de que él podría cuidar bien del niño.

Entonces se retiró a una solitaria llanura y usó una brutal cantidad de magia para levantar un laberíntico bastión. Pero ni así consiguió deshacerse ni de la mitad de la energía que escondía su cuerpo. Meditabunda, buscó una solución que se le presentó como una iluminación: si el problema era el recipiente, sólo tenía que librarse de él.

Fue mucho más duro de lo que había creído en un primer momento. El alma desaparece del mundo terrenal cuando muere y ella dependía exclusivamente del soporte del Elixir para permanecer "atada" a esa dimensión. Y el Elixir no estaba dispuesto a liberarla. Le llevó días conseguir salir de su cuerpo y eliminar buena parte de las cadenas que la unían al mismo. Con todo, seguía tan fuertemente atada al mundo terrenal que su alma se materializó por completo en vez de convertirse en un mero reflejo, en un simple fantasma. Preocupada, se dijo que tenía que buscar una manera de vaciar su cuerpo. Pero estaba demasiado agotada y se sumió en un profundo trance, del que no salió hasta que los incesantes llantos de Rin suplicándole ayuda consiguieron devolverle la consciencia. Sin embargo, para entonces era demasiado tarde. El Elixir se había cobrado una víctima más. Y, una vez más, no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Los remordimientos amenazaron con derribarla de nuevo.

Cuando se percató de la llegada de nuevos visitantes y reconoció entre ellos a Kaito, se dijo que no podía seguir huyendo sin arriesgarse a que hubiera más muertes. Así que se plantó, bien firme, y dejó de escapar. Se preparó para enfrentarse al mundo.

Al abrirles las puertas de su bastión era perfectamente consciente de que se iniciaba una segunda cuenta atrás.

La primera, aunque ella no lo había sabido, empezó cuando aceptó al Elixir. A partir de entonces sus días felices estuvieron contados.

Ahora, lo que se aproximaba a su fin era el tiempo que permanecería en la Tierra.

Porque si ella continuaba allí tras haber matado a su inmortal se debía a la fuerza del Elixir. En cuanto esta dejara de sostenerla, su tiempo volvería a su cauce y moriría, como debería haber hecho hacía cinco años.

Y lo mismo se podía aplicar a Kaito. Una vez que la magia que a duras penas, y cada vez con mayor dificultad, lo ataba a aquel mundo, se agotara, su vida tocaría fin de nuevo.

XXXX

Para cuando Miku terminó de narrarles lo ocurrido habían recorrido cientos de interminables pasillos. Pero estuvieron tan sumergidos en su historia que no se dieron cuenta.

La bruja se detuvo y les encaró con una actitud digna al tiempo que cansada.

− Ya lo sabéis todo. Ahora… ya sabes lo que pasó − añadió, dirigiéndose a Kaito.

Este había escuchado, anonadado, la historia sin despegar los labios. Su expresión estaba en blanco, todavía en proceso de asimilación.

Se podía decir que Miku había llevado a cabo todas las traiciones más crueles que se podían realizar en contra de un inmortal, y que habían culminado, ya no sólo en la muerte, sino en la pérdida de su vínculo. Sin embargo, ella había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para prepararse a aceptar cualquier recriminación, cualquier venganza, cualquier cosa. No había nadie que pudiera despreciarla más que ella misma. Jamás, jamás se perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho. Pero al menos había tenido horas y horas de soledad para alcanzar un estado entre la resignación y la liberación. En cambio, la situación era radicalmente distinta para Kaito, que acababa de descubrir la verdad. Era demasiado pedir una respuesta en ese mismo momento.

− La última vez te dije que te cumpliría todos tus deseos. Por lo menos… todos los que estén al alcance de mi mano − dijo Miku clavando la mirada en el suelo. Se rió de sí misma. ¿No se había dicho que aceptaría toda la ira, el reproche y el desprecio de Kaito? Entonces, ¿por qué no podía buscar su mirada? No era más que una cobarde…−. Así que… Antes de que vayamos a por Kiku, deberíamos dejar las cosas claras.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Entonces, a una señal de Ritsu, el grupo se adelantó, dejándoles a ellos en la intimidad del frío y oscuro pasillo de piedra. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Y, aunque la impaciencia y la angustia corroían a Miku por dentro, aguantó estoicamente, porque eso bien podía ser el incio de su merecido castigo.

Kaito dio un paso adelante y ella se estremeció involuntariamente. Dio otro paso y se encontró enfrente de ella. Le vio levantar las manos y respiró hondo para obligarse a tranquilizarse.

Entonces Kaito la estrechó contra sí con tanta fuerza que casi la levantó en volandas.

− ¿Eh? − Miku soltó un sonido estrangulado. Kaito la dejó en el suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de alivio −. ¿Qué…?

− Sigues siendo tan dramática como siempre − le susurró él, acariciándole con ternura una mejilla −. No sabes el miedo que tenía de que hubieras cambiado. No sabes el miedo que tenía de que me hubieras borrado la memoria para desecharme sin problemas…

− ¡Yo nunca…!

− Lo sé, Miku. Pero estaba solo y sin el vínculo. No entendía nada, había una laguna en mi mente y había pasado más de tres años durmiendo. ¿Cómo quieres que no dudara de todo en lo que había creído si sentía que me encontraba en una pesadilla? − Kaito le cogió una mano y se la llevó a la cara, besándola con dulzura−. Nada fue premetidato, Miku. No tienes que culparte por todo. No _debes_ hacerlo.

− Pero si yo no hubiera insistido en quedarnos con el Elixir…

− Y si yo hubiera insistido en que lo abandonaras quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Miku, no tienes toda la culpa. Las cosas que ocurrieron no fueron el resultado de tu voluntad. Y, aunque nos hemos hecho mucho daño, ahora que sé la verdad, puedo perdonarte de todo corazón − la estrechó intensamente contra su pecho, deseando fundirse con ella. Le murmuró al oído, con infinita ternura −. Yo te he perdonado. ¿Crees que ahora podrás perdonarte a ti misma?

Miku escuchó aquellas inesperadas palabras sin poder creerlas. Su cerebro no podía aceptarlo, no después de tanta preparación para lo peor.

Como no recibía ninguna respuesta, Kaito deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cara de ella y, sosteniéndola con delicadeza, le dijo, a duras penas conteniendo la emoción:

− Siempre te he querido, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y jamás lo haré. Por mucho que tú creas que no mereces mi amor… no querré nunca a nadie como te quiero a ti.

La ansiedada calidez del alivio se extendió por el pecho de Miku y toda la presión y angustia que había sentido durante esos años cayó sobre sus hombros con brutalidad. Sus paralizados brazos le devolvieron el abrazo y sus dedos se crisparon contra su añorada espalda, mientras el llanto brotaba, imparable, de lo más hondo de su ser.

− ¡Kaito… Kaito…! ¡Kaito! − gritó una y otra vez. Llamándole como si no se creyera que estaban juntos. Llamándole por el puro placer de hacerlo y saber que estaba ahí, para ella, como lo había estado esos mil largos años desde que lo convirtió en su inmortal. Llamándole porque era lo más importante de su mundo.

Él sonrió con una paz interna que no había sentido desde hacía más de diez años.

Paulatinamente, el llanto de Miku se fue apagando y se quedaron así, entrelazados, respirando la presencia del otro. Pero, de pronto, el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó y levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

− ¿Qué pasa? − preguntó Kaito, asustado.

− Alguien… ha entrado − tartamudeó ella.

− ¿Qué?

Miku se llevó una mano a la sién frunciendo el ceño, para luego soltar una exclamación de incredulidad.

− ¡Es Len!

− ¿Perdón? − estupefacto, Kaito dijo :− ¿Has dicho Len?

− Sí… y no viene solo − Miku le cogió de la mano y echó a caminar en pos de sus amigos. Al doblar una esquina los encontraron apoyados contra las paredes, esperándoles. Sin darles tiempo ni a reaccionar, Miku anunció: − Len, la chica llamada Meiko, un Arcano y un vampiro han entrado al bastión.

− ¿Qu-qué? ¿Cómo? − exclamó Neru.

− ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo han llegado? − preguntó Prima en cuanto superó la sorpresa inicial.

− Callaos un momento − las interrumpió Ritsu, haciéndole un gesto a Miku para que hablara, aunque se la notaba inquieta −. Explícate.

− Ha sido Len. Yo le enseñé la forma de crear portales interdimensionales cuando os llevó a Ginnungagap, pero jamás pensé que podría hacer uno de nuevo… Al menos no tan pronto… − profundamente impresionada, Miku se quedó en blanco unos instantes −. Ha debido seguir el hilo que le une con el Elixir y ahora está buscándolo.

− ¿¡Qué! − chilló Neru −. ¡Eso significa que van directos contra esa zorra!

Kaito frunció el ceño. Miku había dicho que Ted estaba con ellos… No podría haberlo jurado, pero algo le decía que sabía quién había incitado a Len a venir. Meiko no era estúpida y tampoco tenía motivos para ponerse en peligro. Al menos no después del mal trago de haber sido perseguida por una bruja. En cuanto a Len… Últimamente tomaba decisiones por su cuenta, pero no creía que estuviera en forma después de haber utilizado tanta magia. Lo cual llevaba al único que tenía un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para querer acudir a ese lugar: el lugar donde se encontraba la asesina de su hermana.

A menos que el Arcano tuviera algo que ver, por supuesto.

− No, cambié el Elixir de localización y se encuentra en otra parte del laberinto − respondió Miku −. Lo que ha debido encontrar Kiku es mi cuerpo, que situé en el núcleo para que se fuera vaciando de energía… Pero seguramente debe pensar que es el verdadero.

− ¿Entonces, dónde está mi hermano? − presionó Neru.

− Dirigiéndose hacia el verdadero Elixir − su expresión se crispó de preocupación −. A vosotros os estoy llevando por los caminos más seguros, pero ellos no saben cómo moverse por aquí, y Len buscará la ruta más directa…

− ¿¡Quieres decir que es peligroso! ¿¡Qué se supone que has puesto en el laberinto! − tronó la inmortal.

− No estoy segura. Simplemente levanté trampas a toda velocidad basándome en recuerdos − Miku se removió, incómoda −. Si esperáis un momento puedo comunicarme con él y hacerles venir…

− Espera − Ritsu, que hasta entonces parecía haber estado considerando algo −. No es que nos sobre el tiempo, ¿verdad?

− Si estás insinuando que los dejemos tirados… − Neru cerró el puño en torno a su vara y sus ojos resplandecieron de ira.

A su vez, Ritsu le clavó una mirada que haría temblar hasta las piedras.

− Van con un contratista educado para sobrevivir a todo tipo de situaciones, el Arcano está herido, no supone una gran amenaza, y no hay ningún daimon sediento de sangre tras ellos, ¿no? − se giró hacia Miku, que negó con la cabeza −. Y teniendo en cuenta que Len parece estar lo suficiente en forma como para abrir túneles interdimensionales, podemos dar por sentado que se las apañarán. Por cierto, ¿ocurriría algo si dieran con el Elixir?

− No… − Miku se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar −. Por si acaso, avisaré a Len. Mientras él no lo use, todo estará bien. Hacen falta varios meses antes de poder utilizarlo si no se poseen poderes mágicos.

− Bien. En ese caso, continuemos a lo nuestro.

− ¡Oye, tú! − Neru atravesó la distancia que las separaba de dos zancadas y, para sorpresa de todos, atrapó a Ritsu por el cuello de la ropa −. ¡Deja de desentenderte de esos niños! ¿¡No se supone que Len es tu alumno! ¿Cómo puedes abandonarlo ante el peligro?

− ¿Crees que no me preocupo? − sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Ritsu apartó la mano de Neru y dijo con neutralidad: −. Pero estamos en una encrucijada: según lo que nos contaste, esa daimon puede absorber energía. Lo que significa que por cada segundo que perdemos, más magia tiene. ¿Y si se da cuenta de que no tiene el verdadero Elixir? Ahora mismo debe estar obnibulada por su fuerza y no debería ni poder distinguir tu presencia, que rebosa fuerza del Elixir. Pero si nos tenemos que separar para cuidar a los niños y nos encontramos con uno que probablemente estará furioso porque no le invitamos a venir a vengarse de la asesina de su hermana, ¿crees que lo tendremos todo más fácil? − sin detenerse a respirar, continuó con severidad: −. Tenemos que aprovechar nuestra ventaja; la daimon no sabe que tiene un recipiente falso, ni la localización del verdadero Elixir. Mientras se regodea en su triunfo le quitaremos su fuente de energía.

Abrumada por aquel aluvión de palabras, Neru no pudo responder. Ritsu se separó de ella y se colocó bien la ropa.

− ¿Cuando dices su fuente de energía, te refieres al cuerpo de Miku? − preguntó Luka.

− Exacto. Tenemos que separarla de él como sea.

A Kaito no le pasó desapercibida la mirada cómplice que Ritsu les dirigió a él y a Miku.

XXXX

Con un grito, Meiko resbaló y, aunque se apoyó a tiempo contra una de las paredes, se dejó caer al suelo, porque sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla. Temblaba sin control y podía jurar que su pulso jamás había estado tan cercano a provocarle un paro cardíaco.

Sufriendo por el poco aire que le entraba en los pulmones, se fijó en que Len había caído a su lado y recuperaba a duras penas el aliento. Por el contrario, Ted permanecía de pie, frío como una estatua, con los ojos rojizos clavados en el estrecho pasillo por el que, despavoridos, habían huido. A su lado, Taya, que había insistido en acompañarles, también se mantenía en guardia.

Meiko no sabía si habían entrado a un mundo de pesadilla, si todo lo que había allí eran ilusiones o si se trataba de la realidad pura y dura. Pero en la vida lo había pasado tan mal. Nunca imaginó que habría dado un brazo por no ver a un dragón vivo y coleando.

Al más puro estilo de las novelas épicas, se habían encontrado recorriendo lo que parecían las mazmorras de un viejo castillo y, en sus entrañas les aguardaban peligros más típicos de una película barata pero que, cuando se alzaban ante ti sobre dos robustas patas grandes como camiones, provocaban de todo menos burla.

Habían corrido como si les persiguiera el mismísimo Diablo. Meiko siempre había sido veloz y, si bien el atletismo no era su deporte favorito, habría ganado de lejos a los campeones del mundo si hubiera sido una competición. El miedo proporcionó alas a sus pies y casi la hizo volar, incluso con el peso extra de llevar a Len a rastras. Ted hizo de cebo durante todo el tiempo que fue capaz, que no fue demasiado porque el fuego del dragón, con sólo rozar a una criatura semihumana como él, lo habría reducido a cenizas. Atravesaron una cámara llena de lava sobre un puente colgante a punto de venirse abajo y que cedió bajo su peso. Si Taya no hubiera estado con ellos, Meiko y Len habrían sabido lo que se sentía al arder en un mar al rojo vivo.

Se le escapó un sollozo ridículo, porque no tenía ni fuerzas para echarse a llorar.

"Esto es una locura, no tendríamos que haber venido, vamos a morir" pensó con desolación.

− Parece que ya no nos sigue − anunció Ted, que se arrodilló frente a ellos −. ¿Tenéis alguna quemadura, alguna herida grave?

Meiko negó entre espasmos.

− Pues vamos.

− ¿Qué?

Atónita, le vio incorporarse, dispuesto a seguir adelante. El alma se le vino a los pies. ¡Pero si ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie!

− ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

− ¿Te parece que lo esté haciendo? − le preguntó con una mirada helada.

Meiko se estremeció. Cuando había aceptado ir allí, algo se había asentado en su corazón. Había sido demasiado leve como para reconocerlo. Pero ahora sabía claramente que era un muy mal presentimiento.

− ¡Espera un rato!

− No hay tiempo.

− ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!

− Si tan cansada estás, puedes quedarte aquí. Y tú también − añadió dirigiéndose a Taya −, seguro que puedes sacarla de este lugar − añadió con una mirada despreciativa.

Ted aferró por un brazo a Len y lo obligó a levantarse. Sin él no podría llegar hasta el Elixir. En cambio, Meiko era prescindible. Una carga, a decir verdad.

Len no se quejó, si bien tampoco echó a andar detrás de Ted, sino que se quedó mirando a Meiko. Pero ella estaba demasiado herida como para darse cuenta. Las palabras de Ted le habían apuñalado el corazón y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Entonces, Taya pasó un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha y le dedico una amable sonrisa, como si quisiera decirle: "ánimo, eres más fuerte de lo que crees". Meiko buscó con la mirada a Ted, pero él ya se alejaba a buen paso. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Una mano se interpuso en su campo de visión y Meiko tuvo que desviar la vista.

− Yo te protegeré, Meiko − le aseguró Len con un gesto de decisión −. No te pasará nada malo.

Después de un momento de estupor, a la chica se le escapó una seca carcajada y se restregó un puño contra los ojos.

"¿Tan bajo he caído para que me tengas que decir eso, Len?".

Ella era mayor que él y, conscientemente, había querido adoptar el papel de hermana. Se suponía tenía que servirle de apoyo y cuidar de él.

Pero iba y se venía abajo.

"Qué imbécil soy".

Le tomó la mano con determinación y se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara.

− Vamos.

Taya le dio un apretón en el hombro y Meiko le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Echaron a andar en pos de Ted, que les esperaba, como una sombra vigilante, al final del pasillo.

XXXX

No era el momento de perder el tiempo y lo sabía. Con todo, Luka no dejaba de mirar con ansiedad a Miku, que caminaba de la mano de Kaito al lado de Ritsu y Prima. Se habían apartado del grupo y discutían algo en voz baja, protegidos por un conjuro de silencio. En otra situación le habría resultado humillante que la excluyeran de la conversación de esa manera. Pero su atención estaba absolutamente centrada en Miku. No había tenido más que un par de segundos para disfrutar de su reencuentro, después tuvieron que ponerse en marcha. Quería hablar con ella. Quería que la mirara, que se volviera hacia ella, que intercambiaran al menos una mirada, un gesto. Cualquier cosa. Debía de haber repetido su deseo mentalmente más de mil veces y le sorprendía que Gakupo no se hubiera hartado ya. Todo lo contrario; percibía su silencioso apoyo.

Entonces, por fin, Miku asintió en dirección a Kaito y se giró hacia ella. Luka, inconscientemente, ralentizó el paso, de modo que Lily, Piko y Neru les adelantaron. Cuando se cruzaron, su amiga guiñó un ojo, dándole ánimos.

− Has crecido − comentó Miku, una vez se hubieron quedado los tres atrás.

− La verdad es que no he cambiado mucho… − musitó Luka.

− No me refiero a tu aspecto físico, sino a tu interior − Miku sonrió a ambos −. Los dos habéis crecido muchísimo en tan poco tiempo…

Gakupo le devolvió el gesto y, tras rozar la mano de Luka, las dejó solas. Sabía cuánto había deseado poder hablar con Miku, así como que ese momento pertenecía sólo a las dos mujeres.

Luka tenía tantas preguntas, tantas ganas de decirle todo lo que había sentido a lo largo de esos diez años, tantas dudas que expresarle, que se sintió colapsar. Frustrada, soltó una risa amarga.

− Oh, vaya… Quería hablar contigo y ahora no me salen las palabras.

− Te entiendo − sonrió Miku −. Siento lo mismo.

Luka se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la vista, con los ojos enrojecidos por las inminentes lágrimas.

− ¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en nosotros… en tus amigos, antes de que las cosas se truncaran de esta forma?

− Esa… es una buena pregunta − Miku se llevó una mano al pecho, meditando seriamente su respuesta. Acabó por sonreír suavemente −. Creo que sólo puedo decir que uno no deja de equivocarse en toda su vida. Y que, por muchos siglos que vivas, seguirás haciéndolo hasta el final.

− Qué desalentador…

− No. En absoluto − y por una vez la antigua Miku tomó posesión de los rasgos de su sereno y solitario yo actual. Una radiante luz pareció iluminar su rostro −. Eso significa que estás viva y que te quedan todavía cosas por aprender. Es maravilloso.

Luka abrió la boca, siguiendo impulsivamente su tendencia a contradecir, a encontrar una respuesta mejor. Pero descubrió que se había quedado sin nada que rebatir.

Los pasos de los miembros de la comitiva sonaban a su alrededor, rellenando un silencio que Luka guardaba con frustración. ¿Por qué en un momento tan crucial no podía decir nada?

− Oí que salisteis vencedores de la Noche de Walpurgis − comentó de pronto Miku.

− ¡Ah…! Sí − tímidamente, y con un chispazo de alegría al saber que Miku se había interesado por sus vidas, se retorció un mechón de cabello −. Estuvimos a un pelo de no conseguirlo…

− Siento no haber estado allí para veros − la interrupió con cierta tristeza −. Me hubiera gustado tanto apoyaros… Cuando nos enteramos fue toda una sorpresa. No nos habíamos esperado que Sai os obligara a participar a tan corta edad.

− ¿Y… y qué pensasteis de eso?

− Pues que tendríamos que haber estado con vosotros. Y nos sentimos… me sentí tan, tan orgullosa, Luka… De que superarais los obstáculos a pesar de que lo teníais todo en contra. De que os emanciparais de Sai, como siempre habíais querido. De que conocierais a nueva gente y comenzarais a estudiar por vuestra cuenta…

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? − se sorprendió ella.

− Al principio no estuvimos tan aislados. Y, aunque no nos atrevíamos a presentarnos con el Elixir en pleno Ginnungagap, sí seguimos desde lejos vuestra trayectoria.

En ese momento, el corazón de Luka se colmó de felicidad. No le habría importado dejarlo explotar.

− Deberíamos haber estado allí, lo sé, pero…

− No me importa − la interrumpió Luka, secándose las lágrimas con vergüenza, pero sin poder ocultar la emoción de su voz −. Saber que estuvisteis preocupados por nosotros es suficiente. Totalmente suficiente.

XXXX

El centro del bastión era una gigantesca cúpula de más de cincuenta metros de radio. Cientos de túneles desembocaban a distintas alturas en este lugar, muchos de los cuales, por tanto, se abrían por las zonas más altas y daban a la nada.

Se asomaron desde una de estas bocas, en las partes más elevadas de la cúpula. Abajo, muy abajo, sentada sobre los restos de un enorme huevo de piedra, (la carcasa de la última protección del Elixir) les esperaba una figura vestida de rojo. Kiku sostenía con un brazo un cuerpo tan blanco que casi parecía brillar.

− Vosotros os ocuparéis de cerrar las salidas − ordenó Ritsu a Neru, Lily, Piko, Luka y Gakupo −. Después sólo intervenid si yo os lo pido.  
Los aludidos ssintieron con desgana. La pelea sobre quién debería intervenir y quién no había acabado inclinándose, como de costumbre, a favor de la lógica de Ritsu durante el camino. La bruja pelirroja les explicó con agresividad la situación y les espetó que ellos, ya por falta de poder, ya por falta de experiencia, no tenían la más mínima oportunidad de vencer y que sólo serían una carga si intervenían en la batalla. Sólo ella y Prima estaban a la altura de la situación y tenían una mínima capacidad de vencer. Más tarde, Prima se disculpó por su brusquedad, explicando que estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que se jugaban en la batalla.

La bruja se detuvo al borde del abismo y realizó una floritura de mano. Su vestido desapareció y fue sustituido por unas mallas que le permitían total libertad a la hora de moverse, y una ceñida camiseta, reforzada por la magia. Prima se encontró también vestida con el mismo tipo de ropa, contrastando sus blancas ropas con las negras de su compañera.

Esta sacudió su cabello y se giró hacia ellos. Les sonrió ferozmente.

− Ahora veréis hasta dónde llega el poder de las grandes brujas.

Dirigió una mirada hacia Miku y Kaito, que asintieron con gravedad. Después tragó una bocanada de aire, tomó la mano de Prima y ambas saltaron al vacío.

XXXX

− ¿Sólo dos? − preguntó Kiku, cuando Ritsu y Prima aterrizaron suavemente a unos metros de ella.

− Las suficientes para acabar contigo − respondió Prima. Se llevó una mano a la oreja y extrajo uno de sus largos pendientes que, con un resplandor, se metamorfoseó en largo arco blanco.

− Kiku − Ritsu dio un paso adelante y desplegó de golpe una imponente aura agresiva que habría congelado a cualquiera. Sus ojos resplandecieron con violencia −, prepárate.

− Me parece que por fin tendré un combate interesante − Kiku pasó una uña por el cuello del cuerpo de Miku, provocándole una fina herida, y cargó a la chica bajo el brazo. Les dedicó una retorcida sonrisa mientras se lamía el dedo manchado con sangre. Exclamó con voz gutural: − ¡Os arrepentiréis de haberos enfrentado a mí!

− No − Ritsu levantó las manos, acumulando un núcleo de energía que empezó a girar y a girar a toda velocidad lanzando potentes destellos negros −, te arrepentirás tú de haber decidido enfrentarte al peor enemigo que podías encontrar en la Tierra.

Y se arrojaron la una sobre la otra.

XXXX

Luka asistía a la batalla con las manos sobre la boca. Había tenido que desplegar enormes barreras de protección sobre todas las salidas y estaba al borde del agotamiento. Lily tampoco se encontraba mucho mejor que ella y se había tenido que apoyar en Piko para mantenerse de pie. Por suerte, Neru también tenía trucos para cerrar entradas y habían podido distribuirse el pesado trabajo. Miku no les había ayudado porque, según les anunció escuetamente, tenía que reservar su energía para intervenir cuando llegarse el momento.

Ahora, cuando por fin podía tomarse un respiro, a Luka no le importó reconcer que se alegraba de que sólo le hubieran encomendado esa sencilla misión.

"Es brutal…"

Las tres mujeres eran puras estelas de luz que aparecían y desaparecían en cuestión de un parpadeo. Las explosiones hacían vibrar la estructura entera del bastión. Fuego y energía colisionaban, destruían paredes abriendo inmensos boquetes que, con la fuerza del Elixir, se rehacían de inmediato. Las flechas de Prima cruzaban el interior de la cúpula sin tregua y no acertaban a su enemiga por milímetros. El punto rojo en el que se había convertido Kiku huía entre carcajadas de las docenas de flechas que no lograban darle alcance. De alguna manera, se las apañaba para hacer que impactaran unas contra otras, causando tales explosiones que les mandó a todos al suelo más de una vez. No parecía que cargar con el cuerpo de Miku le causase ningún impedimento para moverse endiabladamente rápido.

La atmósfera se caldeó tan rápido que pronto Neru tuvo que levantar una burbuja protectora alrededor de ellos. Fuera de esta, los muros se deshacían por el calor, se desmoronaban como la cera de una vela, mientras nuevas capas de piedra reparaban los lugares dañados para volver a ser destruidos por un nuevo impacto.

Sus ojos estaban irritados, sus pieles erizadas y todos sus músculos en tensión ante la horrible sensación de vulnerabilidad y peligro.

Luka siempre había sabido que las grandes brujas eran impresionantes, inalcanzables.

Pero jamás se conoce la verdad hasta que se es testigo de ella.

El cuerpo de Prima salió despedido por los aires y una bestial columna de fuego la devoró. Un rayo surgió de lo alto e hizo explotar las llamas, diseminándolas. Ritsu se materializó junto a Prima que, ante su tacto, sufrió una sacudida y casi todas sus heridas se borraron antes de que Kiku volviera a atacarlas con renovadas fuerzas.

− ¡Tengo el Elixir! − bramó la daimon, y su voz resonó como la de un titán por el interior de la cúpula −. ¡Corred cuanto queráis! ¡Vosotras os cansaréis! ¡Yo tengo una reserva infinita de energía! − y empezó a reír descontroladamente.

Su risa se cortó en seco cuando tuvo que hacer un brusco movimiento para esquivar una nueva flecha.

− Eso será si no te matamos antes − declararon al unísono Ritsu y Prima.

De pronto las dos desaparecieron y se materializaron a ambos extremos de Kiku. Con una sincronización sobrehumana, dispararon sendos rayos de energía. Kiku los esquivó pero ellas ya se habían teletransportado y volvían a disparar. Empezaron a volar en círculos alrededor de Kiku, atacando sin cesar. La daimon giró sobre sí misma, levantando una gigantesca barrera de fuego. Y, aun así, los ametralladores rayos de sus enemigas atravesaron su defensa, acertando a Kiku y levantándola por los aires como si fuera una simple muñeca. Pero, antes de que su cuerpo fuera atrapado de nuevo por la gravedad, la pelirroja soltó una estridente carcajada y apretó posesivamente el cuerpo de Miku.

Su capacidad regenerativa se había vuelto increíblemente superior al tener una fuente de la que arrancar energía para cerrarse las heridas. En cuestión de segundos volvía a estar como una rosa.

Ritsu y Prima se detuvieron para recuperar fuerzas. Habían pasado más de tres horas luchando sin ningún tipo de descanso. Y hacía décadas, por no decir siglos, que no peleaban de esa manera.

− No van a poder ganar − comprendió, aterrada, Luka −. Kiku tiene razón. Ellas se acabarán agotando…

− Pronto llegará el momento − dijo Miku con serenidad, calmándoles gracias a su aplastante seguridad.

Observaba la batalla con una seriedad mortal. Kaito le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y ella le rodeaba la cadera, manteniéndose firmemente unidos. Ninguno apartaba los ojos del enfrentamiento ni siquiera para parpadear.

La bruja, su inmortal y la daimon retomaron el enfrentamiento todavía con más violencia, si es que eso era posible. Los ataques de Ritsu y Prima, hasta entonces continuos, calculados, fríos, se volvieron más fuertes. También más desesperados.

Kiku sonrió anticipando la victoria.

Durante dos interminables horas, las tres continuaron arrollándose sin piedad, sanando sus heridas, arrojando sus más terribles ataques contra la contraria, acorralando a la enemiga a la más mínima oportunidad y lanzándole todo lo que tenían para destruirla.

La balanza se mantuvo más o menos equilibrada.

Hasta entonces.

Unas agotadas, sudorosas y doloridas Prima y Ritsu captaron la vacilación en los movimientos de su enemiga. El rictus de dolor en su cara. Los dientes apretados para contener un grito.

− ¡Ahora! − exclamaron Miku y Kaito a la vez, abalanzándose hacia delante.

Kiku no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar. De pronto, Miku se apareció delante de suyo y cargó contra ella con una potentísima barrera. La daimon protegió su el cuerpo de la muchacha echándolo hacia atrás y se tuvo que defender de un bombardeo de ataques. Pero los brazos de Miku se habían convertido en cuchillas de luz que caían sobre ella una y otra vez y ya no sabía de dónde venían. Cuando una espada luminosa se arrojó contra su pecho con una fuerza monstruosa, Kiku se vio obligada a soltar el cuerpo de Miku para protegerse con los dos brazos.

Rápido como un rayo, Kaito lo atrapó al vuelo al tiempo que la daimon salió catapultada hacia el otro extremo de la cúpula y chocaba contra uno de los muros, en el que se hundió por la fuerza del impacto.

− ¡Vamos! − gritaron Ritsu y Prima.

Miku se transportó al lado de Kaito. Los cuatro viejos amigos compartieron un gesto. Entonces una columna de energía surgió alrededor de los dos primeros y ascendió con tal potencia que, incluso antes de impactar con el techo, hizo temblar hasta los cimientos del bastión.

El estallido de la energía abrió un inmenso boquete que desparramó la luz del sol sobre ellos. Miku miró hacia el túnel en el que se encontraban Luka y los demás. Sonrió. Después susurró hacia Ritsu:

− Gracias.

A pesar de que estaban a una gran distancia, la pelirroja sonrió con tristeza.

− Largaos de una vez.

Miku y Kaito asintieron.

Y desaparecieron.

− ¡NO!

Kiku soltó un alarido de cólera que les congeló hasta los témpanos de los huesos. Al ver cómo su Elixir desaparecía, sacó fuerzas de la nada para lanzarse hacia la salida a una velocidad escalofriante.

Ritsu se situó detrás de Prima, que tensó la cuerda de su arco, y cubrió con sus manos las de ella. La flecha que crearon entre ambas brilló con tal intensidad que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no quedar cegadas.

Soltaron la saeta.

Fue una centella. Sólo un instante. Alcanzó a Kiku tan rápido que no hubo ni tiempo para darse cuenta.

Durante unos instantes, el mundo se mantuvo en suspenso.

Sobrevino la explosión. Su onda expansiva las golpeó con fiereza y el sonido restalló, y fue como si el mundo se hubiera partido por la mitad. Sus tímpanos estallaron, derrotados después de tantas horas de infierno, y la luz lo cubrió todo.

Se hizo el silencio.

XXXX

Meiko contuvo la respiración, apretando a Len contra sí, esperando a que se acabara aquel terremoto. Cuando la tierra dejó de temblar relajó los músculos. Con un suspiro, le dio un golpecito a Taya en el pecho. Sentía su cálido aliento sobre el oído y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. El Arcano se retiró de encima de ellos y les examinó con una expresión amable.

− Estamos bien − le confirmó ella −. Gracias. ¿Y Ted…?

El vampiro estaba bastante por delante, ya de pie, y se limpiaba un hombro. Parecía que le había caído una roca encima, pero sólo había quedado un desgarrón de la ropa. La herida ya se había curado.

− Sigamos antes de que empiece otra vez − les ordenó.

Los cuatro echaron a caminar sin intercambiar palabra. Aunque se suponía que era Len el que debía guiarles, Ted era incapaz de seguir su paso y se adelantaba constantemente, descubriendo los caminos y volviendo en busca del muchacho para que le indicase el correcto.

Len había dicho que sentía la energía del Elixir por todas partes. Era caótico. Pero, gracias al entrenamiento de Ritsu, había conseguido abrir la mente y descubrir que los ríos de magia fluían en una misma dirección. Como las venas y arterias que surgían e iban a parar al corazón. Gracias a su latido, a la sangre, sabía en qué dirección tenían que ir.

Meiko estaba convencida de que ya nada volvería a sorprenderla. Su reloj le decía que sólo habían pasado cinco horas desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Para ella, habían sido años en el infierno. Laberínticos caminos y escaleras sin salida que desembocaban en lugares impensables. El dragón ya no parecía nada comparado con lo que habían pasado. Se sentía insensibilizada, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Hacía rato que había dejado de notar el persistente dolor de las piernas. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en beber agua, a pesar de que tenía una sed mortal. Len había intentado crear un poco, pero en medio de un lugar tan saturado de magia surgió una fuente a presión que se los llevó por delante durante veinte horroros minutos en los que estuvieron a punto de ahogarse. Por suerte, Taya consiguió repeler el agua cuando ya no era tan fuerte, y Ted los sacó a toda velocidad de allí.

Y luego estaban los terremotos, que daban la impresión de que fueran a hacer que toda la estructura se les fuera a venir encima, como las temibles trampas de las pirámides de los desiertos.

Lo que Meiko sí había empezado a percibir era un molesto dolor de cabeza. El cerebro le latía como una herida inflamada. Pero estaba demasiado agotada incluso para enfadarse, y lo soportó en silencio. No podía dejar de notar, con creciente inquietud, la extraña sensación que le provocaban Ted, Len y Taya. Era como si despidieran electricidad en distintos grados y el mero contacto con ellos se le hacía, no repulsivo, pero sí extraño. Se mareaba, sentía algo desconocido mezclándose con ella y tenía que cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza para no vomitar.

"Me tengo que estar volviendo loca. Seguro que es eso. Me estoy fundiendo con el ambiente" constató con humor negro.

De pronto, Len soltó una exclamación.

− ¿Qué pasa? − le preguntó.

− Allí, adelante… El Elixir… Noto el Elixir…

Al escucharlo, Ted corrió hasta el chiquillo y lo sacudió por los hombros con violencia.

− ¿¡Dónde, dónde está!

− ¡A-adelante! − intentó decir Len, pero lo estaba zarandeando de tal manera que ni siquiera podía vocalizar.

− ¿¡Quieres parar! − chilló Meiko, aferrando por la mano a Ted −. ¡Le vas a hacer daño! ¡Y así no puede hablar!

Fue eso último lo que devolvió a Ted a la realidad. Se detuvo y clavó una ardiente mirada en Len que, abrumado, señaló hacia el frente.

Ted se dio la vuelta y salió disparado. Meiko notó aumentar ese opresivo mal presentimiento que la acompañaba desde que llegaron al bastión y echó a correr tras él.

El pasadizo seguía hacia delante durante muchos metros, tantos que parecían interminables. Sin embargo, súbitamente, se cortó ante una simple puerta de madera. Len estaba pálido y sus ojos brillaban de expectación. Ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, supusieron Ted había pasado.

Meiko tragó saliva y tocó el picaporte. Hasta entonces no había sido consciente del zumbido que llevaba escuchando desde hacía horas. Pero en ese momento le atravesó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que casi le arrancó un gemido de dolor. Entrecerró los ojos, anegados en lágrimas, y empujó la puerta con decisión.

Era una sala simple, pequeña, de piedra. Oscura y sin ventanas. El suelo estaba cubierto por hierbas y flores en su apogeo. En su centro, lo que parecían ser las raíces de un gigantesco árbol despedían una pálida luz. Meiko casi fue capaz de ver las ondas vitales que surgían de él, que se expandían bombeando energía al bastión. Es más, escuchó _los latidos_. Con un estremecimiento, notó el pulso hacer vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies, a sus lados, sobre su cabeza. Sobrecogida, se quedó paralizada.

Delante de ellos, Ted se había arrojado hacia las raíces y se abría paso entre ellas con rugidos de esfuerzo, desgarrándolas con las uñas, partiéndolas con su fuerza de vampiro. Las raíces se astillaban con chirridos y se doblaban entre potentes chasquidos.

Con un último gemido, consiguió vencer las últimas raíces y abrir un boquete.

En el centro había una esplendorosa flor de color azul, con los pétalos delicadamente cerrados.

Ted contuvo la respiración. Lo sentía, lo notaba, lo escuchaba. Le estaba llamando. El Elixir estaba ahí dentro.

Si lo cogía, conseguiría la fuerza suficiente… Podría matar a esa daimon. Podría aplastarla, destriparla, desmembrarla y curarla una y otra vez para volver a matarla, y triturarla, y hacerla sufrir hasta que no hiciera otra cosa que suplicar por la muerte.

Entonces… Entonces podría usar el Elixir para revivir a Teto.

Sabía que ya no tenía poderes mágicos y que, como vampiro nacido a partir de un humano, sus características eran las de absorber, no las de dar. Pero el Elixir hacía milagros. Le daría el poder para insuflar vida al cuerpo de Teto. Al fin y al cabo, una persona se convertía en cadáver cuando ya no tenía fuerza para que su cuerpo siguiera moviéndose, ¿no? Si todas las heridas habían desaparecido y no había problema alguno con el cuerpo, sería como aplicarle una descarga, sólo que muchísimo más fuerte, hasta que volviera a funcionar su corazón. Y si no funcionaba la primera vez, lo repetiría hasta el infinito si era necesario. La salvaría.

La traería de vuelta.

"Teto, no te preocupes, pronto te haré volver" juró, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, extendiendo una mano.

− ¡No lo hagas!

Con un chillido, Meiko le atrapó el brazo y puso todo su peso para intentar bajárselo. No consiguió moverlo ni un milímetro. Le miró a la cara sin darse por vencida.

− ¡No sé lo que quieres hacer, no tengo ni idea, pero esto está mal! ¡No tienes que cogerlo!

− Cállate.

− ¡Ted, sé que odias a esa mujer con toda tu alma! ¡De veras que lo sé y te entiendo! ¡Entiendo que quieras vengarte, pero esto no es lo que tu hermana habría querido!

Si hasta entonces Ted la había escuchado con un control casi perfecto sobre sus sentimientos, la última frase lo echó todo abajo.

Meiko no supo qué había ocurrido. Escuchó un ruido sordo y dejó de sentir su cuerpo. Una capa negra cayó sobre sus ojos y, por un par de segundos, se desmayó. Cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba en el suelo, en medio de las hierbas, y un hilo de sangre fluía por una de sus sienes, goteando sobre el suelo.

− ¿¡Y tú cómo sabes qué habría querido mi hermana! − bramó Ted, mostrando los colmillos y con los ojos inyectados en sangre −. ¡Mi hermana pasó toda su vida subordinada a esos hijos de puta de la Organización, pagando no sólo su deuda, sino la mía, trabajando, trabajando, trabajando, matando, hundiéndose en la desesperación! ¿¡Qué sabrás tú, si has tenido toda tu vida regalada, si jamás has tenido que luchar por nada, si nunca has perdido a nadie! ¡Sólo eres una idiota que se cree que puede dar lecciones a los demás cuando no sabes _nada_! ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, sólo eres una estúpida, una inútil que se ha metido donde no debía! ¿¡Y te crees con derecho a ponerte en el lugar de alguien como mi hermana!

Meiko estaba en el abismo de la inconsciencia, sin embargo, todas y cada una de sus palabras atravesaron el velo de oscuridad que la cubría para clavarse, una tras otra, en su corazón. Su visión se enturbió por las lágrimas. Incapaz de moverse, de mover siquiera los labios, no tuvo ni fuerzas para pensar en pedir perdón.

Ted se volvió de nuevo hacia el Elixir.

− No te perdonaré − susurró una voz.

El vampiro se congeló, con todos los sentidos alerta, al sentir una poderosa y oscura presencia a su espalda.

Len avanzó con sus iris despidiendo destellos de luz. Un aura dorada envolvió su cuerpo y sus cabellos y ropas empezaron a flotar.

− No te odio… pero no te perdonaré hacer daño a Meiko − susurró, con voz cavernosa.

Ted apenas tuvo tiempo para apartarse de su trayectoria cuando Len se arrojó sobre él.

XXXX

La flecha de Prima había sido reforzada con casi toda la magia que le quedaba a Ritsu. Había sido un golpe definitivo realizado a la desesperada. Pero contra un ser que podía regenerarse a sí mismo sin problemas se tenía que ir con todo por delante. Había que pulverizarlo para que no quedara nada a partir de lo que pudiera rehacerse.

Las dos sabían que habían acertado. Lo habían comprobado con sus propios ojos: la flecha había impactado de lleno en el cuerpo de la daimon.

En medio de una densa cortina de humo, se apoyaron la una en la otra para ayudarse a caminar.

_No deberíamos volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin pelear, ¿eh? Así nos hemos quedado tan oxidadas. _

"Habrá que tomar nota" Ritsu no notaba las piernas ni los brazos y sabía que, de un momento a otro, su extenuado cuerpo comenzaría a resentirse después de siglos sin expulsar tal cantidad de energía.

El humo se volvió más espeso y el olor a quemado lo invadió todo. Arrugando la nariz, siguieron tambaleándose adelante. Hasta que no vieran el resultado de la batalla, no podrían descansar.

La onda expansiva había causado que buena parte del suelo y del techo se vinieran abajo, pero ya se debía estar recuperando la estructura original, porque no encontraron ninguna marca a medida que avanzaban, sólo los restos que habían caído desde lo alto. El gran agujero se estaba cerrando y la luz del sol desaparecía por momentos.

_Allí._

Prima indicó con un dedo. Ritsu entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose por ver más allá de la cortina de polvo y humo que flotaba de ellas.

Algo yacía, varios metros por delante. Podía ser un cuerpo humanoide. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo y su ennegredecida piel desprendía humo. No se movía.

La esperanza y el júbilo les inflamaron el pecho.

Si Kiku siguiera viva, podrían pelear con ella. Pero estaban en el declive de sus fuerzas. No habrían aguantado ni quince minutos.

Se estaban sonriendo la una a la otra, asimilando la victoria, cuando una sombra se extendió sobre ellas.

Se dieron la vuelta a tiempo de ver a Kiku, desnuda, herida, quemada, con sus tejidos en pleno proceso de regeneración, la cara calavérica contraída en una mueca de odio

− Jaque mate − la escucharon decir antes de que una explosión de fuego abarcara todo su campo de visión.

Debería haberlas matado.

Pero…

En el último segundo hubo un estallido de luz negra y una esfera envolvió a Ritsu y a Prima. El fuego arrolló la barrera, pero no logró echarla abajo.

Una agonizante Kiku se detuvo entre jadeos, con sus recién recuperados ojos clavados en la burbuja negra que había aparecido ante sus ojos.

Cinco figuras cayeron de lo alto y se enfrentaron a ella.

Lily chasqueó los dedos, deshaciendo la protección que envolvía a sus superiores. Neru hizo crecer su vara de un mandoble y se encaró a la daimon con una mueca de rabia. Por su parte, Luka y Gakupo se posicionaron delante de todos. El punto fuerte de Lily y Piko era la larga distancia, así que ellos se ocuparían del cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabían perfectamente que su combinación era muy complicada de echar a bajo. Y mucho más si su oponente estaba a punto de morir y ellos se encontraban relativamente frescos.

Los hombros de Kiku se vencieron hacia delante mientras la piel quemada se recubría de otra normal y blanca. El aire entraba y salía por su boca destrozada como si fuera su último aliento. Casi dolía mirarla. Era imposible que en ese estado siguiera viva. Si la fuerza del Elixir no permaneciera en ella, se habría calcinado hasta los huesos.

Pero de todas formas su capacidad de recuperación era asombrosa. Miku les había explicado que aquellos que usaban el Elixir sin cuidado no podían resistir su poder y, tarde o temprano, se venían abajo porque no podía resistir la magnitud de la energía que extraían del Elixir. Hacían falta años de convivencia para que el cuerpo se volviera lo suficiente resistente para soportar su magia casi infinita. Por eso habían forzado a Kiku a extraer más y más energía, hasta que, por unos segundos, había colapsado. Y aprovecharon para cogerla desprevenida.

Aun así, estaba utilizando de nuevo sus reservas de magia para curarse, cuando debería estar en pleno proceso de rechazo.

Era escalofriante.

Neru se estremeció. No podía concentrarse. Ahora que Kaito y Miku se habían llevado el cuerpo de esta última, que desprendía una cantidad insoportable de fuerza, como si fuera un sol en miniatura, podía sentir sin problemas las venas de magia que recorrían los entresijos de aquel lugar. Oía el latido de la magia. Sentía cómo el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies mientras la magia corría sin descanso en una misma dirección.

− _Lo noto…_

La inmortal alzó la cabeza. Kiku miraba hacia la nada con los ojos en blanco. Su voz era gutural, como si sus cuerdas vocales todavía no se hubiesen terminado de rehacer. De repente se desvaneció.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando escucharon una explosión y se volvieron hacia uno de los túneles, que había reventado.

− ¡No podemos dejarla escapar! − gimió Ritsu, que intentaba incorporarse sin éxito.

Neru sintió que se le congelaba la sangre al darse cuenta de en qué dirección había escapado la daimon.

− Va a por el Elixir. Y esta vez… va a por el de verdad.

El agujero del techo se cerró por completo. Sin embargo, antes de desapareciera, una figura blanca entró a toda velocidad.

XXXX

"No… parad de una vez…".

Meiko trató levantarse, pero apenas sí le respondían los dedos de las manos. Delante de ella, Len y Ted se habían enzarzado en una violenta lucha. Sólo veía los haces de luz dorados que provocaba el niño, y la sombra negra en la que se había convertido Ted, que esquivaba como podía sus ataques. Repentinamente el vampiro salió disparado contra una de las paredes y se golpeó con brutalidad la cabeza.

Meiko gimió y obligó a sus brazos a obedecerla, a incorporarla. Estaba haciéndolo cuando unas manos solícitas la rodearon y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en brazos de Taya. El Arcano, sin perder de vista a los dos muchachos, retrocedía para quedar fuera de su alcance.

"¡No, párales, párales! ¡Tú deberías poder hacerlo!" pensó con desesperación.

Pero el joven seguía retrocediendo. Meiko volvió la cabeza y se encontró mirando el agujero que Ted había creado entre las raíces.

"Es todo… por su culpa…" tiró de la chaqueta de Taya y señaló hacia donde estaba el Elixir.

Él negó con la cabeza. La chica le clavó una penetrante mirada de súplica. En medio del caos, mantuvieron una silenciosa conversación.

'No seas estúpida'.

'Sólo quiero que paren de pelear. Si cojo el Elixir, se detendrán'.

'No'.

'¡Por favor!'

Taya suspiró y, de un salto, se encontraron frente a las raíces que guardaban el Elixir. Arrancó sin problemas las que habían surgido para cubrir las quebradas y cogió una de las manos de la muchacha, guiándola hacia la flor azul. Tenía todos los sentidos en alerta y su corazón se había desbocado. Jamás había sentido una fuerza igual y mentiría si dijera que no había estado deseando verlo desde que decidió unirse a los niños.

Tenía miedo. Era perfectamente consciente de que los zarcillos del Elixir lo estaban envolviendo con sutilidad, incitándole a tomarlo. Era una invitación casi insoportable. Su mente se llenó de imágenes sobre lo que podría hacer si lo tuviera en su poder.

Pero las desechó con un parpadeo. Él era un Arcano.

Los Arcanos no buscan más poder que el saber, más beneficio que averiguar todos los secretos.

Para él, el Elixir sólo era una fuente de información. No un arma que usar.

La trémula mano de la muchacha rozó uno de los pétalos que, con el simple contacto, se vino abajo. La flor cayó destrozada en cientos de diminutos cristales azules.

Y, sobre el tallo, en el centro de la flor, había un diminuto recipiente transparente con unas alas enroscadas en torno a su cuerpo.

Taya contuvo el aliento, con la certeza de que se encontraba ante uno de los objetos más valiosos y peligrosos de todas las dimensiones.

Pero, tras superar la sorpresa de ver algo tan ridículamente pequeño, Meiko lo cogió sin pensar y con brusquedad.

Para ella no era nada más que la fuente de todos sus problemas. Y no sentía ningún respeto o reverencia por él.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y se asomó por encima del hombro de Taya haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para gritar:

− ¡Lo tengo! − no hubo respuesta, las sombras de sus amigos seguían peleándose al fondo de la sala. En un arranque de desesperación, llenó sus pulmones y gritó con toda su alma −. ¡Romperé el Elixir!

Ted y Len se detuvieron en seco y sus miradas se clavaron en el frasquito que colgaba de la mano de Meiko.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse.

En ese instante se escuchó un tremendo chasquido. Súbitamente todo comenzó a vibrar, fuera de control. Conteniendo una exclamación, Meiko vio que el suelo de combaba como si se tratara de un líquido y no de algo sólido. Taya saltó hacia atrás pero las baldosas que había bajo sus pies se partieron y estuvieron a punto de caer abajo, hacia una impenetrable oscuridad. Al haber arrancado el corazón del bastión, este se desmoronaba sin remedio. Incluso con toda la energía del Elixir que corría por aquella pequeña dimensión aparte, sin su piedra angular, sin su soporte, sólo era en una ingente cantidad de fuerza que desbocaba.

Rocas y piedras comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Meiko se encogió sobre sí misma mientras Taya las esquivaba como podía y proyectaba su don repulsor para protegerles.

Oía el lamento del lugar, que moría poco a poco. Pero también algo extraño. En medio del ruido, había un rugido que se dirigía hacia ellos. Confusa, no supo reconocer qué era. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

Cuando la pared explotó y las rocas volaron como gigantescos proyectiles contra ellos, Taya ya estaba preparado. Eso no evitó que ver a una mujer con la mitad de la piel quemada y la otra en carne viva abalanzarse sobre ellos con una expresión desquiciada no le impresionase. El joven retrocedió unos pasos, perdiendo la concentración, y se encontró con que su pie daba al vacío.

Los dos contuvieron el aliento al sentir que la gravedad les atrapaba y tiraba de ellos hacia la nada.

Kiku arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Meiko, extendiendo una mano terminada en garras y gritó:

− ¡_El Elixir es mío!_

Y lanzó un zarpazo contra su pecho con la suficiente fuerza como para partirla en dos.

Meiko cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, sin tiempo para gritar.

XXXX

Nota de la autora: ¡se acabó! Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado… El siguiente capítulo estará para el sábado que viene. Como siempre, os animo a dejar reviews sobre vuestras opiniones. Siempre me alegro de ver las reacciones, sean buenas o malas, de la historia.


	21. Capítulo Veintiuno

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: siempre me pasa lo mismo; repaso todo en el último segundo y me quedo con dudas y ganas de reescribir algunas cosas o, al menos, corregirlo con más profundidad. Así que pido disculpas si se me han escapado errores o si algo no se entiende. A Cindy Williams Black (¡mil gracias por la review) jejeje, te acercas en algunas cosas, pero te dejaré con las ganas. No me vayas a abandonar la historia si te cuento el final… En todo caso, al final de este cap queda claro (o al menos me lo parece) uno de los puntos sobre los que has opinado :3.

Como de costumbre, ¡espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!

CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO

La sombra de Kiku descendió sobre Meiko a cámara lenta. La chica vio sus pupilas dilatarse de tal forma que parecía que quisieran absorberla. Vio su boca, desgarrada, sin parte de los dientes, abrirse para devorarla. Y vio su garra abalanzarse contra su pecho.

Hubo un brusco movimiento y se encontró encarada hacia la profunda oscuridad a la que se precipitaban. El cuerpo de Taya se arqueó de dolor cuando las uñas de Kiku le rajaron la espalda.

La daimon tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y se impulsó hacia delante, pasando por encima del Arcano. Atrapó al vuelo uno de los brazos de Meiko. Se lo apartó del pecho de un empujón y la otra mano quedó al descubierto; estaba fuertemente cerrada y de su puño se escapaba un delgado cordón.

Una tenebrosa escarcajada brotó de la garganta de la daimon cuando clavó las garras en la muñeca de Meiko. Ella soltó un alarido. De repente, la mano de Taya se cerró sobre la de Kiku y la pelirroja, sorprendida, comprobó que, a pesar de que la herida debería haberle destrozado la columna, el Arcano continuaba consciente.

Se mantenían flotando en el aire, mientras el suelo que había sobre sus cabezas se venía abajo. Las raíces que habían protegido el Elixir se hundían hacia la negrura que se extendía bajo sus pies.

Para los huesos todavía en regeneración de Kiku la fuerza del Arcano fue brutal y se partieron bajo la presión. En cuanto liberó a Meiko, Taya se precipitó hacia atrás. Pero no había otra salida que ir hacia arriba porque debajo de la habitación del Elixir no había más que un abismo interdimensional: es decir, Vacío. Si se lanzara hacia cualquier lado sin rumbo, se perderían para siempre.

El Arcano chasqueó la lengua con fastidio porque Kiku había llegado a la misma conclusión que él y se había abalanzado hacia arriba para cortarles el paso.

− _Dame… el Elixir…_ − exigió con una voz que variaba entre la de una anciana a punto de expirar y la cavernosa de un monstruo.

− ¡NO! − Meiko lo apretó contra su pecho.

La expresión de Kiku se contrajo de rabia. El dolor de la regeneración la estaba torturando y sabía que el tiempo se le echaba encima. No iba a negociar con dos insectos como ellos.

Taya maldijo interiormente al ver una lengua de fuego rodear el cuerpo de la daimon y la esquivó por unos milímetros cuando se precipitó contra ellos.

Pero no pudo alegrarse. Kiku cogió el antebrazo de Meiko y lo retorció con tal violencia que se escuchó un chasquido. Meiko palideció bruscamente y su cuerpo se tensó a la vez que soltaba un aullido. Kiku abatió la mano sobre el Elixir y al mismo tiempo todo su alrededor de llenó de fuego. A Taya se le cortó la respiración. ¡Les iba a quemar vivos!

− ¡No lo hagas!

Una voz resonó en medio de aquel vacío espacio y un rayo de luz atravesó la oscuridad.

Taya percibió la presencia de una entidad celestial y unos sedosos cabellos aparecieron ante él. Vio unas manos delicadas, pálidas y brillantes, sujetar el brazo de Kiku. El fuego desapareció y la daimon saltó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido electrocutada.

Una muchacha, envuelta en cálida luz, se posicionó delante de ellos y extendió los brazos a los lados.

− ¡Deja de hacer daño, Kiku!

Kiku se quedó mirándola, anonadada.

− Tú…

De pronto, todos sintieron que unas nuevas presencias aparecían en el nivel superior. Kiku apretó los dientes y se encerró en un capullo de fuego para salir disparada hacia lo alto.

En medio de espasmos de dolor, Meiko se esforzó por mirar a su salvadora. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

− ¿No eres la chica que… no eres la devi?

Komori se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

XXXX

− ¡Ahí viene! − advirtió Piko.

La estancia en la que se encontraban casi se había destrozado y no quedaba apenas suelo que pisar. Y si aquel lugar era el corazón del bastión y se encontraba en ese estado, no le podían quedar más que unos minutos a toda la estructura.

Como un meteorito que cae hacia el cielo, la daimon se precipitó contra ellos envuelta en una bola de fuego. ¡No podían dejarla escapar! Lily y Luka se miraron y, sin necesidad de palabras, volaron hacia puntos distintos de la habitación y alzaron las manos, desplegando un conjuro. Mientras Gakupo cogía a Len y a Ted y los apartaba con brusquedad, apareció un símbolo entre ellas que emitió un potente fulgor.

Entonces el meteorito impactó contra la barrera que habían creado en el último instante. Las jóvenes brujas gimieron por la presión que ejercía la daimon y empezaron a soltar oleadas de magia para mantener en pie su escudo. Pero la bola de fuego tenía una fuerza increíble y partió el muro mágico en mil pedazos. Luka y Lily salieron catapultadas hacia atrás al tiempo el bólido atravesaba el techo.

− ¡Tras ella! − gritó Luka un segundo antes de arrojarse hacia el agujero.

− ¡Lady Ritsu! − exclamó Lily, volviéndose hacia la bruja herida que se había conseguido arrastrar hasta la entrada de la sala.

− ¡Yo me ocuparé de todo! ¡Matadla!

La rubia asintió y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, Piko y Gakupo también adquirieron la capacidad de volar. Los tres se precipitaron detrás de Luka.

Kiku ascendió y ascendió, destrozando todo lo que había a su paso, hasta que su cuerpo, más que resentido por la brutal exposición a la magia a la que estaba siendo sometido, la traicionó de nuevo y no tuvo otro remedio que parar.

Abrió un último boquete en el techo y se dejó caer sobre un frío suelo de piedra. Estaba en una sala oscura y amplia. El frescor de la roca alivió tenuemente las dolorosas heridas. Respiró entrecortadamente, cerrando los dedos en torno al Elixir. El líquido del interior del frasco parpadeó con una luz azulada y zarcillos de magia se extendieron por sus venas. Kiku vomitó sangre, de nuevo sufriendo un rechazo, pero se negó a dejarse vencer. Necesitaba curarse para salir viva de allí. Así que absorbió toda la energía que fue capaz. Sus células se multiplicaron a una velocidad cercana a la del sonido y nuevas capas de piel cubrieron sus heridas. Su interior, frágil como nunca, estuvo a punto de resquebrajarse. Pero, de alguna forma, soportó el envite de energía y se reconstruyó a sí mismo.

Justo cuando Kiku se incorporaba, suspirando con una mezcla de dolor y alivio, el techo que había sobre ella se vino abajo.

Kiku se apartó a tiempo y entrecerró los ojos ante los rayos del sol que inundaron la estancia.

Reconoció una de las tres figuras que descendieron con la suavidad de una pluma desde el exterior. Era la bruja que le había contado todo sobre el Elixir. Advirtió que las otras también eran brujas por el tipo de aura que desprendían.

− Parece que llegamos a tiempo − comentó Sai, posándose graciosamente en el suelo y limpiándose una mota imaginaria de polvo del vestido.

− Eso parece − la bruja que parecía más pequeña de todas se volvió hacia el agujero que Kiku había abierto en el suelo y extendió una mano hacia él.

La daimon se giró a tiempo de ver cuatro sombras surgir de su interior, rápidas como balas. La bruja crispó los dedos y estas quedaron repentinamente suspendidas en el aire. Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y desconcierto. Entonces la chica rubia soltó:

− ¡Maestra!

− Hola, Lily − saludó la bruja con desinterés −. Me temo que ahora no tenemos tiempo para vosotros, así que quedaos quietos un rato.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera ni reaccionar, la muchacha los encerró en una burbuja blanca completamente opaca que cayó a plomo en suelo, quebrándolo por el peso.

Kiku sonrió internamente. Se lo merecían.

− Daos prisa, intentarán romperlo − aconsejó la maestra de la chica rubia.

− Da igual, no tardaremos demasiado − Sai sacudió una mano con desgana y se encaró a Kiku −. Vaya, parece que no te encuentras en buenas condiciones, ¿eh? Supongo que Ritsu es una rival más dura de lo que uno puede imaginar.

Kiku apretó los labios. Una cosa era enfrentarse a una gran bruja. Otra muy diferente, a dos. Y ya no había comparación si colaboraban entre ellas. Simplemente, cuando Miku se interpuso, fue demasiado para ella. Pero no admitió en voz alta la terrible desventaja con la que se había encontrado, porque le dolía en lo más profundo de su orgullo darse cuenta de que Miku la había engañado como a una imbécil. No sólo la había conducido hasta un Elixir falso, dándole así la sensación de había conseguido cazarla, como prometió en su momento, sino que se lo había llevado sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Apretó los puños con furia.

− ¿Cómo habéis conseguido entrar? − les preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de sí misma.

− La barrera que rodeaba este lugar y engullía a los que se acercaban se ha desvanecido. Además, gracias al amuleto que me permitiste darte − Kiku arqueó una ceja. No es que le hubiera "permitido" nada; cuando Sai le ofreció su ayuda le exigió a cambio llevar un pequeño conjuro para poder "comprobar si se encontraba bien". Todo aquel tiempo había estado controlándola −, hemos sabido que tienes el Elixir.

Kiku se puso en guardia. Una punzada de desesperación atravesó su pecho. ¿A cuántos más tendría que enfrentarse en esas condiciones?

Sai rió suavemente, percatándose de sus temores.

− No te preocupes. Sólo hemos venido para ayudarte a terminar nuestro trato. Ha sido divertido, pero uno tiene que saber cuándo parar: vas a volver a tu dimensión de inmediato.

Lo entendió. Sólo querían librarse de ella y del Elixir.

Ciertamente, ahora que por fin lo tenía, después de tantos suplicios, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese mundo.

Kiku lo sujetó con firmeza y dio un paso al frente.

Sai sonrió y avanzó hacia ella, solícita.

Entonces, Kiku desapareció. Sai parpadeó, atónita.

− ¡SAI! − escuchó gritar a Miko.

En el último segundo, sintió una presencia a su espalda y trató de apartarse. Pero su cuerpo se paralizó. Un insoportable frío se expandió por el interior de sus huesos, llegando hasta el mismísimo témpano. Era una fuerza bestial, titánica, que le extrajo todo el aire de los pulmones y le comprimió el pecho sin piedad.

Sintió un gélido aliento sobre el cuello y se le erizó la piel. Sus piernas temblaron, fuera de control. Se quedó en vilo al escuchar una suave y burlona voz en su oído.

− Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Aquí se termina nuestra alianza.

Sai percibió claramente cómo el conjuro que había en el interior de Kiku se rompía. Entonces, tan rápida como la luz, Kiku atravesó el agujero del techo y se teletransportó lejos, muy, muy lejos de allí.

XXXX

Haku llevaba dando vueltas por la cocina más tiempo del que era capaz de recordar. Se había preparado varias infusiones para tranquilizarse y sólo después de tres tazas consiguió quedarse sentada en uno de los sillones, relativamente adormecida. Cuando se había despertado, bien de madrugada, sólo estaban ella y Rin en la casa. Tras encontrar una arrugada nota en la que Ritsu le explicaba que, debido a un imprevisto, habían tenido que marcharse y darse cuenta de que no hablaban de llevarse consigo ni a Meiko, ni a Ted ni a Len, se puso a buscarlos como una loca. Recorrió los alrededores de la casa cuando apenas sí había luz y estuvo a punto de caerse por una pendiente. Trató de encontrarles por medio de la magia, pero hacía años que no practicaba ningún conjuro localizador y se vino abajo. Rezó y rezó para que volvieran todos juntos y, cuando Rin se despertó, la abrazó haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por contener la angustia que la corroía por dentro.

Sobre las once percibió una perturbación en el aire y, guiada por una corazonada, salió al exterior.

Encabezados por Luka, les vio volver a todos. Soltó una exclamación, echó a correr hasta ellos y atrapó en sus brazos a Len.

− ¿¡Dónde os habíais metido! ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo nada! − gritó con una nota de histerismo en la voz.

− Haku… − Neru le tocó un hombro con una expresión de culpabilidad.

Pero la Hermana la apartó de un manotazo y la fulminó con la mirada.

− ¿¡Sabéis lo preocupada que he estado! ¿¡Sabéis todas las cosas que se me han pasado por la cabeza! − gritó mientras lágrimas le empañaban el rostro −. ¿¡Se os ha ocurrido pensar que podíais haberme explicado qué estaba ocurriendo!

Neru se quedó mirándola de hito en hito. Era la primera vez que Haku le hablaba de esa manera.

Como nadie parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse a la joven, Prima se adelantó y le dijo con suavidad:

− Nos ocuparemos de aclararte todo de inmediato. Pero, primero, queremos que los niños se vayan a descansar. Ha sido un día duro para todos.

Haku apretó los labios, pero echó una mirada de soslayo a los chiquillos y los vio silenciosos, agotados. Asintió con la cabeza y depositó un beso sobre el pelo de Len que no parecía tener fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Mientras entraban a la casa, Haku se percató de que Kaito no estaba por ninguna parte y de que, en cambio, se había añadido un nuevo miembro al grupo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a la muchacha que habían encontrado a las afueras del bastión. Esta le dedicó un amable y tímido saludo.

Haku sacudió la cabeza. No entendía nada en absoluto.

XXXX

Meiko no había tenido valor para encarar a nadie. Habían escapado del bastión a contrarreloj y, una vez a salvo, presenciaron su destrucción. Fue escalofriante porque, aunque se desmoronaba, sus restos no caían al suelo, sino que eran absorbidos por un gran agujero negro que apareció a sus pies. Con un estremecimiento, fue consciente de que había estado en la boca del mismo con Taya y Kiku. Habían estado tan cerca de perderse en la nada…

Mientras tanto, Komori se ocupó de curarles las heridas. Lo hizo sin el menor esfuerzo, como si fuera algo tan sencillo como respirar. Les recomendó a Ritsu y Prima que, ante todo, reposaran para recuperar fuerzas. Esperaron a que el bastión se derrumbara por completo, espectadores mudos de su muerte. Entonces, Luka anunció que Kiku había escapado con el Elixir y ya nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que regresaron a la casa de la montaña.

Al entrar al salón, Meiko soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pero no tuvo tiempo para alegrarse de estar a salvo. Escuchó una bofetada y, al volverse a ver qué había pasado, recibió una ella misma. La mejilla le ardió rabiosamente. Se la cubrió con una mano, notando que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Ritsu se había plantado delante de ella y de Ted. Aunque a él también le había abofeteado, el joven permanecía impertérrito, con la mirada gacha.

− ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho? − preguntó la bruja con un tono que le puso los pelos de punta a Meiko.

Ninguno contestó.

− ¿Sois conscientes del peligro en el que os habéis puesto, no sólo a vosotros mismos, sino a Len también? Pienso que cada uno puede tener sus motivos para jugarse la vida, pero lo que es imperdonable es arriesgar la de otros − clavó los ojos en Ted −. Más te vale aprender esa lección antes de pensar en vengarte.

− Tenía derecho a ir − contestó él con un gesto desafiante pero, al mismo tiempo, cansado.

− Lo tenías − concedió Ritsu −. Pero, en el mundo real, tu libertad se acaba donde empieza la del otro. De modo que si se os vuelve a pasar por la cabeza poner en peligro a mi alumno os daréis cuenta de dónde comienzan las venganzas de los demás.

Meiko se encogió. La cabeza le latía dolorosamente por culpa de las extrañas sensaciones que la rodeaban y se encontraba, sinceramente, mal. Por eso no tuvo fuerzas para contestar a esa amenaza. Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo lo que pudo por tragarse las súbitas ganas de llorar.

Al ver su expresión, Ritsu exhaló un débil resoplido.

− Y ahora iros a dormir los dos, lo necesitáis. Ted, ve adelantándote a tu cuarto, luego me pasaré a quitarte el conjuro que te hizo Lily para que puedas descansar − se masajeó el tabique de la nariz y los despidió con un gesto.

Meiko intentó cruzar su mirada con la de Ted, sin embargo, éste ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba de ella. Con un suspiro que le salió de lo más hondo del alma, echó a andar por el pasillo cuando, repentinamente, cayó en la cuenta de algo y se dio la vuelta.

− ¿Y Kaito?

Ritsu no respondió y Meiko frunció el ceño. Prima se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

− Te lo explicaré en tu cuarto. Si quieres, luego también te lo cuento a ti, Ted.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, algo desconcertado. Los tres se dirigieron a las habitaciones y Meiko entró en la suya con un mal presentimiento. Antes de cerrar la puerta, vio que Len se había quedado dormido en el sofá y que Rin le estaba tapando con una manta. Cerró los ojos, con la culpabilidad apuñalándole el pecho. Si se hubiera sabido enfrentar a Ted, Len no tendría que haber pasado por ese infierno. Revivió sus confusos recuerdos sobre el momento en que el chico se cubrió de un aura dorada. Se frotó los brazos, donde la piel se le había puesto de gallina. No tenía ni idea de magia, pero estaba segura de que el poder que Len usó fue impresionante. Y lo más sorprendente es que había desplegado tal cantidad de magia para defenderla. Una oleada de cariño y aprecio se extendió por su interior. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sus resentidas piernas se lo agradecieron.

Prima le ofreció una taza que expulsaba vapor. Hasta hacía un momento no la tenía. Supuso que era cosa de Ritsu. Aspiró los exóticos olores que emanaba, notando que se relajaba, y dio un par de sorbitos mientras Prima se acomodaba en el centro de la cama.

− No sé cómo empezar… − admitió Prima tras un rato. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y el agotamiento se percibía en cada uno de sus movimientos. Meiko no sabía qué había hecho para encontrarse así, aunque estaba claro que no podía haber sido nada bueno −. Verás… hemos estado luchando contra Kiku − y procedió a explicarle todo; desde que decidieron actuar al enterarse de que Kiku se encontraba en el bastión hasta el encuentro con Miku. Le relató por encima la historia que su vieja amiga les había revelado y apretó la mano de Meiko cuando ésta se echó a llorar tras escuchar el horroroso año que Kaito había tenido que sufrir. Después le contó el plan que habían ideado: agotar a la daimon hasta que su cuerpo no pudiese soportar más energía y así, después, matarla −. El problema era que temíamos que Kiku se hiciese de nuevo con el cuerpo de Miku. Por eso Ritsu pensó que había llegado el momento de la verdad. La realidad es que Miku mató a una bruja del Aquelarre y que tanto ella como Kaito están siendo perseguidos. Pero, ¿tenían que seguir sufriendo por culpa del Elixir? Al menos nosotras dos tenemos muy claro que no. Y debíamos tener en cuenta una cosa; si el cuerpo de Miku había absorbido la energía suficiente como para despedir un aura capaz de confundirse con la del verdadero Elixir significaba que se había convertido en una fuente de energía muy poderosa, y peligrosa, que tardaría años (puede que décadas) en vaciarse a menos que se usara una cantidad brutal de lo que había en su interior. Por eso les dijimos que huyeran con el cuerpo, que hicieran con él lo que les pareciera correcto y… vivieran donde nadie pudiera volver a hacerles daño.

Meiko se quedó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras.

Cuando comprendió lo que suponía aquello se incorporó de un salto.

− ¿¡Eso quiere decir que no les volveremos a ver nunca más!

Prima respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Meiko se anegaron en lágrimas.

− ¿Pero por qué? Echarlos así es como… como… como obligarles a huir de nuevo, sin ayuda, sin nadie… ¿Por qué no se podían quedar con nosotros?

− Meiko − Prima la cogió de las manos y intercambió con ella una mirada de seriedad −. No sé cómo explicarte esto pero… ¿Kaito te dijo algo acerca del vínculo que hay entre brujas e inmortales?

− Sí − respondió sorbiéndose los mocos.

− ¿Qué te contó exactamente?

− Pues que… que es una unión muy fuerte, que compartís sentimientos y que si el inmortal se moría, la bruja también… − Meiko se dejó la frase en el aire, consciente de que acababa de decir algo muy importante.

Pero no acababa de enteder qué exactamente.

− Meiko − Prima, con firmeza, la obligó a sentarse de nuevo −, Miku mató a Kaito gracias a la incomensurable energía que le proporcionó el Elixir y, si no murió inmediatamente después, fue porque este la ataba a nuestro mundo. Pero no es más que una cuenta atrás; cuando pierda la magia que la sostiene, morirá.

− ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Kaito? − murmuró en voz baja, sin aliento.

Prima hizo una mueca de dolor.

− Eso quiere decir que Kaito volvió a la vida sólo porque Miku lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas… Es decir, parte del Elixir fue a parar a su interior. Kaito está en la misma situación que Miku. Es… es una pila que se va a acabar de un momento a otro. Puede que al principio le quedara mucha vida, pero por cada vez que murió y revivió gastó una cantidad considerable… Y por eso pensamos que lo mejor era… era que decidieran vivir como quieran lo que les quede de tiempo − respiró hondo, como si cada palabra supusiera un suplicio para ella. Sin embargo, consiguió sonreír, suplicándole con la mirada que lo entendiera −. Se merecen al menos el derecho de decidir. Se lo merecen después de todo lo que han sufrido.

Meiko abrió la boca con rabia, dispuesta a contradecir. Pero de su garganta sólo emergió un profundo gemido y se tapó la cara al tiempo que estallaba en sollozos y se encogía sobre sí misma.

Prima la miró con pena y le acarició la cabeza.

− Kaito no se olvidó de ti. Nos pidió que te protegiéramos − le dijo con ternura.

− ¡Mentira! − gritó Meiko, pillando por sorpresa a la inmortal −. ¡Si no se hubiera olvidado de mí, me habría protegido él!

− Meiko…− intentó decir Prima.

− ¡Es un idiota! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Imbécil, hipócrita! − Meiko hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Las lágrimas recorrían, ardientes, sus mejillas y se derramaban sobre sus piernas. Su pecho se había contraído de pena, de dolor. ¡Había estado cerca, tan cerca de poder verle antes de que se fuera! ¡Por el amor de Cielo, estuvieron en el mismo espacio, a menos de un kilómetro de distancia! ¡Se había jugado la vida, casi la había matado un dragón, estuvieron a punto de morir en ese lugar sacado de una pesadilla! ¿Y para qué? ¡Sólo para regresar, recibir un tortazo y enterarse de que Kaito se había marchado para siempre y que se iba a morir de un momento a otro!  
Prima se dio cuenta de que Meiko no atendería a razones, que necesitaba estar sola, odiar al mundo y, sobre todo, descansar antes de poder empezar a sobreponerse. Habían sido unos días espantosos. Era demasiado para aceptarlo todo de golpe. Cualquier chiquilla de su edad se habría venido abajo muchísimo antes. Casi era un milagro que hubiese aguantado tan estoicamente hasta ese momento.

Se levantó y se retiró en silencio, con la impresión de que cargaba el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Y todavía le quedaba hablar con Ted. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se preguntó cuándo terminaría aquel inacabable día.

Meiko escuchó la puerta cerrarse y agarró una de las almohadas para tirarla con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Dio un golpe a algo que había sobre la mesa y lo escuchó estamparse contra el suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Arremetió contra todo lo que encontró de pie con gritos de rabia y frustración, con el rostro embadurnado por las lágrimas que bajaban como torrentes por sus pómulos. Pateó y derribó la mesita de estar. Partió la lámpara, cogió los restos y los arrojó contra la pared. Arrancó las mantas de la cama y las mordió, ahogando el llanto, y lanzó uno de sus zapatos contra un espejo que había en la pared. Sólo cuando no quedó nada más por romper y se encontró con las manos vacías se tapó la cara y se dejó caer en la cama, llorando amargamente.

Siempre había pensado que montaría su primer numerito cuando rompiera con un novio que realmente le hubiera importado. No por culpa de un viejo que había entrado de pronto en su vida, poniéndolo todo patas arriba y obligándola a escapar con él, a engañar a sus padres y meterse en el lío más grande que jamás imaginó.

Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él. Para ella, Kaito era un ser inalcanzable. Mucho más que un actor, un ídolo o un ángel. Siempre había sido consciente de esa mirada que se perdía en el pasado, que pasaba a través ella sin verla. Por eso había querido que la mirara a ella. Que se diera cuenta de que estaba a su lado, pasando los días con él, compartiendo sus alegrías y sufrimientos. Que fuera consciente de su presencia. Que la apreciara aunque para él no fuera más que una niñata. Pero una niñata que estaba a su lado.

Estaba segura de que lo había conseguido, de que, a pesar de todo, habían logrado entenderse.

Entonces, ¿por qué se había marchado sin decirle nada? Podría haber dejado el cuerpo de Miku donde fuera y volver a despedirse con propiedad. Había creído que valía lo suficiente como para que él se dejara dar un abrazo y le permitiera desearle lo mejor, agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta entonces, aunque estuviera cabreadísima porque se tuviera que marchar.

Se veía que estaba equivocada.

Meiko hundió la cara en el colchón y gritó prolongadamente, intentando vaciarse de esos sentimientos que la estaban torturando por dentro. Menosprecio, decepción, tristeza. Quería librarse de todos ellos.

Pero no había manera.

Al final, el cansancio pudo con ella y cayó lentamente al mundo de los sueños, mareada y sin poder despegar los párpados por lo mucho que había llorado.

Aun así, siguió preguntándose:

¿No podías haberte despedido de mí?

XXXX

Esa noche, aunque sospechaba que a Ritsu no le haría gracia, Ted se escabulló de su habitación. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, despejarse. Porque, aunque había dormido durante todo el día, tenía la impresión de que no había descansado en absoluto. Se sentía pesado, torpe, y sentía unas insoportables ganas de gritar hasta desgarrarse el alma. Sin embargo, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

El techo de la casa era plano y muy cómodo para recostarse. Ted se dejó caer de espaldas y se encontró con el inabarcable cielo, de un profundo negro salteado de estrellas. Era la primera vez que veía un cielo tan maravilloso. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se parecía al cielo que él conocía: había tantas, tantas estrellas que se le hicieron sentirse sobrecogido.

Bajo esa fría y pura luz, su pálida piel también parecía impoluta. Alzó una mano, interponiéndola entre él y el cielo.

Una vez que estaba reconociendo el terreno para una misión, tuvo que quedarse durante muchas horas en una cafetería vigilando el edificio donde se había refugiado su objetivo. Entre tanto, escuchó a una madre contarle a su hija que las personas, al morir, se iban a un lugar precioso que estaba en el cielo.

No le habían enseñado demasiadas cosas de pequeño, pero sabía que lo que veía en lo alto eran estrellas que se encontraban a millones de años luz. Sabía que entre ellos había una distancia interminable.

Pero nadie le había dicho qué pasaba cuando alguien moría. ¿Iba a rellenar ese vacío?

Era irónico que se lo estuviera preguntando por primera vez después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con la muerte.

Había perdido la oportunidad de revivir a Teto. Ese monstruo se había llevado el Elixir y estaba seguro de que no podría volver a conseguirlo. Si algo sabía con certeza, era que las oportunidades sólo se presentan una vez.

Desde que Teto murió (¿de verdad había sido hacía tan sólo días?), todo se había venido abajo. Todo. Pero no quería admitirlo, no quería mirar atrás, no quería perdón por nada de lo que había hecho. ¿Quién tenía derecho a decirle que no podía odiar visceralmente a ese demonio? ¿Quién tenía derecho a darle lecciones?

Sacudió la cabeza. Le iba a estallar si seguía así. Se sentó y respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones con ese aire tan frío que casi resultaba cortante. Era tan puro, tan descontaminado, y tan natural, que hacía daño.

Se quedó en blanco, deseando poder aislarse del mundo.

Escuchó unos ruidos.

Por el rabillo del ojo reconoció la larga melena rubia de la hermana mayor de Len. Se preguntó si vendría a golpearle por haber puesto al chico en peligro.

La joven estaba subiendo por una trampilla, (al contrario que él, quien saltó directamente desde su ventana) y al verle, se detuvo.

− Creía que el sitio estaba libre −comentó −. Perdona por molestarte.

"Vaya, no viene a matarme" pensó.

− … llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Ted estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que ya se iba él si quería estar allí. Pero su parte impulsiva, que quería autolesionarse, torturarse, sentirse mal, todavía peor de lo que ya se encontraba, una lamentable parte que no sabía que tenía, le hizo asentir con la cabeza.

Neru se acomodó a su lado, abrazándose las piernas para protegerse del frío.

− Len nos ha contado que querías el Elixir − empezó a decir sin mirarle a la cara. A Ted le sorprendió que no parecía que le estuviera acusando de nada −. Le dijiste que querías vengarte pero… tengo la impresión de que no era eso lo primero en lo que pensaste.

Ted soltó una risa sarcástica.

− ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

Neru, que se había estado peinando con los dedos la larga cabellera, dejó de juguetear con un mechón y dijo con voz ronca:

− Porque yo también tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía hacer el Elixir cuando me encontré, de repente, con que mis padres estaban muertos.

El interior de Ted sufrió un vuelco ante la repentina información. Pero adoptó una expresión neutra y guardó silencio, esperando a que continuara hablando.

Neru cerró los ojos por un momento, reuniendo fuerzas.

− La verdad es que he venido para sentirme mejor conmigo misma − dijo, sonriendo ácidamente −. No me llevaba bien con tu hermana. Pero la noche antes de… bueno − carraspeó y Ted agradeció que no continuara, porque el corazón se le había contraído de tal forma que estuvo a punto de doblarse por el dolor −, habló con Haku sobre ti. Dijo que quería salvarte.

− ¿Salvarme…? − repitió.

− Yo también estoy… estaba… − suspiró −, ahora ya sé que Len y Rin no necesitan ser salvados gracias a Miku. Sin embargo, fue tu hermana la que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba caminando en círculos. Me sentí identificada. Las dos perseguíamos una meta muy similar. Pensé que podría intimar más con ella − negó con la cabeza, hundiendo los hombros −. He venido a pedirte disculpas porque no fui capaz de salvarla, aunque estaba enfrente de ella cuando pasó.

Ted no contestó.

− No necesito que me perdones − prosiguió el cabo de un rato para romper el silencio reinante −. Puedes odiarme, si quieres. Pero necesitaba decirte que lo lamento muchísimo − Neru se empezó a incorporar.

− ¿Lo habrías hecho? − preguntó entonces Ted, volviendo la cabeza hacia la negra noche que se extendía a su alrededor.

Ella frunció el ceño.

− ¿El qué?

− Revivir a tus padres − musitó roncamente.

La inmortal le contempló, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de él.

− Estoy segura de que antes lo habría hechon − admitió.

− ¿Y porqué ahora no? ¿Porque el tiempo ha curado tus heridas? − Ted no pudo reprimir el veneno en sus palabras.

− En absoluto − Neru se mordió el interior de la mejilla, titubeante −. ¿Te han contado… lo que le sucedió al inmortal de Miku?

Ted asintió con lentitud. Todavía no podía creer que Kaito se hubiera ido. Igual que su hermana. Sin un adiós, sin ningún aviso. Completamente de improviso y sin dar oportunidad alguna de asimilarlo.

− Cuando escuché lo que es capàz de hacer el Elixir, pensé, por un instante, que quería tenerlo, que quería arreglar todo lo que había provocado esta estúpida y asquerosa lucha. ¿Qué mejor que salvar a mis padres con el mismo objeto que causó su muerte? − Neru apretó un puño con una triste expresión de resignación −. Pero luego… luego imaginé lo que sería hacerles revivir. Hacerles sufrir.

− ¿Por qué iban a sufrir? Miku no sabía lo que había hecho. Nadie tiene por qué pasar por la experiencia de Kaito − saltó Ted.

− ¿No lo entiendes? − Neru le dirigió una mirada de compasión −. ¿Imaginas el daño que hace romper el ciclo natural trayendo a un alma de la muerte y forzarla a quedarse en este mundo?

− Yo no veo que…

− Eso es porque no quieres creerlo − le interrumpió con firmeza, si bien su tono se suavizó gradualmente a medida que hablaba −. Hasta ahora, el Elixir siempre se ha cobrado algo a cambio de lo que ha dado. Y lo que se ha roto no puede volver a quedar igual que antes. Ni siquiera el Elixir pudo rehacer el vínculo entre Miku y Kaito. Ni siquiera el Elixir pudo crear niños perfectos. El Elixir te da la mitad de lo que quieres y te destruye por el camino. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer volver a mis seres queridos si no voy a poder disfrutar de su compañía ni ellos de la mía?

Ted apretó los labios con rabia. No le gustaba nada de lo que le había dicho. Sintió el impulso de golpearla, de hacerla entrar en razón para que viera que se equivocaba, sacudirla por los hombros hasta que no tuviera otro remedio que darse cuenta que lo que decía no tenía sentido. ¡Nadie aceptaría una decisión tan pasiva! ¿Quién podría quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, dejándose arrastrar por los acontecimientos? A él no le importaría hacer lo imposible para…

Súbitamente, la imagen de su hermana, frágil, con el aspecto de una niña de diez años y la mirada de alguien que ya ha cumplido con todo lo que le queda por hacer, que ya se ha rendido y no espera más que abrazar la muerte, apareció ante sus ojos.

Se levantó de un salto con la cara contraída. Retrocedió un par de pasos, cerrando la mano sobre su corazón que, aunque no latía, le hacía tanto daño como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal.

− ¿Ted? − Neru extendió una mano hacia él, asustada por la expresión de dolor que le deformaba el rostro.

− No lo sé − musitó él −. No sé qué debería pensar, qué debería hacer… No sé nada…

Neru intentó alcanzarle, dispuesta a consolarle, a lo que fuera necesario para paliar su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, el muchacho saltó por el borde de la azotea, en dirección a su habitación, y la dejó sola.

Una helada ráfaga de viento recorrió la azotea y se abrazó a sí misma. Se sintió tremendamente pequeña.

No podía dejar de pensar en Ted. Había vivido mucho y había experimentado todo tipo de alegrías y penurias. Se había implicado en cuerpo y alma en causas que consideraba justas y había defendido su postura con pasión. Había dado con casos descorazonadores y que le hacían preguntarse qué sentido tenía la vida. Pero había sido testigo de la tremenda fuerza interior de las personas que perdían a un ser querido y, aun así, tenían el valor de levantarse y mirar al futuro.

A pesar de todo, ningún le afectó como lo estaba haciendo el caso de Ted.

Y eso se debía a que era culpa del Elixir.

"No es sólo lo que le ha pasado a él…" pensó "Todo… todo es culpa del Elixir".

Para que una bruja pudiera utilizarlo a su antojo, sus padres habían tenido que morir. Para intentar corregir lo que el Elixir no había hecho bien con sus hermanos, Neru había viajado en busca de Miku y no pudo estar al lado de Haku cuando esa daimon la atacó. Cuando averiguó la verdad sobre el Elixir, descubrió que Miku no era más que otra víctima, y una víctima terrible a decir verdad. Pero al Elixir no le bastaba con eso. Si las personas no morían a su alrededor, no quedaba satisfecho.

En el fondo sabía que el Elixir en sí no era nada. Que lo que lo volvía peligroso no eran otra cosa que las personas: los seres vivos y su ambición desmedida; los seres vivos que, en su egoísmo, no dudaban en hacer daño a los demás con tal satisfacer sus propios deseos.

Pero, para ella, el Mal era el Elixir. Porque atraía las desgracias como imanes. Porque, por su culpa, no había podido integrarse en el mundo; porque no la hizo nacer como una bruja, o como una persona normal y corriente. Y castigaba a sus hermanos de la misma manera, convirtiéndolos en seres incompletos, que no tendrían cabida en ninguna sociedad.

¿Dónde encajarían en medio del vasto y hostil mundo que les rodeaba?

− ¡Te encontré!

Una voz atravesó las profundas capas de oscuridad que habían ido cubriéndola pensamiento a pensamiento.

Se volvió y vio a Haku salir por la trampilla, sujetándose el pelo mientras la fría rasca la hacía estremecerse. Le sonrió con calidez. Por suerte, una vez le explicaron lo ocurrido, se le había empezado a pasar el enfado y había vuelto a ser la solícita chica que Neru conocía, la chica que ofrecía a todos su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Sólo con ver esa sonrisa, Neru sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

− ¿Pasa algo? − preguntó al darse cuenta de que era raro que Haku hubiese tenido que subir hasta el tejado para encontrarla.

− No. Sólo es que me di cuenta de que no estabas y me puse a buscarte − Haku se acurrucó a su lado y se frotó con fuerza los brazos −. Por los Ángeles, que frío hace.

Neru se rió y le dio la razón. Si cualquier otra persona la hubiera interrumpido se habría molestado, marchándose a buscar algún sitio más tranquilo. Pero era Haku. Con su mera presencia sintió que parte de la oscuridad se perdía en la lejanía.

− ¿No están preciosas las estrellas? − preguntó Haku al cabo de un rato −. Me recuerdan a cuando estaba en la iglesia…

− ¿Te gustaría volver? − inquirió Neru, algo incómoda. Jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta, pero sentía que era culpa suya que hubiese perdido hogar: de no haber llevado a los niños para que los cuidara, esa daimon nunca se habría acercado a ella.

− ¿A la iglesia? Sí, claro. Aunque sólo sea para despedirme apropiadamente. Buf, qué frío… − le dirigió varias miradas de soslayo −. Neru, sé que es estúpido preguntarte esto pero… ¿estás bien?

La joven respiró hondo. ¿Por qué sentaba tan bien que alguien se preocupara por ti?

− No. No estoy bien − empezó a decir −. Miro a mi alrededor y sólo veo al Elixir, una y otra, y otra vez. ¿No es irónico? − se le escapó una seca carcajada que más bien se asemejó a un quejido −. He estado buscándolo sin parar y ahora daría lo que fuera por perderlo de vista para siempre…

− Neru…

− Lo odio − confesó con un gemido. Y sintió un incomensurable alivio al aceptarlo −. Lo odio con toda mi alma. Por su culpa nací así. Si no fuera por él, podría haber sido una persona normal y corriente, haber encajado en la sociedad… − tragó una bocanada de aire y exclamó con angustia −: Me da igual en cuál, en la de las brujas o en la de los humanos. ¡Pero al menos en una! Si no fuera por él…

− Si no fuera por él, no estarías aquí − la interrumpió Haku cogiéndole una mano −. Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti pero, ¿es que te arrepientes de haber vivido con tus padres, de haberte encontrado con la gente que has conocido? ¿Te arrepientes de tener como hermanos a Len y a Rin? ¿Es que ellos tampoco deberían haber nacido?

− ¡No estoy diciendo eso! − se horrorizó Neru.

− En parte sí, Neru. Sin el Elixir, tú no habrías sido tú, lo que eres ahora, mi mejor amiga. Por eso nunca dejaré de dar las gracias, a pesar de todo lo que ello conlleva, por que tus padres decidieran tener una hija.

Neru se debatió entre las lágrimas y la risa.

− ¿Es que ni siquiera me vas a dejar compadecerme de mí misma?

− Si te fuera a hacer bien, te permitiría compadecerte todo lo que quisieras − sonrió con tristeza −. Pero no quiero que te desprecies. No quiero que lo hagas ni a mis espaldas, ni tú sola, ni siquiera en tu mente.

− Qué estricta… − resopló.

− Neru, estoy siendo seria − Haku se arrastró hasta posicionarse delante de ella y sus miradas se encontraron.

− Lo sé − desvió los ojos. Siempre le había costado enfrentarse a Haku y su asfixiante sinceridad.

− ¿Entonces? − insistió la muchacha.

− No puedo decirte que alguna vez llegue a quererme − siempre lo había sabido, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta del profundo rencor que había desarrollado contra el Elixir por convertirla en una paria. Y odiar al Elixir, significaba odiarse en parte, porque su existencia se debía a él −. Pero… puede que Len y Rin estén a tiempo. Ritsu dice que quiere a Len como alumno y con ella… quizás, consigamos abrirle un futuro. Y respecto a Rin… no quiero que siga mis pasos − sola, sin bruja, aislada de los demás humanos por su aspecto juvenil mientras su interior seguía desarrollándose, envejeciendo lentamente en medio de un mundo que no se percataba de su existencia −. Por eso no tengo la intenciónde de huir. Voy a hacer lo que esté en mi mano para destruir el Elixir − añadió con firmeza.

La expresión de Haku se contrajo en una mueca de… ¿decepción? Antes de que pudiera identificar aquel sentimiento, Neru se encontró siendo abrazada por su amiga y tuvo que hacer equilibrios para no caer de espaldas.

− ¿Haku?

− No vayas.

− ¿Cómo?

− Tengo miedo de que no regreses − Haku se estremeció −. Hoy he sufrido como nunca pensando que, si no volvieras, ni siquiera sabría a dónde ir a buscarte. Y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca más. Así que no vuelvas a dejarme atrás, ¿vale? Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con esta pelea de brujas y demonios. Volvámonos a la iglesia o a cualquier otro sitio. Me da igual dónde, pero... no vuelvas a marcharte − rogó con un hilo de voz.

Neru no pudo responder. Torpemente, acarició la espalda de Haku con la garganta contraída. Los minutos fluyeron lentamente en medio del susurro del viento que les acuchillaba la piel, atravesando sus ligeros pijamas. Y Haku comprendió que su petición no iba ser cumplida. Se le escapó un sollozo ahogado y se abrazó con más fuerza a Neru.

− Tengo miedo − susurró, temblando por culpa del frío.

Neru le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y sus ojos viajaron hacia el infinito. Las palabras de Haku la hicieron tomar una decisión.

XXXX

Poco más tarde, cuando Haku se hubo ido a su dormitorio, Neru se sentó al lado de Ritsu, que dormitaba en el sofá.

− ¿No vas a descansar? − le preguntó.

− En cuanto me haya aclarado un poco, lo intentaré − respondió al bruja masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Le habían salido unas oscuras ojeras y estaba tan pálida que su piel parecía ser de mármol. Necesitaba reposar de inmediato. Pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño −. ¿Querías algo?

− He estado pensando… − Neru se humedeció el labio inferior −. ¿Serías capaz de manipular una cantidad más o menos grande de energía del Elixir?

Ritsu se quedó mirándola de hito en hito. Luego frunció el ceño.

− ¿De qué estás hablando?

− Verás, hay algo que me gustaría hacer si sobrevivimos a todo esto….

XXXX

Después de un primer momento de estupefacción, se dieron cuenta de que Kiku había escapado e intentaron ir detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Luka y Lily consiguieron romper la esfera en la que Miko las había encerrado. Y el baluarte se estaba derrumbándo. Fue entonces cuando Miko tomó el mando y les ordenó transportarse a un lugar seguro, abandonando a sus aprendices a sabiendas de que se las podrían apañar por sí solas. Una vez a salvo, usaron numerosos conjuros de localización con la esperanza de que Kiku hubiese estado demasiado débil como para aislarse bajo una barrera perfecta.

Parecía que, una vez más, sus cálculos fallaron.

Se encontraban en una habitación oscura que habían creado rápidamente en medio de la nada para poder realizar una reunión de emergencia. Con ellas se hallaban sus inmortales y, por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, el compañero de Tei se dejó ver. Alto y ancho como un armario, con una expresión apacible, Al (apodado Big Al) guardaba las espaldas de su pareja, asistiendo a la reunión de aquellas brujas histéricas como si fuese el pan de cada día. Silenciosamente había compartido un par de saludos con Rook y Ruko. Después, los tres permanecieron sumergidos en la semipenumbra de la estancia, convertidos en sombras vigilantes, preparadas para intervenir en cuanto sus compañeras se lo indicaran.

Bajo un foco de luz que surgía de algún punto indeterminado sobre sus cabezas, las tres brujas discutieron durante horas, perdiendo la paciencia por el camino. Incluso Miko, siempre inalterable, atacó a Sai con afiladas palabras y una mueca de desprecio que contrastaba con su tranquila personalidad. Los chillidos alterados de Tei terminaron con el estoicismo de Sai, que también se enzarzó a lanzar gritos. La discusión degeneró en una pelea de acusaciones e insultos, a cada cual más sórdido que el anterior.

Si alguien hubiera sido testigo de este comportamiento no habría creído que las tres eran grandes brujas del Aquelarre, cuya fama incluso llegaba a otras dimensiones.

Pero eran viejas y estaban acostumbradas a que el curso de los acontecimientos obedeciera a sus decisiones. Hacía siglos que el pánico no las dominaba de esa manera.

Cuando, por fin, terminaron la reyerta y decidieron tomarse un descanso, cada una se retiró hacia su inmortal, todavía lanzándose heladas miradas las unas a las otras.

Ruko, inteligentemente, optó por no intervenir en la caótica mente de su bruja y cerró las puertas de la suya para no importunarla.

A Sai le dolía la cabeza y sentía que la rabia y la indignación recorrían sus venas como un penetrante y ardiente veneno. Haciendo chirriar los dientes, se masajeó las sienes, maldiciendo los alaridos de Tei, que todavía retumbaban en su cerebro.

Se había visto obligada a admitir que la pieza que había metido en el juego, con la intención de asegurarse la victoria, les había dado la espalda. Tei no había parado de echarle en cara que Kiyoteru se había acercado a ella y que la había tentado sin que ninguna hiciera nada por evitarlo. Pero Sai dudaba que ese hubiera sido el motivo de su traición.

Kiku quería el Elixir. Si se hubiera unido a Kiyoteru probablemente hubiera tenido que renunciar a él. Después de todo, los Arcanos querían recuperarlo. Estaba claro que la pequeña daimon había decidido actuar por su cuenta.

Apretó la mandíbula.

"Necio e inútil peón… Pagarás haberme traicionado" juró.

− Tenemos que evitar que escape − escuchó decir a Miko, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

− No podrá hacerlo. Está demasiado débil − respondió Sai.

− Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? − preguntó Tei −. Se suponía que iba a ser ella la que se llevaría el Elixir − se quedó en silencio y frunció el ceño −. No entiendo por qué nos ha rechazado si sabe que eso es una muerte segura.

Sai se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios. Creía conocer el motivo.

− Quizás… ahora que tiene el Elixir quiere intervenir en nuestra dimensión − expuso con lentitud.

− ¡JA! ¡Estúpida! − Tei soltó una cruel carcajada −. Si lo intenta, ¡tendrá que enfrentarse al Aquelarre entero! ¡La mataremos antes de que pueda mover un dedo!

− Eso si la encontramos antes − la interrumpió Miko con un tono más grave de lo habitual. Tanto ella como Sai se habían dado cuenta de la amenaza en la que Kiku se había convertido −. ¿Qué pasaría si se escondiera durante los suficientes años como para controlar el Elixir a la perfección? Que yo sepa, el nivel de Miku ni se acerca a la mitad, ¿no, Sai? Hubo muchos más huéspedes que lo poseyeron por más tiempo.

Sai asintió con una fría mirada.

− Entonces ni nosotras seríamos capaces de derrotarla − confirmó.

Se miraron entre ellas, manteniendo una fría fachada exterior, pero empezando a asustarse. Lo que había comenzado como una entretenida estratagema para torcer los planes de los Arcanos se estaba volviendo en su contra.

"No" Sai sacudió la cabeza. "No te dejes llevar por el pánico. Podemos arreglarlo si nos organizamos bien. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es obligarla a sacar de aquí el Elixir".

Planteó su proposición en voz alta.

− ¿Y quién va a hacerlo? − inquirió Miko −. Sólo nosotras o Ritsu podríamos matarla cuando está tan débil. Pero…

Cuando se unieron, lo hicieron bajo una estricta promesa: ninguna de ellas se acercaría ni por asomo al Elixir. Y por ello se vigilaban unas a otras sin descanso, asegurándose de que todas cumplían con lo estipulado.

− Tendremos que escoger a alguien de los grupos − resolvió Sai con serenidad −. Alguien que pueda atravesar las dimensiones y llevárselo lejos de aquí.

− Obviamente, Ritsu queda descartada. De modo que sólo nos quedan…

Independientemente de las fichas que se habían unido por su cuenta y de las que Miko había incluido a última hora, Sai fue quien seleccionó las que realmente importaban: Kiku, Luka, Miku y Kaito. Los demás habían colaborado a animar la trama, pero no eran más que secundarios. Y, cuando se suponía que el juego tendría que haber llegado a su final, resultaba que se extendía y que había perdido tres piezas de golpe: Kiku, Miku y Kaito.

De modo que ahora, las únicas candidatas eran Lily y Luka.

− Ey − Tei les llamó la atención −. Hasta ahora hemos apoyado a tu candidata y decidimos que la ayudaríamos si era necesario para que llegase hasta el Elixir − dejó caer una pausa de efecto −. Mira cómo nos ha salido la partida − una desagradable sonrisa burlona curvó los labios de la bruja −. ¿Y si yo no quiero apoyar a tu pieza?

− ¿A qué te refieres? − el tono de Sai fue amenazador.

− ¿Y si cada una apuesta por un candidato distinto?

Por un momento, Sai se quedó en blanco. Después sintió un estallido de indignación e interés.

− No estamos en posición de arriesgarnos − sentenció Miko, planamente.

− ¿Y qué pasa si no consiguen el Elixir? − la bruja de cabello blanco se encogió de hombros −. Prepararemos otras piezas. Como si no hubiera brujas o daimons suficientes en el Universo − Tei se rió entre dientes −. Pero ahora que por fin me estaba divirtiendo no quiero terminar… Si apoyamos otra vez todas a una misma candidata, aplastaremos a la daimon y no tendrá nada de gracia.

− ¿Y qué pasaría si dos apostáramos por la misma persona? − susceptible, Sai fulminó a Tei con la mirada −. Es más, ¿qué ganamos con apostar?

− Eso es lo que había estado pensando − Tei dio unas infantiles palmadas de entusiasmo −. Si no apostamos algo importante, no será divertido. Y quiero enfrentarme a vosotras con todas mis fuerzas. Y si las cosas empezaran a salir mal, sólo tendríamos que unirnos de nuevo. ¿No veis que es perfecto?

Sai y Miko intercambiaron una fugaz mirada.

− ¿Qué quieres apostar? − inquirió la segunda con frialdad, aunque no sin cierta curiosidad.

Tei guardó un largo silencio antes de anunciar con ardor:

− Dos de nuestros mejores conjuros.

Sai se quedó congelada, con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tras la primera impresión consiguió recuperar la compostura y sacudió la cabeza con violencia. Tanto ella como Miko empezaron a insultarla. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Sabía lo que les estaba pidiendo?

Para las brujas, que viven hasta que la eternidad les resulta demasiado pesada y se buscan unas a otras para poner fin a su existencia entregando a su otro yo, a su inmortal, a las manos de otro inmortal que acabe con su vida, el mayor bien que poseen es el conocimiento. La sabiduría que acumulaban a lo largo de los años, su mejor baza para mantenerse vivas y defenderse de los enemigos, eran los conjuros que conseguían desarrollar por su propia cuenta o los que descubrían después de muchísimo esfuerzo. Cada bruja tenía su técnica y conjuros arcanos y, por ello, dudaban tanto al enfrentarse unas contra otras; temían que la magia de la contraria fuese superior a la suya.

Dar dos de sus conjuros a otra bruja era lo mismo que firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Sin embargo, sólo si opinabas desde el punto de vista de la perdedora.

Sai notó el arrebato ambición acelerar su pulso.

Si era derrotada, perdería dos conjuros. Si ganaba, adquiriría cuatro.

Pero… era, incluso aunque el doliera en el orgullo admitirlo, demasiado arriesgado.

Ante el silencio de sus compañeras, Tei soltó un resoplido de desprecio.

− Ya veo. Me encantará explicar a nuestras compañeras cómo las grandes Sai Tonarine y Miko Ooka se negaron a apostar con todo lo que tenían porque tenían miedo de perder. Veremos qué les parece vuestra escasa confianza en vosotras mismas

Ambas la fulminaron con fiereza. Eso no sólo era una afrenta, era una amenaza. Las grandes brujas como ellas tenían una especie de aura protectora a su alrededor, y esta se formaba gracias al miedo y respeto que imponían. Si Tei echaba por tierra sus reputaciones, aunque no supondría un golpe fatal (después de todo, no eran famosas por nada), les haría parecer más vulnerables y menos omnipotentes ante los ojos de brujas más jóvenes con deseos de librarse de potenciales rivales como ellas.

Sai frunció el ceño. ¿Que no tenía confianza en sí misma? Se rió burlonamente.

La fe ciega en la suerte se la dejaba a las pequeñas neófitas que todavía no llegaban a comprender la verdad del mundo. Su seguridad en sí misma se basaba en que, como todas las de su generación, se forjaba por su cuenta el camino a la gloria.

¿Tei las estaba incitando a hacer trampas?

Por supuesto. Era un desafío. ¿Quién no haría trampas si se estaban jugando algo tan importante, tan valioso?

Si conseguía cuatro conjuros… Supondría una deliciosa victoria.

Se relamió los labios.

Pero tenía que asegurarse de que ninguna alcanzaba la meta.

Tenía que adelantarse a ellas.

Por un momento, una idea brilló en su mente. Si juraban ofrecer sus conjuros y ella ganaba, Miko y Tei estarían a sus pies. Se volverían terriblemente frágiles.

Lo cual significaba que no estarían en posición de evitarle conseguir una fuerza todavía mayor…

"No, Sai. Sabes lo que significa convertirse en huésped del Elixir. Eventualmente, llegará alguien y te lo arrebatará".

… O no.

Sonrió.

− De acuerdo. Juraré.

− Magnífico − se rió Tei.

Las dos miraron a Miko.

La bruja estaba cruzada de brazos, sumida en sus pensamientos. Por un momento, Sai estuvo convencida de que se negaría.

Sin embargo, su gesto se retorció con crueldad cuando despegó los labios:

− Me parece bien. Divirtámonos.

Crearon una pequeña caja de madera y cada una se retiró para escribir sobre un pequeño pergamino blanco el nombre de su candidato. Una vez lo metiesen en aquella caja, que sellarían para que no pudiera abrirse hasta que todo se hubiese acabado, no podrían arrepentirse de su decisión. Ganaría quien hubiera puesto el nombre del que se hubiera hecho con el Elixir.

Con una elegante pluma, Sai puso el de su alumna.

_¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?_ Ruko intervino por primera vez en su mente desde que se habían trasladado a aquella oscura habitación.

"Por supuesto".

Dejaron caer los pergaminos, doblados sobre sí mismos. Entonces, la caja se cerró con el sello más potente que podía haber en la dimensión de la Tierra: un juramento entre brujas.

Las tres recitaron en voz alta al unísono:

− _Las brujas aquí presentes juramos, bajo pena de muerte en caso de romper nuestra palabra, entregar los dos conjuros más poderosos que poseamos a quien haya escrito el nombre del que se convertirá en el siguiente dueño del Elixir. Esta caja no se abrirá bajo ningún concepto hasta que se dé el fin del juego._

Sai se estremeció, quizás consciente por primera vez de en lo que acababa de meterse. Sin embargo, desterró todos sus inservibles temores de su mente.

Era el momento de hacerlas entender con quién estaban jugando.

XXXX

Habían viajado lejos, muy lejos, para terminar en el lugar menos pensado. Al menos para Kaito. Al ver dónde se encontraban, comprendió sin necesidad de leerle los pensamientos a Miku que ella ya había imaginado que tendría que abandonar su cuerpo en algún sitio. Y había elegido precisamente aquel.

El Polo Norte era un magnífico mundo blanco y azul, lleno de silencio y paz. En cierto modo, era perfecto para ellos; una tierra de inigualable belleza mortal, donde la vida apenas sí se percibía la vida, pero donde el espíritu se engrandecía y volaba libre al infinito, sin ataduras, sin otro destino que el vasto horizonte que se perdía en la distancia.

Internamente, Kaito agradeció volver a sentir el arropo de la magia de Miku, que le protegía de las cuchilladas del viento helado. Así podían caminar con sus finas ropas por aquel hermoso desierto helado.

Se le hacía extraño cargar el cuerpo de Miku cuando, al mismo tiempo, ella se deslizaba a su lado. No conseguía establecer una clara diferencia entre ella y su recipiente. Ambas desprendían una ingente cantidad de magia, pero ya casi se había vuelto insensible a la radiación del Elixir. De modo que, excepto porque una estaba inerte y que la otra se movía y hablaba, para él eran lo mismo. No podía evitar que se le rompiera el corazón cada vez que pensaba que se iban a deshacer de ese cuerpo que tanto había amado con caricias, besos y miradas. Que de pequeño le había proporcionado atención y calor. Que a partir de entonces había sido aquello que más veneraba en el universo. Por supuesto, a quien quería era a Miku, independientemente de su aspecto, su contenedor o cualquier otro materialismo. Y, con todo, le dolía tanto saber que el retazo de aquellos tiempos yacía en sus brazos…

De repente, Miku comenzó a flotar, como el alma que era, con suavidad y se dejó llevar por él, cogiéndose a su brazo. No pesaba nada en absoluto. Habría sido más sencillo levantar una pluma.

Vagaron durante horas hasta que llegaron a un maravilloso lugar, completamente desierto. El paraíso olvidado por el mundo. El centro del polo ártico. Desde allí se podía contemplar la luna, más grande de lo que jamás la habían visto, ocupando parte del oscuro cielo, creando bellísimo contraste entre su elegante plateado y el negro de la bóveda celeste. Bajo sus pies, como un espejo del astro de las alturas, la tierra brillaba como un campo de luz que se expandía en todas direcciones.

− ¿Aquí? − inquirió Kaito.

Miku asintió y, sin llegar a tocar el suelo con sus pies descalzos, se agachó para rozar suavemente con uno de sus dedos el hielo.

Sin ruido, sin temblores, este se partió en dos y una incomensurable grieta se perdió hacia el horizonte, hundiendose rumbo a las entrañas de la Tierra.

Kaito apretó el cuerpo de Miku contra su pecho y besó su frente. Miku sonrió. Entonces, envuelto en un aro de magia, lo dejaron hundirse en las profundidades de aquella brecha de la que no volvería a salir.

Con la facilidad con la que un dios abriría las aguas de un mar, Miku volvió a cerrar la grieta, que se selló con un suave suspiro.

Allí la magia del Elixir no podría hacer ningún daño. Es más, mantendría los hielos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. El suficiente incluso para que pasaran tantas generaciones de humanos que, para cuando el cuerpo se vaciara de todo poder, la historia consideraría el presente como un terrorífico mundo bárbaro.

Satisfechos, se dieron la mano. Kaito le hizo saber que quería sentarse en el borde de un glaciar. Miku rió, recordandoviejos tiempos, y los transportó a un gigantesco glaciar que se elevaba sobre unas aguas negras y oscuras con la majestuosidad de un castillo.

Era de noche y, por tanto, no deberían haber sido capaces de ver nada en absoluto. Pero la magia les rodeaba, les envolvía de tal manera que hacía a las formas tan claras como si fuese de día.

Miku se sentó sobre el regazo de Kaito y se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro a pesar de que no sentían ni una pizca de frío. Él acarició sus largos cabellos, pensativo, mientras ella descansaba contra su pecho.

Hubieran deseado permanecer así durante la eternidad, en aquel mundo perdido y solitario.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer? − susurró Miku.

En medio del silencio, su voz sonó alta y clara, cristalina.

Kaito suspiró y le rozó inconscientemente una mejilla, con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

− Si no estás preparado, podemos esperar todo lo que quieras − continuó−. Puedo mantenernos durante un par de años, si es necesario.

Kaito no respondía. Y Miku no necesitaba estar conectada a él para saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

− No quieres, ¿verdad? − musitó −. Abandonarlo todo.

− No lo malinterpretes, por favor. Sería capaz de morir ahora mismo si así pudiéramos estar juntos. Pero… − Kaito le tomó la barbilla con suavidad para hacer que le mirara. Dos pares de ojos llenos de ansiedad, de expectación, se encontraron −. Pero no puedo perdonarles. Ya te lo he contado todo y sé… sé que no fue casualidad que el Elixir llegara a tus manos. Todavía no entiendo por completo lo que ha ocurrido y… no seré capaz de descansar hasta que haya terminado yo mismo con todo.

Miku respiró hondo, conteniendo el destello de decepción que amenazó con asomarse a su mirada.

− Te dije que la siguiente vez que nos encontráramos haría lo que tú quisieras. Y lo voy a hacer − dejó pasar un pequeño silencio −. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Él sonrió.

− Tú sí estás preparada, ¿verdad?

Miku se limitó a sonreír y los ojos de Kaito se anegaron en lágrimas.

− ¿Cuánto has tenido que pasar estos años para que te hayas separado tanto de mí?

Miku había tenido tiempo de sobra para desligarse de aquellos lazos que la ataban al mundo. Es más, había sabido desde el principio que le quedaba poco y que debía prepararse para la despedida final.

Pero Kaito no. Para él era demasiado precipitado, demasiado repentino después de una eternidad creyendo que tenía el tiempo en la palma de la mano. No podía desprenderse sin más de la vida.

Y Miku lo entendía. En medio del torbellino de sentimientos que latían en su corazón, era feliz. Feliz de que pudieran hablarse y quererse, feliz de que la hubiera perdonado. La entristecía pensar que no se había despedido como era necesario de Ritsu y de Prima. La entristecía pensar en las cosas que le habían quedado por terminar.

Aun así, estaba preparada.

Pero Kaito no.

Y Miku lo entendía.

Sin embargo, y se lo dijo con grave serenidad, ella no estaba dispuesta a intervenir de nuevo en el curso de los acontecimientos. Si volvía a crear lazos con el mundo, rompería su promesa de pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Ella no supo, hasta que Kaito se lo desveló, nada sobre lo que estaban haciendo Sai y las demás. No tuvo constancia de que los Arcanos tenían algo que ver con el Elixir. Quizás, de haberse enterado antes, no se habría autoimpuesto una meta para llegar a perdonarse a sí misma. Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Pero ya era tarde. De modo que no volvería a hacer nada que la atase al mundo. No ahora que había dado el paso definitivo al librarse de su cuerpo, rompiendo así el último de los dos vínculos que le quedaban con la vida. No estaba dispuesta a retroceder sobre sus pasos.

−… a menos que tú me lo pidas − añadió con una sonrisa.

Kaito le devolvió el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

− Jamás lo haría.

Miku le secó las lágrimas en silencio, sintiéndose profundamente culpable. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces ella no había respetado su voluntad en los últimos años? ¿Dónde se encontrarían si lo hubiera hecho? Con total probabilidad, en un sitio mejor. Eran preguntas que no podía parar de hacerse, a pesar de saber que jamás hallaría respuestas.

− ¿Y qué vas a hacer? − le preguntó.

− No lo sé. Si quiero arreglar las cosas, debo volver. Hablaré con Ritsu y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para entender… y acabar − Kaito reposó su frente contra la de ella −. ¿Me esperarás?

− Kaito…

− No quiero… que te adelantes − dijo con la voz quebrada −. Una vez te dejé atrás y mira todo lo que ha pasado.

− Eso fue porque yo te…

− Fuera la causa que fuera, la realidad es que me adelanté − la interrumpió −. Esta vez… quiero que nos vayamos juntos.

Miku acarició una de sus manos y se apartó levemente para poder mirarle a la cara.

− Kaito, ¿qué crees que podrías hacer en tu estado?

Él, desconcertado, se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el hielo, y se quedó sin habla. Después apartó el rostro, dolido.

− Cierto, sin ti yo… No lo había pensado. ¿Cuánto me queda de energía?

− Pues… − Miku vaciló −. Probablemente, con dos muertes más la agotes.

Kaito esbozó una sonrisa de amarga resignación.

− Así no puedo hacer nada.

− Si me lo pides − los ojos de Miku fascinaban en medio de la noche. Su verde intenso y cálido, vivo, contrastaba con la tierra de hielo y muerte. No había el más mínimo asomo de duda en ellos −, iré contigo. Lucharemos juntos.

Kaito vaciló. Bastaba una sola palabra, y Miku lo haría. Una mirada, y Miku lo haría.

La tentación era demasiado grande.

Pero...

− No puedo hacerte eso.

Miku suspiró y dijo con ternura:

− Te he echado tanto de menos… − suavemente, posó las manos en sus hombros y lo obligó a tumbarse mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre él −. Si te pidiera que vinieras conmigo estaría forzándote a dejar atrás lo que deseas resolver. Pero te lo voy a preguntar una última vez: ¿de verdad quieres terminar todo lo que has empezado?

− Sí − respondió sin vacilar.

Los labios de Miku se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa.

− Entonces, déjame que te dé mi último regalo.

Kaito sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el aura mágica que Miku desplegó. La piel de la bruja se iluminó desde dentro, despidiendo una reconfortante luz blanca. Sus delicadas manos rozaron el rostro de Kaito, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego mientras Miku se inclinaba sobre él y juntaba sus labios con los suyos.

Entonces, una brutal cantidad de energía le atravesó el pecho.

XXXX

Nota de la autora: lo de costumbre, cualquier crítica/comentario es bienvenido. Sobre todo ahora que nos acercamos tanto al final de la historia, las impresiones son muy bien recibidas X3. ¡Hasta el sábado que viene!


	22. Capítulo Veintidós

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: como de costumbre, he corregido el capítulo deprisa y corriendo, así que puede que se me hayan escapado errores o alguna expresión que quede rara. Pido disculpas de antemano ^^U. A Ade Mozart, gracias por dejar comentario :3. Es una pena que no pueda contestarte a nada, a menos que quieras spóiler XD. Sólo te diré que andas por buen camino… Y que en este capítulo probablemente quedará clara una de las dudas X3. Ah, y que me alegra que te guste Ted, aunque espero que no te haya dejado de gustar Neru òó.

¡Que disfrutéis el capítulo!

CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS

Miko no las tenía todas consigo cuando decidió pedir ayuda. Pero, después de hablarlo con Rook, se convenció de que no había otra salida.

Para su gran alivio, recibió una respuesta positiva y quedaron en reunirse, antes del amanecer, en un bosque. Llegó al lugar de la cita en plena madrugada y esperó pacientemente durante una hora. Pero, a medida que transcurría el tiempo y nadie acudía a encontrarse con ella, la inquietud apoderó gradualmente de su corazón. Obligándose a mantener la compostura, se preguntó, atemorizada, si no sería una trampa de Sai o de Tei, que habían descubierto sus intenciones. Tuvo que hacer gala de autocontrol y decidió que en cuanto asomara el primer rayo de sol se esfumaría sin dejar rastro. Transportó una de las tantas tabletas de chocolate que guardaba en los almacenes de sus casas y partió un cuadradito, que lamió lentamente, deleitándose con su sabor. Se entretuvo varios minutos con cada trozo de chocolate, haciendo una cuenta atrás mental. Comenzaba a convencerse de que lo mejor sería marcharse cuando, por fin, él apareció.

Miko se incorporó de las raíces en las que había estado sentada y le recriminó con cierta irritación:

− Has tardado.

− No te di ninguna hora concreta − fue la indiferente respuesta −. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?

Le hubiera gustado replicar de una forma hiriente, pero prefirió morderse la lengua. No le convenía volverse su enemiga. Suspiró y empezó a hablar.

Fue una conversación corta e intensa. No se anduvieron por las ramas. Únicamente dijeron lo esencial. Y la esperanza se atrevió a asomarse. Entonces, llegaron a un punto fundamental y que ambos sabían que acabarían por tener que superar.

− ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti? − exigió saber él.

La expresión de Miko era tan plana como de costumbre. Sin embargo, bajo su máscara de apatía se sentía profundamente humillada por tener que estar negociando de esa manera. Alguien de su categoría debería ser capaz de apañárselas sin poner su vida en manos ajenas. Pero sabía perfectamente que ni Tei ni Sai jugarían limpio. ¿Qué bruja en su sano juicio lo haría? Sin embargo, no podía permitirse perder bajo ningún concepto. Se jugaba demasiado para andarse con chiquitas. Por eso tenía que ser más inteligente que ellas, adelantarse y hacer lo que ninguna habría esperado jamás que hiciera. Aunque eso significara tener que rebajarse a contar con el apoyo de otros.

Quedaba superar aquel molesto obstáculo de la confianza.

− Puedo hacer ahora mismo un juramento y acabar con esto ahora mismo.

El otro pareció satisfecho.

− En ese caso, vamos a decidir su contenido.

Miko asintió, internamente celebrando que su inminente aliado no le impusiera él mismo el juramento. Estaba dispuesto, por increíble que pudiera parecer, a negociar. Eso significaba que podía jugar sus cartas para que él quedara tan ligado al trato como ella misma.

Carraspeó y empezaron las proposiciones.

XXXX

Ritsu apenas sí durmió aquella noche después de hablar con Neru. Permaneció tumbada en el sofá con los ojos clavados en el pecho, dejando descansar el cuerpo, pero con la mente trabajando a velocidades suicidas.

Quería tener tiempo para llorar y lamentarse. Estaba convencida de que hizo lo correcto al impulsar a Miku y Kaito a huir. Pero no hacía otra cosa que arrepentirse por no haber podido despedirse como deberían haberlo hecho dos amigas que se conocían desde hacía tantísimo tiempo.

En vez de permitirse un momento de debilidad, se enfocó en todos los problemas que se le echaban encima. En cierto modo, a pesar del profundo desaliento que le producía la situación, poder desviar sus pensamientos lejos de Miku y Kaito suponía un consuelo. Buscar soluciones la mantenía demasiado ocupada como para permitirle venirse abajo. Y es que haberse enfrentado a tres brujas como Sai, Tei y Miko había sido firmar su sentencia de muerte. Sobre todo si tenía que proteger a toda la tropa que se había instalado en su casa. Sabía que, más pronto que tarde, se encontraría contra la espada y la pared. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Aunque no se guardaban ningún aprecio, podía decir que las conocía bastante bien a las tres; a Sai y Tei se las conocía por ser rencorosas a muerte, así como por eliminar a sus enemigos sin la más mínima compasión. La diferencia entre ambas radicaba entre que Tei era pasional y armaba grandes escándalos al terminar con sus rivales y que Sai podía esperar cientos de años sin olvidar y, una vez encontrase el momento apropiado, atacar por la espalda. En cuanto a Miko, se podía decir que tenía una mentalidad más abierta… Cuando le convenía. Incluso si se la podía considerar una bruja "magnánima", no era buena idea hacerse su enemiga.

Ritsu dejó escapar una ronca carcajada. Ella solita se las había apañado para convertirse en un blanco a destruir, como había podido comprobar en su lucha contra Sai. Si Luka no hubiera aparecido en el último segundo, no tenía ni idea de qué habría sido de ella y de Prima.

No sólo eso. También había dejado escapar a esa daimon.

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensarlo.

No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Pero antes tenía que poner a salvo a los demás. Especialmente a los niños. Len, Meiko, Ted y Rin no tenían por qué seguir sufriendo de la manera que lo estaban haciendo.

Y, a pesar de que quería salvarlos, no veía cómo. No sin exponerse, no sin gastar todas sus fuerzas en protegerlos.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Tenía la sensación de que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Necesitaba descansar, pero no podía pegar ojo sin haber encontrado una solución que le permitiera una cierta paz de espíritu. Era un maldito círculo vicioso.

Entonces, en medio del torbellino de enturbiados sentimientos, sintió una llamada. Se incorporó de golpe en el sofá.

_Ritsu_, Prima se había despertado, _¿ese no es…?_

"Kiyoteru" confirmó Ritsu, dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas.

_No vayas. Puede ser una trampa._

"Le dije que si volvía a pasarse por aquí, no me contendría".

_¡Ritsu!_

"Te dejo a cargo de la casa".

_¡Ritsu!_

Cerró su mente y salió de la casa a la vez que escuchaba a Prima salir atropelladamente del cuarto que compartían y precipitarse detrás de ella. Pero, para cuando su inmortal alcanzó el comedor, Ritsu ya se había teletransportado.

Apareció en la ladera de la montaña. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y una delgada neblina se extendía por la tierra. El rocío de la mañana cubría toda la hierba y el aire que expiraba se convertía en vaho. A pocos metros por delante de ella se encontraba el Arcano, enfundado en un cálido abrigo negro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una actitud relajada

− Te dije que si volvías a aparecer… − la amenaza resultó todavía más agresiva al dejar la frase en suspenso.

Incluso Ritsu tenía un límite para su paciencia. Si no supiera que matar a un Arcano no haría más que traerle más complicaciones, no habría dudado ni un segundo en cortarle la cabeza de inmediato.

− He considerado que podría perdonarme si le hago una pequeña oferta.

Ritsu podría haberse abalanzado sobre él. En cambio, se limitó a apretar los puños. Kiyoteru lo interpretó como una invitación a continuar.

− Parece que las cosas se han desarrollado tal y como temía; la daimon se ha marchado con el Elixir.

Ni se molestó en preguntarse cómo podía saberlo. Nada le sorprendía viniendo de los Arcanos.

− Pero, dentro de lo malo, no es algo tan grave − Kiyoteru contuvo una sonrisa al ver cómo Ritsu arqueaba una ceja −. Permítame explicarme: esa daimon está gravemente herida y las consecuencias de explotar de esa forma las capacidades de su propio cuerpo son de largo plazo. Probablemente pasarán un par de semanas antes de que pueda luchar en condiciones de nuevo.

− Parece que conoces perfectamente los efectos secundarios del Elixir, ¿no? − siseó Ritsu, con la voz envenenada.

Kiyoteru se encogió de hombros con una risueña expresión de "¿qué esperabas?" y continuó hablando:

− Ahora ambos tenemos un grave problema que podríamos resolver rápidamente… si colaboráramos.

− Creía que no podías levantar un dedo en contra de esas tres − replicó Ritsu, adivinando sus intenciones.

− No. De momento. Pero siempre se… pueden hacer arreglos − le insinuó −. Por ejemplo; si estallara una pelea lejos de un territorio neutral como el Ginnungagap… podría darnos la oportunidad de intervenir.

La bruja dejó escapar una carcajada cargada de burla.

− ¿Y cómo sé que no acabarás conmigo también? Después de todo, soy un claro obstáculo en tu camino.

− Jamás pensaría en vos como un obstáculo − respondió jovialmente −. Al fin y al cabo, creo que podemos llamarnos cómplices…

Definitivamente, aquel Arcano le provocaba arcadas.

Pero… ¿qué iba a poder conseguir por sí sola?

− ¿Cómo sé que no acabaréis conmigo también? − repitió con frialdad, dejándole claro que, si no superaban de forma satisfactoria ese punto, la conversación se había acabado.

− Creo que podemos sentarnos a discutirlo si así se queda más tranquila, aunque el tiempo corre en nuestra contra…

− Entonces será mejor que esclarezcamos los inconvenientes, ¿no?

Un chispazo de molestia iluminó los ojos de Kiyoteru. Fue sólo una milésima de segundo. Sin embargo, Ritsu lo reconoció sin problemas. Y sonrió para sí misma. Quizás saldría algo interesante de todo aquello.

XXXX

Gakupo y Luka se acostaron al poco de llegar a la casa y sólo salieron de la habitación para comprobar si alguien les necesitaba. Como todos estaban demasiado agotados y lo único en lo que podían pensar era en descansar, se volvieron a aislar en su dormitorio.

Luka estuvo deprimida durante varias horas y, fuertemente abrazada a él, se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

Gakupo sabía que se lamentaba porque ya no volvería a ver a Miku y que estaba resentida con Ritsu por no haber confiado lo suficiente en ella para contarle su plan incluso después de haberle salvado la vida. Pero para cuando se hizo de noche parecía haber aceptado, a regañadientes, la realidad. Sólo entonces se sintió lo suficiente liberada como para dormir. Gakupo, respetando su intimidad, que tampoco había pegado ojo para poder prestarle su silenciosa compañía, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando, por fin, sintió su conciencia evaporarse hacia el mundo de los sueños. Le acarició el cabello con cariño, besó su frente y se acomodó bajo las mantas de tal forma que sus manos entrelazadas no le molestaran para dormir.

Cuando Luka abrió los ojos, comprendió inmediatamente que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Se encontraba en una habitación que conocía como la palma de su mano. No en vano había pasado casi todos los días de sus primeros diez años como aprendiza estudiando en ella. Las paredes estaban tapadas por altísimas estanterías abarrotadas de libros y sólo había un escritorio de madera y dos sillas. Siempre se sentaba detrás de la mesa y tomaba apuntes durante horas y horas, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana, deseando poder salir a disfrutar del aire libre.

Aspiró el olor a salitre y escuchó el gorjeo de algunas gaviotas. Se sintió invadida por una especie de añoranza que le resultó bastante extraña, porque no guardaba precisamente un buen recuerdo de aquella etapa de su vida.

− ¿A que te da la impresión de que todo vuelve a ser como antes?

Luka pegó un brinco y se giró en redondo.

Su maestra estaba en la silla en la que solía acomodarse si se cansaba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras dictaba conjuros, le recitaba parrafadas de libros o, simplemente, hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre las brujas, las dimensiones y las reglas universales de la magia.

Era como si esperara que Luka tomara asiento para tomar apuntes de nuevo.

Luka tuvo la seguridad de que aquello era un sueño. Pero Sai no formaba parte de él.

− ¿Qué crees que haces entrando en mi mente? − acusó con ferocidad.

Resistió el impulso lanzarle el conjuro más poderoso que se le pasara por la cabeza. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las ocasiones en las que había usado magia dentro de los sueños, donde las reglas eran completamente distintas al mundo del día a día. Sería un suicidio enfrentarse a Sai con tanta desventaja.

Como si hubiera leído su hilo de pensamiento, su maestra se rió descaradamente.

− ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te humille, Luka?

− No tengo por qué soportar esto − dio media vuelta y se concentró en salir de aquel sueño y despertar.

Sin embargo, las puertas que debían que llevarla de vuelta a la realidad se cerraron de golpe ante un chasquido de dedos de Sai. Luka resopló. No la llamaban "gran" bruja por nada. Que ella supiera, controlar los sueños ajenos, sobre todo de seres sobrenaturales, era algo que sólo estaba al alcance de unos pocos.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres? − gruñó con agresividad, a pesar de saber que se encontraba en sus manos. A menos que alguien la despertara desde fuera, y dudaba mucho que fuese a tener esa suerte, no podría escapar a menos que Sai bajara la guardia, cosa imposible, o la dejara marchar, opción todavía menos probable.

− Ofrecerte consejo − Sai cruzó las piernas y le señaló con un dedo su silla. Luka ignoró el gesto y permaneció en pie, desafiante −. Como quieras. Supongo que sabrás que esa daimon se ha llevado el Elixir…

− ¿Ni siquiera entre tres brujas pudisteis detenerla? − no pudo resistirse a interrumpirla con una mezcla de desdén y burla.

Sai le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

− ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

− ¿Que no seáis capaces de ocuparos de una simple daimon? Sí, a eso se le llama ser patéticas.

− Estás muy bravucona, ¿no te parece?

− ¿Y te atreves a decírmelo? − hizo un soberano esfuerzo por controlar la ira −. ¿Me secuestras, me usas como si fuera un juguete y después piensas que voy a obedecerte? No, maestra. Todo tiene un límite − Luka dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo.

Sai volvió a reírse de una forma escalofriante que quedaba completamente fuera de lugar con su habitual manera de ser. Era una risa muy distinta de la arrogante y burlona que Luka había aprendido a odiar. Aquella era… mucho más descontrolada e histérica.

− ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedir que te utilice, eh? − preguntó con sorna −. No eres más que una niña estúpida y creída. ¿Qué puedes hacerme, eh, eh? − Sai se incorporó y se plantó delante de Luka. Siempre había sido más baja que ella, pero hacía sentir a Luka como si no fuera nada más que una miserable hormiga −. Nada. No puedes hacerme _nada_ − le dio un suave empujón en el pecho. No supuso más que un roce, pero fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibro. Luka cayó sobre la silla, que Sai había trasladadazo tras ella en un parpadeo. Antes de que la joven tuviera tiempo ni de reaccionar, la maestra se agachó sobre ella con un gesto altanero −. Si hasta ahora no nos hemos desecho de esa daimon es porque nos estamos vigilando unas a otras para que ninguna otra se haga con el Elixir − la examinó en silencio. Y Luka despreció con toda su alma aquella mirada desdeñosa, que la reducía a algo inmundo, tristemente patético. De repente la voz de Sai se tornó pegajosamente dulce: − Pero a ti… ¿no te gustaría hacerte con él?

− ¿Qué? − se quedó sin voz. ¿Había oído bien?

− Si lo tuvieras incluso podrías llegarme a la suela de los zapatos. Podrías viajar de dimensión en dimensión sin miedo, aprenderías todo lo que quisieras y no habría nadie que pudiera evitarlo.

Luka la escuchó sumida en la confusión. Esas eran las últimas palabras que jamás esperó oír salir de la boca de su maestra. Sabía que estaba jugando, tomándole el pelo. Pero, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, para ella Sai siempre había sido fuente de certeza y verdad. Y su predicción sonaba como una promesa de un futuro tentadoramente cercano. Mientras estaba bajo su tutoría, Sai predijo que con su adiestramiento estaría al nivel de cualquier otra aprendiz de bruja que se hubiese entrenado durante cuarenta años. Y ocurrió exactamente así. Sai le aseguró que al final no desearía otra cosa que ser una bruja, aunque la odiase con toda su alma. Y había tenido razón. Sai siempre la había manipulado, pero también había tenido razón siempre que le aseguraba algo. Y, sin quererlo, se encontró imaginándose a sí misma a la altura de Ritsu, de Sai, de Miku.

Seguía fantaseando cuando sus ojos se toparon con la burlona sonrisa de Sai.

Y rostro se crisparon en una mueca de odio. No había sido más que una burda mentira.

− Tú…

Una vibración que enturbió la habitación, cual reflejo de agua sacudido por las ondas, interrumpió sus palabras. Durante unos instantes, el temblor creció en intensidad. Las dos sintieron que se aproximaba alguien a toda velocidad.

Súbitamente apareció una figura envuelta en un claro aro de luz.

− ¿Lily…? − tartamudeó, desconcertada.

− ¡Luka, ven aquí! − gritó Lily, perdiendo su brillo y haciendo un brusco gesto.

Luka reaccionó, sintiendo que despertaba de una especie de sesión de hipnotismo, se apartó bruscamente de Sai y corrió hacia su amiga, que se puso delante de ella en actitud protectora.

− ¿Qué haces aquí…? − le susurró Luka.

− Gakupo me llamó porque había sentido algo extraño − respondió con rapidez −. Pero lo hablaremos cuando volvamos.

− Tú, pequeña pulga molesta − la boca de Sai se torció con una mueca de desprecio −. ¿Quién le mandaría a Miko incluirte en el juego? No haces más que meterte en medio…

Lily y Luka se apartaron a tiempo de esquivar un rayo azul que atravesó la habitación y abrió un boquete en la pared.

Matar a alguien en los sueños era complicado; mientras uno no creyera que estaba muerto, sería imposible hacerle desaparecer. Tanto a Lily como a Luka las habían educado para tener una gran fortaleza mental en casos como aquel. Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran sentir un reverencial temor por Sai: ser incapaces de morir no era garantía de no sufrir.

− ¡Tenemos que marcharnos! − exclamó la rubia, que empalidecía de miedo por momentos.

− ¡Como si fuera a dejaros! − se rió Sai, clavando la mirada en Lily con una retorcida sonrisa −. ¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo, pulguita? Imagino que sabías a lo que te arriesgabas al venir aquí…

Lily tragó saliva.

Contemplaron, cortado el aliento, cómo la mujer levantaba lentamente una mano. No podían moverse. No se atrevían. Sai aguardó, como si les estuviera dando la oportunidad de atacar, de adelantarse. Meneó la cabeza con burla. Entonces chasqueó los dedos.

Lily fue catapultada contra la pared. De esta habían crecido gruesas y largas estacas de madera. Luka no se detuvo a pensar, simplemente, consciente de que si tienes fuerza mental puedes hacer cualquier cosa en los sueños, detuvo en seco la trayectoria de su amiga y, con un gesto, la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. La atrapó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza por si intentaban arrancársela de nuevo.

− ¡No está mal! − se carcajeó Sai −. ¡A ver qué hacéis ahora!

No habían tenido ni tiempo para respirar cuando la habitación volvió a perder consistencia. Sombras comenzaron a arrastrarse por las paredes, que parecían derretirse y desmoronarse como un pastel en el horno. Un oscuro miasma emergió de brechas que se abrieron por todas partes. Dejaron de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies; se había convertido en un agujero de lodo en que comenzaron a hundirse lentamente.

Lily soltó un alarido que le taladró los oídos:

− ¡Luka!

Estupefacta, Luka intentó retroceder, pero fue incapaz de levantar unos centímetros las piernas. El fango se pegaba a su piel y resultaba casi imposible moverse. Cogió las manos de Lily e intentó tirar de ella hacia arriba, pero sólo logró hundirse más. Con el corazón en la boca buscó con desesperación a su alrededor algo a lo que aferrarse.

Algo frío, pegajoso y blando trepó por sus rodillas. Eran unos dedos. Aunque no quería hacerlo, bajó la mirada.

Una calavera putrefacta había aparecido entre sus piernas y le dedicaba una sonrisa descarnada.

− _Luka… −_se quedó paralizada ante aquella voz.

Hacía más de veinte años que no la escuchaba. Pero jamás podría olvidarla.

− _Luka…_− una voz más grave se unió a la primera y de la negrura surgió otra cabeza con restos de piel todavía pegados al hueso. Parte del cráneo estaba aplastado. Tendió hacia ella unas manos, mezcla de huesos grises y de piel podrida −. _¿Por qué nos has abandonado?_

− _Te estamos esperando desde entonces −_ su madre le clavó los dedos en la piel, intentando llevarla hacia abajo.

− ¡No les escuches! − gritó Lily, ya casi hundida hasta el pecho.

− _¿Por qué nos has abandonado, hija? Hace tanto, tanto frío… − _Luka no fue capaz de reaccionar. Su mente se había atascado. En ese momento no estaba pensando en nada en absoluto. Estaba completamente en blanco. Mientras tanto, el cadáver de su madre la atraía hacia sí con creciente ansiedad, agarrando su falda, tironeando con torpeza de ella. Su padre, con una lentitud pasmosa, trataba de tocarla, de acariciar su cara. Pero estaba demasiado hundido en el alquitrán, no llegaba a ella, sus brazos parecían pesar toneladas porque enseguida perdían la fuerza y los dejaban caer, para luego tener que luchar contra el fango para levantarlos de nuevo −. _No nos dejes solos…_ − suplicó su madre. Sus manos, tironcito a tironcito, lograron alcanzar sus hombros. Si hasta ese momento aquellos dedos habían sido débiles y torpes, de pronto se afianzaron con la fuerza de una tenaza a su carne. El cadáver tomó impulso y se arrojó sobre ella hasta casi chocar su frente contra la de Luka, que pudo ver a través de las cuencas de sus ojos una infinita oscuridad −._ ¿¡Es que vas a dejar que nos pudramos en el Infierno! _

− ¡Luka! − chilló Lily al soltarse de sus manos y hundirse de golpe hasta el cuello.

El grito de su amiga atravesó su cabeza y Luka golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cadáver, que se desplomó hacia atrás y se cubrió de lodo.

− ¡Largo! − Luka levantó una pierna, luchando contra el fango que quería llevarla a lo más profundo de los sueños. Los brazos de su padre le atraparon uno de los muslos, entre gritos, entre súplicas desgarradas.

− _¡No nos dejes, Luka! ¡No quiero volver allí! ¡No, por favor, no lo hagas! ¡No, hija, hijita mía! ¡Mi vida, no lo hagas! _

Sin embargo, la joven hizo oídos sordos. Sacudió una mano y el cuerpo se convirtió en polvo.

Cogió a Lily y, de un simple tirón, la arrancó del agujero. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y saltó hacia lo alto con una facilidad impresionante. Sólo con hacer uso de voluntad, pudo posarse en el aire como si hubiese una plancha de cristal bajo sus pies. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que Lily se encontraba bien, furiosa, Luka encaró a Sai, que había contemplado la escena con una sombría sonrisa desde bastante distancia.

− Te arrepentirás − le juró, despidiendo tal rabia que sus ojos casi se volvieron incandescentes.

− Qué miedo… − se burló la otra.

La habitación se fragmentó y estalló con el sonido de una copa que cae al suelo. Cuando Lily parpadeó, se encontraban en una llanura abierta, sin cielo, ni nada más que la verde hierba: esta vez había sido Luka la que había tomado el control del sueño para situarse en su propio terreno y, para ello, había diseñado un espacio. Ciertamente, de una forma imperfecta y muy general. Pero, al menos, tomaba la delantera. En los sueños la determinación y la imaginación son el poder. La fuerza en la magia no cuenta tanto como la experiencia o el dominio mental. Por eso Luka dejó de lado los conjuros y desató su ira.

En cuestión de segundos la atmósfera se volvió pesada e irrespirable y se desató una brutal tormenta que se habría llevado por delante cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, las tres brujas permanecían clavadas en su sitio, sin dejarse afectar por su fuerza. Especialmente Sai, que parecía encontrarse bajo una capa protectora que no permitía al viento ni despeinarla.

Luka crispó los puños.

− ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con la muerte de mis padres? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!

El suelo tembló y el rugido del viento se volvió ensordecedor. Pero Sai se mantenía indolentemente cruzada de brazos. Era como si estuviera esperando a que empezara de una vez la acción.

Luka se encontró dispuesta a descargar todo el odio y rencor que había acumulado durante los diez años de adiestramiento en los que prácticamente estuvo encerrada en su habitación estudiando sin parar, sin tener tiempo ni para descansar. Odiaba a Sai. La odiaba por tener que haber sido ella su maestra y no alguien como Miku; la odiaba por las constantes humillaciones, por haberla forzado a aprender a contrarreloj, por haberse aprovechado de su miedo y desconcierto cuando sus padres y los de Gakupo murieron en aquel accidente; la odiaba por su cruel personalidad, por no dejarla vivir libre ni siquiera después de haberse convertido en bruja.

Y jugar con lo intocable, con sus padres, había sido más de lo que podía soportar.

No volvería a bajar la cabeza para soportar sus insultos.

No volvería a callarse lo que pensaba mientras soportaba su mirada de superioridad.

No volvería a ser una marioneta en sus manos.

− Quédate aquí, Lily. Esto es algo entre ella y yo − le pidió a su amiga, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás.

− ¡Espera! − Lily la sujetó del brazo y se obligó a levantar la voz para que pudiera escucharla por encima del vendaval −. ¡Sólo está jugando contigo! ¡No caigas en sus provocaciones!

− ¡Ya lo sé! − rugió Luka con rabia −. ¿¡Crees que no la conozco después de todos estos años!

− ¡Por eso mismo! − insistió Luly con un deje de desesperación −. ¿No ves que sólo estás respondiendo a sus provocaciones? ¡Ahora no tienes ninguna oportunidad!

− ¡Claro que la tengo!

− ¡No! ¡No la tienes! − Lily negó bruscamente con la cabeza y la sujetó por el hombro para que no intentara darle la espalda. La forzó a encararse a ella, a no desviar la mirada −. ¡Puede que te duela, pero es la verdad! ¡Aun así, puedes enfrentarte a ella de una forma inteligente y superarla!

− ¿¡Quieres dejarme en p…!

− ¿No dijimos que juntas éramos invencibles? − Lily bajó la voz hasta que se volvió casi imperceptible pero Luka la escuchó sin problemas. Después de todo, aquel era un mundo que había creado −. ¿No me dijiste que combinábamos tan bien porque sabía cómo hacerte entrar en razón? − gimió −. ¿Cómo voy a poder hacerlo si tú no pones de tu parte?

Luka se quedó sin saber qué responder. Sai continuaba esperando, con su insoportable mirada de condescendencia. Lily seguía aferrándole el brazo, con una mirada llena de expectación.

Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado.

− ¿Por qué tienes que obligarme a elegir? − siseó rabiosamente.

Lily contuvo una exclamación de alegría y agradecimiento. Luka suspiró con resignación; a sus espaldas se abrió un túnel de rayos de luz y oscuridad, que giraban a toda velocidad. Todavía con su amiga agarrada a su brazo, como si temiera que la empujara a la salida para librarse de ella, Luka retrocedió paso por paso con la mirada fija en Sai.

Para su sorpresa, ningún comentario mordaz salió de sus labios. Siguió su trayectoria con una expresión de satisfacción que estuvo a punto de sacar de sus casillas a Luka. Pero el tacto de las temblorosas manos de Lily la hizo guardar la compostura. Puso un pie sobre la boca del túnel. Notó el hilo que la unía a la realidad tirar de ella hacia lo alto, de vuelta a su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó a Sai con un dedo. Su voz se propagó por aquella dimensión onírica como las ondas lo hacen por el agua y llegó a los oídos de su maestra con frialdad:

− Prepárate, porque voy a hacerte pagar todo lo que has hecho.

El túnel se cerró con un sonoro chasquido y desapareció.

Sai se quedó sola en medio de aquel tosco campo ideado a toda velocidad sin ningún tipo de elegancia. La boca de la bruja se descompuso en una sonrisa de crueldad.

− Por supuesto, Luka. Te estaré esperando con mucho gusto − se apartó el cabello del rostro −. Veamos si de verdad eres tan útil como se supone...

XXXX

La conciencia de Luka emergió de las tinieblas. Para en inmenso alivio de Gakupo, sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron lentamente. Su conexión mental se restableció y, sorprendido, se encontró con una abrasante determinación enfocada contra Sai.

− ¿Qué ha pasado? − inquirió él.

Luka se incorporó sobre los codos y se giró para ver despertar a su compañera. Lily se había introducido en los sueños tras ella y había caído inconsciente sin soltarle la mano mientras Piko la sostenía con dulzura. La joven gimió y se llevó una mano a la frente.

− ¿Estáis bien las dos? − preguntó Komori.

"¿Cuándo ha…?" pensó Luka.

_Parece que me escuchó llamar a Lily y a Piko y se preocupó. Ha estado con nosotros todo este rato._

"¿Cuánto ha sido…?"

_Unos… _comprobó el reloj que había en la pared y, para su asombro, determinó que sólo habían sido _quince minutos…_

Se le habían hecho eternos.

− Creo que sí − respondió Luka a la pregunta de la devi, ayudándose de Gakupo para sentarse −. ¿Lily, estás entera?

− Uf… no me permitas volver a meterme en tu cabeza, Luka − gimió ella −. El regreso ha sido terrible…

Para conseguir encontrar su conciencia, Lily había tenido que guiarse por el hilo que conectaba el alma de Luka con su cuerpo y no era algo sencillo de hacer, sobre todo si uno se encontraba sometido a presión. Además, mezclar la propia mente con otra ajena era algo que sólo unos pocos seres podían hacer con facilidad y sin sufrir algún que otro efecto secundario. Sin embargo, Lily había actuado sin titubear, sin permitirse perder ni un segundo. En cuanto Gakupo, angustiado, fue a pedirle ayuda porque había tenido un mal presentimiento y no era capaz de despertar a Luka, la muchacha se puso en marcha sin preguntar. Gakupo no sabía cómo darle las gracias y sólo pudo apretarle una mano con una mirada cargada de agradecimiento. A cambio, recibió una amable sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

− ¿Qué ocurrió? − Piko les devolvió a la realidad.

Luka suspiró y su mirada se llenó de veneno. Gakupo tragó saliva al ver sus fugaces y borrosos recuerdos y la ira se expandió por sus venas al llegar a la escena de sus padres.

Luka y Gakupo se conocían desde mucho antes de convertirse en bruja e inmortal. Se habían criado en el mismo edificio y, de pequeños, fueron rivales en varios sentidos: ambos eran inteligentes, tenían buenas notas y era de los mejores en gimnasia. Cuando Luka se apuntó a ballet, él comenzó a dar clases de kendo. Tanta semejanza era demasiado para unos niños y se hicieron todo tipo de jugarretas hasta que, poco a poco, nació una fuerte amistad. De no poder verse pasaron a jugar juntos aunque sin perder el toque de rivales. Tan cercanos se volvieron que sus padres también empezaron a salir de vez en cuando.

Fue una amistad que bien podría haberse quedado sólo en eso o haber florecido en un amor que todos se veían venir.

Pero el accidente que sufrieron sus padres acabó con sus vidas tal y como las habían conocido hasta entonces. Ellos también iban en el coche, volviendo de una excursión a la montaña. No entendieron nada de lo que había ocurrido, sólo que fueron los únicos en sobrevivir. Seguramente habrían aguantado hasta que les hubieran encontrado la policía o una ambulancia, pero Sai apareció antes y le ofreció a Luka convertirse en bruja. No quería nada de Gakupo, que era un mero varón. Sin embargo, la niña se negó a separarse de de él y, al final, consiguió que se lo llevaran también a cambio de terminar sus estudios en un tiempo récord para compensar los problemas que le supondría a Sai cuidar de un niño de más.

Durante muchos años, Luka se avergonzó de haber tomado aquella decisión sin consultárselo a Gakupo. Le había condenado a un entrenamiento sin fin, a una soledad casi absoluta. A esos remordimientos se le unió el creciente odio que sentía por su maestra, que disfrutaba humillándola por su ignorancia. Luka estuvo convencida, por varios años, que había echado a perder sus vidas.

Ahora no podían decir lo mismo. Aunque había muchas cosas de las que se podían arrepentir, estaban satisfechos con lo que les había tocado, con cómo se habían sobrepuesto y con la fuerza con la que lucharon para ocupar el lugar que les correspondía.

Para ambos, Sai fue la que les trajo tragedia a sus vidas. Les había aislado durante años por el puro placer de hacerlo y, si Ruko no hubiese estado allí, no sabían qué habría sido de ellos.

Cuando se independizaron creyeron que podrían seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, Sai había terminado por corromper lo único que consideraban verdaderamente sagrado e intocable. Nunca vieron las tumbas de sus padres. Nunca supieron qué había sido de ellos. Ni siquiera al ser libres se atrevieron a buscarles; antes tenían que fortalecerse para poder mostrarse orgullosos de cómo habían sobrevivido.

Sai había jugado con sus remordimientos, con los temores que habían acosado a Luka las pocas noches que no caía casi desmayada de agotamiento y se perdía en sus recuerdos. Se había atrevido a burlarse de lo que más apreciaban de su pasado.

Gakupo se sintonizó perfectamente con los sentimientos de ira de su compañera.

− No la perdonaré − siseó Luka, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Gakupo, después de explicar sucintamente que su maestra había hecho algo inexcusable.

Komori se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir. La atmósfera se había recargado hasta volverse casi irrespirable y se sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba considerando si marcharse cuando percibió una presencia.

− Eso hace las cosas más simples.

Ritsu se encontraba apoyada contra la jamba de la puerta al lado de Prima. Ninguno sabía en qué momento habían llegado, ni cuánto habían escuchado, si bien estaba claro que se habían enterado de lo de Sai.

− ¿A qué se refiere? − preguntó Piko.

− Hemos decidido no esperar a que esas tres continúen utilizándonos a su antojo − Ritsu estaba físicamente agotada. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con fiereza resolución −. Vayamos a un sitio más amplio. Vamos a tener que hablar largo y tendido.

XXXX

Ya había amanecido cuando los catorce se reunieron en el salón. Meiko, Rin y Len continuaban en pijama y todavía estaban bastante somnolientos y se esforzaban por no bostezar. Los demás se habían distribuido por el lugar, sumidos en un tenso silencio. A Ted le habían aplicado de nuevo el conjuro que le protegía del sol para que pudiera estar presente y se mantenía bastante apartado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a las nerviosas miradas que le dedicaba Meiko cada poco tiempo. Al cabo de un rato, la chica desistió y se empezó a masajear las sienes. Hacía muecas de dolor con cada movimiento, parecía sufrir una migraña. En cuanto a Taya, se había sentado a su lado con el beneplácito de Ritsu; en cuanto esta se enteró de que había protegido a los niños durante todo el viaje por el bastión se ganó su aprobación. Tan agradecida se mostró que ni siquiera llegó a recriminarle que no les hubiera detenido: suficiente con que les había ayudado a pesar de que, por cómo se había comportado con él, no tenía el más mínimo motivo para hacerlo.

Ritsu empezó a hablar y les explicó que había conseguido el consentimiento del Arcano Kiyoteru para asistirlas si conseguían derrotar a las tres brujas. Cuando Piko preguntó porqué no les prestaba su apoyo _antes_ de tener que enfrentarse a Sai y compañía, la bruja respondió que al parecer sólo un par de Arcanos estaban al tanto de lo del Elixir y que Kiyoteru no podía actuar libremente; si atacaba a las brujas sin que estas hecho nada para merecerlo (porque, técnicamente, no habían roto ninguna regla del Aquelarre, bien se habían asegurado de no hacerlo) saldría muy mal parado. De modo que el plan era pelear contra ellas y vencerlas. Entonces, cuando las tuviese en la palma de la mano, Ritsu podría denunciarlas, al menos a Sai, por haber intentado matarla. Sai podría alegar que no había pruebas, que cuando se enfrentaron en Ginnungagap no tenía la intención de asesinarla. Pero en cualquier caso, Kiyoteru tomaría el toro por los cuernos y se ocuparía de todo. Así que la ayuda del Arcano serviría para cubrirles las espaldas.

− El caso es que nos dejan el trabajo sucio a nosotros − gruñó Piko.

− Tienes razón. Sin embargo, es más de a lo que podemos aspirar por nuestra cuenta. Además − añadió Ritsu, desviando la mirada hacia Len −, ha quedado estipulado que si colaboro con él tendrá que ayudarme a que el Aquelarre acepte a Len como el primer brujo que figure entre sus filas.

Hubo un murmullo general de sorpresa. No podía haber sido nada fácil conseguir que Kiyoteru aceptara así como así. Los ojos de los presentes que entendían la repercusión que tendría un acto de tales dimensiones se abrieron como platos. El mismo Len, que sólo podía intentar imaginar la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, se quedó mirando de hito en hito a su maestra.

− Quiero que tengáis muy presente − continuó ella, antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de interrumpirla −, que esta es una batalla que no nos podemos permitir perder − dejó caer un pequeño silencio −. Por eso voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

− Puedes contar con nosotros − aseguró Luka con una actitud anormalmente tranquila −. Tengo un par de palabras que intercambiar con Sai − susurró mientras su gesto se oscurecía a la vez que el de Gakupo.

En el rostro de Prima se pudo ver un asomo de preocupación.

− Yo… no sé si… puedo enfrentarme a mi maestra − admitió Lily.

− Lo entiendo − la calmó Ritsu con suavidad.

− ¡Pero queremos hacer algo por ayudar! − se apresuró a decir, con cierta angustia.

− La verdad es que Prima me ha dado una idea bastante suculenta − Ritsu compartió un gesto de complicidad con su inmortal −. Kiyoteru y yo no decidimos nada sobre el Elixir. Y no tengo la más mínima intención de dejarlo en manos de esa daimon − al escuchar aquello, Ted levantó la cabeza de golpe −, ni de entregárselo a Sai… ni a los Arcanos.

− ¿Entonces? − preguntó Haku.

− No es algo que me haga gracia, si bien es lo único que me parece que puede ayudarnos a triunfar: nos dividiremos. Un grupo se enfrentará a las brujas, otro irá a por el Elixir.

Eso consiguió acabar con el ambiente de expectación y encender uno mucho más activo, lleno de susurros, exclamaciones y preguntas. La pelirroja es hizo calmarse con un gesto y continuó hablando:

− La daimon está muy débil y debemos aprovecharlo. Nunca tendremos una oportunidad como esta.

− Pero, ¿quién irá y quién no? − inquirió Neru.

Se miraron unos a otros y Ritsu suspiró.

− No lo sé. Tenemos que decidirlo y prepararnos para actuar cuanto antes. El tiempo vuela.

La improvisada reunión se terminó con aquellas palabras y sus miembros se dispersaron rápidamente: tenían varias decisiones importantes que tomar. Ted echó a correr detrás de Ritsu y Prima, que se marchaban hacia el fondo del pasillo, y se interpuso en su camino con un gesto decidido.

− Quiero ayudar.

No le gustó nada la sensación de verse examinado por la pareja. Era más alto que ambas pero, aun así, se sentía infinitamente más pequeño y vulnerable.

− ¿Quieres ayudar o quieres vengarte? − matizó Prima.

Él frunció el ceño.

− Mentiría si dijera que no quiero vengarme.

− Técnicamente, Luka y Gakupo son tus responsables y no yo − empezó a decir Ritsu −, de modo que tendrías que preguntarles a ellos.

− Quiero pelear contra la daimon − declaró Ted, ignorando descaradamente su recomendación.

− ¿Para qué? − desconcertado, Ted fue a abrir la boca, pero Ritsu le interrumpió −. Desde luego, te sentirás mucho mejor contigo mismo si la matas. No te lo niego. Pero me has dicho que quieres "ayudar". Y yendo a una muerte segura no conseguirás nada.

− ¿Cómo sabe que voy a morir si ni me deja intentarlo? − Ted apretó la mandíbula, esforzándose por controlar la incipiente ira que amenazaba con tomar el control de su mente y hacer entrar en razón a la bruja a puñetazos. Aunque supiera que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

− Creo que no deberías hablar de esto conmigo. Y si, ¿en vez de perder el tiempo, hicieras algo útil y hablaras con Meiko? No ha parado de mirarte durante toda la reunión y creo que se merece que la escuches.

Ted no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera replicar, cuando Ritsu, no sin cierta frialdad, pasó por su lado. Prima le hizo un gesto con la barbilla en la dirección en la que se había marchado la chica y siguió a su bruja sin mediar palabra.

El vampiro se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo. Por fuera no se percibía, pero estaba hirviendo de pura rabia y frustración. No había esperado que Ritsu se apiadara de él, si bien tampoco una respuesta tan tajante. Tan… humillante

Por primera vez en su vida fue perfectamente consciente de que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Jamás se dio cuenta de que Teto siempre estuvo a su lado, proporcionándole ayuda cuando la necesitaba y escuchando pacientemente sus quejas. Sí, podía haber sido muy dura y estricta. Pero, gracias a ella, Ted no había estado solo como los demás contratistas.

Su pecho ardía de dolor y la herida de su corazón todavía sangraba sin pausa. No sabía qué hacer para detener la hemorragia. Puede que por eso se dirigió hacia la habitación de Meiko, con la esperanza de poder expresar sus sentimientos, aunque fuera con una pelea. Porque estaba seguro de que ella todavía le guardaba rencor por lo que sucedió en el bastión.

Para su sorpresa, no la encontró en su dormitorio. Su olor se dirigía hacia la azotea. Preguntándose cómo era posible que a todo el mundo se le hubiera ocurrido ir al mismo lugar cuando buscaban estar solos, subió por la escalerilla que había al final del pasillo y abrió la trampilla. El cambio de temperatura fue bastante grande pero, por suerte, no hacía viento. De lo contrario habría resultado casi insoportable estar fuera a esas horas de la mañana.

Ted agradeció interiormente el bendito conjuro que le protegía del sol. Así pudo contemplar a Meiko, sentada de espaldas a él, una sombra en medio de un horizonte de hermosas tonalidades anaranjadas. Silencioso, intentó deslizarse hasta ella sin que se percatara de su presencia. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a menos de un metro, la chica pegó un bote y se giró hacia él con brusquedad.

Él se quedó paralizado, pillado por sorpresa. Se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes. Después ella bajó los ojos.

− Perdona. Me has asustado.

No supo qué contestar. Era la primera vez que una simple humana se percataba de su presencia sin que él lo quisiera.

Se fijó en que se estaba masajeando una sien y recordó que había estado haciendo lo mismo desde que se reunieron en el salón. ¿Estaría enferma? Tomó asiento a su lado, vigilando de soslayo su expresión de incomodidad. Y, de repente, recordó que el golpe que le había dado en el bastión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberle abierto la cabeza cuando se dio contra la pared.

− Perdona − musitó −. ¿Te duele de cuando te empujé?

− ¿Eh? − entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo y le sonrió de medio lado −. No, qué va. Lleva doliéndome desde que fuimos a buscar el puñetero el Elixir. Y no te preocupes. Las heridas me las curó Komori. Estoy perfectamente excepto por este asqueroso dolor de cabeza − constató con fastidio.

Ted asintió. Se sentía tremendamente culpable.

Había sido tan ridículamente fácil apartarla a un lado… De haber querido, no habría necesitado más que un débil empujón para que dejara de molestarle. Pero… pero sus palabras le habían herido en lo más hondo de su alma. Por eso la golpeó con verdadera rabia, sin pensar. Ahora que miraba hacia atrás se arrepentía profundamente de haberlo hecho. Creía que él no era así. Que tenía autocontrol. Además, Meiko… Meiko era…

− Siento lo que te dije − susurró Meiko de repente, como si hubiera seguido la estela de sus pensamientos −. Es verdad que no conocía a tu hermana y que tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que ella querría para ti…

Se suponía que esa disculpa tendría que haberle hecho sentir mejor. En cambio, tuvo el efecto contrario y Ted tuvo la impresión de que sus hombros pesaban como nunca, que su corazón se achicaba y que le costaba respirar, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a dejar de hacerlo a voluntad.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, algo angustiada, Meiko se arriesgó a seguir hablando:

− Tenías razón en todo. Yo no he perdido a nadie, ni tampoco sé lo que es vivir como vosotros. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas y no debería haber dicho nada − ¿por qué, cuanto más hablaba, más culpable se sentía? Ella misma estaba admitiendo que estaba equivocada. No estaba orgulloso de haberla golpeado tan fuerte, pero en ese momento no estaba en sus cabales. Ahora que miraba hacia atrás se comenzó a arrepentir de haberlo hecho. De haber arrastrado a Meiko y a Len en su locura. Poco a poco, las crueles palabras que le había espetado empezaron a emerger en su mente. Y, horrorizado, recayó en lo bajas que habían sido.

"Lo he pagado con ellos" acabó por admitir amargamente.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza sin orden ni concierto. Actuó sin pensar, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Se había enfocado en el Elixir, en conseguirlo para matar a Kiku y luego… revivir a Teto. Ni se atrevió a pararse a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era una temeridad o no. Sólo se aferró a la primera y última esperanza que le quedaba de recuperar lo único que la Organización no había podido quitarle en todos los años de su vida.

Pensándolo con cierta perspectiva, resultaba irónico Teto hubiese acabado muriendo por su propio pie, y no a manos de la Organización, como tanto habían temido durante años.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Ted pensó que, al menos, si es que eso era un consuelo, su hermana murió persiguiendo haciendo lo que ella quería. No obedeciendo órdenes, o actuando en nombre de alguien. Por una vez decidieron lo que querían hacer y se aliaron con Luka y Gakupo para perseguir la libertad. Teto quería que él no tuviera nada más que ver con la Organización, que tuviera una vida propia. Y había muerto persiguiendo ese propósito.

¿Y qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Era una señal? ¿Es que estaba ciego y no era capaz de recibir alguna clase de indirecta sobre lo que debería hacer con su vida? ¿Olvidarse de todo? ¿Vengarse?

Ted no sabía lo que debía hacer. Sólo se daba cuenta de que jamás se había sentido tan perdido.

− ¿Ted?

Meiko le estaba tocando un brazo: había estado hablando durante todo ese rato y al ver que Ted parecía muy ausente, se preocupó.

− Lo siento − murmuró Ted sin valor para dejar que sus miradas se encontraran −. No sé cómo pedirte perdón. Yo… yo me estaba tan… tan aterrorizado… Quería hacer algo y por eso me olvidé de todo − abrió la boca, pero las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta y no lograba expresarse. Al final negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Apretó los dientes, frustrado.

Meiko se quedó mirándole mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba tan hundido, tan frágil… Parecía que fuera a romperse de un instante a otro.

Jamás imaginó que pudiera ser un chico tan normal, un simple niño destrozado por la muerte de la que había sido una madre para él.

Se olvidó del dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la presencia de Ted y, tras una vacilación, le abrazó dulcemente. Al principio, Ted opuso una leve resistencia. Pero después se apoyó contra ella, dejado que le acariciara el pelo. Meiko notaba la frialdad de su piel incluso a través de la fina chaqueta que se había puesto y se esforzó por contener un estremecimiento. Tenía los dedos torpes después de tanto rato en la azotea y no respondían a su voluntad como le hubiera gustado. Quería volver abajo, entrar en calor, sentarse al lado de una de las estufas.

Pero allí había alguien que necesitaba mucha más calidez que ella.

− ¿Sabes? − dijo al cabo de un rato. Si no estuvieran en aquella intimidad, en medio de una bellísima montaña y con el sol alumbrándoles en medio de su avance a las alturas, no se habría atrevido a decírselo. Pero se sentía valiente, lanzada. El corazón se le aceleró un poco y notó que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas −. Lo que… lo que te dije en el bastión… Dije que era lo que habría querido tu hermana. P-pero estaba mintiendo. En realidad… − respiró hondo − era yo la que tenía miedo desaparecieras de mi vida cuando tuvieses el Elixir. Por eso te lo intenté decir de la forma que creía que te haría reaccionar… − su voz perdió fuerza hasta casi desaparecer.

Meiko maldijo su corazón, que latía desenfrenado. Sabía que Ted lo estaba escuchando sin problemas y eso la puso tan nerviosa que se le cortó la respiración. Permaneció en vilo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

Se impacientó, al tiempo que la angustia le trepaba por el pecho. ¿No había sido el lugar más adecuado? No, ¿cómo iba a serlo? Se suponía que le estaba consolando. Es que era estúpida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera!

− A-así que p-por eso te pido perdón − suspiró, resignada con su torpe bocaza, y le prometió: − Yo no quería hacerte daño…

Ted se incorporó y, de pronto, se encontraban cara a cara. Sus narices apenas se rozaban por un par de centímetros. La escasa separación se le antojó agobiante, sobre todo bajo la intensa mirada de Ted. Meiko dejo escapar un poquito de aire que se transformó en vaho y se elevó entre ellos. Tragó saliva y no se atrevió a respirar de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo se había paralizado, expectante. ¿Cuánto más pretendía dejarla esperando…?

Meiko había visto aquella escena repetida hasta la saciedad en películas, libros, revistas, por la calle, en su casa con sus padres… Se preguntó, fugazmente, si Ted sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero no podía soportar aquella tensión.

Lentamente acarició la mejilla de Ted. Si rechazaba ese contacto, Meiko estaba decidida a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Maldiciendo y alegrándose a un mismo tiempo, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se inclinó hacia delante con la impresión de que el corazón le explotaría de nerviosismo y vergüenza. Se detuvo a unos milímetros de que sus labios se rozaran y pensó "que sea lo que el Cielo quiera".

Cuando besó a Ted comprobó que sus labios eran suaves y no tan fríos como el resto de su cuerpo. El chico entreabrió la boca, permitiéndole paso. Y Meiko, aterrorizada por no saber exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, tanteó introduciendo la lengua. Se topó con sus colmillos, que se habían afilado repentinamente. Pero no tuvo miedo. Para ella era demasiado surrealista, a pesar de que sabía que era un vampiro, imaginarlo abalanzándose a desgarrarle el cuello. Así que ignoró sus caninos y exploró su boca. Entonces Ted reaccionó y comenzaron a besarse torpemente, más preguntándose hasta dónde podían llegar que esforzándose por hacerlo bien.

Sintió una de las manos de Ted en su espalda y otra en la cintura. Con un estremecimiento, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia sí. De repente el frío se había esfumado. Las mejillas le ardían como teas y le costaba respirar entre beso y beso. El calorcillo que sentía recorrerle el bajo vientre le produjo un extraño y nuevo placer. Obligándose a superar su timidez, acarició el cuello de Ted. Sonrió internamente al sentir se estremecía.

Se dieron un último beso antes de separarse, ella entre suaves jadeos, él más tranquilo, mirándola fijamente. Los ojos de Ted, hasta entonces atravesados por un profundo dolor, se habían llenado de una dulce ternura que conmovió a Meiko.

− Gracias − dijo él con sinceridad.

− Idiota − musitó ella −. No tienes que darlas − y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió a sí misma.

Tenía que relajarse. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba por la excitación y la fresca piel de Ted sirvió para enfriarle la cabeza. Aun así, un experimentó sentimiento muy agradable en su pecho que no hizo otra cosa que acrecentarse cuando él le devolvió el abrazo y la hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

− Ted.

− ¿Sí?

Se sentía ridícula. Se estaban abrazando, pero notaba la tensión y la torpeza de ambos. Las cosas no eran como en las películas, en las que todo salía maravilloso la primera vez…

− ¿Sientes algo… p-por mí?

Él se quedó pensativo y Meiko soportó las ganas de mascullar entre dientes.

− Creo que sí. ¿Y tú?

− Imbécil. ¿Te habría besado si no me gustaras? − cuchicheó contra su oído.

Ted sonrió. Todavía le dolía el alma, todavía tenía la impresión de que se había hecho pedazos y de que tendrían que reconstruirlo fragmento por fragmento. Pero una nueva sensación, dulce y agradable, se expandía por su ser. Y tenía la impresión de que, quizás, aquel sentimiento podría crecer más y más. Y, puede, un día llegar a cerrar sus heridas.

Meiko había sido la única persona que le había hecho sentirse así. Cuando bromeaba con él. Cuando soltaba una retahíla de nombres de cantantes, de actores y de películas que apenas sí conocía. Cuando le llamaba por su nombre. Cuando le cogía de la mano. Cuando le sonreía. Era la única que paliaba su dolor y lo sustituía por otro sentimiento que ansiaba disfrutar más veces. Todas cuantas fueran posibles.

Si eso no significaba que sentía algo por ella, entonces no sabía qué se suponía que debía sentir.

− Creo que te quiero − le confesó, y su voz se la llevó una ráfaga de viento, como si quisiera proteger y guardar aquella tímida y pura confesión.

XXXX

Al cabo de un rato, Ted se apiadó de Meiko, que se estaba congelando entre estar abrazada a él y el frío de la mañana. La ayudó a levantarse. Las piernas de la chica temblaron y soltó un quejido cuando la sangre volvió a circular por ellas.

Bajaron por la escalerilla y se dirigieron hacia el salón a buscarle algo de comer a Meiko. Se sentían un poco violentos y decidieron hacer, de momento, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Les llegó olor a comida; Neru estaba preparando unas tostadas en la cocina. Len y Rin se habían sentado en uno de los sofás. La niña escuchaba, fascinada, a su hermano hablar sobre todo lo que le había enseñado Ritsu. Era una plácida escena, agradable de ver en medio de toda la tensión. De vez en cuando, Neru les dirigía una mirada de ternura, encantada de verles por primera vez comunicarse entre ellos con infantil ilusión.

Le ofreció a Meiko hacerle tostadas a ella también. La chica dio las gracias, sentándose a la barra junto a Ted. La inmortal les echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y en seguida se percató de que se habían reconciliado. Y tuvo la impresión, por las sonrisas tímidas que aparecían en sus labios cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, que había algo más. Pero no era de esas que se inmiscuyen en las vidas ajenas por pura curiosidad y continuó untando las tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla sin volver a pensar en ello.

Meiko apoyó los codos en la barra y se sujetó la cabeza. Le estaba volviendo a doler y frunció el ceño con desagrado.

− ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo? − se inquietó Ted.

− Más que doler, es una sensación de presión − respondió.

− ¿A qué te refieres? − se interesó Neru, sirviéndole un plato de tostadas y llamando a los niños para desayunar.

A Ted no le pasó desapercibida la hostil mirada que le dirigió Len al sentarse al otro lado de Meiko. Todavía no le había perdonado. Pensando que, sinceramente, se lo merecía, no comentó nada.

− ¿Quieres cacao en la leche? − le ofreció Neru, repartiendo entre los tres unas tazas de leche caliente.

− Sí, gracias. Pues es que desde que llegamos al bastión he estado sintiendo cosas raras.

− ¿Raras? − repitió Neru.

− Es como si… todos lanzarais ondas tipo sonido, no sé, de radio o algo así, y me saturo al cabo de un raro − trató de explicarse e hizo una mueca −. Por ejemplo, Len es al que noto con más fuerza…

Neru se quedó mirándola de hito en hito. Le pidió que esperara un minuto y salió despedida por el pasillo, dejándoles desconcertados. Regresó casi de inmediato acompañada de Ritsu y Prima, a las que parecía que no se les iba a permitir ni un pequeño descanso.

La bruja le pidió a Ted que se quitara para sentarse delante de Meiko y situó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

− ¿Qué haces…? − se extrañó ella.

− Calla y espera − Ritsu respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Meiko pegó un respingo −. Es increíble…

− ¿¡Qué has hecho! − exclamó Meiko −. ¡He sentido un pinchazo!

− Eso es porque he proyectado parte de mi aura sobre ti para examinarte… ¿Desde cuando puedes percibir las auras de los demás?

− ¿Eh? ¿Es un aura lo que noto? Pues… ehm… desde que fuimos a lo del Elixir…

− Claro − Prima dio una palmada −. Al someterte a tanta magia…

− Y luego cogió el Elixir − Ritsu continuó su razonamiento.

− Es decir, ha sido la exposición a la radiación − sonrió Prima.

− ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué están hablando?

− Meiko − con una expresión de verdadera alegría después de un tiempo, Ritsu tomó las manos de la muchacha −, me dijiste que tu abuela era una chamana, ¿verdad?

− Sí… ¡Ey, un momento! − Meiko por fin había entendido por dónde tiraban los hilos y exclamó: − ¡Se supone que ni mi padre ni yo heredamos los poderes…!

− ¡Por supuesto que los habéis heredado! − interrumpió Prima, que le dio un abrazo y depositó un beso en su pelo −. Otra cosa es que se hayan activado. A veces el talento surge de manera natural, otras es necesaria una intervención exterior. Tus genes han reaccionado ante el Elixir y parece que tu don, que seguramente habría permanecido dormido para siempre, lo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que tu madre no es chamana y que tu padre jamás llegó a usar sus poderes, ha despertado.

− Eso me suena mucho a cuento de hadas… − murmuró Meiko, de pronto sintiéndose increíblemente abrumada. Entonces comprendió que el sentimiento de opresión lo producían la cercanía de tantos seres sobrenaturales −. ¿Va a ser siempre así? − gimió.

− No, tesoro, claro que no − Prima le pasó un brazo por los hombros −. ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo y vemos qué hacer?

− ¿Esto significa que voy a poder ver espíritus? − preguntó Meiko, saltando del banco. Se presionó una de las sienes con un quejido, aunque trató de ignorar la molestia −. ¿O podré hacer truquitos?

− Eso dependerá de lo que te enseñe tu abuela. Hay muchísimas formas de enfocar el aprendizaje de un chamán…

Meiko parpadeó varias veces, contagiándose de la alegría de Ritsu y Prima. De entre todas las cosas que habría esperado que le provocaran el dolor de cabeza, ¡desde luego esa era la última! Se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la embargó una repentina felicidad. Siempre, siempre había admirado a su abuela, su sabiduría, su forma de entender el mundo y cómo enfocaba su vida hacia lo que realmente quería hacer. Desde pequeñita se prometió que, de mayor, sería como ella.

Y ahora… ahora parecía que iba a poder serlo. Ni en sus mejores sueños había podido imaginarlo.

Al ver su cara resplandeciente, Ted también sonrió de corazón por primera vez desde lo que a él se le antojaba una eternidad.

Meiko empezó a parlotear sobre las cosas que le había visto hacer a su abuela, sin poder creerse que también sería capaz de hacerlas algún día. Le preocupó darse cuenta de que, al tener menos de la mitad de sangre de chamana, quizás su don no sería nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, Neru le explicó que en el tema espiritual la práctica y la experiencia eran básicas y que muchos chamanes famosos no tenían antepasados con poderes. Meiko se fue emocionando a medida que empezaba a imaginar todo lo que podía estar esperándola a la vuelta de la esquina. Por eso, porque todo el mundo estaba concentrado felicitándola, no se dieron cuenta hasta el último instante.

Ritsu se quedó paralizada. Alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar dentro de su territorio. Cuando comprobó quién era estuvo a punto de desmayarse y Prima tuvo que sujetarla al fallarle las piernas y tambalearse hacia atrás. Los demás, repentinamente asustados al verla colapsar, la acosaron con preguntas sobre qué sucedía. Sólo recibieron una radiante sonrisa como respuesta.

Pocos instantes después, una persona se materializó al otro lado de la entrada y la abrió sin molestarse en llamar.

La puerta se deslizó sin hacer ruido por el suelo y él soltó el pomo para avanzar hacia ellos, que lo contemplaron en un silencio absoluto.

Estaba igual que la última vez que lo habían visto, pero a la vez algo había cambiado en él. Sus ojos azul zafiro despedían una luz diferente y familiar al mismo tiempo.

Kaito se detuvo en medio del salón, en un actitud desenfadada, alzó la cabeza y les sonrió.

− Hola a todos. Me alegro de volver a veros.

XXXX

Nota de la autora: sólo puedo decir que espero que os haya gustado. Y que, como siempre, cualquier crítica, comentario, etc., es muy bien recibido X3. ¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!


	23. Capítulo Veintitrés

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: bien, tengo excusa por no haber subido este capítulo ayer, y es que la Noche Buena no me ha dado tiempo para nada XD. Como ya vengo disculpándome desde hace un tiempo, espero que me perdonéis por cualquier error que se me haya podido colar. Este capítulo cambia constantemente de punto de vista de personajes y ha sido insoportablemente caótico de hacer, porque he rehecho los grupos como unas tres veces hasta que me ha quedado algo aceptable. ¿Quién me mandaba a mí meter tantos personajes…? En fin, que espero de corazón que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

¡Feliz Navidad!

CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS

− Hey, Rook, ¿cuántos kilos de carne serías capaz de comerte? − preguntó Tei.

El inmortal frunció el ceño y se acarició la batilla, considerándolo seriamente.

Se encontraban en un palacete de cuatro pisos, en medio de un espeso bosque de pinos cubiertos de nieve. Como se había convertido en una residencia "oficial" mientras duraba la apuesta, se habían divido el edificio entre las tres y si uno cambiara de planta se sorprendería de la diversidad de gustos. Pero la baja era neutral porque allí solían reunirse a debatir los pasos a seguir. Y como, por ridículo que pueda parecer, la situación de un cuadro o un adorno podía levantar asperezas, habían dejado toda la zona baja sin tocar. La enorme sala de estar tenía las paredes blancas y la luz entraba por unas maravillosas cristaleras que daban al hermoso jardín. A parte de una gran mesa blanca en torno a la cual sólo había tres cómodas sillas, no había nada más en la habitación.

La mesa estaba reservada para ellas. A sus inmortales no les estaba permitido sentarse junto a sus compañeras, al menos no cuando las tres estaban reunidas, según el protocolo del Aquelarre.

En la salita tomaban el té, emulando viejas costumbres, o jugaban al ajedrez, shogi o cualquier juego que exigiera una buena estrategia mientras debatían qué hacer respecto a la apuesta. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de que Tei siempre perdía, se lo pasaba bien durante el rato que duraba el juego y no se enfadaba más que unos veinte minutos tras su derrota. Podía ser insoportablemente pesada durante esos minutos, pero tanto Miko como Sai disfrutaban enormemente al ver la frustración que le producía no poder ganar y aceptaban su revancha una y otra vez por el mero placer de hacerla rabiar. No es que Tei fuera estúpida; habría aplastado a cualquier otro que tuviera menos experiencia que ella. Pero sus estrategias eran tan descuidadas como agresivas. Y para ellas, más templadas, resultaba relativamente sencillo darle la vuelta a la partida al cabo de una hora o dos de haberla empezado.

En ese momento estaban tomando un descanso y Tei, aburrida, se lanzó a atosigar a Rook con preguntas ridículas. El hombre sonrió de buen humor y contestó sin quejarse ni una vez, bastante entretenido por el inesperado interrogatorio.

− Creo que mi récord está en cuarenta kilos.

− ¿Sólo eso? − se decepcionó Tei.

− Fue porque mi oponente estuvo a colapsar por el camino y decidí no hacerle el feo de aguantar más − aclaró.

− Qué flojo eres, yo puedo comer más de noventa.

− ¿Cómo voy a rivalizar con una bruja como usted? − respondió picaronamente, arrancándole una risita a Tei.

Sai puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el último comentario. Por supuesto, ¿quién puede rivalizar con una bruja capaz aplicarse un conjuro y comer como si fuera un pozo sin fondo durante horas?

Estaba inquieta, tenía la sensación de que había algo fuera de lugar. Examinó a los presentes en la sala por enésima vez, intentando averiguar qué era lo que la ponía nerviosa.

Rook y Tei continuaban animadamente su conversación de besugos, ella plácidamente despatarrada en una silla, él de pie a su lado. Ruko estaba tomando un té y leía un libro. Big Al se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, con los ojos cerrados, quizás aprovechando que su pareja estaba entretenida para descansar un rato. Y Miko se había sentado en un gran sillón de orejas que había materializado de repente. La hacía parecer todavía más pequeña de lo que ya era. Estaba pensativa, como siempre.

Nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Entonces, ¿se podía saber qué era lo que le producía esa desazón?

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Caminó hasta una de las cristaleras y reposó la frente contra su gélida superficie. Luchó para tranquilizarse. No valía la pena desperdiciar su tiempo preocupándose por miedos sin fundamento.

Eso estaba pensando cuando la atmósfera se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

Las tres brujas se tensaron de golpe.

La poderosa barrera que protegía su palacete se había destrozado.

− ¡Por el noroeste! − exclamó Tei, derribando la silla al levantarse.

Sai chasqueó los dedos, reconstruyendo de inmediato la barrera a pesar de que sabía que los intrusos ya se habían introducido. Pero lo único en lo que estaba pensando era no dejarles escapar. Acto seguido, extendió su aura para detectar su número y sus habilidades. Se quedó muda de la sorpresa al percibir la presencia de su alumna.

"¿Qué… se supone que está haciendo aquí?" tartamudeó.

_No tengo ni idea. _Ruko cerró el libro de un seco golpe y se incorporó haciéndole un gesto para que se apresurara.

Tei empezó a desplegar una serie de barricadas por dentro del palacete, pero los intrusos los derribaron uno tras otro, sin que apenas supusieran un impedimento.

− ¿Cómo demonios han entrado…? − musitó Sai.

La única forma de hacerlo tan fácilmente era romper la barrera… Pero no. Era imposible, no sin que ellas se hubieran dado cuenta. Y, sin embargo, no lo habían hecho. Pero no se podía acceder así como así a una zona protegida de tal envergadura…

Entonces, ¿qué?

Por el rabillo del ojo descubrió a Rook y a Miko intercambiando un serio asentimiento.

El corazón de Sai dio un vuelco. Repentinamente se hizo la luz.

Sólo los desarrollados reflejos de Miko la salvaron de perder la cabeza. Saltó hacia atrás y esquivó una hoja dorada que se abalanzó sobre su cuello. Rook tuvo que doblarse como un junco, pero también consiguió evitarla.

− ¿Qué…? − balbució Tei, que la contemplaba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

− Serás zorra… − Sai sonrió de medio lado, mientras Ruko manifestaba y enarbolaba su estoque, preparada para arremeter contra ellos −. ¿Creías que podías traicionarnos y salir ilesa?

En vez de defenderse o negar la acusación, Miko mantuvo un retador silencio y empezó a retroceder lentamente, confirmando así las sospechas de Sai.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" indicó a Ruko.

La inmortal prácticamente desapareció de su lado y se encontró detrás de Rook, lanzando una estocada de largo alcance.

La punta de su espada impactó contra algo metálico y fue rechazada con violencia. Rook obligó a Ruko a recular con una lanza azul de casi dos metros de altura. El Lobo la hizo girar graciosamente entre sus manos para terminar apuntando la punta hacia su rival.

− Ven si te atreves − la desafió.

Sai observó, relamiéndose los labios, cómo la expresión confiada de Rook vaciló ostensiblemente cuando Big Al, con una gigantesca maza al hombro, se unió a Ruko.

Los dos inmortales le dedicaron un gesto de respeto a Rook, y quizás de disculpa. Éste bajó los párpados, casi con resignación, y les devolvió una débil sonrisa. Se afirmó en su sitio y gritó, adoptando una postura defensiva:

− ¡Vamos! ¡Veamos si entre los dos sois capaces de llegarme a la suela de los zapatos!

Ruko realizó un saludo con su espada, mientras que Big Al no se molestó en ocultar una expresión de admiración; no era tan sencillo mantenerse firme aun sabiendo que no saldría vivo: no enfrentándose a dos inmortales de su misma categoría que no iban a mostrar compasión. Si tenían que matar a un viejo compañero, al menos lo harían enfrentándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos de Rook brillaban con una mezcla de excitación y temor. Pero en ningún momento la duda se apreció en sus rasgos. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Y, en cierta manera, la expectativa de un combate al límite de sus capacidades resultaba tentador después de siglos de vida regalada. Tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de reprimirse, ni de jugar limpio.

La alianza se había roto. Eran enemigos. Los tres olvidaron de golpe las experiencias compartidas y no titubearon al entrar en modo _aniquilación_.

Más rápidos que un relámpago, se arrojaron los unos contra los otros.

XXXX

El oscuro castillo se elevaba sobre un peñasco que se asomaba peligrosamente por el borde de un acantilado. El plácido mar lamía sus pies. Con sus torreones medio derrumbados, los muros cubiertos por vegetación y buena parte de la fachada Este derruida, su aspecto abandonado se paliaba gracias al cálido sol que derramaba sus rayos sobre ellos.

Neru cerró los dedos en torno su vara y con la otra mano le dio un apretón en el hombro a su hermano.

Este le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa.

− No dejaré que te haga daño − le aseguró.

Él asintió, pero mantuvo los lívidos labios apretados.

Seguían a Ritsu, que caminaba con la facilidad de quien da un paseo, por la empinada cuesta rocosa que recorría la colina hasta la entrada del castillo. Neru no podía dejar de contemplar con creciente angustia el destino de su viaje y se distrajo recordando la seriedad con la que su hermano menor se había encarado al vampiro. En el momento que decidieron separarse, Len se plantó delante de Ted y le aseguró que no le perdonaría si dejaba que Meiko saliera herida. Dejó a todos sin palabras por el peso de la amenaza. El contratista, en vez de sorprenderse, se arrodilló delante de él para qeudar a su altura y le juró que protegería a Meiko sin importar lo que pasara. Esa fue la primera vez que Neru vio un asomo de susceptibilidad en la expresión de Len. A Ted no le iba a resultar tan sencillo recuperar su confianza después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron en el bastión. Aun así, Len le pidió al chico que también tuviera cuidado. Ted le dio las gracias con sinceridad y Len, incómodo, no respondió.

Neru no podía sentirse más orgullosa de él. En poco más de un mes había madurado a pasos agigantados. Y sus reacciones comenzaban a asemejarse más a las del adolescente que debería ser.

"Y va a serlo" pensó con decisión. "Saldrá adelante como sea y demostrará a esas brujas de pacotilla quién es. Tendrá novia, estudiará y hará lo que quiera con su vida. Como si fuera a permitir que a él no le permitieran tener la vida que más desee".

Poco después llegaron al vano donde, antiguamente, debió haber una gigantesca y gruesa puerta de madera. Lo atravesaron sin mediar palabra. Todavía no se habían topado con ningún impedimento y eso les puso en guardia por si le esperaba algún tipo de trampa.

La devi caminaba detrás de ella con nerviosismo. Neru no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera con ellos. Había insistido tercamente que necesitaba hacerlo y convenció a Ritsu al recordarle sus dotes de sanadora: podía cerrar heridas casi sin parpadear además de proyectar energía a la otra persona para devolverle las fuerzas. Nada más escuchar esto, Ritsu le pidió que lo demostrara. Una hora después, Komori había conseguido que tanto Ritsu como Prima, que todavía se encontraban bastante débiles después de la titánica pelea contra Kiku, se encontraran llenas de vitalidad. Incluso Neru tuvo que admitir que había sido algo sorprendente. Pero seguía sin hacerle la más mínima que les acompañara. No tenía nada que ver con ellos, con el Elixir, ni con su misión. Sí, les había ayudado, todavía no sabía por qué. Eso no significaba que pudiera inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Con todo… Sabía que era una criatura celestial y había dejado bien claro que sus habilidades eran abrumadoras; sería un apoyo muy útil.

Se giró hacia ella para examinarla de nuevo. Era tan frágil, tan delicada… Desprendía una inseguridad que le ponía de los nervios a la inmortal. Komori se encontró con su miraba y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Neru resopló entre dientes. ¿Cómo iba a entrar en batalla alguien así? A la hora de la verdad no serviría de nada.

− Siento algo − anunció Len roncamente −. Es por esas escaleras.

Su dedo señalaba unas escaleras que empezaban detrás de un oscuro arco y ascendían girando sobre sí mismas, a modo de caracol, hacia las alturas. Neru se concentró y, al cabo de un rato, fue capaz de notar una leve, casi imperceptible, vibración. Asombrada, constató que los sentidos de Len estaban mucho más desarrollados que los suyos.

− Así que está encerrada en la torre, como en los cuentos − musitó Piko.

− ¿Estás segura de que podrás hacerlo? − le preguntó Prima a Lily.

La chica respiró hondo y sonrió, intentando comunicar confianza.

− Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí en cuanto dejé de ser aprendiz fue a crear dimensiones paralelas. No me costará demasiado.

− Estoy segura de que no − le dio un amistoso apretón en el hombro.

El papel de Lily era más importante de lo que podía parecer a primera vista; las que llevarían el peso del combate serían Ritsu y Prima. Neru y Len estarían allí para ayudarlas en todo lo que pudieran y Piko también serviría como refuerzo para las brujas, mientras que Komori se quedaría en la retaguardia, protegiendo a Lily: ella se ocuparía de encerrarles a todos en una dimensión aparte, donde no pudieran hacer daño a nadie… Ni tampoco escapar. Lo ideal sería que la levantara Ritsu, pero se necesitaba muchísima concentración para que el pequeño mundo no se viniera abajo y ella iba a enfocarla toda en la pelea. Así que la responsabilidad había recaído en Lily, la única del grupo que podía hacer algo similar.

− Nosotras iremos primero − decidió Prima −. Lily y Piko, a la retaguardia.

Neru tragó saliva e hizo crecer su vara: prefería estar preparada a recibir un ataque por sorpresa. Apretó los dedos sobre su dorada superficie con inquietud. Empezaron a subir lentamente por el estrecho camino, que apenas tenía vanos que iluminaran el recorrido. La inmortal se esforzó por mantener relajado su pulso y repasó los detalles del plan para calmarse.

Cuando Kaito reapareció de la nada, pasó bastante rato hablando con cada uno de sus amigos, especialmente con Ritsu y Prima. Neru no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que hubiese vuelto sin su bruja después de todo lo que le había costado dar con ella. Entonces se percató de que despedía el mismo tipo de energía que Len. La primera vez que se vieron supo de inmediato que en él había algo del Elixir, pero lo achacó a que era compañero de Miku y a que esta era huésped del Elixir. Ahora sabía que se debía a que Kaito era lo mismo que ella y Rin; un inmortal sin bruja, con la fuerza latente del Elixir en su interior. Pero su magia ya no estaba dormida, sino perfectamente activa y lista para ser utilizada de inmediato. Su aura era mucho más brillante que la de Len y estaba mil veces más pulida, lo que demostraba un inmenso control sobre su propia magia.

Neru se había quedado boquiabierta. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese nivel, que perfectamente estaba a la altura del de la propia Miku…

Fue él quien tomó el control de la situación y les dividió en dos equipos, explicándoles que debían actuar rápidamente para asegurarse que ni las brujas ni los Arcanos se salieran con la suya.

La misión de su grupo consistía en conseguir el Elixir a cualquier precio. Una vez eliminaran a Kiku, Lily y Piko se ocuparían de recoger el Elixir y se lo entregarían a Kaito. Entonces se lo llevaría a un lugar donde no pudiera causar problemas, si es que ese sitio existía.

A ella y a Len les había elegido para pelear a pesar de las protestas de Neru y Ritsu ante la idea de exponer a Len al peligro, porque, según les explicó, dos fuerzas como las suyas atraerían como un imán al Elixir y tendrían muchas más oportunidades de conseguirlo. Lo único de lo que tenían que asegurarse era de que no entraban en contacto con el recipiente, porque al ser su fuente de energía sus poderes se descontrolarían, como le había sucedido a Len en el bastión.

En un principio, se suponía que Kiku estaba relativamente débil. Y la suerte corría a su favor; la daimon no podía haber tenido tiempo para recuperarse por completo. Y, en el improbable caso de que se encontrara en condiciones de pelear, tendrían que hacer lo imposible para forzarla a sufrir un nuevo rechazo. Prima y Ritsu estaban de nuevo en forma y no les debería suponer un problema enfrentarse durante varias horas a ella. Aunque, claro, esperaban con todas sus fuerzas que no se repitiera la situación anterior y que el desafío no se prolongase demasiado tiempo.

Una vez perfilados los detalles del plan, sólo quedaba el problema de averiguar dónde se encontraba Kiku. Pero, para sorpresa y admiración general, Kaito ya lo había resuelto: gracias a un conjuro de localización amplificado por el hilo que le unía el Elixir, resultó ridículamente fácil dar con ella. Kiku estaba lejos, pero en un lugar accesible. Su mayor protección consistía en pasar desapercibida. Pero no había contado con que la encontrara otra de las víctimas del propio Elixir, que continuaba atrayendo como una insoportable droga a aquellos que una vez probaron su poder.

Y allí estaban, subiendo hacia el torreón, percibiendo la hormigueante presencia de Elixir cada vez con más intensidad y a punto de afrontar una de las peleas más importantes de sus vidas.

Una puerta de vieja madera se interponía en su destino. Desde el otro lado les llegaban pulsaciones de magia. Sobre la puerta latía una capa gelatinosa de energía violácea, que cada poco se iluminaba con suavidad. Era una barrera poderosa.

− Tenemos que romperla − Ritsu le hizo un gesto a Lily.

La joven bruja aspiró una bocanada de aire, flexionó y estiró varias veces los dedos, concentrándose para preparar un conjuro de destrucción lo suficientemente potente.

Neru acarició una mejilla de Len, que se había puesto tan blanco como el mármol. Le sonrió.

− Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

El chico le atrapó la mano y apretó tan fuerte que casi le hizo daño. Neru cerró los dedos con suavidad en torno a su puño, tratando de trasmitirle serenidad.

Lily alzó un brazo envuelto en una cegadora llamarada dorada. Con un rugido, salió disparada contra la puerta y se la llevó por delante.

Los siete se precipitaron dentro de la habitación. A Neru le dio tiempo a ver a la daimon incorporarse sobre un camastro, situado contra una de las paredes de una tétrica y abandonada estancia de piedra. Algo diminuto, cristalino, resplandecía en su pecho.

Súbitamente, el mundo desapareció y fue sustituido por una ola de oscuridad.

Neru se encontró cayendo lentamente hacia la nada, todavía con Len firmemente agarrado de la mano. Una serie de plataformas rocosas se materializaron arbitrariamente a lo largo del espacio y consiguieron aterrizar sobre una de ellas.

Técnicamente, continuaban en aquel torreón. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos se extendían una extensa área en la que el "arriba" y el "abajo" sólo lo indicaban la posición de sus plataformas. A pesar de que no había luz, todos podían verse unos a otros con claridad, como si resplandecieran en medio de la negrura.

Len se puso tenso. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Neru descubrió a Kiku sobre una de las rocas más altas, contemplándoles con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa de confianza.

"Empieza lo bueno" tuvo tiempo pensar antes de que Ritsu y Prima se lanzaran contra la daimon.

XXXX

Cuando Kaito, Luka y Gakupo llegaron a la sala de estar, lo primero que vieron fue que Ruko había arrinconado a Rook contra la pared y que estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su estoque.

Kaito hizo un brusco movimiento de brazos y un latigazo de aire atravesó la estancia, para arrancar a Ruko y a Al del suelo y estamparlos contra la pared.

Sai y Tei se quedaron perplejas y Miko no perdió ni un instante para aferrar a Rook por un brazo y teletransportarse detrás de Luka y Gakupo.

De soslayo, vieron que ya no era sólo Rook el que estaba agotado, blanco como un muerto y cubierto de sangre, sino que Miko también estaba herida y cansada. Compartían heridas en las mejillas, los brazos, las piernas y el pecho. Es decir, habían usado la _aniquilación_ contra ellos. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que se infiltraron en el palacete y casi habían conseguido matar a Miko y Rook; pocas veces se había visto que un inmortal entrase en modo _aniquilación_ con tal rapidez.

Kaito les hizo un gesto con una mano.

− Podéis marcharos. Poneos a salvo.

Miko crispó los labios. Ya no tenía el control alguno sobre la barrera y Sai se había ocupado de reforzarla por su cuenta, de modo que estaban encerrados dentro de su perímetro: su única esperanza de sobrevivir a la ira de sus antiguas aliadas consistía en que Kaito y los demás ganaran. De haber sido por ella, les habría apoyado con todas sus fuerzas. Es más, ese era el plan original. Pero ni ella ni Kaito pudieron llegar a imaginar que Sai la descubriría inmediatamente. Y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas: no se atrevía a pensar qué habría ocurrido si no hubieran llegado a tiempo… Se pasó uno de los brazos de Rook por los hombros y se desvaneció en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia fuera de la finca, lo más lejos posible de sus compañeras.

− Ahora que estamos solos… Es el momento de que aclaréis de una vez lo que está ocurriendo − anunció Kaito al mismo tiempo que acumulaba en torno a su brazo un diminuto, pero potente, tornado de aire.

Sai fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que los niveles de magia que emitía Kaito eran exorbitantes y creyó entender, vagamente, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

− ¿Qué pretendéis, enfrentaros a nosotras? − se burló Sai −. ¿Dónde está Miku, Kaito? ¿Qué vas a poder hacer sin ella?

− Miku ya no está − contestó sin perder el temperamento, si bien sus ojos eran puras teas ardientes −, al menos no físicamente. Pero me ha dado la fuerza necesaria para acabar con vosotras.

Sai sonrió ampliamente, ignorando el pinchazo de preocupación que sintió en el pecho.

− Esto será interesante − dijo −. ¿Qué te parece, Tei? Aquí tenemos a otro monstruo capaz de hacer magia a pesar de que sólo es un patético varón.

Tei, que había estado siguiendo, algo perdida, su conversación, se recompuso de golpe y fulminó con la mirada a Kaito mientras un gesto de crueldad se expandía por su rostro.

− Déjamelo a mí − se pasó la lengua por los labios −, me muero por comprobar hasta dónde puede llegar _algo_ como él.

− No te preocupes − respondió su compañera, dirigiendo su atención a Luka −, yo tengo que enseñarle su lugar a mi estúpida alumna.

− Cuando termine contigo, veremos si sigues tan engreída como ahora − respondió la chica.

Sai rió entre dientes.

Los inmortales se posicionaron frente a frente mientras las brujas retrocedían. La estancia se agrandó cinco veces, las paredes se estiraron hacia lo alto, agrandando con ellas a las cristaleras, cuyas formas se afilaron hasta adoptar la forma de un arco apuntado. La sala de estar se metamorfoseó en la nave principal de una iglesia gótica de muros blancos. Las vidrieras derramaban una fresca luz sobre ellos con hermosos juegos de colores, provocando una sensación de espacio y ligereza.

Las brujas se elevaron en el aire, las dos adultas encarando a la joven neófita, y se acomodaron para poder contemplar la batalla que se iba a desatar. Su actitud era la de aquellas que manejan las piezas de un tablero: juegan y ponen en riesgo su orgullo, dispuestas a aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones de su estrategia. Pero no se rebajan a resultar heridas en la pelea.

Big Al se posicionó delante de Kaito, empuñó su maza e inclinó la cabeza.

− Será un placer enfrentarme a ti.

− Lo mismo digo − respondió Kaito, adoptando una postura de guardia.

Gakupo y Ruko se apuntaron con sus respectivas espadas e hicieron una reverencia.

− Hacía mucho que no peleaba contra ti de esta forma… − dijo Ruko con una sonrisa −. Más te vale no decepcionarme.

− Créeme − con una seriedad mortal, Gakupo realizó un fluido movimiento con la katana, cortando el aire −, no lo haré.

XXXX

Piko extendió las manos y, entre ellas, apareció una ametralladora. El muchacho la cargó con sequedad y comenzó a disparar a discreción, siguiendo la estela que dejaba Kiku al volar como una estrella fugaz de un lado a otro. El eco de los disparos resonó con fuerza, su sonido se multiplicó por diez, por cien, hasta dar la sensación de que se encontraban en pleno corazón de una guerra.

Neru hacía girar la vara sobre su cabeza, salmodiando palabras en rugnico. Todos los símbolos que recorrían el dorado artefacto brillaban con luz azulada, a cada instante incrementando más y más su intensidad. Terminó su oración y apuntó con un extremo de la vara a Kiku mientras rugía:

− ¡Kαταστροφή! (1)

Un potentísimo rayo salió disparado a la velocidad del sonido contra la daimon, que lo esquivó por un par de centímetros. Y, pese a ello, la violencia del ataque catapultó su cuerpo hacia un lado. La luz continuó su trayectoria un par de metros y, entonces, estalló. Fue tal la explosión que los precipitó a todos hacia atrás, arrancándolos de las plataformas y dejándolos suspendidos en medio del aire.

La luz desapareció al cabo de unos instantes, pero se había quedado grabada en sus retinas, y sólo veían enormes volutas blancas. Cuando Neru volvió a ser capaz de distinguir la forma de las cosas, descubrió que Kiku había aprovechado para poner distancia entre ellas y el alma se le cayó a los pies. ¡Llevaban más de una hora sin darle tregua y le había costado más de media conseguir realizar un ataque de ese calibre! ¡Era imposible que tuviera otra oportunidad para repetirlo!

Entonces, como si Kiku hubiera tirado con fuerza de un hilo invisible, Len salió despedido hacia ella y Neru no tuvo reflejos suficientes para fue impedirlo.

Kiku sonrió internamente.

"¡Eso es, ven a mí, pequeño!".

Pero una ráfaga de balas, tan potentes que desgarraban simplemente con rozar, se interpusieron en su camino. Una sombra blanca atrapó a Len. La inmortal de la bruja pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada antes de lanzar al muchacho hacia atrás. Una serpiente de fuego emergió de una de las manos Prima y arremetió contra Kiku que, con un gesto despectivo, creó un remolino de llamas infinitamente más fuerte que absorbió a la serpiente en un parpadeo.

Para cuando el fuego se disolvió en una nube de humo, Piko ya se había llevado a Len lejos de su alcance. Y lo apretaba con tal fuerza que Kiku supo que, si intentaba atraerlo de nuevo, el inmortal vendría con él. Y no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus balas.

Desde hacía un buen raro se había dado cuenta de que había dos figuras a bastante distancia. Sospechaba que, al menos una de ellas, era la que había creado aquella dimensión. Para escapar tenía que matarla. Pero no tenía forma de hacerlo sin acercarse; había intentado deshacerse de ella levantando columnas de fuego bajo sus pies e incluso les había hecho llover diminutos pero potentes meteoritos. Sin el menor resultado. Tenían desplegado un escudo que protegía a ambas. Eso quería decir que una se ocupaba de mantener en pie la dimensión y que la otra impedía que nadie la tocara. Chaqueó la lengua con frustración. Estaba segura de que si lograba acercarse no tendría problemas para borrarlas de la faz del planeta.

Pero no podía porque esa asquerosa bruja pelirroja y su inmortal no hacían más que interponerse en su camino. ¿¡Cómo podían estar tan en forma después de la pelea que habían tenido!

Como si no tuviera suficiente con enfrentarse a ellas dos, el niño rubio y su hermana estaban intentando invocar al Elixir por medio de su conexión y más de una vez había sentido pequeños tirones del recipiente, como si luchara por separarse de ella.

Se maldijo por no haber aplastado la cabeza de esa chica la primera vez que se la encontró, en aquella estúpida iglesia. Si hubiera llegado a saber la de problemas que le causaría…

Aun así, con todo en contra, Kiku no se permitió perder ni la concentración ni las esperanzas. ¡Iba a volver a su dimensión, costara lo que costara! ¡Y nadie en ese mundo podría impedírselo!

XXXX

Kaito juntó las palmas de las manos. Al separarlas, una hermosa espada recta surgió de las mismas y la enarboló con precisión. Aunque su indumentaria no era la de un caballero, su actitud y su postura recordaban a la de uno. Y es que, antes de convertirse en inmortal, Kaito había sido un caballero en su país de origen.

Big Al se inclinó hacia delante y, a una velocidad sorprendente para su tamaño, cargó contra él. Kaito se apartó suavemente, con la fluidez de un bailarín, y dio una estocada. Si Big Al no se hubiera apartado a tiempo, lo habría atravesado de parte en parte.

El inmortal de Tei giró en redondo y de su mano izquierda salió disparada una bala comprimida de aire. Kaito ni se molestó en moverse: estalló contra un escudo que había creado a su alrededor.

Podía ser que Kaito ya no tuviera bruja, pero Miku había depositado en su interior toda la energía que le quedaba, proporcionándole el don de realizar magia, junto a sus recuerdos para saber cómo usarla. Por eso, Kaito podía enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones a Big Al. Los movimientos de éste eran rápidos y directos, tal y como le ordenaba hacer su bruja. Eran letales, pero predecibles. En cambio, Kaito se deslizaba como el agua, era tan libre como el aire y encontraba los huecos de su guardia con una facilidad inaudita. Su espada atravesaba su defensa, se colaba entre sus brazos, por sus costados y hacía maravillas para encontrar puntos vitales de Big Al.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Big Al se había tenido que regenerar más de quince veces: Kaito sólo una.

El solitario inmortal intercambió una fugaz mirada con la bruja que le observaba con rabia y desprecio desde lo alto. Y le sonrió con superioridad, provocando que ella clavara cerrara los puños con rabia.

En el otro extremo de la iglesia, la batalla que se estaba desarrollando era muy diferente: Sai se limitaba a jugar con Luka. Aunque la habilidad de Gakupo era impresionante y la sincronización entre él y su bruja dejó sin palabras a Ruko, ninguno tenía la experiencia, ni la fuerza necesaria para superar los poderes de sus maestras.

Mientras Sai era testigo del sufrimiento que iba tomando forma en la mueca de concentración de su alumna, se preguntó por qué parecía tan furiosa contra ella. ¿Tanto le había afectado que la secuestrara? Sabía perfectamente que le había herido, gravemente, el orgullo. Sin embargo, lo que percibía iba mucho más allá de la indignación. Notaba dolor, resentimiento. Un odio visceral. Y no entendía de dónde podía provenir.

Le hubiera gustado poder discutirlo con Ruko, pero su inmortal estaba completamente enfocada en la pelea. Notaba cómo el orgullo fluía por sus venas al admirar la destreza del muchacho, que con una elegancia digna de cualquier inmortal varias generaciones mayor que él.

"Le enseñaste bien".

_Lo sé. Pero…_

Pero el juego no iba a durar mucho más. Ruko dejó caer una lluvia de fulminantes golpes sobre Gakupo, que los detuvo a duras penas, y se vio obligado a ceder terreno. En cuestión de un par de minutos Ruko lo acorralaría contra la pared.

Y, entonces, Luka y Gakupo tendrían que elegir entre admitir su derrota o luchar por su orgullo.

XXXX

Komori, angustiada, protegía a Lily de los bestiales ataques que les mandaba sistemáticamente Kiku y a la vez era testigo del terrible combate con el corazón en un puño.

Empezaba a sentir un respeto casi reverencial por Kiku. A pesar de que la superaban en número, a pesar que debía estar agotada y que llevaba todas las de perder, estaba consiguiendo mantener la lucha equilibrada, ocupándose de Ritsu y Prima y esquivando los embates de los demás.

Deseaba intervenir, tener el poder de detener el tiempo y acabar con esa batalla.

Sin embargo…

"Comparadas con todas las demás personas que están aquí, no tengo derecho a interrumpir nada. La lucha se saldará con el triunfo de un bando u otro, pero ambos tienen motivos de peso para enfrentarse. Yo… yo sólo soy una mera observadora".

Así le habían enseñado que debían ser las cosas. No era más que una niña insignificante que debía aprender de la labor de sus mayores sin alzar la voz. Cuando creciera y se hiciera sabia, entonces le llegaría el momento de cargar con el destino de sus familiares y amigos. Hasta ese momento, el peso de la voluntad que poseían los demás la aplastaba y dejaba aparte. No se sentía con fuerzas para participar en esa lucha de titanes.

Sin embargo, si tan firmemente creía en las convicciones que le habían inculcado, ¿por qué le dolía tanto tener que acatarlas?

Ritsu le dio una orden a Piko, que se alineó con Prima, mientras arremetía contra Kiku para situarla en la dirección que más le convenía. Entonces Ritsu se propulsó hacia lo alto para apartarse de la trayectoria de los inmortales. De la metralleta de Piko surgieron balas bañadas en luz plateada, acompañadas por una intensa flecha de Prima. Desde arriba, Ritsu lanzó un ataque descendente de hielo para evitar que Kiku pudiera escapar. Maldijo con rabia al ver a la daimon esquivarlo todo en el último segundo.

Percibió un resplandor cegador y desvió la mirada hacia un lado: Neru había dado unos sablazos al aire y varias ondas doradas se dirigían contra su enemiga.

Kiku las evitó dejándose caer en picado varios metros. Desde allí vio que Len estaba creando un pequeño sol en miniatura entre sus manos, las cuales se movían sinuosamente, haciéndolo crecer en intensidad y volumen.

− ¡Como si te fuera a dejar! − exclamó Kiku, apretando el Elixir contra su pecho y envolviendo su cuerpo en una espiral de fuego.

Como respuesta silenciosa, el maldito crío de la ametralladora descargó sobre ella una nueva lluvia de balas. Al mismo tiempo, Prima la atacó desde el lado opuesto con una serie de flechas blancas. Al lado del niño rubio, la otra inmortal volvía a girar su vara, acumulando energía lo más rápido que era capaz.

"¿Por qué siempre acabo enfrentándome a tantos enemigos?" se preguntó al apartarse de la trayectoria de fuego de los dos primeros inmortales.

Un espasmo de dolor le contrajo los músculos y una tenaza le aprisionó el corazón. Comenzaba el rechazo.

"¡Joder, ¿tan pronto?".

Tragándose un grito de dolor, comprendió que, si quería acabar con ellos, tenía que hacerlo ya. Aumentó la fuerza del fuego que giraba a su alrededor hasta que el calor la hizo a ella, una daimon, angustiarse. Era la primera vez que se sometía a tal temperatura.

Mientras tanto, el brujito parecía haber terminado de crear su sol particular, tan grande como él mismo. Apretaba la mandíbula y una expresión de brutal esfuerzo le deformaba la cara; apenas sí podía contener la fuerza de su propio conjuro.

Kiku masculló entre dientes y arrojó su espiral, cual gigantesco taladro, contra el niño y la inmortal. En ese momento el sol salió disparado hacia el frente. Sol y fuego impactaron. Como una letal cuchilla, la espiral atravesó el corazón del primero y lo hizo estallar en un temporal de llamas.

Kiku fue a soltar un grito triunfal cuando algo explotó a su izquierda y la onda expansiva le reventó el tímpano, dejándola atontada. De soslayo, comprobó que Prima volvía a cargar una flecha, dispuesta a ensartársela en el cuerpo. Había sido un milagro que la primera no le hubiera dado de lleno.

Por otra parte, Neru había terminado de reunir fuerzas.

"¡Mierda!" consiguió pensar.

Antes de que pudiera ni parpadear, aquel maldito rayo de luz volaba en su dirección. El pánico la dominó por tercera vez en su vida. La primera fue hacía tanto tiempo que apenas podía recordar nada de esa batalla; la segunda fue cuando perdió ante aquella daimon y pensó que iba a morir. Pero, en vez de ello, para humillarla, la encerró en la dimensión de la Tierra.

Ahora se debió a que su cuerpo no le respondía por culpa del dolor.

El instinto de supervivencia dominó sus sentidos y, sin pensar, en vez de huir, Kiku arrancó una bestial cantidad de energía del Elixir y se cubrió con ella en el mismo instante que la luz la alcanzó. Se le quemó la piel, los ojos, el pelo, todo. El dolor fue tan inconmensurable que su mundo se quedó en blanco. Su mente, incoherente, sólo pudo desear escapar del dolor. Y esos impulsos llegaron al Elixir que, obediente, derramó su magia en Kiku. Una portentosa calidez se expandió desde su pecho hasta las puntas de sus pies y, de no haberse consumido con la explosión, sus glándulas lacrimales habrían derramado lágrimas de agradecimiento.

El Elixir comenzó a curarla, restaurando a contrarreloj células, tejidos, tendones... Había tenido suerte: si no hubiera creado una barrera, de ella no habrían quedado ni los huesos. Pero, de repente, dejó de sentir. Después de ser tan maltratada, su mente había dejado de funcionar, cortando la comunicación con sus nervios. Era como quedarse anestesiada. Era una sensación tan liberadora que amenazó con sumirla en el mundo de los sueños ahora que el dolor de la regeneración no podía mantenerla despierta.

Por eso no sintió nada cuando una saeta blanca le atravesó el pecho desde la espalda, a tal velocidad que no hubo ni siquiera sangre. Sin fuerzas, la daimon tampoco reaccionó cuando unos brazos la sostuvieron y una voz de mujer le susurró al oído:

− Esto va por el hermano de la contratista que mataste. Así sabrás también lo que se siente al morir cuando te atacan por detrás.

A pesar de que se hundía en la inconsciencia, esas palabras revivieron en su memoria a su última víctima. Sus labios, ya reconstruidos, se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente: le había abierto un gigantesco agujero en el pecho, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de supervivencia. ¿Así que era una venganza? Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la maldita bruja pelirroja, que la miraba con una intensa frialdad.

− Te dije que te arrepentirías de enfrentarte al peor enemigo que podías encontrar en la Tierra − le recordó.

Kiku lo sabía. Estaba acabada. No podía ni mover un dedo. Admitió que la bruja tenía razón. Sí, lo admitió. Pero no se rindió.

"Si me voy yo… ¡Os vendréis conmigo!".

Y el Elixir brilló en su pecho con tal fuerza que la bruja se echó hacia atrás con una exclamación. Unas manos aparecieron detrás de ella y Kiku distinguió a Len envolverla con sus brazos para teletransportarla lejos de allí.

Kiku rió de júbilo. Esa sería la última vez que utilizaría el Elixir. Su cuerpo no soportaría nada más. ¡Pero no sentía nada! Así que en un segundo, lo que antes le habría causado desmayarse o entrar en estado de coma por el estallido de dolor, ahora no le costó casi esfuerzo. Se aseguró de que una cápsula de protección la cubría por completo. Después, liberó el control sobre la magia, que se desató con bestialidad.

Entonces, el Elixir despidió una luz cegadora que precedió la más violenta explosión que nadie había contemplado jamás.

XXXX

Meiko suspiró de alivio cuando atravesaron un elegante vestíbulo sin que nadie acudiera a su encuentro. Era una buena señal.

Había esperado escuchar todo tipo de explosiones, de terribles gritos. Esas cosas que ocurrían en las películas de acción. En cambio, el lugar estaba sumido en un escalofriante silencio.

− ¿Por qué no se oye nada? − preguntó en voz baja.

− Deben estar bajo una barrera. Eso nos conviene, no estarán pendientes de nosotros − contestó Ted −. Vamos, rápido.

Ted, Meiko y Taya se deslizaron por los luminosos pasillos de la primera planta del palacete.

En principio, el Arcano no debería estar allí. Pero había insistido en ir y, al final, Ritsu accedió a cambio de un pequeño juramento. Podía ser que le estuviera agradecida por haber cuidado de los niños, pero no se podía permitir pecar de confiada. Por eso juró que haría desaparecer el conjuro que le impedía hablar sólo si colaboraba lealmente con ellos hasta el final. Por suerte, Taya no se ofendió y aceptó de buen grado el juramento. Al menos aquello le aseguraba que, si todos sobrevivían, podría volver a hablar.

En cuanto a lo que tenían que hacer, el plan era muy sencillo; mientras Luka, Gakupo y Kaito entretenían a las brujas, ellos tenían que hacer unos sellos con un material especial (cuando Ritsu lo repartió entre los tres, explicó que los Arcanos los utilizaban de vez en cuando si tenían que hacerse cargo de una bruja rebelde): si lo colocaban adecuadamente, crearían una zona que neutralizaría los poderes de las brujas. Entonces los demás Arcanos, que se suponía que estaban esperando al otro lado de la barrera, podrían entrar y detenerlas.

Tenían que separarse para ir lo más rápido posible. Gracias a Miko, que les había señalado en un mapa los lugares clave de corriente mágica que recorrían el palacete, sabían hacia dónde debían dirigirse y qué hacer. Habían estado practicando durante horas el sello y estaban casi seguros de poder hacerlo. Meiko no quería ni pensar en fallar, porque les habían dejado bien claro que todo el plan dependía de ellos.

Todo había sido ideado por Kaito con la colaboración de Miko, que había acudido a pedirle ayuda para derribar a sus dos compañeras. Al principio Ritsu se negó en redondo a arriesgarse a confiar en aquella bruja, rebatiendo que era demasiado peligroso dejarlo todo en manos de unos niños, y estuvo exponiendo un sinnúmero de razonables motivos por los cuales no debían hacer una locura de ese calibre.

Pero bastó una sonrisa de Kaito, una promesa por su parte de que todo saldría bien, para desarmarla. Aunque desconfiaba de los resultados, Ritsu estaba aliviada de no tener que llevar la carga de sus vidas sobre sus hombros.

Por su parte, Meiko estaba aterrorizada. Tanto, que tenía que recordarse constantemente cómo se respiraba. Pero no se iba a echar atrás. Kaito confiaba en ella. De lo contrario, nunca le habría ofrecido a una niña como ella la oportunidad de hacer algo útil por una vez en su vida. Y, como que se llamaba Meiko Sakine y que en el futuro sería una gran chamana, no tenía la más mínima intención de permitirse titubear.

Respiró hondo. Estaba bien animarse así misma, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, algo avergonzada, recordó que se había echado a llorar al ver a Kaito y que este la había abrazado cariñosamente, pidiéndole perdón mientras le secaba las lágrimas, y que le había dado un dulce beso en la frente. Estaba tan, tan contenta de verle de nuevo, y las cosas sucedieron tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo para echarle en cara haberse ido sin despedirse. Resopló. Cuando volvieran a casa, haría que se le cayera el pelo, le soltaría lo mal que se había sentido por su culpa. Luego le abrazaría, y admitiría que se alegraba con toda su alma de que hubiese vuelto.

− Aquí nos separamos − anunció Ted, deteniéndose en un cruce de pasillos −. ¿Tenéis los dos la tinta, el dibujo y el mapa?

Taya y Meiko asintieron.

− Mucha suerte − dijo ella, extendiendo una mano. Los otros dos sonrieron y posaron la suya sobre la de ella −. ¡Vamos, que hay que salvarles el culo a los mayores!

Y, tras compartir una nerviosa carcajada, cada uno salió disparado en una dirección distinta.

XXXX

Tei rechinó los dientes al darse cuenta de que ese patético inmortal sin bruja se estaba atreviendo a hacer retroceder al suyo. ¡Era una vergüenza! Pero, aunque odiara reconocerlo, Big Al se estaba viendo sobrepasado por la fiera determinación de Kaito y por sus habilidades. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer conjuros de ese nivel con la facilidad de cualquier gran bruja?

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ¿Es que al final tendría que esforzarse de verdad contra un simple varón?

Estaba planteándoselo cuando percibió una sensación extraña. Fue sólo un instante, ni siquiera duró más de un segundo. Sin embargo, fue suficiente. Frunció el ceño y proyectó su mente a lo largo de la mansión. ¿Sería esa traidora de Miko, intentando hacer algo de nuevo…? Ya había derribado la barrera para permitir entrar a esos insectos, no se quería imaginar lo que se le podría ocurrir hacer ahora…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir a un Arcano, dibujando con rapidez y eficiencia un sello propio de los de su especie. Lo reconoció de inmediato: servía para cerrar las salidas y entradas de energía en el cuerpo de una bruja, lo que era sinónimo de dejarla sin poderes.

Soltó un rugido de rabia.

− ¡Te lo dejo a ti, Al! − y desapareció.

Kaito soltó una maldición al verla desvanecerse en el aire. Sólo se le ocurría un motivo que pudiera obligarla a dejar atrás una batalla y era que algo atentase peligrosamente su seguridad: ¡había descubierto a los chicos! No podía adivinar tras cuál en particular había ido, pero la primera en la que pensó fue en Meiko. De los tres, ella era la más vulnerable. Ni siquiera el conjuro que Ritsu había lanzado sobre ella para evitar heridas mortales podría protegerla de alguien como Tei. Intentó abandonar el lugar, con el corazón en la garganta, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en Meiko.

Pero Big Al se interpuso en su camino y le obligó a retroceder:

− Lo siento, amigo. Tu contrincante soy yo.

XXXX

Taya estaba a punto de finalizar su cuarto sello. Con eso, habría terminado su labor y todo quedaría en manos de Ted y Meiko. Suponía que ellos todavía tardarían bastante en acabar con lo suyo, porque a él no le había resultado complicado realizar los dibujos: era una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaron a hacer nada más convertirse en Arcano.

Estaba dibujando la esfera exterior que rodeaba la estrella de seis puntas cuando hubo una perturbación en el aire y saltó, en un acto reflejo, hacia un lado y rodó por el suelo. Escuchó un golpe sordo y un chasquido antes de levantarse.

− Te recuerdo, maldito Arcano… ¡Vas a pagar por llevarte a ese niño delante de mis narices! − una mujer había clavado un puño en la pared, a la altura donde, instantes antes, se había encontrado su cabeza: había hecho un agujero de unos veinte centímetros de profundidad.

Taya reconoció aquel cabello blanco y esos ojos rojos. Y su interior se estremeció de terror. Una cosa era meterse por propia voluntad en el bastión de Miku, donde tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir y de conseguir información suculenta a cambio de arriesgar su vida. Otra, radicalmente distinta, era encontrarse cara a cara con una bruja como Tei. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad.

La única opción que le quedaba era escapar. Giró en redondo sobre sus talones y echó a correr por el pasillo. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la risita burlona a sus espaldas comprendió, empapado en sudor frío, que estaba perdido.

Tei sobrevoló la distancia que les separaba en un segundo y alzó una mano, dispuesta a atravesarle el pecho y aplastar su corazón entre sus dedos.

Pero algo la empujó por la espalda y la bruja se estampó de cara contra el suelo. Rápido como una centella, Ted ejecutó una voltereta y alcanzó a Taya de un salto. Le cogió por la chaqueta e intentó arrastrarlo consigo lo más rápidamente posible. Sin embargo, un muro se elevó frente a ellos, cortándoles la salida.

Tei se incorporó con una expresión sádica en el rostro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y se la lamía grotescamente.

− Vaya, vaya, pero si os habéis reunido sólo para mí, bichitos míos…

XXXX

Luka transmitió una oleada de fuerza a Gakupo, que la manifestó a través de su espada con una violenta descarga eléctrica. Su maestra reculó unos pasos.

El inmortal aprovechó la distancia para tragar una bocanada de aire. Le ardían los músculos de las piernas y los brazos, y cada vez que respiraba sus pulmones se resentían. No sabía qué era lo que más le dolía, si saber que no resistiría más que un par de minutos o que su maestra apenas estaba esforzándose para vencerle.

_¿Cuánto más van a tardar?_

"No lo sé" respondió una agotada Luka, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Ruko. "Gakupo…si nos vencen…"  
_Si nos vencen las entretendremos y ganaremos todo el tiempo que podamos_, respondió. _No te vengas abajo, Luka. Podemos hacerlo._

Los dos lo sabían. No podían ni soñar con ponerse a la altura de sus maestras. Pero no hacía falta eso para ganar.

"Tienes razón" sonrió Luka, desafiante. "Míralas, subestimándonos de esta manera. ¡Luego se arrepentirán durante el resto de sus días!"

Gakupo también sonrió y cernió las manos en torno a la empuñadura, adoptando una postura de ataque. Veía el orgullo en el fondo de los ojos de Ruko y pensó que le hubiera gustado no tener que enfrentarse a ella. La persona a la que odiaba era a la que su maestra protegía. Pero sabía perfectamente que, para llegar a Sai, antes había que pasar por encima de Ruko.

_Vamos, Luka. ¡Sólo un poco más!_

Tomó la ofensiva, aun cuando casi no le quedaba sitio para atacar y a sabiendas de que desde tan corta distancia, Ruko podría apañárselas perfectamente para contrarrestar su esgrima. Las espadas chocaron en una danza relampagueante. Los metales resonaron en una confusa cacofonía. Y Gakupo tuvo que retroceder para no perder la cabeza, para ganar unos instantes más de tiempo antes de que Ruko decidiera que ya había sido suficiente y lo desarmara.

XXXX

Cuando Kiku abrió los ojos se sorprendió, porque no había esperado poder volver a hacerlo. Pero no se dejó llevar por la emoción. Veía todo terriblemente borroso. Ya no es que no sintiera el dolor, si no que no sentía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el suelo sobre el que se encontraba.

O, más bien, debería decir los escombros. Intentó mirar a su alrededor y comprobó que sólo le respondían los ojos. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por girarlos hacia un lado. Creyó vislumbrar la sombra del castillo a lo lejos. Supuso que la explosión había hecho saltar por los aires la dimensión paralela junto con la torre y que ella había acabado sobre una de las tantas rocas que habían salido despedidas.

Agotada después de ese mínimo esfuerzo, observó el cielo azul.

"Si tenía que morir… me hubiera gustado hacerlo… en mi mundo…" pensó.

No le gustaba ese cielo. Era tan frío, tan distante… Añoraba contemplar las nubes rojizas navegar a la cálida luz del sol de su mundo. No había nada como contemplar las estrellas, los cinturones de asteroides que partían en dos su cielo. Nada como aquello.

Algo se interpuso entre ella y aquel cielo desconocido. Una cortina de cabellos verdes le acarició la cara. Reconoció, a pesar de verlo distorsionado, el dulce rostro arrasado por las lágrimas.

Komori sollozaba entre hipidos.

"¿Cómo… habrá llegado hasta… aquí?".

Le hubiera gustado preguntarlo en voz alta, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Sabía que tampoco aguantaría mucho más. Se estaba hundiendo lenta e inexorablemente.

− Kiku… ¿por qué ha tenido que… acabar así? − la escuchó llorar. Su voz se le antojaba tan, tan lejana…

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, su visión se aclaró y fue capaz de contemplarla sin problemas, tan ingenua e inocente como cuando la salvó de acabar devorada.

Le pareció irónico que ella, una daimon con tanto prestigio a sus espaldas, fuese a acabar sus días desterrada de su mundo y siendo el objeto de la compasión de una devi, una de las víctimas favoritas de los de su especie.

Sintió un violento remordimiento frente el destino que se le había impuesto. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había tenido control alguno sobre su vida desde que esa mujer la derrotó y la llevó a la Tierra. Se había convertido en una patética marioneta que se movía al son de otras personas.

Pero lo último que iba a hacer, quería que fuera por su propia voluntad. No lo haría obedeciendo a los intereses de esas brujas, ni tampoco por ayudar a nadie.

No, lo haría porque le daba la realísima gana. Y porque así pensaba que podría poner obstáculos en el camino de esa maldita bruja pelirroja, que quería hacerse con su Elixir.

Levantó el único brazo que se dignó a obedecerla. Fue como si cientos de toneladas quisieran aplastarlo contra el suelo. En su quemada y rasguñada mano descansaba, con apariencia insulsa, el pequeño recipiente de cristal. Lo empujó contra el pecho de Komori que, asombrada, le sujetó la mano y le ahorró el esfuerzo de tener que mantenerla alzada.

− Kiku…− sólo le salió un finísimo hilo de voz por culpa de la aprehensión.

"Pero qué tonta es" pensó Kiku, sonriendo internamente, porque sus labios ya no respondían.

− Es…tuyo…. Haz…lo que… quieras con… él − dijo a duras penas, obligándose a articular.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar con renovadas fuerzas de los tiernos ojos de Komori. Y Kiku admitió sin tapujos que se alegraba de que alguien llorara por ella.

"Y cuídate…".

Lo último que vio, antes de hundirse por completo, fueron los intensos ojos de Komori, brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas.

XXXX

Meiko se mordió el labio inferior y terminó su último sello con un suspiro. No ocurrió nada. Y supo que algo había salido mal. Se suponía que, con lo lenta que había ido para no equivocarse, los otros ya tendrían que haber finalizado su trabajo. Entonces, al haber acabado ella, la zona neutra se tendría que haber activado. Pero Kaito le había dicho que, aún con su percepción en pleno desarrollo, lo notaría sin problemas.

Y no pasaba nada.

Tragó saliva y revisó minuciosamente el dibujo que le había hecho Ritsu para que copiara paso por paso.

− ¡Si no me he olvidado nada! ¿No? ¡Que sí, que lo he puesto todo…!

Se revolvió el pelo con desesperación y luchó por tranquilizarse. En la casa de la montaña había practicado tantas veces que prácticamente le salía con los ojos cerrados. Y se había asegurado de revisar los que había ido haciendo cada vez que dibujaba un nuevo trazo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Fuera lo que fuera, debía darse mucha prisa. Cada segundo era vital. Con dedos temblorosos, se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el pequeño mapa del palacete que Kaito le había dado antes de la despedida. Comprobó la ruta que habían hecho sus amigos y vio que, si cada uno había llegado sin problemas al final, el que le quedaba más cerca era Ted. Respiró hondo y se lanzó a correr. No podía permitirse ir despacio. Aquel lugar era enorme y, para colmo, un laberinto. No sabría qué habría hecho si no llevara el mapa consigo.

Llegó al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar Ted. No había nadie. Empezando a sentir que el agobio y el miedo se fundían en una asfixiante agonía, le llamó, primero en voz baja, y luego a gritos. No hubo respuesta. Se preguntó si habría ido a buscarla o si estaría con Taya. Se decantó por ir primero por este, porque al menos no tendría que buscar dando palos de ciego. Y salió disparada, con un punzante flato en el costado. Le ponía los pelos de punta no oír otra cosa que sus apresurados pasos. Era una sensación estremecedora, le daba la impresión de que no había nadie más en la casa. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a controlar la respiración, porque tuvo que frenar un poco cuando el flato se hizo demasiado fuerte para seguir corriendo. Se clavó los dedos, intentando aplacarlo, y se pasó la lengua por los resecos labios.

"Tranquilízate, idiota" se dijo. "Te estás asustando tú sola. Vamos, relájate de una puta vez…"

Se echó atrás el flequillo y se irguió. El flato había remitido un poco y pudo retomar la carrera. Subió a toda velocidad por unas estrechas escaleras y comprobó que ya casi había llegado. Sólo tenía que seguir hasta el final ese pasillo y doblar hacia la derecha. Aceleró el paso.

Escuchó varios golpes secos. Una corazonada la hizo frenar secamente en la esquina. Al asomarse, se le congeló la sangre:

Había dos cuerpos en el suelo, contra un muro que no aparecía en el mapa y que cortaba el camino. Gigantescas manchas rojas chorreaban por su superficie. Con un escalofrío de horror, Meiko reconoció la cabellera blanca de la mujer que se inclinaba sobre uno de los cuerpos, tirando de su barbilla hacia arriba. Sólo entonces reconoció a Ted. Un tajo le atravesaba la garganta y manaba lentamente sangre. Parte de la camiseta había quedado desgarrada y, contrastando con la piel más pálida que le había visto jamás, surcaban su pecho unos hematomas y cortes que le revolvieron el estómago.

− Los vampiros os morís si perdéis toda la sangre de cuerpo, ¿verdad? − canturreó la bruja −. Dime, dime, ¿ya tienes sed? ¿Te estás muriendo, te mueres por beber? − Tei empezó a reír descontroladamente y le clavó las uñas en la garganta, levantándolo en vilo como si no pesara nada en absoluto. Lo estampó contra la pared y un gemido escapó de la garganta del joven. A Meiko casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando vio que las muñecas de Ted se retorcían a su espalda, atravesadas por una estaca de metal que las mantenía firmemente unidas. No se pudo imaginar el dolor que debía significar el más mínimo movimiento. Sonriendo macabramente, Tei se inclinó contra él y deslizó lascivamente la lengua por su blanco cuello, recorriendo la herida con saña. Ted hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se mordió los labios con violencia para no gritar. Tei rió entre dientes y saboreó la sangre que manchaba su boca con una expresión de avidez. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y prácticamente despedían locura −. Yo también encuentro la sangre muy apetecible. Pero no dependo de ella como vosotros, sucias y patéticas sanguijuelas − dijo con maldad. Le soltó como si hubiera perdido interés en él y Ted cayó sin fuerzas. Tei le asestó una patada en la cara y aplastó su cara contra el suelo con la punta de su zapato −. No te preocupes, a lo mejor dejo que seques a este Arcano − dirigió una mirada despectiva a Taya, que yacía inconsciente contra el muro −. Después de todo, es incluso menos cosa que tú. ¿Te gustaría? ¡Claro que sí! Tus ojos están hambrientos. Te mueres por un trago de sangre − apartó la bota y, bruscamente, le obligó a levantar la barbilla con la punta. Recibió una mirada llena de odio que le provocó risa −. Si me lames la suela, me pensaré acercarte al Arcano y dejarte beber. ¡Luego te desangraré otra vez y haré que te quedes seco, como una hoja al sol! − y estalló en discordantes carcajadas −. ¡Pero sólo eres un animal, no vas a poder resistir el deseo de beber aunque sepas que te aguarda algo todavía peor después, ¿eeeh?

Algo ardió furiosamente dentro de Meiko al escuchar esa insoportable voz. Podía sentir la rabia y la indefensión de Ted. Podía sentir su impotencia. Veía su rostro crispado por el dolor y por la sed. Veía sus ojos, cada vez más rojos, menos racionales y más animales. Oía su rasposa respiración, sus gemidos de sufrimiento. Necesitaba beber. Pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Y, entretanto, esa bruja no paraba de reír.

Crispó los puños con tal fuerza que se hizo daño con las uñas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Es más, ¿qué se creía que podía hacer? ¿Intentar acercársele por la espalda? ¿Gritar, amenazar? No tenía otra cosa que lo que llevaba encima. Y no era más que una humana. Moriría sin tener tiempo ni para parpadear. O, en el peor de los casos, también sería torturada. Se le atenazó el pecho hasta el punto de que se le escapó un jadeo de angustia. Se apartó a toda velocidad, aterrorizada de que la mujer pudiera haberla escuchado. Sin embargo, Tei estaba demasiado entretenida despertando a Taya a base de patadas, emitiendo estridentes gritos.

Se asomó de nuevo y, como atraída por un imán, su mirada se posó en el suelo. A un par de metros de la bruja estaba el sello negro que había hecho Taya. Pero no estaba terminado. El círculo estaba incompleto.

Se hizo la luz. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se echó a temblar sin control. ¿Y si… y si no funcionaba? Peor aún: ¿y si conseguía acabarlo y resultaba que no era el único sin terminar?

"¡No puedo hacerlo!". Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo, mezcla de desaliento y terror. Estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera podía respirar bien. Se estaba mareando.

"¿Por qué a mí, precisamente a mí? ¿Por qué, por qué, ¡por qué maldita sea!"

El alarido de dolor de Ted le taladró los oídos y la dejó sin aliento.

Tei había vuelto a atacar su cuello sin compasión, dándole tal zarpazo que le abrió cuatro caminos en medio de la carne, salpicando de sangre a Taya, que se revolvía intentando soltarse desesperadamente del metal que también atravesaba sus muñecas.

− No te preocupes, Arcanito, en seguida dejaré que se sacie contigo − se rió Tei, lamiéndose los dedos. Bajó la otra mano y posó sus dedos sobre el corazón de Ted. Súbitamente sus uñas se alargaron y le atravesaron la piel, arrancándole otro grito de agonía −. ¿Verdad, vampiro? − en medio del dolor, Ted tuvo el suficiente control para arrojarle un gesto de desafío y ella volvió a reírse, encantada −. ¡Qué mirada! ¡Cómo se te nota la sed! ¡Te estás muriendo! ¡Pronto podrá contigo la sed! ¿Eh, eh, eeeeeh?

Meiko no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se encontró a mitad de camino, con la mano metida en el saquito de tinta que había usado para los sellos.

La bruja se dio la vuelta y, a partir de ese momento, el mundo pareció avanzar a cámara lenta.

Meiko trastabilló. Los labios de Tei se curvaron en una sonrisa. Meiko se lanzó hacia el sello y se dejó caer sobre el mismo. El rostro de la bruja se deformó en una expresión de rabia al comprender. De pronto estaba sobre ella y un violento tirón de pelo estuvo a punto de partirle el cuello.

Pero su mano llena de tinta se deslizó por el suelo y terminó el trazado del círculo.

XXXX

Kaito sintió cómo sus poderes se apagaban y que se retiraban a lo más profundo de su interior. Pero estaba preparado para ello y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, al contrario que a Big Al. Este perdió la concentración por un instante. Kaito aprovechó la oportunidad para colarse dentro de su guardia y abrirle de un tajo la garganta. El gigante se tambaleó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de caer como un fardo. Kaito saltó con agilidad por encima de él y se precipitó hacia Ruko, que había acorralado a Gakupo contra una pared, forzándolo a arrodillarse mientra retenía, a duras penas, su estoque con el filo de la katana. Pero no hizo falta su ayuda. En cuanto la inmortal bajó la guardia, conteniendo la respiración al perder, de pronto, los poderes que le prestaba su bruja, Gakupo le arrancó la espada de las manos y la lanzó bien lejos de una patada.

Tanto Luka como Sai habían caído a plomo al suelo y se incorporaban entre quejidos. Kaito ayudó a la primera y, una vez comprobó que se encontraba bien, se dirigió hacia una traumatizada Sai. Se contempló las manos, temblorosas, como si no fueran suyas. Cuando el inmortal se posicionó delante de ella, la bruja le clavó una mirada envenenada.

− ¿¡Qué has hecho!

Él levantó la espada y rozó con su punta el cuello de la bruja, que tragó saliva, de pronto comprendiendo en qué situación se encontraba.

− Ahora vas a explicarme qué ha estado pasando aquí. Y no vas a dejar ni un detalle sin explicar − le prometió, con el azul de sus ojos brillando con intensa frialdad.

XXXX

(1): Catástrofe.

XXXX

Nota de la autora: con este capítulo ya sólo quedan dos más y la historia se termina :3. En el siguiente por fin daré explicaciones e intentaré cerrar todos los "misterios" que han aparecido a lo largo del fic (que tampoco son tantos, pero bueno). Espero que os haya gustado y, si es así, que os animéis a dejar review :3.

Y, de nuevo, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


	24. Capítulo Veinticuatro

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: este, más o menos, he tenido tiempo para corregirlo. Pero no me fío de mí misma y a lo mejor se me ha escapado algo. Así que, la misma cantinela de siempre. Pido perdón por adelantado XD. Muchas gracias a Ade Mozart y a Be-And-Te por dejar comentario X3. Pobre Kiku, es una incomprendida…

En cualquier caso, en este capítulo creo que soluciono todas las posibles teorías que hayáis podido formaros (o no) sobre lo que va a pasar. Espero, sinceramente, que disfrutéis y que cumpla con vuestras expectativas.

CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO

El Elixir aeternus llegó a la Tierra hace más de 8.000 años, mucho antes de que ninguna de las brujas actuales hubiera nacido. Y ya no queda ninguna de aquellas que asistieron, aún sin saberlo, a la llegada de aquella mixtura milagrosa.

Cayó en las manos de un Arcano, que formaba parte de una organización todavía en proceso de formación: no son tan antiguos como les gusta hacer creer. Se habíab erigido, entre otras cosas, para proteger a las brujas. Para protegerlas y controlarlas, habría que añadir.

Por entonces ya había féericos, daimons, genios, y diversos seres que poblaban la Tierra a sus anchas, alimentando los miedos y el respeto de los humanos por partes iguales.

La Tierra acababa de empezar a engendrar "hijos" que controlaran sus corrientes de vida.

Para entender qué son esos "hijos", es preciso explicar un par de cosas:

Las dimensiones son seres que están conformados por billones de entes más pequeños. Son estos los que dan vida a las dimensiones, igual que las células que forman a los cuerpos terrestres. Sin las células y su continuo trabajo no habría vida, porque la vida es movimiento, y alguien tiene que provocarlo. Alguien tiene que trasladar de un lado a otro la sangre, oxigenar partes del cuerpo, curar infecciones, atacar aquello extraño que pueda resultar peligroso…

Todas las dimensiones tienen "células", y estas son sus habitantes. No es una regla universal, por supuesto, pero la mayoría suelen tener elegidas entre sus células, unas "hijas" favoritas. En unas serían lo que en la Tierra se denominan hadas; en otra serían los Ángeles; en otra los daimon… Y en la Tierra, las brujas.

Su origen se ha perdido en el tiempo y, probablemente, tardará mucho en volver a ser ni siquiera intuido, al menos mientras los Arcanos no se dignen a abrir las puertas de sus vastas bibliotecas de conocimiento, conocidas como castillos de Mnemósine, que guarda aquello que debe ser recordado, y de Lete, que protege aquello que es preferible mantener en secreto.

Las brujas, con el simple hecho de estar vivas y de viajar, al ser hijas de la Tierra, están vinculadas a su energía y la trasladan de un lado a otro del planeta… o a donde sea necesario. Así se crean corrientes que dan vida a la dimensión y la mantienen activa.

Al igual que los cuerpos asimilan agentes externos, los seres que tienen la capacidad de atravesar dimensiones pueden viajar de un mundo a otro, aumentando así su riqueza cultural y trayendo consigo información que más tarde será aprovechada por la entidad superior que es su dimensión. Las brujas viajan de dimensión en dimensión. Muchas no regresan. Pero las que lo hacen traen un legado muy importante que, sin darse cuenta por completo, transmiten a la Tierra.

Esto no significa que las que se quedan no tengan relevancia, pues se ocupan, aún sin saberlo, de prolongar el ciclo natural de su mundo, con el simple hecho de estar, de teletransportarse o de utilizar magia. Y cuanto más poderosas son las brujas, más energía trasladan, más violentos son los impulsos, los "latidos", de la dimensión. Mientras simplemente vivan todo transcurre con normalidad… Pero si se enfrentan entre sí… No sólo se pierde energía, sino innumerables vidas, y la Tierra puede llegar a pasar por terribles crisis.

En algún momento, las brujas se vincularon a los inmortales para limitar sus guerras intestinas o, al menos, la brutal cantidad de víctimas que provocaban. Al pelear por medio de seres cuya aura es mucho menor, la posibilidad de provocar alteraciones en la armonía dimensional disminuyó notablemente.

Fue entonces cuando los Arcanos comenzaron a hacerse cargo de las brujas. Paulatinamente, éstas relegaron en sus manos el control de sus negociaciones. Y llegó el momento en que ya no sólo los asesinatos y las cazas de brujas se habían reducido, sino que ellas no podían actuar a menos que recibieran permiso de los Arcanos.

Parecía que, así, el equilibrio se mantendría durante mucho tiempo, con los necesarios altibajos, pero dentro de un orden estrictamente controlado.

Por entonces la leyenda del Elixir aeternus se extendió con rapidez. Se decía que era un artefacto de inmenso poder que incluso era capaz de romper las leyes universales de magia. Es más, si lo que las brujas habían escuchado de los viajeros de otras dimensiones era cierto, había provocado guerras tan atroces que numerosos mundos se habían visto reducidos a la nada.

La ambición acompaña a quienes están vivos. En mayor o menor medida, pero siempre va atada a los seres con conciencia.

Y estaba claro que si el Elixir había caído en la Tierra, pertenecía a sus habitantes. Estos tenían derecho a embarcarse en todo tipo de empresas para hacerse con él.

Los Arcanos comprendieron que se enfrentaban a un inmenso problema. Con el Elixir las brujas podrían iniciar una revolución, librarse de su régimen y volver a los tiempos de barbarie en los que se mataban unas a otras egoístamente sin tener en cuenta que la dimensión entera sufría las consecuencias. A los Arcanos no les preocupaba que cayera en manos de cualquier otro ser, sino que sus protegidas empezaran a matarse de nuevo.

Por suerte, el Elixir se hallaba en su poder. Los Arcanos lo ocultaron y se olvidaron de su existencia…

Al menos en un principio.

Hubo una época en la que el número de brujas superaba con creces los límites previstos. Aunque se mantenían en paz, había demasiadas. Y, cuando hay mucha gente, esta tiende a agruparse y a compartir ideas que se reafirman con el tiempo. Para los Arcanos no había nada más peligroso que grupos de unas veinte brujas unidas bajo una misma ideología porque no tenían el poder de reducirlas.

No por sí mismos, claro.

Probablemente alguien dijo, "¿qué mejor idea para limitar su número que hacer que se maten entre ellas, como llevan haciendo desde hace milenios?".

La ley era que los Arcanos dictaban quién debía vivir y quién debía morir. Pues bien, seguirían haciéndolo, pero sin revelárselo a sus protegidas.

Y así comenzó el control de la población de las brujas.

Un Arcano, o dos, incitaban a una, mediante rumores o informes, a hacerse con el Elixir. Ya que buscaban el conflicto directo, provocaban a varias para arrebatar el Elixir a su compañera y se sentaban a esperar a que la ambición pudiera con ellas y se masacraran. La que sobrevivía mantenía el Elixir en su poder… si ellos lo permitían. Si resultaba ser más peligrosa de lo esperado, sólo debían estimular a otra bruja que pudiera enfrentarse a ella.

La purga continuó hasta que el número se alejó bastante de las desorbitadas cifras que habían tenido y los Arcanos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. Guardaron el Elixir, reservándolo para ocasiones futuras, y mantuvieron el mito circulando entre las mentes del Aquelarre.

Cuando las brujas amenazaban con ser demasiadas de nuevo, sólo debían provocar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Con el paso del tiempo, las batallas pasaron a ser cada vez menores y menos llamativas, hasta que casi quedaron aisladas. Tampoco les importaba, es más, les convenía. Así ninguna sospecha podía recaer sobre ellos. La leyenda y la avaricia comenzaron a ser lo único necesario para que cada poco alguna que otra bruja muriera. Ni si quiera necesitaban ocultar el Elixir en el castillo de Lete, ya que las mismas brujas tendían a esconderlo, bien para huir de él, bien para impedir que nadie más se lo robara. Claro que no sabían que los Arcanos siempre se aseguraban de conocer su localización exacta.

Y así, a excepción de los que se ocupaban de mantener un estricto control sobre las brujas, incluso los Arcanos olvidaron que el Elixir estaba en sus manos.

La mayoría de las veces iban tras brujas medianas. Éstas y las jóvenes eran las que más tendían a caer. De vez en cuando, si había demasiadas brujas antiguas, fichaban a la que les parecía más rebelde o peligrosa. Gracias a la incomunicación y el odio que las integrantes del Aquelarre se tenían entre sí, debido a su rastrera forma de acabar unas con otras, acompañado por el desinterés que solían sentir por los asuntos ajenos (actitud que los Arcanos se habían esforzado por imprimir en las brujas antiguas, que transmitían la enseñanza a sus alumnas), ninguna se dio cuenta de que su número siempre se mantenía casualmente estable…

Hasta que una pequeña aprendiz perdió a su maestra después de que esta se marchara a la caza del Elixir.

Pasarían varios milenios antes de que la aprendiz relacionara hechos. Lo insólito de la situación que se dio cuando ya era una bruja hecha y derecha fue lo que despejó su mente:

Normalmente, los Arcanos controlaban hasta el último detalle de sus planes. Pero en ese momento sólo había tres o cuatro que conocían la verdad sobre el Elixir y sólo uno de ellos tenía la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo las misiones. Estando solo, sin poder confesar su secreto a sus subordinados, no es de extrañar que no pudiera ser tan minucioso.

La elegida fue Rio. Kiyoteru decidió enfrentarla a una mediocre bruja llamada Noel. El resultado fue el esperado. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, no.

Kiyoteru no había pretendido que el Elixir acabara en manos de una de las brujas más poderosas del Aquelarre, Miku Hatsune. A decir verdad, habría tenido que evitarlo por todos los medios. Pero para cuando intentó remediarlo ya era demasiado tarde.

Y, después de acudir a los dos primeros Aquelarres que se convocaron en un período tan corto de tiempo en toda la historia, Sai terminó de unir cabos.

Se habían dado demasiadas muertes seguidas y su curiosidad se vio recompensada poco a poco al remontarse en la historia del Aquelarre. Se encontró con que siempre que las brujas superaban cierto número, dos o tres morían para compensar el crecimiento. Investigando aquí y allá, empezó a sospechar de aquellos a los que su raza guardaba profundo desprecio: los Arcanos.

Cuando Miku desapareció del mapa la buscó con fruición hasta que, casi por casualidad, dio con una potente barrera casi indestructible. Pero era mayor y había aprendido mucho a lo largo de su vida. Derribó el muro de protección, descendió hasta el sótano de la casa, percibiendo una presencia, y se encontró con el inmortal de Miku.

Al registrar sus memorias acabó por convencerse de que allí había demasiada casualidad.

Y terminó por enfrentarse al Arcano responsable del control del Elixir.

Sólo necesitó una visita para comprender que tenía a Kiyoteru contra las cuerdas. Le amenazó con destapar la verdad, con volver a todas las brujas en contra de los Arcanos. Como respuesta, Kiyoteru le dijo que aunque las brujas compartían su inquina por los Arcanos, era muy poco probable que se unificaran debido a su carácter solitario…

A menos que se les diera una buena razón para hacerlo. Y ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Si se enteraban de que los Arcanos habían estado jugando con ellas, no dudarían ni un segundo en luchar juntas para darle la vuelta al tablero.

Después de muchas consideraciones, Sai eligió como compañeras de partida a Miko y Tei, y les reveló la verdad. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era expulsar el Elixir de su dimensión.

¿Por qué?

Las tres eran mayores y a esa edad solían convertirse en la diana del odio de muchas otras que aspiraban a su posición, a su influencia y a su poder. Se trataba de la época más peligrosa para una bruja. Eran muy conscientes de que las tres podían desear el Elixir para reafirmar sus posiciones y que, de llegar a tenerlo en sus manos, se destruirían las unas a las otras. No querían arriesgarse a eso ni a que, por azares del destino, Kiyoteru se hiciese con el Elixir y lo dejase caer en manos de alguna acérrima enemiga de ellas. Nadie podía asegurarles que, aunque el Arcano decidiese ignorarlas, casualmente no se convirtieran en el blanco de alguna otra bruja.

No, el Elixir debía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Y había que librarse de él sin arriesgarse a caer en la tentación.

¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que manejar unas fichas que lo hiciesen por ellas?

Sai se ocupó de reunirlas. Se interesó, sobre todo, por aquellas que venían de otras dimensiones como Kiku, Komori o Defoko. Después, por puro interés, Sai metió en el juego a su aprendiz con la esperanza de acabar con su ingenuidad pues, cuando una bruja se hacía famosa demasiado pronto, como Luka, corría el peligro de no vivir demasiado.

Liberó a Kaito para que les guiara hasta Miku ya que, por más que se esforzaron, no consiguieron localizarla. Y ella era indispensable, porque mantenía en su poder el Elixir. Entonces sólo quedó contemplar y disfrutar. Con la constante amenaza de desvelar la verdad, Kiyoteru se encontraba cada vez más entre la espada y la pared. No podía arriesgarse a que las tres grandes brujas expusieran el pequeño secreto sobre el Elixir intentando recuperarlo. Con ese argumento habían limitado todos sus movimientos.

Al final a Kiyoteru sólo le quedó aceptar que el Elixir acabaría por dejar la Tierra. Lo que no quería decir que se fuera a quedar sin hacer nada.

Los cuatro jugadores pretendían a disfrutar de la partida hasta su final. Porque, quien ríe el último, ríe mejor.

XXXX

Sai terminó de explicar, con un tono desafiante y burlón, amenazada por la espada de Kaito, sus motivaciones para organizar aquel "juego". Para entonces la iglesia se había desvanecido y se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de estar. El hombre permaneció en silencio un par de minutos, sumiéndolos a todos en una insoportable tensión. Gakupo tenía que ocuparse tanto de Ruko como de Al, que comenzaba a regenerarse (las capacidades de los inmortales son innatas, lo único que habían perdido era la magia que les concedían sus brujas), y lanzaba miradas de impaciencia a su compañero, porque sabía que no iba a poder solo con ambos. Justo cuando parecía que Kaito iba a decir algo, una de las puertas se abrió y Kiyoteru penetró en la sala seguido por un buen número de Arcanos. Tres de ellos sujetaban unas cadenas plateadas que rodeaban los cuellos y muñecas de Miko, Rook y una silenciosa Tei. Una chica con orejas de conejo cargaba en la espalda a un inconsciente Taya, y Meiko caminaba al lado de otro Arcano que transportaba a Ted.

Kiyoteru, con una sonrisa de triunfo, se plantó delante de Sai.

− ¿Ha disfrutado de la partida?

Ella apretó la mandíbula con una rabia inconmensurable pero, a duras penas, se las apañó para no caer en las provocaciones de Kiyoteru, cuya venenosa sonrisa amplió al ver su expresión de frustración.

− Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto − anunció en dirección a Kaito.

Este, antes de que Kiyoteru pudiera dar ninguna orden a sus subordinados, dijo:

− ¿Nos devolvéis a los nuestros?

− Por supuesto − chasqueó los dedos −, Ari, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El Arcano que llevaba a Ted caminó hacia Kaito con una mortalmente pálida Meiko a su lado. Desde el momento en que acudieron a ayudarles había estado aferrando la mano de Ted y en ningún momento se la había soltado. El tal Ari bajó con suavidad a Ted de su espalda, indicándole a Meiko lo que debía hacer para que lo ayudara a recostarle sobre el suelo.

− Le hemos dado una buena dosis de sangre, pero todavía necesita descansar − anunció Kiyoteru con condescendencia.

− Ya veo, os lo agradezco. Pero creo que todavía no nos has devuelto a todos − respondió Kaito, con una máscara de inmutabilidad por rostro.

− ¿Perdón? − Kiyoteru arqueó una ceja.

− Me parece recordar que Ritsu y yo lo hablamos contigo; Miko y Rook son nuestros aliados y sin ellos no habríamos podido vencer.

− Ah, sí, me parece que hablamos de algo así − recordó Kiyoteru, llevándose una mano a la barbilla −. No tengo la intención de hacerles un juicio, pero sí necesitaré interrogarles. No dude que volverán sanos y salvos en cuanto hayamos terminado nuestros asuntos con ellos.

Kaito intercambió una mirada con Miko que, a pesar de la humillación que debía suponerle estar atada de esa forma, asintió con arrogante dignidad.

− No necesitas defenderme, Shion.

− Me aseguraré de que… no haya problemas con su salida − advirtió Kaito con frialdad.

Los Arcanos casi tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Al, que todavía se encontraba en pleno proceso de recuperación. En cuanto a Sai y Ruko, no se resistieron. Sin magia, rodeadas por Arcanos, sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Sólo les quedaba rendirse con orgullo.

Los Arcanos las encadenaron y obligaron a caminar hacia la salida. Entonces, Kaito y Ruko cruzaron la mirada. En medio del silencio, se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras.

'No te preocupes' dijo ella. 'Tú has ganado. No te guardo rencor'.

'Gracias' murmuró él, inclinando la cabeza. Ella le sonrió suavemente y volvió la vista, avanzando con la actitud de quien tiene el control de la situación y no de alguien que está siendo arrestado, probablemente camino de una larga y humillante tortura.

Los Arcanos se marcharon tan silenciosamente como habían llegado. Componían una estampa oscura e inquietante, sumidos en un seco mutismo, mientras se llevaban a sus víctimas, encadenadas como si las transportaran al matadero. Kiyoteru aguardó en el umbral mientras dos de sus subordinados cerraban las puertas. Lanzó una malévola sonrisa hacia Kaito antes de que se cortara la conexión visual entre ellos y las puertas se juntaran sin apenas hacer ruido.

Sólo entonces Kaito se volvió a mirar a Gakupo y Luka que, en cuanto perdieron de vista a los Arcanos, se asfixiaron en un abrazo. Luka estalló en sollozos, liberando toda la tensión y angustia que se había acumulado en su pecho durante la batalla.

− ¿Lo hemos conseguido? − tartamudeó Gakupo, sin querer atreverse a creerlo.

Luka asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a la camiseta de él sin dejar de llorar. Las piernas del chico fallaron y cayó hacia atrás, arrastrando consigo a Luka. Se quedaron despatarrados en el suelo, ella colgada de su cuello, y él apoyándose en las manos para no derrumbarse del todo. Entonces empezaron a reírse y se besaron con intensidad, como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Kaito sonrió al verles y supo que por su parte todo estaba bien. Se arrodilló al lado de Meiko. La chica tenía en su regazo la cabeza de Ted y se la acariciaba suavemente. Al sentir que se encontraba a su lado, le cogió de un brazo con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

− Casi me da un puto infarto − susurró.

− ¿Qué sucedió? − preguntó −. ¿Tei os atrapó?

− A mí no. A Ted y a Taya − Meiko se estremeció. Había tenido tanto miedo que incluso se había olvidado de llorar. Soltó un quejido y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin pausa. Kaito la atrajo protectoramente hacia su pecho y Meiko se acurrucó contra él, entre espasmos por culpa del llanto −. ¡Nunca lo he pasado tan mal, nunca, nunca…! ¡Ha sido horrible, Kaito! ¡Ha sido horrible!

− Shhh. Ya se acabó − dijo él en voz baja, acunándola con ternura −. Ya se acabó − musitó para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Tenía una expresión de paz en el rostro.

_Miku, por fin se ha acabado…_

XXXX

Len tenía las rodillas magulladas, cortes por todo el cuerpo, y le ardían los ojos de tantas explosiones de luz seguidas. Pero ya se estaba curando y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el dolor desapareciera. Intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, no fue capaz; Ritsu yacía sobre él. Aturdido, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Fugaces escenas pasaron por su cabeza; la torre, el espacio paralelo, la lucha… Había salvado a su maestra justo a tiempo. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer Kiku, si no hubiera ayudado a Ritsu, tal liberación de energía a tan escasa distancia habría destruido incluso a una bruja de su categoría, aunque su inmortal no hubiera resultado dañado.

Cerró los ojos. Estaban a salvo. Habían sobrevivido. Podía sentir la hierba fresca bajo sus manos, el aire helado acariciarle la cara. Estaban en el borde del acantilado y había sido un milagro que no hubiesen caído por el borde.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a revolverse, intentando arrastrarse debajo del cuerpo de Ritsu y, al mismo tiempo, apartarla. Cuando consiguió quitársela de encima, la examinó minuciosamente. Estaba muy pálida y no se movía. Pero todavía respiraba. Le sangraba abundantemente una sien y toda su cara había resultado quemada. Con un escalofrío de asco y pena, Len mantuvo suspendidas sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y desparramó su magia sobre la bruja, apretando los dientes para ignorar los quejidos de su interior, que ya no podía más y clamaba por un descanso. Lleno de terquedad, insistió hasta que la piel de su maestra volvió a ser de nuevo suave y tersa. Poco después le cerró la mayoría de las heridas y le devolvió la suficiente fuerza para que Ritsu despertara.

− ¿Qué… dónde…? − mareada, se llevó una mano a la cabeza−. ¿Len…? ¿Dónde estamos?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, escucharon el eco de una voz:

− ¡Aquí! ¡Están aquí!

En lo alto de una colina, a espaldas del castillo, Piko agitaba los brazos, haciendo señas a alguien.

Unas figuras llegaron a su lado y una persona de largo cabello negro echó a correr hacia ellos. Prima se movía a una velocidad sobrenatural y en menos de un parpadeo cayó sobre ellos entre desgarradores sollozos de alivio, tumbando a Ritsu y aplastándola contra el suelo. Tras unos instantes de total desconcierto, Ritsu comprendió por qué lloraba su pareja y se le humedecieron los ojos. Sus labios soltaron un gemido entrecortado. Abrazó a Prima con todas sus fuerzas y enterró la cara en su cuello.

Se estrechaban con tanta intensidad que Len pensó que se querían fundir en una sola persona.

Escuchó las pisadas apresuradas de sus compañeros. Cuando se volvió, vio que Neru se precipitaba hacia él. De pronto se encontró ahogado entre sus brazos.

− ¡Gracias al Cielo estás bien! − exclamó con la voz ronca −. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! − por encima del hombro de su hermana, Len pudo ver cómo Lily y a Piko se abrazaban entre risas de puro júbilo. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan abierta y resplandeciente en la cara de Piko. Pero, en medio de la algarabía, había una persona que no mostraba alegría: Komori permanecía aparte, con la cabeza gacha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al reconocer lo que llevaba en las manos, firmemente apretado contra su pecho. ¿Por qué el Elixir seguía ahí? ¿Cómo podían estar tan alegres cuando el Elixir continuaba entero? En su inocencia, había pensado que esa explosión lo habría destruido. Pero no sabía que era, técnicamente, imposible de hacerlo desaparecer. Neru se apartó de él, derramando un torrente de lágrimas, para acariciarle la cara. Vio su expresión de miedo y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Suspiró y le levantó la barbilla para que su atención se centrara en ella. Le sonrió −. Todo ha salido bien. Lo hemos conseguido. Créeme, se ha acabado. Todo.

En ese momento Len no fue capaz de abarca el significado de las palabras de Neru, si bien intuyó que no se refería a la pelea contra la daimon. No sabía a qué otra cosa podía referirse, pero estaba claro que había algo más.

Para Neru aquello había sido poner punto y final a una etapa de su vida que no había hecho más que hacerla sufrir. La muerte de sus padres dejaría de torturarla. Por fin, su larga travesía, llena de odio contra el Elixir y desprecio por su origen, había llegado a su final.

Exultante, estrechó a su hermano contra sí. Y cuando Len le devolvió el abrazo, embargado por una enorme sensación de alivio, no se dio cuenta de que se le saltaban las lágrimas de alegría, de incredulidad.

Había ido a pelear con la idea de que probablemente muriera.

Pero ahí estaban todos.

Lo habían conseguido.

Un cálido alivio se derramó sobre su corazón y agradeció infinitamente a quien quisiera escucharlo haberles permitido salir vivos.

Lily y Piko, cansados, heridos y a punto de caer rendidos de un momento a otro, se lanzaron hacia ellos entre gritos incoherentes de felicidad. Ritsu y Prima se les unieron y compartieron palabras que no llegaron a entender por culpa de los chillidos, las lágrimas y las lenguas que se trababan por el camino. No importaba. Todos sabían lo que sentía el contrario. Y no encontraron otra forma de celebrarlo que dejando su excitación y alegría crecer y crecer, entre abrazos y risas.

XXXX

Pasaron dos días antes de que nadie se decidiera a salir de sus cómodas camas.

Meiko fue la primera en hacerlo. Muerta de hambre, picoteó algo de comida en la cocina, contenta de que Ritsu hubiera dejado provisiones para Haku y Rin antes de marcharse, porque no había ningún sitio al que ir a comprar nada, y cogió una manta para ir al tejado. Podría haberse quedado en el calentito salón, pero después de pasar tantas horas en la cama necesitaba despejarse un poco y respirar aire fresco. Trepó por las escaleras y se estremeció al salir al exterior. Envolviéndose en la manta, y,con un montón de bollitos bien resguardados del fuerte viento entre las piernas, disfrutó del un magnífico amanecer que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Se sentía llena de energía. Estaba viva, realmente viva. No podía creerlo. Los últimos días habían sido una absoluta locura. No tenía ganas para plantearse lo que realmente había pasado. Ya reflexionaría más tarde. Sólo quería disfrutar de la sensación de haber sobrevivido. De haber contribuido a que todos pudieran estar durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas.

Se estiró con placer, soltando un gemido de gusto.

− ¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Pegó un chillido y se giró en redondo para ver a Kaito salir por la trampilla. Meiko le sonrió y dio unas palmaditas al tejado para que se sentara a su lado.

− ¿Quieres uno? − le ofreció un bollito.

− Gracias − aceptó él, dejándose caer a su izquierda.

Meiko aspiró una larga bocanada de aire helado.

− Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan bien − confesó.

− ¿Te sientes bien? − se sorprendió Kaito. Era lo último que había esperado escuchar. Él se sentía para el arrastre.

− Sí. No puedo parar de pensar en el futuro, pero no se me ocurre nada. Es como si estuviera en blanco − se rió −. Y tengo muchas, muchas ganas de rellenarlo.

Kaito se sintió lleno de nostalgia. Había conocido esa sensación. La había experimentado durante tanto tiempo que parecía surrealista que no se hubiera cansado de querer ver más cosas, de saber y aprender sin parar.

Miraba a Meiko y se deleitaba al comprobar que su vitalidad superaba con creces todas sus expectativas. Su mirada se perdía en la lejanía, anhelante de más experiencias. Lo que a cualquier otra persona habría supuesto un trauma para toda la vida… a ella le había abierto las puertas. Había superado aquella horrible prueba y, a cambio, en vez de consumirse en los recuerdos, ardía en deseos de vivir.

Cuando la veía así, sentía que el cansancio y la tristeza se paliaban un poco. Estaba seguro de que, en un futuro no muy lejano, Meiko podría convertirse en una persona que desprendiera una luz deslumbrante. Sería el sol para muchos. Como Miku lo había sido en su momento. Su mera sonrisa conseguiría curar heridas.

Meiko le tiró de la manga de la chaqueta vaquera que se había puesto para protegerse del frío.

− ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

− Puedes.

− Es muy íntimo.

− No me importa.

− ¿Seguro?

Kaito se rió.

− Seguro.

Meiko carraspeó. Bueno, si él insistía no le iba a decir que no…

− ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¡No es que no me alegre! − se apresuró a señalar −. Pero… por lo que Ritsu me dijo, pensé que te quedarías con Miku…

Kaito se pasó una mano por le pelo y consideró si debía contárselo. Luego se encogió de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no? Meiko había acabado metida en todo aquello por su culpa. Pero tener que cuidar de ella, protegerla, había sido, en cierto modo, lo que permitió mantenerse firme hasta el final. No podía contar las innumerables veces que estuvo a punto de venirse a bajo por la desesperación de la soledad, por el miedo a no poder recuperar el vínculo con Miku. Si no hubiera tenido a alguien de quien cuidar, por quien tener que responder y ser más fuerte, no habría podido sobrellevarlo. Le debía mucho más de lo que ella misma podría llegar a imaginar jamás. Quería compensárselo de algún modo y si podía hacerlo hablándole con sinceridad, no le importaba empezar de esa manera a corresponder el inmenso apoyo que había supuesto para él.

− Antes de que Miku se fuera… − con una disimulada sonrisa, vio cómo Meiko agudizaba el oído, muerta de curiosidad −, tuvimos una pequeña conversación. Ella se había dado cuenta de que yo no quería marcharme sin antes haber descubierto la verdad. Pero Miku había decidido no volver a intervenir en ningún asunto relacionado con el Elixir. Para ella, su penitencia consistía en abandonarlo todo. Y no me quería arrastrar con ella. Por eso, me traspasó sus poderes.

XXXX

_Kaito pasó largos minutos retorciéndose de dolor, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la magia que se instalaba en su interior. Escuchó a Miku musitar palabras tranquilizadoras y, después de lo que a él le parecieron siglos, logró incorporarse, entumecido y agotado. Se dio cuenta de que sabía a la perfección cómo usar conjuros, cómo volar o teletransportarse. Pero todas las preguntas que empezaban a asomar a sus labios desaparecieron de su mente cuando vio que Miku se había vuelto menos consistente. Al tomarla de las manos todavía pudo percibirla. Sin embargo, su tacto era terriblemente inconsistente. Casi etéreo, como las frágiles alas de una mariposa que se partirán si se les aplica más fuerza de la necesaria._

− _Me dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera − le recriminó Kaito ahogando el llanto −. ¿Entonces por qué me obligas a separarme de ti? − con creciente impotencia, fue testigo de cómo la imagen de la muchacha se debilitaba, se empezaba a volver transparente. La calidez de su espíritu desapareció y pronto lo único que pudo notar era la tenue caricia de su alma, que se desintegraba por momentos. _

− _Porque sé que quieres volver − murmuró ella con una firme sonrisa −. Y te voy a esperar siempre. Estaré esperando hasta que el mundo se destruya si es necesario. Pero en ningún momento te perderé de vista. Aunque tú no puedas verme, ni sentirme, porque seré tan efímera que ni siquiera estaré al nivel de un espíritu, te acompañaré en todo momento. No voy a separarme nunca de ti − le juró −. Estaré aquí, contigo, a tu alrededor. Hasta el último instante, como siempre debería haber sido._

_Kaito tomó dulcemente su cara con las manos y compartieron un suave beso, casi inmaterial, sin sabor, porque Miku se deshacía lentamente entre sus dedos. _

− _Más te vale cumplir tu promesa − le amenazó Kaito, intentando sonreír. Pero no pudo. _

_Ella se rió y le secó las incipientes lágrimas._

− _Nunca te dejaré escapar de mí. Así somos las brujas. Aunque el mundo entero se vuelva en nuestra contra, el inmortal que hemos escogido será nuestro para toda la eternidad. Y nosotras le perteneceremos a él también para siempre. Así que no llores. Jamás volveré a dejarte solo._

XXXX

− ¿Entonces… se ha muerto? − tartamudeó Meiko sin aliento.

− Puedes verlo de esa forma − contestó Kaito −. Pero todavía está aquí. No metafóricamente. Quizás necesites que tu abuela te enseñe, ahora que te vas a convertir en una chamana: hay seres que permanecen en la Tierra por asuntos pendientes.

− Fantasmas, ¿no? − titubeó.

− Hay muchos tipos de espíritus y los fantasmas son de los más fáciles de ver. Miku se ha vuelto mucho, mucho más inconsistente. Tanto que ni siquiera la puedo sentir − Kaito alzó una mano, jugueteando con el aire que les rozaba la piel −. Pero confío en su promesa. Sé que sigue aquí mismo, escuchándonos.

Meiko no supo qué contestar. Y como no se le ocurrió nada que decir, optó por apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de Kaito, entrecerrando los ojos para que la potente luz anaranjada del sol no le hiriera las retinas.

− ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? − le preguntó, después de haber dejado pasar un rato de silencio.

− No lo sé − admitió el inmortal −. Creo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda. Todavía no sé cómo. Pero ya encontraré alguna forma.

− Si te vas, esta vez asegúrate de despedirte, ¿vale?

Kaito le acarició la cabeza.

− Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

− ¿Quién no lo haría? No me puedo creer que seas tan mayor y sigas dando tantos problemas. Se supone que sois vosotros los que os tenéis que ocupar de los niños…

− Lo siento − dijo él, sin asomo alguno de burla, aunque bastante divertido por sus palabras.

Meiko cerró los ojos con dolor. No entendía cómo podía estar tan… tan normal cuando, después de aquel viaje, todo había terminado así… Para Meiko, Miku sólo le había contado una mentira piadosa y simplemente se había muerto. Pero, a pesar de la tristeza que se podía adivinar tras los ojos de Kaito, también había una cierta alegría, una conformidad con lo que le había tocado vivir que la dejaba boquiabierta. Y se preguntó si, algún día, llegaría a tener esa fuerza de voluntad.

− ¿Tienes frío? − le preguntó de repente, haciéndole un gesto para que se envolviera en la manta.

− Un poquito, la verdad − admitió él. Forcejearon, intentando encontrar una postura para que los dos estuviesen cubiertos y a Meiko se le escaparon un par de carcajadas porque no hacían otra cosa que enredarse más.

− ¡Anda, quita! − la chica se levantó, le pasó la manta sobre los hombros y después se instaló entre sus piernas, cogiendo los extremos de la manta y cerrándolos en torno a su pecho −. Así mejor.

− Pensaba que te daría corte − señaló Kaito.

− ¿Corte? ¡Si eres un viejo! ¿Cómo me va a dar vergüenza? Es como estar en el regazo de mi abuelito − bromeó ella.

Eso dijo, pero cuando Kaito le pasó los brazos por la cintura no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa. El joven apoyó barbilla en su cabeza y Meiko acabó completamente recostada sobre él. Pensó en moverse, pero la verdad es que hacía mucho frío y así se estaba tan bien...

− Supongo que volveré con mis padres − murmuró ella −. Me muero de ganas de verlos.

− Ajá.

Meiko respiró hondo. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas en la cama y ya no podía aguantarse más las ganas. Había aprendido que era mejor decir las cosas en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad que dejarlas para más tarde. No fuera a ser que Kaito desapareciera de nuevo.

− Oye…

− ¿Sí?

Por un momento, la voz le falló. Pero se armó de valor para preguntar:

− ¿Me acompañarías… de vuelta a casa? − Kaito se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido por la petición −. E-es que me da mucha pena que no hayamos tenido un viaje normal. Siempre íbamos con prisa o con angustia y me gustaría no tener que volver sola porque… − se detuvo al notar que se le estaba trabando la lengua −. Bueno, tú piénsatelo, ¿vale?

Él asintió y volvió a reposar la barbilla en su cabeza. Meiko se acurrucó contra él y encogió las piernas para que se las tapara la manta. Aunque no hablaron, los dos se quedaron contemplando el amanecer con una extraña sensación de júbilo, rememorando el largo camino que habían recorrido juntos por avatares del destino.

XXXX

Taya se pasó una mano por la piel de la garganta, tan tersa como antes de que Miko se la deformara con su conjuro. Se lo habían conseguido levantar, a trancas y a barrancas, en el Castillo de Mnemósine. Volver a hablar fue todo un respiro. Sus compañeros le recomendaron que descansara durante un tiempo, pero no se lo permitió a sí mismo: no podía pensar en otra cosa que en seguir muy de cerca el caso de las tres malditas brujas. Tal y como Kiyoteru había prometido, dejó ir a los pocos días a Miko y a Rook. Aún teniendo en cuenta el rencor que les guardaba por haberle hecho ese conjuro, Taya no tuvo ningún problema con que los dejaran libres. Si había ido a visitar al grupo de Ritsu, fue para darles una noticia mucho menos agradable.

Por motivos desconocidos, Tei y Big Al habían sido liberados antes de tiempo. Intentó averiguar la causa, pero cuando preguntó Kiyoteru sólo le devolvió una mirada cargada ácido y Taya decidió que no era el mejor momento para presionar a su jefe.

Sorprendentemente, Ritsu le dio las gracias por la información e incluso le estrechó la mano y le invitó a quedarse con ellos un rato.

− ¿Y esta repentina amabilidad? − no pudo resistirse a preguntar, con una mezcla de burla y recelo.

− No llego a entender el porqué, pero nos ayudaste y protegiste a los niños del peligro… − su mirada se desvió por un momento hacia un lado −, a pesar de cómo te traté − entonces le sonrió con suavidad −. A mí eso me parece suficiente para dar las gracias.

Taya se rió entre dientes.

− Supongo que tiene razón.

Los miembros del grupo empezaron a llenar el salón. Venían de celebrar un entierro en la parte posterior de la casa. Según lo que le explicó Prima, era el de la hermana del vampirito. Hasta ese momento no habían tenido tiempo para hacerle una ceremonia de despedida. Por suerte, la Hermana había conseguido evitar que el cadáver se descompusiera durante los días que no pudieron ocuparse con propiedad de él, de modo que resultado ser un adiós bastante digno.

Lleno de curiosidad, se fijó en cómo se daban la mano Meiko y Ted al sentarse, muy juntos, en un sofá y se preguntó si el romance tendría un buen final. Entre seres de distintas especies tendía a acabar en tragedia.

− ¿Dónde está la devi? − preguntó, al no verla por ningún lado.

− Se ha ido − respondió Kaito −. Ayer nos dijo que tenía que marcharse.

Taya asintió con la cabeza, un poco apenado porque le encantaban las criaturas celestiales y era la primera vez que veía a una tan de cerca. Pero, en fin, tenía mucha vida por delante. Ya viajaría él mismo a las dimensiones celestes.

Tenía toda la pinta de que esa era la última reunión que celebrarían juntos. No pudo evitar sentirse contento al verse incluido en ella. La lucha a muerte les había unido… al menos temporalmente. Se alegraba de que fuera así. No porque le reportara algún beneficio, sino porque le gustaba sentirse parte de algo más grande que él mismo.

A veces resultaba reconfortante experimentar sentimientos tan simples.

Hablaron durante un rato sobre la aventura que habían pasado. Luego los temas se desviaron hacia asuntos con mira al futuro. Por ejemplo, qué iba a suceder con los tres vástagos del Elixir. Taya habría dado lo que fuera por no tener sólo un mechón de pelo de la hermana mayor. Gracias a este pudo extraer una gran cantidad de información, pero quedaban tantas cosas por averiguar…

− No creo que mi vida vaya a… − Neru dirigió una nerviosa mirada a Haku y después a Ted − cambiar demasiado. No quiero tener nada que ver con el Aquelarre.

− ¿Estás segura? − preguntó Lily amablemente.

Neru cerró su mano entorno a la de Haku, cuyo rostro resplandeció, recordando la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Neru le había contado lo que planeaba hacer y no podía estar más feliz con la decisión que había tomado.

− Sí. Por completo.

− ¿Y tú, Rin? − Prima se volvió hacia la chiquilla, sentada al otro lado de su hermana.

− Yo quiero… quedarme con ellas − murmuró tímidamente.

− Sabéis que, si cambiáis de opinión, podéis contar con cualquiera de nosotros − les recordó Ritsu.

Neru se lo agradeció con un gesto y su mirada se posó sobre Len con tristeza y, a la vez, orgullo. El muchacho cuadró los hombros al percatarse de que era su turno de hablar.

− Quiero seguir con Ritsu y Prima.

Meiko sonrió y levantó un pulgar hacia Len que, con otra sonrisa, le devolvió el gesto.

− Respeto tu decisión − le aseguró Neru, seria −, pero me preocupa qué será de ti. Es decir − se dirigió a los demás −, sabemos perfectamente que un varón no tiene cabida en el Aquelarre. ¿Qué pasará cuando haya terminado su aprendizaje? ¿Le aceptarán? ¿O será perseguido? Puedo sonar muy negativa, pero sé cómo funciona el mundo de las brujas. Aquello que rompe sus esquemas es eliminado sin contemplaciones.

− Por el camino que llevan Luka y Gakupo − dijo Ritsu cuando le tocó el turno de hablar −, pronto serán respetados en el Aquelarre. Y si ellos apoyan a Len, tendrá una verdadera ventaja. Por otra parte, contamos también con Lily y Piko − la aludida asintió, y él se limitó a parpadear y hacer un breve gesto, dando su aprobación −. También tenemos a Kiyoteru; no le voy a permitir que olvide lo que me prometió respecto. Y no olvidemos que Len es mi aprendiz. Ni Prima ni yo permitiremos que se le niegue el puesto que le corresponde. Len tiene buenas aptitudes. Realmente buenas. Y el Aquelarre necesita ampliar su visión si no quiere ser arrastrado por la corriente del tiempo − con firmeza, Ritsu se llevó una mano al pecho y juró solemnemente: − _No nos detendremos hasta que Len goce de los mismos derechos que el resto de brujas._

Todo aquello sonaba muy grandilocuente e idealista a los oídos de Taya. Sin embargo, acababa de ser testigo de un juramento. Y, por otra parte, no estaría mal que el chico tuviera reconocimiento. ¿Cuántas cosas podrían cambiar si el muchacho conseguía un puesto en el Aquelarre? Quizás se investigaría con más profundidad si los varones realmente no poseían dones propios. Quizás se podría dar más prestigio a los inmortales varones. Quizás el término "brujo" dejaría de considerarse una broma de mal gusto entre las brujas. Quizás la existencia de Len cambiaría las cosas.

Muchos "quizás", imperfectos y poco prometedores. Y, con todo, las revoluciones empezaban con algo muy pequeño. Taya no era un visionario. Quizás, y sólo quizás, en aquel salón se estaba gestando el comienzo de algo mucho mayor que daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la concepción que se tenía sobre el Aquelarre.

"Quizás" se dijo.

Pero él podía contribuir a que aquella palabra se volviera un poco más sólida.

− Algo me dice que no sólo seréis vosotros seis quienes apoyarán este cambio − anunció, acaparando toda la atención de grupo. Entrelazó los dedos y sonrió con picardía −. Si jugáis bien vuestras cartas, contaréis con el favor de casi todos los Arcanos.

− ¿Qué pretendes? − preguntó Lily, extrañada −. ¿Que amenacemos más a Kiyoteru con algo como destapar lo del Elixir otra vez?

− Eso podríais sugerirlo suavemente después, sólo para aseguraros su total apoyo − se rió −. No, yo estaba pensando en algo mucho más simple. Por mucho que ahora les veáis con odio, son sólo dos o tres Arcanos quienes realmente conocen el tema del Elixir. Y precisamente mi jefe fue quien manejaba los hilos… No, esperad a que termine − se apresuró a decir al notar que la atmósfera amenazaba con caldearse −. Si, en vez de atacarle, conseguís establecer una colaboración mutua… Estoy seguro de que Kiyoteru ayudará de buena gana sólo para terminar de frustrar a Sai y a Tei. Ambas fueron las que se unieron en su contra, Miko se supo mantener más aparte. Y no olvidemos que intentaron matar a Len. Kiyoteru disfrutaría terriblemente si lograra lo que ellas más querían evitar; que un varón tuviese el mismo rango que una bruja.

Hubo intercambios de miradas llenas de interés. Taya cerró la boca. Ya lo había dejado caer. Todo lo demás dependía de ellos. Entendería que el resentimiento contra Kiyoteru las impulsase a no establecer relaciones de camaradería con él, pero, si eran inteligentes, se asegurarían de llevarse bien y conseguir un objetivo común. Entonces contarían con un aliado realmente poderoso.

Horas después llegó el momento de la despedida. Taya no veía el momento de regresar. Había ganado su propia apuesta personal. Arriesgó la vida, descubrió la verdad. Y había sido tremendamente interesante… Estaría dispuesto a repetir la experiencia si fuera para destapar un misterio tan grande. Teniendo en cuenta lo profundo y oscuro que era el mundo de los Arcanos, seguramente quedaban muchas cosas por desvelar. Pero, ante todo, quería volver porque se moría por restregárselo por la cara a Kiyoteru.

Se reunió con Luka en el pasillo que llevaba a la salida. No creía que su relación con la bruja fuera a convertirse en amistad, eso le parecía exagerar demasiado, sin embargo, había surgido una cierta complicidad entre ambos. Y estaba dispuesto a mejorarla cuanto estuviera en su mano.

− Ha sido un placer, mademoiselle − se despidió, realizando una reverencia.

− Podría decir lo mismo, pero no estoy segura de que fuera una verdad − bromeó Luka −. ¿Seguiremos en contacto?

− Por supuesto.

Conforme, Luka se preparó para abrirle una brecha en la barrera que le permitiera transportarse al castillo de Mnemósine.

− ¡Un momento!

Meiko llegó a todo correr y frenó ante Taya, que sonrió maliciosamente.

− ¿Tanto he perturbado su corazón que viene a despedirse de mí?

− ¡No seas imbécil! − exclamó ella, divertida −. Quería preguntarte una cosa.

− Lo que usted desee, dama de mi alma.

− Bueno, déjalo ya, ¿vale? − se rió Meiko, en el fondo adulada −. Le he estado dando vueltas todo este tiempo y sigo sin entender por qué te arriesgaste a meterte en todo esto cuando fuiste a salvar a Len.

Taya parpadeó, pillado por sorpresa.

¿Debería decirle la verdad? En ese momento pensó que no podía permitir morir al único espécimen varón con poderes que había existido jamás. Hubiera sido una pérdida irreparable. Pero no creía que eso fuera lo que Meiko esperaba oír.

Se encogió graciosamente de hombros.

− Fue un impulso. No hay que buscarle motivos a esas cosas. Me dejé llevar por las emociones y, a partir de ahí, me vi envuelto en la trama y dejé de ser un mero espectador.

Meiko le observó sin acabar de creerse su versión. Sin embargo, al final pareció aceptarlo y le estrechó la mano. En cambio, Luka arqueó una ceja, como preguntándole si de verdad esperaba que ella se tragara su versión. El Arcano sonrió para sí mismo.

− Que te vaya bien − le deseó Meiko.

− Lo mismo para vos, mi señora.

− Ah, y… muchísimas gracias por todo. Si no hubieras estado ahí, no habría salido con vida. Muchas gracias − repitió con intensidad, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Era una mirada vivaz, pura y limpia. Sincera.

A Taya se le escapó un suspiro.

− La verdad es que es una pena que no puedan vivir humanos en nuestro hogar − comentó, llevándose su mano a los labios y depositando un delicado beso −, de lo contrario no me habría importado secuestrarte ahora mismo.

Meiko se puso roja hasta las orejas y retrocedió unos pasos, confusa.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

− No le hagas caso, sólo quiere ponerte nerviosa.

− ¡Y-ya lo sé! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas! − la chica sacudió la cabeza y se rió nerviosamente −. Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que volvamos a vernos. Me ha encantado conocerte.

Taya le sonrió con cariño y, ya sin asomo de burla, le acarició una mejilla.

− El gusto ha sido mío.

XXXX

Lily y Piko fueron los siguientes en marcharse. Habían dejado bastantes asuntos sin atender con tal de ayudarles y tenían que retomarlos cuanto antes. Meiko pensó que, de no ser por ellos, esa bruja de pelo blanco les habría convertido en trocitos de carne a la brasa y no dudó en darles un abrazo a los dos, incluso cuando Piko intentó resistirse, provocando sonoras carcajadas a los demás.

− ¿Cuándo podremos volver a vernos? − les preguntó Gakupo.

− Oh, pronto. No creo que pasen más de unos años antes de que coincidamos de nuevo − dijo Lily. Besó las mejillas de todos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Luka −. Así que no os metáis en más líos hasta entonces, ¿vale?

− Lo intentaremos − prometió Luka, después de devolverle el abrazo. Le susurró al oído: −. Gracias por todo. No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado a mi lado.

− Meterte en problemas de los que no sabes cómo salir, como siempre − respondió cariñosamente su amiga −. Cuidaos mucho.

Después de que se hubieran ido, llegó la hora de acostar a Len y Rin, que ya cabeceaban de agotamiento. Cuando Haku volvió de darles las buenas noches, Neru les pidió a todos que se reunieran de nuevo en el salón. Quería darles una noticia importante.

Una vez se sentaron, Neru se plantó en medio del salón con los brazos a la espalda. Respiró hondo varias veces. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Prima, con una mirada de complicidad, le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro.

− Bien… Lo he estado pensando seriamente y me he dado cuenta de que… − desvió los ojos hacia Haku, que le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza −, he vivido más que suficiente como inmortal. Puede que, si Ritsu y Prima triunfan con Len, Rin tenga la oportunidad de tener una compañera. Pero… pero yo ya he decidido que no quiero tener nada que ver con el Aquelarre. Así que − tragó saliva −, quiero dejar de ser inmortal.

− ¿Eso es posible? − se sorprendió Meiko, al cabo de un silencio lleno de impresión.

− Si fuera una inmortal normal, no. Pero resulta que lo único que me hace seguir viviendo es la energía del Elixir, que tengo bastante, a decir verdad. Lo he hablado con Ritsu − la aludida asintió con la cabeza − y la única manera de hacerlo es deshaciéndome de casi toda la magia del Elixir. Entonces, aunque no sé si envejeceré, podemos apañarnos para que viva sólo unos sesenta años, más o menos… − carraspeó −. Seguro que Haku tiene muchas ganas de reconstruir su iglesia, o de hacer viajes. Y creo que si me comporto como una persona normal por una vez en mi vida, podremos ocuparnos las dos de Rin.

Hubo un estallido de exclamaciones y felicitaciones, sobre todo por parte de Luka, Gakupo y Kaito. Neru, abrumada por la atención, sacudió las manos restándole importancia y se puso seria. Para la sorpresa de Ted, que continuaba sentado en un sofá al lado de Meiko, la mujer se acercó a él con un gesto de determinación.

− Toda esa energía que voy a liberar se perderá a menos que se haga algo con ella. Y por eso pensé que, al menos, quiero que tenga alguna utilidad. Sé que no tengo derecho a interpretar los deseos de tu hermana, ni a intentar cumplir lo que ella no pudo − dijo con serenidad, agachándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en la rodilla −, pero me gustaría que aceptaras mi energía para que te conviertas en humano de nuevo.

Ted se quedó de piedra.

− No eres un vampiro por naturaleza − continuó ella, sin hacer caso de su expresión −, y Ritsu está convencida de que podría desterrar el "veneno" del vampiro de tu anatomía y rellenar su hueco con ADN humano.

− Eso podría funcionar − intervino entonces Kaito, interesado −. Al fin y al cabo, el Elixir puede transmutarse en todo tipo de cosas… ¿Por qué no en esencia humana?

Todas las miradas recayeron en Ted. Desde que enterraran a Teto, el chico había estado cabizbajo y meditabundo. Pero, tras esa declaración, parecía más agobiado que sorprendido. Se había quedado sin habla.

Meiko, por su parte, también. Ni en sus más alocados sueños se había atrevido a imaginar, a guardar la esperanza de que…

− No sé si puedo aceptarlo − musitó Ted con un hilo de voz.

El alma de Meiko se le cayó a los pies. Neru arqueó una ceja.

− Ted − Gakupo se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en el reposabrazos del sofá, al lado del joven, que había bajado los ojos, esquivo −. Sabemos que Teto quería conseguir el Elixir para lograr un milagro. Estoy seguro de que entiendes tan bien como yo que se habría sacrificado a sí misma si con eso hubiera sido posible convertirte de nuevo en humano. ¿No crees que conseguirlo sin que nadie salga mal parado es mucho mejor?

Ted frunció los labios y se le enrojecieron los ojos. Parecía una broma cruel. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que le volvieran humano después de que su hermana hubiese muerto sin lograrlo? ¿No sería eso como decir que su muerte había sido en vano, porque sólo habría hecho falta algo tan sencillo como lo que Neru le ofrecía? ¡No podía aceptar! ¡Sería un insulto a todos los esfuerzos de Teto!

Con los labios sellados, crispó los puños sobre sus rodillas y trató de controlar el torrente de contradictorios sentimientos que luchaban en su pecho. No podía. No quería hacerlo. Pero… pero ser humano de nuevo… Poder ver la luz del sol, no depender de la droga de la Organización para mantenerse despierto durante el día… Volver a beber y comer… Respiró hondo, conteniendo un gemido de angustia. Pero aceptar sería… sería pisotear todo lo que Teto había hecho por él…

Se debatió consigo mismo durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta violencia que paladeó el sabor de su sangre. Tragó saliva y cerró los párpados con fuerza. Sentía la decepción de Neru y no podía dejar de insultarse por ser tan estúpido por renunciar a una oportunidad de oro como aquella. Iba a pedir que le dejaran solo, que le dieran un poco de tiempo. Pero, entonces, una mano se posó sobre la suya y se encontró con una Meiko más decidida que nunca.

− ¿Es que vas a quedarte tal cual, aunque no puedas volver a probar esa comida basura que te gustaba tanto? ¿No vas a venir conmigo a tomar el sol? ¿No vas a ir a la escuela o a la universidad? ¿Vas a dejar pasar todas las oportunidades que me dijiste que querías sólo porque… te sientes culpable? ¡Vas a hacer que tu hermana se revuelva en la tumba por tu idiotez! ¡Y esta vez creo que sí puedo expresar sus sentimientos sin equivocarme! − exclamó, casi a pleno pulmón.

Ted se quedó mirándola de hito en hito. Meiko parecía desafiarle con su gesto a que se atreviera a contradecirla. Pero, como no recibió respuesta alguna, terminó por enrojecer y se cubrió la cara con una mano.

− Ea, ya lo he dicho. ¿Quieres contestarme para que no quede más en ridículo, por favor?

Kaito sonrió mientras los demás se reían por lo bajo, para mayor vergüenza de Meiko.

− Puede que lo haya expresado en términos poco amables, pero creo que tiene razón, Ted. Tu hermana habría querido esto.

Ya lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero ya no era sólo estar rabioso contra el caprichoso destino. Tenía miedo. Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. ¿Y si cuando extendía la mano, ese futuro tan prometedor desaparecía, se le escurría como arena entre los dedos? Además, las cosas no serían fáciles para él ni aunque se convirtiera en humano…

Luka se levantó, se situó al lado de su inmortal y, al igual que él, también sonrió con dulzura.

− Vamos a librarte de la Organización. Ya no tendrás que temer nada de ellos. A partir de ahora, sólo tendrás que construirte el futuro y vivir como quieras. Te lo prometo.

− Y no vas a estar solo − completó Meiko, apretándole la mano −. ¿Vale? Así que no seas imbécil y acepta de una vez.

Ted titubeó sólo un instante. Su frágil determinación se había quebrado. Le parecía un poco injusto que le presionasen entre todos, que Neru no hubiese querido hablar con él en privado, forzándole así a aceptar delante de los demás. Sin embargo, se sintió profundamente aliviado. Se le escapó una carcajada nerviosa.

− Bueno, si me lo dices así, tendré que hacerlo.

Meiko soltó un chillido de alegría y, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar de ella, se lanzó sobre Ted, derribándolo, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó risas y felicitaciones. Pero ella sólo podía ver a Ted, que le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa de emoción, y pensar que, por fin, iba a ser feliz. Y que ella podría estar a su lado para ayudarle a dar los primeros pasos de su nueva vida.

XXXX

Komori levantó el frasco y lo puso a contraluz, sujetándolo entre dos dedos. Había hablado con el inmortal llamado Kaito. Le prometió que lo sacaría de la Tierra. Se lo juró por todo lo sagrado. Y el inmortal la creyó. Percibiendo su dolor, le dio su bendición y le deseó un viaje de vuelta seguro.

No sabía qué iba a hacer con él. Kiku le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y deseaba cumplir su última voluntad. Pero… no tenía ni idea de qué debería hacer.

Bajó el brazo y dejó caer el recipiente sobre su falda. Sus lágrimas eran frescas como gotas de río, no como las de los humanos, y no le hacían arder los ojos. En cambio, su interior estaba a punto de romperse. Muchas veces a lo largo de su vida se había sentido impotente, pero nunca tanto como esa vez.

Tendría que haberla salvado. Tendría que haberlo conseguido. Tendría que haberse esforzado más. Tendría que haber utilizado todas sus fuerzas. Kiku le salvó la vida. Y ella no había sido capaz de devolverle el favor.

Sus pies colgaban por el borde de las ramas del grueso árbol en el que había buscado refugio. La luna derramaba sobre sus hojas una plácida luz plateada que, en cierto modo, parecía querer consolarla con sus dulces caricias. En medio de su pena, Komori sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. No se dio la vuelta.

− ¿Te lo dio… como última voluntad? − preguntó Defoko.

Komori asintió y se tapó la boca para no estallar en sollozos.

Oyó a su compañera suspirar y saltar a su lado. Tan ligera era que la rama apenas sí se movió bajo su peso.

− No lo entiendo − musitó Komori −. ¿Para qué me lo dio? Yo no quiero hacer milagros…

− Podrías pedir volver al pasado − insinuó Defoko.

Komori se irguió y la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Por un instante, la esperanza renació en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero, después, negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la rugosa corteza del árbol con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

− No sería capaz de cambiar el pasado sólo por mis propios deseos egoístas. ¿Cuánta gente sufriría por ello?

Defoko cerró los ojos, respetando su decisión. Nadie podía saber los efectos que traería viajar al pasado e intervenir en él. Sin embargo, si Kiku continuaba muerta, era porque Komori definitivamente jamás intentaría trastocar el rumbo de las cosas. El equilibrio no resultaría desbaratado, al menos no por parte de la pequeña devi.

Había que mirar al futuro, no al pasado.

Era una valiosa lección que valía la pena recordar.

Incluso viniendo de una criaturita como Komori.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? − le preguntó.

Komori levantó de nuevo el Elixir. Un líquido que parecía agua se sacudió en su interior. La muchacha se secó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

− No lo sé. Me lo dio, pero no sé qué quería que hiciera con él. "Haz lo que quieras", me dijo… − susurró −. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Conservarlo, tirarlo?

Defoko respondió, con su invariable expresión neutral:

− Quizás convendría más darle un uso adecuado…

− ¿Cómo qué? − se quejó suavemente −. Lo he visto, he visto lo que hace el Elixir. ¿De qué sirve utilizar un objeto que no causa más que muerte y desagracia a su alrededor?

Defoko no contestó. Desvió la cara hacia los árboles y permaneció a su lado, en silencio. Esperando.

− Si al menos hubiera algo en lo que pudiera usarlo sin causar daño…− escuchó murmurar a Komori.

La doncella parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, como si estuviera pensando algo. Sus finos labios se despegaron, sin provocar ningún sonido. Pese a que sus gestos eran tan disimulados que una persona normal ni se habría percatado de ellos, Komori se irguió, alertada por ellos.

− ¿Defoko?

La mujer exhaló un etéreo suspiro.

− No es de conocimiento público, por supuesto. Los niños como tú no necesitan saberlo.

− ¿El qué? − se asustó la devi.

Defoko se giró y sus ojos, que normalmente no revelaban expresiones, estaban invadidos por la inquietud.

− Es algo que no necesitas saber. No alcanzará a nuestra generación. Ni tampoco a la siguiente, ni a la siguiente. Pero lo cierto es que la energía que sostiene nuestra dimensión se está agotando. No ahora, tampoco dentro de mil años, pero puede que dentro de cinco mil, ya no haya vida en nuestro mundo.

Komori sintió que su corazón se llenaba de confusión y miedo. Un terrible vértigo la hizo aferrarse al poderoso tronco del árbol.

− ¿Por qué… no me lo habías dicho?

− Porque no te va a afectar a ti. Ni a tus amigos y familiares. Es algo que no podemos remediar. Por eso no merecía la pena que personas como tú sufrierais en vano. Pero… − Defoko miraba hacia ella de reojo, articulando con claridad cada una de sus palabras −. He recordado mi propio consejo y he pensado que no puedo esperar a que las cosas se arreglen por sí solas. Si puedo aportar mi grano de arena para que mi mundo no se destruya… Mi vida habrá tenido sentido.

Komori la escuchó con un profundo sentimiento de respeto y admiración ahondando en su pecho. Contempló el diminuto frasco, aparentemente inofensivo, que descansaba en su falda. Lo acarició con delicadeza.

"¿Es esto lo que debería hacer contigo? ¿Podré usarte para algo bueno?"

Apretó el Elixir contra su pecho.

Si no lo intentaba, nunca lo sabría. Se levantó y su gesto se llenó de una firmeza que Defoko no había visto antes en ella. Komori se ató el colgante en torno al cuello y se volvió hacia ella.

− Vamos a salvar nuestra dimensión. Con el Elixir podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Defoko asintió.

Komori dio un paso adelante y quedó flotando en el aire. Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse invisible. Sonrió a su mentora.

− Voy a ir ya.

Defoko alzó las comisuras de sus labios, el gesto más cálido que Komori le había visto hacer nunca.

− Adelántate. Ahora te alcanzo.

Komori cerró los ojos y musitó sin voz una despedida que no iba dirigida a Defoko, ni tampoco a nadie de ese mundo. La persona a la que decía adiós ya lo había abandonado. Después desapareció, completando la desmaterialización y proyectándose hacia el portal que daba a su dimensión.

Defoko cerró los párpados.

− Muchas gracias, pequeña. Puede que ahora tengamos una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Le hubiera gustado seguirla de inmediato, pero antes tenía una cita a la que acudir.

XXXX

Gracias a su capacidad de volar, llegó relativamente rápido al lugar donde habían quedado. Era un pequeño pueblo, alejado de cualquier ciudad, perdido en el campo. Agradecida por no tener que respirar el aire contaminado que parecía impregnar todos los rincones de las metrópolis de la Tierra, recorrió un tosco camino que la llevó a la vieja iglesia que le habían descrito. A esas horas de la noche estaba cerrada, pero no le supuso ningún problema atravesar la puerta gracias a su chal, que le permitía volver tan débiles sus enlaces moleculares que podía traspasar casi cualquier materia.

Sentada a los pies del altar, Tei Sukone aguardaba con una botella en una mano, sirviéndole una copa a su inmortal a la luz de unas velas que flotaban a su alrededor. Era una imagen inquietante, especialmente en medio de la oscuridad.

Defoko arrugó la nariz con desagrado al oler el alcohol puro.

− ¡Por fin ha llegado! − sonrió Tei, saltando al suelo. Bajo sus tacones, las antiguas tablas de madera soltaron un chirrido quejumbroso −. Al final todo ha salido bien, ¿verdad? ¿No se lo dije, que saldrían las cosas a pedir de boca?

− Así es − respondió recatadamente Defoko.

Tei se rió y dio un largo trago al morro de la botella. A pesar de que pudiese dar esa impresión, no estaba borracha. Con su magia controlaba el efecto de la bebida en su organismo. Simplemente, le gustaba el sabor fuerte de las bebidas con mucho, mucho alcohol.

Con un gesto, materializó una silla y se la ofreció a la doncella celestial. Más por educación que por ganas de quedarse, Defoko aceptó la invitación y se cirnió el chal en torno a los brazos mientras Tei se sentaba en el altar de piernas abiertas y se daba unas palmadas en un muslo, carcajeándose al recordar las caras de sus compañeras:

− ¡Cuando gané la apuesta no se lo podían creer! − se le escapó un agudo gallo, pero no pareció percatarse de ello −. ¡Miko apostó por su aprendiz y Sai por la suya!− no podía parar de reír y Big Al tuvo que acercarse para sostenerla y evitar que se fuera directa al suelo −. Gracias grandullón − se secó una lágrima y soltó un suspiro, seguido por atronadoras risotadas −. ¡Luego vieron que en mi papel ponía el nombre de Komori…! − se pasó una mano por la cara, respirando hondo para estallar de nuevo en profundas carcajadas −. Siempre creyeron que no era más que una pieza en sus manos, ¡pero ahora se están arrepintiendo de haberme subestimado!

Defoko esperó con paciencia a que el ataque de risa remitiera.

− Pero no todo salió como esperabais, ¿verdad?

− Bueno, esa puta de Ritsu nos la jugó − se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja −. Pero para casos así te tenía a ti. Muchas gracias por sacarnos de la cárcel de los Arcanos. Ha sido tremendamente conveniente que tengas tantas conexiones… Ah, ¡deberías haber visto la cara de Sai cuando le mostré la caja en la que teníamos los papeles de la apuesta antes de salir de allí! ¡Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de pura rabia! Y Miko, pobre Miko, intentó escapar, pero la alcancé y tuvo que cumplir su juramento…

− ¿Puedo preguntar cuál fue la apuesta? − interrumpió Defoko al cabo de unos minutos, cansada de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

Repentinamente, Tei dejó de reír. Su pecho se agitó con descontrol un par de segundos y el silencio cayó pesadamente sobre los tres. Con un escalofrío, Defoko fue testigo la sonrisa más siniestra que había presenciado en su vida recorrer los pálidos rasgos de la bruja, con sus brillantes ojos rojos resplandeciendo a la luz de las velas.

− Si no arriesgas fuerte, la recompensa no vale la pena. Y creyéndome tan idiota como me hago ver, no dudaron en aceptar entregar a la vencedora dos de sus mejores conjuros cuando se lo ofrecí.

Defoko no estaba al tanto de qué significaba aquello y su rostro reveló su confusión. Con una voz solícita y grave, Big Al dio un paso adelante para aclarárselo:

− Las brujas siempre están pendientes de cualquier ataque por la espalda. Por eso lo mejor es ganar cuantos conocimientos sean posibles en el menor lapso de tiempo posible. Cada una guarda con celo sus conjuros, ya que pueden haber descubierto algunos originales o haberlos inventado por su cuenta. Las brujas sólo suelen tener tres o cuatro conjuros absolutamente letales. Por eso, verse obligadas que desvelar los propios, dos nada menos, a una posible enemiga, es como cargar sin armadura contra un muro de jabalinas.

Todavía sin borrar aquella escalofriante sonrisa de su cara, Tei empezó a juguetear con una vela, pasando los dedos por la llama.

− He descubierto cosas muy interesantes gracias a sus conjuros… Y me he ahorrado dos siglos enteritos de investigación − aplastó la vela y la cera ardiente resbaló sobre sus dedos sin hacerle daño −. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo Sai y Miko no se atreverán a volver a pisar esta dimensión…

Y soltó una carcajada seca que se apagó al mismo tiempo que la vela expulsaba su último aliento.

Defoko se estremeció.

− En cuanto a usted, estará contenta, ¿no? − Tei sacudió la mano, haciendo desaparecer la cera −. Ha conseguido lo que le prometí.

− Exacto… − respondió con cautela.

− Ahora su dimensión ya no correrá peligro… Si saben cómo usar el Elixir, claro.

Defoko tragó saliva. La primera vez que se encontró con Tei la miró por encima del hombro y escuchó su propuesta casi con desprecio. Pero la bruja sabía seducir los oídos: la convenció para presentarse ante Sai en busca de ayuda, fingiendo que su único interés era que Komori conociera a alguien que la ayudara en su periplo por la Tierra. De no haber sido por Tei, jamás habría apoyado el deseo de la joven devi de acudir en pos de una sangrienta daimon.

Pero lo había hecho. Y había conseguido la improbable recompensa: el Elixir.

Y una información que procuraría no olvidar: Tei era mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿su comportamiento exagerado e impulsivo era verdadero y bajo él se escondía un gran cerebro o… se trataba de una mera fachada para que sus enemigos la subestimaran?

Fuera la primera o la segunda opción, a Defoko no le costó reconocer que, con la nueva fuerza que acababa de adquirir, Tei era ahora muy superior que la intrigante Sai o que la bruja llamada Miko, a la que no había llegado a conocer, incluso más que la tal Ritsu.

Por sus palabras dedujo que Sai y Miko habían decidido ceder su territorio por un tiempo a Tei. Algo le decía que la bruja era de esas personas que no olvidaban los malos tragos y, con el corazón en un puño, recordó que al principio la había tratado con condescendencia. Aguantó la respiración. Quizás era el momento de retirarse educadamente…

− Creo que debo marcharme − anunció mientras se ponía en pie. Big Al se colocó tras ella y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Le retiró la silla. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Aun así, no se atrevió a relajarse −. Gracias.

− ¿Eh? ¿Es que no quieres saber cómo conseguí ganar? No fue nada fácil… − repentinamente, el aura alrededor de Tei comenzó a cambiar y, cuando Defoko quiso darse cuenta, no se encontraba delante de aquella mujer albina sino… de Sai.

Confusa, retrocedió varios pasos. No era simplemente el aspecto, sino la sensación que desprendía. ¿Es que Sai había conseguido escapar de los Arcanos? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Cuando Sai empezó a reír groseramente creyó empezar a entender y salir de su desconcierto.

− ¿Es magia?

− ¡Claro que es magia! Se lo diré porque me cae bien − era, francamente, extraño ver a Sai con una expresión tan agitada, haciendo esos gestos bruscos y poco elegantes −, es uno de mis mejores conjuros. Cualquiera puede imitar el aspecto de otra persona. Pero, ¿y el aura? Eso no está al alcance de muchos, ¿eh, eh? Gracias a este conjuro, puedo engañar a cualquiera. La desgraciada de Sai estaba tan desconcertada por el ataque sorpresa de su aprendiz… No entendía ese odio que tenía contra ella. ¡Pero es que Sai no le había hecho nada a Luka! ¡Fui yo la que la provocó para que bailara a mi son y se alejara del Elixir, porque era obvio que Sai había apostado por ella! Pobrecita, estoy segura − rió entre dientes −, de que quería manipular a su niñita. Pero me adelanté a ella… En cuanto a tu Komori, si Al no la hubiera estado guiando como a un perrito ciego, no habría llegado a ningún lado − se masajeó un hombro e hizo crujir el cuello −. Pretendía aparecerme delante de Kiku para convencerla de que le diera el Elixir a Komori pero, para mi sorpresa, no ha sido necesario. ¿Es que la daimon tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por la devi? − inquirió con sorna.

Defoko no respondió por dos razones: porque desconocía los motivos de Kiku para entregarle el Elixir a Komori, y porque, aunque lo hubiera sabido, no habría permitido que esa bruja se burlara todavía más de su protegida. Ya era suficiente con tener que aguantar que la degradara de esa manera y aumentara la culpabilidad que sentía por haberla manipulado.

− Bah − al ver que no iba a recibir contestación, Tei se encogió de hombros −. De todas formas me ha venido de perlas, porque no esperé que la imbécil de Luka atacara tan rápidamente… y que Ritsu nos hiciera esa mierda de jugarreta. Tampoco que se dividieran en dos grupos y se cargaran a Kiku. Pero, ¿de qué me quejo? − se frotó las manos −. Al final todo ha salido bien. ¡Si incluso parece que el Elixir quiera irse con vosotras!

Defoko contempló a la falsa Sai intentando controlar un sentimiento de profundo desprecio y le costó más de lo que quiso admitir hablar con impasibilidad:

− Me alegro de que haya disfrutado con esta aventura, pero le prometí a Komori que me reuniría con ella en la puerta interdimensional y ya llego tarde. Ha sido un placer colaborar con ustedes − realizó una pequeña reverencia.

− Defoko − la llamó Tei cuando empezaba a darse la vuelta.

El terror paralizó los miembros de la doncella por un par de segundos en los que se planteó si salir volando sin mirar atrás. A duras penas fue capaz de reprimir el miedo de su voz cuando preguntó:

− ¿Sí?

− Espero que el Elixir os sea útil − Tei había vuelto a su aspecto original y sus ojos brillaban como teas ensangrentadas.

Defoko contuvo un escalofrío y asintió con la cabeza. Echó a andar con pasos calculadamente lentos, a pesar de que lo que quería era salir disparada del lugar. Atravesó la puerta y todavía caminó un poco más antes de echar a volar. Y lo hizo como nunca en su vida. No paró hasta que se encontró en el portal dimensional. Sólo entonces consideró que estaba lo suficiente lejos como para atreverse a sentirse a salvo de la bruja de cabellos plateados que, desde luego, había sido la última en reír dentro de aquel juego en el cual todos, sin excepción, se habían convertido en sus piezas.

XXXX

Nota de la autora: ¡y aquí se termina la historia en sí! El siguiente capítulo será el epílogo :3.

Espero haber resuelto todas las dudas que hayan podido surgir, pero si alguien no ha entendido algo, que no dude en preguntármelo.

A los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, espero que os animéis a dejar review, aunque sólo sea para criticar :3. Espero que entre este capítulo y el siguiente pueda saber la impresión general que ha causado la historia, que imagino que se ha hecho algo larga y pesada ^^U. Aun así, me haría mucha ilusión :3.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	25. Epílogo

Título: Elixir aeternus.

Autor: Suzume Mizuno.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y tampoco hago este fic con ninguna intención lucrativa.

Nota de la autora: ¡por fin llegamos al epílogo! Mil gracias a Cindy Williams Black y a Be-And-Te X3. Jajaja, me alegra que la pareja de Meiko y Ted guste :3. Y sí, aunque me encantan las parejas habituales, algunas inusuales también me parecen buenas XD.

Espero, sinceramente, que disfrutéis del epílogo, que me ha salido algo cortito, pero bueno. Creo que cierra bien la historia.

EPÍLOGO

− Parece imposible que hayan pasado sólo tres años − suspiró Luka.

A su lado, Meiko asintió con la cabeza.

Se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de la chica, sentadas una frente a otra en una mesita blanca, protegidas del intenso sol bajo una sombrilla. A pesar de estar en la montaña y que, de vez en cuando, bajaba una fresca corriente de aire que revitalizaba la casa, hacía un calor casi insoportable. Cuando Luka se ofreció a realizar un conjuro para aclimatar la zona, Meiko cayó a sus pies haciendo reverencias de agradecimiento. Técnicamente tendría que acostumbrarse a cualquier temperatura porque, según su abuela, los chamanes tenían que estar en armonía con la naturaleza sin importar el lugar o la circunstancia porque podía ocurrir que necesitara comunicarse con espíritus del hielo y que el frío la desconcentrara o viceversa. Sin embargo, se consideraba a sí misma una aprendiza y todavía no tenía que cumplir todas las obligaciones de los chamanes. Por eso se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro de alivio, pensando que tendría que hacerse algo con el calentamiento global.

− Te veo genial − comentó Luka.

Meiko se había dejado el pelo largo y solía recogérselo en una coleta para que no le molestara cuando trabajaba en el huerto. Sólo había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez que se vieron, pero se había convertido en una joven con abundantes curvas, piernas largas y elásticas y brazos fuertes. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable y no le molestaba lucirlo con cortos pantalones y tops que dejaban a la vista su plano estómago. Una sonrisa llena de energía bailaba siempre en sus labios. Era una pena por los demás chicos, porque ya tenía pareja...

− Gracias. Tú también estás genial. Y se te ve muy contenta.

− Lo estoy − se rió Luka, dando un par de sorbos al refresco −. Mañana mismo nos vamos con Lily y Piko.

− ¿Eh, mañana? ¿A dónde?

− A la dimensión de los dragones − un gesto de ilusión se extendió por el rostro de la chica −. Vamos a hacer un recuento de las especies y comprobar si su catalogación no ha cambiado desde la última que se hizo. Eso fue hace unos siete mil años − aclaró, con un carraspeo, al ver la desorientada expresión de su amiga.

Meiko soltó un silbido.

− ¿Y para qué?

− Taya dice que podría servirnos para la elaboración de unos cuantos conjuros.

− Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte. Y hablando de Taya, ¿qué tal le va a ese?

− De maravilla − Luka puso los ojos en blanco, de buen humor −. Parece que su jefe le ha ascendido y está en su salsa, porque ahora tiene acceso a más zonas de las bibliotecas y más libertad de movimiento. Pero no sé mucho más: no suele hablar de sí mismo. Hablando de Taya, me acabo de acordar de que la última vez que nos vimos me pidió que te mandara recuerdos de su parte. Dice que un día se pasará a ver cómo os va la vida.

− ¡Bien! Hacía tiempo que me apetecía verle. Y, claro, como no puedo ir a visitarle… Me alegro de que le vaya bien − dijo Meiko con sinceridad, y se terminó el refresco. Lo sacudió con el ceño fruncido y se volvió hacia la puerta que daba al interior de la casa −. ¿Por qué tardan tanto esos dos? ¡Ey, venid de una vez!

− Ya vamos, pesada… − respondió la voz de Ted.

Poco después, Ted y Gakupo llegaron con los platos de la comida y los repartieron como pudieron en la pequeña mesita.

Cuando Luka probó la ensalada, se sorprendió.

− ¿Qué le has echado? ¡Está riquísima!

− Gracias − dijo Ted −. Pero no he hecho nada en especial. Será que es todo del huerto y está más fresco.

− No me ha dejado ayudarle en nada − dijo Gakupo, que añadió con un fingido suspiro de resignación: −, se ve que a los chefs no les gusta que toquen sus cosas en la cocina.

Ted no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo. Se le daba bastante bien cocinar y siempre que se pasaba por la casa de Meiko, casi todos los días, acaba ocupándose del menú, para la alegría de sus padres.

− No te lo he comentado antes, pero estás muy moreno − señaló Gakupo, pinchando un tomate y llevándoselo a la boca −. Nunca me lo habría esperado.

− Ya − Ted enrojeció un poco −. Sé que se nota el contraste. Antes estaba tan pálido…

− ¿Como un muerto? − completó Meiko con ironía.

Los cuatro se rieron y picotearon algo más de la comida.

− ¿Y tus padres, Meiko? − preguntó Luka.

− Vienen mañana por la noche así que, en la práctica, la casa es mía.

Gracias a la ayuda de Kaito, sus padres habían olvidado todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin saber nada de ella y, cuando se reunió con ellos, fue como si hubiera terminado su año sabático sin problemas. Sólo tuvo que lidiar con ellos por haberse traído al novio de la ciudad a pasar unos días mientras buscaba dónde quedarse. A fuerza de insistir y, gracias al apoyo de Sarah, Meiko consiguió que instalaran a Ted en la casa de sus tíos, un par de calles más abajo. Ted tuvo que volcarse por completo en los estudios para adaptarse al ritmo del instituto, pero era curioso y, por suerte, aunque se le hizo muy cuesta arriba, consiguió aprobar el curso al segundo intento. Al poco, empezó a compaginar las clases con el trabajo, porque se sentía en deuda con los tíos de Meiko y, tres tardes a la semana, ayudaba en un supermercado.

Luka no sólo había borrado la memoria de todos aquellos que conocieron a Ted en la Organización, un trabajo lento, tedioso y bastante arriesgado, sino que también colaboró para construirle un pasado falso. Tanto empeño puso en facilitar la vida al muchacho que le había conseguido integrar en el registro del Estado, le había dado una nacionalidad e incluso falsificó sus matrículas en el colegio y el instituto. Tan perfecta era la vida que le había fabricado que Ted se vio obligado a estudiársela, por si acaso, para no fallar en caso de que le preguntara la gente del pueblo.

Las ganas que Luka y Gakupo le pusieron para apoyar a Ted hizo que se ganaran el cariño y la amistad de Meiko, que no sabía cómo agradecérselo. A pesar de que había un abismo entre sus edades, surgió una amistad que se había consolidado bastante durante esos tres años. Además, Luka constituía su mejor fuente de información y periódicamente les ponía al día de los movimientos del Aquelarre y los Arcanos.

− ¿Qué tal la universidad? − se interesó Gakupo.

− Vamos a intentar ir a Damocles con una beca − confesó Ted con emoción.

− ¿Y qué vais a hacer allí?

− Yo quiero estudiar historia − respondió, sonriente. Luego ladeó la cabeza y la sacudió un poco −. Meiko va a intentar la carrera de periodista.

− ¿¡Cómo que "intentar"! − se indignó ella.

− Si ni siquiera te apetece de verdad − le recordó Ted.

− Claro que me apetece.

− Ya, por eso sacas esas notas.

− ¡Es que no tengo ganas de estudiar! ¡Todavía queda un curso entero y puedo esforzarme para sacar las matrículas, pesado! − se revolvió Meiko −. Además, siempre puedo cambiar de opinión. Hay tantas cosas que podría hacer que no me decido por ninguna... Supongo que me decidiré este año. Y si la carrera que hago no me gusta, me cambiaré − resolvió con un chasqueo de dedos.

− Mientras aproveches lo que aprendas, supongo que no pasa nada − se rió Luka.

Meiko le dio la razón. En ese momento no le importaba demasiado en qué fuera a trabajar en el futuro. No porque no sintiera interés por su porvenir, sino porque no quería reducir todos los caminos que se abrían ante ella a una única ruta. Quería empezar por algo interesante y, a ser posible, disfrutarlo cuanto estuviera en su mano. Eso era lo que más le interesaba: divertirse con lo que hiciera, sentirse completa.

− ¿Y el entrenamiento, cómo te va? − Gakupo la hizo bajar de las nubes.

− Bien, muy bien. La abuela dice que en unos años seré una gran chamana − Meiko se echó el pelo atrás con chulería e hinchó el pecho, provocando risotadas entre sus compañeros −. No, ahora en serio, me está yendo bastante bien. Aunque todavía no me acostumbro a ver espíritus de repente… ¡El otro día me llevé un susto de muerte! ¡Fui al baño y había uno en la bañera! ¡No os ríais, no tuvo ni puta gracia!

Cada dos semanas, ella y Ted acudían con Sarah para perfeccionar las habilidades de Meiko. Gracias a la magia del Elixir que corría por sus venas, Ted también era capaz de ver espíritus y realizar alguna que otra técnica que había aprendido de Sarah para echarle una mano a la chica en caso de que no pudiera apañárselas por sí sola. Pero Meiko ya incluso era capaz de tocarlos si se concentraba lo suficiente. Se sentía profundamente orgullosa de sus progresos, porque su dedicación había sido constante. Incluso Sarah tenía que admitir que era una alumna ejemplar y que, a pesar de su tendencia a quedarse mirando las musarañas, se esforzaba hasta límites insospechados por mejorar.

− ¿Cuándo empezaste a verlos? − preguntó Luka.

− Hace dos años… − Meiko se quedó pensativa y bajó un poco la voz −. La verdad, sé que no es posible, pero creo que el primero que vi fue…

− ¿Sí? − inquirió Gakupo, al ver que no se atrevía a continuar.

Meiko suspiró.

− Creo que fue Miku.

Había sido un día como otro cualquiera. Estaba en casa de su abuela, a punto de tender la ropa de la colada. Kaito dormitaba en una tumbona, rendido ante el calorcillo del so, incapaz de continuar leyendo. Por entonces se había aficionado a dormir la siesta todas las tardes, en invierno al lado de la estufa y en verano en el jardín, igual que un perezoso gato. Ese día se estaba nublando y parecía que iba a estallar una tormenta de verano de un momento a otro, y decidió despertarle para que se metiera en casa. Al echarle un vistazo, se le cayó todo el cesto de la ropa.

No fue una figura definida, ni mucho menos clara. Apenas sí una débil proyección difuminada por los rayos de sol que las nubes todavía no se habían tragado.

Flotaba sobre Kaito, inclinada sobre él como si le estuviese contemplando desde muy cerca. Meiko se quedó paralizada, sin atreverse ni siquiera a respirar por miedo a que su aliento terminara con aquella efímera visión. Quizás la aparición se percató de que alguien la estaba observando, porque volvió la cabeza hacia ella. No había una cara que distinguir en medio de aquel rostro, pues sólo era una especie de perfil, una silueta, una perturbación en el aire. Pero Meiko habría jurado que la vio sonreír y saludarle con una mano. Después de eso, parpadeó y se encontró con que el fantasma había desaparecido. En ese momento, Kaito se revolvió en la tumbona y abrió los ojos. Le preguntó a Meiko porqué tenía esa cara de susto. Ella le restó importancia y tendió la ropa, sin distinguir si acababa de ver algo de verdad o si había sido una ilusión. De lo único que estaba segura era de que lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver al ente, fue que estaba despertando a Kaito para protegerlo de la lluvia que, instantes después, comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

− Mis poderes han aumentado mucho desde entonces. Pero nunca he vuelto a verla − confesó con una sonrisa incómoda −. Así que supongo que me lo imaginé…

Luka y Gakupo intercambiaron una mirada, sin embargo, no dijeron nada.

− Me lo imaginara o no − continuó Meiko −, desde luego me quedé más tranquila. Porque siempre había pensado que Kaito tendría que esperar a verla en el otro mundo pero… Había estado todo ese tiempo a su lado. A partir de entonces creí notar siempre algo muy débil que le cubría, como un aura que no era de él… − se encogió de hombros −. También es posible que quisiera creer que Miku estaba a su lado y que fuera autosugestión…

− Seguro que no te lo imaginaste − sonrió Luka con dulzura −. Miku no dejaría solo a Kaito si le prometió que permanecería a su lado.

− Supongo que tienes razón.

Meiko soltó un suspiro de añoranza.

Kaito vivió parte de esos tres años con su abuela, de la que se había hecho muy buen amigo, y raro era el día que no se les veía jugar juntos al ajedrez, las cartas, el trivial o a la consola. De vez en cuando, Kaito se marchaba para pasar una temporada con Ritsu y Prima. Pero entre él y Sarah había surgido un extraño entendimiento y una agradable placidez, de modo que los períodos más largos los pasaba con Sarah. Meiko no podía contar todas las veces que habían dirigido los dos sus entrenamientos, las veces que asistieron a Ted con sus estudios, ni las veces que cenaron juntos, escuchando historias de su pasado hasta que se hacía de madrugada y, aun así, irse a la cama sentaba como una pérdida de tiempo.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que se peleó con sus padres por culpa, para variar, de los estudios, y se fue a pasar la noche a casa de su abuela. Kaito estaba sentado en una silla en el jardín, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz, y cuando se sentó a su lado, él sonrió y le preguntó:

− ¿Piensas que merece la pena enfadarse de esa manera?

− Sí.

− Sabes que sólo lo hacen porque se preocupan por ti. Es una prueba de su cariño…

− No me hagas chantaje emocional − se quejó ella −. Las relaciones padres-hija no serían normales si no hubiera de vez en cuando una peleita.

− Supongo que mientras sólo sea una pelea pequeña, está bien − y retomó la lectura.

Ella resopló. Le hubiera gustado que la compadeciera un poco…

− Kaito.

− ¿Sí? − pasó una página.

− ¿Te alegras de haberme conocido?

Pillado por sorpresa, el inmortal dejó el libro sobre sus rodillas y la miró a los ojos.

− ¿A ti que te parece?

− Que no me gusta que retomes la costumbre de responderme con preguntas − gruñó Meiko.

Kaito se rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

− Si no te hubiera conocido, no habría podido salir adelante. Estaba perdido, desorientado. Pero tú me acogiste aunque nadie te lo había pedido y cuidaste de mí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que puedo arrepentirme de haberte conocido?

Meiko se sorbió los mocos y retuvo las incipientes lágrimas. No sabía qué le pasaba, que se sentía terriblemente sentimental.

− Lo siento − musitó −. Es que… no sé, necesitaba saberlo. Estoy un poco tonta, no me hagas caso.

Kaito la miró de reojo, consciente de que, aunque ella no lo supiera, debía estar notándolo. Bajó de la silla y se sentó a su lado en el césped. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

− ¿Sabes? Miku y yo adoptamos a muchos niños. Cuando tienes la eternidad por delante y siendo los dos estériles, cuidamos de niños abandonados y sin techo − se apartó un poco para que Meiko pudiera ver la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios −. He tenido a muchos hijos, pero te aseguro que nada me habría hecho más feliz que tener a una hija como tú. Y me alegro de decirte que estos meses casi han sido como si fueras una para mí.

Si Meiko se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, esas palabras, que le llegaron a lo más hondo del corazón, tañeron con fuerza su vena sensible y se encontró llorando sin remedio. Kaito la abrazó con cariño y se dejó estrujar por ella, que se aferraba a él casi con desesperación.

− Me alegra pensar − continuó Kaito − que te he dado algo de mí, aunque no sea palpable. Y si no es un sentimiento paternal sentir que el pecho me estallará de orgullo cada vez que te veo, entonces no sé qué debería sentir un padre.

"Creo que por entonces ya me daba cuenta" pensó Meiko "pero no lo sabía conscientemente. Sabía que quedaba muy poco para que se fuera".

Ese había sido uno de sus últimos encuentros antes de que Kaito muriera.

Todos se lo habían estado viendo venir. Meiko estaba convencida de que Kaito se deshacía cada poco tiempo de una gran cantidad de Elixir, aunque no sabía ni dónde ni cómo. Pero, a pesar de que siempre mantuvo su vitalidad, se fue volviendo más tranquilo, adoptó una actitud sencilla, reposada, que fluía como el agua. Salía menos de casa y disfrutaba más de descansar tomando el sol mientras leía algún libro.

Y un día amaneció en su cama, sin vida, con una sonrisa y una expresión de paz en el rostro.

Lo habían enterrado en el jardín de la casa de su abuela. Sólo había una bonita losa blanca en la que rezaba _Kaito Shion._ No había fecha, ni epitafio. Nada. Pero, a cambio, les había quedado un magnífico testimonio de su vida: debido a los restos del Elixir que, al descomponerse el cuerpo, se filtraron a la tierra, el lugar se había convertido en un hermoso vergel, con las flores más brillantes que Meiko había visto jamás. Ni siquiera en invierno se caían las hojas y las plantas aguantaban el mal tiempo para crecer todavía más y con más belleza.

De vez en cuando, Meiko iba a sentarse delante de la losa, a llorar o a contarle las cosas que había hecho. Pero cada vez menos. Ya hacía un año y, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, comenzaba a superarlo. Esperaba con ganas el día en que mirar la losa le alegrase el corazón y estaba segura de que faltaba poco para ese momento, para solo recordar los buenos y los malos momentos, las peleas, las broncas, las risas, las bromas y sentir que por nada del mundo querría llorar al pasar revista a recuerdos tan importantes para ella.

− Por cierto − sacudió la cabeza para cambiar de tema −. ¿Qué tal están los demás?

Hablaron durante toda la tarde. Neru no había sido capaz de establecerse en una iglesia (en realidad, no había sido capaz de establecerse en ningún sitio. Era un espíritu inquieto, demasiado acostumbrado a viajar de un lado a otro y a no echar raíces). Así que, acompañada de Haku y Rin, habían ido al continente sur, en busca de fortuna. Neru tenía bastantes dotes de medicina y formaba parte de un grupo que recorría las zonas más necesitadas y recaudaba dinero para ayudar a los enfermos. En esta decisión habían tenido mucho peso las insistencias de Haku, que había establecido algunos contactos con sus compañeras de profesión. Estas la habían convencido para subvencionarle los viajes si colaboraban con sus campañas de ayuda. Neru no tenía una opinión especialmente buena de las Hermanas, a excepción de Haku, pero se estaba suavizando y, como le venía bien que la ayudaran económicamente y le parecía bien realizar acciones comunitarias, terminó por aceptar la oferta (mientras no tuviera que convertirse en Hermana).

De vez en cuando recibían una floreada carta de Rin, que parecía estar destinada a dedicarse al dibujo, contándoles noticias importantes como lo que había hecho con sus amigos, sus progresos en idiomas (de tanto viajar, tarde o temprano se haría políglota), las aventuritas en las que las había metido su hermana mayor o cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Una de las cartas más largas describía punto por punto cómo Neru se enfrentó a la oficial de un ejército, que la superaba por tres cabezas, y cómo su hermana mayor le partió la nariz de un solo golpe, dejándola fuera de combate. El problema había sido que la oficial le pegó un buen empujón a Haku. A partir de ese momento, todos los compañeros de Neru supieron que esa mujer estaba condenada y decidieron apartarse de su camino puesa ninguno le caía bien.

El carácter de Neru les había metido en mucho problemas pero, gracias a la intervención de Haku, conseguían salir adelante sin demasiadas consecuencias. Rin no podía dejar de describir, con orgullo, cómo su hermana se ocupaba de machacar a los imbéciles y cómo Haku se las apañaba para solucionar todo y, además, obtener ventajas. Cada una de sus palabras y los dibujos que hacía rebosaban de admiración por sus dos cuidadoras.

Era una pena que las cartas no llegaran con frecuencia y que no pudieran contestar la mayoría de las veces, porque las tres se trasladaban sin cesar y no había forma de localizarlas. Parecía que por fin Rin se iba a comprar un portátil, gracias a la insistencia de Meiko, y que se crearía una cuenta de correo. Meiko y Ted esperaban que, entonces, pudieran hablar más a menudo.

− ¿Y Len? ¿Ha vuelto a hablar con vosotros? − preguntó Gakupo.

− Sí − sonrió Ted −. Como tiene que practicar su dominio con los animales, nos manda cada sábado un pájaro con una carta.

− El otro día vino un águila y a mis padres casi les dio un infarto − se rió Meiko.

Len estaba progresando rápidamente con sus estudios. Como buen alumno aplicado, estudiaba todos los días y practicaba siempre que le era posible. Ritsu era una maestra severa, pero cariñosa, y le guiaba con paciencia. Necesitaban que Len fuera casi un maestro cuando lo presentaran ante el Aquelarre, para que nadie pudiera negar su control sobre la magia. Para eso todavía quedaban bastantes años de aprendizaje y, mientras tanto, contaban con el apoyo de Kiyoteru para mantenerlo protegido, lejos de las brujas.

No le habían visto físicamente (porque hablaban por Internet, teléfono…) desde que se despidieron. Esto se debía a que el estudio le absorbía y nunca tenía tiempo libre. A Meiko le entraban escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pero Luka le había explicado que era un proceso muy placentero. Ella, que tanto sufrió durante sus años como aprendiza, sólo consiguió salir adelante gracias a Gakupo, a Ruko y al estudio de la magia.

− Es una sensación maravillosa. Te vas completando a ti misma con cada conocimiento que adquieres. Más que una tortura, es un verdadero privilegio poder estudiar magia − le había dicho Luka −. ¿No sientes algo así cuando consigues asimilar algo que te haya enseñado tu abuela?

Fuera absorbente o no, Meiko estaba empeñada en ver de nuevo al chico que consideraba una especie de hermano pequeño y, después de intentar concertar varias fechas sin éxito, habían decidido que Len iría a pasar una semana o dos con ellos a mediados de verano. Sabía, por las fotos, que había crecido, que ahora la superaba en altura y que estaba guapísimo, pero se moría por verlo con sus ojos y poder darle un abrazo.

− ¿Sabéis que ha sido de Miko y Sai? − preguntó Ted, cuando ya habían recogido la comida y jugaban en la hierba a las cartas.

Gakupo negó con la cabeza.

− Han desaparecido del mapa. Y Tei también. No tenemos ni idea de por qué.

− ¿Taya tampoco? − se extrañó el joven.

− Taya sospecha que su jefe sabe algo − Luka se encogió de hombros −. Nos ha prometido informarnos en cuanto consiga sonsacárselo.

− No me hace nada de gracia que esa sádica ande por ahí suelta − refunfuñó Meiko.

− En caso de que volviera, Kiyoteru la tendría bajo control absoluto − le aseguró Gakupo −. No es que se haya ganado, precisamente, el cariño del Arcano. Y menos de Taya. Ahora que ha subido de puesto, si Tei volviera lo más seguro es que se ocupara de vigilarla él mismo.

− Miedo me da, no vaya a intentar vengarse por su cuenta − Meiko arqueó las cejas, hablando medio en broma, medio en serio.

− ¡Gané! − exclamó entonces Luka, que soltó una risa malévola.

− ¡Me cago en…!

− Tsk, tsk − la bruja extendió la mano hacia ellos −. Ya estáis dándome esos bollos.

− Son los últimos − gruñó Meiko.

− No te preocupes, haré más mañana − la consoló Ted.

− ¡Pero yo los quería para hoy!

− Los perdedores deberían mantener la boquita cerrada − Luka le guiñó un ojo.

Meiko cerró un puño y le dedicó una sonrisa amenazante.

Tres horas después, cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el horizonte, Luka y Gakupo tuvieron que ponerse en marcha. Habían quedado con Lily y Piko y no querían llegar tarde.

Se levantaron y abrazaron a Meiko y Ted, mientras estos les deseaban un buen viaje.

− ¿Vendreís a vernos cuando volváis?

− Claro, Ted − Gakupo les dio un apretón en un brazo −. A ver si para entonces ya os habéis graduado en la universidad.

− ¿Tanto vais a tardar? − se sorprendió Meiko, algo decepcionada.

− Bueno, el tiempo transcurre de forma distinta según la dimensión − dijo Luka −. Eh, vamos, no te pongas triste.

− Es que todo el mundo se va… − respondió ella con cierta tristeza −. Y siento que nos vamos quedando atrás.

− Nosotros también lo sentimos − le dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa −. Puede que a ti te parezca que vamos demasiado rápido, pero sois vosotros los que ya os habéis hecho adultos y los que pronto habréis dejado atrás la niñez. Y en menos de tres años − suspiró −. Sois vosotros ya os estáis lanzando de cabeza a toda la vida que os queda por delante. Casi siento envidia.

Sorprendida, Meiko también sonrió y compartió una mirada con Ted. Luego se rió entre dientes.

− Hablas como si fueras un viejo.

− Maduro − le corrigió él −. Soy maduro. Aunque para un inmortal todavía soy un crío…

− Nadie lo diría − susurró Meiko por lo bajo.

− Te he oído.

Un par de carcajadas.

− Intentaremos traeros una escama de dragón − les prometió Luka −. Dicen que son muy buenas para el cutis y la digestión.

− Se lo diré a mi madre − Meiko −. Por suerte, yo todavía no necesito nada de eso.

Se rieron de nuevo. Ted y Meiko les acompañaron a la afueras del pueblo, apurando los últimos minutos de conversación, donde, sacudiendo los brazos, Luka y Gakupo se desvanecieron en medio del aire.

XXXX

.

Ante la escasa luz del crepúsculo, Meiko y Ted regresaron dando un largo, largo rodeo. Decidieron ir a uno de sus miradores naturales favoritos, una acumulación de rocas algo alejada del pueblo, lo que les permitía bastante privacidad. De vez en cuando las vacas dejaban olorosos regalos por el camino y había que andar muy pendiente para no pisar uno, pero, en general, era un sitio maravilloso.

Treparon por una de las rocas e hicieron visera para admirar los cambios de tono del cielo. Las noches de verano, aunque frescas, eran muy agradables y cuando había luna llena, como en esa ocasión, era muy sencillo regresar incluso de madrugada. Así que solían escaparse cada poco tiempo para disfrutar de un rato a solas sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

− A veces me parece imposible que nos hayan pasado tantas cosas − dijo Meiko, soltando un suspiro −. Lo recuerdo todo a la perfección, pero se me hace tan… tan poco real…

− Eso es porque tú no has vivido en "ese" mundo desde pequeña − dijo Ted −. Aunque coincido contigo. Ahora todo es tan pacífico que parece que el pasado sea una mentira.

− Por suerte no lo es − le cogió una mano con cariño −. Si no, no te habría conocido.

− Yo también pienso lo mismo.

− ¿Crees que… Kaito consiguió ser feliz al final?

Ted se humedeció los labios.

− Cuando le conocí tenía un aura de soledad muy grande a su alrededor. Me di cuenta en seguida porque me recordaba, en ese sentido, a mi hermana. Pero en los últimos tiempos podría jurar que se sentía a gusto. Puede que no fuera "feliz"… Pero creo que, al menos, tuvo unos últimos años muy satisfactorios.

− Dijo que me consideraba su hija − recordó Meiko con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada hacia él −. Se interesó bastante por ti también. Puede que te considerara una especie de hijo, como a mí.

− No llegó a decírmelo con palabras − Ted compuso una expresión de añoranza −. Lo que si tengo claro es que fue una figura muy importante para mí.

− ¿Sabes? Cuando empezó todo estaba contentísima de que me pasara algo emocionante, por peligroso que fuera. Era una estúpida. No me daba cuenta de por qué Kaito intentaba dejarme de lado para salvarme. Ahora no puedo dejar de agradecérselo. Porque así me estaba demostrando todo lo que le importaba. De todas formas, si no lo hubiera pasado tan mal, ni tan bien, no apreciaría las cosas como lo hago − riéndose de sí misma, se recordó que antes sólo podía pensar en huir de la rutina −. Sé que cuando me vaya a la universidad de Damocles, echaré muchísimo de menos mi casa.

Su casa, el olor del pan y los bollos recién horneados de la panadería, el aire limpio, el lago de la montaña donde se bañaban con los amigos en verano y, si tenían valor, también en invierno, las noches en familia viendo películas hasta tarde, los deberes, las clases con los compañeros y profesores a los que conocía… No le daba miedo dejar todo aquello atrás, sino que le apenaba muchísimo. Exactamente lo contrario a hacía tres años. Y se alegraba de corazón de que fuera así. Se alegraba de apreciar, por fin, lo que tenía, de haber podido recuperarlo incluso después de haber vivido una experiencia que podría haber sido fatal.

Ted le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia sí. Le besó la frente.

− Yo también. Este es el único lugar en el que me siento en casa. Pero mientras tú vayas conmigo, podré ir a cualquier sitio.

− Qué romántico te has vuelto…

− ¿No te gusta? − le susurró en el oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

Meiko se rió y le cogió por la barbilla para darle un beso.

− Mucho.

XXXX

Al regresar a casa, Meiko se conectó a la Red y revisó su correo mientras Ted preparaba la cena. Normalmente Ted se iba poco después de eso, porque estaban sus padres, y aunque ambos conocían la relación que había entre ambos, no les hacía demasiada gracia que durmieran juntos. Seguían viendo a Meiko como una niña pequeña. En vez de frustrarse, se aguantaban hasta que podían hacer alguna escapadita al campo o, como en esa ocasión, los padres o los tíos de Meiko no pasaban la noche en su casa y aprovechaban para dormir juntos. Para lo demás, nadie tenía problemas con Ted, que ayudaba con el huerto, hacía estudiar a Meiko y preparaba cenas para chuparse los dedos. La chica siempre comentaba que, en vez de trabajar en el supermercado, debería hacer de sirviente. Así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos y, encima, Ted recibiría dinero. Pero no había manera de convencerle.

− ¡Gumi me ha mandado un correo! − le gritó, para que la oyera por encima del ruido que producía el extractor.

− ¿Y qué dice?

− ¡Que va a pasarse la semana que viene! − y empezó a murmurar para sí misma mientras tecleaba la respuesta −. A ver, que se acuerde de traerme el disco duro que me prometió.

− ¿No quería tu madre una crema?

− ¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias! − lo añadió al mensaje −. ¿Algo más? − tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa −. ¿Quieres algún ingrediente caro? Como viene de N.A., no le costará encontrarlo.

− Me siento un aprovechado, siempre le estamos pidiendo cosas − se quejó Ted, asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.

− ¡Bah! Si le sale dinero de las orejas, y encima se ofrece… − Meiko se encogió de hombros −. Bueno, si no quieres nada entonces…

− ¡No, espera que me acuerde de si necesito algo!

Ella sonrió para sí misma. Cuando Ted le hubo dado una pequeña lista de especias, envió el mensaje y estiró los brazos.

Habían retomado el contacto con Gumi poco después de todo lo sucedido con el Elixir. Solía visitarles con frecuencia, siempre acompañada de detallitos, y así se había ganado el cariño de la familia de Meiko, con la que se quedaba a dormir una vez, o dos, al año. Continuaba con su trabajo de hacker, y no parecía que por le momento tuviera la intención de abandonarlo. Ted se había quedado de piedra cuando se enteró de que un hada, precisamente un hada, se dedicaba a la informática, y su cara fue todo un poema. Entre las dos le solían tomar el pelo con cualquier cosa. Gumi adoraba a Ted, ya no sólo por sus dotes culinarias, sino porque le parecía una monada y Meiko tenía que recordarle de tanto en tanto de quién era novio.

Se sentaron a cenar y hablaron sobre Luka y Gakupo, sobre Piko y Lily, de los que apenas sabían nada pero que, según los primeros, les iba bastante bien la vida. Después, cuando llegaron al postre, la conversación se desvió hacia la programación de esa noche. Ted quería ver la película que iban a estrenar en televisión, y Meiko la serie que llevaba siguiendo desde hacía un mes. Empezaron a discutir, elevando la voz, hasta que Meiko le insinuó que si tanto quería ver la película, podía irse a su casa, porque ella no pensaba perderse el capítulo.

− ¡Pero si puedes bajártelo de la Red! − tronó Ted.

− ¡Lo mismo te digo! − Meiko sacudió a modo de arma su cucharilla y apuntó con ella al chico −. ¡Esta es mi casa, soy la responsable y, por tanto, mando yo!

− Creía que la anfitriona obedece al invitado.

− Yo te considero ya un inquilino.

− ¡Pues soy mayor que tú, por tanto la responsabilidad la tengo yo!

− ¡Y una mierda, yo soy la dueña de la casa durante la ausencia de mis padres!

− ¡Eres una desagradecida! ¿Quién crees que te ha hecho la comida y la cena de esta semana?

− La cosa es quedarte con la última palabra, ¿no? − se burló Meiko.

Se fulminaron con la mirada durante unos segundos. Entonces, la expresión de Ted se suavizó y sus labios se curvaron en un puchero. Meiko hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar pero acabó por soltar un resoplido.

− ¡Ah, que te den! Tú ganas.

Ted se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se situó a su espalda, pasándole los brazos por los hombros.

− ¿Y si no vemos nada? Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos aprovechar de una mejor forma el tiempo…

− ¿Ah, sí? − conteniendo la risa, Meiko se volvió hacia él, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la silla, y le abrazó la cintura. Sus narices se rozaron −. ¿Cómo qué?

− Algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace un tiempo. ¿Me permites?

Antes de Meiko pudiera decir nada, Ted la levantó en brazos como si fuera más ligera que una pluma y la subió por las escaleras. A medio camino, entre risas desternillantes, tuvieron que dar media vuelta para apagar las luces. Pero Meiko se negó a soltarse del cuello de Ted y no hubo otra opción que ir de una en una. Cuando por fin volvieron a subir, los dos se reían de tal manera que apenas tenían fuerzas. Ted se sobrepuso y ascendió a toda velocidad los últimos peldaños. Abrió a las trancas y las barrancas la puerta de la habitación de Meiko y trastabilló hasta su cama, sobre la que cayeron con fuerza.

Meiko se revolvió y se las apañó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. La luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana y teñía su piel de blanco. Desde esa postura, los ojos de Ted adquirían un brillo suave y agradable, que la volvía loca. Se agachó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios.

− Te quiero − dijo con un susurro.

− Yo también − Ted abrió los labios, dándole luz verde, y empezaron a quitarse las camisetas y a desvestirse, mientras se acariciaban con ternura.

Esa noche Ted y Meiko cayeron en un reconfortante sueño, abrazados, cubiertos por una fina manta. Al otro lado del planeta, Neru y Haku brindaban con una cerveza por la nueva financiación que habían recibido, mientras Rin jugaba con los niños de poblado en el que se habían instalado. En otra punta, Prima y Ritsu le contaban historias de las brujas a Len, que las escuchaba con fascinación, sosteniendo un libro de magia en sus manos. No muy lejos, en una dimensión intermedia, Taya bromeaba con Luna y Kumi y se preparaba para su siguiente trabajo. Kiyoteru acostaba a Yuki y le leía un cuento. En un mundo muy lejano, Luka, Gakupo, Piko y Lily acampaban bajo unas puntiagudas montañas, famoso nido de dragones, y hacían los planes para el día siguiente. En las esferas celestiales, Komori y Defoko recorrían los pasillos de uno de los grandes palacios junto a los oficiales que se encargarían de llevar a cabo la misión de la distribución de la energía por la dimensión.

Quién sabe dónde se encuentran las brujas que han huido de la mano de sus inmortales, pero a Tei le resultará más complicado de lo que piensa atraparlas. Tienen mucho tiempo para prepararse, muchos mundos en los que refugiarse. La persecución puede durar milenios, si así lo desean las tres.

Pero eso no les importa a Meiko y Ted. Sólo saben que cuando despunte el sol tendrán que hacer de tripas corazón para adecentar la cama, limpiar la casa y cuidar del huerto, tal y como han prometido que harían a los padres de la chica. Después probablemente compren el pan y vean un rato la televisión. Quizás Meiko por fin se digne a aprender a hacer alguna buena receta y se diviertan en la cocina. El mañana se presenta seguro y prometedor, normal y cálido, y no esperan otra cosa que disfrutar de un plácido sueño para levantarse y disfrutar de un día más. Sin más preocupaciones que las cotidianas, sin más miedo que el cotidiano. Sin más expectativas que relajarse durante las vacaciones para prepararse a entrar al siguiente curso de la universidad. Y ninguna otra cosa más que disfrutar de la vida, apreciando lo que tienen y esforzarse por conseguir un objetivo que a veces nos olvidamos por lo obvio que parece y que es mucho más difícil de conseguir de lo que solemos pensar: ser feliz.

¿Qué más se necesita en la vida?

FIN

XXXX

Nota de la autora: ¡y se terminó!

Ha sido un largo camino, bastante más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Y me he peleado y repeleado con la historia para intentar sacar algo decente. Espero haberlo conseguido y, si lo he hecho, realmente me gustaría leer vuestras opiniones.

Algunos me han preguntado si habrá secuela… Bueno, como podréis comprobar, he dejado un final relativamente abierto, pero en principio no lo tenía pensado. En todo caso haría alguna precuela de ciertos personajes. Siento decepcionar, pero ahora mismo no creo que tuviera tiempo para pensar en una buena secuela… De todas formas, me alegra muchísimo que lo preguntéis, porque eso significa que he conseguido hacer que os guste la historia (me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad).

Había pensado dejar un buen comentario final, pero no se me ocurre mucho que decir (maldición… ^^U). Agradeceros a todos los que comentáis (y a los que no) por haber continuado conmigo hasta el final y haber dejado tan amables reviews. Animan muchísimo y llenan a una servidora de fuerzas para continuar escribiendo. Y, por supuesto, también agradecer por adelantado a algún lector que lea esto cuando lleve un par de años en fanfiction y que haya tenido las ganas para llegar hasta el final, porque sé que puedo ser muy espesa XD.

Si nos vemos en algún otro fic que escriba, espero que sea mucho mejor que este (mejorar, ¡siempre hay que intentar mejorar!) y que os guste infinitamente más.

Por eso, de nuevo, ¡un millón de gracias por haber leído esta historia!

Suzume Mizuno


End file.
